Czarni Magowie
by Madeleine345
Summary: Losy Akkarina i Sonei krzyżują się, zanim jej moc zostaje uwolniona. W ciemnym zaułku Akkarin odkrywa, że może to być początek czegoś nowego. Czegoś, co zmieni nie tylko jego życie. Czegoś, co zatrzęsie ich światem. (Raiting M ze względu na przemoc i zawartość dla dorosłych ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Szpieg powinien być gdzieś w slumsach. Wiedział to, ale od kilku tygodni nie potrafił go wytropić. Nie zabijał, nie mógł więc zostawiać śladów swojego nieporadnego posługiwania się czarną magią. Ale w końcu musiał zabić i tak się właśnie dziś stało. Naciągnął na głowę obszerny kaptur i wyszedł z podziemi. Jego kontakt - Złodziej - powinien gdzieś tu na niego czekać.

\- Psst...

Zauważył go stojącego pod ścianą. Kilkoma długimi krokami zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość i przyjrzał się twarzy tego niepozornego chłopca. Ile mógł mieć lat? Piętnaście? Osiemnaście? Nie potrafił ocenić, nieodmiennie mylił go jego niski wzrost.

\- Miałeś rację, w końcu zabił. Moi ludzie znaleźli ciało dwie godziny temu. A teraz po nie wrócił - powiedział, nerwowo przeżuwając w zębach jakiś cienki przedmiot - wykałaczkę, jak się domyślił.

\- Gdzie? - zapytał szybko, nie chcąc tracić czasu.

\- Następny zaułek. Czwarte drzwi.

Skinął mu głową i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

\- A zapłata? - mruknął za nim Złodziej.

\- Jak skończę.

Akkarin skręcił w uliczkę i szybko odnalazł miejsce, o którym mówił jego informator. Ceryni, tak miał na imię.

Gdy przekroczył próg, natychmiast otoczył się cienką tarczą. Jeśli szpieg wciąż tutaj był, mógł zaatakować z zaskoczenia.

Pomieszczenie było mroczne i cuchnęło mieszanką stęchlizny, starego mięsa i uryny. _Jak większość slumsów_, skrzywił się w duchu. Tyle lat tropienia szpiegów, przebywania w najpodlejszej dzielnicy Imardinu, oglądania obrazów, które chętnie wymazałby z pamięci, a on wciąż wzdrygał się na myśl o tym, że tak wielu bylców żyło w tych warunkach.

Usłyszał poruszenie, gdzieś w sąsiedniej izbie i sięgnął do pasa po swój sztylet. Gdyby jego pierwotny właściciel wiedział, ile krwi jego ludzi zostanie przez niego przelane...

Zobaczył go pochylonego nad nieruchomym ciałem. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi. Czego tam jeszcze szukał? Nie wyssał z niego wszystkiego? To niemożliwe. Wtedy mężczyzna odwrócił się i widząc go, w panice przewrócił się do tyłu. Na Akkarinie strach w czyichś oczach nie robił już wrażenia. Przywykł do tego, że ludzie się go bali. Unikali wręcz. Było mu to na rękę. Dzięki temu łatwiej było mu ukryć swój sekret i swoją przeszłość.

Jego niedoszła ofiara spróbowała okryć się tarczą, jednak uniemożliwił mu to jednym, krótkim uderzeniem. Sachakanin próbował jeszcze wstać, ale Akkarin podciął mu nogi wiązką skumulowanej mocy. Mógłby to robić z zamkniętymi oczami - zabijać. Nie reagować na błagalne jęki z ust ofiary, gdy pochylał się nad nią i rozcinał jej skórę.

Zanim odebrał mu całą moc, z gorzką irytacją zauważył, że był to jeszcze chłopak. Nie mógł mieć jeszcze dwudziestu lat. A więc Kariko wiedzie się coraz gorzej, skoro posyła tak niewprawionych szpiegów prosto w jego sidła. A może to był tylko podstęp? Może Kariko chciał uśpić jego czujność?

\- _Nie. Nie, powiem ci wszystko_ \- jęknął w sachakańskim, gdy Akkarin przyłożył do rany otwartą dłoń.

Jedynie nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, gdy usłyszał ten język. Język wspomnień, bólu i przeszłości, której nie mógł wymazać. Poczuł cień litości, podstępnie zakradający się do jego serca. Nie. Chłopak zabił. Musiał zginąć.

Jego moc wpłynęła w niego. Każdą komórkę ciała, przepełniając go tym mdlącym uczuciem odrywania od własnego ja. Zupełnie, jakby część tego szpiega, stała się na chwilę jego częścią.

Bezwładne ciało osunęło się na ziemię. Akkarin westchnął głęboko i uspokoił dudniące w piersi serce. Mdłości minęły. Wyprostował się i ruszył ku wyjściu. Gdy zbliżał się się do miejsca, w którym wcześniej spotkał Ceryniego, usłyszał obcy głos.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być - warknął Złodziej.

\- Magazyn jest opuszczony, dostałam cynk. Jest tam mnóstwo jedzenia, jeśli nie-

\- Wykluczone, zmiataj stąd. Zabiję Harrina za to, że ci powiedział. To nie miejsce dla dziewczyn.

\- Ugryź się w język Cery - odpowiedział rozzłoszczony głos.

W tej samej chwili Akkarin wyszedł za zaułku. Ogarnęła go irytacja, że Złodziej dopuszcza się czegoś tak nieprofesjonalnego i pozwala bylcowi podejść blisko miejsca jego pracy. Na widok jego sylwetki rozmawiający zamarli w bezruchu. Akkarin zauważył stojąca obok Ceryniego niewysoką dziewczynę. Miała krótkie włosy i gdyby wcześniej nie usłyszał jej głosu, wziąłby ją za chłopaka. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu.

\- Kto to? - zapytała prawie nie poruszając ustami.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie powinno cię tu być - warknął Złodziej i posłał Akkarinowi błagające spojrzenie, które mówiło _nie zabijaj jej, nic nie widziała, o niczym nie wie_.

Skrzywił się. Zabijał z zimną krwią, ale nie skrzywdziłby niewinnej dziewczyny, której chyba nikt nie powiedział, że nie wychodzi się z domu w środku nocy. Zacisnął pięść i ruchem głowy dał sygnał - _zabieraj się stad_. Dziewczyna gniewnie zacisnęła usta, po czym spojrzała na Cery'ego.

\- Odpłacisz mi się za to - syknęła i ze złością szturchnęła go ramię. Z chwilą, gdy to zrobiła Akkarin poczuł wibracje... nie-

Niemożliwe.

Zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc na jej oddalające się plecy. Nie mógł się pomylić, wyraźnie poczuł jej...

\- Załatwione?

...magiczną prezencję. Ukrytą pod jej oczywistą niewiedzą.

\- Kto to był? - zapytał w momencie, gdy dziewczyna zniknęła za rogiem.

\- Nikt ważny. Załatwione?

\- Tak. Sprzątnijcie ciało. Kto to był?

\- Zaraz się tym zajmę.

\- Odpowiedź mi - rozkazał, przyszpilając go spojrzeniem.

Ceryni skrzywił się i zaczął błagalnie kręcić głową.

\- Akkarin, _nie_. Ona nic nie wie. Znalazła się tu przez przypadek. Nie wie, kim jesteś, nikomu nie-

\- Odpowiedź na moje pytanie - warknął.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Złodziej naprzemiennie otwierał i zamykał usta, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało błaganie. Ale Akkarin musiał wiedzieć.

\- Sonea. Znajoma ze slumsów. Zajmuje się włamaniami i kradzieżami z opuszczonym miejsc. Nic wielkiego - odpowiedział na jednym wydechu.

_Sonea. Sonea. Sonea. _Akkarin wyrył sobie jej imię w pamięci. Widocznie nie była tak niewinna, jak myślał. I nie znalazła się tu przez przypadek, lecz czegoś szukała.

Jeśli tylko Gildia dowie się o jej istnieniu...

Przerwał rozmyślania, zdając sobie sprawę, że Cery wciąż go obserwuje i czeka na swoją zapłatę. Wyciągnął z kieszeni mieszek z monetami i podał mu go, a młody mężczyzna natychmiast ukrył go w wewnętrznej części płaszcza.

\- Kontaktuj się ze mną jak zwykle - rzucił i oddalił się w stronę wejścia do tuneli.

Drogę powrotną do Rezydencji przeszedł jak w transie. Jego myśli krążyły wokół tajemniczej znajomej Ceryniego. Jej potencjał magiczny był wciąż ukryty, a dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy z drzemiącej w niej mocy. Skoro poczuł jej wibracje, gdy była rozzłoszczona, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim jej moc się uwolni. Gdy tak się stanie, Gildia zacznie jej szukać. Jeśli ją znajdą, mogą ją przesłuchać, podejrzeć jej wspomnienia... Lub dziewczyna sama coś wygada, gdy tylko zobaczy go zasiadającego na miejscu Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii. A stamtąd już prosta droga do niekończących się pytań - co robił w środku nocy w slumsach, dlaczego rozmawiał ze Złodziejem?

Zamknął drzwi do swojej sypialni. Utrzymywanie tego sekretu było z każdym rokiem coraz trudniejsze. Jak blisko był tego, by odkryć się przed Gildią? By skazać się na śmierć za to, co potrafił? Do czego został zmuszony?

Do drzwi zapukał Takan, lecz odesłał go z irytacją. Głowę zaprzątała mu jednie ta niepozorna dziewczyna ze slumsów. _Sonea_. Pod skórą przeczuwał, że jej imię odegra znaczącą rolę w jego życiu.

Zasypiał z myślami wypełnionymi niezliczonymi scenariuszami, lecz obudził się z pomysłem, który posłał w jego ciało lodowaty dreszcz. _Jesteś złym człowiekiem_, pomyślał o sobie z goryczą.

* * *

\- Chcę się z nią zobaczyć - powiedział Ceryniemu kilka dni później, gdy udało mu się w końcu opuścić Gildię pomiędzy kolejnymi zebraniami Starszyzny.

\- Z Soneą? - Bystry chłopak od razu domyślił się, o kogo chodziło. - Wykluczone. Chcesz ją skrzywdzić.

Jego ton znowu przybrał tę błagalną nutę i Akkarin z rozbawieniem zrozumiał, że jego mały Złodziej darzy tę dziewczynę jakimś uczuciem.

\- Nie chcę. Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Sonea może okazać się nam... przydatna.

Cery zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i Akkarin zrobiłby to samo, ale znajdowali się w jednej z ukrytych kwater Złodziei. Sufit w tym miejscu był tak nisko, że musiał uważać, by nie uderzyć się w głowę.

\- Nie wciągniesz jej w to - oznajmił młodszy mężczyzna i zacisnął usta.

Akkarin wiedział, że w złodziejskim światku Ceryni cieszył się posłuchem. Mimo jego niepozornej budowy i dziecięcej twarzy, miał na swoim koncie czyny, których nie powstydziłby się niejeden przywódca podziemnej mafii. Krążyła plotka, że jednego ze swoich wrogów kazał żywcem zamurować w podziemnej komnacie. Wraz z kilkoma bardzo głodnymi limkami. Akkarin był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, której przywódca Złodziei się obawiał. Niewątpliwie miało to związek z faktem, że potrafił zamienić człowieka w kupkę popiołu, gdyby tylko zechciał.

\- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, kim jest twoja przyjaciółka - zadrwił.

Jeśli Ceryni poczuł się zmieszany, nie dał mu tego po sobie poznać. Jedynie zmarszczył brwi i na powrót zajął swoje miejsce za obskurnym biurkiem.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wyczułem jej magiczną prezencję.

\- Magiczną-co?

\- Słuchaj. Nie mam czasu na zbędne wyjaśnienia. Przyprowadź mi ją, a wszystkiego się dowiesz. Dziewczyna jest jedną z nas - dodał, pokazując na czarne szaty, które nosił pod płaszczem.

\- Sonea!? To niedorzeczne - parsknął, jednak na widok spojrzenia posyłanego mu przez Akkarina spoważniał. - Jest taka jak ja i reszta bylców. Wychowała się z nami. Nie wyróżnia się niczym, poza... No, poza niczym. Niczym się nie wyróżnia.

Akkarin miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Mogę jej pomóc.

\- Eja! Chcesz ją wcielić do Gildii! Nie ma mowy! - oburzył się nagle.

\- Nie do końca - mruknął powoli.

Cery podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Wyraźnie coś knujesz. Ale niech ci będzie. Przyprowadzę Soneę, ale - wskazał na niego palcem i Akkarin pomyślał, że nikt inny nie odważyłby się zrobić czegoś podobnego, - to ona zdecyduje. Nie będzie chciała mieć z tobą nic do czynienia - pozwolisz jej odejść.

\- Zgoda - skłamał.

\- Daj mi jeden dzień.

\- Jeden dzień, nie więcej.

Akkarin zaczął zbierać się w stronę wyjścia, gdy zatrzymał go głos za plecami.

\- Jeszcze jedno - powiedział Złodziej i zaczekał, aż Akkarin na niego spojrzy. - To będzie dodatkowo płatne.

\- Oczywiście, _Złodzieju_.

* * *

Myślał, że czas w oczekiwaniu na spotkanie umknie mu gdzieś, jak zwykle, gdy miał dużo pracy. Czekało go spotkanie z Lorlenem w sprawie finansowania nowego projektu Gildii, a następnie kolejne spotkanie ze Starszyzną, którą uparła się, że należy rozwiązać kwestię niewystarczającej liczby miejsc w Domu Uzdrowicieli. Coraz więcej Magów wybierało tę dziedzinę. Powoli zaczynało im brakować Wojowników i Akkarin nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Już jako dziecko marzył o tym, by przywdziać czerwone szaty. Później jednak życie zweryfikowało ten wybór. Może, gdyby nie został Wojownikiem, nie wyruszyłby do Sachaki? Może nie miałby wtedy tyle odwagi? Zostałby w Gildii i nieświadomie zapewniłby jej kolejne stulecie pokoju, zanim Ichani zorientowaliby się, jak słabi w rzeczywistości byli Magowie?

Mimo, że myśli miał wypełnione wieloma sprawami, wciąż wracał do tamtej dziewczyny. Co jeśli odrzuci jego propozycję? Nie mogło do tego dojść.

W końcu otrzymał wiadomość od Takana, że Ceryni chce się widzieć z nim tego wieczora w jednej z podrzędnych spelunek. Odwołał spotkanie z Lorlenem, wymigując się koniecznością napisania listu do Króla Merina. W niebieskich oczach jego przyjaciela pojawiło się niedowierzanie, lecz nie drążył tematu. Odkąd powrócił z Sachaki ich relacja nie była już taka, jak kiedyś. Nie miał więc odwagi, by zapytać, czy Akkarin przypadkiem czegoś przed nim nie ukrywał.

W spelunce jak zwykle było gwarno i duszno. Powietrze wypełniał zapach nieschłodzonego spylu i Akkarin musiał przełknąć gorycz na języku. Odszukał wzrokiem Złodzieja i zauważył go przy wetkniętym w najdalszy kąt stoliku. Obok niego siedziała drobna postać i rozglądała się nieufnie.

Podszedł bliżej i dopiero wtedy go zauważyli.

\- Znowu ty - zauważyła, ściągając brwi. Akkarin musiał się powstrzymać, by nie unieść swoich w zdziwieniu. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie miała bladego pojęcia z kim miała do czynienia. A może wręcz przeciwnie?

\- Znowu ja - powtórzył jej słowa i zajął wolne miejsce.

Ceryni obserwował go bacznie, a jego lewa dłoń spoczywała gdzieś pod blatem, zapewne na rękojeści noża. Zupełnie, jakby w ten sposób mógłby się przed nim obronić.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie o co chodzi? - zapytała Złodzieja, posyłając mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. - Niech zgadnę. Dowiedziałam się o waszym spotkaniu, które miało pozostać tajemnicą? Teraz chcecie się upewnić, że będę milczeć. Nic nie powiem - burknęła, krzyżując ramiona. - Nie mam w tym żadnego interesu.

\- Może lepiej porozmawiajmy w nieco spokojniejszym miejscu? - zaproponował Akkarin.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta i prawie niezauważalnie przysunęła się do Cery'ego. _Nie ufa mi, to oczywiste._

Gdy znaleźli się w kwaterze Cery'ego, ukrytej kilka metrów pod tętniącą życiem spelunką, Akkarin zaczął mówić.

\- Cieszę się, że zgodziłaś się spotkać, Soneo.

Posłała mu bystre spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, które na tle jej nie do końca dojrzałej twarzy, wydawały mu się aż nadto dorosłe. No tak, przecież nie przedstawiła się. A mimo to znał jej imię. To tyle jeśli chodzi o wzbudzanie jej zaufania. Będzie musiał to odłożyć na później.

\- Przejdźmy do konkretów. Nie interesuje mnie, co robiliście tamtej nocy. Cery ma mnóstwo tajemnic, nie mieszam się w nie. Tak samo, jak on _nie miesza się w moją robotę_ \- wycedziła ostatnie słowa, posyłając Złodziejowi sugestywne spojrzenie. Ten mruknął coś pod nosem.

\- Masz w sobie moc - powiedział, natychmiast skupiając na sobie jej uwagę. - Magiczną moc.

\- C-co? - zająknęła się i nagle w jego oczach miała może dwanaście, trzynaście lat. - A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

\- Powiedzmy, - zaczął i przy użyciu magii ściągnął z ramion płaszcz, - że trochę się na tym znam.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy połączyła fakty. Jego czarna szata nie pozostawiała żadnych złudzeń. Mogła żyć w slumsach i nigdy nie zbliżyć się do murów Gildii, ale musiała wiedzieć, kim był Wielki Mistrz. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała krzyknąć, lecz zamiast tego odsunęła się w panice do tyłu. Potknęła się o własne nogi i zatoczyła, jednak Cery w porę chwycił ją za łokieć.

\- Wiedziałeś? - wykrztusiła i zanim jej odpowiedział, rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Nim dotarła do drzwi, Akkarin zagrodził jej drogę i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w uspokajającym geście. Sonea poleciała do tyłu i upadła.

\- Uspokój się proszę, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić...

\- Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic do czynienia! - krzyknęła, odsuwając się pod ścianę.

Poczuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Ceryniego.

\- Najpierw porozmawiajmy.

\- Odsuń się. Cery, jak mogłeś, wiesz, że-

\- Soneo, daj mu szansę - przerwał jej Złodziej.

Wbiła w niego spojrzenie i wstała szybko z podłogi.

\- Mag?! Wielki Mistrz?! Współpracujesz z Magiem?!

Akkarin zmieszał się nieco. Wiedział, że Magowi budzili w bylcach strach. Wiedział, że brali udział w corocznych Czystkach, ale nie spodziewał się takiej paniki. Może dziewczyna miała za sobą jakieś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne doświadczenie? Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

\- Pamiętasz tamtego chłopca? Podczas zeszłorocznej Czystki?! Usmażyli go żywcem! To mordercy, nie można im ufać!

Szybko przypomniał sobie tamto wydarzenie. Tak, doszło do jakichś zamieszek. Chłopak zaczął się robić zbyt agresywny. Kilkoro Magów chciało go ogłuszyć, ale zamiast tego...

\- To był wypadek. Nikt nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Połączone uderzenia ogłuszające zbiły się w jedno uderzenie ogniowe.

\- Nie rozumiem połowy słów, które wypowiadasz - syknęła ze łzami w oczach.

Była naprawdę przerażona. Dlaczego Cery go nie uprzedził? A może to właśnie była chytry plan Złodzieja? Zacisnął jedną pięść. Ceryni chyba zapomniał, z kim pogrywał.

\- Soneo. Chcę ci pomóc. Wiesz co się stanie, jeśli Gildia dowie się, że w slumsach przebywa nieszkolony dziki Mag?

\- Zabiją mnie?

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Ale na pewno nie pozwolą ci tu zostać. Ja mogę dać ci wybór.

\- Wybór?

\- Możesz tutaj zostać. A ja nauczę się wszystkiego, co powinnaś wiedzieć.

Zapadła cisza. Nawet Ceryni nie miał pojęcia o tej części planu i teraz nerwowo poruszył się pod ścianą. Sonea patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, jakby za wszelką cenę próbowała go zrozumieć. _To jeszcze dziecko_, pomyślał. Mogła mieć około siedemnastu lat, nie więcej.

\- Możesz też udać się ze mną do Gildii, ale wtedy będziesz musiała pamiętać, by zachować wszystko, co tu się wydarzyło, w tajemnicy. Zostaniesz Nowicjuszką, zamieszkasz tam z innymi adeptami.

\- Nie pójdę tam. Nigdy w życiu...

\- Więc zostań. I pozwól mi cię szkolić. - Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z szybko bijącego serca w swojej piersi.

Milczała, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Nigdy nie wziął sobie Nowicjusza. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to było uczyć kogoś od zera, a już tym bardziej robić to wbrew prawu. Szkolić potajemnie dzikiego Maga. Czarnego Maga...

\- A jaki ty masz w tym interes? Wolno wam tak robić?

\- Pozwól, że na razie zachowam to dla siebie - odparł, czując jak kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie. - Ale owszem, w zamian będę miał w wobec ciebie pewne oczekiwania.

\- Potrzebuję...

\- Czasu. Wiem. Daję ci go do jutra. Jeśli nie otrzymam twojej odpowiedzi, będę zmuszony poinformować kogo trzeba, że w mieście przebywa nieszkolony Mag. Zaczną cię szukać.

\- Już o tym mówiłeś. A teraz, zostaw nas samych, _proszę _\- powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Ruszył ku drzwiom, lecz wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Nie przedstawiłem ci się. Akkarin z rodu Devlon, domu Velan.

\- Cóż, Akkarinie - powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. - Moje imię już znasz.

* * *

_A więc tak. Powracam. Z nowym opowiadaniem, z głową pełną pomysłów. Czekam na wasze wsparcie, albo raczej na cokolwiek, co macie mi do powiedzenia :D. Kolejny rozdział mogę zapowiedzieć najwcześniej za tydzień, NO CHYBA, że mnie zmotywujecie. Dajcie znać, czy jesteście ciekawi, co będzie dalej, bo ja już wiem... ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Zgodziła się. Akkarin nie był do końca pewny co ją przekonało. Być może niechęć do Gildi, być może strach przed nim. Gdy spotkali się kolejny raz, Sonea była blada i wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę się przewrócić. Stali w podziemnej siedzibie Ceryniego i mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że jeśli miał ją uczyć, potrzebowali do tego odpowiedniego miejsca. Nie zapytał, gdzie mieszkała. Skoro pochodziła stąd, podejrzewał, że zajmowała jeden z tych obskurnych pokoi w przepełnionych gościńcach. Tak, czy inaczej, miejsce musiało być nowe. Nikt z kim dotychczas miała do czynienia nie powinien wiedzieć, gdzie obecnie przebywała.

\- Jaką mam pewność, że mówisz prawdę? - zapytała, mrużąc oczy. - Jaką mam pewność, że faktycznie jestem, - przełknęła ślinę, - magiem?

\- Kiedy przyjdzie na to pora, uwolnię twoją moc - odrzekł i rozejrzał się po ciasnej izbie. - Potrzebujemy lepszego miejsca. I więcej światła. Czeka cię wiele czytania.

Zacisnęła usta i kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie chcesz dowiedzieć się do czego jesteś zdolna?

\- N-nie wiem. Trochę mnie to wszystko... - wzruszyła ramionami i opuściła wzrok na swoje zniszczone buty.

_Przerasta, _dokończył za nią w myślach. Nie mógł jej się dziwić. Nagle w jej życiu pojawił się Wielki Mistrz Gildii, której szczerze nienawidziła i szantażem zmusił do nauki magii, o której nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Musiała czuć się jak zakładniczka. Westchnął. Należało ją do siebie przekonać, jeśli cokolwiek miało z tego wyjść. Potrzebował jej.

\- Ceryni znajdzie dla ciebie mieszkanie - powiedział, nieświadomy zaskoczonego wyrazu jej twarzy. - I jakieś... porządne ubranie. Nie marzniesz w tym?

Poruszyła się niespokojnie, obejmując ramionami podarty płaszcz, na którym ścieliła się łata na łacie, skrywający przetarte na kolanie spodnie i zacerowaną koszulę.

\- Mamy lato - zauważyła cicho.

Niemal uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie sądził, żeby posiadała zimową garderobę.

\- Spotkamy się, gdy wszystko będzie go-

Przerwało mu głośne burczenie z jej brzucha. Sonea skrzywiła się, a jej twarz pokryła się rumieńcem wstydu. Nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego była taka blada i ledwo stała na nogach. Być może nie jadła od kilku dni. Poczuł wzbierającą złość i zacisnął pięści. Z pewnością Sonea nie była jedyną, którą dręczył głód. Jak wiele dzieci nie dożywało jej wieku, bo ich rodzice nie byli w stanie ich wykarmić? Jak wiele osób musiało, tak jak ona kraść, by przeżyć?

\- Kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami, unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- Zostań tu. Przyślę ci coś do jedzenia. - Ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Mówiłem poważnie - dodał widząc pełen wątpliwości wyraz jej twarzy. - Nie wychodź stąd.

Zanim przekroczył próg, wyłapał zmianę jej spojrzenia na nieco pogodniejsze.

* * *

Mały Złodziej się spisał. Znalazł im mieszkanie na pograniczu slumsów i zewnętrznego kręgu, wystarczająco blisko i jednocześnie daleko od wyjścia z tuneli, by zdążyć zgubić ogon. Na najwyższym piętrze budynku znajdował się duży pokój z oknami wybiegającymi na ulicę. Parter wyglądał na opuszczony magazyn, ktorego jedynymi mieszkańcami były kłęby kurzu i pajęczyny w oknach. Idealne pierwsze wrażenie, by odstraszyć niechcianych gości.

Tego razu, jak zwykle, gdy się z nią widział, panował mrok. Akkarin zamknął okiennice i rozpalił nad głową kulę świetlną. Usłyszał jak szybko nabrała powietrza i spojrzał na nią.

\- Wygodniejsze od świec i lamp. Można ją zabrać ze sobą.

Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła się rozglądać. Podeszła do łóżka w rogu pokoju i ostrożnie na nim usiadła. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i Akkarin musiał powstrzymać swój własny uśmiech na widok jej zadowolenia.

\- To są księgi o całkowitych podstawach magii - powiedział, wyciągając z obszernej kieszeni płaszcza dwa niewielkie wolumeny. - Dowiesz się z nich czym właściwie jest magia i dlaczego niektórzy mają jej więcej. Poznasz też trochę historię Gildii... Albo, nie. Właściwie to pomiń te fragmenty. Zanudzą cię na śmierć.

Zerknął na nią i zauważył dziwne zakłopotanie na jej twarzy. Sonea zarumieniła się i zaczęła nerwowo skubać skórkę przy paznokciu. Podszedł do niej i położył książki na materacu. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z ciekawości, ale nie sięgnęła po żadną z nich. Wtedy do niego dotarło.

\- Nie umiesz czytać.

Musiała usłyszeć nutkę rozczarowania w jego głosie, bo zacisnęła usta i szybko odwróciła głowę by ukryć jeszcze obfitszy rumieniec. Zganił się w duchu. Czego właściwie się spodziewał? Oczywiście, że nie potrafiła czytać, kto miałby ją tego nauczyć?

\- Znam litery - burknęła, obrażona. - Nie potrafię ich tylko połączyć.

Uśmiechnął się od nosem i mruknął:

\- Czeka nas więc dużo pracy.

* * *

Pracy miał też dużo w Gildii. Poza swoją nieoficjalną nowicjuszką w slumsach, miał też obowiązki do spełnienia, jako Wielki Mistrz. Lorlen już trzeci dzień ścigał go o pismo, które miał wystosować do króla. Arcymistrz Wojowników za wszelką cenę chciał popsuć mu większość poranków i czekał na niego pod Rezydencją, by pochwalić się postępem nowego projektu, który miał zachęcić do wybierania jego dyscypliny. Razem z budowniczymi wnosił nową arenę do ćwiczeń. Miała być wielka i całkowicie przyćmiewać swoją starą poprzedniczkę.

Mistrzyni Vinara przysłała mu pismo z prośbą o więcej funduszy na Dom Uzdrowicieli. Szybko przekazał je do Lorlena. Papierkowa robota była całkowicie nie w jego stylu, za to jego przyjaciel świetnie się w niej odnajdywał.

Gdy zapadał zmrok, a Gildia szykowała się do snu, on wkładał płaszcz i wychodził do slumsów, by uczyć Soneę. Dziewczyna była bystra. Chłonęła wiedzę jak gąbka. Ponieważ nie potrafiła czytać, pierwszą godzinę ich spotkania poświęcali na naukę pisania, a następnie zaczynał jej czytać księgi. Siadała wtedy na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i patrząc na niego wielkimi brązowymi oczami, słuchała w skupieniu każdego jego słowa. Co jakiś czas zerkał na nią, by upewnić się, że nie zasnęła z nudów, jednak ona wydawała się pochłonięta do tego stopnia, że równie dobrze mogłaby zapomnieć o mruganiu.

W pierwszym tygodniu nauczyła się czytać i pisać pierwsze proste zdania. Uśmiechała się z dumą na widok koślawych, nieco za dużych liter. Starał się jej na chwalić za często, ale nie musiał. Nie potrzebowała tego i szybko zauważył, że uczyła się nie dlatego, że ją do tego zmusił, lecz dlatego, że chciała. Robiła to dla siebie. To oznaczało dobry początek ich współpracy.

Czasem zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałaby Gildia, gdyby odkryła jego sekret. Ten drugi, tuż po znajomości czarnej magii. Za które z przewinień czekałaby go surowsza kara? Widział, że groziłaby mu śmierć. Szkolenie dzikiego maga pod nosem Gildii na pewno nie należało do okoliczności łagodzących potencjalny wyrok.

Minęło kilka długich tygodni, zanim w mieście pojawił się kolejny szpieg. To właśnie wtedy zdecydował, że pora zająć się mocą Sonei. Musiała nauczyć się nią posługiwać i bronić, gdyby ktoś postanowił ją skrzywdzić. Przyszedł do niej jak zwykle późnym wieczorem i z niepokojem odkrył, że nie było jej w mieszkaniu. Zaczął się rozglądać, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wiadomości, czegokolwiek co mogłoby być wskazówką gdzie też podziała się jego podopieczna. Wtedy też usłyszał jak drzwi na parterze otwierają się z cichym jękiem i natychmiast poczuł jej zduszoną prezencję, wciąż skrzętnie ukrytą przed każdym innym Magiem.

Sonea wbiegła po schodach i zatrzymała się jak wryta.

\- Nie sądziłam, że dziś przyjdziesz - powiedziała po chwili wahania.

Akkarin dostrzegł w jej dłoniach jakiś pakunek.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- W mieście - powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądała jakoś inaczej._ Ach tak_, miała na sobie swój stary, dziurawy płaszcz. Odkąd rozpoczęli naukę, dawał jej co jakiś czas trochę pieniędzy, za które kupiła sobie nowe ubranie i nieco wyposażyła swoje mieszkanie. Tym razem jednak wybrała ten obdarty kawałek materiału i Akkarin nie potrzebował wiele, by się domyślić:

\- Ukradłaś coś - stwierdził z naganą.

Sonea spąsowiałą i zaklęła pod nosem. A więc domyślała się, że go tym rozzłości.

\- Miałaś tego więcej nie robić - dodał z naciskiem.

\- Nie ukradłam. To i tak było niczyje - mruknęła i podeszła do stołu by rozłożyć paczuszkę.

Podszedł do niej i musiał przypomnieć sobie, by zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy, bo zobaczył jak Sonea wyciąga lekko zmatowione lusterko.

\- To wciąż kradzież - zauważył, obserwując ją, gdy podeszła do komody, by tam ukryć swoją zdobycz.

\- Nie - uparła się i odwróciła, by na niego spojrzeć. - Znalazłam je w opuszczonym sklepie. Zostało tam tylko to i.. to.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni postrzępione pióro i podeszła bliżej, by mu je pokazać.

\- Będę mogła ćwiczyć pisanie, gdy cię nie będzie.

Chciał powiedzieć, że mógł jej przecież jakieś kupić, ale zachował to dla siebie. Wyraz radości w jej oczach skutecznie go powstrzymał.

\- Musimy zająć się dziś czymś ważnym - zmienił temat i Sonea natychmiast spoważniała. - Twoją mocą.

Pobladła i zagryzła usta. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy się czymś denerwowała, albo próbowała się skupić. Jak gdy pisała coś na kartce. Zaciskała wtedy wargi, przekrzywiała głowę i pochylała się nad stołem tak mocno, że Akkarin miał ochotę chwycić ją za ramiona i wyprostować. Jemu zawsze powtarzano "siedź prosto, bo będziesz miał krzywy kręgosłup".

\- Czyli... co będziemy robić?

\- Sięgnę w głąb twojego umysłu i pokaże ci co robić.

Nabrała do płuc zdenerwowany oddech. On także poczuł cień niepokoju - nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, choć wiedział, że to było banalne.

\- Uważam, że jesteś gotowa. Wiesz już wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć początkujący nowicjusz. Pamiętasz co mówiliśmy o kontroli?

\- Mam sobie wyobrazić pokój. Cokolwiek to oznacza.

\- Za chwilę wszystko zrozumiesz.

Wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłonie, na co Sonea posłusznie zrobiła jeszcze dwa kroki i wtedy dotknął jej skroni. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, posyłając jej słaby uśmiech. Chciał ją trochę uspokoić, lecz Sonea wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zestresowaną z każdą sekundą.

\- Zamknij oczy i odpręż się. Poczujesz napór na swoje myśli. Nie walcz z tym.

\- Nie wiedziałabym jak... - mruknęła i opuściła powieki.

Jej umysł był jak otwarta księga. Bez barier, które wznosił wokół każdy z magów, wydała mu się zupełnie bezbronna. Po chwili poczuł jej świadomość wokół siebie, wciąż rozmytą i bezkształtną.

_\- Soneo?_

_\- Och! To ty?_

_\- Tak, to ja. Słyszysz teraz moje myśli, a ja słyszę twoje. Co czujesz? Co widzisz?_

Rozejrzał się po pustej, zamglonej przestrzeni. Moc, skryta wewnątrz niej, pulsowała i przywoływała go do siebie z każdej strony. Czuł jej siłę. Wyjątkowo dużą siłę.

_\- Niewiele. Jakby mgłę. Powinnam cię widzieć?_

_\- Niekoniecznie. Skup się. Czujesz swoją moc? Jest silna, woła mnie. Poszukaj tego sygnału._

Przez chwilę milczała. Pod opuszkami palców poczuł pot, który zrosił jej czoło.

_\- T-to... to moja moc?_ \- zapytała i nagle mgła wokół nich rozwiała się i Akkarin zobaczył pusty pokój. W jego centralnym miejscu pulsowała jaskrawym światłem sfera, mieniąca się na złoto i czerwono.

Potężne źródło energii, pomyślał pod wrażeniem.

_\- Świetnie. Znalazłaś ją_ \- w jego głosie rozbrzmiała duma i miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. - _Teraz musisz ją schować. Inaczej nie będziesz potrafiła z niej korzystać i zrobi się..._

_\- Nieprzyjemnie. Wiem, ostrzegałeś._

Obserwował, jak tworzy pokój i przenosi do niego promienistą sferę. Czuł ekscytację. Udało jej się za pierwszym razem! Sonea zamknęła drzwi.

\- _Powinnam założyć kłódkę?_ \- zapytała.

Roześmiał się.

-_ To tylko iluzja, którą tworzysz przede mną. Kłódka może być jej kolejnym elementem, ale nie musi. Z czasem zrozumiesz. A teraz, wycofam się powoli z twojego umysłu._

Ściągnął dłonie z jej czoła i spojrzał na nią. Miała wciąż mocno zaciskała powieki, a pomiędzy zmarszczonymi brwiami uwydatniła się pionowa zmarszczka. W końcu odetchnęła i otworzyła oczy. Przypatrywali się sobie i Sonea wyraźnie na coś czekała. Coś, co się nie wydarzyło, sądząc po jej skonsternowanej minie.

\- To już? - zapytała, jakby zawiedziona.

Akkarin parsknął.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś?

\- Bo ja wiem. Że poczuję się jakoś inaczej.

\- Tak naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło. Twoja moc to coś, co miałaś zawsze. Była częścią ciebie odkąd pojawiłaś się na świecie. Teraz tylko ją zbudziłaś. Soneo - Akkarin położył dłonie na jej ramionach i pochylił się lekko by powiedzieć: - Oto kim naprawdę jesteś. Jesteś magiem. Urodziłaś się, by nim zostać.

Oddychała głęboko, wciąż marszcząc czoło, aż w końcu jej twarz się rozpogodziła, a na jej usta wpłynął szeroki, szczery uśmiech.

* * *

Kiedy zaczęli ćwiczyć wykorzystywanie mocy czas zaczął mijać mu tak szybko, że nim się spostrzegł, nadeszła zima. Szedł mrocznym tunelem i zastanawiał się kiedy Gildia zauważy jego nocne wędrówki. Póki co dobrze się ukrywał. Nawet Takan nie wiedział z kim spotykał się w slumsach. Tak było bezpieczniej. W razie badania prawdomówności, jego służący nie mógłby zdradzić sekretu istnienia Sonei. Jeśli oskarżyliby go o czarną magię, ona wciąż byłaby na wolności. Mogłaby zająć się szpiegami. Ale najpierw będzie musiała nauczyć się z nimi walczyć. I dowiedzieć się o ich istnieniu...

Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd zabił ostatniego szpiega. Wraz z nadejściem zimy wiedział, że zaczną pojawiać się nieco rzadziej. O tej porze roku Żelazne Wzgórza były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i niewielu udawało się je przekroczyć.

Wyszedł z tuneli i usłyszał przywołujący go gwizd. Znał ten sygnał - Ceryni. Młody Złodziej wyłonił się z mroku i podszedł do niego sprężystym krokiem. Akkarinowi wydało się, że ten urósł przed ostatnie pół roku.

\- Możemy pogadać? - zapytał, wypuszczając z ust kłęby pary.

Akkarin przytaknął i pozwolił Złodziejowi odprowadzić się do tej samej spelunki, w której spotkali się niegdyś z Soneą.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał, zajmując miejsce przy lepiącym się do dłoni stoliku.

\- Sonea - rzucił, jak hasło Złodziej. - Nie widziałem jej od kilku tygodni.

\- Jest cała i zdrowa. Nie masz powodu do zmartwień.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałeś?

\- Tydzień temu.

\- Czego ją uczysz?

\- Zaciągnąłeś mnie tu, bo martwisz się o swoją przyjaciółkę, czy po prostu zżera cię ciekawość? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

\- I to, i to. Wiesz, że w czasie Czystki jej wujostwo zostało wyrzucone z miasta? - w głosie Złodzieja pojawił się jad.

Czystka. Zwykle nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jednak tegoroczna długo zaprzątała jego myśli. Od tamtego czasu coś popsuło się między nimi i Akkarin doskonale wiedział dlaczego. Nie potrafił powiedzieć jej, że tak naprawdę nie miał na to większego wpływu. Czystka była czysto polityczna i gdyby Gildia nie brała w niej udziału, byłaby dużo bardziej krwawa i brutalna. Na szczęście Sonea była bezpieczna.

\- Dawno nie było nowych szpiegów - Cery zmienił temat widząc, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.

\- Jak każdej zimy.

\- Ciężko mi stwierdzić. To dopiero moja druga.

\- O co chodzi Złodzieju? - wtrącił podirytowany. - Chyba nie jesteśmy tu by rozmawiać o pogodzie.

Cery zacisnął wargi i westchnął.

\- Chcesz, by zabijała dla ciebie szpiegów, prawda? - zapytał wreszcie.

Przez długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w zupełnej ciszy. Wreszcie Akkarin pochylił się nad stołem i Złodziej odruchowo przysunął się nieco bliżej.

\- Pozwól, że zachowam to dla siebie.

Młody mężczyzna wydał z siebie rozzłoszczone warknięcie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci jej tak narażać.

\- Jest potężniejsza niż myślisz. I wiele się już nauczyła. Nie musisz bać się o jej zdrowie. Lepiej zacznij bać się o swoje, jeśli ją wkurzysz - powiedział Akkarin i wstał od stołu.

Ceryni chciał podążyć za nim, ale Akkarin przy użyciu odrobiny magii posadził go z powrotem na stołku. Nie miał czasu się z nim użerać. Nie za to mu płacił. Poza tym musiał już iść, i tak był spóźniony.

* * *

Wszedł na górę po wąskich schodach i znalazł ją pochyloną nad pergaminem. Dzięki ćwiczeniom jej pismo zaczynało jakoś wyglądać, a ona sama wyraźnie czerpała z tego przyjemność. Nad jej głową unosiła się kula światła, która odrobinę migotała, jakby dziewczyna chciała odtworzyć płomień świecy, do którego była przyzwyczajona.

Nie podniosła na niego spojrzenia gdy się zatrzymał, ani gdy podszedł bliżej. A więc wciąż się na niego gniewała. Akkarin odchrząknął i dopiero wtedy Sonea wyprostowała się, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Uderzyło w niego to, jak się zmieniła. Niegdyś krótkie, chłopięce włosy, zdążyły sporo urosnąć i teraz zakrywały jej uszy i zaczynały nachodzić na kark. Dzięki regularnym posiłkom jej policzki zaokrągliły się, przez co przestała wyglądać jak szkielet, na którym ktoś powiesił ubranie, a jej skóra zyskała zdrowszy odcień. W jej oczach błysnęła ciekawość i Akkarin przez krótką pomyślał, że Sonea była ładna.

Odchrząknął kolejny raz, jednak nie potrafił już odgonić tej myśli.

Ile miała właściwie lat? Nigdy jej o to nie spytał.

\- Przeczytałaś księgę do końca? - zapytał zbyt surowym tonem, wciąż trochę rozzłoszczony spotkaniem z Cerynim i swoimi dziwnymi przemyśleniami na temat urody Sonei.

Wróciła do pisania i odparła od niechcenia:

\- Mmm. Straszne nudy. Wolę Uzdrawianie.

\- Alchemia też bywa przydatna.

\- Wolałabym to poćwiczyć, niż tylko czytać.

\- A propos ćwiczeń... - zaczął i tym samym skupił na sobie jej uwagę. - Pora zacząć ćwiczyć walkę. Musisz nauczyć się tworzyć i trzymać tarczę oraz tworzyć pociski.

Zerwała się na równe nogi i Akkarin musiał cofnąć się o krok, by nie zderzyć się z czubkiem jej głowy.

\- Dzisiaj? - zapytała podekscytowana.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o swoim wujostwie? - Nie wiedząc czemu, zmienił temat. Nie dawało mu to spokoju.

Sonea zamarła i przez jej twarz przemknęło tysiące myśli.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Cerym.

\- A ty nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

\- Bo może nie chcę - mruknęła i zadarła głowę, jakby chciała wydać mu się wyższa.

Taka właśnie była. Uparta, zawzięta i butna. Miała duszę prawdziwej Wojowniczki.

Czasem ten jej upór bywał irytujący. Wtedy w myślach nazywał ją nieposłuszną. Jej zachowanie nie przeszło by w Gildii i teraz, gdy ją dobrze poznał, Akkarin nie potrafił wyobrazić jej sobie w brązowej szacie Nowicjuszki, wykonującej polecenia Magów. To nie należało do natury Sonei. Mimo tego, nie zwracał jej uwagi. Dziewczyna nie miała być jego podopieczną, lecz partnerką, gdy już do tego dojrzeje.

\- Chodź, nauczę się tworzenia tarcz - powiedział w końcu.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w podekscytowaniu i Akkarinowi wydało się, że przez chwilę także to poczuł.

* * *

_I co? Co sądzicie? Jak myślicie, co z tego wyniknie? _

_Dziękuję za komentarze, nie wiecie, jaka to dla mnie przyjemność. Nawet dwa słowa dają cudowne uczucie, że ktoś czyta to, co piszę. Piszę, bo kocham. Ale kocham też moich czytelników! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Wraz z końcem zimy zaczął spodziewać się nowego szpiega. Śnieg jeszcze dobrze nie stopniał, a mokre błoto spływało rynsztokiem, gdy wracał ze spotkania z Cerynim. Wyglądało na to, że jego ludzie tak obstawili miasto, że każdy ruch ze strony Kariko powinien być dla nich widoczny jak na dłoni.

To był długi dzień. W Gildii odbyło się posiedzenie, na którym wszyscy Magowie głosowali nad przyjęciem nowego projektu nauczania. Następnie spotkał się z Lorlenem w jego gabinecie.

_\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś mało sypiał - zauważył jego bystry przyjaciel._

_To prawda. Od powrotu i tak miał problemy ze snem, ale obecnie udawało mu się zmrużyć oczy na dwie, może trzy godziny w nocy. Wzmacniał się magią, chociaż wiedział, że nie mógł robić tego bez końca. Ale najpierw musiał przygotować Soneę. Z resztą, odpocznie sobie po śmierci._

_\- Nie mniej niż zwykle - skłamał, jak zwykle bezbłędnie._

_Lorlen przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, pochylony nad pergaminem. W końcu podniósł głowę i posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie._

_\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że prowadzisz podwójne życie._

_Akkarin wiedział, że miał to być zwykły żart. Na ustach Administratora błądził wątły uśmiech, jednak on poczuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała, spięły się w gotowości. Nie wiedział. Nikt nie wiedział. Przemknęło mu przez myśli. Zmusił się do odwzajemnienia uśmiechu i powiedział:_

_\- Moja doba ma tyle samo godzin, co twoja, Lorlenie._

_Niebieskie oczy mężczyzny zmrużyły się, gdy się roześmiał._

_\- Nasza mała rodzinka jest ostatnio wymagająca. Ten projekt nauczania Starszyzna wałkuje już od roku. Dobrze, że w końcu to przegłosowaliśmy. Jeszcze raz usłyszałbym słowo syllabus, a gotów byłbym zwrócić dzisiejszy obiad._

_Akkarin zaśmiał się, czując ulgę ze zmiany tematu, jednak jego myśli pozostały ponure. Jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie ciągnąć te kłamstwo? Kiedy w końcu prawda wyjdzie na jaw? Miał coraz mniej czasu._

Zastał Soneę ćwiczącą tworzenie uderzeń ogniowych. Ciskała je w tarczę, którą dla niej stworzył. Bariera pochłaniała magię, dzięki czemu dziewczyna mogła ją z powrotem pobrać i ćwiczyć bez końca.

Płomienie rozlazły się po niewidzialnej tarczy i zgasły z cichym syknięciem. Sonea odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Widząc, że przyniósł coś do zjedzenia, posłała mu uśmiech. Akkarin poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się w krtani.

\- Długo już ćwiczysz?

\- Trochę - odparła.

Odgarnęła włosy z czoła i spięła je na szczycie głowy spinką, która w rzeczywistości była inkalem z jego rękawa. Kiedyś go tutaj zgubił.

Odebrała pakunek z jego dłoni i niemal mrucząc z zadowolenia, podeszła do stołu.

\- Skoro opanowałaś już ogniowe, możemy poćwiczyć paraliżujące.

\- Mmm - przytaknęła, rozwijając serwetę. - Takan jak zwykle przechodzi samego siebie.

Przed nią nie ukrywał istnienia swojego służącego. Nie miała pojęcia skąd pochodził i jak się poznali, ale nie było też powodów, dla których miałaby myśleć, że to on sam przygotowywał im posiłki. I tak wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy opowiedział jej o rezydencji i przepychu, który otaczał go na co dzień. Chwyciła kawałek czerwonego mięsa, jak zwykle pomijając sztućce, które przyniósł.

\- Wiesz, czytałam tę książkę o eliksirach. Ten, który przyspiesza porost włosów na całym ciele, to chyba jakiś żart. Kto chciałby wyglądać jak pies?

Akkarin ukrył uśmiech, odwracając głowę i podszedł do niej. Usiadł naprzeciwko i oparł łokcie o blat. Sonea wzięła do rąk czerwoną odmianę pachi i wgryzła się w nie z zapałem. Nie odzywał się, obserwując ją w milczeniu. W końcu dziewczyna zjadła prawie wszystko, oblizała palce i osunęła na oparcie krzesła. Jej duże brązowe oczy wypełniły się zadowoleniem, lecz wtedy spostrzegła jego minę.

\- Akkarin - powiedziała, a on jak zwykle poczuł dziwny dreszcz, gdy wymawiała jego imię. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Zastanawiałem się... - zaczął, szukając wygodnego kłamstwa, ale w końcu zdecydował się na prawdę - ile masz lat.

Uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi. Po chwili otrząsnęła się i zamyśliła.

\- Yyy. Sama nie wiem. Chociaż nie, czekaj - dodała szybko i zagryzła wargi. - Dziewiętnaście... Nie. Dwadzieścia. Prawie. Obchodzę urodziny po przesileniu wiosennym.

Dwadzieścia? Jeszcze pół roku temu był pewien, że miała nie więcej, niż siedemnaście. Jego wzrok omiótł jej rozluźnioną sylwetkę i Akkarin musiał przyznać, że się zmieniła. Po wychodzonej, bladej dziewczynie nie było śladu. Odkąd odrosły jej włosy, nikt nie musiałby się zastanawiać nad jej płcią. W rzeczywistości Sonea zaczynała coraz bardziej przypominać kobietę i nie wiedzieć czemu ta myśl wzbudziła w nim dziwny niepokój.

\- Przeczytasz mi ten rozdział? - zapytał, szybko zmieniając temat. - Chyba nie mam dziś sił na więcej.

Sonea przytaknęła i wstała, by przynieść książkę. Zanim wróciła, on zdążył sprzątnąć ze stołu. Zaczęła czytać i Akkarin musiał przyznać, że szło jej naprawdę dobrze. Robiła coraz mniejsze przerwy między wyrazami, tak, że jej głos brzmiał niemal płynnie. Wsłuchiwał się w ten dźwięk i pomyślał, że to właśnie jej głosu słuchał ostatnio najczęściej. A raczej _słuchał, _zamiast tylko biernie do siebie dopuszczać. Po chwili poczuł nadciągającą falę znużenia. Oparł się wygodniej i pozwolił powiekom opaść.

Zbudził go Takan, a raczej jego zdenerwowanie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Sonea przygląda mu się z lekko otwartymi ustami. W dłoniach trzymała wciąż otwartą książkę i domyślił się, że musiał przysnąć tylko na kilka minut.

Emocje Takana znowu przedarły się przez uczucie senności.

_\- Co się dzieje?_ \- wysłał.

_\- Złodziej mówi, że w mieście jest szpieg. Zabił w porcie._ \- Przyszła odpowiedź od służącego. - _Gdzie jesteś Panie?_

-_ W mieście. Bedę tam za kilkanaście minut._

Zerwał się na równe nogi, na co Sonea także poderwała się z miejsca, upuszczając księgę. Przestraszył ją.

\- Muszę iść. Wydarzyło się coś w porcie, jestem tam potrzebny.

\- W środku nocy? - zapytała, idąc za nim, gdy szedł w stronę schodów.

\- Zostań tu. Nie wychodź na zewnątrz.

Zaczął schodzić, gdy zatrzymała go, łapiąc za rękaw.

\- Ktoś jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Tak jak tamtej nocy, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy?

Zamurowało go.

\- Skąd-

\- Pójdę z tobą.

\- Nie - uciął stanowczo. - Zostajesz tutaj. Zobaczymy się później.

\- Akkarin! - zawołała za nim, ale zdążył już zbiec po schodach.

Chłodne nocne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Potrzebował tego, by oczyścić myśli. Wciąż czuł zdenerwowanie Takana, które przebijało się, mimo, że zamknął połączenie. To, co powiedziała Sonea. Dziewczyna wiedziała więcej, niż się spodziewał. Oczywiście, że tak, była bystra i potrafiła łączyć fakty.

Do portu miał kilka minut szybkim krokiem. Był środek nocy, więc ulice były opustoszałe. Jedynie w spelunach tętniło życie, ale Akkarin omijał je szerokim łukiem.

Zapach słonej wody i ryb podpowiedział mu, że był blisko portu. Wytężył zmysły w poszukiwaniu obcej magicznej prezencji. Wychwycił ją gdzieś w okolicy północnych doków. Ruszył tam, przelotnie sprawdzając poziom swojej mocy. Skrzywił się, _mogło być lepiej_.

Słyszał jednostajny szum wody, rozbijającej się o ściany portu. W mroku nieoświetlonych uliczek, nie widział niczego, poza kształtami otaczających go budynków. Ukrył się w jednym z zaułków i zaczął obserwować okolicę. Skoro Złodziej tak prędko dowiedział się o morderstwie, oznaczało to, że jeden z jego ludzi musiał być na miejscu. Może wciąż tu był?

Niewyraźna prezencja rozmywała się gdzieś kilkaset metrów przed nim. Nie potrafił określić, gdzie dokładnie był szpieg, dopóki ten nie użył magii. Zależało mu, by dopaść go tego wieczora. Im mniej miał ofiar na koncie, tym był słabszy. Nagle dostrzegł światło na piętrze jednego z budynków. Zmrużył oczy, jednak jasność ledwie przedzierała się przez ogarniający go mrok. Ruszył w tym kierunku, nie oddalając się od ścian.

Gdy był już bardzo blisko zauważył, że aby wejść do środka, musiał przejść najpierw przez hangar dla łodzi. Wślizgnął się przez uchylone drzwi i zamarł. Na środku hangaru, rzucone niedbale na zwinięte sieci, leżało ciało młodej kobiety. Miała ciemne włosy i szeroko otwarte w strachu oczu. Na krótką chwilę jego serce ścisnęło przerażenie, bo ofiara przypominała mu Soneę, jednak szybko się otrząsnął.

Szpieg gdzieś tu był.

Po drugiej stronie dostrzegł schody. Nie przeszedł kilku kroków, gdy gdzieś nad głową usłyszał tupot czyichś stóp. Osłonił się tarczą i gdy napastnik skoczył na niego, rozległ się jego przeraźliwy wrzask. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię i przeturlał na odległość kilku kroków. Objął się ramionami, wciąż żałośnie wyjąc, gdy tarcza wypalała mu skórę aż do kości. Akkarin podszedł do niego, nie tracąc czasu i wyciągnął sztylet. Pochylił się nad sachakaninem i przeciął skórę na jego udzie. Pociągnął jego moc i wtedy jego ciało przeszył ból. Odebrało mu tchu i osunął się na plecy. Jak mógł być tak głupi i nie sprawdzić, czy nie było ich dwóch?

Z podwyższenia zeskoczyła na ziemię smukła sylwetka. Obróciła w dłoni noż i gdy Akkarin wzniósł tarczę, zaatakowała go gradem pocisków. Wciąż nie mogąc się podnieść, zaklął w myślach. Była zbyt potężna jak na niewolnika. Miała wysokie, skórzane buty i płaszcz podszyty białym futrem. To musiała być Ichani.

Dał się złapać w dziecinną pułapkę.

Zapasy jego mocy malały z każdą chwilą, a napór jej magii stopniowo się zwiększał. Po kilku minutach zrozumiał, że nie zamierzała odpuścić. Uderzenie paraliżujące przestawało działać. Akkarin podniósł się na kolana, ale zachwiał się, gdy zapasy jego mocy zmalały do tego stopnia, że ścisnęło go w krtani. W końcu, wciąż nie rozumiejąc jak pozwolił, by do tego doszło, opuścił tarczę. Wtedy Ichani przerwała atak i z wyrazem triumfu na ustach, podeszła do niego. Zamachnęła się na jego krtań, lecz zdołał jeszcze załapać jej nadgarstek. Posłała mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i mocniej naparła. Warknął z wysiłku, czując, że nie miał siły by ją odepchnąć.

Ostrze oparło się o skórę na jego szyi.

W tej samej chwili dostrzegł jakiś ruch za plecami Ichani. Czyżby kolejny z nich? Nie miał żadnych szans. Zacisnął gniewnie powieki i...

... poczuł strumień gorącej krwi na swojej twarzy.

Napór zelżał, a on upadł na plecy.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Ichani, trzymająca się na rozcięte w poprzek gardło. Z pomiędzy jej palców wypływała szkarłatna krew. Osunęła się na kolana i jego oczom ukazała się Sonea. Trzymała w dłoni zakrwawiony nóż. Patrzyła w osłupieniu na umierającą kobietę.

W końcu jej spojrzenie przesunęło się na jego twarz i otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz był pierwszy.

\- Zabierz jej moc.

\- C-co?

\- Tak jak ci pokazywałem, szybko - warknął, wstając.

Sonea jednak stała nieruchomo, patrząc z przerażeniem na leżącą na ziemi Ichani. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Charczała, walcząc o powietrze.

Akkarin dopadł do niej i położył dłoń na ranie. Sekundę później jej ciało zwiotczało. Odetchnął, wzmacniając się i choć jego serce wciąż biło nierówno, posłał Sonei surowe spojrzenie.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - warknął.

Dziewczyn zamrugała, jakby nie zrozumiała pytania. Otworzyła usta i bezradnie poruszyła nimi, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Jej spojrzenie przeskakiwało między jego twarzą, a martwą Ichani.

\- Miałaś tam zostać! - ryknął.

Wzdrygnęła się, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. Dlaczego podniósł na nią głos? Co się z nim działo? Wyprostował się, lecz wtedy dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i upuszczając noż, wybiegła na zewnątrz.

Przez kilka chwil stał w pogrążonym w ciszy hangarze, otoczony przez trzy martwe ciała. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach krwi i Akkarin nagle poczuł, że drżały mu ręce. Był _tak_ blisko, by dać się zabić. Przez wiele lat igrał z tym niebezpieczeństwem, ale jeszcze _nigdy_ nie otarł się o śmierć tak mocno, jak dziś. Wrócił strach, który utrzymywał go przy życiu, wtedy, na pustyni, pośród innych niewolników. Ten strach miał smak popiołu z ogniska i słonego potu. Powracał i przypominał mu wysuszone od słońca wargi. Zdarte gardło i posmak krwi. Drżące mięśnie i poranione kolana.

Zacisnął powieki, za wszelką cenę pragnąc odgonić od siebie koszmar tamtych lat. Nie mógł do tego wracać, dać się osłabić.

Ostatni raz rozejrzał się wokół i wyszedł z hangaru. Podążył za ciepłą prezencją Sonei i znalazł ją nad wodą. Patrzyła na falującą czarną toń i dygotała. Z zimna? Ze strachu? Podszedł bliżej i wtedy zobaczył, że płakała. Żal ścisnął go za serce i wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć jej ramienia. Znieruchomiała pod jego palcami.

\- Uratowałaś mi życie. Dziękuję - powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem, gdy dotarła do niego prawda.

Sonea powoli odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Miała zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Zabiłam ją - wyjąkała cicho.

Zrozumiał, że nie płakała przez niego. Nie przestraszyła się jego gniewu, jak mógł tak pomyśleć? Była przerażona, bo właśnie zabiła człowieka.

Na jej drobnych dłoniach dostrzegł plamy krwi. Zapomniał, jak przywykł do zabijania. Jednak teraz doskonale pamiętał, jak przerażał go kiedyś widok czyichś martwych oczu. Zrozumiał, że Sonea ocaliła jego życie kosztem swojej niewinności. Od teraz miała krew na rękach. Przez niego.

\- Już dobrze - powiedział niemal bezgłośnie, choć w sercu wciąż czuł tamten paniczny strach i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Sonea objęła go ramionami i zaniosła się szlochem. Przytulił ją do siebie i mimo, że przed chwilą niemal nie zginął, ogarnęło go dziwne ukojenie, gdy poczuł ciepło jej ciała. Jej dłonie mocniej wczepiły się w płaszcz na jego plecach i Akkarin nabrał do płuc głębszy oddech, wypełniony jej zapachem. Nagle wszystko zaczęło wracać na swoje miejsce. Był tutaj, nie tam. To było teraz jego życie, tamto zostawił za sobą.

Poczuł, jak ktoś im się przygląda i gdy ruszył głową zobaczył Ceryniego i jeszcze jednego Złodzieja, górującego nad wątłą sylwetką chłopaka. Odsunął od siebie Soneę i dziewczyna natychmiast zauważyła, że nie byli sami. Szybko otarła łzy, gdy tamta dwójka ruszyła w ich stronę.

Cery rzucił mu zachmurzone spojrzenie, po czym wskazał na hangar za ich plecami.

\- Wygląda na to, że dziś mamy do sprzątnięcia trzy ciała.

\- Trzy? - rozległ się głos Sonei.

\- Ofiara szpiega - odparł Ceryni, nieświadomy jej niewiedzy.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi i wbiła w niego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nic jej nie powiedziałeś, co? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale narażałeś ją na-

\- Nie powinno jej tu być. Sonea złamała moje polecenie-

\- Nie muszę słuchać twoich poleceń - syknęła.

Znalazł się pod podwójnym ostrzałem. Akkarin chwycił między dwa palce podstawę swojego nosa i zamykając na chwilę oczy nabrał głęboki oddech. Westchnął. Zapowiadała się długa noc.

* * *

Wrócili do jej mieszkania jeszcze przed świtem. Sonea wyglądała na zmęczoną, lecz gdy tylko weszli na górę, rzuciła mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. A więc nie zamierzała się poddać.

\- Teraz powiesz mi wszystko - zażądała.

\- Myślałem, że nie słuchamy swoich poleceń - zakpił.

Wypuściła głośno powietrze przez nos.

\- Jesteś mi to winien.

\- Ty też masz wobec mnie dług.

\- Czyżby?!

\- Wszystko, czego cię nauczyłem-

\- Nie powiedziałeś dlaczego to robisz! I jakoś nie potrafię uwierzyć, że robisz to z dobrego serca!

Postanowił milczeć. Sonea podeszła bliżej, a on zrozumiał, że nie chciał jej okłamywać. Odwlekał tę prawdę, bo chciał ją chronić. To śmieszne. Zaczął ją uczyć właśnie po to, by dla niego zabijała. Jednak gdzieś po drodze zaczął troszczyć się o jej dobro. Jak miał ją teraz z czystym sumieniem wysłać, by polowała na szpiegów? A jeśli ją skrzywdzą?

\- Powiedz mi - powiedziała spokojniej, widząc zamiany na jego twarzy. Potrafiła go przejrzeć, gdy tego chciała.

\- Kobieta, którą dziś zabiłaś, była szpiegiem wysłanym z Sachaki.

\- Tego państwa, tam? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem, wskazując północ.

\- Tak. Jej celem było odkrycie, czy Gildia zna czarną magię.

Widząc brak zrozumienia na jej twarzy, zaczął mówić dalej:

\- Setki lat temu wyższa magia, obecnie nazywana czarną, była powszechna. Dzięki niej, Magowie mogli pobierać moc od każdej żywej istoty, jeśli tylko przerwali ich barierę ochronną - skórę. Ich moce były niemal nieskończenie wielkie. Jednak taka potęga oczywiście bywa kłopotliwa. Krwawa. W końcu jeden z nich zbuntował się, stanął przeciwko reszcie żądając nieograniczonej władzy. Udało się go pokonać, lecz wielki kosztem. Po tamtym wydarzeniu zakazano jej stosowania, a za jej znajomość grozi kara śmierci.

Sonea uchyliła usta w zdumieniu. Jej oczy rozbłysły, gdy zaczęło do niej docierać.

\- Ci ludzie, szpiedzy, to podwładni mężczyzny, z którym niegdyś zadarłem. Zabiłem jego brata, a on poprzysiągł zemstę. Jednak boi się naszej potęgi. Bo widzisz, okłamałem go, mówiąc, że Gildia zna czarną magię, i jeśli kiedykolwiek ośmieli się nas zaatakować, spotka go prędki koniec.

\- Dlatego wysyła szpiegów, by cię sprawdzić - dodała.

\- Tak. Jeśli znajdzie dowód na moje kłamstwo-

\- Przyjdzie tu. On zna czarną magię?

\- Tak. On i jego ludzie. Jest ich garstka, lecz to i tak wystarczy, by zmieść nas z powierzchni.

\- Nieprawda - wtrąciła. - Jesteś ty. Znasz czarną magię.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na zdziwienie.

\- Widziałam, co zrobiłeś z tą kobietą. Kazałeś zabrać mi jej moc, ale po chwili sam to zrobiłeś. Musiałeś dotknąć jej - ucięła, dotykając swojej krtani.

\- Prawda. Pamiętasz, co dzieje się z Magami po śmierci? - Kiwnęła głową. - To wyobraź sobie, co stało by się z nią. Z nami. Z całym portem.

Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

\- Czy Gildia wie, że ty...

Pokręcił głową. Usłyszał jak szybko nabrała powietrza.

\- A jeśli się dowiedzą?

Nie musiał odpowiadać. Sonea odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

\- Dlaczego im nie powiesz? Skąd wiesz, że nie zrozumieją? Przecież próbujesz ich chronić.

\- To nie takie proste. Zabiłem przy jej użyciu już tyle ludzi-

Urwał, widząc jak w jej oczach pojawia się strach. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym mruknęła coś pod nosem i wznowiła swoją wędrówkę po pokoju.

\- Zaczynam rozumieć, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że będziesz miał wobec mnie pewne oczekiwania. Mam pomóc ci przeciwstawić się Gildii.

\- Co? Nie! - Niemal się nie roześmiał. Podszedł do niej i poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy spięła się w niepewności. - Nie chcę się nikomu stawiać. Chcę zapewnić Gildii bezpieczeństwo. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o szpiegach i czarnej magii.

\- Chcesz, bym ci... pomagała?

Spodziewał się strachu w jej głosie, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu usłyszał podekscytowanie.

\- Taki miałem plan, ale teraz sam nie wiem. Nie powinienem cię w to wciągać. Wciąż możesz przystąpić do Gildii, wciąż-

\- Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś - powiedziała i mrużąc oczy, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zamarł na ten kontakt i wbił spojrzenie w jej twarz. - Znam twój sekret. Chyba nie byłoby rozsądne posyłać mnie do Gildii. Ktoś mógłby się dowiedzieć.

Wyobraził ją sobie w czerwonych szatach Wojowniczki. Nie wiedział, czy pasowałaby między Magami, ale wiedział, że byłaby z nich najlepsza. Patrzył w te dobrze znane sobie oczy i ogarnęło go dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby nie wtedy, w zaułku, ich drogi i tak by się skrzyżowały. I tak samo jak teraz, miałaby rolę do odegrania w jego życiu. Może zostałby jej Mistrzem, może i tak dowiedziałaby się o jego sekrecie, może...

\- Akkarin? - zapytała, wyrywając go ze świata własnych myśli.

\- Nie wiem. Sam nie wiem. Na początku wiedziałem, ale teraz czuję mętlik w głowie - wyznał zgodnie z prawdą. - Nie zmuszę cię do niczego. Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci wyjechać. Znajdziesz sobie miejsce gdzieś poza granicami Kyralii, z dala od Gildii. Zaczniesz nowe życie.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła twardo.

Znów zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. W końcu zatrzymała się uniosła podbródek. W jej oczach malowało się zdecydowanie.

\- Pomogę ci. Chcę żebyś mnie dalej uczył.

\- Nie, Soneo. Nie będziesz zabijać przez moje błędy z przeszłości. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego.

\- Być może. Ale chcę to robić. W końcu wiem, jak mogę wykorzystać moją moc. Mogę pomóc ludziom, którzy cierpią. Od lat mówi się o tajemniczych morderstwach, a teraz już wiem, kto jest za nie odpowiedzialny. Jak mogłabym odejść, wiedząc, że mogę ich obronić?

Milczał, bo nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Ta drobna dziewczyna właśnie postawiła na szali własne życie by mu pomagać. Poczuł, jak część czegoś bardzo ciężkiego, brzemienia, które nosił przez tyle lat, unosi się z jego barków.

Sonea podeszła do niego i zatrzymała się tak blisko, że zauważył zielone pręgi w jej oczach.

\- Chcę tego. Ale musisz mnie jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

* * *

_: I jak? Podoba się, czy to zupełnie nie to, czego się spodziewaliście? Przyznam, że mam już w głowie ułożoną niemal całą historię, ale i tak chętnie usłyszę wasze predykcje. Jeśli chodzi o Ceryniego i Akkarina - nie zamierzałam jakoś tłumaczyć tego wątku, ale zrobię to w następnym (lub jeszcze następnym) rozdziale :) Sonea kradnie (kradła?), bo moja historia rozpoczyna się rok po Czystce z Gildii Magów. Sonea jest więc starsza, musiała sobie jakoś radzić. A jak poradzi sobie dalej? Gdy następny raz spotkamy się z nimi, będą starsi o kolejne trzy lata..._

_Dziękuję za wasze miłe słowa, MY HEART IS FULL!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trzy lata później**

Gdyby wiedział, że okaże się to dla niego tak trudne, kazałby jej wtedy się spakować, a następnie wsadziłby ją na statek płynący na wyspy Vin.

Skrzywił się, czując przejmująca wilgoć, bijącą od ścian tunelu. Powinna być tu już od godziny. Miała zająć się rozmową z Cerynim i spotkać się z nim w tunelach prowadzących do Rezydencji.

Podobno Złodziej dowiedział się czegoś o szpiegu zmierzającym w stronę miasta. Ktoś widział na przełęczy mężczyznę ubranego w łachmany. Nie udało się go złapać, by zapytać, dlaczego opuszczał Sachakę. Minęło kilka miesięcy, odkąd zlikwidowali poprzedniego, stąd Akkarin przypuszczał, że ten człowiek także został wysłany przez Kariko. Uzbrojony w sztylet i krwawy pierścień, mamiony obietnicą potęgi i władzy, zmierzał w ich stronę. Prosto w ich - jej, mordercze sidła. Sidła, które miał wrażenie, sam się zaplątał.

Usłyszał dźwięk jej cichych kroków i gdy rozjaśnił światło nad głową ujrzał jej sylwetkę. Wyłoniła się za rogu i szybkim krokiem zmierzała w jego stronę.

Ogarnęło go to samo uczucie, co zwykle. Zagryzł wargi od środka i pozwolił spojrzeniu przez chwilę, zanim będzie na tyle blisko by zauważyć, przesunąć się po jej ciele. Miała na sobie wysokie czarne buty, skórzane spodnie i płaszcz, który skrywał resztę jej ubioru. Poruszała się swobodnie, a gdy znalazła się bliżej, zsunęła z głowy kaptur. Jej długie włosy, zaplątane w gruby warkocz, opadły jej na plecy. Poczuł ulgę na widok jej twarzy. W jej brązowych oczach wciąż widział cień tamtej Sonei. Czujnej, ostrożnej i nieufnej. Sonei, która nie testowała jego samokontroli.

Jej usta ułożyły się w uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam, zagadaliśmy się - powiedziała, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim.

Akkarin skrzętnie ukrył przed nią reakcje swojego ciała, by przypadkiem nie wyczuła jego przyspieszonego tętna. Skinął jej głową i dał znak, by za nim podążyła.

\- I co?

\- Mężczyzna przepadł bez śladu. Widziano go jeszcze w jednej z wiosek, ale to wszystko. Jeśli tu zmierza, dowiemy się o tym za tydzień, może szybciej.

Mruknął pod nosem. W takim przypadku rosło ryzyko, że zabije, nim go znajdą.

\- Cery mówi, żeby ustawić kilku ludzi w porcie i przy północnym gościńcu. Południowym raczej się nie przedrze.

\- Skontaktuję się z nim.

\- Ja mogę to zrobić.

\- Ty masz naukę - odparł szybko.

\- Akkarin. - Chwyciła go za rękaw i zatrzymała.

Ich połączone kule światła zawisły po obu stronach, dając mu doskonały widok na jej twarz. Na jej delikatne, kobiece rysy, pełne usta i duże brązowe oczy, pochłaniające go bez reszty. Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy przegrał tę nierówną walkę i przepadł bez możliwości odwrotu? Czy wiedziała, że kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, jego serce zaczynało dudnić jak szalone, a myśli krzyczały - _pocałuj ją, dotknij, zabierz co twoje?_

Ale nie było jego. Sonea nigdy nie dała mu powodu, by tak myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że trzymała go na dystans. A może to on oczekiwał za dużo?

\- Wiesz, że nie jestem twoją nowicjuszką - powiedziała, lekko mrużąc oczy. - To znaczy, - dodała - nie traktuj mnie tak. Nie jesteśmy w twojej Gildii. Nie musimy trzymać się jej zasad.

Wiedział, że mówiła o nauce. O tym, że kilka dni temu powiedział jej, że obecnie w Gildii trwają egzaminy końcowe. Gdyby Sonea cztery lata temu przystąpiła do Gildii, być może dziś stawałaby się _Mistrzynią_.

Wiedział o tym, a jednak jego myśli wędrowały w innym kierunku - w kierunku jej warg, które właśnie nerwowo oblizała.

\- Wiem, że masz dużo swojej pracy. Spotkam się z Cerym i wszystko z nim ustalę.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. I tak muszę mu zapłacić - powiedział, odwracając od niej wzrok.

\- Zaczekaj - znowu chwyciła go za ramię, gdy ruszył przed siebie. - Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak mało sypiasz? Jest środek nocy. Ja jutro będę spać do południa, a ty pewnie wstaniesz ze świtem. Daj sobie... nie, zaczekaj! - Zaszła mu drogę.

\- Soneo... - westchnął.

\- Daj sobie pomóc. Kolejny szpieg będzie tutaj najwcześniej za tydzień.

\- Tym bardziej-

\- Nie - ucięła.

Nie miał siły się z nią kłócić. Prawda była taka, że ostatnio deficyt jego snu sięgnął zenitu. Nie potrafił spać. Dręczyły go na zmianę koszmary i sny o Sonei. Za każdym razem budził się zlany potem. Nic dziwnego, że zauważyła w jakim był stanie.

\- Mówiłeś, że masz masę papierkowej roboty. Wiem, że tego nie cierpisz - powiedziała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Muszę podpisać jakieś trzysta stron uchwały wydanej przez Gildię.

Sonea udała, że zbiera jej się na wymioty i Akkarin mimowolnie roześmiał się. Zawtórowała mu swoim śmiechem.

\- Mam taki pomysł. Ja zrobię to za ciebie, a ty trochę odpoczniesz. - Gdy chciał zaprzeczyć, dodała: - Albo uśpię cię uderzeniem ogłuszającym.

Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Właściwie... - zaczął.

\- Ha! Zgodziłeś się! Koniec tematu. Przynieś dokumenty do mnie-

\- Właściwie możesz zrobić to u mnie - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Sonea natychmiast spoważniała, a on pożałował swojej głupiej propozycji. Nigdy nie zapuszczała się na teren Gildii. Gdyby ktoś ją tam złapał...

\- Zgoda - powiedziała nagle.

Akkarin poczuł, że popełnia ogromny błąd, ale wizja jej, w jego Rezydencji, była zbyt kusząca.

* * *

Weszli do piwnicy i Akkarin zamknął za nimi przejście. Upewnił się, że Takan był pogrążony w głębokim śnie i poprowadził swego gościa na górę. Sonea rozglądała się zachłannie, a jej usta rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu na widok otaczającego ich bogactwa. Czuł dziwne zdenerwowanie. Czuł się dziwnie młodo i nierozważnie.

W końcu dotarli do jego gabinetu. Przy użyciu magii zamknął drzwi, a na okna nałożył barierę nieprzepuszczającą światło i odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. Sonea stała na środku i kręciła głową na wszystkie strony. Wciąż się rozglądając, zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na oparciu krzesła. Podeszła do biurka i przesunęła palcem po jego idealnie gładkiej powierzchni. Akkarin obserwował ją chłonąc każdy szczegół jej twarzy.

\- A więc to tutaj pracujesz.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, umieram z nudów, podpisując dokumenty - powiedział.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem i obeszła biurko. W końcu podeszła do niego i zatrzymała się. Przez chwilę obserwowała go, a on zastanawiał się, czego szukała.

\- To co, zaczynamy?

Skinął głową i pokazał jej stertę papieru. Sonea jęknęła cicho, ale szybko zabrała się do pracy. Usiadła za biurkiem, a on poczuł dreszcz, gdy zajęła jego miejsce. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś ją tam zobaczy. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, ale przypomniał sobie o jej groźbie. Ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie i choć nie do końca się na niej mieścił, szybko zapadł w płytki sen.

* * *

Przerwała i podniosła wzrok na śpiącego Akkarina. Wyglądał trochę śmiesznie na za krótkiej jak na dla niego kanapie. Jego twarz była jednak spokojna i choć jak zwykle ukrywał się przed nią, sięgnęła w jego stronę magią i poczuła, że był pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Dziwny ból ścisnął ją za serce. Nie pierwszy raz obserwowała go, gdy spał. Lubiła to robić, bo wtedy nie wydawał jej się tak surowy. Nie marszczył brwi, gdy na nią patrzył. Nie zaciskał ust, nie odwracał wzroku.

Oczywiście czasem bywał inny. Ale były to tak rzadkie i krótkie chwile, że miała wrażenie, że zawsze był jej odległy. Nic dziwnego, co Wielki Mistrz Gildii mógłby okazywać zwykłej zabójczyni ze slumsów.

Łączyło ich wiele. Praca oraz to, że przecież jej płacił. Łączył ich wspólny sekret i zaufanie. Ale zawsze coś ich dzieliło. Coś, czego nie potrafiła nazwać ani przełamać. Niewidzialna bariera oddzielająca ją od mężczyzny, który zmienił jej życie.

Trochę rozbolała ją ręka, więc postanowiła zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Akkarin miał naprawdę wymyślny i długi podpis. Musiała go postawić na każdej stronie, a była dopiero w połowie drogi. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - kto cztery lata temu odważyłby się pomyśleć, że nauczy się pisać tak dobrze, że będzie podrabiać pismo Wielkiego Mistrza.

Wstała i wyciągnęła ręce w górę. Kilka stawów wskoczyło z powrotem na miejsce. Ziewając, ostrożnie podeszła do okna, ale było wciąż tak ciemno, że niczego nie dostrzegła. A szkoda.

Cicho stawiając stopy, podeszła do Akkarina i przykucnęła, by mu się przyjrzeć. Po tylu latach wciąż był dla niej tajemnicą. Nigdy nie powiedział co dokładnie wydarzyło się w Sachace. Wspomniał, że trafił do niewoli i by się z niej wyrwać, musiał zabić brata Kariko. To jej wystarczyło. Wtedy nie potrzebowała wiedzieć więcej, ale z czasem czuła coraz większą ciekawość.

Akkarin oddychał spokojnie. Ten jednostajny dźwięk oraz półmrok, sprawiły, że odważyła się wyciągnąć dłoń. Zatrzymała ją milimetry od jego twarzy i zmieniła zdanie. Karcąc się w myślach wyprostowała się i odeszła na bok, by nie zrobić znowu czegoś głupiego.

Zerknęła na drzwi. Nie. To właśnie był jeden z tych głupich pomysłów.

Dotknęła klamki i poczuła barierę, którą nałożył. Rozbroiła zamek i choć rozum podpowiadał jej, że nie powinna szwendać się po pogrążonej w mroku Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza, ciekawość zwyciężyła. Raz jeszcze rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie i wyszła na korytarz. Kulę światła zostawiła nad biurkiem.

Po obu stronach dostrzegła w sumie cztery pary drzwi. Pierwsze z nich okazały się być zamknięte na klucz, co ją zdziwiło. Drugie prowadziły do biblioteki. Zaparło jej tchu na widok zapełnionych po sam sufit regałów. Dotknęła grzbietów ksiąg, marząc, by je wyciągnąć i otworzyć, ale bała się, że narobi hałasu. Z ciężkim sercem wróciła na korytarz i podeszła do trzecich drzwi. Od razu wyczuła jego sygnaturę na zamku, ale nie był zamknięty. W środku była jego sypialnia. Musiała być jego, bo była tak samo mroczna, jak on. Pod ścianą stała szafa, stolik z misą pełną wody oraz kolejna, mniejsza już szafka. Głównym elementem było łóżko. Szerokie, przykryte czarną narzutą. Poczuła zawstydzenie i ekscytację. A także podniecenie, budujące się gdzieś wewnątrz jej brzucha, spływające w stronę ud. Wyobraziła go tam sobie i jej tętno przyspieszyło.

Nie powinna była tu wchodzić. Naruszała jego prywatność. Odwróciła się na pięcie by wyjść i wpadła w twardy tors Akkarina. Światło, które zostawiła w jego gabinecie rozpłynęło się. Zduszony okrzyk uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy Akkarin zakrył jej usta dłonią. Po jej plecach przesunęły się jego palce. W mroku nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy i wyrazu, który się tam malował, ale była pewna, że był wściekły.

* * *

Czuł na dłoni jej gorący oddech i jedwabisty dotyk jej ust. Czuł jej napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie i ciepło jej ciała. Patrzył na łóżko za jej plecami i czuł w głowie pustkę.

\- Powinnaś już wracać - powiedział oschle, walcząc z pragnieniem, by zastąpić dłoń na jej ustach swoimi własnymi.

Sonea pokiwała głową i wtedy ją puścił. Nie odsunęła się jednak od niego, lecz zadarła głowę. Co chciała zrobić?

Jej oddech musnął jego twarz i Akkarin zacisnął powieki czując ból w całym ciele. W co on się wpakował?

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. - Nie powinnam była tu wchodzić.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Chciał powiedzieć _zostań_. _Nie wychodź. Chcę dłużej czuć cię tak blisko jak teraz. _

Sonea jednak ominęła go i bezszelestnie wróciła do gabinetu po swój płaszcz. Po chwili usłyszał ją za plecami.

\- Jestem gotowa.

Zaprowadził ją do piwnicy i jak w transie poprowadził tunelem. Szła za nim i gdyby nie jej oddech, mógłby pomyśleć, że był sam. Gdy znaleźli się blisko wyjścia, zatrzymał się. Podeszła do cegieł i zanim położyła na nich dłoń, zerknęła na niego. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zobaczył jej oczy.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Nie - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, jednak sposób w jaki się skrzywiła, świadczył, że był mało przekonujący.

Sonea odwróciła się i gdy cegły rozsunęły się, by zrobić jej przejście, zniknęła w szarości nadchodzącego poranka.

* * *

Kilka dni później, podczas uroczystej inauguracji najstarszych Nowicjuszy na Magów, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił przestać myśleć o goryczy, z jaką pożegnały go jej oczy. Myślał też o jej miękkich ustach i gorącym oddechu. Że też musiało się to stać akurat wtedy, gdy był otoczony przez kilkudziesięciu Magów. Obserwowali go. Czuł ich spojrzenia na sobie, choć nieudolnie próbowali to ukryć. Słyszał ich rozmowy, gdy szeptali między sobą.

\- Ostatnio jest jeszcze bardziej nieobecny, niż zwykle - mruknął męski głos.

\- Nic nowego. Zawsze nasz ignorował - odparł drugi.

\- Ale dziś jeszcze z nikim nie zamienił słowa - oburzył się tamten.

Westchnął i mocniej zacisnął palce na oparciu krzesła. Ze swojego miejsca mógł obserwować całą salę i gdy tylko zauważył, że wniesiono alkohol, odetchnął z ulgą. To skutecznie zmieni temat ich rozmów na takie, których nie chciał dłużej słuchać. Odczekał jeszcze kilkanaście długich minut, przyglądając się grupkom, w które jak zwykle zbili się Magowie. Alchemicy trzymali się razem, nie dopuszczając do siebie nikogo z "zewnątrz". Akkarin przypuszczał, że i tak mało kto chciałby włączać się do rozmów o ziołach, eliksirach i związkach chemicznych. Wojownicy dzielili się na kolejne dwie grupy - stronników Balkana i jego "twardej ręki" w nauczaniu, oraz resztę - niezdecydowanych, małomównych i gburowatych. Patrząc na nich rozumiał dlaczego coraz mniej Nowicjuszy wybierało tę dziedzinę. Uzdrowiciele należeli do tej części społeczeństwa, która nie podzieliła się na żadne szczególne podgrupki. Krążyli po Sali z kieliszkami w dłoniach i zaczepiali przypadkowe osoby, by z nimi pogawędzić. Vinara jak zwykle skupiła wokół siebie najwięcej z nich i widząc szacunek z jakim ją traktowali, nie potrafił dziwić się, dlaczego to właśnie Uzdrowiciele potrzebowali rozbudowy swojego domu.

Kiedy większość z nich zajęła swoje zwykłe miejsca, Akkarin wstał. W tym momencie, jak zwykle część rozmów ucichła. Nie potrafił się nadziwić temu, jak czujnie musieli go obserwować, by wyłapać każdy jego ruch.

Zszedł z podwyższenia i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Lorlena i Osena, stojących pod oknem. Jednak, aby tam dotrzeć, musiał przedrzeć się przez stado wygłodniałych choćby strzępka jego uwagi Magów.

\- Wielki Mistrzu.

\- Mistrzu Yikmo - skinął mu głową.

Wojownik posłał mu skromny uśmiech, po czym ukłonił się i odsunął z jego drogi.

\- Wielki Mistrzu. - Mag w zielonej szacie niemal uskoczył w bok ze strachem w oczach. Akkarin musiał zacisnął usta, by nie pokazać swojego rozbawienia.

Tutaj zawsze budził strach. A jeśli się go nie bali, zdecydowana większość wolała trzymać się od niego z daleka. Tacy właśnie byli. Z jednej strony plotkowali, że ich ignorował, lecz gdy szedł między nimi, odsuwali się w popłochu. Sonea była jedyną osobą, która zachowywała się przy nim swobodnie. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których wymykał się nocami i ryzykował niemal wszystko, by znaleźć się w jej towarzystwie. Kiedy był z nią, nie czuł się Wielkim Mistrzem. Kiedy patrzyła na niego, nie myślał o Gildii. Kiedy rozmawiali wiedział, że była z nim szczera. Tego samego nie mógł powiedzieć o żadnej kobiecie i żadnym mężczyźnie, którzy go dziś otaczali.

\- Zapowiada się długa noc - powiedział Lorlen, gdy byli wystarczająco blisko, by nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać.

\- Zdecydowanie za długa - odparł i ustawił tak, by wciąż widzieć kotłujących się na sali Magów.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu i do Akkarina zaczęła docierać gorzka prawda, że on i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nie mieli o czym rozmawiać. A raczej o niczym, co zainteresowałoby obie strony. W końcu Lorlen zerknął na niego i pochylił się w jego stronę.

\- Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy dzieciakami i ukradkiem wchodziliśmy na przyjęcia w Domach? - zapytał z wyczuwalnym sentymentem w głosie.

Przeszłość zawsze była bezpiecznym tematem.

\- Byliśmy w tym całkiem nieźli - zauważył i uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

\- Raz przyłapał nas twój ojciec. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego miny.

Rozbawienie opuściło go na wzmiankę o ojcu, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać i odparł swobodnie:

\- Ja również. Na tych przyjęciach rozmawiano o sprawach tak ważnych, że nie potrafiliśmy ich zrozumieć.

\- Wciąż, - powiedział Administrator i zmrużył przebiegle oczy - podsłuchiwanie ich było najciekawszą rzeczą w tygodniu.

Akkarin wspominał te czasy jako niekończącą się naukę. Jeszcze zanim stał się Nowicjuszem, jego rodzina dopilnowała, by otrzymał jak najlepsze wykształcenie. Odbyło się to kosztem jego relacji z matką. O ojcu nie było nawet co wspominać. Wiecznie nieobecny, surowy i odległy. Dla dorastającego chłopca było to bolesne. Szukał więc ucieczki i tak, jego więź z matką rozpadała się za każdym razem, gdy okazywał jej nieposłuszeństwo. Przystępując do Gildii poczuł się w końcu wolny. Jednak nie na długo.

\- Tęsknisz czasem za tamtymi czasami? - dobiegł do niego głos Lorlena.

Czasami, kiedy wszystko było łatwiejsze. Ogarnął go sentyment, lecz wtedy przed oczami zamigotała mu twarz Sonei. Jeśli miał wybierać między beztroskim czasem bez niej, a czasem, kiedy gubił się w swoich problemach, lecz gdy miał ją... Sięgnął po kieliszek wina z tacy, którą podsunął mu służący i zanim jego usta zetknęły się ze szkłem, mruknął:

\- Nie bardzo, Lorlenie. Nie bardzo.

* * *

Z płytkiego snu wyrwało go wołanie. Otworzył oczy i usiadł, niepewny, czy należało ono do wciąż świata jego snów, czy już do rzeczywistości. Za oknem wciąż panował mrok, a to oznaczało, że odkąd położył się do łóżka, nie mogły minąć więcej, niż dwie godziny.

_\- Akkarin!_

To była Sonea. Użyła krwawego pierścienia, który kiedyś dla niej zrobił. Nigdy wcześniej go nie użyła, więc dlaczego tym razem-

Dotarł do niego swąd palonej skóry. Zobaczył, jak przedzierała się przez powalone cegły, by dotrzeć do leżącego pod nimi ciała. Spojrzała w dół i Akkarin skrzywił się na widok rany na jej udzie.

_\- Gdzie jesteś?_ \- wysłał, wstając i ubierając się w pośpiechu. - _Dlaczego nie wołałaś mnie wcześniej?_

_\- Byłam zajęta_ \- odparły jej myśl, a następnie dotarły do niego kolejne skrawki: - _I tak mnie unikałeś..._

Skrzywił się, a ona musiała to wyczuć, bo warknęła:

_\- Właśnie dlatego go nie używałam!_

Skupił się na jej otoczeniu. Południowa część slumsów. A więc jednak przedarł się akurat tamtędy.

Sonea dotarła do nieruchomego ciała i zaczęła odgarniać kamienie. Akkarin czuł, jak ich ostre krawędzie ranią jej dłonie. Zbiegł już do piwnicy, gdy Sonea w końcu dotarła do mężczyzny pod gruzami. Sięgnęła po ostrze, gdy ten otworzył oczy i złapał ją w panice za nadgarstek.

\- Nie! - wycharczał błagalnie.

Sonea znieruchomiała i Akkarin poczuł jej wahanie. Wiedział jednak, że było tylko chwilowe. Sonea nauczyła się zabijać prawie tak dobrze, jak on. Wtedy ogarnęły go jej uczucia. Żal i strach. Wciąż bała się zatopić ostrze, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna przed nią był bezbronny, na skraju śmierci. Nie chciała go zabijać.

_\- Ma przy sobie krwawy pierścień_ \- przypomniał jej.

Sonea przyłożyła ostrze do jego skóry i wtedy mężczyzna zaczął mówić słowa, których nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Ale on rozumiał. Zatrzymał się w chłodnym tunelu, czując dreszcz na plecach.

_\- Co on mówi?_ \- warknęła.

_\- Że uciekł z Sachaki i szuka schronienia._

_\- Kłamie. Zna czarną magię._

_\- Brzmi znajomo_ \- wysłał pełną goryczy odpowiedź, czując nadciągającą falę wspomnień.

Usłyszał, jak nabrała do płuc szybki oddech. Wtedy dotknęła czoła mężczyzny, a on osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.

_\- Pospiesz się_ \- powiedziała i w pośpiechu zdjęła swój pierścień.

* * *

Dotarł na miejsce równo z Cerynim i jego najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem. Wokół powalonego budynku zebrało się już kilkoro gapiów. Sonea wciąż była w środku, czuł jej niewyraźną prezencję. Od zdarzenia minęło kilkanaście minut, ale nie miał pewności, czy o wybuchu nie dowiedziała się już Gildia. Jeśli tak, mieli bardzo mało czasu.

Mocniej naciągnął kaptur na twarz i skinął Cery'emu, by za nim podążył. Przecisnęli się między szemrającą grupką bylców i weszli pomiędzy powalone mury.

Odnaleźli ją obok wciąż nieruchomego szpiega. Sonea siedziała oparta o mur i była niepokojąco blada. Na ich widok skinęła głową i podniosła się, krzywiąc. Rana na jej udzie wyglądała na niedoleczoną.

\- Musimy się spieszyć - powiedział i pochylił się nad ciałem.

\- Tego szukasz? - zapytała i gdy się odwrócił dostrzegł, że na jej wyciągniętej dłoni, zawinięty w kawałek materiału, leżał kamień o krwawej barwie.

Skinął głową i wzrokiem odszukał Złodzieja. Ten jednak zdążył podejść już do Sonei.

\- Jesteś cała? - zapytał, chwytając ją za ramiona.

Zajrzał w jej twarz wnikliwie, próbując doszukać się tam odpowiedzi. Sonea przytaknęła i posłała mu ciepły, choć pełen zmęczenia uśmiech. Akkarin poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości, ale szybko odpędził od siebie to wrażenie. Nie mieli czasu na jego słabości.

\- Musimy zabrać go w odpowiednie miejsce - powiedział, mając na myśli pomieszczenie, w którym już raz przetrzymywał szpiega.

Cery w lot pojął jego zamiary.

\- Gol. Zajmij się nim - powiedział do postawnego mężczyzny, na co ten mruknął i podszedł do ciała. Podniósł go, jakby ważył tyle co nic i zarzucił go sobie na plecy.

Dotarły do nich podniesione głosy sprzed budynku.

\- Strażnicy - skrzywił się Cery.

_Niedobrze_.

\- Musimy wyjść inną drogą.

\- Tędy - Sonea przysunęła się do niego wskazała na przesmyk między stojącą jeszcze ścianą, a stertą gruzu.

Ruszyli w pośpiechu, niemal biegiem. Gol i Cery wyszli jako pierwsi i prędko zniknęli w ciemnościach. Akkarin wiedział, gdzie ich później odszukać.

Sonea szła wolniej, utykając i krzywiąc się z każdym krokiem.

\- Szybciej - syknął i złapał ją za rękę.

Pociągnął za sobą i ledwie wyszli z budynku, a ich plecami wzniosły się zdumione głosy strażników.

\- Mówili, że ktoś tutaj wchodził-

\- Przeszukajcie teren!

Prowadził ją za sobą, nie oglądając się. Nie mieli czasu na jedno fałszywe stąpnięcie. Musieli jak najszybciej oddalić się i skryć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Skręcił kilka razy, by zmylić trop, aż zbliżyli się do wejścia do tuneli. Otworzył je i natychmiast wszedł do środka, pociągając ją za sobą. Przejście zamknęło się, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzymał jej dłoń. Dłoń, która wydała mu się dziwnie zimna, w porównaniu z biegiem, który mieli za sobą. Puścił ją i przez chwilę w otaczającym ich mroku, gęstym i przesyconym zapachem wilgoci, słychać było jedynie ich przyspieszone oddechy.

\- Było blisko - powiedział, a jego głos odbił się echem od ścian. - Właśnie dlatego musimy unikać takiego zamieszania.

Milczała. Po chwili zrozumiał, że chociaż jego tętno się uspokoiło, Sonea wciąż oddychała szybko i chrapliwie. Rozpalił nad głową kulę światła.

\- Soneo?

Stała naprzeciw niego. Plecy i głowę oparła o mur. Miała zamknięte oczy, sine usta i pot na twarzy. Natychmiast ogarnął go niepokój. Chwycił ją za ramię i mocno zacisnął palce.

\- Soneo.

Uchyliła powieki i otworzyła usta. Spróbowała się poruszyć, ale wtedy jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Złapał ją z chwilą, gdy jej plecy osunęły się po wilgotnej ścianie tunelu. Przez kilka długich sekund patrzył na nią w przerażeniu i zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić? Czyżby straciła aż tyle krwi? Jej zduszony oddech wyrwał go z bezruchu. Z każdą chwilą jej wargi stawały się coraz bardziej fioletowe.

_Nie, nie, nie._

Ostrożnie położył ją ziemi i drżącymi rękoma rozdarł jej spodnie, by lepiej przyjrzeć się ranie. Była mocno zaogniona i sączyła się z niej strużka krwi.

Ale to nie było to. Skoro nie mogła oddychać...

W pośpiechu rozpiął ją kamizelkę, a następnie koszulę.

Rozchylił materiał i wtedy na jej żebrach zobaczył purpurową plamę. Miał wrażenie, że rosła w jego oczach, rozlewając się na jej bladej skórze.

Uraz, wewnętrzny.

Płuco.

Musiała je zmiażdżyć, gdy zawalił się budynek. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziała? Dlaczego nie użyła magii?

\- Soneo - powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie - obudź się. Nie zasypiaj. Spójrz na mnie.

Jednocześnie położył dłoń na jej żebrach. Dziewczyna nabrała kolejny płytki oddech, okupiony ogromnym wysiłkiem. Jej powieki zadrżały. Otworzyła usta, ale dźwięk jedynie zaświszczał w jej krtani.

\- Masz zmiażdżone płuco. Zrobię wszystko, co-

Zaczęła kaszleć i nagle z jej ust wypłynęła krew. Po jego plecach spłynął paraliżujący dreszcz i przez chwilę pomyślał, że nie da rady tego zrobić. Że nie zdąży.

Nie.

Ona nie mogła umrzeć. Nie mógł jej stracić-

Zamknął oczy i wniknął w jej ciało. Natychmiast rozpoznał szereg urazów. Potrafił leczyć. W ciągu wielu lat opanował tę umiejętność niemal do perfekcji. Jednak czym innym było leczenie własnych ran, a czym innym rozerwana tkanka płucna.

Przez otaczający go szum, dotarł do niego jej kaszel, mokry od krwi.

Przesłał w jej ciało swoją moc, skupił się na delikatnej tkance jej płuca, usunął stamtąd krew, zaczął je składać i wtedy krzyknęła. To był dobry znak - była w stanie wydobyć z siebie dźwięk. Wrzasnęła kolejny raz. To, co robił, musiało ją bardzo boleć.

\- Jeszcze chwila, wytrzymaj - wycedził przez zaciśnięte z wysiłku zęby.

Pracował nad urazem tak długo, aż upewnił się, że nic już nie zagrażało jej życiu i opuścił jej ciało. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak wiele energii to go kosztowało. Oparł plecy o przyjemnie zimny kamień. Twarz miał mokrą potu, a w uszach słyszał własne, dudniące serce.

Sonea leżała nieruchomo, łapczywie nabierając powietrze. Miała otwarte oczy i patrzyła na skryty w mroku sufit. Po kilku długich minutach, bardzo powoli, usiadła i chwyciła się za żebro. Po chwili starła z twarzy krew i przyjrzała jej się w zdumieniu.

Nie miał siły wydobyć z siebie słowa. Z nieopisaną ulgą patrzył na jej poruszającą się klatkę piersiową, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy jedynie na kawałek materiału opasający jej piersi.

Teraz to jemu oddech uwiązł w gardle, tym bardziej, że w ciasnym korytarzu dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Sonea, jakby czując jego wzrok, spojrzała na niego. Jej usta na powrót przybrały różowy odcień. Rozchyliła je w zdumieniu i przez chwilę jedynie przypatrywali się sobie. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy, pokrytej cienką warstwą kurzu. Nad jej górną wargą dostrzegł kropelki potu. Jej ogromne oczy przezierały go na wskroś. Chłonął jej widok, nie dbając o to, czy zauważy w jego spojrzeniu to, co teraz czuł. Wszystko przestawało być ważne, gdy patrzyła na niego tak, jak teraz.

Kolejna kropla potu, tym razem zza jej ucha, spłynęła po jej szyi i ukryła się między jej piersiami. Przełknął ślinę i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Wtedy Sonea poruszyła się. Jej kolano otarło się o jego własne, posyłając w jego ciało dreszcz. Próbowała wstać, jednak miejsca było tak mało, że gdy się podniosła, zachwiała się do przodu. By nie uderzyć w mur, wyciągnęła dłonie i nim zdążył mrugnąć, zatrzymała się tuż przed jego twarzą, z ramionami po obu stronach jego głowy. Odruchowo wyciągnął do niej ręce i chwycił ją w pasie. Usłyszał jak głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

Musiała poczuć to samo. Musiała, nie było innej możliwości. Ten dreszcz. Gorący i zimny jednocześnie. Dotyk jej nagiej skóry. Jej zapach, jej ciepły oddech. Jej włosy, które musnęły jego twarz.

Wstrzymał oddech.

Zamarli w tej niezręcznej pozycji. W półmroku jej oczy były niemal całkowicie czarne. Widział jednak kształt jej ust i czuł ciepło, które z nich promieniowało. Ciepło, które wciąż pamiętał, wciąż czuł je na dłoni.

Mimowolnie westchnął, a ich na powrót przyspieszone oddechy zmieszały się ze sobą. Mimo zimnej ściany za plecami, poczuł falę gorąca. Pragnienie, by przyciągnąć ją bliżej wypełniło jego myśli. Wtedy jednak pomyślał, że jej reakcja mogła wynikać ze strachu i w końcu odważył się poruszyć. W tej nieudanej próbie ich kolana splotły się ze sobą jeszcze bardziej. Pochylił się do niej, by zachować równowagę, a ona odsunęła się do tyłu. Musiała zaprzeć się o jego barki, on mocniej przyciągnął ją do siebie, by się nie przewrócić. Wydała z siebie zduszone jęknięcie i Akkarin poczuł, że _musiał _się od niej oddalić.

Udało im się wstać, lecz wtedy Sonea otarła się biodrem o jego krocze i Akkarin zaklął pod nosem.

Odsunął się od niej jak od ognia. Oddychał głośno, a pod skórą czuł żar.

Sonea zrobiła krok do tyłu, zakrywając się wciąż rozpiętą koszulą.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się zbyt szybko. Czuł w głowie wir myśli i pragnień. Nie chciał, żeby dłużej go takiego oglądała, więc odwrócił się do niej plecami. Zacisnął powieki, wykonując ćwiczenie mentalne. Zawsze pomagało, ale tym razem słyszał jedynie szelest jej ubrań, gdy w pośpiechu zapinała guziki.

\- Dziękuję - odezwała się pierwszy raz od wieków.

Zerknął na nią i gdy spostrzegł, że była w miarę zakryta, skinął jej głową.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał oschle, choć w cale tego nie planował.

Sonea rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie i dotknęła miejsca, które wcześniej uleczył.

\- Dziwnie - wyznała.

\- Musimy spotkać się ze Złodziejami - powiedział, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić tunel. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jej potu, dziwnie słodki i mieszający mu w głowie.

Sonea, jak na złość, oblizała wargi i przytaknęła mu.

\- Możesz iść? - Wskazał na jej udo.

\- Ach, to nic takiego. Nawet nie boli. Dam radę.

\- Dobrze. Chodź za mną.

Wchodząc do tunelu nie zwrócił uwagi na otoczenie, ale wystarczyło mu kilka minut wędrówki, by ocenić, w którym miejscu się znajdowali. Szybko odnalazł drogę do interesującego go miejsca. Sonea szła za nim bez słowa, a on próbował oczyścić umysł. Będzie go potrzebował przy konfrontacji ze szpiegiem.

* * *

_I coooo?_

_Laiii, nie martw się, ja nie lubię "och, możesz zginać" Akkarina :D. Tutaj go takiego nie zobaczysz. Tutaj nasz Akkarin to sfrustrowany facet, który bardzo chciałby czegoś, co pozostaje poza jego zasięgiem. Przynajmniej on tak myśli. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz w tym fiku powiew świeżości. _

_Z tego samego powodu chciałam się omijać naszą drogą Gildię z daleka, bo szczerze to mam ich trochę dość. Ale nie martwcie się, ona także się pojawi, jak i pojawi się... Savara. Gdzieś za kilka rozdziałów i chcę żeby odegrała pewną rolę._


	5. Chapter 5

Dotarli do jednej z wielu kwater Złodziei. Wiedziała, że mieli ich dużo, rozsianych po podziemnej siatce korytarzy, ale nawet teraz, po kilku latach przemieszczania się nimi, wciąż potrafiło ją zaskoczyć to, jak były ukryte.

W środku czekali już na nich Ceryni i Gol. Gdy weszła do środka i Akkarin zamknął za nią drzwi, Złodziej podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i posłał jej karcące spojrzenie.

\- Co tak długo? - zapytał gniewnie. - Zaczyna się budzić.

\- Mieliśmy... - zaczęła, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć dalej.

\- Komplikacje - wszedł jej w słowo Akkarin. - Sonea była ranna.

Gniew w spojrzeniu Cery'ego natychmiast zamienił się w troskę, a ją ścisnęło w żołądku. Wokół swojej talii wciąż czuła ciepły dotyk Akkarina i nie mogła dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, jeśli nie chciała spłonąć obfitym rumieńcem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Wzrokiem objął jej sylwetkę.

\- Nie martw się o mnie, tylko prowadź do szpiega.

Cery wskazał im wąskie drzwi. Za nimi, skulony na podłodze, leżał tamten mężczyzna. Na dźwięk jęczących zawiasów, wzdrygnął się, lecz nie przebudził.

\- Przesłuchaj go - mruknął w jej stronę Akkarin.

\- Przecież-

\- Szybciej, zanim się obudzi-

Chwyciła go za ramię, gdy chciał się do niej odwrócić. Unikał jej spojrzenia jak ognia. Czy on także myślał o tym, co wydarzyło się chwilę temu w tunelach? Było to dla niego aż tak nieprzyjemne, że teraz nie mógł znieść jej widoku?

\- Nie znam sachakańskiego - powiedziała chłodno, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zamierzał na nią spojrzeć.

Akkarin zamarł. Pod palcami poczuła jego twarde mięśnie.

\- Racja.

Pochylił się nad szpiegiem i położył dwa palce na jego czole. Zamknął oczy i wtedy z ust mężczyzny wydobył się krzyk. Sonea skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Cery, który niemal podskoczył na ten dźwięk, przysunął się do niej z niemrawą miną.

\- Zawsze to tak wygląda? - zapytał nad jej uchem.

Wzruszyła ramionami. To był drugi raz, gdy widziała, jak kogoś przesłuchiwał. Za pierwszym razem był to kupiec, do którego mieli kilka pytań, a on nie zamierzał na nie odpowiedzieć. Jednak wtedy obyło się bez krzyku i Sonea zastanawiała się, co musiał czuć szpieg. Ból, to na pewno. Ale czy coś jeszcze?

Strach.

Każdy, kogo poznała, bał się Akkarina. Nawet Ceryni. Nawet wielki i nieprzeciętnie silny Gol. Każdy, tylko nie ona. Jej uczucia były dużo bardziej skomplikowane.

Podziw. Szacunek i lojalność. Była mu wdzięczna, za wszystko, czego ją nauczył. Dał jej szansę odbić się od dna. Nie ważne, że musiała dla niego zabijać. Podejrzewała, że gdyby nie on, prędzej czy później skończyłaby w gorszej sytuacji. Na ulicy, sprzedając swoje ciało, aby przeżyć. Lub jako jedna z wielu ofiar szpiegów. Teraz przynajmniej mogła z nimi walczyć i bronić tych, którzy nie potrafili robić tego samodzielnie.

Jednak za tymi uczuciami do Akkarina kryło się coś jeszcze. Czasem ją drażnił i wiedziała dlaczego. Był poza jej zasięgiem. Odległy i obojętny na jej spojrzenia. Aż do dziś. Dziś coś między nimi pękło. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała jego głos, gdy leczył jej zmiażdżone płuco. Czuła jego strach, jego drżące dłonie. Pamiętała, jak jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy znalazła się blisko niego. Mogła zajrzeć w jego ciemne oczy i zobaczyć w nich zaskoczenie.

Jednak, jakie to miało znaczenie, gdy chwilę później odsunął się od niej, jakby była trująca?

Skarciła się w duchu. Miała być profesjonalistką, a kim była? Zadurzoną w swoim szefie dziewczyną. Potrafiła zabić z zimną krwią, a wystarczył jeden dotyk mężczyzny, by uginały się pod nią kolana.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją kolejny krzyk szpiega. Poruszył palcami u dłoni i Sonea zmarszczyła brwi. Wrzasnął coś w sachakańskim, a następnie zapadła cisza. Wtedy Akkarin odsunął się od nieruchomego ciała. Wyprostował się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na nią i Ceryniego.

\- Nie żyje? - zapytała, skołowana.

\- Śpi - powiedział i pierwszy raz odkąd dotknął jej w tunelach, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej oczach.

Nagle, coś ją zaalarmowało. Nie ciężar jego spojrzenia, lecz ruch za jego plecami.

\- Uważaj!

Odepchnęła Akkarina na bok z chwilą, gdy szpieg rzucił się na niego z ostrzem w dłoni. Zanim zdążył ją ugodzić, zatrzymała go falą magii. Jej własne ostrze znalazło się natychmiast w jej dłoni i wtedy naparła na przeciwnika. Przyszpiliła go do ściany. Wytrąciła mu sztylet i przyłożyła własny do jego krtani.

\- Nawet nie próbuj - warknęła przez obnażone zęby.

\- Soneo, zaczekaj! - usłyszała za plecami głos Akkarina.

\- Nie potrzebujemy go już - syknęła, mocniej przyciskając ostrze.

Serce w jej piersi uderzało w szaleńczym tempie. Patrzyła w przerażone oczy mężczyzny i widziała w nich wyłącznie kogoś, kto chciał skrzywdzić Akkarina. Nigdy nie pozwoli, by ktoś-

\- Mówił prawdę.

Wciąż trzymając szpiega przyszpilonego swoją mocą do ściany, odwróciła się.

\- Nie przeszukaliście go!? - wrzasnęła, wymierzając czubkiem ostrza w Ceryniego.

Złodziej uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu i cofnął się o krok z podniesionymi dłońmi.

\- Eja, myślałem, że ty to zrobiłaś!

\- Ja- uch! Trzeba było sprawdzić!

\- Soneo - Akkarin położył dłoń na jej barku. - Odpuść.

\- Mógł cię zabić!

\- Wątpię - cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jego twarz. - Jest przerażony. Nie wie, co się dzieje.

Sonea spojrzała na sachakanina. Właściwie, im dłużej na niego patrzyła, tym mniej przypominał jej poprzednich szpiegów. Miał jaśniejszą karnację, a jego oczy zamiast brązu, miały w sobie coś niebieskiego.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? - zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od obcej twarzy.

\- Był niewolnikiem Kariko. Uciekł prawie dwa miesiące temu. Błąkał się po pustkowiu, następnie spędził kilka tygodni w górach, znalazł świeżą wodę-

\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie kłamstwo?

\- Nie da się okłamać własnych wspomnień.

\- A jeśli-

Kończyły jej się pomysły. Adrenalina w jej żyłach płynęła coraz wolniej, a ona zaczynała trzeźwiej myśleć. Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i rozluźniła uchwyt wokół ciała. Mężczyzna osunął się na ziemie z jękiem.

\- Nie znalazłem w jego wspomnieniach dowodu na to, by został wysłany przez Kariko.

\- Miał krwawy pierścień - przypomniała sobie i poszukała w kieszeni kamienia, który wcześniej zerwała mu z szyi.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i rzucił w stronę mężczyzny krótkie pytanie. Tamten zaczął szybko tłumaczyć i nie potrzebowała rozumieć słów, by wiedzieć że był przerażony.

\- Pokaż mi to - polecił ostro i zabrał kamień z jej dłoni. - To rubin.

\- Co?

\- Mówi, że ukradł go zanim uciekł. Należał do Kariko. Chciał...

Sachakanin wciąż coś mówił. Drżały mu ręce, gdy pokazywał na swoją szyję.

\- Chciał go sprzedać, gdy uda mu się uciec - dokończył.

Wpatrywała się w niego nieufnie. Nie mogła uwierzyć w żądne jego słowo. Jeśli mówił prawdę, dlaczego zaatakował Akkarina, a wcześniej uciekał przed nią i próbował zabić, gdy tylko ją zobaczył? Właśnie dlatego doszło do wybuchu. To nie ona go wywołała, lecz sachakanin, który w panice przewrócił do paleniska regał, z jak się okazało, materiałami wybuchowymi.

\- Już dobrze - Akkarin mruknął cicho i nagle obie jego dłonie znalazły się na jej barkach. - Nie musisz mordować go spojrzeniem. Soneo. - Dotknął palcem jej podbródka i zwrócił jej twarz w swoim kierunku.

\- Rzucił się na ciebie z ostrzem.

\- Bo się boi. Myśli, że jesteśmy ludźmi Kariko i chcemy go złapać.

Prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Głupiec. Gdyby tak było, zabilibyśmy go dawno temu. Jego ludzie nie znają litości.

\- Masz rację.

Odsunął się od niej, a ona zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego przyspieszonego oddechu. Kątem oka wyłapała Cery'ego, który przyglądał im się podejrzliwie.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytała, przełykając ślinę.

\- Na razie zostanie tutaj. Upewnimy się co do jego zamiarów, wypytamy o wszystko co wie, a później wypuścimy.

Akkarin rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby czegoś szukał.

\- Straciliśmy poczucie czasu. Musi zbliżać się świt. Nie mogę zostać z tobą dłużej. Zajmiesz się naszym gościem.

Zacisnęła zęby. Ton Akkarina nie wskazywał na pytanie.

\- Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać. Cery - zwrócił się do Złodzieja, - załatw mu coś do jedzenia. - Gdy chłopak otworzył usta, Akkarin dodał szybko: - Biorę koszty na siebie.

\- Jak mam z nim rozmawiać, jeśli nie rozumiem, co mówi? - zapytała, gdy ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Akkarin posłał jej krótkie, lecz intensywne spojrzenie, pod którym zamarła. Przypomniała sobie ciepło jego dłoni na swojej nagiej skórze i poczuła, że oblewa ją rumieniec. Szlag.

* * *

Patrzyła na siedzącego pod ścianą mężczyznę i zastanawiała się, czy gdy Akkarin po raz pierwszy przyniósł jej posiłek, też jadła w ten sposób. Jak wygłodniałe zwierzę, rzucił się na kawałek mięsa i zaczął obgryzać go do kości, a gdy skończył, oblizał po kolei każdy palec. Następnie podniósł na nią zlęknione spojrzenie. Bał się. To dobrze. Niech wie, że mu nie ufa.

\- Jak masz na imię?

W jego brązowych oczach pojawiło się zakłopotanie, lecz po chwili coś w nich błysnęło.

\- Einar.

Dziwnie mało sachakańskie imię. I na dodatek zrozumiał jej pytanie. Może jednak uda jej się z nim dogadać? Może wyciągnie z niego prawdę.

\- Sonea - odparła, mrużąc oczy.

Einar ukłonił przed nią głowę i poczuła niemiły skręt żołądka. Nie chciała, żeby traktował ją jak Panią. Nie była nią i nikt, nawet on, nie musiał chylić przed nią głowy.

\- Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić - powiedziała, mimo, że w kwaterze byli sami. - Rozumiesz mnie?

Bardzo powoli skinął jej głową.

\- Matka jak ty - powiedział w końcu.

Och. To by tłumaczyło jego wygląd. Być może pod opalenizną kryła się jeszcze jaśniejsza cera.

\- Jak znalazłeś się w niewoli?

Zmarszczył brwi i bezradnie pokręcił głową, więc ubrała pytanie w inne słowa:

\- Kariko, jak?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, jakby samo imię jego Pana budziło w nim strach. Pokręcił głową.

\- Matka - powiedział.

Nie zapowiadało się to na pasjonującą rozmowę.

Wstała i przeciągnęła się leniwie, aż czubki jej palców musnęły cegły nad jej głową. Miała dość niskich sufitów i marzyła, by wyjść na zewnątrz. Dostała jednak polecenie, aby nie zostawiać sachakanina samego.

\- Urodziłeś się w niewoli? - zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co chciał powiedzieć jej przed chwilą.

Einar jednak nie wyglądał, jakby zrozumiał jej pytanie, więc odpuściła. Jeśli było tak, jak myślała, jego matką była niewolnicą. Kyralianką, skoro nauczyła syna swojej mowy. Co się z nią stało? Zostawił ją samą? A może spotkał ją inny los? Skrzywiła się na ogarniającą ją wściekłość.

Jeśli chciała dowiedzieć się więcej, będzie musiała zaczekać na powrót Akkarina. Na samą myśl, że znów usłyszy w jego ustach sachakański, poczuła uderzenie gorąca. Sposób, w jaki mówił w tym obcym dla niej języku, niepokoił ją. Było w nim coś zwierzęcego, dzikiego i zakazanego. Skrywała się za nim tajemnica jego przeszłości.

* * *

Jednak Akkarin nie pojawił się przez kolejne kilka godzin. Czas mijał, a ona zaczynała się nudzić. Einar siedział skulony na podłodze i wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. Im dłużej na niego patrzyła, tym mniejszą czuła na niego złość. Próbowała go zrozumieć. Gdyby ktoś grzebał siłą w jej myślach, też pomyślałaby, że był wrogiem. A gdyby ten ktoś wcześniej gonił ją w ciemnym zaułku, pragnęłaby przed nim uciec, w każdy możliwy sposób.

Einar bał się całym sobą. Drżał, jakby z zimna, choć w pokoju było gorąco. Obgryzał paznokcie i drapał się ich resztkami po ramionach, zostawiając na nich czerwone smugi.

\- Podejdź tu - powiedziała, przerywając milczenie.

Jego ciemne oczy utkwiły w jej twarzy. Wiedziała, że ją zrozumiał, jednak bał się drgnąć.

\- Proszę - dodała, wskazując na wolne krzesło.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili podniósł się z ziemi na drżących nogach. Zbliżył się do niej bardzo powoli, jakby obawiał się, że znów rzuci się na niego z ostrzem w dłoni. Usiadł i rzucił jej zdumione spojrzenie, lecz po chwili natychmiast opuścił wzrok.

\- Dlaczego uciekłeś?

Pokręcił głową. Pomyślała, że jej nie zrozumiał, ale wtedy się odezwał.

\- Matka, nie żyje. Ja żyć dla niej.

A więc jednak. Czyżby poświęciła się, by on mógł uciec? A może próbowali wydostać się z Sachaki razem, lecz coś poszło nie tak, jak powinno. Już chciała zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy drzwi do kwatery otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich Cery. Wyraz jego zielonych oczu ją zaalarmował. Zerwała się na równe nogi, gdy wszedł do środka.

\- Ciągnął za sobą ogon - warknął w stronę Einara. - Szpieg. Śledził nas i dowiedział się o tunelach.

\- Wszedł do środka?

\- Tak. Próbujemy go zlokalizować. Miejmy nadzieję, że się zgubił...

\- Szlag - syknęła pod nosem. - Akkarin wie?

\- Takan miał mu przekazać.

\- Muszę się z nim spotkać.

\- Jest środek dnia - zauważył Złodziej.

Sonea rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie Einarowi, który słysząc ich podniesione głosy, odsunął się w najodleglejszy kąt pokoju.

\- Wiem, jak go znaleźć. Ty posiedź z naszym gościem.

\- Gościem? - zdumiał się Ceryni. - Widzę, że się zaprzyjaźniliście.

Wyszczerzył zęby w drwiącym uśmiechu. Sonea miała ochotę pacnąć go w czoło, ale jedynie przewróciła oczami i dodała:

\- Boi się. Zabierz go w przyjaźniejsze miejsce, załatw mu porządne ubranie i coś do jedzenia. Odszukam was później.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, w myślach odtwarzając drogę do rezydencji, gdy Cery zawołał:

\- Bądź ostrożna.

Posłała mu uśmiech. Jej przyjaciel nigdy nie przestał się o nią martwić. Nawet teraz, gdy znała magię, którą potrafiła zabić. Nawet, gdy i bez jej pomocy mogła wbić nóż w czyjeś serce. Wciąż widział w niej nastoletnią Soneę, o którą musiał się troszczyć. I choć byli w podobnym wieku, w jej oczach zawsze zachowywał się jak starszy brat. Była ciekawa, czy i on myślał o niej tak ciepło.

* * *

Myślała, że drogę przez tunele znała na pamięć, ale przecież tylko jeden raz podróżowała nimi do rezydencji. Musiała się bardzo skupić, by nie pogubić się w plątaninie korytarzy. W tyle głowy myślała o błąkającym się gdzieś szpiegu. Jeśli miała szczęście, zgubił drogę i był po drugiej stronie Imardinu. Jednak mogła mieć też pecha i natknąć się na niego w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. W końcu weszła na właściwą ścieżkę i po chwili stała przed ukrytym przejściem do piwnicy. Serce w jej piersi przyspieszyło. Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i czując pod palcami sygnaturę Akkarina, odsunęła cegły, by zrobić dla siebie miejsce.

Za dnia rezydencja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Była skąpana w popołudniowym słońcu. Pod jej stopami ścieliła się drewniana podłoga w ciepłym kolorze mahoniu. Na ścianach wisiały oprawione w złote ramy obrazy, a gdy szła cichym krokiem w stronę gabinetu, zauważyła, że drzwi do sypialni Akkarina były uchylone. Tak samo jak tamte, które wtedy znalazła zamknięte na klucz. Ogarnęła ją ciekawość i ostrożnie pchnęła drzwi do gabinetu.

Akkarin siedział pochylony nad biurkiem i gdy deska pod jej stopą zaskrzypiała, podniósł na nią spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłem, nie teraz - powiedział i wtedy jego ciemne oczy utkwiły w jej własnych.

Na krótką chwilę odebrało jej tchu. Przypomniała sobie sposób, w jaki patrzył na nią wtedy, gdy uratował jej życie i zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz patrzył na nią tak samo.

* * *

Od tamtego zdarzenia w tunelach nie mógł znieść jej widoku. Każda myśl o jej rozpalonym i mokrym od potu ciele, sprawiała, że jego wnętrzności skręcały się boleśnie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że pragnął jej tak bardzo, że zaczynał zachowywać się nieracjonalnie. Stawała się jego słabością i podświadomie chciał z tym walczyć.

Ale teraz patrzył w jej brązowe oczy i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie z tym wygrać. Stała w jego drzwiach i marszcząc brwi, obserwowała go z typową dla siebie ostrożnością. Serce wykonało obrót w jego piersi, jakby chciało mu coś udowodnić. _Zakochałem się w niej_, pomyślał gorzko, czując jakby to była porażka. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, wstając.

Sonea zamknęła za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Podeszła bliżej, prosto w strumień światła, wpadający przez nie do końca zaciągnięte zasłony. Zacisnął pięść. Zdał sobie sprawę, że był to pierwszy raz, gdy widział ją w dziennym świetle. Wydała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza. Jej skóra miała cieplejszy odcień, a słońce budziło w jej oczach zielone refleksy.

\- Za Einarem ciągnął się ogon. Szpieg, być może Ichani. Znalazł wejście do tuneli - powiedziała szybko.

Mocno zagryzł zęby. Mógł się tego spodziewać, ale był tak zajęty wyprowadzeniem ich z dala od strażników, że zapomniał o konieczności zgubienia potencjalnego ogona. I teraz miał za swoje. Coś jeszcze zwróciło jego uwagę.

\- Einar?

\- Mężczyzna, którego schwytaliśmy.,

\- Mało...

\- ...sachakańskie imię. Wiem - przerwała. - Jego matka była Kyralianką, urodził się w niewoli. Wydaje mi się, że poświęciła się, by mógł uciec.

Uśmiechnął się ponuro.

\- A więc jednak udało ci się z nim porozmawiać.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i pokręciła na niego głową. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale dręczyło go to, co mu powiedziała.

\- Szpieg jest w tunelach? - zapytał, odwracając się do okna za swoimi plecami.

\- Tak. Ludzie Ceryniego go szukają.

Przez chwilę myślał, układając w głowie plan.

\- Musimy znaleźć go tak szybko jak to możliwe i zlikwidować, zanim uda mu się wyjść. Na nasze szczęście sam zamknął się w pułapce.

Jej ciche kroki podpowiedziały mu, że zbliżyła się do niego. Stanęła obok i Akkarin zacisnął szczękę, walcząc z chęcią, by na nią spojrzeć. Wtedy Sonea wyciągnęła dłoń i ku jego zdumieniu, dotknęła jego twarzy. Zamarł, w przeciwieństwie do serca w jego piersi, które rwało się w jej kierunku.

\- Akkarin - powiedziała cicho, a on musiał zamknąć na chwilę oczy. Jak miał nazwać tę formę tortur? - Co się dzieje, dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakby-

Przerwał jej, ściągając z siebie jej dłoń. Spojrzał w jej twarz i zobaczył na niej zakłopotanie.

\- Jakby? - powtórzył jej pytanie i wiedział, że zabrzmiał zbyt surowo. Zbyt oschle. Nic dziwnego, że Sonea trzymała między nimi dystans. Nie potrafił nawet wykorzystać tego, co mu dawała. Sam ją odpychał, bojąc się tego, co robiła z nim jej bliskość.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi i nagle w jej oczach rozbłysła złość.

\- Nie traktuj mnie, jakbym zrobiła coś złego - powiedziała gniewnie.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że-

\- Traktujesz mnie jak powietrze. Nie chcesz na mnie spojrzeć. Widzę, jak cały spinasz się na mój widok, jakbym była-

\- Przestań - syknął, odwracając się od niej.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię! Porozmawiaj ze mną!

\- Nie ma o czym - warknął w stronę okna.

\- Zawsze byłeś... _taki_. - Wzdrygnął się na sposób, w jaki to powiedziała. - Ale tej nocy w tunelach-

Ucięła, a on poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Co chciała powiedzieć?

\- Uznajmy, że nic się nie wydarzyło, dobrze? Widzę, jak ci to ciąży - powiedziała cicho. - Uznajmy, że... Bo przecież nic się nie wydarzyło, prawda? - Odpowiedział jej milczeniem. - Uch, kompromituję się. Powinnam siedzieć cicho i-

Nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Odwrócił się do niej szybko. Stała tuż za nim, więc bez przeszkód mógł jej dotknąć, powiedzieć że nie chce udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, ale słowa utkwiły mu w gardle. Jej rozzłoszczone spojrzenie wywiało mu z myśli jakiekolwiek słowa, które przed chwilą ułożył sobie w głowie.

Patrzył na jej doskonale znaną sobie twarz i czuł jak gorący dreszcz spłynął przez całe jego ciało.

\- Masz zamiar cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy jak zwykle będziesz tylko tak się na mnie patrzeć? - warknęła wściekle.

\- Mieszasz mi w głowie - powiedział wbrew sobie. - Nie mogę myśleć, gdy jesteś tak blisko.

Jej usta ułożyły się w "o", a on przeklął się w duchu.

\- Tej nocy w tunelach - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele czasu minęło od tamtej chwili, a jak wiele razy odtwarzał to już w pamięci. - Straciłem nad sobą panowanie, za co cię przepraszam, nie powinienem-

\- Ciii - uciszyła go, błyskawicznie przykładając do jego ust swój palec. - Zmieniłam zdanie. Lepiej nic nie mów.

Jej wzrok przesunął się po jego twarzy i oblizała usta. Kolejna fala gorąca spłynęła w dół, w stronę jego lędźwi.

\- Też to poczułeś, prawda?

Nie mógł się skupić, choć wiedział, o czym mówiła. A więc ona też...?

Pod wpływem impulsu chwycił jej dłoń, by odsunąć przeszkodę ze swoich ust i pochylił się w jej stronę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy pojęła jego zamiary.

\- Panie!

Głos Takana sprawił, że wyprostował się jak struna. Sonea zaklęła pod nosem. Tysiąc myśli przemknęło przez jego głowę, ale jedna z nich wybrzmiała głośniej od reszty. _Nikt nie może jej tutaj zobaczyć._

\- Szybko. Tutaj - syknął i zaciągnął ją w stronę szafy. Nie protestowała, gdy wepchnął ją do środka. Zatrzasnął drzwi sekundę przed tym, zanim do pokoju wszedł Takan.

Akkarin oczyścił umysł i odwrócił się do służącego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, choć pod powierzchnią miał ochotę śmiać się z samego siebie. Zachowywał się jak dzieciak.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Ja... poczułem, że coś się dzieje. Przez...

Nie musiał kończyć i Akkarin przeklął swoją nieuwagę. Powinien bardziej uważać na to, co przesyłał Takanowi przez pierścień. Szczególnie w obecności Sonei. Służący nie mógł odebrać żadnych obrazów ani dźwięków, ale potrafił rozpoznać jego emocje. Emocje, które przed chwilą gotowały mu się pod skórą. Musiały zaniepokoić Takana.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Czasem nawet codzienność bywa denerwująca.

Takan zmarszczył brwi i Akkarin wiedział, że jego bystry umysł zapisał sobie tę chwilę na później. Sachakanina naprawdę ciężko było oszukać. Zwykle tego nie robił, ale tym razem na szali było bezpieczeństwo Sonei. Nikt, nawet on, nie mógł wiedzieć o jej istnieniu.

Kiedy służący opuścił gabinet, Akkarin otworzył drzwi szafy. Sonea stała tam ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, a jej twarz wyrażała niezadowolenie. Wyszła, posyłając mu niepewne spojrzenie, a on natychmiast przypomniał sobie pytanie, które mu zadała, zanim im przerwano.

\- Powinienem usłyszeć go wcześniej - powiedział.

Sonea zadarła podbródek.

\- Widocznie byłeś rozkojarzony. - Zmrużyła powieki, a on pomyślał, że ta dziewczyna będzie kiedyś jego końcem. - Pójdę już - dodała prędko.

Skinął jej głową, jednak gdy go mijała, złapał ją za nadgarstek. Sonea zamarła i podniosła na niego wciąż lekko obrażone spojrzenie. Chciał jej powiedzieć coś, co złagodziłoby jej gniew, ale nie mógł zebrać myśli.

\- Później pogadamy - wymruczała tak, że zabrzmiało to jak obietnica.

Wypuścił ją, nie ufając dłużej swojej samokontroli. Gdy nacisnęła klamkę, rzucił tylko:

\- Takan jest w kuchni. Uważaj.

Sonea w odpowiedzi posłała mu coś, co mogłoby być uśmiechem, gdyby tak szybko nie zniknęła za drzwiami.

* * *

_Czy wieeeecie, co będzie dziać się w następnej części? Ja wiem :D Chcecie?_


	6. Chapter 6

Wiadomość, że szpieg przebywa w tunelach pod południowym rynkiem nadeszła niecałą dobę później. Był akurat środek dnia i Sonea wiedziała, że Akkarin tak łatwo nie wymknie się z Gildii. Nie chciała używać pierścienia do komunikacji po tym, co wydarzyło się w tunelach, a później w jego gabinecie. Wciąż czuła ten sam dreszcz na plecach.

_Nie mogę myśleć, gdy jesteś tak blisko._

Delikatne i nie do końca nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w jej brzuchu podpowiadało jej, że to nie było jednostronne.

Wtedy tak bardzo próbowała zachować twarz. Co więcej, widząc jego reakcję, podświadomie wykorzystała swoją przewagę i tym razem to ona opuściła go w niepewności. _Dobrze mu tak._

Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo pod nosem i owinęła się cienkim płaszczem. Była pełnia lata. Panowały nieznośne upały, więc na myśl o podróży chłodnymi tunelami czuła cień ulgi. Jednak tunele zamiast ochłody, przyniosły jej wspomnienia jego gorącego dotyku.

Zbliżała się do południowego rynku, gdy odebrała strzępki magicznej prezencji.

Za swoimi plecami.

Szlag.

Był za nią. Bardzo blisko.

Nie uda jej się go zaskoczyć. Będzie musiała najpierw zwabić go w pułapkę. Po niemal dwóch dniach pod ziemią, jej przeciwnik powinien być zmęczony i nie mieć szans na długi pościg. Dodatkowo to ona miała przewagę. Znała te tunele jak własną kieszeń. No, prawie.

Rzuciła się do ucieczki i po chwili poczuła, że podążył za nią. Wzmocniła swoją aurę, chcąc by mógł ją wytropić. Kilka razy skręcała, jednak on był tuż za nią. Raz miała nawet wrażenie, że usłyszała dźwięk jego kroków. Pot zrosił jej czoło.

Uciekała już kilka minut, a szpieg nie przestawał siedzieć jej na ogonie. Może się myliła? Może nie był tak słaby, jak przewidywała?

Zatrzymała się na rozdrożu, wahając się i wtedy wyraźnie dotarły do niej jego zbliżające się kroki.

Rzuciła się w lewo, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam było ukryte przejście. Mogłaby się tam schować, jeśli starczy jej czasu, by je otworzyć.

Była blisko, bardzo blisko i wtedy na przeciwko niej coś zamigotało. Lodowaty dreszcz spłynął jej kręgosłupem i na ułamek sekundy zapomniała, jak się biega.

Potknęła się, lecz dobiegła aż do wyznaczonego sobie miejsca.

Znowu to zobaczyła. Światło tuż przed nią. Odbite od ścian, ledwie przebijające się przez mrok.

Kroki za jej plecami.

Kto także tutaj był? Następny szpieg? Nie było mowy o dwóch-

Dygocząc od buzującej w żyłach adrenaliny, położyła dłoń na cegle i zaczęła otwierać przejście. Szpieg za jej plecami znalazł się tak blisko, że mogła zobaczyć jego niewyraźną sylwetkę w końcu korytarza. Natychmiast zgasiła swoją kulę światła, on zrobił to samo.

Mogła już wejść do środka, ale-

Zaczął biec.

Wszystko stało się za szybko.

W jednej chwili poczuła wibracje magii, w drugiej czyjś gwałtowny dotyk.

Chcąc się ukryć, przez przypadek wciągnęła go za sobą do nowo-powstałej kryjówki.

Okryła się tarczą i wtedy usłyszała znajome przekleństwo.

Przejście zamknęło się.

\- Akkarin? - wydyszała w niedowierzaniu.

\- Soneo? - zapytał niemal równocześnie.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- A Ty?

\- Cii... - syknął i w mroku tak gęstym, że niemal namacalny, położył dłoń na jej ustach.

Wtedy po drugiej stronie przejścia, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym stała jeszcze mrugnięcie oka temu, usłyszała ciężkie kroki. Towarzyszyła im słaba, niemal niewyczuwalna prezencja. Natychmiast ukryła własną. Akkarin zrobił to samo i w miejscu, w którym wcześniej go czuła, odbiła się echem dźwięcząca pustka. Nicość.

Szpieg oddalał się, nieświadomy ich obecności.

Dopiero po upływie kolejnej minuty, Akkarin zdjął dłoń z jej ust, a ona zdała sobie sprawę, że się pomyliła. Otworzyła nie to przejście. To nawet nie był pokój. To była wnęka, w której ktoś kiedyś trzymał niewielkie zapasy i zamurował ją na głucho.

Stała naprzeciwko Akkarina, a gdy oddychała, jej piersi ocierały się o jego tors. Wyciągnęła dłoń. Pół łokcia w lewo. Niecała długość ręki przed siebie.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał nagle, aż wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego mocnego głosu. W tej klitce brzmiał jeszcze głębiej, niż zwykle.

\- Sprawdzam, ile mamy miejsca.

\- I co? - Dosłyszała drwinę.

\- Sam sprawdź - syknęła.

Gdy się poruszył, niemal przygniótł ją do ściany. Jęknęła z nagłej przyjemności, jaką wywołał w niej ten kontakt, lecz wtedy on odsunął się od niej szybko.

\- I co? - zapytała, trochę zachrypniętym głosem.

\- To był twój plan? Zamknąć się tutaj i czekać aż cię znajdzie?

Zignorowała jego pytanie.

\- Co robisz w tunelach, myślałam, że nie dasz rady-

\- Chyba mnie nie doceniasz, Soneo - mruknął.

Zamilkła, czując zakłopotanie.

\- Myślisz, że możemy wyjść?

\- Hm - mruknął w udawanym zamyśleniu. - Myślałem, że chciałaś sobie tu posiedzieć.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi.

\- A ty jak myślisz?

Musiał być bardzo blisko jej twarzy, bo czuła ciepły powiew jego oddechu oraz zapach jego szat. Zamknęła oczy, bo jej serce rozpędziło się zbyt szybko i była pewna, że to słyszał. Prawdę mówiąc nie chciała się stąd ruszać. Z jednej strony pragnęła jego bliskości, która wprawiała jej ciało w nieznany wcześniej ból. Zabójczo rozkoszny ból, który sprawiał, że miała ochotę zacisnąć palce na jego szacie. Jego płaszcz ocierał się o jej nogę i Sonea miała ochotę przysunąć się bliżej. Skóra świerzbiła ją o choć odrobinę dotyku.

Akkarin jakby usłyszał jej myśli, bo nagle na swoim biodrze poczuła jego dłoń.

\- Nie wierć się tak.

Nie wiedziała, że to robiła.

\- Jak? - wyszeptała i chwyciła go za ramię, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin próbował się od niej odsunąć. Jakby się... _bał_? W strzępkach jego emocji wyczuła także pragnienie, by znaleźć się bliżej. Był pełen sprzeczności.

Gdy nie odpowiedział, naparła na niego. To wystarczyło, by jego dłoń na jej biodrze przesunęła się ku podstawy jej kręgosłupa. Usłyszała, jak zaklął pod nosem. Jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że przesuwała pewną cienką granicę. Ciekawość, by zobaczyć jego twarz podpowiadała jej, by rozpalić kulę nad ich głowami. Jednak otaczający mrok ją ośmielał.

Jej biodra zetknęły się z jego własnymi. Na nodze poczuła coś twardego i odebrało jej tchu. Ogarnęło ją zaskoczenie, lecz także satysfakcja. Gdyby była zwierzęciem, zaczęłaby wyć, błagając by-

Akkarin zaparł się rękoma o ścianę za jej plecami. Wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, pełen wysiłku, jakby walczył z samym sobą. Jej żołądek wykonał obrót. Zachęcona jego oczywistą reakcją, położyła ręce na jego torsie. Czuła, jak szybko unosił się i opadał.

Nie wiedziała, czy powinna, czy mogła. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Ten mężczyzna pożądał jej prawdopodobnie tak samo rozpaczliwie, jak ona jego. W mroku nie widzieli swoich twarzy, mogli udawać, że to nie działo się naprawdę. Że byli w swoich najskrytszych fantazjach...

Jej dłonie rozpoczęły powolną wędrówkę po jego koszuli. A więc nawet zdążył się przebrać. Musiał otrzymać wiadomość jeszcze przed nią.

Dotknęła jego szyi i Akkarin przełknął ślinę.

Zmieniła zdanie i obrała drugi kierunek. Pod jej palcami ścieliły się napięte, wyrzeźbione mięśnie jego brzucha. Po omacku próbowała stworzyć w myślach mapę jego ciała. Jej dłonie powoli przesuwały się w dół. Jego oddech przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Zastanawiała się, czy wpatrywał się w mrok, w miejsce, w którym była jej twarz, czy też miał zamknięte oczy? Tutaj było to bez różnicy.

Miejsce, w którym były ostatnie żebra, delikatnie wyczuwalne przez materiał koszuli. Zatrzymała się, gdy poczuła pod palcami pasek od spodni. Jej twarz płonęła, a w dole brzucha czuła jeszcze pulsujące gorąco. Napawała się jego bliskością, o której marzyła od zbyt dawna. Śniła o tej chwili, lecz teraz ogarniał ją niedosyt. Pragnęła więcej, pragnęła ciepła jego ciała. Ostrożnie, morderczo powoli złapała w palce guzik jego koszuli i wtedy Akkarin opuścił głowę i westchnął, jakby wstrzymywał wcześniej oddech. Jego usta zatrzymały się na szczycie jej głowy. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Jej tętno przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej i przez szum krwi ledwie słyszała swój oddech. Jednak nie przerwała. Rozpięła koszulę powoli, delektując się zduszonym mruknięciem z jego krtani, gdy siłowała się z ostatnim. Oblizała usta, czując, że zaschło jej w gardle.

Zawahała się, lecz w końcu wsunęła drżącą rękę pod rozchyloną koszulę. Jego skóra była gorąca i pokryta cienką warstwą potu. Pod palcami wydawała jej się idealnie gładka i Sonea zrozumiała, że nie miała siły dłużej tego przeciągać. Zachłannie przysunęła się do niego, próbując dotknąć każdy fragment jego odkrytego ciała. Czubkiem nosa musnęła jego nagi tors i wciągnęła do nozdrzy jego zapach.

\- Soneo - wydusił z siebie jej imię i wplótł palce we włosy na tyle jej głowy.

Ustami musnął skórę na wysokości jej skroni. Jego oddech spływał po jej policzku, za kołnierz koszuli. Było jej za gorąco. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Nie myślała trzeźwo. Przysunął się bliżej jej ust, lecz wtedy wyprostowała się i odsunęła pod ścianę, łapiąc oddech.

\- To najbardziej wyrafinowana forma tortur, jaką znam - powiedział niskim głosem, a ona zagryzła usta, bo słysząc napięcie w jego głosie, poczuła satysfakcję. Od zawsze niedostępny i zdystansowany Wielki Mistrz, drżał pod jej dotykiem. To było oszałamiające doznanie. Zastanawiała się, jaki wyraz miały jego oczy, ale nie chciała rozrywać światłem intymności tej chwili.

\- To jak, powiesz mi skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? - zapytała, nie wiedząc dlaczego, bo jej myśli były zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

\- W co ty ze mną pogrywasz? - warknął i każdy inny przestraszyłby się tego tonu. Każdy poza nią.

\- W nic - powiedziała niewinnie, ledwie słysząc własne słowa.

Usłyszała, że się przysunął i nagle jej plecy mocniej zetknęły się ze ścianą, wyrywając z jej krtani zduszony jęk. Akkarin złapał ją w tali i mocno zacisnął palce. W końcu zrobił to, na co liczyła. Przyszpilił ją do ściany swoim ciałem, zamknął w klatce, dokładnie tak, jak chciała. Miała ochotę westchnąć. _Tak, tak, tak... _Zachłanie wczepiła się w niego, jakby bała się, że Akkarin odsunie się od niej. Wplotła palce w jego długie włosy, zachwycając się tym wrażeniem. Były takie, jakie sobie je wyobrażała. Miękkie, gęste i pachnące nim.

Oderwał jedną dłoń od jej talii i chwycił za szyję. Delikatnie zacisnął i przysunął do siebie.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - powiedział udręczonym głosem i Sonea pomyślała, że być może powinna się przestraszyć sposobu, w jaki jego duża dłoń zacieśniała się na jej krtani, ale jedyne co czuła, to ciepło zbierające się w jej podbrzuszu.

Uchyliła usta, z których po chwili milczenia wydobyło się jedno, zduszone słowo:

\- _Ciebie_.

Usłyszała jak nabrał płytki oddech i zamarł.

Trwali nieruchomo. Wsłuchiwała się w tę ciszę, czekając na jego ruch. W końcu nie wytrzymała. Rozpaliła maleńką kulę światła, mrużąc oczy.

Zabrakło jej tchu na widok czerni w jego oczach, zupełnie jakby cały dotychczas otaczający ich mrok, znalazł w nich schronienie. Patrzył na nią z góry, pożerając spojrzeniem. Nie potrafiła opisać tego, co tam widziała. Ogarnął ją nagły lęk, bo nie wiedziała, czy była w stanie temu sprostać.

\- Jeśli - powiedział w końcu, zachrypniętym głosem - jeśli to zrobię, nie obiecuję, że będę potrafił się zatrzymać.

Z jej płuc wyrwał się krótki, zduszony śmiech. Wokół szyi wciąż miała jego długie palce, co jedynie potęgowało pożądanie, które przejmowało nad nią kontrolę. Drżała i czuła ból w lędźwiach. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie błagać, by w końcu ją pocałował.

\- Więc się nie nie zatrzymuj - wyszeptała, tonąc w otchłani jego spojrzenia.

Naparł na nią z intensywnością, którą odebrał jej oddech. Jego usta znalazły się na jej własnych. Rozchyliła je i warknęła gdy wsunął w nie język. Świat wokół niej zawirował i nagle to gdzie byli, po co tutaj byli, straciło całe znaczenie. Liczył się tylko on, jego pocałunki i sposób, w jaki naparł na nią biodrami. Jęknęła i poruszyła się instynktownie, by wytworzyć między ich ciałami tarcie, którego tak desperacko pragnęła. Uniosła jedną nogę, by mógł być bliżej.

Akkarin w mig pojął jej zamiary. Nie przerywając pocałunków, chwycił jej nogę pod kolanem i złapał za pośladek. Przysunął do siebie i powiedział coś, czego nie mogła zrozumieć, bo ich usta wciąż były złączone. Przeszył ją dreszcz. Wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszulę i zaczęła dotykać jego pleców. Był mokry od potu tak samo, jak ona. W ciasnej przestrzeni zrobiło się duszno i zaczynało brakować powietrza. To mógł być jeden z powodów, dla których kręciło jej się w głowie. Jednak nie mogła się na tym skupić, szczególnie, gdy Akkarin podwinął jej koszulę i zaczął pieścić przez materiał jej piersi.

Poruszyła zachłannie biodrami, czując podłużny kształt jego członka. Nikt nigdy nie musiał mówić jej na czym to polegało. Jej ciało wiedziało samo. Ocierali się o siebie, dysząc i walcząc o odrobinę miejsca, by pozbawić się ubrań. W końcu Sonea z żalem zrozumiała, że i tak nie mogli posunąć się dalej. W tunelach wciąż był szpieg. Bardzo nie chciała o tym myśleć, ale-

Wydała z siebie głośny jęk, gdy Akkarin ścisnął między palcami jej sutek. Szybko zakrył jej usta i zaczął całować jej szyję. Po chwili jego wargi znalazły się niżej i pociągnął za jej koszulę. W przeciwieństwie do jego, jej była wiązana w kilku miejscach. Akkarin wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione warknięcie i po chwili skumulował wokół siebie moc.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Wielki Mistrz Gildii rozbierał ją przy użyciu magii. Zaśmiała się cicho, na co szybko pocałował ją w usta i rozsunął jej koszulę. Sprawnym ruchem opuścił materiał wokół jej piersi, a następnie szarpnął za niego, by przyciągnąć ją bliżej. Gdy jego wargi zetknęły się z jej twardymi sutkami, zmusiła się by zachować milczenie.

_... nie obiecuję, że będę w stanie się zatrzymać._

Jego dotyk był coraz bardziej wygłodniały i Sonea zrozumiała, że mówił prawdę.

\- Sz-Szpieg wciąż... jest w t-tunelach... - wysapała, ledwo trzymając się na nogach.

\- Nigdzie nam nie ucieknie. Błądzi nimi od prawie dwóch dni - wymruczał między jej piersi.

Chciała mu wierzyć. Pragnęła oddać się tej chwili i zapomnieć o reszcie świata, ale nie potrafiła.

Jego dłonie zakreśliły krzywiznę jej talii, następnie przesunęły się po jej brzuchu i gdy dotknął wiązania jej spodni, Sonea złapała go za nadgarstki.

\- Musimy go złapać - wydyszała, walcząc z samą sobą. Niczego bardziej nie pragnęła, niż jego dotyku w miejscu, które od dłużej chwili pulsowało przejmującym bólem, jakby błagało o uwagę.

Akkarin zamarł i po chwili z jego krtani wyrwało się rozzłoszczone warknięcie. Przysunął się do niej i Sonea musiała zabrać ręce. Oparła je na jego barkach i zdusiła jęk, gdy Akkarin zacisnął palce po obu stronach jej talii. To było niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego musiała z tym walczyć? Akurat teraz, gdy wreszcie dostała to, czego pragnęła?

Przyciągnęła go bliżej, i jakby chcąc wynagrodzić sobie swoje wyrzeczenie, pocałowała z frustracją. Nie musiała czekać na jego reakcję. Wpił się w jej usta zachłannie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Chwycił ją za uda i podniósł bez żadnego wysiłku. Z jej płuc wydobył się zduszony jęk i wiedziała, że nierówna powierzchnia ściany zostawi na jej plecach zadrapania.

Wplotła palce w jego aksamitne włosy i paznokciami zadrapała skórę głowy. Akkarin warknął coś niezrozumiałego w jej opuchnięte wargi i mocniej naparł na nią biodrami. Mogłaby oszaleć. Gdyby trwało to kilka chwil dłużej, straciłaby dla niego całą głowę. Dla uczucia, które ogarniało ją, gdy ją trzymał. Dla smaku jego ust, szmeru jego przyspieszonego oddechu i sposobu, w jaki ją całował.

Zatraciłaby się w nim bez końca, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu, Akkarin odsunął się od niej.

Gdy jej stopy na powrót dotknęły ziemi, otworzyła oczy, choć nie wiedziała, kiedy je zamknęła i napotkała ciemność. Musiała stracić kontrolę nie tylko nad sobą. Nie miała siły stworzyć kolejnej kuli światła, bo wciąż walczyła, by zachować równowagę. Akkarin jednak zrobił to za nią i po chwili nad ich głowami zatańczyły trzy maleńkie sfery. Musiała mu przyznać, że były dość... klimatyczne.

Spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy i poczuła na ustach zakradający się uśmiech. Akkarin patrzył na nią w skupieniu, a jego wygłodniały wzrok przeskakiwał po jej twarzy. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej kolejnym pocałunkiem. Zaskoczył ją, lecz szybko odwzajemniła go z pomrukiem zadowolenia. Przeczesała palcami jego włosy i zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Dlaczego mnie ścigałeś? - zapytała, odrywając się od jego warg.

\- Myślałem, że byłaś szpiegiem. Czułem prezencję, ale była inna od twojej - mruknął.

Zaśmiała się. Jego usta także wykrzywiły się w coś, co była skłonna nazwać uśmiechem. Czuła strzępki jego emocji, które przenikały między ich świadomościami, mieszającymi się ze sobą w tej ograniczonej przestrzeni. Pożądanie i nienasycenie. Ale było tam też coś jeszcze i nazwałaby to szczęściem, gdyby nie znała go lepiej. Dotychczas nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie go szczęśliwego.

\- Chciałam zajść szpiega od tyłu i zwabić w pułapkę. Ale wtedy poczułam twoją prezencję i pomyślałam, że to ty nim jesteś, więc zaczęłam uciekać.

\- Chciałaś, żebym za tobą podążył - powiedział poważnie.

Przyjrzała mu się i w jego oczach dostrzegł niezadowolenie. Nagle dotarło do niej, że była w połowie naga i szybko wykorzystała ten moment by się ubrać.

\- Nie wiedziałam że to _ty_. Chciałam zwabić szpiega w pułapkę. Jak widać, nie do końca mi się to udało - mruknęła splatając sznurki.

\- Mogłaś uzgodnić ze mną część tego planu. - W jego spojrzeniu odżył dobrze znany jej Wielki Mistrz. Jego wzrok uważnie śledził jej palce, gdy wiązała koszulę na swojej piersi.

\- Nie było czasu.

\- Od tego masz krwawy pierścień - zauważył.

Zmrużyła oczy i pokręciła głową.

\- Cóż, teraz już wiem, co tam ukrywasz - dodał niskim głosem i czubkiem palca odgarnął z jej czoła kosmyk włosów.

Prychnęła w udawanym oburzeniu, a na jego ustach również dostrzegła cień uśmiechu.

\- Myślę - mruknęła i powoli odsunęła jego dłoń, - że nie masz pojęcia - dodała myśląc o trudzie, z jakim przyszło jej powiedzenie mu _nie_.

Pewność siebie, która przed chwilą emanowała z jego spojrzenia, zniknęła wraz z zaskoczeniem na jego twarzy. Roześmiała się w duchu. Naprawdę potrafiła zbić go z tropu. Jednak Akkarin, jak zawsze, szybko ukrył swoje emocje. Wtedy poczuła, że mimo iż jej serce biło normalniejszym rytmem, wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie. I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, z tego co przed chwilą zrobili. Z tego, że nic nie będzie takie jak wcześniej, i ogarnęła ją panika.

\- Musimy stąd wyjść. Tu nie ma czym oddychać - powiedziała, szybko przykładając dłoń do ściany.

Akkarin skinął głową, lecz zanim przywołała do siebie moc, chwycił jej nadgarstek.

\- Szpieg. Musimy go dziś schwytać.

Jeszcze kilka chwil temu tonęła w jego ramionach, a wróg z Sachaki był ostatnią rzeczą na liście jej rozmyślań. Jednak teraz nadszedł moment, by rzeczywistość przypomniała jej o sobie. O relacji między nią, a mężczyzną, który przed chwilą z pasją całował jej wciąż obolałe usta. Przez krótką chwilę, była kimś więcej, niż zabójczynią.

Jednak prawda była inna.

Akkarin jej płacił.

I to on nauczyła ją zabijać.

Lecz, gdy na niego patrzyła, widziała w jego oczach obietnicę czegoś więcej. A może tylko chciała to widzieć? Może wydawało jej się, że owinęła go sobie wokół palca? Przecież jak ktoś taki jak on, mógł stracić głowę dla anonimowej dziewczyny ze slumsów?

Jak zwykle, jakby słysząc jej myśli, - a może wyraz jej twarzy mówił mu wszystko, - Akkarin powiedział:

\- Wrócimy do tego później.

_Tego co zaczęli?_ Natychmiast podpowiedziały jej myśli. Akkarin musiał pomyśleć to samo. Nie umknęło jej uwadze to, jak szybko przełknął ślinę. Skinęła głową i szybko otworzyła przejście.

\- Zgaś światło - powiedziała, wychodząc.

Chłodne, świeże powietrze tuneli wypełniło jej płuca. Miała ochotę westchnąć z ulgą, ale musieli zachować ciszę. Akkarin stanął tuż za nią i przez chwilę trwali w mroku i ciszy. Nagle poczuli jego prezencję. Musiał użyć magii, lecz sądząc po szybko niknącym sygnale, oddalał się od nich.

\- Szybko. - Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Akkarin chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że mogła biec bez jego pomocy. Znała te tunele i nawet w mroku pamiętała ich układ. Jednak nie mogła zebrać w sobie słów. Wciąż nie rozumiała, co między nimi zaszło i wiedziała, że nie prędko to pojmie. W końcu jednak puścił jej dłoń i zwolnił. Rozpędzona wpadła w jego plecy, lecz Akkarin złapał ją w pasie.

\- Jest niedaleko - powiedział zdyszany. - Powinnaś założyć pierścień.

\- Nie - ucięła.

Nie chciała, by podglądał jej myśli. Myśli, w których wciąż odtwarzała jego pocałunek. Powinna była się skupić.

\- Rozdzielimy się - szepnął. - Idź tędy, a ja pójdę drugą stroną. Jeśli się nie mylę, otoczymy go.

\- A jeśli się mylisz?

Nie odpowiedział i przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w jego przyspieszony oddech.

\- Idź.

Ruszyła, układając sobie w głowie to, co miała zrobić. Musiała wyrzucić z myśli Akkarina i skupić się na zadaniu. W końcu właśnie po to tutaj przyszła. Jej celem był szpieg. Musi go zlikwidować, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w mieście. Aby sekret Akkarina pozostał bezpieczny.

Szła przed siebie, bezszelestnie stawiając stopy. Nauczyła się sztuki skradania jeszcze zanim w jej życiu pojawił się tajemniczy i przystojny Wielki Mistrz.

Westchnęła.

Przecież miała o nim nie myśleć.

Znowu poczuła wibracje magii. Była coraz bliżej. Zatrzymała się, by nasłuchiwać. Wydawało jej się, że słyszała kroki. Szpieg zmierzał w jej stronę. Była daleko od krat wentylacyjnych, na drugim poziomie tuneli, i otaczający ją mrok był nieprzenikliwy. Upewniła się, że jej prezencja była ukryta i przywarła plecami do ściany. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w nieregularne dźwięki.

Ktoś szedł, ciężko stawiając stopy. Po chwili miała wrażenie, że mruczał coś pod nosem. W kółko to samo.

Na plecach poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz i zapragnęła rozpalić światło, bo dźwięk zdawał się ją osaczać. Dobiegał z każdej strony i Sonea musiała mocno się skupić, aby pamiętać, gdzie usłyszała go najpierw. Szpieg był przed nią. Tuż za nim powinien był Akkarin.

\- Dwa końce...

Wstrzymała oddech.

\- Dwa końce...

Kyraliański? Dlaczego nie-

\- Dwa końce...

Na końcu alejki zamigotało światło. Sonea zmrużyła oczy i dostrzegła zarys postaci. Gdy się zbliżyła dostrzegła, że szpieg miał na sobie kaptur, spod którego wystawały długie włosy. Opierał się jedną ręką o mur, jakby resztkami sił przesuwając się do przodu.

Był już bardzo blisko, gdy Soneę ogarnęło dziwne przeczucie. Coś było nie tak.

Okryła się tarczą i wtedy szpieg podniósł oczy.

Spod kaptura wyłoniła się kobieca twarz. W pierwszej chwili w jej oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie, lecz zaraz potem rozbłysnął w nich lęk i kobieta rozpostarła wokół siebie chwiejną, nieporadną tarczę. Zrobiła niepewny krok wstecz.

Powinna była zaatakować. Jej przeciwnik był słaby i rozkojarzony. Załatwiłaby to w kilka chwil. Jednak-

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała, nie rozumiejąc na kogo patrzy.

Ta kobieta nie mogła być szpiegiem, prawda? Nie wyglądała jak oni. Rysy jej twarzy, ciemne oczy i magia... Pochodziła stąd. Była kyralianką.

\- A ty? - odparła zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Jak się tu dostałaś? - zapytała.

Ciemne oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w strachu.

\- Kariko cię przysłał - powiedziała i nagle Sonea zaczęła rozumieć.

\- Podążałaś za Einarem.

\- Einar...

\- Jesteś jego matką.

\- Soneo! - usłyszała wołanie i zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, skumulowała moc i rozpostarła barierę ochronną za plecami kobiety sekundę przed tym, zanim magia Akkarina rozbiła się o tarczę.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła i wtedy go dostrzegła. Pojawił się jakby znikąd. W słaby świetle rzucanym przez kyraliankę, widziała jedynie zarys jego twarzy.

\- Na co czekasz?! - zawołał rozwścieczony.

\- To jego matka - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Co?!

\- Matka Einara. Nie jest szpiegiem.

\- On żyje? - zapytała cicho tamta. - Co mu zrobiliście?! - syknęła.

\- Nic. Zaprowadzę cię do niego - powiedziała ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Choć miała pewność, nie mogła jej ufać. Nie znała jej.

\- To podstęp - wysapała i zrobiła kolejny krok w tył.

\- Nie. Obiecuję, że twój syn jest cały i zdrowy. Proszę, pójdź z nami...

\- Kariko przysłał was, żebyście mnie zabili. I jego! Boi się, że któregoś dnia-

Zanim zdołała dokończyć, Akkarin podszedł do niej i rozbił jej tarczę. Następnie dotknął tyłu jej głowy. Sonea ujrzała jeszcze białka jej oczu, po czym kobieta runęła bezwładnie na ziemię. Na chwilę znów powrócił mrok, lecz Akkarin szybko rozpalił kilka kul światła. Skrzywiła się, gdy trochę ją to oślepiło i podniosła na Akkarina niepewne spojrzenie. Patrzył na nią w napięciu, a z jego oczu nie dało się odczytać żadnej myśli.

\- Myślałem, że nic mnie już dzisiaj nie zaskoczy - mruknął. - Ale to... Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

Kącik jej ust drgnął i choć wiedziała, że była to najmniej odpowiednia rzecz, którą mogłaby teraz zrobić, parsknęła śmiechem.

* * *

_A/N: Zasłużyliście sobie na ten rozdział po tej nieco dłuższej przerwie! Jak wrażenia? Jak myślicie, kim jest ta tajemnicza kobieta i jaką odegra rolę? No i... czy zaciągnę ich do łóżka teraz, czy jeszcze trochę poczekam, aż oboje eksplodują z tego wszystkiego? :D:D:D_


	7. Chapter 7

Stała z boku i z mieszanymi uczuciami przyglądała się Einarowi, który kucał obok wciąż nieprzytomnej matki. Trzymał jej drobną dłoń w swojej i kciukiem gładził wystające żyły. Zanieśli ją do jej mieszkania. Złodziej przeniósł się tam razem z Einarem. Patrząc na jego profil zauważyła w nim pewną zmianę. Nie drżał dłużej ze strachu. Kolor jego twarzy z szarego zamienił się w lekko-brązowy, a włosy które wcześniej miał posklejane od brudu, okazały się niemal czarne. Wyglądało na to, że Ceryni wywiązał się z obowiązku i zadbał o ich nietypowego gościa.

Teraz, gdy matka i syn odnaleźli się wzajemnie, mogli ich wypuścić i dać szansę na nowe życie. Coś jednak ją niepokoiło i Sonea nie wiedziała, co takiego. Miała złe przeczucia.

\- Szczęśliwe zakończenie? - mruknął nad jej uchem Akkarin, pojawiając się znikąd i Sonea pomyślała, że powinien wrócić do Gildii. Jeszcze ktoś zauważy...

\- Nie jestem pewna - odparła krzyżując ręce.

Posłała mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Akkarin obserwował Einara z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Czyżby wiedział w nim siebie sprzed wielu lat?

\- Jesteś przerażająco podejrzliwa - zauważył i gdy jego spojrzenie spoczęło na jej twarzy, posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

\- Tego mnie nauczyłeś.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał i pochylił się nad nią, a jego wzrok przesunął się po jej ustach.

Mimowolnie oblizała wargi.

\- Nie zakładać dobrych intencji przeciwnika - powiedziała zaskakująco pewnym głosem.

\- Sądziłem, że nie są dłużej naszymi wrogami. Sama ją obroniłaś. Nie zostałoby z niej wiele, gdyby nie ty.

Prychnęła, bo w jego głosie usłyszała rozbawienie. Jej Wielki Mistrz miał przedziwne poczucie humoru.

\- Moim zdaniem za tym kryje się coś więcej. Nie twierdzę, że są niebezpieczni. Po prostu im nie ufam - powiedziała, mrużąc oczy.

Akkarin otworzył usta, ale w tej samej chwili przez wąskie drzwi do pokoju wpadł Cery. Akkarin wyprostował się i Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, z tego, jak blisko przed chwilą był. Wciąż czuła jego zapach.

\- Akkarin - wysapał. - Podobno szukają cię w... - urwał w samą porę, zerkając na Einara i jego matkę. - W każdym razie Takan cię szuka.

Chłodny dreszcz spłynął jej po plecach. Mimowolnie odliczyła czas, który spędzili w tunelach.

\- Szlag - warknął i w pośpiechu zerwał płaszcz z krzesła. - Która godzina?

\- Zbliża się wieczór - odpowiedział Cery, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

Akkarin zaklął jeszcze raz i zbiegł po schodach bez pożegnania. Przez chwilę patrzyła w ciemność korytarza, aż usłyszała, jak drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaskiem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Cery przygląda jej się podejrzliwie. Nie wiedziała, co zauważył, ale domyślała się, co sobie pomyślał. Nie potrafiła przed nim kłamać i naprawdę nie chciała, by zadawał jej teraz jakiekolwiek pytania. Jednak musiałaby go nie znać, by spodziewać się czegoś innego.

\- Soneo. Co się dzieje? - W głosie Złodzieja rozpoznała niepokój.

\- Nic - skłamała, oddalając się do Einara i jego matki. Cery podążył za nią jak uparty szczeniak.

\- Jasne - mruknął sceptycznie. - W takim, razie, co _to_ jest?

To mówiąc podszedł do niej i palcem wskazującym dotknął jej szyi. Natychmiast zapłonęła gorącym rumieńcem, bo domyśliła się, co tam zauważył. Nagle poczuła pieczenie w tym miejscu i wiedziała, że to była robota Akkarina. Dlaczego nic jej nie powiedział!?

Szybko ściągnęła z siebie palec Cery'ego i zakryła czerwony ślad.

\- Nie twój interes! - wydusiła podniesionym głosem, który dla jej uszu zabrzmiał zbyt piskliwie.

\- W co ty się pakujesz? - warknął ze złością.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ogarnęło ją oburzenie. Przez chwilę na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta, aż wreszcie Cery syknął:

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, do czego zdolny jest twój Mistrz? - Zmrużył oczy i zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans. Biła od niego złość, ale także coś, co Sonea z czasem nauczyła się rozpoznawać jako formę troski.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

\- Mylisz się. Myślisz, że go znasz?

Kiedy chciała się od niego odwrócić, Cery złapał ją za ramię.

\- Nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy, co takiego zrobił, że od tylu lat ktoś nieustannie próbuje go zabić?

\- Wiem doskonale - fuknęła i rzuciła Einarowi przelotne spojrzenie, zanim dodała półszeptem: - Zadarł z bratem Kariko, a ten ściga go w odwecie.

\- Jeden wkurzony facet? I tyle zachodu o brata? - Cery ściągnął brwi w niedowierzaniu.

Zacisnęła usta. Nie miała ochoty na tę rozmowę.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że on coś przed tobą ukrywa - dodał.

Niepokój ścisnął jej żołądek. Od początku to wiedziała, ale udawała, że jej to nie obchodziło. Dopóki ich relacje ograniczały się do wykonywania jego poleceń, za które jej płacił, myślała że nie potrzebowała wiedzieć więcej. Krótka historyjka o zabiciu czyjegoś brata, o zemście, i kłamstwo o czarnej magii. Tyle wiedziała. Lecz teraz zaczynała odczuwać wątpliwość. Czy to była cała prawda? Czy Akkarin ukrywał przed nią coś ważnego? Coś, co zmieniłoby to, co do niego czuła?

\- Muszę iść - skłamała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj. Co z Einarem?

\- Niech twoi ludzie ich przypilnują. Nie pozwólcie im wychodzić. Dajcie im wszystko, czego potrzebują, ale niech zostaną tutaj - powiedziała, w pośpiechu zakładając cienki płaszcz i naciągając na głowę kaptur.

\- Soneo. - Zatrzymał ją, zanim zdążyła postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu. - Bądź ostrożna.

Wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Nie bał się o to, co mogło spotkać ją w mieście i jego podziemiach. Bał się Akkarina. Od zawsze się go bał, ale tym razem w tej ukrytej prośbie było coś więcej. Tym razem nie mogła zdobyć się na zignorowanie jego ostrzeżenia.

Zachodzące słońce podświetlało wirujący wszędzie kurz, gdy szła przed siebie. Dzień zmierzał ku końcowi i sprzedawcy byli zbyt zajęci składaniem straganów, gdy przemierzała rynek, by zwrócić na nią uwagę. Kiedyś wykorzystywała ten moment, by ukraść im coś, co mogłoby stać się jej kolacją. Słyszała ich rozmowy, gdy przekrzykiwali się między sobą, lecz nie mogła zwrócić uwagi na słowa. W głowie wciąż odtwarzała rozmowę z Cerynim. Czuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, trochę podobny do tego, który towarzyszył jej podczas głodu. Jednak już dawno zdążyła zapomnieć to uczucie. Odkąd poznała Akkarina, nie musiała szukać jedzenia wśród śmieci, ani kraść.

Kupił ją tymi drobnymi gestami już na samym początku. Kiedy przynosił jej jeszcze ciepły posiłek, lub gdy czytał jej rozdział za rozdziałem, choć na dworze zaczynało powoli świtać. Wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk jego głosu, obserwowała jego poruszające się usta i powoli, podświadomie, zakochiwała się w nim. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy go ujrzała, wiedziała, że miała do czynienia z niebezpiecznym, lecz i wyjątkowo przystojnym mężczyzną. Jednak pamiętała noc, kiedy ta myśli przyprawiła ją o szybsze bicie serca. Czytała na głos rozdział z księgi, a on słuchając jej, zasnął.

To także tamtej nocy zabiła pierwszy raz w życiu.

To później wszystko się zmieniło.

Wydawało jej się że byli między sobą szczerzy, ale jaką mogła mieć pewność?

Długo krążyła po coraz bardziej opustoszałym mieście, aż w końcu rozbolały ją nogi.

Zatrzymała się i musiała zamrugać kilka razy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że stała tuż przed wejściem do tuneli. Powinna była domyślić się do razu, dokąd prowadziły ją stopy. Jeśli wejdzie do środka, w kilka minut znajdzie się w Rezydencji. Jeśli zawróci...

Przez kilka minut tkwiła w miejscu, wpatrując się w niepozorną kratę wentylacyjną.

_Jesteś silniejsza, niż to. _Warknęła na samą siebie.

Zacisnęła powieki, nabrała głęboki oddech i czując mieszankę triumfu i porażki, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Musiał być głupcem, łudząc się, że nikt nie zauważy jego rozkojarzenia. Podczas spotkania Starszyzny Mistrzyni Vinara wyrwała go z zamyślenia swoim zaniepokojonym głosem:

\- Wielki Mistrzu?

Przeniósł na nią wzrok i mrugnął, bo Vinara wyraźnie czekała na odpowiedź na pytanie, które musiała zadać mu już jakiś czas temu. Poczuł na sobie kilka par oczu i zdał sobie sprawę, że myślami odpłynął tak daleko, że na moment stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Akkarinie? - zapytał Balkan, marszcząc brwi.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo. - Nie było sensu ukrywać przed nimi czegoś tak oczywistego. - Nie sypiam zbyt dobrze.

\- Tak też myślałam - odparł Vinara. - Jeśli chcesz, sprawdzę jak-

\- Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby - odpowiedział spokojnie, choć na sam pomysł badania poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Kolejny raz dotarło do niego, jak blisko leżała granica dzieląca go od zdemaskowania. - Jedyne czego potrzebuję, to trochę odpoczynku.

\- Przepracowujesz się - stwierdził Lorlen i Akkarin w jego głosie rozpoznał niezadowolenie.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nawet nie w połowie tak bardzo, jak ty - odparł, chcąc jak najszybciej odciągnąć od siebie uwagę. - Myślałem, że mieliśmy zająć się poprawkami do programu nauczania, nie stanem mojego zdrowia.

\- Wielki Mistrzu, z całym szacunkiem, ale w takim stanie nie przydasz się naszym pracom. Myślę, że wszyscy potrzebujemy odpoczynku - rozległ się lekko zachrypnięty głos Mistrza Sarrina.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą Sarrinie - wtrącił Balkan i poruszył się w fotelu jakby chciał się przeciągnąć. - Siedzimy tutaj od kilku godzin. I tak każdego dnia. Kilka wolnych dni dobrze nam zrobi.

\- Poszłoby szybciej, gdyby nie obiekcje Mistrza Sarrina - mruknęła Vinara.

\- Obiekcje?! - oburzył się stary Alchemik. - Nie zgadzam się nam wykreślenie z programu nauczania czegoś, co jest niemal podstawą, a ty mówisz, że to-

\- Nic nie wykreśliliśmy, tylko-

Akkarin zamknął oczy i przycisnął dwa palce do podstawy nosa. Nie miał ochoty słuchać ich ani minuty dłużej, nie mówiąc już o kłótniach. Od niemal dwóch tygodni zajmował się tymi przeklętymi poprawkami. Ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie gorszy pomysł na spędzanie niemal całych dni. Jedynym pocieszeniem była obecność Lorlena, który tak samo jak on, nie wyglądał na zachwyconego koniecznością zajmowania się kolejny raz tym samym tematem.

Jakby tego było mało, miał problemy z utrzymaniem koncentracji. Natychmiast, gdy tylko pozwalał myślom odpłynąć, pojawiała się w nich _ona_. A wraz z nią kolejne zmartwienia. Zostawił ją samą z tymi dwoma zbiegami z Sachaki. Powinien ich wypytać o wszystko, co nie dawało mu spokoju.

Sonea. Rozstali się w pośpiechu. Nie zdążył dokończyć tego, co zaczął w tamtych tunelach.

Poczuł uderzenie gorąca, na samo wspomnienie i nieco za gwałtownie wstał z fotela.

\- Mistrz Sarrin ma rację. Spotkamy się za dwa dni, a tymczasem dajmy sobie trochę czasu na odpoczynek. Może wrócimy w nieco mniej konfliktowych nastrojach - dodał, posyłając Alchemikowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, na które starszy Mag oblał się rumieńcem gniewu.

\- Wielki Mistrzu, nie tylko ja zgłosiłem poprawki! - zaprotestował, zrywając się z miejsca.

\- Mistrzu Sarrinie - przerwał mu, czując nadciągający ból głowy. - Żebym wyraził się jasno. Byłeś tutaj, gdy trzy lata temu przyjmowaliśmy program. Rozumiem, że może on wymagać poprawy, ale póki co, nie zgodziłeś się na żadną z propozycji, która nie jest jednoznaczna z powrotem do starego programu, który poprzednio tak krytykowałeś.

Zapadła głucha cisza i Akkarin zdał sobie sprawę, że podniósł głos bardziej, niż planował. Nabrał głęboki oddech i powiedział nieco spokojniej:

\- Gdy spotkamy się następnym razem, chciałbym zakończyć tę sprawę. Nie będę dłużej tolerować przeciągania tematu, dlatego proszę was, żebyście zastanowili się, czego tak naprawdę chcecie. Przegłosujemy to zwykłą większością.

Potoczył wzrokiem po ich twarzach i zobaczył na nich cień strachu. Zwarł usta i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedł z sali narad.

Po chwili usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki Lorlena.

\- No, no - powiedział Administrator, zrównując się z nim. - Przyznam, że dawno cię takiego nie widziałem.

\- To znaczy? - warknął, nie zatrzymując się. Zerknął jedynie w bok i zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciel unosi brwi w rozbawieniu. - Mam dość ich kłótni - przyznał i zwolnił kroku.

\- W życiu bym się nie domyślił - zażartował i Akkarin wreszcie się zatrzymał. - Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że Sarrin po prostu nie pamięta co robił wczoraj, a co dopiero trzy lata temu.

Akkarin odwrócił głowę, próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że trochę ich nastraszyłeś. Dawno nie wiedziałem u Balkana _tej_ miny.

\- Jeszcze raz będę zmuszony ich wysłuchiwać, a gwarantuję ci, że poznamy jego zupełnie nowe oblicze.

Lorlen zaśmiał się i Akkarin poczuł jak gniew go opuszcza. Jego serce wypełniło się ciepłem, ale też żalem. Brakowało mu Lorlena bardziej, niż był skłonny się do tego przyznać. Jednak musiał trzymać go na bezpieczny dystans. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego niebieskie oczy i zastanawiał się, czy ich drogi musiały się tak bardzo rozejść? Czy istniało coś, co mogło przywrócić ich dawną więź? Nie, dopóki tkwił między nimi jego sekret. Nie będzie między nimi szczerości, dopóki nie powie mu całej prawdy. Prawdy, której wiedział, nie mógł wyjawić.

Wrócił do Rezydencji w ponurym nastroju, z narastającym bólem głowy. Stłumił go magią i ruszył do sypialni, by zdjąć z siebie szaty, po czym udał się do gabinetu. Usiadł w fotelu i sięgnął po kieliszek z ciemnym anureńskim, o które poprosił Takana jeszcze zanim przekroczył próg. Wiedział, że rano ból głowy będzie jeszcze gorszy, ale wolał to, niż kolejną samotną noc. Było już za późno, by wymykać się do Sonei. Pewnie już dawno spała.

Przyłożył kielich do ust i pociągnął łyk.

Mimowolnie wrócił do tamtej chwili w tunelach, gdy miał ją tylko dla siebie. Ogarnęło go wspomnienie jej zapachu, szmeru jej przyspieszonego oddechu i smaku jej warg. Zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to sobie robił, skoro nie mógł po nią teraz sięgnąć. Ten głód powoli go zabijał. Z każdym dniem, gdy Sonea nie była jego, czuł rosnące pragnienie, które przeszywało go dreszczem.

_\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?_

_\- Ciebie._

Jej słodki szept rozpłynął się po jego ciele. Akkarin oparł ciężko głowę i westchnął. Jak miał skupić się na poprawkach do programu, gdy jedyne o czym pragnął myśleć, były miękkie usta Sonei. Gładka, gorąca skóra jej brzucha i jej piersi, idealnie mieszczące się w jego dłoni? Niespokojnie poruszył się w fotelu i otworzył oczy. Wbił wzrok w sufit, po czym wziął kolejny łyk wina.

Przynosiło mu jedynie złudne ukojenie. Rano tego pożałuje, ale wciąż było to lepsze od bezsenności.

Wtedy poczuł wibracje magii. Zamarł i gdy upewnił się, że to mu się nie wydawało, odstawił pusty kieliszek i wyprostował się w fotelu. Wibracje docierały z podziemi rezydencji i mogły oznaczać tylko jedno. Ktoś próbował rozpracować blokadę, którą nałożył na przejście.

* * *

Gdyby wtedy wiedziała, że nie będzie miała od niego znaku życia przez następny tydzień, może podjęłaby inną decyzję. Jednak na to było już za późno i Sonea nawet nie miała czasu, by żałować. Była zbyt zajęta.

Matka Einara ocknęła się i z każdym dniem, gdy Sonea zatrzymywała ich w swoim mieszkaniu, nabierali więcej podejrzeń. Początkowo upierała się, że oboje byli zbyt słabi, by dać sobie radę w takim mieście jak Imardin. Jednak minął tydzień, odkąd spotkała ją w tunelach i Sonea wiedziała, że nie mogła jej dłużej więzić bez żadnych dowodów na to, że pracowała dla Kariko. Zaproponowała więc, że znajdzie dla nich pracę i po dwóch dniach udało jej się załatwić posadę dla Einara przy rozładunku statków. Nie należało to może do najlżejszych zajęć, ale płacili najgorzej i za te pieniądze udało im się wynająć pokój w gościńcu. Sonea zaklepała miejsce nieopodal, chcąc mieć ich ciągle na oku. Kilka dni później i dla Ayli, matki Einara, znalazła się praca. Miała przychodzić rano do spelunki na rogu, by doprowadzić ją do względnej czystości po nocnych libacjach. I choć była to jedna z tych gorszych posad, Ayla była jej wdzięczna do tego stopnia, że dziękowała jej ze łzami w oczach. W podzięce zaprosiła ją na obiad. A później na kolejny. I choć mogła poczęstować ją jedynie skromnym posiłkiem, Sonea coraz chętnie ich odwiedzała. Towarzystwo Ayli i Einara wypędzało z jej myśli Akkarina.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz zupę rybną - powiedziała, stawiając przed nią parującą miskę.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję - powiedziała i zabrała się do jedzenia. Ayla potrafiła dobrze gotować. Zdecydowanie lepiej niż ona sama. Jej talent kucharski ograniczał się do zaparzania raki i smażenia jajecznicy. Zdecydowanie wolała polegać na przepysznej kuchni Takana.

\- Ryb u nas dużo - powiedział siedzący obok Einar, który z dnia na dzień lepiej mówił w kyraliańskim. Sonea wiedziała, że matka rozmawiała z nim tylko w swoim ojczystym języku.

\- Cieszę się, że przynajmniej o jedzenie nie musicie się martwić - powiedziała ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki tobie o nic nie musimy się już martwić - odpowiedziała Ayla, także zajmując miejsce przy stole.

\- Zdaje sobie sprawę, ze te warunki-

\- Nie mogliśmy marzyć o lepszych - przerwała jej kobieta. - Mamy łóżko. Dach nad głową. Ciepło.

Sonea opuściła wzrok na żółtawą zupę. A więc tylko tyle potrzebowali do szczęścia. Jak musiało wyglądać ich życie w niewoli, skoro teraz tak niewiele, było dla nich wszystkim? Ona kiedyś też cieszyła się z miejsca do spania. Luksus własnego mieszkania i pełnej sakiewki sprawił, że zapomniała o tym, jak było wcześniej.

\- Nie wiem, jak tobie dziękować - powiedziała kobieta i wyciągnęła rękę, by położyć ją na jej dłoni. Sonea zamarła, nieprzyzwyczajona do takich gestów.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że obu was próbowałam zabić, może lepiej nie dziękujcie - odparła z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Ja też próbowałem - zauważył Einar. - Wtedy. Kiedy był wybuch.

\- Och - westchnęła, gdy przypomniała sobie tamto zdarzenie i co nastąpiło później. - I prawie ci się udało, wiesz? Miałam zmiażdżone płuco i gdyby nie Akkarin, byłoby po mnie.

Einar pobladł na chwilę, po czym i on wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na wciąż splecionych palcach Ayli i Sonei.

\- To jesteśmy... ki, kni... kw...

\- Kwita? - roześmiała się, bo Einar przez moment zabrzmiał prosię.

\- Tak - odparł, szczerząc zęby. - Kwita.

Spojrzała w jego brązowo-niebieskie oczy. Gdyby nie przypadek, nigdy by się nie spotkali. Nie poznałaby ani jego, ani Ayli. Ta dwójka stawała się jej przyjaciółmi, choć było to tak absurdalne, że z trudem mogła w to uwierzyć. Wciąż miała do nich wiele pytań. O życie w niewoli, o to, czy Einar wychował się już tam, oraz w jaki sposób Ayla trafiła do obozu Kariko. Jednak miała wrażenie, że było za wcześnie na takie tematy. Rozgrzebywanie bolesnej przeszłości mogło poczekać, szczególnie teraz, gdy wreszcie znaleźli spokój i namiastkę szczęścia.

Jednocześnie w tej samej chwili, siedząc przy stole z Aylą i Einarem, Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że od dwóch tygodnie nie miała znaku życia od Akkarina. Pamiętała, że rozstali się w pośpiechu. Czyżby ktoś zauważył jego nocne eskapady i teraz mu je utrudniał? A może stało się coś gorszego, o czym nie miała pojęcia?

Jeszcze tej samej nocy zeszła do tuneli i ruszyła w stronę jego rezydencji. Gdy dotarła do przejścia, poczuła wokół niego silną barierę, jakby ktoś bardzo nie chciał, by przez nią przechodziła. Ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Skoro nie życzył sobie jej obecności, może powinna zawrócić?

Nie. W końcu byli partnerami. Od dwóch tygodni nie otrzymała żadnego raportu w sprawie szpiegów i choć mógł to być jedynie przypadek, Sonea nie mogła stracić z oczu czegoś tak ważnego. Jeśli coś się stało, musiała pilnować porządku. Musiała bronić miasta, tam bardziej, jeśli na Akkarina nałożono areszt domowy.

Zaczęła pracować nad skomplikowaną barierą, próbując przeróżnych kombinacji, by ją złamać. Jej czoło zrosił pot i już była bliska utorowania sobie przejścia, gdy po drugiej stronie kamiennej zapory poczuła czyjąś obecność. Zamarła, wahając się między ucieczką, a stawieniem czoła tamtej osobie. Przejście otworzyło się i przed sobą zobaczyła Akkarina. Westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Oszalałaś? - warknął posyłając jej rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

\- Nie odzywałeś się-

\- Otwierając przejście narobiłaś zamieszania. Masz ogromne szczęście, jeśli nikt z Gildii nie wyczuł wibracji twojej magii.

Krzywiąc się, weszła do środka i stanęła na środku owalnego pomieszczenia. Gdyby wiedziała, że czeka ją nagana, zostałaby w mieszkaniu.

\- Nie trzeba było w pierwszej kolejności go tak blokować - powiedziała, krzyżując ręce.

Przyjrzała mu się i odnotowała, że nie miał na sobie szat. Nie miał też ubrania, które zwykł nosić, gdy wychodził. Miał na sobie czarną koszulę i ciemne spodnie, które pewnie nosił pod szatą.

Akkarin wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zmienił zdanie.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że udało ci się je rozbroić.

W jego głosie usłyszała cień dawnej dumy, którą pamiętała z czasów swojego szkolenia. Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie i wtedy jego usta wygięły się w delikatnym półuśmiechu. Musiała oprzeć się pokusie dotknięcia jego twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem, bo sama chciała zapytać o to samo. W końcu to nie ona od dwóch tygodni ukrywała się za murami Gildii.

\- Einar z matką znaleźli pracę i mieszkanie. Mam ich na oku. Nie mam za to żadnych wieści o szpiegach - powiedziała, rozglądając się po ustawionych wokół regałach.

\- I stąd ten niepokój? - Zrobił krok w jej stronę i Sonea poczuła, że jej serce nagle przyspieszyło. Dwa tygodnie to stanowczo za mało, by pozbyć się tego uczucia.

\- Milczałeś - powiedziała cicho, bacznie obserwując zmiany zachodzące na jego twarzy. Dostrzegła, że nadal nie sypiał zbyt dobrze i że gdy patrzył na nią, zmarszczka na jego czole wygładzała się, aż stawała się niemal niewidoczna. Bardzo nie chciała tego przyznać, ale tęskniła za nim i sam jego widok koił jej serce.

\- Wyszedłeś tak szybko, że nie zdążyliśmy nic ustalić. Wiedziałam tylko, że Gildia cię szukała i pomyślałam, że mogło wydarzyć się coś... - urwała, bo Akkarin znowu zrobił w jej stronę krok, - ...coś złego. Czy mógłbyś się trochę odsunąć? - wydusiła niemal bez tchu.

\- Mógłbym - powiedział, lecz nawet nie drgnął.

Chciała zrobić krok w tył, jednak nie mogła się do tego zmusić. Akkarin był teraz tak blisko, że gdy jego oddech prześlizgnął się po jej szyi, mimowolnie ogarnęły ją wspomnienia tamtych chwil pod ziemią. Czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę? Nie było wytworem jej spragnionego umysłu? Czy naprawdę całowała go wtedy tak długo, aż nie czuła warg? Czyż to nie on rozpiął jej koszulę, a jego usta...

\- Gildia zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Musiałem uśpić ich czujność i nawet wysłanie Takana z wiadomością do ciebie nie wchodziło w grę.

_...wiadomością do ciebie,_ zaśpiewała w myślach, choć było to głupie i naiwne.

\- Chciałem się z tobą skontaktować, tym bardziej, że...

Zamilkł, a ona poczuła na twarzy wstępujący rumieniec. Co chciał powiedzieć? _Błagam, wyrzuć to z siebie..._

Akkarin jednak uparcie milczał i już chciała przerwać tę ciszę, gdy nagle podniósł dłoń i zaczesał jej włosy za ucho.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć - powiedział niskim głosem.

Coś w jej sercu pękło. Jakaś niewidzialna tama, zbudowana z niewidzialnego lodu, który nosiła w sobie od czasu tamtej rozmowy z Cerym. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, chwyciła go za kark i nie czując żadnego oporu, pociągnęła w swoją stronę.

Jego usta były dokładnie takie, jakie je zapamiętała. Jednak tym razem smakował winem i Sonea zrozumiała, skąd wzięło się to niecodzienne zachowanie. Akkarin pociągnął ją za sobą, nie przerywając pocałunków, aż jego plecy uderzyły w regał. Rozległ się stłumiony huk, gdy kilka książek spadło na ziemię. On jednak zdawał się nie przejmować hałasem, bo mocniej objął ją ramionami. Westchnęła w jego usta, stając na palcach, by przedłużyć ten moment, gdy miała go tylko dla siebie. Na plecach czuła jego gorący dotyk. Pragnęła więcej, a on, jakby słysząc jej myśli, wsunął jedną dłoń pod jej bluzkę.

Wydała z siebie zduszony jęk i również zaczęła szukać miejsca, którym mogłaby dostać się do jego nagiej skóry, lecz Akkarin miał koszulę wetkniętą w spodnie i ku jej rozpaczy, pasek. Pociągnęła za materiał, a wtedy on wplótł palce w jej włosy. Już chciała powiedzieć mu, by zabrał ją do swojej sypialni, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji i lekko skośnych oczach.

Odskoczyła od Akkarina i słysząc w głowie tylko jedno słowo: _Ichani_, otoczyła się tarczą. W tej samej chwili Akkarin warknął:

\- Nie!

\- Panie? - zapytał mężczyzna i Sonea połączyła fakty.

\- Takan - powiedziała szybko.

Ten spojrzał na nią wyrazem pełnym niedowierzania. Następnie jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na Akkarina, który wciąż stał wokół rozrzuconych ksiąg i oddychał szybko. Miał lekko zmierzwione włosy, a część koszuli wystawała mu zza paska. Gdyby nie obecność Takana, stwierdziłaby, że Akkarin wyglądał zbyt apetycznie, by przejść obok niego obojętnie.

Nagle wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z zaskoczenia w złość.

\- Mówiłem-

\- Usłyszałem hałas! Myślałem, że coś się stało...

\- Mówiłem, żebyś został w kuchni!

\- Ale-

\- Nie powinno cię tu być - warknął.

Obaj zamilkli i Takan opuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Wybacz Panie - powiedział cicho.

Akkarin westchnął i nerwowo zaczesał włosy, doprowadzając je do względnego porządku. Sonea chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wciąż była zbyt zaskoczona, by wydusić z siebie choć słowo. Wtedy Akkarin podszedł do niej i stając plecami do służącego, przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Cokolwiek pomyślał, musiała to być ponura myśl, bo mocno marszczył brwi.

\- Podejdź tu, Takanie - powiedział, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, ale on odwrócił się do niej plecami. - Nie cofnę już tego, co się stało - powiedział do sachakanina - ale musisz wiedzieć, że nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. O niej - sprecyzował i odsunął się na bok.

Sonea przyjrzała się brązowej twarzy mężczyzny i poczuła dreszcz na karku. Kojarzył jej się jedynie z Ichanimi, których tropiła i zabijała. Wiele razy słyszała jego imię, lecz nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie go w ten sposób. I nie wiedziała, co ją zaskoczyło bardziej; jego pochodzenie, czy spokój jego miodowych oczu.

\- Sonea od kilku lat pomaga mi w likwidowaniu szpiegów. - Obojętny głos Akkarina przyprawił ją o kolejny dreszcz.

\- Witaj Pani Soneo. - Takan skłonił jej się niemal do ziemi.

\- Nie, nie - powiedziała szybko, czując się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. - Nie trzeba-

\- Soneo. - Akkarin ściągnął na siebie jej uwagę. - Powierzyłbym Takanowi swoje życie. Ufam mu i wiem, że nie powie nikomu o twoim istnieniu.

Przytaknęła. Miała nadzieję, że mówił prawdę. Nie chciała zostać zdemaskowana i nie wiedziała, jaka kara czekałaby ją za to, co wspólnie robili pod osłoną nocy. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało...

Przez kilka chwil trwali w niezręcznej ciszy i Sonea już zastanawiała się, czy powinna odejść, gdy rozległo się pytanie Takana:

\- Czy Pani Sonea zje z nami kolację?

* * *

_Relacja Akkarina z Lorlenem i jej dynamika, to coś, w co chciałabym głębiej wniknąć w tym fiku. Im dłużej ich piszę, tym bardziej mnie fascynują. Prawie tak samo jak Sonea i Akkarin, choć ciężko porównywać te dwa związki. Ale skoro skończyliście czytać, posłuchajcie mojego motywu przewodniego ;) dla relacji Akkarin - Lorlen, czyli "Brother" od Kodaline. Kiedy o nich myślę, moje serce wypełnia smutek i jakaś tęsknota. A wy co o nich myślicie? I jak myślicie, co dalej czeka naszych bohaterów? Chyba w końcu Akkarin dostanie ciastko? :D  
_

_Love xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Choć było to absurdalne, Takan zaprowadził ją do jadalni. Akkarin przez chwilę kręcił się w miejscu, aż w końcu przeprosił ją i wyszedł, jak się domyśliła do kuchni, w której krzątał się sługa. Wiedziona ciekawością podeszła do uchylonych drzwi i wytężyła słuch.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogłem nic powiedzieć - usłyszała stłumiony głos Akkarina.

Dotarły do niej strzępki niewyraźnej odpowiedzi.

\- ... że nie chodzi o ciebie. Jeśli Gildia podda cię badaniu prawdomówności, poznają jej twarz - dodał.

Nie do końca znała się na relacjach między panami, a ich sługami, ale w tym przypadku ta rozmowa brzmiała dość swobodnie.

\- Teraz rozumiem dokąd wychodziłeś nocami, Panie.

\- Szkoliłem ją. Musiała się wiele nauczyć.

\- Nie wątpię. - W głosie Takana dało się wyczuć rozbawienie.

\- Mówię poważnie.

Poczuła na twarzy rumieniec. Może podsłuchiwanie mężczyzn, nie było najlepszym pomysłem?.

\- Ona jest...? - Takan zapytał z lekkim strachem.

\- Magiem.

Rozległ się zduszony brzdęk, jakby Takan odstawił coś ciężkiego na stół.

\- Akkarin, w co ty się wpakowałeś? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

To na pewno nie była rozmowa, jakiej mogłaby się spodziewać. Jedno było pewne, już raz słyszała dziś takie pytanie.

\- Współpraca ze Złodziejami to jedno, ale - ściszył lekko uniesiony głos - Mag? Wiesz, co zrobią, jeśli się wyda?

\- Dlatego miałeś nigdy nie poznać jej twarzy - odwarknął Akkarin.

\- Nie zdradzę cię.

\- Wiem. Wiem, Takanie...

Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, więc prędko odskoczyła od drzwi i zajęła miejsce przy stole.

_Wiesz, co zrobią, jeśli się wyda?_

* * *

Patrzył na nią, siedzącą u szczytu stołu i nie mógł uwierzyć, że tam była. Zdawało mu się, że już gdzieś ją taką widział. We śnie?

Sonea sięgnęła po serwetkę i wytarła usta. Jeszcze nie tak dawno jadła rękoma, a teraz? W takich chwilach myślał o tym, jak długo ją znał i o przemianie, którą przeszła na jego oczach. Z wychudzonej, wystraszonej dziewczyny w kobietę, o której marzył nocami.

Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała i wygodniej rozsiadła się w krześle.

\- Sam nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, jakby to kiedyś się już zdarzyło.

Sonea zrobiła zdumioną minę, po czym parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Z całą pewnością, nie - powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając i Akkarin nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem tego uśmiechu.

\- Mam wrażenie, jakbyś już kiedyś tu była. Ze mną, przy tym stole - powiedział na tyle poważnie, że uśmiech na jej ustach zbladł. - Ale to tylko wrażenie.

Nie odpowiedziała, jedynie patrząc mu w oczy sięgnęła po kieliszek i upiła łyk ciemnoczerwonego wina. Mimowolnie pomyślał o odcieniu jej ust i natychmiast poczuł uderzenie gorąca.

\- Może gdybym została Nowicjuszką, miałabym częściej okazję jadać z tobą kolację - powiedziała lekko rozbawionym tonem i kolejny raz przechyliła kieliszek.

Poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu, bo coś w jej oczach sprawiało, że krew płynęła mu szybciej i zdecydowanie nie tam, gdzie powinna. Nie mógł się skupić na tym, co wydarzyło się w piwnicy. Na tym, że Takan odkrył jej obecność. Chciał ją zapewnić, że mimo wszystko, wciąż była bezpieczna. Sonea jednak nie wyglądała na zestresowaną. Wręcz przeciwnie. Biła od niej pewność siebie i gdyby się dobrze zastanowił, odkryłby, że właśnie to przyspieszało bicie jego serca.

\- Gdybyś była Nowicjuszką - zaczął, nie odrywając od niej wzroku - przebywanie po zmroku w mojej obecności, zostałoby odebrane jako nietakt.

Jej brwi uniosły się, gdy szybko połączyła fakty.

\- A więc Nowicjusze i Magowie, nie mogą... _przebywać razem po zmroku_? - zapytała.

\- O ile nie jest to zimowe popołudnie - odparł czując rozbawienie. - Jesteś zdziwiona?

\- W zasadzie to nie - mruknęła i wstała.

Pożądanie ścisnęło go za krtań, gdy Sonea wyminęła stół i powolnym, choć swobodnym krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę. Po drodze zgarnęła jeszcze opróżnioną w połowie butelkę ciemnego-anureńskiego. Odsunął się od stołu. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i przyjrzała mu się z góry. W jej brązowych oczach tańczyły radosne iskry i Akkarin pragnął ją taką zapamiętać.

Nagle Sonea pochyliła się nad nim. Położyła jedną dłoń na oparciu krzesła, a butelkę, którą trzymała w drugiej, oparła na jego udzie. Prze chwilę odebrało mu tchu, gdy jej zapach i chłód wina w szkle zmieszały się z buzującą w jego żyłach krwią. Jej twarz zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Z bliska dostrzegł zielone pręgi w jej spojówkach oraz kilka piegów na nosie, dostrzegalnych tylko latem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że oddychał szybko i zaciskał dłonie na oparciach krzesła. Nogami mocniej zaparł się o podłogę, bo Sonea oblizała wargi i lekko przekrzywiła głowę. W jej miękkim spojrzeniu było coś rozbawionego, ale nie miał głowy, by zastanawiać się, czy to jego oczywista reakcja tak ją bawiła. Chciał wpleść palce w jej włosy i przyciągnąć ją bliżej, ale wtedy Sonea przykucnęła między jego nogami. Zaklął w myślach, gdy cała krew z jego ciała odpłynęła dokładnie w jej kierunku. Mógł być Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii, ale kiedy między jego kolanami siedziała piękna, wyraźnie zainteresowana nim kobieta, był tylko mężczyzną.

Sonea uniosła lekko brwi i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Pamiętasz, - powiedziała i wyciągnęła dłoń, w której nagle znalazły się ich dwa puste kieliszki. Napełniła je, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy i Akkarin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dożyje momentu, w którym w końcu się do niej dobierze. - Pamiętasz, jak czytałeś mi księgi, kiedy sama tego nie potrafiłam?

Wziął od niej kieliszek i upił długi łyk wina.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział.

\- Uwielbiałam cię słuchać - przyznała, opierając łokieć na jego kolanie. - Choć na początku nie rozumiałam połowy twoich słów. Pamiętam, że uwielbiałam na ciebie patrzeć i zastanawiałam się, kim, do cholery jesteś.

Jej wzrok zatańczył na jej twarzy, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć: i wciąż się zastanawiam. Następnie spłynął niżej i Akkarin mimowolnie przełknął ślinę. Jeśli Sonea planowała zamienić to w przesłuchanie, mógł już teraz powiedzieć jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć. Choć zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby powiedzieć jej, co pragnął z nią zrobić. Odkąd pocałował ją pierwszy raz nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. _Bardzo nieprofesjonalnie._

\- Przyglądałam ci się i myślałam; dlaczego ten facet ode mnie chce? A później, - zrobiła przerwę na kolejny łyk wina, - myślałam, że jesteś przystojny i chyba nie powinnam się w tobie... - urwała i roześmiała się. Zakryła dłonią usta.

Ile miała wtedy lat? Dwadzieścia, czy tak? A może jeszcze dziewiętnaście? Czy to właśnie wtedy wszystko się zaczęło? Dotarło do niego także, że to była ich druga butelka wina, i Sonea, no cóż, była trochę pijana. Zabrał kieliszek z jej dłoni i odstawił na stole, tuż obok swojego. Następnie pochylił się nad nią, lecz wtedy ona także się przysunęła. Chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie i wreszcie pocałował.

Sonea mruknęła nisko, a jej dłonie wczepiły się w koszulę na jego piersi. Chciał poczuć ją bliżej i nagle już ją do siebie przyciągał, a ona posłusznie wdrapywała mu się na kolana. Przesunął jedną rękę na jej plecy i wtedy poruszyła biodrami. Chwycił ją za pośladek i zacisnął palce.

\- Nie powinnaś mówić mi takich rzeczy, siedząc na podłodze między moimi nogami - mruknął w jej rozchylone usta.

\- A ty nie powinieneś... - wysapała i urwała z jękiem, gdy mocniej przycisnął ją do swoich bioder - ...mieć na sobie tylu ubrań.

Zacisnął powieki, bo przez moment miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej, po czym policzył do trzech i wstał. Sonea westchnęła zaskoczone "och", lecz zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, pocałował ją. Odpowiedziała mu z zapałem i gdy ruszył w stronę drzwi, musiał mocno skupić się na swoich krokach. Kręciło mu się w głowie i wiedział, że wcale nie przez wino. Sonea nie była jego pierwszą kobietą, nie było nawet drugą, ani trzecią. Ale pierwszy raz czuł się w ten sposób. W żołądku tańczyło mu to słynne stado dzikich motyli. Z każdym jej pocałunkiem tracił grunt jeszcze bardziej. Zapadał się w nią, gubił wszystkie bariery, które wokół siebie wzniósł. Mógł myśleć tylko o niej, o jej gorącym języku i pragnieniu z jakim zagryzała zęby na jego dolnej wardze. Czuł, że gdyby teraz zniknęła, umarłby i nie była to z jego strony egzaltacja.

Niestety jego sypialnia znajdowała się na piętrze i nie chciał ryzykować wnoszenia jej po schodach. Opuścił ją więc na podłogę. Gdy posłała mu zamglone, choć pytające spojrzenie, chwycił ją za rękę i zaczął prowadzić w górę. Wtedy poczuł, że drżała. Ze strachu. Ona? Jego Sonea czegoś się bała?

Mocniej chwycił jej dłoń, trochę po to, by dodać jej odwagi, a trochę dlatego, że bał się, że ucieknie. Ale to było nie w jej stylu. Zagryzła usta, jak zawsze, gdy próbowała się skupić.

W końcu zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do sypialni i otworzył je wiązką magii. Jej wzrok powędrował za jego plecy, w stronę łóżka i nagle w jej oczach pojawiły się iskry. Gdy spojrzała na niego, po strachu nie zostało nawet wspomnienie. Teraz to on zadrżał, widząc w niej ten sam głód, który dręczył go od dawna. Zbyt dawna.

Jednym krokiem naparła na niego i gdy objęła go za szyję, on podniósł ją, by w kilka sekund znaleźć się przy łóżku. Rzucił ja tam, bardziej niż położył, i pocałował. Wijąc się pod nim, mrucząc i szepcząc coś o przewadze wiązanych koszul, nad tymi z guzikami, zaczęła go rozbierać. Delektując się jej łapczywym dotykiem, ściągnął jej buty i rozpiął spodnie. Sonea ściągnęła je z siebie i gdy podniosła się, by zrzucić przez głowę koszulę, musiał się wyprostować. Klęczał między jej rozchylonymi nogami i napawał się widokiem jej zarumienionych policzków, błyszczących oczu i potarganych włosów. Jej piersi, ukryte pod przepasającym je cienkim materiałem, unosiły się wraz z jej płytkim, przyspieszonym oddechem. Posłał jej słaby uśmiech, na który odpowiedziała mu przygryzieniem warg.

Ściągnął z siebie rozpięta koszulę i już sięgnął do paska, gdy zatrzymała go, w porę chwytając za nadgarstki.

\- Pozwól, że cię wyręczę - mruknęła.

Nie miał zamiaru stawiać oporu. Jej palce zręcznie poradziły sobie ze sprzączką i Akkarin mimowolnie naparł na nią biodrami. Pragnął jej dotyku. Sonea przyciągnęła go bliżej i kolejny raz zatracił się w smaku jej ust. Czas przestawał istnieć, kiedy całowała go z tą pasją, odbierając mu oddech. Nie odrywając się od siebie, pomógł jej pozbyć się reszty ubrań i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że była pod nim zupełnie naga. Sięgnęła pomiędzy ich splecione ciała i Akkarin syknął, gdy wreszcie zamknęła go w dłoni.

Czuł dreszcz, czuł gorąco i czuł jej pot. Słyszał ich szybkie oddechy i bicie swojego serca. Wplótł palce w jej miękkie włosy, gdy Sonea mocniej rozchyliła nogi i naprowadziła go, aż jego męskość otarła się o nią. Była śliska i biło od niej ciepło, któremu nie zdołałby się oprzeć, nawet, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. W tej chwili pragnął jej mocniej, niż czegokolwiek innego.

A mimo to, wahał się.

\- Akkarin - wydyszała i gdy podniósł na nią wzrok, w jej półprzymkniętych oczach zobaczył ogień. - Nie każ mi dłużej czekać.

Jeśli miałby być zupełnie szczery, bał się, że ten raz zakończy się z chwilą, gdy się w niej znajdzie. Nie pamiętał już jak długo o tym marzył, więc niech nie mówi mu czekaniu, bo nie miała o tym bladego pojęcia. Zacisnął palce na jej włosach i delikatnie pociągnął do tyłu, aż Sonea odchyliła lekko głowę. Wtedy pocałował ją i wszedł w nią jednym pchnięciem. Wydała z siebie zduszony jęk.

Kolejny już raz zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał przygryźć jej wargę, bo syknęła, a on poczuł w ustach smak krwi.

\- Przepraszam - wydusił i pocałował ją tak delikatnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

Spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że miała szeroko otwarte oczy. Gdy poruszył się w niej, otworzyła usta, a gdy wsunął się w nią z powrotem, jej dolna warga zadrżała. Czuł strzępki jej myśli i emocji, nad którymi traciła kontrolę za każdym razem, gdy jego biodra wykonywały ten sam ruch. Myślała, że będzie bolało, ale zamiast tego czuła rozkoszne uczucie napięcia w lędźwiach. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i opuścił głowę, by móc pieścić językiem delikatną skórę tuż obok jej ucha.

Sonea coś wymruczała, lecz nie mógł jej zrozumieć, bo krew w jego żyłach przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, szumiąc mu w uszach. Rytm jego ruchów także przyspieszył, choć wcale tego nie chciał. Pragnął rozkoszować się tą chwilą, tą przyjemnością dłużej, jednak coś pchało go dalej. Zacisnął zęby na płatku jej ucha i usłyszał jej zduszony jęk.

_Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie... _rozbrzmiewały jej myśli.

Odszukał jej usta i pocałował z zapałem. Na plecach poczuł ciepły dotyk jej dłoni.

\- Soneo - powiedział błagalnie w jej rozchylone wargi.

Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej.

Marzył o tym do... zbyt dawna.

Była zbyt piękna, gorąca, zbyt _jego_, by mógł dłużej przeciągać tę chwilę.

\- Akkarin... - zaczęła, lecz urwała, gdy chwycił jej nogę pod kolanem i podniósł, bo nie mógł znieść wrażenia, że byli niedostatecznie blisko.

Oparł się na łokciu i spojrzał w jej rozszerzone źrenice. Gdy ruszał się w niej, ona także delikatnie się poruszała. Jej piersi falowały w rytm ich ruchów. Ciemne włosy leżały rozrzucone wokół jej twarzy. Na policzkach miała rumieńce, a w oczach ogień. Mógłby teraz umrzeć, a byłby najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie.

* * *

Czuła go każdą komórką swojego ciała. Akkarin poruszał się szybko, z każdym ruchem posyłając dreszcz wzdłuż jej ciała. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Gdy podkurczył jej nogę poczuła go jeszcze dokładniej. Na granicy bólu. Bólu, który zamieniał się coś więcej. _Nie przestawiaj_, chciała mu powiedzieć, ale mogła jedynie patrzeć w jego ciemne jak noc oczy i mieć nadzieję, że zrozumie. _Jeszcze..._

Akkarin mocniej zacisnął palce na jej nodze i Sonea naparła biodrami w jego stronę, bo sposób w jaki to zrobił, sprawił, że nie mogła znieść nawet chwilowej rozłąki z jego ciałem. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jego torsu, na którym w przytłumionym świetle ich kul, widziała kropelki potu. Pod palcami poczuła napięte mięśnie. I coś jeszcze, jakby... blizny?

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona, ale kolejny jego ruch skutecznie pozbawił ją myśli.

_Jeszcze..._

Nigdy przedtem nie była z mężczyzną, ale nie musiała się na tym znać, by wiedzieć, że dokądkolwiek zmierzało to, co robili, było blisko. Akkarin zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Poczuła dreszcz i ogarnęła ją dzika potrzeba, by czuć go mocniej, bardziej, _więcej_. Wbiła paznokcie w skórę na jego karku. Wtedy ją pocałował i...

_Och..._

Akkarin zadrżał i gdy wymruczał jej imię, poczuła jak jego bariera opada. Na kilka krótkich sekund poczuła to, co on. Zobaczyła siebie, jego oczami i usłyszała rozkoszny statyczny szum jego myśli. Zachłysnęła się tym doznaniem i zapomniała o swoim własnym pożądaniu, wciąż niezaspokojonym.

Powoli jego mięśnie rozluźniły się i choć nie poczuła tego spełnienia, co on, nie potrafiła się gniewać, gdy obsypał jej twarz i szyję powolnymi, delikatnymi pocałunkami. Nie znała go takiego. Osunął się na bok i pociągnął za sobą. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, głaszcząc go po włosach, gdy ukrył twarz w zgięciu jej szyi. Leżąc na boku poczuła, jak coś ciepłego spłynęło jej po wewnętrznej stronie uda i choć ogarnęła ją ciekawość, nie sprawdziła co.

Ogarnął ją błogi spokój. W jej myślach nie działo się absolutnie nic. Słuchała jak jego oddech spowalnia, oddawała się czułej pieszczocie jego dłoni, gdy coraz leniwiej gładził ją po plecach. Kule światła dawno przestały oświetlać ich splecione sylwetki. Za oknem czaił się półmrok, rozpraszany przez księżyc.

W tej chwili nie była w rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza. Nie leżała naga na łóżku przywódcy Gildii. Była bezpieczna w ramionach mężczyzny, który zawładnął jej sercem. Zrobił to podstępem i tak powoli że nie zdążyła zauważyć, a już była zakochana w kimś, kto miał w rękach większą władzę, niż ktokolwiek inny w Kyralii. Ale jako to miało znaczenie, gdy ten mężczyzna spał w jej objęciach, odkrywając przed nią swoje myśli? Właściwie Akkarin nie myślał o niczym konkretnym. Przez jego głowę przewijał się obraz, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Złocista plaża i jednostajnie szumiące morze. Zamknęła oczy, czując zapach mokrego piasku i skóry rozgrzanej słońcem. Usnęła, w połowie obecna w świecie jego snów, w połowie zanurzona we własnych marzeniach, w których istniała tylko ona i on.

* * *

Zbudził się czując się inaczej niż zwykle. Na piersi nie spoczywał mu ciężar, do którego był przyzwyczajony. Wtedy usłyszał cichy oddech, gdzieś obok. Otworzył oczy i obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na śpiącą obok Soneę. Na chwilę ogarnął go niepokój. Sądząc po ilości słońca wpadającego przez zasłony, był późny ranek, a w jego łóżku leżała kobieta, o której nikt, nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć. Jego druga największa tajemnica. Jednak ona cicho westchnęła i Akkarin musiał odłożyć zmartwienia na później.

Była tuż obok, leżąc zwrócona w jego stronę. Część włosów osunęła jej się na twarz, więc odgarnął je ostrożnie. Przyjrzał się jej ukrytej pod pościelą sylwetce i przypomniał sobie, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora. Wypili chyba trochę za dużo wina. Jednak pamiętał dokładnie każdy jej ruch, drgnięcie warg i rozkosz, którą mu dała.

_No tak. _Zapomniał o niej. Powinien to naprawić, zanim narazi się na jej niezadowolenie, a wiedział, że niezadowolona Sonea, to bardzo niebezpieczna Sonea.

Zamruczała, gdy pocałował ją w rozchylone usta. Pogłębił pocałunek, czując tę samą pustkę w głowie, jak za każdym razem, gdy była obok. Nie tak dawno powiedział jej, że nie mógł myśleć, gdy była blisko i wyglądało na to, że nic się nie zmieniło. Odbierała mu zdrowy rozsądek. Pragnął jej mocno, za mocno. Przeczuwał, że to nie skończy się dobrze dla żadnego z nich.

Przewróciła się na plecy i delikatnie wplotła palce w jego włosy. Przeszył go dreszcz. Powoli zaczął dotykać jej odkryte piersi, a gdy jednym ruchem ściągnęła z siebie resztę pościeli, jego dłoń przesunęła się niżej. Wsunął rękę między uda, które chętnie rozsunęła, mruknęła jego imię i w końcu otworzyła oczy. Przerwał pocałunki by na nią spojrzeć.

Resztki senności w jej brązowych oczach rozpłynęły się, gdy jego palce zaczęły pieścić ją tak, jak miał nadzieję, lubiła najbardziej.

\- Wystarczyłoby samo "dzień dobry" - powiedziała z uśmiechem i Akkarin znowu poczuł to stado dzikich motyli w żołądku, zupełnie jakby miał dwadzieścia lat mniej i przeżywał pierwsze zauroczenie.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął i schylił się by złożyć pocałunki na jej obojczykach.

\- Całkiem dobry... - jęknęła i wyprężyła się w jego stronę, bo jego twarz była coraz niżej.

Sonea chyba nie wiedziała, co zamierzał, bo gdy jego usta musnęły skórę tuż pod jej pępkiem, uniosła się na łokciach i w jej spojrzeniu pojawiło się pytanie. Ukrył uśmiech i mocniej rozchylił jej uda. Usłyszał jeszcze jej zdumione "och", gdy zastąpił palce swoim językiem. Jeśli chciała coś powiedzieć, musiała o tym zapomnieć, bo nie usłyszał już później niczego poza jej uroczymi jękami i swoim imieniem, które powtarzała, drżąc pod nim.

* * *

_Ta-daam! Stało się! Wreszcie! Miałam tę scenę napisaną już baardzo dawno temu. Obecnie piszę takie rzeczy, że nie mogę doczekać się, aż je przeczytacie!_  
_Podobało się? I jak myślicie, nie za dużo tej sielanki? Coś się chyba musi... zmienić... Zacieram rączki i czekam na wasze reakcje._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kilkanaście tygodni później**

Mogła zabrać cieplejszy płaszcz, pomyślała z goryczą, gdy kolejny podmuch chłodnego wiatru wdarł się pod cienki materiał i posłał w jej ciało nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dostała cynk od Ceryniego, by sprawdzić zewnętrzny krąg w okolicach północnej bramy. Podobno kręcił się tam ktoś podejrzany. Zaśmiała się w duchu, bo widziała w swoim krótkim życiu wiele i zdecydowana większość bylców wydawałaby się w tej dzielnicy podejrzana. Właśnie dlatego założyła swój najlepszy, jednak najcieńszy płaszcz - by nie rzucać się w oczy. Odkupiła plik gazet od chłopaka, który stał tutaj wcześniej i udawała, że sprzedawała je za marny grosz.

Mijały ją bogato zdobione powozy, z których wyglądały pełne obrzydzenia twarze. Członkowie Domów często podróżowali tędy, wyjeżdżając z miasta. Ale i sami mieszkańcy wewnętrznego kręgu stanowili przepaść dla bylców. Nosili płaszcze podszyte cienkim futrem, skórzane buty na grubej podeszwie, a gdy przechodzili obok, roztaczali za sobą woń perfum. Nienawidziła ich za sam sposób, w jaki stawiali kroki.

Zacisnęła zęby i uprzejmie wręczyła wystrojonej damie gazetę. Schowała do kieszeni miedziaka i pozdrowiła ją skinieniem głowy.

_Uch._

Stała tutaj od rana i jak do tej pory nie zauważyła nic podejrzanego, choć Cery mówił, że ciemnoskóry mężczyzna pojawiał się tutaj przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie.

\- Widzisz? - rozległ się głos gdzieś za jej plecami. - Jak się nie będziesz uczyć, to też będziesz sprzedawać gazety - powiedziała kobieta głosem ociekającym pogardą.

Kilka sekund później minęła ją, ciągnąc za rękaw chłopaka, który zdumionym wzrokiem przyglądał się jej twarzy, jakby była atrakcją. Sonea musiała zwalczyć w sobie chęć podcięcia mu nóg odrobiną sprawnie wykorzystanej magii. Na szczęście oddalili się tak szybko, jak pojawili, choć Sonea jeszcze z daleka słyszała jej donośny głos.

\- Po ile? - zapytał mężczyzna w dwurzędowym płaszczu, machając jej monetą przed nosem.

Wtedy go dostrzegła. Kręcił się na uboczu, dzikim wzrokiem omiatając otoczenie. Miał brudne, zniszczone buty, gęsty zarost i naciągniętą na oczy czapkę. Wyraźnie za czymś węszył. Jeśli był szpiegiem, nie potrafiła z tak daleka wyczuć jego prezencji, gdy otaczało ją tyle osób. Nagle ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i zanim zdążyła odwrócić wzrok, mężczyzna zawrócił i szybkim krokiem zniknął w ciasnej uliczce.

\- Ile? - ponowił niecierpliwie stojący przed nią mieszczanin.

Sonea chwyciła monetę i ruszyła przed siebie, wręczając mu plik pozostałych gazet.

\- Hej ty! - krzyknął za nią, lecz była szybsza.

W mgnieniu oka zniknęła mu z widoku, tonąc w morzu przechodniów.

\- EJ!

Skręciła w uliczkę z chwilą, gdy za rogiem mignął jej tamten podejrzany typ. Ruszyła za nim, coraz szybciej stawiając kroki.

_Wracaj, wracaj..._

Wypadła zza rogu i rozejrzała się. Nic.

\- Szlag! - warknęła.

Uciekł jej. Kolejny podmuch wiatru szarpnął jej płaszczem, gdy zanurzyła dłoń w jego wewnętrznej kieszeni. Szczękając zębami odszukała zimny w dotyku metal i ukradkiem wsunęła go na palec.

_\- Zgubiłam go_ \- wysłała rozzłoszczona.

Długo czekała na odpowiedź, aż w końcu usłyszała:

_\- Spotkamy się u ciebie. Wieczorem. -_ Jego głos był obojętny, jak zawsze gdy rozmawiali przez pierścień.

Wróciła do mieszkania w podłym nastroju i natychmiast podgrzała sobie rakę. Zrzuciła płaszcz i otuliła się ciepłym swetrem, który Jona uszyła jej na urodziny. Z kubkiem w ręku przysiadła na parapecie i zamyśliła się.

Od miesięcy nie było nowego szpiega. Poprzednim razem okazał się nim Einar. Ta cisza niepokoiła ją. W poprzednich latach pojawiali się prawie systematycznie, a ich wytropienie zabierało im zaledwie chwilę. Pozorny spokój wydawał jej się gorszy od niebezpieczeństwa, jaki stanowili zabójcy z Sachaki. A może Kariko dał sobie spokój? Może skończyli mu się ludzie?

Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na parterze i pomyślała, że było o wiele za wcześnie na niego. Jednak po chwili na schodach zobaczyła dobrze sobie znaną czuprynę Cery'ego.

\- Siemasz - powiedział, zostawiając lekko przetartą, skórzaną kurtkę na poręczy.

Wzruszyła ramionami, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego. Być może przynosił jej jakieś dobre wieści.

\- Jakichś dwóch magów węszy w sprawie zabójstw - powiedział, ścierając uśmiech z jej twarzy.

\- Co? Przecież nie było żadnych od... bardzo dawna.

\- Tym dziwniejsze się to wydaje. Wypytują o zaginionych, chodzą po posterunkach.

\- Mówiłeś, że Strażnicy nic nie wiedzą.

Cery skrzywił się i podrapał po głowie i Sonea już wiedziała.

\- Ceryni! - powiedziała surowo.

\- Jeśli znaleźli jakieś trupy to w takim rozkładzie, że-

\- Tak, wiem - przerwała mu, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, jak długo gniły tamte ciała. - Ale magowie to co innego. Mogą to sprawdzić inaczej.

\- Wszyscy dostali kilka ciosów nożem. Wszyscy. Ja dbam o swoje sprawy - powiedział z naciskiem.

\- A kto niby nie dba?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że...

\- Magowie _nie mogą_ dowiedzieć się, co stało się z tymi ludźmi. Musisz ukryć przed nimi dowody.

\- Chcesz, żebym wykradł ciała? A raczej, to co z nich zostało?

Patrzyła na niego i myślała. Powinna uzgodnić to z Akkarinem.

\- Odezwiemy się do ciebie.

\- _Wy_ \- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Daj spokój. - Nie chciała zaczynać tej rozmowy od nowa. A już na pewno nie dzisiaj.

\- Nie powinnaś tego ciągnąć. To głupota.

\- To moja praca.

\- Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. Głupotą jest spotykanie się z nim.

\- Ja o tym decyduję - warknęła.

Cery jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował ją spode łba, aż w końcu odwrócił się od niej i chwytając w pośpiechu kurtkę, zbiegł po schodach. Parsknęła ze złością i zacisnęła pięść. Niemal każde ich spotkanie tak się kończyło. Sonea zaczynała podejrzewać, że Ceryni nie tylko się martwił, ale także był zazdrosny.

Akkarin pojawił się godzinę później. Zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów i gdy na niego spojrzała, poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Na włosach miał kilka kropel świeżego deszczu, który właśnie spadł, a jego oczy były zachmurzone, jak niebo za oknem. Były też wygłodniałe. Nie widzieli się ponad tydzień i najwyraźniej nie tylko ona odczuwała tę tęsknotę. Ruszył w jej stronę, a ona wstała z łóżka i odłożyła książkę. Kilkoma krokami zamknął dzielący ich dystans i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pocałował ją. Jego zapach, wymieszany z zapachem deszczu i dymu, wtargnął do jej nozdrzy. Mruknęła, czując, jak supeł w jej żołądku rozwiązuje się z każdą chwilą, gdy jego dłonie przyciągały ją bliżej i bliżej.

Miała mu coś do powiedzenia, ale Akkarin wyraźnie nie miał ochoty teraz tego słuchać.

Zepchnął ją w stronę łóżka. Wciąż milcząc, zaczął ją rozbierać, a ona przyglądała się, jak pionowa zmarszczka między jego brwiami wygładza się, a mrok w jego spojrzeniu rozjaśnia się. W końcu, gdy już oboje byli nadzy, Akkarin odgarnął włosy z twarzy i posłał jej jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów, który sprawiał, że traciła oddech.

Jak Cery mógł nazywać to głupotą? Może głupotą było to, jak szybko straciła głowę dla tego mężczyzny, ale nie mogło być głupotą uczucie, które rozpaliło jej serce. Uczucie, które teraz widziała w jego błyszczących z podniecenia oczach.

Kochali się powoli, bez słów. Akkarin nie przestawał całować na zmianę jej ust, szyi, ramion. Odwzajemniła mu się dotykiem, przesuwając dłonie po jego szerokich plecach, napiętych mięśniach brzucha i wplatając palce w jego włosy. Skończył chwilę po niej, ze zduszonym mruknięciem, układającym się w jej imię.

Leżał w jej ramionach, z twarzą na jej nagich piersiach i oddychał spokojnie. Deszcz mocniej zabębnił w okna. Akkarin milczał i Sonea zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak długo jeszcze tego potrzebował. W końcu uniósł się na ramionach i składając powolne pocałunki na jej piersiach, powiedział:

\- Nie wracam tam.

Sonea zamarła na chwilę, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Akkarin posłał jej zranione, choć nieco rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, gładząc go po twarzy.

\- Pewnie już wiesz.

Szybko połączyła fakty i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chodzi o magów, o których powiedział mi dziś Ceryni - stwierdziła.

\- Tak. - Akkarin podciągnął się i oparł plecami o zagłówek.

Między brwiami znowu miał tę pionową zmarszczkę i gdy patrzył przed siebie, zacisnął szczękę. Sonea przez chwilę pożałowała, że tak prędko zaczęła ten temat, ale wiedziała, że to nie mogło czekać ani chwili dłużej.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytała, bo Akkarin czasem opowiadał jej o Magach i pomyślała, że może skojarzy któregoś z nich.

\- Garell i Dorrien. Wojownik i Uzdrowiciel. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że ci dwoje będą w stanie razem pracować. Tym bardziej myślę, że robią to na rozkaz Balkana.

\- Arcymistrza Wojowników - wtrąciła, w końcu rozpoznając czyjeś imię.

Akkarin skinął jej głową i westchnął ciężko.

\- Sądząc po twojej minie, mamy się czym martwić.

\- Póki co, traktują to jako śledztwo o niskim priorytecie. Ale coś musiało nie dawać im spokoju, skoro zaczęli węszyć.

\- Ceryni powiedział, że Strażnicy mogli znaleźć jakieś ciało - powiedziała, czując wzbierającą złość.

Akkarin wbił w nią zaskoczone spojrzenie. W jego ciemnych oczach ujrzała nadciągającą burzę.

\- O tym już mi nie wspomniał - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Wierzę, że zrobił wszystko tak, jak mu kazaliśmy. Obawiam się, że to my nie doceniliśmy wnikliwości Gildii.

_Gildia to on, _pomyślała i przełknęła ślinę. Czasem zapominała, z kim się związała.

\- Jeśli przebadali te ciała i odkryją... -

\- Zasugerowałam, by je wykradł.

Akkarin zamilkł i przez chwilę przypatrywał jej się w skupieniu. O czym myślał? Nigdy nie przestał być dla niej zagadką. Nawet gdy kochając się z nią, pozwalał mentalnym barierom opadać, wciąż strzegł swych myśli pilniej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- To... może być nasz jedyny ratunek - powiedział w końcu.

\- Skontaktuję się z nim.

\- Nie. Takan to zrobi - przerwał jej, w porę chwytając za ramię, gdy chciała podnieść z ziemi swoją koszulę.

No tak. Jednak czułaby się pewniej, robiąc to osobiście... Akkarin jednak miał na twarzy wyraz, który kazał jej o tym zapomnieć.

\- Kiedy mówiłem, że nie wracam tam, mówiłem poważnie. - Pociągnął ją w swoją stronę. - A przynajmniej w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin.

Pocałował ją delikatnie i Sonea poczuła na ustach uśmiech. Zawsze, gdy byli razem, ich problemy, sekrety i szpiedzy przestawały być ważne. Dla obu stron.

\- Tydzień bez ciebie był torturą - mruknął w jej wargi.

Jej serce wypełniło się ciepłem.

\- Jesteś nierozważny, Wielki Mistrzu - powiedziała żartobliwie, ale wtedy Akkarin zamarł i odsunął się od niej.

Zajrzała w jego oczy i zobaczyła w nich tamten mrok, który posyłał w jej ciało niezbyt przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Nie ty. Przynajmniej nie dziś. - W jego głosie był ciężar, który wywrócił jej żołądek na drugą stronę.

_Och, Akkarinie. Dlaczego jesteś tak nieszczęśliwy?_ Pomyślała z bólem i odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy. Zamknął oczy i przysunął się bliżej, spragniony jej dotyku. Wiedziała, że gdy się spotykali, był kimś innym niż na co dzień. Jednak teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak bardzo zmuszony był udawać tam, w Gildii? A może to przy niej nie był sobą? Nie. To, co było między nimi, nie mogło być kłamstwem. Była pewna. Widziała, jak bardzo potrzebował jej, by oderwać się od tamtego życia. Życia, w którym ktoś obserwował każdy jego ruch, analizował każde słowo.

\- Nie myśl o tym - powiedziała, bo wciąż marszczył brwi i czuła niespokojną aurę jego myśli.

\- To spraw, bym chociaż na chwilę zapomniał - powiedział niskim głosem.

Delikatnie pchnęła go na łóżko i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Zacisnęła uda na jego biodrach i wtedy w jego oczach pojawiło się ożywienie. Uwielbiała napawać się tym, jak działała na niego jej bliskość. Akkarin patrzył na nią w zachwycie, gdy jej palce przesuwały się po napiętej strukturze mięśni jego brzucha. Tajemnicze blizny, o które nigdy nie pytała, bo widziała, że nie chciał o nich mówić, błyszczały lekko w słabym świetle świec. Lubiła je zapalać, gdy do niej przychodził. To było jedno z tych przyzwyczajeń z poprzedniego życia. Życia bez magii, bez szpiegów, zabijania i ciągłego ukrywania się w podziemiach. Życia bez niego. Życia bez miłości.

* * *

Wracał do Rezydencji jak w transie, odtwarzając w pamięci świeże wspomnienia jej uśmiechu i włosów opadających jej na twarz, gdy kołysała się nad nim z cichymi westchnięciami. Jej nagiego, ciepłego ciała. Gładkiej skóry jej ud i potu nad jej brwiami. Jego piękna Sonea, jego przystań, jego jedyna radość.

Ostatnie tygodnie były ciężkie. Najpierw Balkan wymyślił, by urządzić lekcje pokazowe dla Nowicjuszy i poprosił go o pomoc. Nie mógł odmówić, a musiał przemyśleć jak ukryć zapasy swojej mocy przed ciekawskimi Magami i uczniami. Później kilka razy był proszony na Dwór, bo Merin potrzebował porady przy negocjacjach z Ambasadorami z Elyne, którzy żądali nałożenia cła na kyraliańskie wino. Najwidoczniej psuło im sprzedaż ich własnego. Tak jak lubił smak czerwonego trunku, tak rozmowy na temat jego cen były nużące.

Później nadeszła wieść, że Garrel i Dorrien rozpoczęli śledztwo w sprawie zaginięć. Podobno zaczęło się do skargi mieszczan. Szpieg, który w zeszłym roku zabił jednego z nich, nawet nie wiedział, jakiego narobił zamieszania. Dopóki zabijał bylców, nikt nie interesował się tą sprawą. Jednak, jeśli w grę wchodziły pieniądze, wszystkim otwierały się oczy.

Akkari był w stanie odwieść od sprawy Dorriena, Uzdrowiciela, który na kilka miesięcy postanowił zrobić sobie wakacje od wiejskiego życia i odwiedzić ojca w Imardinie. Gorzej było z Garrelem. Nastroje między nim a Wojownikiem zawsze były nieco napięte, nie było więc szans na spokojnie rozwiązanie tej kwestii. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że pomysł Sonei był jedynym, co im pozostało.

Zbliżał się do przejścia, gdy usłyszał wołanie Takana.

_\- Co się dzieje?_ \- wysłał.

_\- Czeka na ciebie Lorlen. Powiedziałem, że jesteś w piwnicach i zaraz do niego dołączysz. Jest w salonie._

Zaklął w myślach i przyspieszył. Wszedł do środka i cicho zamknął przejście. Ściągnął z siebie zabłocony płaszcz, doprowadził do porządku, zmierzwione przez zręczne palce Sonei, włosy i ruszył do salonu. Lorlen czekał na niego przy rozpalonym kominku i przeglądał jedną z wielu ksiąg stojących na regałach ustawionych pod ścianą.

\- Witaj Lorlenie. Dość późną godzinę wybrałeś sobie na spotkanie - powiedział spokojnie.

Mężczyzna drgnął i odłożył książkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam - powiedział i Akkarin od razu rozpoznał jego zdenerwowanie. - Chciałem przyjść wcześniej, ale Osen zatrzymał mnie kolejnymi podpisami, które musiałem złożyć.

Akkarin podszedł do fotela i usiadł na nim, po poczuł nagłe zmęczenie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatnio znowu gorzej sypiał. Lorlen usiadł na kanapie i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo.

\- Wybacz, że to mówię, ale kiepsko wyglądasz - mruknął.

Akkarin wzruszył ramionami i odciągnął myśli od spraw, które nie pozwalały mu zasnąć.

\- Ostatnie kilka dni było dość... intensywne.

\- Akkarin. - Głos Lorlena zadrżał.

Spojrzał w niebieskie oczy swojego przyjaciela i natychmiast ogarnęły go złe przeczucia.

\- Podobno ktoś widział cię w slumsach - powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

Oblał go zimny pot i na chwilę znieruchomiał. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to Sonea. Jeśli ktoś się o niej dowiedział...

\- Co niby miałbym tam robić? - zapytał drwiąco.

\- To samo pomyślałem - odparł Lorlen i uśmiechnął się.

Poczuł ulgę. Najwidoczniej ta informacja wydała mu się niedorzeczna. Na razie...

\- Kto rozprowadza takie plotki? - Wysilił się na żartobliwy ton.

\- Właściwie to... - Lorlen nagle zmieszał się i Akkarin zrozumiał, że za tą wizytą przyjaciela stoi coś więcej. - Chodzi o to, że martwię się o ciebie.

Nie powinno go to dziwić. Kiedyś byli nierozłączni. Jeden pilnował drugiego, nie pozwalając, by wpadł w tarapaty. Jednak te czasy dawno minęły i nawet jeśli Lorlen miał dobre zamiary, mógł sprowadzić na niego nie lada kłopoty.

\- Magowie szepczą między sobą. O tobie, o tym, jak coraz bardziej dystansujesz się od spraw Gildii. Mówią, że jesteś nieobecny, że ci nie zależy. Niektórzy z nich będą chcieli to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Plotka, że ktoś widział ciebie w slumsach, wyszła od Garrela. Akkarin, wiesz, że on nigdy za tobą nie przepadał. Martwię się o ciebie. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, zawsze nim byłeś i... - urwał, by przełknąć ślinę.

Akkarin wpatrywał się w niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Jeśli pozwoliłby opaść masce, którą właśnie nosił, Lorlen zobaczyłby, jak bardzo potrzebował jego wsparcia. Ale nie mógł. Nie mógł go w to wciągać. Kiedyś rozważał powiedzenie mu prawdy, o Sachace, czarnej magii i zabójstwach, ale już dawno wyleczył się z tego pomysłu. Lorlen nie zasługiwał na kłamstwo, ale nie zasługiwał też na tak przerażającą prawdę.

\- Doceniam twoją troskę, przyjacielu - powiedział spokojnie, bo widział, że Administratorowi skończyły się słowa. - Wiesz, jak to jest z naszą Gildią. Dużo mówią, mało robią. - Uśmiechnął się, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

\- Wiem. - Lorlen spuścił wzrok. - Ale... Akkarin...

Milczał, dając mu czas.

\- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Ścisnęło go w żołądku. W słowach Lorlena było coś więcej. Była ukryta prośba, by powiedział mu to, co kiedyś obiecał. Po powrocie z Sachaki, gdy spotkali się na korytarzu. Był wtedy zmęczony, głodny i jedyne, o czym marzył, to sen. Obiecał opowiedzieć mu wszystko, a nie powiedział mu nic, co było prawdą.

\- Wiem, Lorlenie.

Kiedy Administrator wyszedł, Akkarin poszedł do sypialni, lecz gdy położył się w pustym łóżku, nie czuł nawet cienia zmęczenia. Myślał o słowach Lorlena i ogarniało go pełne goryczy przeczucie, że coś będzie musiało się w końcu zmienić. Zbyt długo udawało mu się kłamać i zwodzić całą Gildię. Jego szczęście powoli się wyczerpywało.

* * *

_Kilka dni później..._

Sonea wracała z targu, na którym robiła drobne zakupy. Mogła być płatnym zabójcą, lecz kiedy jej zapasy się kurczyły, zamieniała się w zwykłą kobietę i kupowała warzywa i owoce. Czuła się wtedy tak dziwnie normalnie. Z niektórymi sprzedawcami zamieniała nawet parę słów. Była to miła odskocznia od codzienności.

Skręciła w wąską uliczkę zastanawiając się którą trasę dziś obrać, aby dotrzeć do mieszkania i zmylić potencjalny ogon.

\- Soneo!

Odwróciła się na pięcie. Wtedy jej oczom ukazała się czapka Ceryniego. Biegł w jej stronę. Miał rozpiętą kurtkę i nie do końca zawiązaną koszulę. Zatrzymała się, czując na plecach zimny dreszcz. Wiedziała, że wydarzyło się coś złego. Jego spojrzenie było zaalarmowane i dzikie.

\- Mamy problem - wydusił zdyszany.

* * *

Pędziła przed siebie na złamanie karku. W uszach miała świst wiatru, nie słyszała więc żadnego z oburzonych okrzyków, gdy przepychała się między przechodniami. _Einar, Ayla,_ powtarzała ich imiona, obierając jak najkrótsza drogę do gościńca.

Wpadła do środka i natychmiast poczuła ten okropny zapach śmierci. W głównej sali stłoczyło się kilkanaście osób. Rozmawiały ze sobą podniesionymi głosami, ale nie mogła się na nich skupić. Przeskakując co kilka stopni, wbiegła na górę i pchnęła drzwi.

Na środku pokoju siedział Einar i obejmował nieruchome ciało swojej matki.

Zamarła.

\- Zabił ją Soneo! - zawył, gdy ją ujrzał. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy. Oczy miał czerwone, przepełnione szaleństwem. - Zabił ją!

Cery przepchnął się przez drzwi i dopadł do zakrwawionego ciała Ayli. Przyłożył palce do zakrwawionej szyi. Po chwili spojrzał na nią i ze smutkiem zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Dopiero wtedy odzyskała głos.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała cichym głosem.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do Einara. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i spróbowała odciągnąć go od martwej kobiety.

\- Einar... tak mi przykro - powiedziała delikatnie.

\- Mamo, mamo... - szeptał tamten, gładząc ją po policzku. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, a nieruchome źrenice wpatrywały się w nią niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Cery powiedział, że stało się to zaledwie kilka minut temu. Morderca był blisko i musiała się dowiedzieć kim był i czego chciał.

\- Einar - odezwała się głośniej. - Musisz pokazać mi co się stało. Złapię go, tylko pokaż mi, co się tutaj wydarzyło.

Wciąż szlochając, odwrócił się od niej i zacisnął oczy. Sonea dotknęła jego skroni i wniknęła w świeże wspomnienia. Siedzieli w spokoju, rozmawiając o minionym dniu, gdy usłyszeli gwar na schodach. Po chwili do pokoju wpadł mężczyzna w kapturze. Trzymał nóż. Nim zdążył drgnąć, rzucił się w kierunku Ayli i szarpiąc, powalił ją na podłogę. Kobieta zaczęła błagać go w sachakańskim, a on uparcie wrzeszczał kilka słów. Sonea nie mogła zrozumieć niczego, poza jednym, który sparaliżował ją strachem - _Sonea, Sonea. _Wypytywał ją o _nią_. Einar już rzucił się na pomoc, lecz wtedy Ichani odepchnął go magią, aż jego plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą.

\- Nie! - wrzasnął i wtedy tamten poderżnął jej gardło.

Trysnęła krew.

\- Nie! - Wspomnienie zatrzęsło się od bólu.

Sachakanin zerwał się na równe nogi, rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

Sonea wycofała się z jego myśli, dysząc. Drżały jej ręce, gdy odsunęła się od Einara. Spojrzała na martwą Ayle i w głowie usłyszała jak mantrę: _to twoja wina, nie żyje przez ciebie_.

Nie, nie. Odepchnęła od siebie poczucie winy, bo nie mogła załamać się akurat teraz.

\- Czego chciał? - zapytała zduszonym głosem, choć domyślała się odpowiedzi.

\- Wiedzieć gdzie mieszkasz - odparł nagle spokojny Einar. W jego niebieskawym spojrzeniu widziała oskarżenie.

Zagryzła wargi. Nie musiała więcej pytać.

\- Cery, zajmij się tym, proszę - powiedziała tonem wypranym z emocji i wstała.

Jak w transie zeszła na dół, a gdy ogarnął ją gwar zacisnęła powieki. Kilka osób podeszło do niej i zaczęło zadawać pytania.

_\- Co się stało?_

_\- Kim jesteś?_

_\- Znasz ich?_

_\- Ktoś nie żyje?_

Wyszła na zewnątrz. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Nie mogła złapać tchu.

Przecież widziała śmierć tyle razy. Zabijała. Dlaczego więc teraz drżały jej kolana, a w ustach czuła kwaśny posmak? Zbierało jej się na wymioty. Ayla zginęła dlatego, że wiedziała, kim była. Wiedziała, gdzie mieszkała.

Szpieg także teraz to wiedział. I pewnie zmierzał właśnie tam.

Przełknęła rosnącą w gardle gulę i ruszyła biegiem do swojego mieszkania.

Kilka minut. Tylko tyle. Aż tyle.

Rozszarpie go na kawałki. Wyrwie mu serce i zmiażdży we własnej pięści.

Dopadła do drzwi i zatrzymała się. Działanie pod wpływem emocji to było właśnie to, przed czym przestrzegał ją Akkarin. Odsunęła na bok jego nauki i weszła do środka. Magazyn na parterze pogrążony był w mroku. Nawet jeśli szpieg zaczaił się na nią, nie usłyszałaby go. W uszach miała wyłącznie szum własnej krwi i dudniące głośno serce. Ruszyła na górę, okrywając się tarczą.

Znalazła go pochylonego nad skrzynią, w której skrywała prywatne rzeczy. Bardzo prywatne, jak liścik, który właśnie trzymał w dłoniach, a który kiedyś zostawił jej Akkarin. _"Będę dziś o tobie śnić"_, zapisane na wyrwanym z książki skrawku papieru. Szpieg nie wiedział, kto był autorem tych słów, ale sam fakt, że trzymał je w dłoniach sprawił, że gniew eksplodował w niej ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Zostaw to - syknęła.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej powoli z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Witaj, Soneo - powiedział, zaciskając w dłoni liścik.

Zmarszczyła nos, bo miała ochotę warknąć. Pod skórą czuła ogień, który parzył jej skórę. Płonącą dziką furię, która domagała się ofiary. Domagała się krwi tego mężczyzny. I zanim zdążyła pomyśleć cokolwiek więcej, posłała na niego potężne uderzenie. Osłonił się tarczą i odpowiedział jej kontratakiem.

Zgromadziła całkiem duży zapas mocy. Ciskała w niego potężne pociski, które trzęsły je barierą. Wcześniejsza pewność siebie w jego spojrzeniu zmniejszyła się, gdy zachwiał się pod kolejnym uderzeniem.

\- Powiedz mi, Soneo, kiedy zjawi się tutaj Akkarin? Podobno pracujecie razem - powiedział i Sonea widziała, że chciał kupić sobie choć chwilę odpoczynku.

Nie pozwoliła mu na to. Uderzenie odbiło się od jego tarczy i rykoszetem uderzyło w sufit. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ich walka poważnie naruszyła konstrukcję budynku. Na głowę posypał jej się pokruszony tynk. Sachakanin powoli zaczął zbliżać się w stronę schodów, podczas gdy ona szerokim łukiem przesuwała się ku oknom. Zrozumiała, że chciał uciec. Posłała więc w stronę schodów skumulowaną moc, która roztrzaskała je w drobny mak.

\- Zabiłeś kogoś, kto był dla mnie ważny. - Nie wiedziała, po co w ogóle wdawała się z nim w dyskusję.

\- Tę staruchę? - zakpił i zaatakował ją z kilku stron. Warknęła odpychając uderzenia.

\- Pożałujesz tego - syknęła i ruszyła na niego.

W tej samej chwili podłoga pod jej stopami zadrżała. Musiała zatrzymać się, by nie stracić równowagi. Z sufitu spadła przepołowiona podpora dachu i przebiła się przez strop. Uskoczyła w tył, a kolejne kawałki gruzu posypały się na jej tarczę.

Niedobrze.

Sachakanin wykorzystał moment na ucieczkę, ale zanim zbliżył się do dziury po schodach, jej uderzenie przebiło się przez jego tarczę i usłyszała jego krzyk. Rozkoszne uczucie triumfu zawładnęło jej myślami. Posłała kolejne uderzenia, ale wtedy jej stopy straciły oparcie. Spadła na coś twardego i ostrego. Czuła ból w kolanie. W oczach i uszach miała kurz.

Głośny huk wyparł resztę zmysłów.

* * *

_Mówiłam, że nie może być za różowo, hmm? Sonea zrobiła chyba spore zamieszanie, prawda?_  
_Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym i czytającym. Nawet dwa słowa sprawiają mi ogromną radość! Dziękuję też mojej kochanej betcie - **kasiaeliza, **która dla Was wyłapała mnóstwo przecinków, które porzuciłam na pastwę losu. CMOK!_


	10. Chapter 10

...

Pisk. Przeciągły pisk.

Smak krwi w ustach. Powieki, których nie mogła otworzyć.

Poruszyła nogami i zdała sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko mogła wstać.

Było ciemno, lecz gdzieś tam przedzierało się światło.

Słyszała gwar. Podniesione głosy i krzyki.

Gdzieś spadło kilka cegieł.

Niemal na kolanach ruszyła przed siebie, choć miała wrażenie, jakby jej ciało robiło to bez jej wiedzy, bez jej udziału.

Niknące światło kończącego się dnia. Świeże powietrze, które nie przynosiło ulgi.

_Co się stało?_

Zaczęła kaszleć, mając wrażenie, że w płucach ma tysiące drobinek kurzu, które drapały ją z każdym oddechem.

Dyszała i krztusiła się, lecz szła przed siebie. Przetarła powieki i gdy zerknęła przez ramię, zobaczyła coś, co kiedyś było jej domem.

_Co ja zrobiłam?_

Zatoczyła się i niemal upadła, lecz wtedy ktoś złapał ją za ramię i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął za sobą. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej gardło było wysuszone przez zalegający tam kurz.

\- Szybciej - powiedział jakiś męski głos, ale nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, do kogo należał.

Zaciągnął ją w głąb krętych uliczek i gdy zatrzymali się, rozpoznała swojego przewodnika. Gol. Ten wielki, małomówny Złodziej, najbliższy współpracownik Ceryniego, wierny mu jak pies. Miał napięty wyraz twarzy i Sonea nie musiała pytać, by wiedzieć, że miała kłopoty. Mgła z jej myśli powoli unosiła się i zaczynała przypominać sobie szczegóły wydarzenia w jej mieszkaniu. Obraz tego, co zrobiła, powoli malował się przed nią, ale jednego była pewna - Akkarin będzie wściekły.

Gol zaprowadził ją do kolejnego rozwidlenia, na którym czekał na nich Złodziej, którego widziała już wcześniej, lecz nie znała jego imienia. Tam pożegnał Gola skinieniem, a jej kazał podążać za sobą. Wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie i potykała się o własne nogi, więc była wdzięczna za obecność przewodnika. Bez niego zgubiłaby się po kilku minutach. W końcu chłopak zatrzymał się na prostej drodze i nagle przed sobą ujrzeli światło. Gdy zbliżyło się do nich, Sonea zobaczyła znajomą twarz.

\- Pani Soneo. - Głos Takana był napięty.

Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, ale coś ścisnęło ją za gardło. Jeśli to on, a nie Akkarin wyszedł po nią, oznaczało to, że mieli poważne kłopoty.

Takan zabrał ją do Rezydencji. Sonea wtoczyła się do środka na miękkich nogach. Zaprowadził ją do salonu i tam spojrzał na nią tak, że w żołądku zawiązał jej się supeł. Jeśli Takan był rozzłoszczony, Akkarin musiał wręcz kipieć z wściekłości.

\- Zaczekaj tutaj. Nigdzie nie wychodź. W przeciwnym razie będę miał przez Panią problemy - powiedział surowo.

\- Dobrze - odezwała się pierwszy raz od wieków, a jej głos zabrzmiał słabo i chrapliwie.

Wyszedł z pokoju, a ona przez dłuższą chwilę stała w bezruchu. Wreszcie rozejrzała się i przysunęła do fotela. Usiadła na nim, podkurczając nogi. Drżącymi dłońmi dotknęła swoich uszu, a następnie z żuchwy starła w połowie zaschniętą krew. Przyjrzała się swoim brudnym palcom i zagryzła usta od wewnątrz. Widok martwych oczu Ayli powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

Nie chciała się rozpłakać. Nie robiła tego, odkąd poznała Akkarina. Wcześniej zdarzało jej się płakać - z głodu, zimna czy strachu. Teraz miała ochotę wyć - z wściekłości. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się zduszonym szlochem. Zalała ją fala wstydu, a na języku czuła gorzki smak porażki. Wszystko, nad czym pracowali, mogła w swej głupocie zaprzepaścić...

Było jej zimno. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze i miała ochotę się ukryć. Bolała ją głowa i uszy, ale w obawie, że ktoś mógłby ją wyczuć, nie użyła magii.

Wzdrygała się na każdy dźwięk dobiegający z Rezydencji, choć równie dobrze mogły one dochodzić z zewnątrz. Nie znała tego miejsca zbyt dobrze. Była tu jedynie kilka razy, jeśli liczyła noce spędzone w sypialni Akkarina.

Wpatrywała się w mrok za oknem, który z czasem zamienił się w szarość. Gdy pierwsze promienie słońca wślizgnęły się między zasłonami, usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. Dreszcz paniki przeszył jej kręgosłup, ale wtedy rozpoznała jego prezencję.

Akkarin wszedł do środka. Rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie, po czym zamknął drzwi i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Śledziła go uważnie i zauważyła, że miał brudną szatę.

Po kilku minutach Akkarin westchnął i kilkoma krokami podszedł do niej. Wyprostowała się w mieszance zdziwienia i strachu, gdy przykucnął przed nią, lecz wtedy zobaczyła jego oczy i całe napięcie z jej ciała ulotniło się.

\- Pokaż to - powiedział cicho i spokojnie.

Opuściła powieki, bo poczuła nagłe pieczenie oczu i nie chciała, by zauważył w nich łzy. Była silna, nie będzie się mazać tylko dlatego, że...

Akkarin delikatnie dotknął jej policzka i obrócił jej twarz. Przyjrzał się krwi w jej uszach i gdy jego palce zetknęły się z płatkiem jej ucha, Sonea zamknęła oczy z cichym westchnięciem. Ból i otępienie zniknęły w ciągu sekundy. Jego dłonie ujęły jej twarz. Mocniej zagryzła wargi. Odgarnął jej posklejane od krwi włosy i uleczył rozcięcie na czole. Teraz gdy był tutaj z nią, mogła zrobić to sama, jednak posłusznie oddała się jego magii, czując jej lekką jak powiew wiatru pieszczotę.

Puścił jej twarz i odsunął się. Dopiero wtedy odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Jego zmartwione oczy były podkreślone ciemnym sińcem zmęczenia. Obserwował ją ze spokojem i... smutkiem. Wolałaby widzieć go wściekłego.

\- Wiesz, co zrobiłaś? - zapytał nagle.

Przytaknęła i przełknęła ślinę.

\- Byłeś tam? - zapytała, choć domyśliła się tego z chwilą, gdy zobaczyła stan jego czarnych szat.

\- Tak. Byłem tam. Tak samo, jak połowa Gildii.

Przenikliwa fala chłodu wstrząsnęła jej ciałem.

\- Wojownicy zbadali miejsce i są niemal pewni, że doszło tam do magicznego pojedynku. Więc Gildia huczy o dzikim magu. Śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym. Ktoś widział ranną kobietę wychodzącą z powalonego budynku i wszystko wskazuje, że to właśnie ona.

Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- A Ichani? - wyszeptała.

Akkarin pokręcił głową.

\- Nikogo nie znaleźli.

Jej mieszkanie, jej rzeczy, książki o czarnej magii... Pudełko, a w nim inkal Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Akkarin, jeśli znajdą tam coś, co należało do ciebie... - ucięła, bo zabrakło jej tchu.

_Głupia, głupia, głupia! Wszystko zniszczyła. Zabiją go za jej głupotę._

\- Nalegałem, że wejdę tam jako pierwszy. Udało mi się odszukać najważniejsze przedmioty i spalić je. Nie wiem jednak… -

\- Przepraszam - wydusiła. - Poniosło mnie. Ten Ichani zabił Aylę… -

\- Zabił ją, by zwabić cię w pułapkę. Zrobiłaś dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał. - Jego głos zabrzmiał surowiej.

\- Wiem... - Opuściła głowę. Pod powiekami zapiekł ją gniew.

Akkarin milczał. Gdyby na nią nakrzyczał, nazwał głupią i nieodpowiedzialną, nie czułaby tak potwornego wstydu. Smutek w jego oczach był gorszy niż tysiąc ostrych słów. Chciała zapytać "co teraz", ale bała się odpowiedzi.

\- Możesz wstać? - przerwał wreszcie ciszę, a gdy się podniosła, wzrokiem objął jej sylwetkę. - Jesteś cała?

Przytaknęła, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. Pomyślała, że nigdy już nie odważy się na niego spojrzeć po tym, jak go zawiodła.

\- Chodź. Takan przygotował dla ciebie pokój.

Poderwała głowę, bo nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała.

\- C-co?

\- Spójrz na siebie, Soneo - powiedział ponuro.

Zabrał ją na górę i otworzył drzwi, które niegdyś widziała, lecz nigdy ich nie otworzyła. Pokój był urządzony dla jednej osoby, z wysokim łóżkiem pośrodku. Poczuła niemiły skręt żołądka i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Akkarin wskazał jej misę z wodą. Tuż obok leżał ręcznik, a na nim coś, co musiało być ubraniem.

\- Odpocznij. Za godzinę mam zebranie Starszyzny. O tym, co dalej, porozmawiamy, jak wrócę.

Wyszedł, zostawiając ją ze ściśniętym gardłem. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, choć już przestała rozumieć dlaczego. Umyła się zimną wodą i przebrała w spodnie i koszulę. Spojrzała na łóżko i choć nie czuła się senna, gdy tylko ułożyła głowę na poduszce, zapadła w płytki, nerwowy sen. Sen, który pachniał krwią Ayli i smakował porażką.

Zbudziła się wczesnym popołudniem i poczuła zapach jedzenia. Ostrożnie wyszła z pokoju i na palcach zeszła na dół do kuchni. Znalazła tam Takana. Gdy ją zobaczył, ukłonił jej się lekko i podał zupę w małej miseczce. Czuła, jakby miała w żołądku kamień, lecz pochłonęła zawartość miski kilkoma dużymi łykami.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być - powiedział nagle Takan, przyprawiając ją o dreszcz na plecach.

\- Wiem - mruknęła i już chciała wyjść, gdy ją zatrzymał.

\- Akkarin będzie miał przez ciebie ogromne kłopoty. Już je ma. Mówiłem mu, że to zły pomysł. To, co zrobiłaś w slumsach, jedynie potwierdziło moje obawy, jesteś niebezpieczna. Zniszczysz go. Siebie. Na wszystkich nas sprowadzisz śmierć.

Odebrało jej tchu. Patrzyła w jasnobrązowe oczy służącego i czuła, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Takan miał wrogi wyraz twarzy, który mroził ją do szpiku kości.

\- Ale on cię kocha - dodał. - I dlatego pozwoli, byś go zniszczyła.

Wycofała się w pośpiechu, niemal potykając się o własne nogi. Ledwie wyszła z kuchni, gdy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. Zatrzymała się jak wryta. Jego kroki zbliżyły się, jakby wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. Nie miała dokąd uciec. Akkarin wyszedł zza rogu, a serce w jej piersi wykonało bolesny obrót. Jego chmurne spojrzenie odnalazło jej oczy i błysnęło w nich zdziwienie. Podszedł bliżej i Sonea zobaczyła, jak jego twarz wygładza się z każdym krokiem.

_On cię kocha i dlatego pozwoli, byś go zniszczyła._

_On cię kocha..._

_...pozwoli, byś go zniszczyła._

\- Soneo?

Zacisnęła wargi i zmusiła się na słaby uśmiech.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała niemal bezgłośnie.

\- Taki właśnie miałem zamiar. Takan?

Za jej plecami pojawił się służący.

\- Przynieś nam śniadanie do mojego gabinetu.

\- Tak, Panie.

* * *

\- Opowiedz mi dokładnie, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora - powiedział, stając pod oknem.

\- Wracałam z zakupów. Nagle usłyszałam Cery'ego. Powiedział, że podobno w gościńcu, w którym mieszkają Einar i Ayla doszło do jakiejś tragedii. Słyszał, że ktoś zginął.

Przełknęła ślinę, bo znowu poczuła tamtą złość i nie chciała pozwolić jej wybuchnąć.

\- Gdy dotarłam na miejsce, zobaczyłam Einara. Trzymał martwą Aylę i... krzyczał. Krzyczał _"zabił ją, Soneo"_.

\- Co było dalej?

\- Przejrzałam jego wspomnienia. Upewniłam się, że mężczyzna był sachakaninem. Ruszyłam za nim.

\- Zaczekaj. Czego chciał od Ayli?

\- Wiedzieć, gdzie mieszkam - odparła cicho.

Akkarin odwrócił się od okna i posłał jej karcące spojrzenie.

\- Już wtedy powinnaś była się domyślić… -

\- Wiem! - podniosła głos i zacisnęła pięści. Gniew znów brał nad nią górę. - Wiem... - powtórzyła spokojniej i podeszła do Akkarina, by stanąć obok niego.

Jego ciemne oczy przesuwały się po jej twarzy uważnie.

\- Czekał na mnie w mieszkaniu. Przeglądał moje rzeczy i... - urwała, zaciskając powieki - poniosło mnie. Poczułam gniew tak silny... Jedyne, o czym myślałam, to rozszarpać go na strzępy. Za to, co zrobił, za… -

Akkarin dotknął jej twarzy i zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobił to, by zetrzeć z jej policzka pojedynczą łzę.

\- Wystarczy - powiedział.

\- Jesteś zły - stwierdziła bardziej, niż zapytała.

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i drugą dłonią odgarnął z jej twarzy włosy. Westchnęła. Jego dotyk był jedynym, o czym marzyła od kilkunastu godzin. Choć nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, bała się. Bała się konsekwencji swojego głupiego czynu. Bała się o niego.

_...pozwoli, byś go zniszczyła._

Przysunęła się bliżej i oparła czoło na jego torsie. Objął ją ramionami i zamknął w mocnym uścisku. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach i usłyszała, jak nabrał do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Co z Einarem? - zapytała.

\- Cery miał zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie mam żadnych nowych wieści.

Przez chwilę milczała. Świeże wspomnienia ożyły w jej głowie i znowu przed sobą zobaczyła przepełnione bólem spojrzenie Einara. W nozdrzach poczuła zapach krwi, którą miał na palcach. Martwe oczy Ayli znów patrzyły na nią oskarżycielsko.

\- Powinnam stąd zniknąć - mruknęła w jego szatę.

Akkarin odsunął się, by zajrzeć w jej twarz.

\- Szukają cię. W całym mieście - powiedział, mocno marszcząc brwi. - Nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca niż to. Tutaj nikt nie będzie szukać Dzikiego Maga.

\- Akkarin… -

\- Nie. Zastanów się. W mieście kręci się kilkunastu Magów. Przeszukują każdy zakamarek, wypytują o ciebie. Wkrótce dowiedzą się, jak wyglądasz. Jeśli wrócisz do miasta, w końcu ktoś cię wyda, w zamian za nagrodę.

\- Zostając tutaj, narażam ciebie!

\- _Nikt_ nie wie, że tutaj jesteś. _Nikt_ cię tu nigdy nie widział.

_Poza Takanem_, pomyślała i poczuła chłód na karku. Jednak była pewna, że służący nigdy nie zdradzi swojego Pana. Było między nimi coś, czego nie rozumiała, ale wiedziała, że mogła temu ufać.

\- Mam siedzieć tuż pod ich nosem? - zapytała sceptycznie.

\- Zgadza się. Najciemniej pod latarnią, prawda? - Jego dłonie, które nigdy nie opuściły jej ciała, zacisnęły się na jej ramionach. - A gdy trochę się to wszystko uspokoi, poszukamy dla ciebie jakieś sprawdzonej kryjówki. Z dużo mocniejszym dachem.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zupełnie cię nie znam - powiedziała w rozbawieniu.

\- Nikt nie zna mnie lepiej od ciebie - powiedział i Sonea natychmiast spoważniała.

W jego oczach rozbłysło coś, co zwykle wywracało jej żołądek do góry nogami. _Miłość_, pomyślała. Chwyciła szatę na jego piersi i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Miała wrażenie, że jeśli nie poczuje smaku jego ust, straci rozum. Akkarin posłusznie schylił się i gdy ją pocałował, Sonea mruknęła z ulgą.

Wyrzuciła z głowy myśli o tropiących ją magach. O niebezpieczeństwie, które na nich ściągnęła oraz to, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł odkryć ich tajemnicę. Wyrzuciła także słowa Takana i poczucie winy, które w niej zasiały. Odrzuciła to wszystko, bo wszystko, czego potrzebowała, miała już w zasięgu swoich rąk. Nie potrzebowała więcej, gdy jego dłonie wsunęły się pod jej koszulę.

Koniuszki jego palców były chłodne i posłały w jej ciało przyjemny dreszcz. Zaciągnął ją na kanapę, na której zasnął tamtej nocy, gdy zakradła się do jego sypialni. Tym razem kanapa nie wydała jej się za krótka. Tym razem była w sam raz, by pomieścić ich splecione ze sobą ciała. Miała ochotę krzyczeć jego imię, bo czuła go mocniej i głębiej, niż wcześniej. Zakryła usta dłonią. Akkarin poruszał się nad nią, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Kochał ją właśnie tak, jak na nią patrzył. Ona kochała go mocniej, niż mogła mu to pokazać.

_...pozwoli, byś go zniszczyła._

* * *

Następne kilka dni było przepełnionych szaleństwem poszukiwań. Został w nie zaangażowany w umiarkowanym stopniu, musiał jednak wykazać zainteresowanie sprawą. I tak zdążył wzbudzić wystarczająco podejrzeń. Nie chciał dokładać do tego kolejnego.

Obszar poszukiwań początkowo zawężał się do najbliższego otoczenia jej dawnego mieszkania. Stopniowo rozszerzali go na inne części miasta i za każdym razem szansa na odszukanie Dzikiego Maga malała. Gdyby tylko znali prawdę...

Jednak z całego zamieszania wynikła jedna dobra rzecz - Garrel i Dorrien zmuszeni byli porzucić swoje śledztwo i włączyć się w poszukiwania. Akkarin natychmiast powiadomił Złodzieja, że teraz mieli szansę, by coś zdziałać. Ceryni otrzymał rozkaz pozbycia się ciał, które mogli znaleźć Strażnicy.

Gildia żyła poszukiwaniami. W oczach Magów widział ożywienie, gdy poruszali ten temat. Akkarin zaczął nawet myśleć, że część z nich nie tyle chciała złapania Dzikiego, co pragnęła tej tajemniczej otoczki, gdy _w końcu_ działo się coś ciekawego. On sam miał na głowie nie tylko poszukiwania, ale także Ichaniego, który rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Żaden trop nie wskazywał na to, by zginął pod gruzami, ale też nie mogli namierzyć go w mieście. Cery zmobilizował swoich ludzi, by mieli oczy i uszy otwarte na jakiekolwiek wieści. Sonea nalegała, by pozwolił jej go wyśledzić, ale od razu wybił jej ten pomysł z głowy. Nie zamierzał zgadzać się na tropienie powietrza tylko po to, by dała się złapać rozsianym po mieście Magom.

\- Myślisz, że ją znajdziemy? Tę kobietę? - zapytał go któregoś razu Lorlen, gdy pochyleni nad mapą Imardinu zastanawiali się, który obszar przeszukać jako następny.

\- Jeśli ma choć trochę rozumu, już dawno uciekła z miasta - odparł.

\- Też tak uważam. Nie znajdziemy jej. Jeśli zwodziła nas tak długo, to będzie potrafiła robić to dalej.

\- Znacie już jej twarz?

\- Alchemicy pracują nad tym. Przepytują świadków, ale póki co nie mamy nikogo, kto widziałby ją z bliska. Podobno mieszkała tam od dawna. Mówią, że nawet kilka lat.

\- I nikt nie widział jej twarzy? - udał zdumienie.

\- Zawsze miała na sobie kaptur. Rzadko wychodziła za dnia i nie rzucała się w oczy. Jedyne, co wiemy, to że jest młoda i ma ciemne włosy. Ale to nie zawęża naszych poszukiwań - mruknął zrezygnowany.

Czuł się jak w groteskowej komedii. Po dniu spędzonym na poszukiwaniu Dzikiego Maga, wracał do Rezydencji, gdzie czekał na niego obiekt pożądania całej Gildii. Witała go z błyskiem w oczach i gdy tylko się do niej zbliżał, czuł, jak opuszczają go wszelkie troski. Sonea jak zwykle odbierała mu zdrowy rozsądek, bo kto normalny trzymałby pod swoim dachem najbardziej poszukiwaną osobę w mieście?

Tego wieczora leżał z nią w łóżku i wsłuchiwał się w jej wciąż przyspieszony oddech. Sonea przekręciła się na bok i posłała mu uśmiech.

\- Jak idą poszukiwania?

Akkarin odgarnął włosy z jej ramienia.

\- Ich zapał trochę słabnie. Jakimś cudem nikt nie pamięta twojej twarzy.

\- A widzisz. Jednak nie byłam tak nieroztropna - mruknęła i pochyliła się, by go pocałować.

Jednak gdy się odsunęła, jej oczy pociemniały i pojawiła się w nich ta typowa dla niej ostrożność.

\- Wciąż nikt nie wpadł na twój trop? - zapytała.

\- Nie. Zakończyli przeszukiwanie rumowiska. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, za kilka dni uprzątną je na dobre i ślad po mnie, po tobie, przepadnie.

Sonea podparła głowę i zapatrzyła się na niego. Akkarin poczuł, że choć wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku, nie czuł ulgi. Wiedział, że jeśli Sonea wróci do miasta, nieprędko będzie mógł ją znów zobaczyć. Teraz miał ją na wyciągniecie ręki. Była bezpieczna, ale patrząc w jej brązowe oczy, docierało do niego, że była też znudzona. Tkwiła w Rezydencji niemal tydzień. Nic dziwnego, że czuła się jak w pułapce. Czas, który spędzali razem, przestał jej wystarczać. Potrzebowała wolności, do jakiej przywykła.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę - powiedział, widząc nadciągające w jej spojrzeniu chmury.

\- Sama się w to wpakowałam. Nie mam prawa narzekać - odparła marszcząc brwi.

\- Widzę, że się nudzisz.

\- Staram się dużo czytać. Zaczęłam nawet rysować - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a Akkarin obiecał sobie w wolnej chwili poprosić ją o te rysunki. - Ale wczoraj pomyślałam, że gdybym przebrała się za służbę… -

\- Wykluczone - przerwał jej surowo.

Sonea zacisnęła wargi i choć jej twarz przybrała rozdrażniony wyraz, skinęła mu głową. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Sonea nie słynęła ze spolegliwości. Akkarin miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego pod jego nieobecność. W końcu odwróciła się do niego plecami i narzucając na siebie jego koszulę, rzuciła:

\- Zejdę zaparzyć sumi. Chcesz?

\- Mogę poprosić Takana.

Sonea zamarła, po czym odwróciła się do niego.

\- Nie. - W jej odmowie wyczuł nagły chłód. - Jest późno. Sama to zrobię.

Wyszła z pokoju, cicho stawiając bose stopy i po chwili jej wątła prezencja rozproszyła się za drzwiami. Akkarin leżał przez kilka długich minut na plecach. W piersi poczuł ciężar niepokoju.

* * *

Kiedy mówił "wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę", wyobraziła to sobie jako kilka dni. Nie jako dwa tygodnie. Całymi dniami kręciła się po Rezydencji. Znała już każdy zakamarek. Doskwierała jej już nie tyle, co nuda - do niej zdążyła przywyknąć - co samotność. Akkarin wracał bardzo późno, bywało, że w środku nocy.

Martwiła się o Einara i Ceryniego. Uważała, że powinna być z nimi, szczególnie po śmierci Ayli i gdy w mieście krył się szpieg. Akkarin zapewniał ją, że obaj byli bezpieczni, a sam Ceryni czuwał nad stanem Einara. Podobno przechodził przez to łatwiej, niż można było się tego spodziewać. Siedział w towarzystwie Złodziei gdzieś pod ziemią i najwyraźniej miał się coraz lepiej. Cóż, przynajmniej nie ona jedyna utknęła pośród czterech ścian.

Na zewnątrz na dobre zagościła jesień i wielkimi krokami zbliżała się zima. Jeśli posiedzi tu kolejne trzy tygodnie, może zdąży zobaczyć pierwszy śnieg. Przewróciła oczami i odsunęła się od okna, przez które ukradkiem wyglądała na coś, co jak się domyśliła, było ogrodem. Tęskniła za uczuciem wiatru na twarzy. Za zapachem mokrej, zimnej ziemi. Brakowało jej nawet stęchłego zapachu tuneli. Gwaru głównego rynku i dźwięku setek ludzkich stóp, przemierzających ulice Imardinu.

Kilka dni temu odkryła, że przez kuchenne zaplecze można było wydostać się na tyły Rezydencji. Od tego czasu nie mogła pozbyć się tego pomysłu z głowy. Wiedziała, że nie mogła wychodzić na zewnątrz. Jednak wieczór przechodził w noc, a Akkarin wciąż nie wracał. Zeszła na dół i ruszyła korytarzem. Minęła pustą o tej godzinie kuchnie i przeszła obok drzwi prowadzących do kwatery Takana. Sachakanina nie było w rezydencji, widziała, jak wychodził wieczorem i do tej pory nie wrócił. Mimo wszystko naciskając na kolejną klamkę, miała nadzieję, że nie przegapiła jego powrotu, a zamek w drzwiach będzie dla niej łaskawy i dobrze zaolejony.

Weszła do małego pokoju, który musiał kiedyś być pokojem dla służącej, bo oprócz łóżka, była tam też niewielka toaletka z lustrem. W szafie już wcześniej odkryła nieco zakurzone ubranie, które nosiła pomoc domowa. Ciemnoniebieska prosta suknia i tak samo prosty biały fartuch, choć temu bliżej było do szarości. Przebrała się w pośpiechu i mocno zawiązała sznurki, bo strój był na nią nieco za duży. Włosy skromnie spięła na karku i ze ściśniętym z podekscytowania gardłem, wróciła do kuchni. Drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz były otwarte.

Przekroczyła próg i zachłysnęła się zimnym powietrzem.

_Tak..._

Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Z jednej strony otaczały ją drzewa, z drugiej widziała ciemny kształt stajni. Była zupełnie sama, skryta w mroku. Kucnęła i zatopiła palce w mokrej trawie. Na ustach poczuła uśmiech. Wyprostowała się i zamknęła oczy. Wzięła do płuc głęboki oddech, przesycony zapachem nocy. Wiatr mocniej szarpnął jej suknią. Było zimno i na ciele poczuła gęsią skórkę, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Wreszcie mogła zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z tego z powodu chłodu.

Rozejrzała się raz jeszcze i po lewej stronie dostrzegła ogrody, które obserwowała przez okno. Przez pozbawione liści drzewa prześwitywały światła budynków, które Akkarin nazwał Uniwersytetem i Domem Magów. Nie była pewna który był który, ale przecież nie zamierzała się do nich zbliżać. Jej plan zakładał jedynie wyjście tutaj, pooddychanie przez kilka minut i dyskretny powrót do Rezydencji.

Nagle ze stajni dobiegło charczenie konia i dudnienie kopyt. Cofnęła się pod ścianę i wstrzymała oddech. Usłyszała czyjś niewyraźny głos. Zamarła z dudniącym sercem, bo głos zdawał się być coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy. Czyjeś kroki. Lodowaty dreszcz spłynął jej po plecach. Odruchowo sięgnęła do kieszeni, by ostrzec Akkarina. Zaklęła. Przecież miała na sobie ten przeklęty fartuch służącej. Zostawiła krwawy pierścień w tamtym pokoju. Wraz ze swoim ubraniem. Nawet gdyby teraz chciała uciec, zostawiłaby za sobą ślady.

Warknęła kolejne przekleństwo pod nosem.

Kroki jednak oddaliły się w inna stronę, więc Sonea doskoczyła do drzwi i wpadła do środka. Musiała prędko ukryć… -

Ktoś wszedł głównym wejściem.

\- Wielki Mistrzu!? - rozległ się męski głos.

W popłochu zaczęła wycofywać się do pokoju służby.

\- Akkarin?

Głos ruszył w jej stronę. Już chciała się odwrócić, gdy zza rogu wychyliła się czyjaś twarz. Zamarła z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czas musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, bo zarówno ona, jak i nieznajomy utkwili w bezruchu. Mężczyzna był w wieku Akkarina. Miał mocno charakterystyczne niebieskie oczy i potargane przez wiatr długie, ciemne włosy.

\- W-witaj? - powiedział, choć zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

Nagle Sonea zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu.

\- Panie. - Ukłoniła się, starając się, jak najwierniej odwzorować zachowanie Takana.

\- Nie wiedziałem... - powiedział i odchrząknął. Był zaskoczony, być może bardziej niż ona. - Nie wiedziałem, że Wielki Mistrz ma służącą.

\- Jestem... - powiedziała cicho i podniosła na niego spojrzenie - tutaj od kilku dni. Na... praktykach.

Zabrzmiało to tak niedorzecznie, że musiała ugryźć się w język, żeby nie jęknąć.

\- Och - powiedział i przestąpił w miejscu kilka nerwowych kroków. - Czy Wielki Mistrz jest w domu? Wiem, że jest późno, ale muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Niestety nie.

Mag wpatrywał się w nią w osłupieniu, opuściła więc wzrok na swoje stopy. Chyba powinna była powiedzieć coś więcej. Jeszcze chwila, a nabierze podejrzeń.

\- Możesz Panie zaczekać na niego w salonie - zaproponowała, bo przypuszczała, że właśnie na to czekał. - Zaprowadzę.

Ruszyła przed siebie z pochyloną głową i gdy minęła go, zauważyła, że pod płaszczem miał niebieską szatę. Kto z nich nosił ten kolor? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

Weszła do salonu, za plecami słysząc jego kroki. Wskazała na pusty fotel i odwróciła się do nieznajomego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Wielki Mistrz niedługo wróci - powiedziała.

Mag patrzył na nią uważnie. Sonea nagle zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich potarganych przez wiatr włosy. Część wydostała się ze wstążki. Musiała wyglądać... śmiesznie. To na pewno nie dodało jej wiarygodności. Gdy mężczyzna wszedł do środka, dyskretnie poprawiła fryzurę i wyciągnęła z niej kawałek zasuszonego liścia.

\- Czy zaparzyć sumi, Mistrzu...?

\- Lorlenie.

_Administrator... _Na krótką chwilę zamarła w bezruchu. Jej kark przeszył dreszcz i musiała zmusić się do zachowania kamiennego wyrazu twarzy. Otrząsnęła się i skłoniła mu się. Wyszła w pośpiechu i gdy znalazła się w kuchni, poczuła jak mocno drżały jej ręce. _Uspokój się_, poleciła sobie. _Nie wie, kim jesteś._

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i zalała liście sumi gorącą wodą. Wróciła do salonu, gdzie Mistrz Lorlen rozglądał się czujnie, jakby był w Rezydencji pierwszy raz, choć nie mogła to być prawda. Postawiła filiżankę na stoliku.

\- Dziękuję...?

\- S-Sano. - Prawie wydała swoje prawdziwe imię. Gdzie podział się jej rozsądek?! Musiała stracić go podczas tych tygodni spędzonych w zamknięciu. - Czy coś się stało, Mistrzu? - zapytała w pośpiechu, by nie zdążył zadać kolejnych pytań.

\- Pozwól, że najpierw usłyszy o tym Wielki Mistrz.

\- Oczywiście.

Już chciała opuścić salon, gdy zatrzymał ją:

\- Ale zapewne słyszałaś o morderstwach w mieście?

_Uch..._

\- Tylko plotki, Mistrzu - odparła. - Ale podobno coś wydarzyło się kilka tygodni temu. Podobno zawalił się budynek.

\- Ach. No... tak... - Lorlen wyraźnie nabrał wody w usta. - Badamy tę sprawę.

\- Wypytujecie o jakiegoś dzikiego maga, prawda? - Jeśli miała być wiarygodną służącą, nie mogła udawać, że nie wie nic o temacie, który rozpalił całą Gildię i miasto. - Co to znaczy, że jest dziki?

\- Właściwie to ona. Zapewniam cię, że nie stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenia. Masz rodzinę w mieście?

\- Nie, Panie.

\- To dobrze. Lepiej nie wychodź poza teren Gildii.

\- Dobrze, Panie.

Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Lorlen drgnął w fotelu i wstał. Zauważyła jego zdenerwowanie i pomyślała, że nawet Administrator Gildii czuł respekt przed Akkarinem. Rozbawienie jednak opuściło ją z chwilą, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, w jakiej znalazła się sytuacji. Akkarin będzie wściekły. Może ten jeden, jedyny raz, także powinna zacząć się bać?

Odliczała jego kroki. Opuściła głowę i wstrzymała oddech, gdy wszedł do salonu.

\- Akkarinie - odezwał się natychmiast Lorlen. - Wybacz najście. Mam dla ciebie ważne wieści. Sana zaproponowała, żebym zaczekał i… -

\- Sana. - Głos Akkarina brzmiał jak stal.

Podniosła głowę i zamarła pod jego spojrzeniem. Akkarin miał w oczach ogień. Gniew, który potrafiła rozpoznać z daleka. I rozczarowanie. Przełknęła ślinę i ukłoniła się w jego stronę, pamiętając, że wciąż musiała grać.

\- Możesz odejść - powiedział, odwracając od niej wzrok.

Wyszła w pośpiechu z sercem dudniącym w piersi i ukryła się w bibliotece. Nawaliła, kolejny raz.

* * *

_Nie, nie, nie zostawiłabym Was na kilka lat! Mam napisane kilka rozdziałów do przodu, więc jest co wrzucać. Myślicie, że Akkarin popełnił błąd kryjąc ją w Rezydencji? Musicie przyznać, że Sonea tym razem poszła po całości... Chyba nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, prawda? Ale któż to wie ..._

_Oczywiście dziękuję za komentarze i dziękuję wspaniałej **kasiaeliza** za betowanie! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

O czymkolwiek rozmawiali, zajęło im to niewiele czasu. Po upływie kilkunastu minut usłyszała, jak Akkarin żegna się ze swoim gościem. Niedobrze, że wychodził tak prędko. Oznaczało to, że Akkarin mógł nie zdążyć ochłonąć z gniewu. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

Po chwili na schodach rozległy się jego szybkie kroki. Najpierw wszedł do gabinetu, cofnął się jednak i wtargnął do biblioteki. Drzwi z hukiem uderzyły w ścianę. Jego spojrzenie odnalazło ją, gdy siedziała na biurku. Zadarła głowę, bo Akkarin kilkoma krokami znalazł się tuż przed nią. Drzwi za jego plecami huknęły kolejny raz, tym razem zamykając się.

\- CO TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁAŚ?! - ryknął i Sonea mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się. Akkarin nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł na nią tak głosu. Nawet tamtej nocy, gdy pierwszy raz zabiła. W dokach. - UWAŻASZ, ŻE TO JAKAŚ ZABAWA!?

\- To nie miało tak wyjść - mruknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Zwariowałaś?! I skąd masz to ubranie?!

\- Znalazłam w szafie.

Akkarin warknął coś niezrozumiałego i odszedł od niej na kilka kroków. Zatrzymał się przed jednym z regałów. Oddychał szybko. Widziała jego unoszące się ciężko ramiona. Czuła jego rozpaloną do granic aurę.

Nagle Akkarin zamachnął się i zrzucił na ziemię kilka książek. Zeskoczyła z biurka i podeszła do niego w pośpiechu.

\- Przestań. Nie rób hała…

\- Ja mam nie robić?! - krzyknął i posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Jego oczy miały tę najciemniejszą ze swych barw. Ich otchłań ją przestraszyła.

\- Chciałam wyjść na zewnątrz. Znalazłam to ubranie i wyszłam na podwórze. Chciałam tylko zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza! - odkrzyknęła zduszonym głosem. W oczach poczuła łzy. _Szlag by to._ Nie chciała się rozklejać. Zasłużyła sobie na ten gniew. - Usłyszałam kogoś, więc wróciłam do środka, ale wtedy _on_ pojawił się znikąd i zastał mnie w tej głupiej sukience! Co miałam robić?!

\- Siedzieć cicho i nie przebierać się za służącą!

\- Siedziałam cicho już trzy tygodnie!

\- Nie sądziłem, że zrobisz coś tak _głupiego_!

Mocno zacisnęła szczękę i zadarła podbródek. Akkarin patrzył na nią z góry i Sonea w myślach przeklęła jego wzrost.

\- Myśli, że jestem twoją służącą - powiedziała spokojniej, bo Akkarin w oczach wciąż miał niebezpieczne iskry i nie chciała prowokować go dalej.

\- Na _praktykach_ \- zakpił i odwrócił się. - Chyba nie myślisz, że w to uwierzył.

\- Wyglądał na całkiem przekonanego.

\- Dlatego, że zaparzyłaś mu sumi i…

Urwał i nerwowo przeczesał włosy.

\- Przyszedł, żeby powiedzieć mi, że podejrzewają dzikiego maga o zabójstwo jednego z bylców. Wygląda na to, że Cery nie uprzątnął wszystkich ciał. To kwestia czasu zanim znajdzie się ktoś, kto pamięta twoją twarz.

\- Znaleźli ciało? - zapytała ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- To właśnie powiedziałem - odwarknął i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

Milczała, bo nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Dotychczas chroniła ją jedna, podstawowa zasada - nikt z Gildii, poza Akkarinem i Takanem, nie widział jej twarzy. Teraz ten niezwykle istotny fragment układanki przestał mieć znaczenie. Z chwilą, gdy Mistrz Lorlen spojrzał w jej oczy, jej jedyna szansa na pozostanie incognito, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Akkarin miał rację, to była wyłącznie kwestia czasu. Co więcej, jeśli znajdą ją, natychmiast powiążą z nią Akkarina, a dalej to już nawet nie chciała myśleć, co mogło się wydarzyć.

Podeszła do biurka, bo nagle poczuła, że musiała usiąść. Zacisnęła palce na blacie i zamknęła oczy, gdy zakręciło jej się w głowie.

_Soneo, ty idiotko._

\- Nie mogę dłużej tu zostać. Wiesz o tym - powiedziała do swoich kolan.

Kilka głośnych kroków zbliżyło go do jej skulonej sylwetki. Akkarin oparł ręce tuż obok jej dłoni i pochylił się, lecz ona nie podniosła na niego wzroku. Obawiała się zobaczyć w nim tamto rozczarowanie.

\- Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że jedynie garstka magów została przy poszukiwaniach. Może powinnam dać im konkretny trop, że nie ma mnie w mieście.

\- Co zamierzasz? - zapytał niskim głosem.

\- Odrobinę zamieszania z dala od miasta. - Podniosła głowę i zagryzła wargi.

W jego oczach wciąż tłoczył się mrok. W tej chwili nie pragnęła niczego, poza cofnięciem czasu do poprzedniej nocy, gdy całował jej plecy, zaciskał palce na jej biodrach i mruczał jej imię, poruszając się w niej rytmicznie.

\- Chcesz opuścić Imardin. Dokąd pojedziesz?

Jej wzrok powędrował za jego plecy i zatrzymał się na oprawionej mapie.

\- Coldbridge. Może Calia, jeśli będzie trzeba. - Nigdy nie wyjeżdżała z miasta. Na samą myśli, że znajdzie się tam sama, w zupełnie nowym miejscu, czuła mieszankę strachu i ekscytacji.

Akkarin przyglądał się jej w skupieniu. Wzrokiem śledził każdy fragment jej twarzy. Milczał i powoli z jego oczu znikał gniew. Wiedziała, że jeszcze chwila, a zacznie kwestionować jej pomysł. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Jeśli zostanie, narazi go na jeszcze większe kłopoty. Musiała odciągnąć od niego tyle podejrzeń, ile tylko się dało. Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i wstała.

Obeszła biurko i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, gdy także się wyprostował. Na jego twarzy zdążyła pojawić się wątpliwość. Nie miała czasu do stracenia. Wspięła się na palce i chwytając go za twarz, zachłannie pocałowała jego rozchylone wargi. Nim zdążył zamknąć ją w ramionach, wyślizgnęła się i ruszyła ku wyjściu.

Zbiegła po schodach i udała się do pokoju, w którym zostawiła swoje ubranie. Akkarin pojawił się w drzwiach w chwili, gdy skończyła ściągać z siebie strój służącej i sięgnęła po spodnie.

\- Wymyślisz coś. Powiesz, że cię oszukałam. Znam cię, potrafisz nimi manipulować, jak tylko ci się podoba - powiedziała, schylając się po koszulę.

Czuła na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na wahanie, bo wiedziała, że jeśli chociaż na moment zatrzyma się i spojrzy na niego, zmieni zdanie. Wyminęła go w drzwiach i ruszyła do kuchni. Ze plecami usłyszała jego kroki i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy chciał ją zatrzymać. Dotknęła drzwi, którymi wcześniej wyszła na zewnątrz i wtedy się odezwał:

\- Soneo.

Jego głos był ciężki od emocji, które próbował przed nią ukryć. Zerknęła na niego przez ramię, a jej serce wykonało bolesny obrót. _Akkarin..._

\- Wróć do mnie.

Czy to był moment, w którym powinna wyznać mu, jak czuła się, gdy na nią patrzył? Co działo się z jej sercem, gdy wymawiał jej imię? Czy powinna powiedzieć, że kochała go zbyt mocno, by to mogło się udać? Jednak słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

Mocno zagryzła usta i popchnęła drzwi. Nie obejrzała się ani razu, gdy szybkim krokiem szła w stronę stajni. Kilka końskich łbów podniosło się, gdy uchyliła drzwi. Rozległy się nerwowe parsknięcia i chrapnięcia. Podeszła do dużego, brązowego konia i wyciągnęła w jego stronę drżącą dłoń.

\- Ci... Już dobrze - szepnęła, dotykając jego pyska.

Ogier schylił głowę. Zerwała ze ściany uzdę i siodło. Nigdy wcześniej nie jechała na końskim grzbiecie. Miała nadzieję, że nie było to trudniejsze od nauki czytania. Zaczepiła stopę w strzemieniu i podciągnęła się w górę. Zwierzę nerwowo przebrało w miejscu kopytami, a Sonea pomyślała, że być może nie będzie to takie proste, jak się wydawało. Nabrała do płuc drżący oddech. Poklepała konia po twardej, umięśnionej szyi.

_No, widzisz, nie jest tak źle_, pomyślała i w tej samej chwili poczuła coś, co mogłaby nazwać prezencją, gdyby nie chodziło o zwierzę. Skupiła się na tym pulsującym źródle i ze zdumieniem odkryła, że była to po prostu świadomość jej wierzchowca. Czuła jego niepokój i chęć zrzucenia z siebie jeźdźca, którego nie znał.

Zebrała w sobie moc i przesłała w stronę ogiera swoje myśli, choć nie miała pewności, czy ją zrozumie. _Jesteś bezpieczny. Nie skrzywdzę cię. Wszystko jest dobrze._

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zwierzę natychmiast przestało nerwowo wiercić się w miejscu. Podrapała go za uchem.

\- Ruszaj - wyszeptała, a on zerwał się do biegu, jakby rozumiał jej słowa, tak samo dobrze, jak myśli.

Przegalopował przez bramę Gildii, w stronę pogrążonego we śnie Imardinu. Sonea mocno ściskała w palcach uzdę. Miała wrażenie, że jeśli ją puści, każde zwierzęciu zawrócić, a nie było ją już stać na kolejne błędy.

* * *

I tak, wraz z dźwiękiem końskich kopyt, Sonea zniknęła z Rezydencji. Takan wrócił po niespełna godzinie i gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, nie zadał żadnego pytania. Część emocji musiał odebrać przez pierścień, a część zapewne wyczytał z jego twarzy.

Wiedział, że nie mógł zmarnować jej decyzji, następnego więc dnia zgłosił Lorlenowi, że jego służąca ukradła jednego z ogierów i uciekła. Jego przyjaciel nie ukrywał zdumienia. Akkarin wiedział, że Lorlen nabrał kolejnych podejrzeń. Nie drążył jednak tematu, co znając go, nie wróżyło dobrze.

Wieść o dzikim w Coldbridge rozeszła się po Gildii jak świeże bułeczki. W jednej ze spelunek widziano młodą kobietę, która podczas kłótni z miejscowym, ujawniła się jako mag. Podobno komuś udało się poznać jej tożsamość. Podobno spłonęła cała gospoda. Akkarin pomyślał, że nie musiała _aż tak_ zwracać na siebie uwagi...

Cery zażądał spotkania zaraz po doniesieniach o Coldbridge. Akkarin z trudem wymknął się nocą. Złodziej czekał na niego nieopodal wejścia do tuneli i wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał, jakby nie chciał tracić czasu.

\- Kto? - Akkarin udał zdziwienie.

\- Sonea. To ona prawda? W Coldbridge. - Cedził słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

\- Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla niej - powiedział chłodno, lecz Cery tylko jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował.

\- Mówiłeś, że jest bezpieczna w twojej rezydencji!

\- To było tydzień temu.

\- Co ona tam robi? Dlaczego wyjechała?

Akkarin wiedział, że Złodziej mu nie odpuści.

\- Ktoś ją przyłapał. Była nieostrożna i Lorlen natknął się na nią w rezydencji. Coldbridge to był jej pomysł, aby przykuć uwagę Magów.

\- Od początku mówiłem, że _nie będzie_ tam bezpieczna - warknął.

\- Byłaby, gdyby przestrzegała moich poleceń - syknął.

Ceryni zmierzył go wzrokiem, lecz słysząc ton jego głosu, odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Odzywała się? - zapytał wyraźnie siląc się na zachowanie spokoju.

Akkarin zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Nie uzgodnili tego między sobą i nie wiedział, czy Sonea robiła to celowo, czy coś się wydarzyło. Niepokój ścisnął go za serce. Przyjrzał się uważnie Ceryniemu i powiedział:

\- Każ swoim ludziom sprawdzić Coldbridge. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie się ukryła i czy jest bezpieczna.

Po tych słowach odszedł, z każdą chwilą czując, jak coś wykręca jego żołądek na drugą stronę.

* * *

Trzy dni później, do jego drzwi zapukał Lorlen. Administrator miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i gdy wszedł do środka, od razu przeszedł do sedna.

\- Mamy ją, Akkarinie - powiedział.

Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, jakby wyzywał go na pojedynek.

\- Usiądziemy? - zapytał, wskazując w stronę salonu.

Lorlen nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia. Zaciskał szczękę, a gdy oddychał, jego nozdrza drgały nerwowo.

\- Najpierw powiesz mi, kim jest ta kobieta. Wytłumaczysz mi, co robiła w twoim domu, albo Starszyzna dowie się o wszystkim, zanim znów zdążysz mnie okłamać!

Akkarin odwrócił się od Maga w niebieskiej szacie i ruszył do salonu. W głowie miał pustkę. Układał sobie tę rozmowę tysiąc razy, ale teraz nie był pewien żadnego słowa. Lorlen podążył za nim.

\- Nie! Nie odwracaj się ode mnie, tylko chociaż raz w _życiu powiedz prawdę_! - wykrzyknął.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Przyszła do mnie pewnego dnia i błagała, bym dał jej pracę. Nie podejrzewałem, że to dziki mag, którego szukamy.

\- Nie, Akkarinie. Jesteś na to za mądry. Nigdy w życiu nie dałbyś się nabrać na taką bzdurę, więc nie mydl mi oczu!

Sonea miała rację, potrafił kłamać i zwodzić Gildię jak tylko mu się rzewnie podobało. Sonea jednak nie wiedziała jednej, podstawowej rzeczy. Lorlen był tak samo bystry i gdy już wpadł na jakiś trop, nie dało się go przechytrzyć. A on nie potrafił dłużej kłamać mu w żywe oczy. Odwrócił się i powiedział tak spokojnie, na ile pozwalały mu szalejące myśli:

\- Sonea jest czarnym magiem. Zabija szpiegów z Sachaki, wysyłanych przez przywódcę Ichanich. Pracuje dla mnie od czterech lat.

Czegokolwiek spodziewał się jego przyjaciel to, co właśnie usłyszał, musiało przekroczyć jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

\- C-co? O czym... O czym ty mówisz? J-jacy szpiedzy...

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, o tym posłuchać, sugeruję, żebyś usiadł.

Czy naprawdę musiał do tego wracać? Może łatwiej byłoby przyznać się do winy i zaakceptować karę, jaką przewidzi dla niego Gildia? Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie błyszczące oczy Sonei, tuż zanim wybiegła z Rezydencji. _Wróć do mnie_, błagał. Jeśli mogło się to stać, musiał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by miała _do czego_ wracać. Nabrał głęboki oddech i przymknął na chwilę oczy, by znów zanurzyć się w wspomnieniach.

\- Pamiętasz moją wyprawę? - zapytał i spojrzał na Lorlena.

Administrator siedział w fotelu. Kurczowo zaciskał palce na ciemnoczerwonym materiale i wyglądał, jakby miał lada moment zemdleć. Jego wzrok był jednak gniewny i... czujny.

\- Oczywiście. Myśleliśmy, że zginąłeś. A ty zjawiłeś się po pięciu latach, odmieniony.

\- Zapewne zastanawiałeś się, co tak mnie zmieniło.

Lorlen skinął głową, a Akkarin poczuł chłód w żołądku. Wiedział jednak, że musiał w końcu wyznać prawdę, a patrząc w niebieskie oczy swojego dawnego przyjaciela czuł, że _chciał_, wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucić. Zaczął mówić. Lorlen początkowo słuchał go z ostrożnością wypisaną na twarzy, jednak w miarę, jak historia posuwała się przodu, w jego oczach rodził się strach.

\- Trafiłem do obozu niewolników na kilka długich lat. Nie jestem pewny dokładnie, w którym momencie mojej podróż to się stało. Straciłem poczucie czasu. - W ustach poczuł jakby zgrzytający piasek. - To... To był koszmar, Lorlenie - powiedział i zawiesił głos.

Długo nie chciał przyznać przed sobą, że bał się wracać do tych wspomnień. Nie potrafił ich ani wymazać, ani przezwyciężyć. To, co zrobił z nim Dakova przez te kilka lat, wyryło na nim piętno dużo głębsze i boleśniejsze niż te kilkadziesiąt blizn, które nosił na całym ciele. Podwinął rękaw szaty, a kilka srebrnych nici zabłysło w słabym świetle. Z ust Lorlena wydobył się zduszony jęk.

\- Codziennie zabierał mi tyle mocy, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu, a jednocześnie uniemożliwić ucieczkę. Wielokrotnie... - urwał, bo coś ścisnęło go za gardło i musiał opanować to uczucie. - Błagałem go, by mnie zabił.

\- Bogowie, Akkarin...

\- Aż pewnego dnia los się do mnie uśmiechnął. Dostałem swoją szansę. Miałem do wyboru - opanować czarną magię, lub zostać w łańcuchach. Nie zastanawiałem się.

Podniósł wzrok na twarz Administratora i zobaczył na niej przerażenie. Bał się go? Czy może słów, które same płynęły mu z ust?

\- Zabiłem Dakovę jego własnym sztyletem, ale wcześniej... Zabiłem jego niewolników. Najpierw pomyślałem, że jeśli ich zabiję, on nie będzie miał sił, by mnie ścigać. To było łatwiejsze od walki z nim. Ale później zobaczyłem go w jego namiocie i... - zacisnął gniewnie pięści.

Zobaczył jego wypełnione okrucieństwem oczy. W uszach znów usłyszał świst bata, którego używał, by ukarać go za każdą próbę ucieczki.

\- Zrobiłbym to ponownie, gdybym mógł - powiedział czując tamtą wściekłość, wciąż żywą w jego sercu.

Lorlen milczał i Akkarin wiedział, że musiał dokończyć historię.

\- Nie chciałem zostać Wielkim Mistrzem, ale pomyślałem że tylko w ten sposób ukryję prawdę. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o czarnej magii. O tym, czego dopuściłem się na tamtych ludziach.

Zerknął na Administratora, szukając w jego oczach uczuć, które powinny się tam znaleźć, jednak on wyglądał jakby zapomniał oddychać.

\- Od lat szpiedzy z Sachaki szukają potwierdzenia dla tego, czego dowiedział się ode mnie Dakova. Gildia nie zna czarnej magii i jego wobec nich bezbronna. Myślałem, że Dakova zabierze tę tajemnicę do grobu, ale jego brat, Kariko, musiał się o tym wcześniej dowiedzieć. Poprzysiągł zemstę i to on posyła szpiegów.

\- A ty ich... - Głos Lorlena był ledwie szeptem.

\- Zabijam - odparł chłodno. - Utrzymuję ich w przekonaniu, że znamy czarną magię i jeśli odważą się tu przyjść, zniszczymy ich. Ale to kłamstwo jest coraz słabsze. To... Musiało się w końcu wydać.

\- A Sonea? Kim jest _ona_ w tym wszystkim? Też szpiegiem, którego…

\- Nie. Nie - uciął prędko, kręcąc głową. - Sonea jest... - zawahał się, bo tęsknota ścisnęła go za serce. - Spotkałem ją cztery lata temu w slumsach. Była wtedy jeszcze bardzo młoda i…

\- Wciąż jest bardzo młoda - zauważył jego bystry rozmówca.

\- Wyczułem jej moc - ciągnął dalej, ignorując dziwną uwagę Lorlena. - Wiem, co powinienem wtedy zrobić - dodał szybko, widząc jak niespokojnie poruszył się Mag przed nim. - Jednak ona panicznie bała się Gildii. Pamiętasz, jak podczas Czystki, pięć lat temu, zabiliśmy przez przypadek chłopca?

Lorlen zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Oczywiście, że nie pamiętał.

\- Widziała to. I była przerażona. Więc zaproponowałem jej inny układ.

Niebieskie oczy Lorlena rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa.

\- Nie powiesz mi, chyba...

\- Nauka, w zamian za pomoc.

\- Zmusiłeś ją do zabijania!? - wykrzyknął, podrywając się z miejsca.

\- Nie zmusiłem. Płaciłem jej. Pracowała dla mnie.

\- Akkarin! Czy ty słyszysz własne słowa?! - W spojrzeniu swojego przyjaciela szalał gniew.

Słyszał. I wiedział, że nie brzmiało to zbyt dobrze, ale nie istniały słowa, którymi mógłby wytłumaczyć Lorlenowi relację, łączącą go z Soneą. On sam nie do końca rozumiał, jak głęboko biegły korzenie ich związku.

\- Robiła to z własnej woli - powiedział.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, dla pieniędzy!

\- Chciała chronić swoich ludzi. Chciała bronić ich przed szpiegami. Dobrze wiesz, że morderstwa i zniknięcia zdarzały się od wielu lat.

Teraz także i on stał. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami i Akkarin czuł, jak Lorlen coraz bardziej odsuwa się od niego. Jeśli na początku tej rozmowy istniała szansa, że mu uwierzy, tak teraz tracił ją bezpowrotnie.

\- Wyszkoliłeś... Dzikiego Maga pod naszym nosem! - wrzasnął, wymierzając w niego palec. - Nauczyłeś ją... czarnej magii! - dodał z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ocaliła w ten sposób dziesiątki osób...

\- Jest niebezpieczna! I nielojalna wobec Gildii!

\- Jest lojalna wobec mnie.

\- Widziałeś, co zrobiła z tamtym budynkiem!?

Nie odpowiedział, bo przecież na własne oczy widział pogorzelisko. Nie miał zamiaru wyjawiać powodów, dla których tak się stało. We wspomnieniach zobaczył jej pogrążone w gniewie i bólu oczy.

\- Nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś coś takiego... - W głosie Lorlena usłyszał rozczarowanie.

\- Lorlen... Tylko tak mogłem chronić was przed wami samymi.

\- O czym ty opowiadasz?!

\- Niepotrzebnie zakazano Wyższej Magii, jesteśmy bez niej słabi.

\- Akkarin, to czysta herezja! Czy nie wiesz, do czego doprowadziło to w przeszłości?! Czyś ty postradał zmysły!? Wiesz, co zrobi z tobą Starszyzna?!

\- Tylko, jeśli mnie wydasz. Tylko ty wiesz, kim ona jest. Tylko ty znasz tę tajemnicę.

Lorlen nabrał drżący oddech i posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Chcesz, żebym... Nie, Akkarinie. Nie mogę kryć kogoś, kto…

\- Kto? - Wbił w niego wzrok.

Wystawiał na próbę ich przyjaźń i wiedział, że Lorlen nie miał _żadnych_ powodów, by go kryć. Nie odrywali od siebie wzroku, tocząc niemą walkę. Na szali były wszystko, co dotychczas mieli ze sobą wspólnego. Lata dzieciństwa spędzone na ukrywaniu się przed dorosłymi, długie letnie wieczory, gdy rozmawiali o wszystkim i niczym. Setki razy, gdy ratowali się wzajemnie z kłopotów.

\- Powiedz mi, jak ją złapać - powiedział w końcu i Akkarin zamarł. - Zrzucimy na nią winę i zapomnimy o całej sytuacji.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Jesteś moim najlepszym... jedynym przyjacielem, Akkarinie. Nie mogę cię stracić. Proszę, jeśli ją pojmiemy…

\- _Nie_ \- uciął twardo.

\- Co? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.

\- Powiedziałem: _nie_. Nie dostaniesz jej.

\- To Dzika…

\- Narażała swoje życie, byś ty mógł spać spokojnie - wydusił, czując jak gniew w nim rośnie z każdą sekundą.

\- Kodeks nie pozwala…

\- _Pieprzyć_ Kodeks! - syknął.

Lorlen zamarł i zamrugał kilka razy, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, co właśnie powiedział Wielki Mistrz Gildii. Aż nagle, coś w jego oczach błysnęło i powiedział:

\- Ach. Teraz już rozumiem.

Akkarin przełknął ślinę. Znał ten ton i wiedział, że Lorlen przejrzał go na wylot. Udało mu się to pierwszy raz odkąd powrócił z Sachaki.

\- To jednostronne, czy ona też...?

Zacisnął usta, unikając odpowiedzi. Pragnął ukryć się za maską obojętności i zaprzeczyć domysłom Lorlena, ale nie potrafił. Udałoby mu się to w konfrontacji z każdym innym, ale jeśli chodziło o Lorlena... Nie potrafił. Wiedział dlaczego i przerażało go to.

Ponieważ mu _zależało, _by jego przyjaciel _zrozumiał_.

\- To coś chwilowego, czy... Nie. To coś poważnego - poprawił sam siebie i Akkarin czuł, jak Lorlen czyta z niego jak z otwartej księgi, a on _nic_ nie potrafił z tym zrobić.

\- Kochasz ją tak bardzo, że…

W tym momencie Akkarin nie wytrzymał i odwrócił się od niego. Drżały mu ręce i nie mógł złapać spokojnego oddechu. Pierwszy raz ktoś tak bezwzględnie przejrzał jego emocje. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Nie poznawał się w takim stanie.

Lorlen tkwił w bezruchu za jego plecami i Akkarin miał ochotę kazać mu się wynosić. Wtedy jednak wyczuł Takana, zbliżającego się do drzwi. Służący pojawił się w progu i spojrzenie, które mu posłał sprawiło, że niewidzialna pięść zacisnęła się wokół jego serca.

\- Panie... - zaczął słabym głosem.

\- Możesz mówić. Lorlen wie. O _wszystkim_ \- powiedział jak w transie, myśląc wyłącznie o Sonei.

Takan zawahał się.

\- Szpieg podążał za Soneą. Był w Coldbridge. Ściga ją od samego początku. Podobno doszło do walki…

_Płonąca gospoda... _Przenikliwy chłód przeszył całe jego ciało. W głowie zadźwięczała pustka. Przez chwilę nie mógł usłyszeć żadnego słowa, które wydobywało się z ust Takana.

\- ... jest ranna. Złodzieje ją mają, ale źle z nią.

\- Jak źle? - zapytał.

\- _Źle_... - Takan skrzywił się. - Cery mówi, że gdy ją znaleźli, myśleli, że nie żyje.

\- Gdzie ona jest?

\- Pół dnia drogi stąd. Podróżują głównym gościńcem. Cery rozkazał Złodziejom przywieźć ją do miasta. Powiedział, że tylko ty…

\- Rozumiem - uciął.

\- Akkarin, co zamierzasz? - rozległ się cichy głos Lorlena.

Spojrzał na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem.

\- Muszę iść. Kiedy wrócę, będę cię potrzebował - powiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Nie odwrócił się na żadne wołanie Lorlena. Dotarł do stajni i po chwili był już za murami Gildii. W uszach miał szum własnej krwi, tak głośny, że ledwie słyszał stukot końskich kopyt.

Dawno już zapadła głęboka noc. Chłodne jesienne powietrze smagało go po twarzy, gdy gnał przed siebie przez puste ulice Imardinu. Jego wierzchowiec wypadł na główny gościniec i Akkarin pędził go tak mocno, aż zwierzęciu z pyska kapała spieniona ślina.

Bał się, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Zostawił za sobą bałagan. Nie wiedział, czy będzie miał do czego wracać, ale teraz liczyło się coś innego. Sonea.

Sonea. Przecież tyle razy narażała własne życie. Zabijała, wychodząc do slumsów i wtedy nie drżał o jej życie. Jednak tym razem Sonea była ranna i Akkarin wiedział, że każda minuta liczyła się, jeśli chciał ją uratować.

* * *

**Kilka dni wcześniej...**

Droga do Coldbridge była okropna. Przez całe dwa dni lał rzęsisty deszcz i jedynym o czym marzyła, było suche ciepłe miejsce i gorący posiłek. Gdy dotarła na miejsce, było już bardzo ciemno. Zapłaciła za pokój w gościńcu, zamówiła pieczeń i zajęła miejsce przy wolnym stoliku. W środku było więcej ludzi, niż mogła się spodziewać. Większość z nich siedziała przy barze i prowadziła głośne rozmowy, którym nie miała chęci się przysłuchiwać.

Nie zdążyła zabrać się do posiłku, gdy do środka wszedł mężczyzna, odwracając jej uwagę od parującego mięsa. Miał na sobie przemoczony skórzany płaszcz. Po kapturze, pod którym skrywał twarz, toczyły się krople deszczu i spadały na podłogę. Kilkoma krokami podszedł do barmana i powiedział coś tak cicho, że nie mogła nic usłyszeć. Zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie sali.

Sonea obserwowała go, czując dreszcz na karku. Miała złe przeczucia.

Jednak nieznajomy zdawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Powróciła do krojenia pieczeni i mruknęła z ulgą, wkładając kawałek do ust. Przez ostatnie dwa dni żywiła się suchym chlebem. Doskwierał jej głód. I przemoknięte buty, w których wciąż czuła wodę.

Nagle zauważyła, jak pozostali goście rzucają nieznajomemu podejrzliwe spojrzenia i wtedy zrozumiała, że coś było nie tak.

Tamten podniósł się i jej ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, gdy poczuła wibracje jego magii.

Zanurkowała pod stół dokładnie w momencie, w którym jego uderzenie przecięło powietrze nad jej głową i roztrzaskało drewnianą ścianę. Rozległy się przerażone krzyki.

_Szlag!_ Nie tak to sobie zaplanowała!

Usłyszała, jak wszyscy zebrani rzucili się do ucieczki. Zobaczyła przed sobą jego buty, gdy ruszył w jej stronę. Nie miała wyboru. Skumulowała magię i posłała na niego stół. Musiał uskoczyć w bok i to wystarczyło, by kupić jej trochę czasu.

Zerwała się na równe nogi i okryła tarczą. Mężczyzna wstał z ziemi i zrzucił z siebie kaptur. Wiedziała, że to będzie on. Morderca Ayli.

Obnażyła zęby i powiedziała, sięgając po sztylet:

\- Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz.

\- Myślałem, że to ty uciekałaś przede mną, Soneo - syknął tamten.

\- Nie boję się ciebie - warknęła.

\- A powinnaś.

Zaatakowała go zaciekle. Odparł jej ataki z łatwością. Ruszył na nią, wykrzywiając twarz i Sonea musiała zatrzymać go potężnym uderzeniem. Kolejne odbiło się od jej tarczy i strąciło z sufitu lampę naftową. Drewniana podłoga natychmiast zajęła się ogniem, oddzielając ich od siebie. Nie miała jak do niego dotrzeć, a płomienie prześlizgiwały się coraz bliżej, niemal liżąc czubki jej butów.

\- Wiesz, kogo ukrywasz w swoim brudnym mieście? - rzucił nagle tamten i Sonea zamarła.

\- Wiesz, kim tak naprawdę jest Einar? - zadrwił z wyraźną satysfakcją. - Jesteś głupsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Widząc jej rozszerzone w zdumieniu oczy, zaśmiał się głośno. A następnie zaatakował potężnym atakiem, który zachwiał jej tarczą. Rykoszetem uderzył w sufit i Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że lada moment ich walka _znowu_ doprowadzi do katastrofy. Jednak zanim zdążyła się na tym zastanowić, Ichani odwrócił się od niej na pięcie i wybijając okno, uciekł na zewnątrz.

\- NIE! - wrzasnęła rozwścieczona. Nie mogła mu znowu na to pozwolić. - Wracaj tu, tchórzu!

Ruszyła za nim, ale powstrzymały ją płomienie. Zaklęła głośno i zaczęła się krztusić gryzącym dymem. Omiotła spojrzeniem płonące pomieszczenie i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na otwartych drzwiach do spiżarni. Wbiegła do środka, unikając spadających z góry kawałków drewna. Tak jak się spodziewała, były tam drzwi na zewnątrz. Wybiegła i panicznie rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Ichaniego. Nie mógł uciec daleko… -

Wtedy to poczuła.

Ugodzenie nożem w żebro.

Wrzasnęła, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku. Spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy, przepełnione okrutnym rozbawieniem. Dała się podejść... Jak mogła...

Uderzyła go w twarz tak mocno, że zatoczył się o kilka kroków.

Drżącymi rękoma złapała za rękojeść wystającego z jej boku noża i wyciągnęła go jednym szarpnięciem. Ichani zamarł, widząc, co zrobiła. W niedowierzaniu wpatrywał się na zmianę w jej twarz i ranę, z której sączyło się coraz więcej krwi.

Wyważyła w dłoni śliską od krwi rękojeść i warknęła z bólu. Czuła go w każdej części ciała. Rana była głęboka, ale nie mogła jej uleczyć nie opuszczając tarczy.

\- Tchórz - warknęła.

Nie odpowiedział, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Wtedy go zaatakowała. Ledwie zdążył unieść tarczę. Zaczęła spychać go w stronę płonącego budynku. Zużywała niemal całe swoje zapasy, ale gniew dodawał jej sił. Patrzyła w jego oczy i wyobrażała sobie moment, w którym opuści go życie, w którym odbierze mu wszystko, co miał.

Bronił się przed nią, lecz jego ataki straciły na intensywności.

Jej ubrania wciąż były przemoczone, ale i tak poczuła świeży pot, który spływał jej po plecach. Zrobiła kolejne dwa kroki w przód i jej ciałem zatrzęsła fala bólu. Przed oczami zamigotały czarne plamy i musiała opuścić tarczę, bo Ichani doskoczył do niej powalił na ziemię. Nie miał swojego noża i właśnie próbował jej go odebrać.

Sonea mocniej zacisnęła palce i krzyknęła z bólu. Ichani zaczął podważać jej palce. Miała wrażenie, że lada moment pogruchocze kości jej dłoni.

Wyciągnęła rękę po _swój_ sztylet, ukryty za paskiem, ale zauważył to i sięgnął po niego przed nią. Jednocześnie puścił jej dłoń i wbił kciuk w ranę na jej boku.

Z jej ust wydobył się nieludzki wrzask.

Ten ból... jeszcze nigdy nie czuła czegoś tak potwornego.

Wciąż krzyczała, gdy Ichani wziął zamach i jej własnym ostrzem wbił się w jej drugi bark.

W tej samej chwili za jego plecami rozległ się huk wybuchającej nafty, który zagłuszył jej kolejny krzyk.

Otworzyła przyćmione bólem oczy i spojrzała na niego. Marszczył twarz i patrzył na nią tak, jakby wygrał. _Głupiec_.

_Nie przeżyję tego. Ale on także._

Wzięła zamach i wbiła mu w kark jego własny sztylet, o którym zapomniał. Jego ciepła krew trysnęła jej w twarz. Ichani wyprostował się, łapiąc za rękojeść. Jego usta otwierały i zamykały się, gdy lała się z nich szkarłatna posoka.

Ostatkiem sił podkurczyła nogi i wydając z siebie głośny wrzask, kopniakiem posłała go prosto w szalejące płomienie.

Usłyszała jego męki. Opadła na mokrą trawę, walcząc o oddech. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze.

Jej powieki poszybowały w górę i Sonea przekręciła się na brzuch. Odcięła się od bólu i zerwała na równe nogi. Rzuciła się przed siebie, zataczając na boki. Wtedy gospoda eksplodowała, posyłając ją na trawę.

Musiała na chwilę stracić przytomność, bo gdy ją odzyskała, usłyszała podniesione głosy. W ustach miała ziemię wymieszaną z trawą i czuła też smak krwi. Podniosła się na jednym ramieniu i obejrzała za siebie. Wokół płonącej gospody zgromadziło się kilkanaście osób, próbując ją ugasić. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej nieruchomą sylwetkę, jednak mogła być na tyle daleko, że jej po prostu nie widzieli.

Zagwizdała i wtedy kilka par oczu zwróciło się w jej stronę, ale nie o to jej chodziło. Stojący kilkanaście metrów dalej jej koń także ją usłyszał. Ruszył w jej stronę, nerwowo potrząsając łbem. Wstała, choć nie wiedziała, jakim cudem jej się to udało.

\- To ona! - ktoś zawołał.

\- Stój! - krzyknął inny głos, ale Sonea już zdążyła wdrapać się na koński grzbiet.

\- Ruszaj, Malo, ruszaj - wychrypiała imię wierzchowca. Znalazła je wcześniej na siodle, pięknie wygrawerowane.

Posłuchał jej natychmiast i rozbryzgując spod kopyt błoto i trawę, zerwał się do biegu. Gnał w mrok, zostawiając za sobą płomienną zorzę. Sonea ledwie trzymała się w siodle. Każdy ruch posyłał w jej ciało falę bólu. Chciała skupić się na ranach, ale z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie miała wystarczająco dużo mocy. Była na granicy. Sięgnęła w głąb ciała i wtedy straciła przytomność.

* * *

_No. To by było na tyle. Wychodzę i czekam na recenzje :D Piszcie, cokolwiek, opłaty przyjmuję w reviews'ach :D __Akkarin zdąży... Prawda? A może jednak nie? :O __Dziękuję **kasiaeliza** za betowanie, serduszko, serduszko, serduszko!_


	12. Chapter 12

...

Ocknęła się, drżąc z chłodu. Wciąż było ciemno, choć gdzieś za horyzontem zaczynało się rozjaśniać. Nie wiedziała, gdzie była. Wiedziała jedynie, że Malo wciąż szedł przed siebie, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, jakby wiedział jak wielki sprawia jej nimi ból.

...

Wiedziała co się z nią działo... Traciła za dużo krwi. Krwi, której nie mogła powstrzymać, bo za każdym razem traciła wtedy przytomność. Jej moc była w chwiejnej równowadze między utrzymywaniem jej przy życiu, a leczeniem ran. Jej głowa opadła na szyję zwierzęcia kolejny raz.

...

Słońce już wzeszło kiedy Malo zatrzymał się. Otworzyła oczy i z jękiem zsunęła się na ziemię.

...

Promienie słońca przedzierały się przez jej zaciśnięte powieki. Słyszała szmer wody.

...

Ocknęła się i znów zobaczyła mrok. Usłyszała niewyraźne głosy oraz zdenerwowane rżenie jej konia.

...

\- To ona? Cholera jasna, chyba już po niej - powiedział ktoś, pochylając się nad nią.

\- Nie żyje?

\- Nie wiem, nie wygląda na żywą. Sam sprawdź.

Było jej tak strasznie zimno, że nie czuła żadnej części swojego ciała. Poruszyła jednak ustami i z jej krtani wydobyło się ciche charczenie.

\- Eja! Słyszałeś?! Col, na wóz z nią!

Czyjeś dłonie chwyciły ją i podniosły. Zabolało i sprawiło, że otworzyła oczy. Ktoś niósł ją i gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzyła, zamrugał ze zdumieniem.

\- Ale się ciebie naszukaliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że Ceryni przewidział za ciebie premię - powiedział Złodziej i puścił jej oko.

_Ceryni..._ Pomyślała z ulgą i znów straciła przytomność.

...

\- Ktoś jedzie! Widzisz?

\- Magowie?

\- Mówił, że mogą jej szukać.

\- Prędko, przykryj ją czymś!

Ktoś narzucił na nią przesiąknięty stęchlizną koc.

...

Gdy ocknęła się kolejny raz poczuła jak coś ciepłego dotykało jest warg. Otworzyła je i zachłannie wzięła łyk. Grzane wino. Okropne w smaku, ale tak przyjemnie kojące jej spierzchnięte wargi. Było ciemno, a nad sobą dostrzegła czyjąś twarz. Marszczył brwi i mówił coś do niej. Wzięła jeszcze kilka łyków i ponownie osunęła się w ramiona snu.

* * *

Zobaczył przed sobą niewyraźne ludzkie sylwetki. Jeden jechało konno, dwóch prowadziło zaprzęgnięty w dwa wierzchowce wóz. Zwolnił i wytężył wzrok. Serce mocniej mu zabiło. To musieli być oni. Kto inny podróżowałby gościńcem w środku nocy, bez żadnego światła? Zbliżył się i wtedy się zatrzymali.

\- Czego się gapisz? - mruknął Złodziej. - Nie zatrzymuj się.

\- Sprzedajecie skóry z limków? - To było hasło, którego czasem używali w mieście. Złodzieje zmarszczyli brwi i jeden z nich, który już sięgał za pas, zeskoczył z wozu.

\- Na czapkę? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

\- Chciałbym podszyć płaszcz - odparł, licząc mijające sekundy.

Wtedy Złodziej skinął mu głową i dał mu znak, by za nim poszedł.

\- Źle z nią. Szybko - powiedział szybko, zdenerwowanym tonem.

Gdy Akkarin się zbliżył, zobaczył owinięty w skóry tobołek. Jego serce na moment zgubiło rytm. Wskoczył na wóz i odkrył ją. Zamarł, widząc jej bladą twarz. Sonea leżała na boku z rozchylonymi, fioletowymi ustami.

\- Soneo - powiedział drżącym głosem i chwycił ją za ramiona, by obrócić ją na plecy.

Jęknęła cicho i między jej brwiami pojawiła się cienka pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Jest ranna - powiedział Złodziej z miejsca woźnicy.

Akkarin wzrokiem objął jej ciało i skrzywił się na widok przemoczonej krwią koszuli. Ostrożnie rozerwał materiał i rozchylił go. Zdążył już przywrzeć do skóry i Sonea wydała z siebie pełen bólu jęk. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak bardzo cierpiała. _Już dobrze..._ wysłał w jej ciało, choć nie był pewien, czy mogła go słyszeć. _Jestem tu._

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie.

\- Nic nie mów - odparł drżącym głosem.

Jedna z ran wyglądała tak, jakby Sonea próbowała ją już leczyć. Z marnym skutkiem. Po zapachu wiedział, że wdarło się zakażenie. Miał bardzo mało czasu. Nawet jeśli uda mu się zasklepić rany, jej ciało trawiła już wysoka gorączka. Położył dłoń na jej lepkim od potu czole i wysłał w nią wiązkę mocy. Była wycieńczona do tego stopnia, że jej serce mogło się w każdym momencie zatrzymać.

Ogarnął go strach tak silny, że przez moment zwątpił. Tak samo, jak tamtej nocy w tunelach, gdy miała zmiażdżone płuco. Poczuł, że nie da rady. Sonea umierała w jego ramionach i tym razem połączenie rozerwanej tkanki nie będzie wystarczające.

Jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Skoncentrował swoją moc i skupił się na ranach. Uleczenie ich było dziecinnie proste. Skóra zasklepiła się. Usłyszał zaskoczone westchnięcia Złodziei. Zaczął przelewać na nią swoją energię, wpatrując się w jej śmiertelnie bladą twarz. Miała zapadnięte policzki, mokre włosy przyklejone do czoła. Poruszyła ustami.

_Dalej..._

_Spójrz na mnie_, polecił jej.

Nie reagowała i Akkarin zaczął panikować. _Nie, nie, nie. Soneo._

Wtedy poczuł jej prezencję. Poczuł, jak gaśnie. Jak jej serce bije coraz wolniej.

A później szybciej.

Jej ciało spięło się w konwulsjach.

\- Co z nią?! - wykrzyknął Złodziej za jego plecami.

Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Mocniej zacisnął palce na jej ramionach, lecz ona wciąż dygotała.

Czuł jej serce, nierówno dudniące w jej piersi.

_SONEO!_

_Nie rób mi tego, błagam_, wysłał w rozpaczy.

Wtedy jej tętno ustało.

_NIE._

_...NIE!_

Potrząsnął nią i gdy nic się nie zmieniło, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Objął ją tak mocno, że niemal połamał jej kości.

Wniknął w jej ciało, odnalazł jej serce i magią zacisnął je. Później jeszcze raz. Wciąż trzymając ją w ramionach, zaczął wymawiać jej imię. Na twarzy poczuł coś mokrego.

_Soneo..._

_Moja Soneo..._

_Kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie._

Dźwięk jej bijącego serca odbił się echem w jego własnym ciele. Zamarł i gdy spojrzał na nią, zobaczył, że oddycha. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się z ulgi, lecz nie miał na to czasu. Jej życie wciąż wisiało na włosku. Mógł ją stracić ponownie w każdej chwili.

\- Zabieram ją do Gildii - powiedział, podnosząc ją.

Nie czekając na potwierdzenie ze strony Złodziei, podszedł z nią do swojego konia. Jeden z mężczyzn pomógł mu wsiąść i usadowić Soneę między jego ramionami. Objął ją mocno.

\- Powodzenia - powiedział tamten i jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie usłyszał z ust Złodzieja czegoś tak szczerego.

Skinął mu głową i ruszył galopem przed siebie.

* * *

Lorlen czuł się jak w wyjątkowo złym śnie. Odkąd Akkarin wyjechał, nie ośmielił się opuścić Rezydencji. Po części dlatego, że nie wiedział, co miał zrobić ze wszystkim, co wcześniej usłyszał, a po części dlatego, że Akkarin powiedział, że będzie go potrzebował. Lojalność trzymała go więc w miejscu. No, prawie.

Najpierw chodził w kółko przez dobrą godzinę i roztrząsał w głowie wszystkie fakty. A później Takan zaprosił go na sumi do kuchni. Siedział tam teraz i rozmawiał z dziwnym służącym Akkarina. Nawet on wiedział o wszystkim. Co więcej, Takan wyjawił mu, że był świadkiem wszystkiego, co przeżył Wielki Mistrz w Sachace.

Wątpliwości targały jego sercem. Czuł tyle sprzecznych emocji, że zbierało mu się na mdłości. Z jednej strony Dakova i blizny Akkarina. Z drugiej czarna magia. I jeszcze ta kobieta, Sonea. Lorlen wiedział, że cokolwiek się stanie, Akkarin zawsze wybierze ją. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego, jak wtedy, gdy prosił go, by pomógł mu ją złapać. Akkarin kochał ją, kimkolwiek była i to Lorlena najbardziej przerażało. Wielki Mistrz Gildii był gotów zaryzykować wszystko dla jednej kobiety. Kobiety, której od blisko miesiąca poszukiwała cała Gildia. Gildia, na czele której stał i której poprzysiągł służyć.

Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

Świt zbliżał się nieuchronnie i Lorlen zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien wrócić do siebie, gdy nagle rozległ się dźwięk końskich kopyt. Na chwilę stracił orientację, bo dobiegał on zza domu. Takan w pośpiechu otworzył drzwi.

\- To pan Akkarin.

Lorlen zerwał się na równe nogi i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Akkarin zatrzymał konia tuż obok niego i dopiero wtedy Lorlen zwrócił uwagę na bezwładne ciało, które przyciskał do siebie, próbując owinąć je płaszczem.

\- Pomóż mi - powiedział na bezdechu.

Lorlen chwycił kobietę i spojrzał na jej białą niczym papier twarz. Akkarin zeskoczył z konia i natychmiast zabrał z jego ramion nieprzytomną Soneę. Wszedł do środka i gdy Lorlen podążył za nim, Akkarin powiedział:

\- Musisz jej pomóc.

Następnie skumulował moc i przy jej pomocy zrzucił ze stołu leżące tam przedmioty. Filiżanka, z której dopiero co pił kolejne tej nocy sumi, roztrzaskała się. Akkarin położył Soneę na stole i zawiesił nad nią kilka kul światła. Odwrócił się do niego i powiedział gniewnie:

\- Na co czekasz?!

Drżały mu ręce i Lorlen bez problemu domyślił się, że Akkarin był przerażony. Dziewczyna na stole wyglądała na w połowie już martwą. Patrząc na nią, nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie jej pomóc. Mimo wszystko podszedł do niej i przyłożył dłoń do jej rozpalonego czoła.

\- Miała dwie rany kłute, tutaj - odsunął koszulę, - i tutaj. Zaleczyłem je, ale musiało wdać się zakażenie. Gdy ją znalazłem jej ciało wpadło w wstrząs i, - przełknął ślinę - jej serce się zatrzymało.

Lorlen podniósł na niego nieprzytomne spojrzenie. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, ale wystarczyło, by ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały, by Lorlen zrozumiał, że musiał ją uratować.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy Akkarinie - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Ale potrzebuję leków z magazynu Domu Uzdrowicieli.

\- Takan się tym zajmie. Powiedz mu tylko, co i jak.

Gdy Lorlen był zajęty tłumaczeniem Takanowi czego dokładnie potrzebował, kątem oka zobaczył, jak Akkarin pochyla się nad Soneą i całuje ją w czoło. Coś ścisnęło go za serce. Wciąż nie wierzył, że zamierza pomóc dzikiemu Magowi, ale w tym momencie Sonea stała się po prostu kobietą, którą jego przyjaciel kochał. A że kochał Akkarina jak brata, musiał zrobić wszystko, by ta dziewczyna przeżyła.

Podszedł do niej i Akkarin wyprostował się. Lorlen dotknął jej czoła. Jej rozgrzana skóra parzyła go w dłoń. Wniknął w jej ciało, usłyszał jeszcze jak Takan w pośpiechu opuszcza kuchnię i zapadła cisza, w którą przerywał jej płytki, ledwie słyszalny oddech.

\- Lorlen? - zapytał Akkarin tonem, który złapał go za serce. Był w nim strach, ale także niema prośba, by powiedział coś, co go uspokoi.

Zawsze był lepszy w Uzdrawianiu od Akkarina. Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, jak pomagał mu zdać końcowy egzamin. Jednak żaden z nich nie był Uzdrowicielem. Zmarszczył brwi i skupił się na swoim pacjencie. Jej moc była na wyczerpaniu. Sonea trzymała się życia jedynie resztkami sił. Czuł jej walkę. Miała znikome tętno, osłabione wszystkie funkcje życiowe. Zapasy jej mocy zdawały się puste. Przelał w nią więc trochę swojej mocy i wtedy poczuł, jak zaczęła drżeć.

\- Przestań! - rozkazał mu Akkarin i Lorlen wycofał się z jej ciała.

Patrzył na niego z żalem, gdy jego przyjaciel złapał ją za barki i przytrzymywał. Na twarzy miał wypisany lęk i Lorlen jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Teraz zrozumiał, jego poprzednią reakcję. Jednak nic nie mogło zmienić tego, że nie rozumiał, co się działo z tą dziewczyną.

\- Ona umiera, Akkarinie. Nie wiem jak mógłbym jej pomóc. Jej moc wydaje się zamknięta, nie przyjmuje tego, co chcę jej dać - powiedział z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło.

Akkarin trzymał ją za ramiona, dopóki nie przestała się ruszać. Wtedy spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i powiedział:

\- Potrzebujemy Uzdrowiciela.

\- Ale… -

\- Sprowadź Vinarę.

\- Jest bardzo wcześnie… -

\- Mam to gdzieś! - ryknął i Lorlen odruchowo cofnął się o krok. - Przyprowadź ją tu natychmiast, to rozkaz!

\- Akkarin, ona... - słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, bo Sonea poruszyła ustami.

\- Jes...teś... - wyszeptała.

Akkarin przełknął ślinę i odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy.

\- Zostań ze mną. Słyszysz? Sprowadzimy pomoc.

\- Na co czekasz? - warknął w jego stronę i Lorlen odwrócił się na pięcie i czując gulę w gardle, niemal biegiem opuścił Rezydencję.

* * *

Wrócili po kilku długich minutach. Vinara weszła do kuchni i wzrokiem namierzyła nieprzytomną Soneę. Lorlen podążał za nią i gdy znalazł się w środku, posłał mu pełne obaw spojrzenie. Vinara jednak nie zadawała żadnych pytań, choć między jej brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. _Musiała_ ją rozpoznać.

Rzuciła mu surowe spojrzenie i podeszła bliżej.

Akkarin czuł migotanie prezencji Sonei. Falowała, raz znikając, by po chwili pojawić się z powrotem, choć była wtedy ledwie wyczuwalna. Miał ochotę ponaglić Vinarę, gdy ta położyła obie dłonie na barkach Sonei i zamknęła oczy. _Szybciej, szybciej_, powtarzał w myślach. Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z Soneą i nie rozumiał, dlaczego jej ciało nie chciało przyjąć mocy. Coś musiało być bardzo nie tak.

\- Jest wycieńczona - rozległ się lekko zachrypnięty głos Uzdrowicielki.

Wyprostowała się, by na niego spojrzeć. W jej szarych oczach nie mógł dostrzec żadnych emocji. Nie dbał, co sobie pomyślała.

\- Nigdy nie spotkałam maga z takim stanem mocy. Nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle możliwe. To cud, że jeszcze żyje - powiedziała.

\- Pomożesz jej? - uciął.

Posłała mu urażone spojrzenie. W tym momencie wrócił Takan. Przez moment na jego twarzy pojawił się szok i Akkarin wyczuł jego strach. Nie zdążył go jednak uspokoić, bo Vinara podeszła już do służącego.

\- Oczywiście, że pomogę - rzuciła, wyjmując z rąk Takana leki.

Następnie podeszła do Sonei i położyła dłonie w miejscu, pod którym biło jej serce.

\- Zaczniemy od tego... - mruknęła i Akkarin poczuł wyraźne wibracje, gdy jej magia owinęła się wokół Sonei i zaczęła powoli wnikać w jej komórki.

\- Poprzednio wpadła w wstrząs - odezwał się Lorlen, podchodząc bliżej. Jego niebieskie oczy były pełne wątpliwości, gdy patrzył to na nieruchomą Soneę, to na niego.

\- Powinniście byli wiedzieć - odezwała się starsza Uzdrowicielka - że w przypadku takiego niedoboru mocy, nie można jej tak po prostu wzmocnić.

Nie przerywając pracy, zerknęła na Lorlena, a następnie na Akkarina. Administrator zarumienił się lekko i opuścił wzrok. Akkarin nie miał czasu na wstyd. Wbił spojrzenie w bladą twarz leżącej na stole dziewczyny i skupił się na jej mocy. Poczuł, jak wzmacnia się i miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą.

Vinara rozchyliła jej blade wargi i wlała w nie kilka kropel zielonej substancji. Następnie położyła na jej czole kompres i wróciła do leczenia jej magią.

Obserwował jak z jej czoła znika pot, a na policzki wraca kolor. Kilka chwil później Vinara odsunęła się od niej z zadowoloną miną. Spiął się w niepewności, bo Sonea wciąż nie odzyskiwała przytomności. Wtedy jej rzęsy zatrzepotały.

\- Soneo - powiedział i ostrożnie położył dłoń na jej policzku.

Uniosła powieki. Przez moment jej oczy wydawały mu się zagubione, lecz widząc go nad sobą, rozbłysło w nich nowe światło. Uśmiechnęła się blado. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w ramionach, czując za wzruszenie odbiera mu mowę.

\- Słyszałam cię - wyszeptała słabym głosem w jego szyję. - Słyszałam, ale nie mogłam się obudzić. Walczyłam z tym… -

\- Walczyłaś jak zawsze - odparł i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. I choć żadne z nich nie pachniało zbyt dobrze, chciał poczuć ją blisko siebie. Pragnął czuć ją, słyszeć jej oddech, bicie jej serca i trzymać ją przy sobie. Niemal ją stracił...

Czuł, jak opuszcza go napięcie. Bolał go każdy mięsień w ciele, ale zniknął tamten ból, który przeszywał jego serce na wskroś. Była bezpieczna.

W końcu zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Lorlena i i Vinary, którzy obserwowali ich w milczeniu.

Odsunął ją od siebie i wtedy jej wzrok przesunął się na nich, a jej twarz pogrążyła się w przerażeniu.

* * *

Zadziałała instynktownie. Zeskoczyła ze stołu i ledwie utrzymując się na miękkich nogach, zasłoniła Akkarina swoim ciałem. A przynajmniej próbowała to zrobić, bo był od niej co najmniej o głowę wyższy. Wbiła czujne spojrzenie w dwóch Magów przed sobą i wtedy zakręciło jej się w głowie. Jednego z nich już poznała, to był Lorlen. Druga z nich... Zamrugała, bo obraz przed oczami zaczął jej się rozmazywać.

\- Soneo, spokojnie - usłyszała nad sobą niski głos Akkarina. Położył dłonie na jej barkach i spróbował ją odsunąć, ale nie pozwoliła się ruszyć.

\- Co oni tu robią? - syknęła pod nosem.

\- Mistrzyni Vinara uratowała ci przed chwilą życie.

Och. Jeszcze kilka chwil temu sądziła, że on to zrobił. Nie wyczuła wcześniej ich obecności, ale była tak wyczerpana, że jedyne na czym mogła się wtedy skupić, było utrzymanie się przy życiu i prezencja Akkarina. Nic dziwnego, że nie zorientowała się, że nie byli sami.

_\- Lorlen wie. O wszystkim_ \- posłał w jej stronę swoje myśli.

Jej wzrok mimowolnie poszybował w stronę ciemnowłosego Maga. Miał zmartwiony i niepewny wyraz twarzy. W jego spojrzeniu nie było wrogości, jedynie mnóstwo pytań. Patrzył na nią łagodnie, lecz czujnie śledząc każdy jej ruch. Musiał zauważyć, jak wciąż próbowała bronić Akkarina, mimo, że nie wiedziała przed czym.

_\- O wszystkim?_

_\- Niektórych szczegółów sam się domyśli_ł - wysłał w odpowiedzi i zobaczyła strzępki jego wspomnień, gdy rozmawiali.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od Lorlena. Wiedziała, że on i Akkarin byli przyjaciółmi. Czy mogli na niego liczyć? Czy udało mu się go przekonać? Był po ich stronie?

Wreszcie zerknęła na starszą kobietę. Zauważyła, że choć miała na sobie zieloną szatę, to wyglądała na kogoś, kto został wyrwany z łóżka w środku nocy. Powinna być jej wdzięczna? Jak miała okazać to komuś, kto mógł w każdej chwili wydać ją przed Gildią?

Zachwiała się nagle, tracąc resztki z trudem odzyskanych sił. Akkarin złapał ją w pasie, a drugą dłonią podtrzymał ją za ramię.

\- Wielki Mistrzu, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedziała Mag w zieleni. Vinara, tak powiedział Akkarin. - W cztery oczy.

\- Oczywiście. Takan?

Służący pojawił się znikąd i Sonea poczuła kolejny zawrót głowy. Za dużo, za szybko... Zamrugała, próbując odgonić od siebie otępienie.

\- Zajmij się nią, proszę - powiedział przyciszonym głosem w stronę Takana.

Pozwoliła mu się wyprowadzić z kuchni, jednak zanim jeszcze przekroczyła próg, odwróciła się, by posłać im ostatnie spojrzenie. Zawarła w nim wszystko, co czuła. Strach, gniew, nieufność. Chciała, by wiedzieli jedno, nie pozwoli im narażać Akkarina z jej powodu.

* * *

Gdy zostali sami, Vinara przyszpiliła go wzrokiem, a on poczuł się trochę jak wtedy, gdy zdawał końcowy egzamin z Uzdrawiania. To spojrzenie wywoływało nieprzyjemny dreszcz na karku i nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wciąż próbował zrozumieć, co przed chwilą zrobił. Postawił na szali wszystko, by ratować Soneę, owszem. I zrobiłby to ponownie, gdyby musiał. Niezależnie od konsekwencji.

\- Dziękuję Vinaro. W imieniu swoim i Sonei. Dziękuję - powiedział.

\- Akkarinie, wiem, kim jest ta dziewczyna.

Nie mogło być inaczej, mimo wszystko poczuł skręt żołądka. Milczał, czekając na dalsze słowa, których się spodziewał.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, co was łączy, choć widziałam wystarczająco, by zauważyć, że _wiele_. - Kąciki jej ust zacisnęły się i Akkarin nie wiedział do końca, czy był to grymas niezadowolenia, czy też jakiś wyjątkowo dziwny uśmiech. - Ale ta dziewczyna jest poszukiwana przez Gildię. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co robiła w twoim domu i skąd ją znasz. Uważam, że jesteś godnym Wielkim Mistrzem, ale wydaje mi się, że zbłądziłeś.

Otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, bo Vinara uniosła w proteście dłoń. Czuł się jak nastolatek ganiony przez wychowawcę. Lecz tym razem stawka była dużo większa.

\- Pomogłam jej, bo do tego zobowiązuje mnie przysięga, którą składałam. Jednak przyrzekałam także wierność Gildii. Zapomniałeś, że ty także?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko. - Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem, Vinaro. Ale prawda leży głębiej, niż myślisz.

\- Nie chcę jej teraz znać. Teraz chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wciąż masz mój szacunek i tylko z tego powodu mogę dać wam te kilka godzin, które zostały do poranka. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz dalej.

\- Dziękuję ci - powiedział i ukłonił jej się. W głowie miał gonitwę myśli.

\- Kilka godzin Akkarinie i Starszyzna dowie się, że w swoim domu ukrywałeś dzikiego Maga.

Przełknął ślinę. Vinara była jedyną osobą, która sprawiała, że czuł się tak _mały_.

\- I jeszcze jedna rzecz. Proszę cię, nie wciągaj w to Lorlena. Z waszej dwójki to zawsze ty pakowałeś go w największe kłopoty. A on zawsze będzie ci wierny. Nie wykorzystuj tego.

Nie odpowiedział. I tak nie znalazłby słów. W gardle czuł ucisk, a w sercu pogłębiającą się ranę.

Vinara posłała mu ostatnie, gorzkie spojrzenie i wyszła. Stał przez chwilę w miejscu, próbując otrząsnąć się ze wszystkiego, co usłyszał. W końcu poruszył głową, jakby chciał odgonić od siebie natrętną muchę i niemal biegiem ruszył w stronę pokoju, do którego Takan zabrał Soneę. Mieli mało czasu.

Była w jego prywatnej łaźni. Gdy wszedł do środka, Takan akurat kończył zapełniać wannę gorącą wodą. Sonea siedziała na stołku, owinięta w koc. Była blada i przez krótką chwilę, zanim jej oczy go odnalazły, wydawała mu się także smutna. Widząc go, szybko pociągnęła nosem i wyprostowała plecy. Akkarin podszedł bliżej i odgarnął włosy z jej czoła. Były brudne i posklejane w strąki, a na twarzy miała mieszankę krwi i zaschniętego błota. Mimo tego w jego oczach wciąż była piękna i Akkarin bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnął ją pocałować. W głowie wciąż miał słowa Vinary i podświadomie odliczał czas, który im pozostał.

\- Nie - mruknęła, odsuwając się do niego. - Pozwól mi się najpierw wykąpać.

\- Gotowe - rozległ się głos Takana i gdy Akkarin na niego spojrzał, zobaczył w oczach służącego gniew.

Przez łączący ich pierścień zrozumiał, że Sachakanin był zły na Soneę. Jej nagły powrót zburzył pozorny spokój i sprowadził na nich kłopoty. I tym razem Akkarin musiał się z nim zgodzić. Jednak to, co miał zamiar wkrótce zrobić, wywoła jeszcze większą burzę.

Takan zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sonea wstała i zaczęła ściągać z siebie ubranie. Kopniakiem odsunęła je w najodleglejszy kąt, marszcząc nos w obrzydzeniu. Akkarin przyjrzał się jej nagiemu ciału i mimowolnie skrzywił się na widok wystających żeber i sińców, których nie usunął magią. Sonea zawsze była szczupła, lecz teraz była po prostu wychudzona. Jej ciało mówiło samo za siebie o tym, przez co przeszła. Wiedział, że musiał ją o to zapytać, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów.

Czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, zacisnęła usta, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Podeszła do misy z wodą i obmyła się z największego brudu. Następnie weszła do wanny i gdy usiadła, wydała z siebie jęk. Westchnęła, zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła głowie opaść. Akkarin patrzył na nią i żałował, nie mógł dać jej więcej czasu. Sonea jednak nie była głupia i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Po kilku chwilach uniosła powieki i zaczęła się myć.

\- O nic nie pytasz? - mruknęła.

Akkarin usiadł na stołku, który poprzednio zajmowała i nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia, wzruszył ramionami. Prawda była taka, że nie potrafił skupić się, gdy siedziała nago w wannie pełnej wody, ale też nie chciał zaczynać tej rozmowy. Na razie pragnął nacieszyć się jej widokiem. Żyła. Przeszył go dreszcz. Dopiero co trzymał ją martwą w ramionach. Dopiero co cały świat walił mu się na głowę, a teraz ona odwróciła twarz i posłała mu miękkie, wypełnione zmartwieniem spojrzenie. Przełknął ślinę, bo czuł, że traci grunt pod stopami.

To koniec. Wydało się. Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak ucieczka. Ona także to wiedziała.

\- Chodź tutaj - powiedziała, ruchem głowy wskazując na parującą wodę.

Wstał i jak w transie zbliżył się do wanny. Wtedy Sonea także się podniosła i gdy zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, sięgnęła do jego ubrudzonej koszuli. Zaczęła powoli rozpinać jej guziki. Akkarin chłonął ją wzrokiem, próbując nie myśleć o żalu, który powoli wykręcał jego serce. Sonea zdjęła z niego koszulę i gdy jej ręce dotknęły sprzączki paska, Akkarin zamknął oczy. Pozwolił jej się rozebrać i zaciągnąć do wanny. Zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie. Sonea przyciągnęła go bliżej i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Przytuliła do siebie i zaczęła rozplątywać mu włosy na karku, które związał we wstążkę. Akkarin ukrył twarz w jej szyi, a jego dłonie rozpoczęły powolną wędrówkę po jej plecach.

Gorąca woda łagodziła jego zmęczone mięśnie i sprawiała, że trochę się rozluźnił. Mocniej wtulił twarz w jej kark i zacisnął oczy. Nie chciał ich otwierać, bo jeśli to zrobi…

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała, więc wyprostował się, by na nią spojrzeć. W jej oczach było ciepło. Delikatność. Wiele niewypowiedzianych słów, na które teraz nie mieli czasu.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała i zagryzła usta.

Chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował ją krótko. Zetknął się czołem z jej własnym i nabrał głęboki oddech.

\- Soneo, mamy mało czasu.

\- Wiem - powiedziała spokojnie, dotykając jego pleców.

\- Vinara dała nam kilka godzin. Rano Starszyzna dowie się o wszystkim.

\- Nie o wszystkim. Nie wiedzą o czarnej magii. Tylko Lorlen wie. Musisz… -

\- Nie - urwał stanowczo. - Lorlen zrobi, co uważa. Musimy mu zaufać.

Sonea wyprostowała się jeszcze bardziej. Zmarszczyła brwi, lecz po chwili skrzywiła się i złapała za skroń. Rozmasowała bolące miejsce i Akkarin pomyślał, że wciąż była wykończona.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało - zażądał, dotykając jej ramienia.

\- Szpieg śledził mnie aż do Coldbridge. Zaatakował mnie w gospodzie zaraz po przybyciu. Gdy wybuchł pożar, próbował uciec. Wywiązała się z tego mało elegancka walka - syknęła, krzywiąc się na wspomnienia. - Spłonął w spelunce.

\- A więc nie żyje - powiedział bardziej do siebie.

\- Pomściłam ją. Aylę - dodała przez niemal zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Wiem. Wiem...

\- Akkarin, Ichani powiedział mi coś niepokojącego. Zapytał, czy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, kim naprawdę jest Einar.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie jakiś szczegół, który wyczytał z jego wspomnień, lecz nie mógł znaleźć nic konkretnego. Z resztą, nie miało to teraz znaczenia.

\- Obawiam się, że musimy odłożyć to na później. Jeśli nie znikniemy w przeciągu kilku godzin, Einar będzie naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

\- Wiem. I to mnie martwi - skrzywiła się i odwróciła głowę.

Akkarin przyjrzał się jej profilowi. Sonea była tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyła, kiedy dotknął jej policzka. Zaczesał mokre włosy za jej ucho i dopiero wtedy drgnęła, by na niego spojrzeć. Jej oczy natychmiast rozpogodziły się. Westchnęła i odwzajemniła dotyk. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z bliska, jakby szukając czegoś w jego oczach.

\- Myślałam, że już więcej cię nie zobaczę - powiedziała lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Akkarin mocniej złapał ją za łokieć i przyciągnął bliżej. Nie mógł nawet znieść tej myśli.

\- Kiedy cię znalazłem, twoje serce na chwilę przestało bić.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę i otworzyła usta, ale przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Odwzajemniła go z zapałem, wplatając palce w jego włosy i mocniej obejmując udami. Poruszyła biodrami i Akkarin poczuł, że mógłby ją wziąć tutaj, w tej wannie, w tej właśnie chwili. Odsunął jednak te pragnienia na bok. Sonea zdawała się mieć na ten temat inne zdanie, bo nie przestawała się wiercić, szukając między ich ciałami tarcia, o które tak trudno było w gorącej, pełnej mydlin wodzie.

Złapał ją za pośladki i pogłębił pocałunek, wraz z niskim warknięciem, które uciekło z jego krtani. Sonea jak zwykle wystawiała go na próbę.

\- Myślałam o tobie cały czas - jęknęła, odrywając się od jego ust, by przygryźć płatek jego ucha.

\- Soneo... - mruknął, wkładając niemal cały wysiłek w to, by nie wyciągnąć jej z wody i nie zabrać jej do swojej sypialni. Czas uciekał, a on wciąż nie potrafił się od niej oderwać.

\- Powiedziałeś: "wróć do mnie" - szepnęła, pochylając się, by pieścić językiem jego szyję.

Jej piersi otarły się o jego nagi tors i Akkarin musiał zaprzeć się o brzegi wanny, bo wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu zbyt wiele rzeczy, które pragnął z nią zrobić. Jej wargi były jednak tak miękkie i ciepłe, że zamknął oczy, oparł głowę o wannę, by oddać się tej rozkoszy. Sonea nie przerywała pocałunków, a jej dłonie nagle znalazły się na jego brzuchu. Zanurzyła jedną rękę pod wodę i Akkarin otworzył oczy, gdy jej drobna dłoń zamknęła się wokół jego twardej męskości. Spojrzał prosto w jej brązowe oczy, które w słabym świetle zdawały mu się czarne i zdesperowane, by jeszcze przez chwilę nacieszyć się tym momentem. Czuł to samo i nie potrafił jej się dziwić.

Poruszyła ręką i pocałowała go.

\- Musimy... - mruknął w jej usta, lecz urwał, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Jej ręką rytmicznie ruszała się w górę i w dół. Syknęła coś cicho, a jej własne pożądanie przebiło się przez jej prezencję. Akkarin pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila, a…

Rozległo się stanowcze pukanie. Oboje zamarli i wbili wzrok w drzwi, które na szczęście pozostawały zamknięte.

\- Panie, niedługo będzie świtać - rozległ się głos Takana.

_\- Czy to konieczne!?_ \- wysłał pełną złości naganę.

_\- Tracicie czas_ \- burknął służący.

_\- To ja o tym decyduję._

Wyczuł pełnięe niezadowolenia Takana, gdy ten oddalał się spod drzwi. Sonea, która domyśliła się, co właśnie między nimi zaszło, wyprostowała się i stwierdziła:

\- Wydaje mi się, że on mnie nie lubi.

Gdyby nie sytuacja, Akkarin roześmiałby się na ton jej głosu. Jednak służący miał rację. Nie mogli stracić więcej czasu. W pośpiechu zmyli z siebie resztki brudu, osuszyli się i ubrali w czyste ubrania. Takan przygotował dla nich zwykłe, proste stroje. Zeszli na dół, co chwilę rzucając sobie przelotne spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie chciało przyznać się do strachu, który ich ogarnął. Jeśli Magowie ich złapią, odkryją nie tylko to, że od kilku lat uczył ją magii, ale także, że była to _czarna magia_.

Takan czekał na nich w kuchni. Wręczył im dwie torby, które przewiesili przez ramię. Bez słowa wyszli na zewnątrz. Różowa poświata ścieliła się na niebie od wschodu. Sonea bez oglądania się za siebie podeszła do ciemnobrązowego konia. Akkarin jednak zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Takana.

* * *

Wdrapała się na koński grzbiet, ignorując zawroty głowy i miękkie nogi. Wciąż była tak słaba, że ledwo się poruszała, lecz nie chciała się skarżyć. Jej moc odbuduje się w swoim tempie. Wsunęła stopy w strzemiona i wtedy spostrzegła, że Akkarin wciąż tkwił w miejscu. Wiatr szarpał jego płaszczem, gdy wpatrywał się w stojącego przed nim Takana. Zapadła cisza, w której dało się słyszeć jedynie szum wiatru tańczącego między bezlistnymi gałęziami drzew.

Wstrzymała oddech, bo w oczach Takana zobaczyła uczucia, których wcześniej u niego nie zauważyła. Sachakanin miał łzy w oczach i mocno zaciskał usta, jakby powstrzymywał się od płaczu. Akkarin podszedł do niego i objął. Takan mocno zacisnął palce na jego plecach. Odsunęli się od siebie jakby w pośpiechu, Akkarin powiedział coś jeszcze, lecz tak cicho, że nie mogła nic usłyszeć i ruszył w stronę czarnego ogiera. Sprawnym ruchem znalazł się w siodle i skinął jej głową. Sonea jeszcze spojrzała na Takana, by skinąć mu głową. Choć nie darzył jej sympatią, nie mogła odmówić mu lojalności wobec Akkarina i za to była mu wdzięczna.

Ruszyli przed siebie, nie popędzając koni, póki nie znaleźli się za murami Gildii. Dopiero wtedy Sonea wbiła pięty w twardy bok Malo. Ich wierzchowce zaniosły ich ku głównemu gościńcowi. Imardin za ich plecami stawał się coraz mniejszy, aż zupełnie zniknął im z oczu.

W końcu słońce podniosło się z poziomu ziemi i mimo chłodu zaczęło grzać ich w plecy. Zwolnili, aż zupełnie zatrzymali konie. Sonea podjechała bliżej Akkarina i przyjrzała mu się, gdy on patrzył w stronę słońca, mrużąc oczy.

\- Czekasz na coś - stwierdziła cicho.

Jej serce wykręcało się boleśnie za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyła. _To moja wina_, pomyślała z goryczą, która zapiekła ją w język. _To przeze mnie musi uciekać. Jestem jego słabością._

Gdyby nie jej nieudolna walka z Ichani, gdyby nie jej nieprzeciętny talent do ściągania na siebie kłopotów... Gdyby Akkarin nie żywił wobec niej uczucia, nie wysłałby Złodziei na jej poszukiwania. Nie przeżyłaby, jej ciało leżałoby teraz martwe nad tamtą rzeką, aż w końcu zjadłyby ją ptaki. A on byłby bezpieczny.

Gdyby Akkarin jej nie kochał, nie naraziłby _wszystkiego_, by ją ratować. Ta myśl po części ogrzewała ją od środka, lecz głównie przyprawiała o mdłości.

\- Na informację od Takana - powiedział, ściągając brwi do środka.

\- Został tam? - Nie potrafiła ukryć zdziwienia.

\- Na razie tak.

\- To niebezpieczne. Mogą chcieć go przesłuchać - warknęła i szarpnęła za uzdę, bo na ton jej głosu Malo zaczął się nerwowo wiercić.

\- Nie zostanie dłużej, niż to konieczne - odparł i spojrzał na nią.

Miał podkrążone oczy i dwudniowy zarost na twarzy. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto od kilku dni nie zmrużył oka.

\- Powinniśmy gdzieś odpocząć. Skoro jeszcze nas nie szukają - zasugerowała.

\- Powinniśmy poszukać kryjówki. Znam jedno miejsce, jedź za mną.

Akkarin zboczył z głównego szlaku i po chwili zbliżyli się do rzeki, która w tym miejscu była spokojna i szeroka.

\- Musimy przeprawić się na drugą stronę - powiedział i podprowadził konia do brzegu.

Zwierzęta zaprotestowały głośnym rżeniem, gdy ich kopyta znalazły się w wodzie. Sonea poklepała Malo po karku i szepnęła mu słowa zachęty. Odkąd po części uratował ją przed goniącymi ją mieszkańcami Coldbridge, a później podążał za Akkarinem, gdy wiózł ją nieprzytomną do Imardinu, nawiązała z nim więź. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała konia. Nie wiedziała, do kogo należał, zanim ukradła go ze stajni, ale od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła myśleć o nim, jako o swoim wierzchowcu. Był silny, szybki i mądry. Podrapała go za uchem i zwierzę raźniej ruszyło przez zimną wodę.

Nurt był spokojny, lecz rzeka w najgłębszym miejscu sięgała im niemal do kolan. Sonea skrzywiła się na chłód, który przeszył ją wraz z chwilą, gdy zmoczyła stopy i kostki. Zwierzęta parskały, a nad ich pyskami kłębiła się para. W końcu znaleźli się po drugiej stronie i Akkarin powiedział:

\- To powinno trochę zmylić trop. Chodź.

Jechała za nim w milczeniu, aż nagle ciszę przerwało głośne burczenie z jej brzucha. Akkarin posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie.

\- To już niedaleko. Zjemy coś na miejscu.

Niecałą godzinę później wjechali do lasu. Dawno już zjechali do uczęszczanych dróg, tym bardziej zdziwiła się na widok wąskiej ścieżki, która prowadziła ich głębiej.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, podjeżdżając bliżej.

W tej samej chwili spośród drzew jej oczom ukazał się dom. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, bo nie spodziewała się czegoś _takiego_. Dom był niewielki, ale częściowo murowany. Jednak wyglądał na opuszczony. W kilku oknach brakowało szyb, a dach porastały połacie mchu. Akkarin zatrzymał się i zsiadł z konia. Wspiął się po kilku niskich schodkach i pchnął drzwi do środka. Otworzyły się z cichym jękiem.

\- Akkarin - zawołała za nim, ale zniknął już za progiem.

Zeskoczyła z Malo i podążyła za Akkarinem. W środku pachniało mokrym drewnem. Było ciemno i chłodno. Zrobiła kilka kroków i zauważyła Akkarina, który stał pośrodku czegoś, co kiedyś było kuchnią. Podeszła bliżej i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Ostatni raz byłem tutaj, gdy miałem pięć lat. To cud, że pamiętałem drogę - powiedział i podszedł do blatu. Przesunął po nim palcami i przyjrzał się warstwie kurzu. - To był dom moich dziadków. Przyjeżdżałem tutaj na całe lato. To znaczy, może ze dwa razy.

Sonea milczała, bo nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Akkarin wyglądał na zamyślonego i nigdy go jeszcze takiego nie widziała.

\- Kiedy umarli, dom popadł w zapomnienie. Powinniśmy być tutaj bezpieczni. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek wiedział o jego istnieniu. Nawet Lorlen.

Nie umknął jej sposób, w jaki wypowiedział imię Administratora. Ciaśniej otuliła się płaszczem i mruknęła:

\- Rozpalę w kominku, widziałam go w pokoju obok.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszła musiało być kiedyś salonem. Na podłodze wciąż leżał gęsto tkany dywan, a blisko kominka stała sofa, niegdyś ciemnozielona, teraz bardziej brązowa. Kilka obrazów wypadło z ram i teraz leżały na ziemi w towarzystwie potłuczonego szkła. Sonea magią odgarnęła je w jeden kąt, a drewniane ramy wrzuciła do paleniska. Po chwili płonął w nim przyjemny ogień. Zachłannie przysunęła się do niego, by ogrzać zmarznięte palce.

Za plecami usłyszała jego ciche kroki. Akkarin podszedł bliżej i stanął tuż za nią. Po chwili otoczył ją ramionami i Sonea zamknęła oczy. Oparła głowę o jego bark i przysunęła się bliżej, gdy ustami musnął jej skroń.

\- Jesteś wykończona - powiedział półszeptem. - Powinnaś się przespać.

Przysunęli pod kominek sofę, którą wspólnie oczyścili odrobiną magii. Sonea ułożyła się na niej i owinęła swoim płaszczem. Pomimo jej protestów, Akkarin ściągnął także swój i przykrył ją, choć zapewniała, że nie będzie jej zimno. Następnie wyszedł i Sonea słyszała jeszcze jak krzątał się gdzieś na piętrze. W głowie wciąż miała myśli, że lada moment staną się najbardziej poszukiwanymi zbiegami w kraju, lecz nie mogła oprzeć się zmęczeniu. Jej powieki były zbyt ciężkie, pozwoliła im, więc opaść i pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie.

Obudziła się późnym wieczorem i natychmiast usiadła. Przez moment nasłuchiwała, aż w końcu wytężyła zmysły i odebrała prezencję Akkarina tuż przed domem. Zabrała ich oba płaszcze i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, czując przypływ energii. Takiego odpoczynku brakowało jej od kilku długich dni.

Zastała go na ganku. Opierał się o lekko przegniłą balustradę i wpatrywał się w coraz mroczniejszy las dookoła. Podeszła bliżej i wtedy na nią spojrzał. Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, czy Akkarin w ogóle odpoczął podczas, gdy ona beztrosko spała. Podała mu płaszcz, a on nałożył go i uniósł ramię, pod które wsunęła się i oplotła ramionami w pasie. Złożył pocałunek na czubku jej głowy.

\- Szukają nas. Takan opóźnił to na tyle, ile potrafił, ale nie mógł zapobiec nieuniknionemu.

Sonea wyprostowała się i posłała mu uważne spojrzenie. Niepokój ścisnął jej żołądek.

\- Nie używają komunikacji mentalnej, byśmy nie mogli ich podsłuchiwać.

\- Czy Takan wciąż…

\- Spalił wszystkie księgi o czarnej magii i opuścił Rezydencję. Zapewne jego też lada moment zaczną szukać.

Przełknęła ślinę i wbiła wzrok w mroczny las. Byli tutaj, pozornie bezpieczni, podczas gdy w Imardinie szalała burza spowodowana ich zniknięciem. Zmartwienia same nasunęły jej się do głowy.

\- Myślisz, że Cery jest bezpieczny? I Einar?

\- Myślę, że twój Złodziej przetrwa wszystko, dopóki może ukrywać się w tunelach. Gildia nigdy go tam nie znajdzie.

\- A Einar?

\- Są razem. I mam nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. To, co powiedziałaś mi w Gildii, nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Mi również. O co mogło mu chodzić? - spytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Może chciał cię po prostu zdekoncentrować - stwierdził, odgarniając jej z oczu pasmo włosów. - A może Einar rzeczywiście nie jest tym, za kogo go uważamy.

\- Jest szpiegiem? - Pytanie ledwie przeszło jej przez gardło. Jeśli byłaby to prawda, Ceryni był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, a oni…

\- Nie. Nie jest szpiegiem. Myślę... - urwał i Sonea podniosła na niego wzrok. - Myślę, że być może sam Einar nie wie, kim jest.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze - stwierdziła.

\- Owszem.

Zapadła cisza. Nagle zerwał się mocniejszy wiatr.

\- To moja wina - powiedziała po chwili. - Nie musiałbyś uciekać, gdyby nie ja.

Akkarin chwycił ją za ramiona i odwrócił tak, by móc jej się dobrze przyjrzeć.

\- Nieprawda. Wiedziałem…

\- Prawda. Powinnam być ostrożniejsza. Wszystko zaczęło się od tamtej walki w mieście. A później ta durna wpadka z Lorlenem. I Coldbridge. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym nie była tak głu…

\- Soneo - przerwał jej stanowczo. - Ucząc cię magii bez wiedzy Gildii złamałem prawo. Wiedziałem, że to mogło się tak skończyć. To było ryzyko, które świadomie podjąłem.

\- Ale…

\- Tu nie ma żadnych ale. Zrobiłbym to kolejny raz, gdybym musiał.

Zadrżała, a jej żołądek kolejny raz przypomniał o sobie głośnym burczeniem. Akkarin uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Chodźmy do środka. Kiedy spałaś udało mi się złapać królika.

* * *

Siedziała przed płonącym kominkiem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i obgryzała małe kostki do ostatniego kawałka mięsa. Była tak głodna, że nie zauważyła, że zjadła znaczenie więcej niż połowę upieczonego zwierzęcia. Akkarin podsunął jej kolejny kawałek i Sonea chwyciła go zachłannie. Jedząc, mruczała pod nosem z zadowoleniem. Gdy skończyła, oblizała palce i wzięła kilka łyków zimnej wody, której Akkarin nabrał z pobliskiego strumienia. Wyglądało na to, że w pobliżu tego domu było wszystko, czego potrzebowali do przeżycia.

\- Jak długo możemy tutaj zostać? - zapytała.

\- Kilka dni na pewno. Może dłużej. Na razie nie wiemy, czy Magowie wysłali kogoś poza Imardin. Takan będzie informować mnie na bieżąco. Poprosiłem go także, by powiedział o wszystkim Złodziejowi.

Zmarszczyła brwi i posłała mu niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Ceryni nie ma szans z Magami.

\- Myślę, że nie doceniasz swojego przyjaciela - odparł z gorzkim uśmiechem. - Niejednego Maga zdołałby przechytrzyć.

* * *

_Przepraszam, za taką przerwę, ale wiecie, święta świata i po świętach, a tu nagle mamy już połowę stycznia... Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba to, co się dzieje. To chyba dopiero początek kłopotów Sonei i Akkarina, co nie? __Dziękuję Wam za komentarze, bo nie ma nic lepszego niż kilka słów od czytelników. Pozdrawiam i tulę, no i dziękuję **kasiaeliza** za betowanie :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Przeczuwał, że Akkarin zdecyduje się na ucieczkę. Wiedział to z chwilą, gdy Sonea otworzyła oczy. Wiedział to wszystko, a jednak, gdy zniknął, Lorlen poczuł pustkę w sercu. Nawet nie znalazł czasu, by się pożegnać. Zostawił go bez słowa, ze wspomnieniami tego, co wydarzyło się w Sachace. Gdy tylko o tym myślał, czuł ból w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to przeżyć. Racjonalna część jego myśli podpowiadała mu, że Akkarin mógł chcieć go oszukać, ale wtedy przypominał sobie ból w ciemnych oczach swojego przyjaciela i _czuł_, że usłyszał prawdę. Jego zranione serce podpowiadało mu, że musiał mu uwierzyć.

Rankiem w jego gabinecie pojawiła się Vinara. Miała ściągnięte w zdenerwowaniu usta, gdy podchodziła bliżej. Lorlen, który kilka godzin spędził w fotelu, próbując ułożyć sobie to, co usłyszał, przygładził włosy i podniósł się, by ją powitać.

\- Mistrzyni - skłonił jej głowę.

\- Był u ciebie? - zapytała bez ogródek.

Zawahał się na moment, lecz w końcu pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Ale wiem, że go nie ma. Takan mi powiedział.

\- Powiedziałam, że daję mu czas do rana, a później poinformuję Starszyznę. - W jej mądrych, szarych oczach błysnęło coś, co Lorlen odczytał jako wątpliwość. - Nastał ranek, a ja wciąż czuję, jakbym miała go zdradzić. Znasz go najlepiej z nas wszystkich. Powiedz mi, Lorlenie, _dlaczego_? - Skrzywiła się. - Dlaczego zrobił coś takiego? Dlaczego czuję wobec niego lojalność? Znał tą Dziką, pomógł jej i do tego... Oboje widzieliśmy, co między nimi jest. Jak to wszystko mogło wydarzyć się tuż pod naszym nosem?

Vinara usiadła na kanapie i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nasz Wielki Mistrz, wiążący się z jakąś Dziką, stawiając na szali wszystko, by z nią uciec. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Czy to jest tego warte? - zapytała, wbijając w niego spojrzenie.

\- Myślę, że... - zawahał się, obawiając się, że swoimi słowami jedynie pogorszy sytuację Akkarina. - Że tu nie chodzi tylko o Soneę.

\- Tak, Sonea. To jej imię...

\- Myślę, że Akkarin zrobił to, bo nie miał innego wyboru; nie, kiedy przedstawiłaś mu ultimatum.

\- Zawsze będziesz go bronić, prawda? - powiedziała, krzywiąc się. - Zawsze próbowałeś go ratować. Nawet gdy to on pakował się w kłopoty.

\- Przyjaźń zobowiązuje...

\- Więc powiedz mi, Lorlenie. Powiedz mi, co się za tym kryje, abym mogła zrozumieć. Daj mi powód, bym nie zwołała za godzinę zebrania Starszyzny.

Wstrzymał oddech, a jego serce rozpędziło się do szaleńczego tempa. Wpatrywał się w jej zwykle chłodne spojrzenie i widział, że była zagubiona bardziej, niż on. Akkarin mógł trzymać ich na dystans, ale nie można było zaprzeczyć, że budził szacunek. Nawet Vinara, jego dawna nauczycielka, wstrzymywała się przed czymś, co wydawało jej się zdradą. Lorlen patrzył na nią i odtwarzał w głowie jej własne słowa: _czy to jest tego warte_?

* * *

Wieczorem, jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy Akkarin zniknął, Lorlen wszedł do Rezydencji, czując, jakby wchodził do świata duchów. Wydawała mu się zupełnie pusta, lecz wtedy poczuł obecność Takana. Chwilę później służący pojawił się, by go przywitać. Lorlen zauważył, że mężczyzna był zdenerwowany, a drżące ręce ukrył za plecami.

\- Mistrzu Lorlenie. - Ukłonił mu się.

\- Witaj, Takanie. Czy masz jakieś wieści od Akkarina. Wiesz, gdzie przebywa?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Mistrzu, ale nawet gdybym wiedział, nie mógłbym tego zdradzić.

Takan miał bladą twarz i podkrążone oczy. Lorlen zauważył także, że jego koszula była pobrudzona czymś, co z daleka wydawało mu się sadzą.

\- Czy Starszyzna już wie? - zapytał nagle sługa.

\- Nie... Takanie... - Lorlen westchnął i spojrzał w stronę salonu. Kręciło mu się w głowie i ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Kilka nieprzespanych nocy boleśnie dało mu się we znaki. Przestawał nawet logicznie myśleć.

\- Chcesz usiąść, Mistrzu?

\- Tak, chętnie... Ja... Muszę cię o coś poprosić...

Gdy zajął miejsce w fotelu, skinął Takanowi, by także usiadł, ale służący nie wydawał się przekonany, więc zaczął mówić, nie chcąc tracić czasu.

\- Była u mnie Mistrzyni Vinara. Chciała znać całą prawdę. Przeczuwała, że kryje się za tym coś więcej.

\- Nie... - Takan jęknął z przerażeniem w głosie.

\- Prosiła, bym pomógł jej zrozumieć. Przyszła, bo nie chciała go zdradzić. Ja również... Dlatego milczałem.

Usłyszał, jak Takan głośno odetchnął z ulgą. Mężczyzna ciężko usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- A więc jesteś po jego stronie - powiedział zduszonym głosem, po czym podniósł na niego spojrzenie.

Lorlena nie uderzyła zmiana w sposobie, w jaki służący zaczął się do niego zwracać. Najbardziej uderzył w niego strach w oczach Takana. Lecz nagle ten strach przerodził się w złość.

\- To wszystko _jej_ wina - syknął i Lorlen od razu zrozumiał, że miał na myśli Soneę. - Ostrzegałem go, ale był ślepy i głuchy.

\- Martwisz się o niego.

\- Mistrzu, choć mogło się wydawać, że Akkarin był moim Panem, był także moim przyjacielem.

\- Rozumiem. Dlatego muszę cię o coś prosić. Jeśli masz jakiś kontakt z Akkarinem, przekaż mu, że zaczęliśmy go szukać. Powiedz, że będą pilnować granic. Starszyzna nic jeszcze nie wie, ale mam złe przeczucia. Vinara... Chyba liczyła, że powiem jej coś, co zmieni jej decyzję, ale obawiam się, że nie mogłem tego zrobić. Teraz wszystko w jej rękach.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - W jasnobrązowych oczach Takana błysnął niepokój.

\- Akkarin musi wiedzieć, że działamy, inaczej zacznie podejrzewać Gildię. Brak ruchu z naszej strony sprawi, że pomyśli, że planują zasadzkę. Zrobi wszystko, by tego uniknąć. W szczególności, aby chronić Soneę. Nie wiem, do czego jest zdolny i nie chcę się o tym przekonywać.

\- Ale...

\- Gdy przyjdzie pora, zrobię co w mojej mocy, by mu pomóc. Ale do tego czasu musimy zatrzymać go w kraju. Jeśli opuści Kyralię, zostanie oskarżony o zdradę i będzie za późno na pomoc.

Takan przyglądał mu się, jakby nie do końca rozumiał jego intencje. W końcu jednak skinął głową. Lorlen ruszył do wyjścia, leczy gdy opuszczał Rezydencję, przez głowę przemknęła mu jeszcze jedna myśl.

\- Takanie. - Zatrzymał się w progu i odwrócił na pięcie. - Opuść Rezydencję. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

* * *

Po rozmowie z Takanem nie mógł zasnąć. Zastanawiał się, czy przekazywanie Akkarinowi fałszywych informacji było dobrym posunięciem. Obawiał się, że bystry umysł Akkarina przejrzy i ten podstęp. Istniało także ryzyko, że Takan po prostu go nie posłucha i każe Akkarinowi uciekać z kraju tak prędko, jak to możliwe. Jakie właściwie powody miał, aby mu ufać?

Po nieprzespanej nocy, z samego rana dostał wezwanie na zebranie Starszyzny. Z każdym krokiem czuł się coraz bardziej rozdarty pomiędzy obowiązkiem służenia Gildii, a lojalnością wobec Akkarina. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, co jego przyjaciel przeżył w Sachace. Niewolnictwo... Próbował, lecz nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak to jest być zdanym na czyjąś łaskę.

_Wielokrotnie błagałem go, by mnie zabił._

Przeszył go zimny dreszcz. Przez te wszystkie lata dźwigał brzemię przeszłości w samotności. Wciąż żył w nim gniew, bo choć Akkarin nazywał go przyjacielem, nie powiedział mu prawdy wcześniej. A może chciał, lecz... nie potrafił?

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali spotkań i pchnął je, czując narastający ból głowy, jak zawsze, gdy się tutaj spotykali. Wszedł do środka i zamarł tuż za progiem. Wokół stołu siedzieli już wszyscy, w grobowej ciszy i obserwowali go w napięciu. U szczytu ujrzał Vinarę i wystarczyło mu jedno jej spojrzenie, by wiedział, że coś było bardzo nie w porządku.

\- Administratorze - powitał go Balkan, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Nie chcieliśmy zaczynać bez ciebie. Dziś rano dotarły do nas bardzo niepokojące wieści. Mistrzu Sarrinie?

Lorlen posłał jeszcze Vinarze przelotne spojrzenie, po czym utkwił pytający wzrok w twarzy Sarrina. Arcymistrz w fioletowej szacie skinął głową.

\- Odkąd udało nam się rozpoznać twarz Dzikiej, pracowaliśmy nad kolejnymi śladami prowadzącymi do niej. Okazało się, że nagroda pieniężna była dobrą decyzją. - Lorlen ukrył zdziwienie. Przez tę całą sytuację z Akkarinem stracił z oczu postęp sprawy i nie był świadomy, że w zamian za informację o Sonei została wyznaczona nagroda. - To, co mi przekazano jest, przyznam, przerażające. Usiądź, Administratorze, pokażę, o co dokładnie chodzi.

Jak w transie zajął swoje miejsce i chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Mistrza Sarrina. Drugą podał Balkanowi, który chwycił Vinarę. Zamknął oczy i wtedy przekaz się rozpoczął.

W slumsach był środek nocy. Informator obserwował port, pilnując statku z zaopatrzeniem, gdy kilka doków dalej usłyszał hałas. Ruszył w tamtą stronę i wspomnienie zaczęło się rozmywać, jakby nie pamiętał którą drogą szedł.

\- Powiedział, że to było kilka lat temu, stąd te zniekształcenia. - Jak przez mgłę dotarł do niego zachrypnięty głos Sarrina.

Obraz wyostrzył się, gdy nagle drzwi magazynu otworzyły się i wybiegła z nich jakaś dziewczyna. Lorlen zacisnął usta. To była Sonea, choć początkowo miał problem, by ją rozpoznać. Miała krótsze włosy i była dużo chudsza. Lecz to była jej twarz, choć we wspomnieniu była wygięta przez grymas smutku. Nie zauważył więcej, bo dziewczyna naciągnęła na głowę kaptur i pobiegła w stronę wody.

\- Czekajcie... - mruknął Alchemik.

Następnego obrazu się spodziewał, a mimo to serce w jego piersi skurczyło się, gdy zza drzwi wyszedł Akkarin. Dobrze, że siedział, inaczej nogi ugięłyby się pod ciężarem tego dowodu. Akkarin miał na twarzy _krew_. Ruszył w stronę Sonei i wtedy Lorlen wyszarpnął dłoń.

\- Administratorze, to nie koniec! - oburzył się Sarrin.

Balkan i Vinara wbili w niego surowe spojrzenia, pod którymi czaiło się uczucie, które poczuł on sam. _Strach_. Zaparł się o stół, próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nie... Nie chcę widzieć nic więcej - wysapał, zaciskając powieki, bo kręciło mu się w głowie.

A więc to nie Vinara doniosła na Akkarina. To nie ona rozpoczęła początek jego końca. Ulga mieszała się z przerażeniem. Musiał wyjść, musiał...

\- To była ona - powiedział nagle Balkan, jakby wyrwany z transu. Miał bladą twarz i zagubione spojrzenie. - To był także Wielki Mistrz. Czy on... on ją gonił?

Sarrin pokręcił głową.

\- Gdyby Mistrz Lorlen nie przerwał połączenia, zobaczylibyście coś jeszcze. Wielki Mistrz dołączył do tej dziewczyny - urwał, po czym przetoczył wzrokiem po zgromadzonych - i zaczęli się obejmować.

Lorlen zacisnął powieki w tej samej chwili, w której Balkan zerwał się na równe nogi. Krzesło przewróciło się z hukiem. Zaraz po nim zerwała się Vinara, próbując go uspokoić.

\- Hańba! - ryknął Arcymistrz Wojowników. - Gdzie... gdzie jest Akkarin!? Ma się tutaj natychmiast zjawić i...

\- Balkanie, proszę cię - powiedziała zduszonym głosem Vinara.

W końcu odważył się na nią spojrzeć. W jej przestraszonych oczach zobaczył tę samą niemoc, która ściskała go za serce. Nic już nie mogli zrobić...

\- Chcę go tu zobaczyć, TERAZ! - huknął i Lorlen podniósł się.

\- Poślę po niego sługę - powiedział niemal bezgłośnie, jednak starszy mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy tak bardzo, że Lorlen przez moment pomyślał, że nie byłoby to zaskoczeniem, gdyby dostał teraz wylewu.

\- Idziemy po niego osobiście. Odpowie za to tu i teraz. Nie damy mu szans na wymówki, ani...

To mówiąc, wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą szeroko otwarte drzwi.

\- Zdrajca! - usłyszeli jeszcze krzyk z korytarza.

Lorlen wymienił z Vinarą spojrzenia i podążyli za Sarrinem, który opuścił salę krótko po Balkanie. Oboje wiedzieli, że ani Wojownik, ani Alchemik, nie znajdą w Rezydencji tego, którego szukali.

* * *

Kolejne cztery dni minęły im na sprzątaniu zapuszczonego domu, zupełnie jakby planowali zostać tam na dłużej. Sonea wiedziała, że to była nieprawda, a jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać. Byli oddaleni od tego, co działo się w Imardinie. Zapewne trwały tam gorliwe poszukiwania Wielkiego Mistrza, który zbiegł wraz z Dziką, a oni udawali, że trwali w sielance. Nie mogli ciągnąć tego w nieskończoność, ale wystarczyło jedno jego spojrzenie, by Sonea odrzucała troski na bok. Akkarin zdawał jej się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A przecież znała go kilka długich lat i nigdy przedtem nie uśmiechał się tak często. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ucieczka z Gildii nie była czymś, o czym myślał od dawna.

W końcu jednak przyłapała go, gdy marszczył czoło jak zwykle, gdy próbował rozwiązać problem, który go przerastał. Jak wtedy, gdy Lorlen przyłapał ją w Rezydencji, a ona zdecydowała się uciec. To była seria najgłupszych decyzji w jej życiu. Wydawało jej się, że zdarzyło się to wieki temu, a od tamtego dnia dzieliły ich ledwie dwa tygodnie.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała, schodząc z ganku i zmierzając w jego stronę.

Akkarin stał pośrodku niestrzyżonego od lat trawnika i patrzył przed siebie, jakby spodziewał się dostrzec tam odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteśmy zaledwie dzień drogi od miasta, a wciąż nie mam wieści, by szukali nas poza nim - powiedział nisko.

Otuliła się płaszczem. Zima była tuż tuż. Dało się wyczuć ją w powietrzu. Na pamięć znała zapach nadciągającego śniegu. Zwykle oznaczało to poszukiwania cieplejszych butów. Tym razem, znaczyło to jedynie tyle, że jeśli będą mieć szczęście, w mieście nie pojawi się nowy szpieg.

\- Oni coś planują - mruknął ciszej.

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wtedy jego ciemne oczy przesunęły się na jej twarz i rozbłysło w nich światło, które uwielbiała oglądać. Za każdym razem myślała wtedy o przyszłości, która nie była im pisana. A teraz bezpowrotnie stracili na nią szansę.

\- Wydaje mi się... - zaczęła i stanęła tuż przed nim - że to _ty_ coś planujesz.

Jego brwi drgnęły i Sonea już wiedziała, że udało jej się go przejrzeć.

\- Gdybym mógł, zabrałbym nas poza granice Kyralii, ale...

\- Wiem - przerwała mu łagodnie. - Jeśli ich zostawimy, Ichani nadciągną, prędzej, czy później.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy istnieje sposób, by ocalić i miasto, i siebie samego.

Jej żołądek wykręciło nerwowe ukłucie.

\- Nie mów w ten sposób - powiedziała szybko i mocno zacisnęła palce na materiale jego płaszcza. - Tkwimy w tym razem, pamiętasz?

Na jego ustach pojawił się słaby półuśmiech. Obserwował ją w milczeniu, a jego wzrok powoli przesuwał się po jej ściągniętej w niepokoju twarzy. W końcu podniósł dłoń i przyłożył ją do jej policzka. Ciepło rozeszło się po jej ciele, poczynając od twarzy, kończąc na zmarzniętych palcach u stóp. Przymknęła oczy, bo ogarnęło ją przerażające uczucie, że Akkarin...

Myśli wyparowała z jej głowy, gdy pocałował ją, jednocześnie otaczając drugą ręką w pasie. Przyciągnęła go bliżej, znajdując ukojenie w jego ciepłych wargach. Rozchyliła je, by językiem utorować sobie dalszą drogę. Kilkudniowy zarost na jego twarzy drapał ją i kłuł, ale nie zważała na to. Miała wrażenie, że jeśli teraz go wypuści, stanie się coś złego.

Akkarin podniósł ją z ziemi, jakby ważyła zaledwie tyle, co nic i ruszył w stronę domu. Całowała go z zapałem, wplatając palce w jego miękkie, choć nieco potargane włosy. Zapach płonącego drewna podpowiedział jej, że znaleźli się w środku. Akkarin położył ją na czymś miękkim i dopiero wtedy otworzyła oczy. Leżała tuż obok kominka, na skórze, którą znaleźli na piętrze. Zamrugała kilka razy, bo w pokoju było dużo ciemniej, niż na zewnątrz i nie do końca widziała wyraz jego twarzy. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo Akkarin był bardziej skupiony na rozpinaniu jej koszuli i całowaniu nagiego ciała, które stopniowo odkrywał.

Ponownie przymknęła powieki i oddała się jego zręcznym palcom. Objął ją w pasie i podciągnął, by usiadła mu na kolanach. Otworzyła usta, lecz przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Sprytnie uciszył jej wargi, jakby wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć. _Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego_ \- chodziło jej to po głowie, odkąd zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy, tam, przed domem. Znała go jednak zbyt dobrze, by mieć nadzieję, że jej posłucha.

Pozbawili się ubrań bez pośpiechu i w milczeniu. Wtedy Akkarin ponownie położył ją na plecach, a ona rozchyliła nogi, bo pragnęła poczuć go w sobie, tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia. Wszedł w nią, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Wtedy Sonea obniżyła swoje bariery i Akkarin nabrał do płuc zaskoczony oddech. On także opuścił przeszkodę oddzielającą ich umysły i Sonea wydała z siebie zduszony jęk. Zadziwiało ich to za każdym razem, odkąd okryli to podczas ich pierwszej nocy tutaj. Poruszył się i oboje zadrżeli z rozkoszy. Czuła go każdą komórką swojego ciała. Akkarin wypełniał jej wszystkie zmysły i wiedziała, że on czuł to samo, bo on był nią i razem byli jednością.

Pochylił się i opierając się na przedramionach, wrócił do całowania jej ust. Mruczała słowa zachęty i gładziła jego plecy. Akkarin poruszał się dokładnie tak, jak tego pragnęła. A może to on tego pragnął? W tym stanie, gdy ich świadomości przenikały się, Sonea gubiła się w plątaninie myśli, pragnień i uczuć.

Byli blisko. Akkarin ukrył twarz w jej szyi, a ona oplotła go nogami.

Wyszeptała jego imię, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy rozkosz zawładnęła jej ciałem z oszałamiającą intensywnością. Jego palce mocno zacisnęły się na jej udzie i Sonea usłyszała, jak wstrzymał oddech. Poczuła jego własny orgazm, jakby był jej własnym i zadrżała pod kolejną falą przyjemności.

Czuła mrowienie w palcach i kręciło się jej w głowie. Ich myśli na powrót oddzielały się od siebie. Akkarin raz jeszcze pocałował jej pokrytą cienką warstwą potu szyję i wyprostował się. W jego pogrążonych w mroku oczach dostrzegła te same łzy, które poczuła chwilę wcześniej. Odebrało jej tchu, bo było w nich coś jeszcze. Coś, co ją przestraszyło.

\- Kocham cię, Soneo - powiedział niemal szeptem.

Patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu. Wtedy Akkarin uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona zrozumiała, że zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Pochylił się nad jej twarzą i pieszczotliwie musnął czubkiem nosa jej własny. Jej serce roztopiło się na tę czułość. Chwyciła go za kark i przelotnie pocałowała jego wciąż ułożone w uśmiech usta.

\- Ja ciebie też - wyszeptała tak cicho, że ledwie słyszała własne słowa. - Kocham cię... Proszę, nie rób nic głupiego - dodała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Wiem, że coś planujesz. Akkarin, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić, nie rób mi tego…

\- Ciii... - przerwał jej, kładąc palec na jej ustach. - Soneo...

Złe przeczucia wrzeszczały w jej myślach.

Akkarin odsunął się od niej i położył się obok, na plecach. Sonea natychmiast podniosła się na ramieniu, lecz on odwrócił twarz w stronę ognia.

\- Akkarin - powiedziała, siląc się na ostrzejszy ton. - Spójrz na mnie.

Jednak on uparcie wpatrywał się w płonące drewno. Światło układało się na jego twarzy w miękkie cienie, a gdy jej wzrok spłynął niżej, jej uwagę przyciągnęły blizny na jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.

\- Jutro ruszymy w stronę Elyne - powiedział po chwili ciszy.

Zaskoczył ją. Przytaknęła mu jednak, bo wierzyła, że będzie lepiej wiedział, co robić. Miał w głowie dokładną mapę Krain Sprzymierzonych i jeśli chodziło o to, gdzie się ukryć, Sonea nie zamierzała się sprzeczać. Przecież do niedawna Imardin był jedynym miejscem na świecie, w którym postawiła swoją nogę.

Wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jego blizn. Akkarin zareagował na jej dotyk zamknięciem oczu. Odebrała to, jako przyzwolenie.

\- Skąd je masz? - wyszeptała.

Westchnął, po czym przekręcił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Jego ciemne oczy przyprawiły ją o nagły dreszcz na plecach i Sonea pożałowała swojego pytania. Wtedy jednak przypomniała sobie zarzuty Ceryniego, który oskarżał ją, że wcale nie znała Akkarina tak dobrze, jak jej się wydawało. Prawda była taka, że teraz, gdy już zapytała, bała się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Dakova bił mnie za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem uciec - powiedział, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia.

Jej wzrok mimowolnie objął jego tors, na którym doliczyłaby się kilkudziesięciu długich blizn. Smutek ścisnął ją za gardło, bo sama myśl, że ktoś go tak skrzywdził, łamała jej serce.

\- Nigdy mi nie... - przerwała, bo jej głos był nagle zbyt zachrypnięty. - Nigdy nie opowiedziałeś mi wszystkiego.

Cokolwiek pomyślał, nie dał jej tego po sobie poznać. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał tak samo delikatny jak przed chwilą. Miękkie światło bijące z kominka jeszcze bardziej wygładzało zwykle ostre rysy jego twarzy.

\- Do Sachaki zaprowadziła mnie moja własna pycha. Nie ma się czym chwalić - odpowiedział.

Pochyliła się nad nim i dotknęła jego twarzy. Wtedy on otoczył ją ramieniem i położył dłoń na jej plecach. Sonea przez chwilę gładziła chropowaty zarost na jego szczęce i zastanawiała się nad kolejnymi słowami.

\- Jesteś... Zawsze będziesz częścią mnie - powiedziała, unikając jego spojrzenia. - Chcę być także częścią ciebie, a nie mogę, nie wiedząc, co stało się z tobą w Sachace. Pragnę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko, bo nic... - Urwała, czując falę wzruszenia. Przełknęła ją i zebrała w sobie odwagę. - Nic nie zmieni tego, co do ciebie czuję. K-Kocham cię, ale nie mogę znieść myśli, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

Serce w jej piersi dudniło tak mocno, że Akkarin musiał czuć to na własnej skórze. Milczała, czekając aż przerwie ciszę, ale Akkarin wciąż gładził jej plecy. W końcu podniosła na niego wzrok. Akkarin patrzył na nią w skupieniu, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy fragment jej twarzy. Nagle jednak drgnął i usiadł. Ona także musiała się wyprostować. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, ale on patrzył gdzieś indziej.

\- Jeśli chcesz o tym posłuchać, ubierz się. Przejedziemy się po lesie.

* * *

Zmierzchało, gdy osiodłali konie i ruszyli wąską ścieżką prowadzącą głębiej w las, więc Sonea zawiesiła nad głową kulę światła. Odkąd wyszli z domu, Akkarin nie odezwał się słowem, jakby układał w głowie historię, którą miała usłyszeć. Gdy jednak znaleźli się między wysokimi, bezlistnymi drzewami, zrównał z nią swojego konia i powiedział:

\- Kiedyś powiedziałem ci o mężczyźnie o imieniu Dakova i jego bracie, Kariko.

Pamiętała tamten dzień tak wyraźnie, że gdyby zamknęła oczy, zobaczyłaby u swoich stóp martwe ciało Ichani. Poczułaby słony zapach morskiej wody, nad którą znalazł ją później Akkarin i ciepło jego ciała, gdy przytulił ją do siebie. Pamiętała także dziwny wyraz jego oczu, gdy mówił jej, już w jej mieszkaniu, o szpiegach i o mężczyźnie, którego pragnienie zemsty przyćmiło wszystko, nawet wartość czyjegoś życia.

\- Pamiętam - powiedziała cicho, a ciepłe powietrze z jej ust utworzyło kłębek wirującej pary. Było zimno, bardzo zimno.

\- Miałem tyle lat, co ty, gdy wyruszyłem na wyprawę do Elyne, by badać wyższą magię. To, co tam znalazłem, zawiodło mnie aż do Sachaki. A tam spotkałem Dakovę i byłem na tyle głupi, by wdać się z nim w pojedynek. Pokonał mnie, zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć, że byłem Wojownikiem z Gildii. Zrobił ze mnie swojego niewolnika, w którym widział niekończące się źródło energii. Trwało to kilka lat.

Wstrzymywała oddech, a jego słowa mroziły ją do szpiku kości. Nawet w najgorszych wyobrażeniach nie przypuszczała, że Akkarin mógł przejść przez coś takiego.

\- Na początku próbowałem uciekać. Kilka razy udało mi się oddalić od obozu na tyle, by nabrać nadziei, że tym razem mi się uda. Ale byłem słaby, a on za każdym razem mnie wytropił. Na początku karał mnie swoim batem. Stąd te blizny. Ale później... - urwał i nabrał do płuc głęboki, choć nierówny oddech. - Musisz wiedzieć o czymś jeszcze. W obozie Kariko była pewna kobieta, niewolnica. To zadziwiające, ale nawet pośród tego całego okrucieństwa, pośród śmierci i wiecznego głodu, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.

Sonea miała wrażenie, że w jej żołądku pojawiła się kula lodu. Zaczęła żałować chwili, gdy zapytała go o blizny. Łatwiej było nie wiedzieć.

\- Kiedy uciekłem kolejny raz, Dakova odkrył nowy, jeszcze bardziej okrutny sposób, na ukaranie mnie za nieposłuszeństwo. Na moich oczach zaciągnął Ariszę do swojego namiotu i zgwałcił ją.

Wydała z siebie zduszony jęk. W oczach miała łzy i drżała z zimna. Akkarin jednak patrzył przed siebie niewidzącymi oczami i mówił dalej.

\- Odkrył, że to najlepszy sposób na utrzymanie mnie w ryzach. A później zrobił sobie z tego chorą zabawę. Za każdym razem, gdy zrobiłem coś, co mu się nie spodobało, karał _ją_. Miałem ochotę umrzeć za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem jej krzyki.

\- Akkarin...

Zatrzymał konia i spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach zobaczyła ból tak świeży, jakby przeżywał te wspomnienia na nowo.

\- Zaakceptowałem, że nigdy stamtąd nie ucieknę. Aż pewnego dnia, potknąłem się, niosąc wodę i rozlałem ją do ostatniej kropli. Patrzyłem, jak wsiąka w suchy piach i słuchałem jej krzyków. Słyszałem, jak błagała go, by ją zabił. Słyszałem, jak wołała moje imię...

Zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Żal wykręcił jej serce. Na policzku poczuła świeże łzy, a gdy usłyszała jego zduszony szloch, miała wrażenie, że pęknie jej serce. Chciała wyciągnąć dłoń, by go dotknąć, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Po kilku chwilach Akkarin wyprostował się, gniewnym ruchem ścierając resztę łez.

\- Tamtego dnia, zabił ją. A ja zrozumiałem, że nie wyrwę się spod bata, dopóki Dakova będzie żyć.

Ruszył dalej, a Sonea powlokła się za nim, choć kręciło jej się w głowie i zbierało na wymioty.

\- Przez zupełny przypadek poznałem mężczyznę, który obiecał nauczyć mnie czarnej magii. Nie wahałem się nawet przez chwilę. Gdy wróciłem do obozu, Dakova spał, pijany, w swoim namiocie, z kolejną niewolnicą u boku. Poczułem, że nienawidzę ich wszystkich. Tamtego miejsca, każdego z jego ludzi i niewolników. Zabiłem ich _wszystkich_, gdy spali. A na samym końcu, wbiłem Dakovie w serce jego własny nóż i patrzyłem, jak _zdycha_ \- wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Sonea zatrzymała Malo i zeskoczyła z jego grzbietu. Chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do drzewa, zaparła się o nie i zacisnęła powieki. Treść żołądka podjechała jej aż do samego gardła. Nabrała do płuc kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując powstrzymać się przed zwróceniem obiadu.

Jej serce rozrywał potworny ból. Przed oczami miała czyjąś obcą twarz. To musiał być Dakova, a ona zobaczyła go we wspomnieniach Akkarina. Musiał przesłać jej te obrazy, gdy opowiadał swoją przerażającą historię. Ogarnęła ją czysta wściekłość i miała ochotę coś zniszczyć. Wiedziała, że to nie były jej emocje.

Za plecami rozległy się jego szybkie kroki. Złapał ją za ramiona i delikatnie odwrócił. Spojrzała w jego oczy, które zdawały jej się pogrążone w mroku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, wzrokiem omiatając jej pozbawioną koloru twarz.

\- Jak... Jak ty to przeżyłeś? Jak... - urwała, bo gardło ścisnęło jej się z żalu.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział cicho, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia.

\- Tak mi przykro - szepnęła i dotknęła jego policzka.

Akkarin opuścił wzrok, a z jego prezencji wyczuła wstyd.

\- A nie powinno. Zabiłem niewinnych ludzi.

\- Zrobiłeś wszystko, by przeżyć...

\- Ale jakim kosztem - warknął, krzywiąc się.

Milczała, próbując odzyskać oddech i gładziła go po twarzy. Akkarin wciąż patrzył gdzieś w dół. Na jego ciemnych rzęsach dostrzegła resztki łez. Przez otaczającą jego myśli barierę przebijał się ból. Czuła go tak dokładnie, jakby był jej własnym. A może właśnie tak było? Nie pierwszy raz traciła z oczu granicę oddzielającą ją od tego mężczyzny.

\- Ta niewolnica... - zaczęła słabym głosem. - Kochałeś ją?

Powoli podniósł wzrok i przez moment obserwował ją, marszcząc brwi. Jej serce wykręcało się w bolesnym oczekiwaniu, aż wreszcie Akkarin zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Nie. Nie wspominam tego jako miłości. W tamtym miejscu nie miała ona prawa zaistnieć. Myślę... - urwał i delikatnie odgarnął pasmo włosów z jej czoła - że był to sposób na przetrwanie. Desperacka próba zachowania resztek człowieczeństwa.

Jej dolna warga zadrżała i Akkarin musiał to zobaczyć, bo przyciągnął ją do siebie. Objęła go ramionami i zaniosła się zduszonym płaczem. Płakała nad każdym słowem, które padło z jego ust. Nad każdym dniem, który przeżył w obozie Dakovy. Nad każdą blizną, którą zostawił po sobie jego bat.

Wtedy przypomniała sobie, kim był Kariko. Otworzyła oczy i zamarła pod zalewającą ją falą nienawiści. Obnażyła zęby i odsunęła się do Akkarina. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Znajdziemy go - warknęła i wiedziała, że Akkarin domyślił się, kogo miała na myśli. - I dostanie zemstę, której tak pragnie._ Moją własną._

* * *

Trzy dni później, zmęczeni i głodni, dotarli do Calii. Sonea rozglądała się po niskich, kamiennych budynkach i zastanawiała się, jak musiało wyglądać to miasto, zanim zniszczyła je wojna z Sachaką. Niegdyś tętniące życiem, teraz straszyło pustymi oknami, a pomiędzy wąskimi uliczkami hulał mroźny wiatr. Akkarin naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Zrobiła to samo i podążyła za nim w stronę jednego z niewielu gościńców, które zapraszały ich wątłym światłem.

W środku Akkarin zapłacił za pokój dla dwóch osób, po czym zamówili posiłek i zajęli miejsce przy stoliku, który wydał im się najbardziej na uboczu. Sonea uważnie rozglądała się, bo gdy ostatnio próbowała zjeść w gospodzie, została zaatakowana przez szpiega. Tym razem jednak o żadnym z nich nie mieli informacji. Chwilę później zostało im podane jedzenie, więc zabrali się do posiłku w milczeniu. Sonea była tak głodna, że część mięsa zjadła rękoma, oblizując spływający jej po palcach tłuszcz. Akkarin posyłał jej przelotne spojrzenia, lecz nie wyczuła w nich dezaprobaty. Przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie skomentował jej manier przy stole, a teraz gdy była tak głodna, używanie sztućców wydało się jej zupełnie zbędne.

Ich talerze niemal świeciły pustkami, gdy drzwi gospody otworzyły się z hukiem, a do wnętrza wtoczyła się grupka mężczyzn. Podskoczyła w miejscu. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, że Akkarin odruchowo złapał za rękojeść sztyletu, nim zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Jednak nowi gości byli bardziej zajęci głośnym śmiechem niż niepozorną dwójką wędrowców. Podeszli do baru i gdy zaczęli składać zamówienia, Sonea rozluźniła się i posłała Akkarinowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. On także wyraźnie się odprężył i sięgnął po kufel spylu. Pociągnął z niego niewielki łyk i skrzywił się. Sonea zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Czyżbyś nie przywykł do takich luksusów?

\- Nie wiem, jak w ogóle można to pić - mruknął, otrząsając się ze wstrętem.

Zakryła usta dłonią, by stłumić kolejny śmiech. Akkarin początkowo chciał zamówić wino, ale wtedy gospodarz posłał im pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, więc Sonea prędko poprosiła o dwa kufle spylu.

\- Wiesz, w slumsach widziałam, jak spyl podawano nawet małym dzieciom.

\- Żartujesz. - Osłupiał i Sonea opuściła wzrok na brudny blat stołu.

\- Niestety nie. Podczas głodu jedzą nawet śmieci, więc alkohol to przy tym błahostka.

Czuła na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. W takich chwilach przypominała sobie, jak wiele ich dzieliło. On, pochodzący z najznamienitszego rodu w kraju, ona, zwykła dziewczyna, która wychowała się pośród biedy i głodu. A jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego ciemne oczy, by wszystkie te różnice schodziły na dalszy plan. Kochała jego, a nie Wielkiego Mistrza - najpotężniejszą osobę w świecie Magów. A może wcale już nim nie był?

\- Nie żałujesz? Ucieczki? - sprostowała, bo dobrze wiedziała, że wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu mógł żałować.

\- W końcu i tak by się wydało. Jeśli nie teraz, to za rok, dwa, może dziesięć. Nie utrzymałbym tego w sekrecie.

\- Akkarin. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Oni _wciąż_ nie wiedzą o czarnej magii. Myślą, że uciekłeś z Dziką, nic więcej.

\- Kwestia czasu.

\- Ale jak? Tylko trzy osoby znają prawdę. Takan, Lorlen i ja.

Akkarin westchnął i wziął kolejny łyk spylu.

\- Myślisz, że Lorlen cię wyda? - zapytała, pochylając się nad stołem.

\- Myślę... Nic już nie myślę - odparł, a jego wzrok rozpoczął wędrówkę po niewielkiej sali.

\- Wydawał mi się wobec ciebie lojalny - zauważyła, przekręcając głowę, bo Akkarin coraz bardziej unikał jej spojrzenia.

W końcu, jakby czując, że nie zamierzała poddać tematu, westchnął i utkwił w niej zmęczone spojrzenie. Ciemny zarost pokrywał niemal całą jego szczękę. Sonea pomyślała, że choć przywykła do gładko ogolonego Akkarina, ten szczegół w postaci brody coraz bardziej jej się podobał.

\- Lorlen nie ma żadnych powodów, by zatrzymać te informacje dla siebie.

\- Moim zdaniem, ma.

\- Dziesięć lat temu nie miałbym co do tego, żadnych wątpliwości, ale teraz...

\- Widziałam, jak na ciebie patrzył. Ufa ci. W jego oczach była szczerość.

\- Nie znasz go. On tak zawsze wygląda.

Sonea uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi.

\- Jak szczeniak? - powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie, na co Akkarin wbił w nią zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

Zawtórowała mu śmiechem i wtedy znad baru rozległ się głośny rechot. Spojrzała w tę stronę i zobaczyła, jak jeden z mężczyzn, wyraźnie pijany, nakłada na głowę coś, co musiało być koronkową serwetą, po czym robiąc głupawą minę, zaczyna kogoś przedrzeźniać.

\- Jak wrócisz pijany, to będziesz spać w psiej budzie, ty łachudro - zawył wysokim głosem, komicznie wydymając usta i wybałuszając oczy.

\- Wcale tak nie powiedziała! - odezwał się najmłodszy z nich, z twarzą pokrytą obfitym rumieńcem.

\- Słyszeliśmy! Przyznaj, żeś zwykły pantofel - zaryczał mężczyzna z wystającym brzuszkiem.

\- Dajcie mu spokój! - wtrąciła postawna kobieta zza lady, zapewne żona gospodarza. - Banda pijaków. Może on jeden wyrośnie na ludzi. Małżeństwo dobrze mu zrobi, nie to, co wam, stare kozły...

Zawtórowały jej gromkie śmiechy. Sonea mimowolnie zaśmiała się i przez chwilę obserwowała chłopaka, który stał się obiektem żartów. Wciąż rumieniąc się, sięgnął po spyl, by ukryć w nim własny uśmiech. Zrozumiała, że żenił się. Może to była ta ostatnia wolna noc, o której czasem słyszało się w rozmowach. _Małżeństwo_, co za abstrakcyjny temat.

Wtedy poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Akkarina i powoli odwróciła głowę. Przyglądał jej się w zachwycie, jakby pierwszy raz ją widział. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały i było w nich coś, co posłało dreszcz po całym jej ciele. Co sobie pomyślał?

\- Powinnaś częściej się tak uśmiechać - powiedział nagle.

Wiedziała, co stało za tymi słowami. Robiła to tak rzadko, bo ich życie przepełnione były ryzykiem i zawsze musiała być czujna. Lecz nie dziś. Dziś czuła się bezpieczna. W tej ciasnej gospodzie, gdzie, jak się zdawało, każdy znał się z każdym. Gdzie panowała ciepła atmosfera. Gdzie Akkarin rozbierał ją samym spojrzeniem.

Skinęła mu głową, dając znak, że chciała udać się na górę, do wynajętego pokoju. Przełknął ślinę i przytaknął. Sonea wstała od stolika i omijając głośną grupkę, ruszyła w stronę wąskich schodów. Była już na samej górze, gdy poczuła go za sobą. Zanim dosięgnęła klamki, Akkarin złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął do tyłu. Jej plecy uderzyły w ścianę ze zduszonym łupnięciem. Ułamek sekundy później już ją całował, próbując wsunąć dłonie po koszulę, którą miała wetkniętą za pasek. Mruknęła zachęcająco i poruszyła biodrami, by otrzeć się o jego krocze. Akkarin syknął coś i odsunął się od jej ust.

\- Jak to możliwe, że mamy przeciwko sobie całą Gildię, a ja potrafię myśleć tylko o tobie i o tym, co pragnę z tobą zrobić? - powiedział niskim, zachrypniętym od pożądania głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się i wplotła palce we włosy na tyle jego głowy.

\- Mówiłam już, że jesteś nierozważny?

Przytaknął, wzrokiem śledząc jej poruszające się usta.

\- Mówiłem już, że mieszasz mi w głowie?

Jej żołądek wypełnił się stadem szalejących motyli. Przyciągnęła jego twarz bliżej i zachłannie pocałowała. Akkarin w końcu wyciągnął koszulę zza jej paska i zaczął pieścić jej brzuch i talię. Drugą dłonią chwycił ją za pośladek i przyciągnął bliżej. Ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku zdołała zaciągnąć go do pokoju i zatrzasnąć za nimi drzwi.

* * *

Sonea spała. Pogrążona w głębokim świecie snów, leżała nieruchomo pod pościelą. Akkarin przyglądał się, jak jej pierś powoli unosi się, zastyga i jeszcze wolniej opada. Szmer jej oddechu koił jego nerwy. Osiem dni. Tak długo udawało im się uciekać w stronę Elyne. Gdyby Sonea wiedziała, co planował, kazałaby mu zawracać. Ale musiał zatroszczyć się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Jeśli ją złapią, będą mieli prawo skazać ją na śmierć. Nie mógł nawet znieść tej myśli.

Takan ostrzegł go, by nie zostawał w Kyralii. Posłuchał go więc. Wiedział, że nie mieli szans na przekroczenie granicy, ale liczył, że na miejscu wpadną na jakiś pomysł. W Elyne Sonea powinna być bezpieczna. Stamtąd być może uda się przemycić ją na jednym ze statków płynących na wyspy Vin.

Zatrzymali się w małej wiosce, której próżno było szukać na mapie. O poranku widać było stąd szczyty Gór Szarych. Były wyższe i jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne od Żelaznych Wzgórz, oddzielających ich od Sachaki. Ale jeśli miał wybierać, wolał mroźne szczyty, niż sąsiedztwo pozbawionej życia pustyni. Czaiło się tam zbyt wiele wspomnień, by mógł zbliżyć się do tamtego miejsca.

Sonea mruknęła coś pod nosem i ruszyła dłonią. Przebudzała się.

Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Takanem, którą odbyli dwa dni wcześniej. Również wtedy Sonea była pogrążona we śnie i Akkarin w duchu dziękował przyjacielowi za wyczucie czasu.

_\- Takanie?_

_\- Akkarin..._ \- Służący odetchnął z ulgą. -_ Co z wami? Daleko jeszcze macie do granicy?_

_\- Trzy dni drogi. Choć nie wiem, jak przedostaniemy się na drugą stronę._

_\- Rozmawiałem z Cerynim, tak jak prosiłeś._

_\- I co?_

_\- Pomoże wam. Ale jest wściekły, powiedział..._

_\- Oszczędź mi tych gróźb, Takanie. Domyślam się, co mógł powiedzieć nasz mały Złodziej. Na pewno nie jest zachwycony, że Sonea jest tutaj, ze mną._

Przez pierścień wyczuł cień rozbawienia swojego służącego i zobaczył mglisty obraz gniewnej miny Ceryniego.

_\- W Windrest będzie czekać na was jego zaufany człowiek. Pomoże wam przekroczyć granicę. Ale..._

_\- Hm?_

_\- Coś mi nie pasuje, Akkarin. Ceryni nie chciał powiedzieć, kto to taki._

_\- Ma do tego prawo. Jak go poznamy?_

_\- Ją._

-_ Co?_ \- Nie ukrywał zdziwienia. Cery dotąd nie współpracował z kobietami. Akkarin podejrzewał, że uważał je za mało kompetentne. Widocznie się mylił.

_\- To kobieta. Będzie na was czekać w karczmie "Zielona Gęś"._

_\- Dziękuję, Takanie. To wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć. Jak sytuacja w Gildii?_

_\- Cisza. Zupełnie, jakby o was zapomnieli..._

_\- Tym gorzej dla nas._

_\- Uważaj na siebie, Akkarinie. I.. na nią też._

* * *

_Miłego weekendu :) Liczę na wasze komentarze!_

_Kolejny raz podziękowania dla mojej bety :) **kasiaeliza**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Kamera! Akcja! Jak już przeczytacie, to obowiązkowo dajcie znać, co sądzicie o nowym rozdziale._

* * *

W Windrest przywitały ich ciemnoszare chmury, z których sypał się na nich gęsty śnieg. Sonea wystawiła twarz spod kaptura i spojrzała w górę. Na jej twarzy malowały się mieszane uczucia, gdy kilka płatków mokrego śniegu osiadło na jej nosie. Miała na sobie ciepły płaszcz, podszyty gęstym futrem, który kupił dla niej po drodze. Schowała dłonie głębiej w rękawy i wypuściła z ust kłębek pary, jakby chciała sprawdzić, co się stanie. W końcu wyczuła, że się jej przyglądał i posłała mu przelotne spojrzenie. Akkarin pomyślał, że była piękna.

Szybko zapadał zmrok i na ulicach rozpalono latarnie. Prowadził ich do karczmy, o której mówił mu Takan. W Windrest był może dwa razy w swoim życiu. Niewielkie miasto, niemal sklejone z wysokimi ścianami gór, było drugim, najbogatszym w kraju. Jego ulice były wyłożone kamieniem, a niemal wszystkie domy murowane, co najmniej trzy piętrowe. Głęboko pod szczytami gór kryły się źródła tego bogactwa - największe zasoby złota w Kyralii. Poza tym przez granicę prowadzono handel z Elyne i Lonmarem. Podobno pobierane cło było niemałe.

Sonea w rozglądała się w milczeniu, lecz Akkarinowi nie umknął błysk w jej oczach.

\- Tutaj - powiedział, zatrzymując konia i zeskakując na ziemię.

Pomógł jej zejść i zaprowadził do środka. Wewnątrz było gorąco i duszno. Sonea sięgnęła do kaptura, ale zdążył jeszcze ukradkiem złapać ją za rękę.

_\- Zostaw_ \- wysłał. - _Zajmij miejsce w rogu. Dołączę do ciebie za chwilę._

Nawet nie drgnęła i jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, ruszyła w stronę wolnego, ustawionego pod zaparowanym oknem, stolika. Gdy usiadła, Akkarin podszedł do barmana.

\- Są jakieś wolne pokoje? - zapytał na tyle cicho, by gość siedzący obok nie mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Ostatnie dwa - burknął gospodarz, nie odrywając wzroku od brudnej lady, którą bezskutecznie próbował doprowadzić do porządku.

Akkarin wyciągnął z kieszeni złotą monetę i przesunął nią w stronę mężczyzny. Ten zerknął w jego kierunku, skinął głową, po czym rzucił mu zaśniedziały klucz.

\- Przynieś jeszcze do tamtego stolika dwie zupy - polecił i dołączył do Sonei.

Usiadł obok, rozejrzał się i ściągnął w końcu ciepły płaszcz. Sonea zrobiła to samo, z cichym westchnięciem ulgi.

\- Jak chcesz przedostać się do Elyne? - zapytała go, poprawiając włosy, które opadły jej na czoło.

\- Mieliśmy się tu spotkać z człowiekiem Cery'ego.

Sonea zamarła i posłała mu ostre jak brzytwa spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? - syknęła. - Myślałam, że skończyliśmy z tajemnicami dawno temu.

\- Nie byłem pewien, czy się zjawi.

\- I co? - ucięła, głosem zimnym jak stal.

\- Czekamy.

Po chwili ktoś przyniósł im parujące miski z zupą. Zabrali się więc do jedzenia i Akkarin poczuł ulgę, że chociaż przez moment nie będzie musiał się tłumaczyć z utrzymywania w tajemnicy swojego planu. Kiedy weszła do środka, zarówno on, jak i Sonea poderwali głowy znad jedzenia, a ich oczy powędrowały w stronę nieznajomej. Wyczuł jej prezencję z chwilą, w której przekroczyła próg. Ukrywała swoją tożsamość pod kapturem, ale jej ubiór od razu zdradzał, że była kobietą. Na tyle nierozsądną, by ujawniać się wobec nich jako mag. Ruszyła w ich stronę.

Sonea zmarszczyła nos i sięgnęła po sztylet, ale wtedy Akkarin zauważył coś jeszcze. Na szyi nieznajomej kołysał się złoty wisior ze szczerzącym zęby limkiem.

\- To ona - powiedział i wtedy tamta zatrzymała się przy ich stole.

\- Słabo się ukrywacie - powiedziała niskim, nieco zachrypniętym, lecz wciąż kobiecym głosem. - Chodźcie.

Mówiąc to, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę pokoi na piętrze. Sonea jeszcze mocniej zmarszczyła nos i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Następnym razem, masz mnie o czymś takim uprzedzać - warknęła i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstała by podążyć za tajemniczą kobietą.

Gdy znaleźli się już za zamkniętymi drzwiami, sięgnęła do kaptura, by odsłonić twarz. Zamarł, a tuż obok usłyszał zdenerwowane syknięcie Sonei. Stojąca przed nimi kobieta była bez wątpliwości sachakanką.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał prędko, bo przeczuwał, że Sonea lada moment rzuci się na nią z zębami.

\- Nazywam się Savara - mruknęła tamta, a jej miodowe oczy przesunęły się po ich sylwetkach. - A ty jesteś Wielki Mistrz Akkarin, a to twoja prawa ręka, Sonea. Słynna Zabójczyni z Imardinu.

Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, a jego myśli krążyły wokół Ceryniego. Co jeszcze zdołał ukryć przed nim ten mały Złodziej? Znajomość z magiem z Sachaki mogła być tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Ciszę przerwało parsknięcie z ust Sonei.

\- Co takiego? - zapytała pełnym pobłażania głosem. - Zabójczyni z Imardinu?

\- Tak mówi się o tobie wśród sachakan. A przynajmniej tych, którzy mają pojęcie o konflikcie między wami, a Kariko.

Na te słowa Sonea otoczyła się tarczą i z prędkością, która go zaskoczyła, wyciągnęła przed siebie sztylet. Ostrze zabłysło w słabym świetle ich połączonym kul.

\- Znasz Kariko - warknęła.

Savara przewróciła oczami, choć Akkarinowi nie umknęło, że cofnęła się o krok. Na jej miejscu zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.

\- Dokładnie taka, jak cię opisują. Spokojnie, Soneo. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli Kariko jest wrogiem dla ciebie, to _wy_ jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Mamy wspólny cel.

Sonea zacisnęła usta, lecz cofnęła ostrze i wyprostowała się. Zadarła wyżej brodę i zapytała chłodnym głosem:

\- Ceryni ma bliznę na twarzy. W którym miejscu?

\- W kąciku lewego oka - odparła z triumfalnym uśmiechem Savara.

Akkarin przyglądał im się z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i zachwytu. Czasem delikatne oczy Sonei sprawiały, że zapominał, kim potrafiła być. Tę drugą stronę swojej zabójczo niebezpiecznej kochanki widywał dużo rzadziej.

Sonea jednak rozluźniła się i opuściła tarczę. Schowała sztylet za paskiem i kilkoma krokami podeszła do Savary, by przyjrzeć jej się z bliska. Tamta nie drgnęła, lecz jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Akkarin pomyślał, że popełniła błąd, oceniając Soneę po jej niepozornym, delikatnym wyglądzie.

\- Skąd go znasz?

\- Pomagam mu od kilku miesięcy. Tropiłam dla was szpiegów - powiedziała, a jej wzrok przeniósł się na niego.

Zmarszczył brwi. W piersi poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Dlaczego Cery ukrywał ją przed nim?

\- Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego żadnego od dawna nie schwytaliśmy - rozległ się głos Sonei.

Savara obnażyła zęby, a jej nozdrza rozszerzyły się.

\- Cery nigdy o tobie nie wspominał - powiedział Akkarin, podchodząc bliżej i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Sonei. Poczuł, jak bardzo była spięta. Ten prześmiewczy ton był jedynie przykrywą dla kotłującej się w środku niepewności.

\- Zabroniłam mu - powiedziała i powoli odsunęła się od Sonei. - Działałam nie tylko dla was, ale także dla moich ludzi. Toczymy walkę z Kariko, odkąd pamiętam. Zależy mi na jego śmierci tak samo, jak wam.

\- Kim są twoi ludzie? - zapytał.

Savara zmrużyła oczy, a jej ciemne usta wygiął grymas podobny do uśmiechu.

\- Pozwól, że zatrzymam to dla siebie, Akkarinie.

\- Dlaczego nam pomagasz? Nasza ucieczka nie ma nic wspólnego z Kariko - zauważyła Sonea.

\- Robię to dla Cery'ego. - Jej oczy błysnęły. - Koniec pytań. Musicie mi zaufać. Jestem waszą jedyną szansą na wydostanie się z Kyralii. Wchodzicie w to, czy nie?

Sonea zacisnęła usta, wyraźnie zostawiając decyzję jemu. Akkarin przez chwilę przyglądał się brązowej twarzy Savary. Przypominała mu jedną z wielu niewolnic, które widział w obozie Dakovy. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał, jej ludzie także przez niego cierpieli. A cokolwiek łączyło ją ze Złodziejem, było na tyle silne, by skłonić ją do pomocy komuś, kogo nie znała. Nie mieli wyboru.

\- Powiedz, co mamy robić. Jesteśmy gotowi - odparł wreszcie.

Po jego lewej stronie Sonea nerwowo poruszyła się w miejscu.

\- Muszę załatwić kilka spraw. Kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe, przyjdę po was. Powinno zająć mi to nie więcej niż pół dnia. O świcie bądźcie gotowi.

Po tych słowach narzuciła na głowę kaptur i długimi, silnymi krokami opuściła pokój. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Akkarin odetchnął. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak napięta była atmosfera w tych ciasnych, czterech ścianach. Odwrócił się do Sonei i zamarł na widok złości w jej spojrzeniu. Miała zaciśnięte wargi, a jej ciemne oczy ciskały w niego gromy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy zrobiła dwa kroki w jego stronę i chwyciła za poły rozchylonego płaszcza. Mimowolnie zrobił pół kroku w tył.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - syknęła, a jej spojrzenie przeskoczyło po jego twarzy, szukając odpowiedzi. - Co przede mną ukrywasz?

\- Im mniej osób o tym, wie, tym lepiej.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że dotyczy to bezpośrednio mnie? - warknęła, na krótką chwilę obnażając zęby.

Milczał, nie wiedząc, co mógłby jej powiedzieć, by złagodzić jej gniew. Miała prawo się złościć. On miał prawo nic nie mówić. Sonea od razu rozczytała wyraz jego twarzy. Odsunęła się z poirytowanym prychnięciem.

\- Sądziłam, że mówimy sobie wszystko - powiedziała gorzko.

Uparcie zacisnął usta. Jeśli powie jej prawdę, Sonea nigdy się na nią nie zgodzi.

\- Akkarin? - zapytała niemal błagalnie, a jej oczy zalśniły.

\- Powinniśmy się położyć. Do świtu zostało niewiele czasu, a powinniśmy odpocząć. Wędrówka przez góry będzie męcząca.

Zobaczył, jak nabrała do płuc drżący oddech. Zrozumiała, że nie zamierzał podejmować tego tematu. Jej spojrzenie wypełniło się bólem i Akkarin przez moment zawahał się. Może istniał inny sposób? Może istniała dla nich przyszłość, której nie potrafił dostrzec? Nie, nie pociągnie jej ze sobą na dno.

* * *

Leżała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w plecy Akkarina. Nie wiedziała, czy tak samo jak ona, nie mógł zasnąć, ale nie miała ochoty tego sprawdzać. Coś było nie w porządku. Ukrywał przed nią część planu, bo wiedział, że będzie chciała go powstrzymać.

W gardle poczuła zimną gulę strachu. Jak długo już uciekali? Tydzień? Dwa? Dlaczego jeszcze nikt nie wpadł na ich trop? Dlaczego wydawało jej się, że Akkarin wiedział o czymś ważnym? Czymś, co zmieniłoby wszystko?

Zacisnęła powieki, próbując odgonić od siebie te myśli. Sprawiały, że traciła oddech. Serce w jej piersi rozpędzało się zbyt mocno. Bolał ją każdy fragment ciała.

Zerwała się z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Rzuciła jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie na Akkarina i zauważyła, że przynajmniej jemu udało się zasnąć. Za oknem było wciąż ciemno. Ulice były puste. A jednak Sonea nie mogła odgonić od siebie przerażającego uczucia, że coś lada moment się wydarzy. Zerknęła na ich torby i płaszcze, czekające tylko na to, by je chwycić i rozpocząć kolejny etap ucieczki.

\- Szlag - mruknęła pod nosem i wtedy ją zobaczyła.

Savara zmierzała pustą ulicą w pośpiechu. Ale to nie jej widok przyspieszył bicie jej serca, lecz to, że prowadziła przed sobą kogoś jeszcze. Mężczyzna był zakapturzony, lecz wyraźnie przestraszony. Savara trzymała go za łokieć i niemal popychała do przodu. Było w nim coś znajomego.

\- Akkarin - wydusiła przez ściśnięte gardło, budząc go natychmiast, jakby wcale nie był przed chwilą pogrążony we śnie. Sonea zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że musiał nauczyć się tego jako niewolnik. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zerwał się z łóżka.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Idzie tutaj Savara. Ma towarzystwo.

Zmarszczył brwi i wyjrzał na pustą już ulicę. Wtem usłyszeli głosy, dobiegające z parteru. Sonea wbiła wzrok w Akkarina i zauważyła, jak jego czoło wygładza się.

\- Owszem, ma - mruknął, krzywiąc usta w niemrawym uśmiechu.

\- C-co? - Zdumiał ją spokój w jego głosie.

Do drzwi rozległo się pukanie, po czym do środka weszła Savara, a tuż przed nią mężczyzna, którego widziała z nią na ulicy. Sachakanka zerwała mu z głowy kaptur i Sonea poczuła, jak opada jej szczęka.

\- Lorlen? - wyszeptała.

Administrator Gildii wyglądał na przestraszonego, ale gdy zobaczył, przed kim się znalazł, jego błękitne oczy wypełniła ulga. Potoczył po nich zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu zatrzymał je na Akkarinie. Wtedy uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.

\- Akkarin, dobrze cię znów widzieć.

Dopiero wtedy oderwała wzrok od Lorlena i zauważyła, że Akkarin, choć równie zaskoczony, także się uśmiechał. W głowie miała pustkę i nawet nie wiedziała, czy istniały pytania, które pomogłyby jej cokolwiek zrozumieć.

\- Ten Mag zjawił się w mieście kilka godzin temu i wypytywał o was. Postanowiłam, że spełnię jego prośbę - syknęła Savara, mierząc plecy Lorlena nieufnym spojrzeniem.

Akkarin skinął jej głową.

\- Lorlen jest mi przyjacielem. Ale dziękuję ci za tę czujność.

\- Na waszym miejscu nie traktowałabym żadnego z _nich_, jako przyjaciela.

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Akkarin zignorował jej ostrzeżenie i podszedł bliżej Administratora. - Jak nas znalazłeś?

\- Podążam waszym śladem od ośmiu dni. Pomógł mi też Takan. Akkarin, musimy porozmawiać - powiedział, bacznie obserwując emocje na twarzy Wielkiego Mistrza. - Jestem tu po to, by wszystko jakoś naprawić.

\- Domyślam się, że nie przejechałeś całego kraju, by poplotkować - mruknął Akkarin i zaprosił Lorlena, by ten usiadł w jednym z dwóch wolnych foteli.

Savara oparła się o drzwi i wbiła w nich chłodne spojrzenie. Sonea trzymała się z boku, tak by móc widzieć obu mężczyzn. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak zmienił się Administrator. Jego twarz pokrywał gęsty zarost, a pod oczami dostrzegła ciemne sińce świadczące o męczącej podróży, którą miał za sobą. Jego spojrzenie było jednak czujne, szczególnie gdy zerkał w stronę Savary.

\- Jestem tutaj na polecenie Starszyzny - rozpoczął Lorlen, a Soneę przeszył zimny dreszcz na świadomość, że obecność Lorlena była częścią planu Gildii. - Dwa dni po waszym zniknięciu wybuchło zamieszanie. Przekonałem ich, że spróbuję sprowadzić was...

\- Gildia wie, gdzie jesteś? - Akkarin wszedł w mu słowo.

\- Nie. Nie mają pojęcia. Nie kontaktowałem się z nimi od opuszczenia miasta.

Akkarin skinął mu głową.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Vinara cię nie zdradziła - powiedział, tym samym sprawiając, że w oczach Akkarina pojawił się nagły błysk. Coś, co nazwałaby wdzięcznością. - Do Sarrina zgłosił się świadek, który widział was - zerknął na nią i Sonea wstrzymała oddech - kilka lat temu, w dokach.

\- Szlag - wyrwało jej się.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią i w jego oczach dostrzegła te same pytania, które wypełniły jej myśli: co widział świadek, czego dowiedziała się od niego Gildia? Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać.

\- Widział was, kiedy opuszczaliście magazyn. Sonea była cała we krwi. Później zatrzymaliście się nad wodą i... prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, co było dalej, bo przerwałem połączenie z Sarrinem. Ale nie zostawiliście miejsca na domysły.

Sonea mocno zacisnęła usta i odwróciła wzrok w stronę okna. Tamtej nocy Akkarin ją przytulił, a ona zatonęła w jego objęciach z ulgą, zanosząc się płaczem. Tamtej nocy jej serce jeszcze nie do końca wiedziało, co czuło na jego widok. Od tamtej nocy dzieliło ich kilka długich lat, lecz nie miało to znaczenia, bo choć wiele się zmieniło, Akkarin był jej bliższy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Teraz Gildia wiedziała o łączącej ich relacji i mogła wykorzystać to przeciwko nim. Jej spojrzenie poszybowało w stronę Lorlena. Czy na pewno mogli mu ufać?

\- Balkan był... jest, wściekły. Świadomość, że opuściłeś Gildię z, wybacz Soneo, Dziką, rozwścieczyła go do tego stopnia, że gotów był postawić na szali wszystko, by cię odszukać. Domyślił się, że ją szkoliłeś i... - westchnął ciężko. - Błagałem go, by się opanował i pozwolił mi za tobą jechać. Powiedziałem, że jeśli z tobą porozmawiam...

\- To wrócę z tobą do Gildii? - W głosie Akkarina był lód, który przeszył jej ciało zimnym dreszczem. - Albo, że wydam ją, w zamian za swoją niewinność? Tak myślałeś, Lorlenie?

\- Nie. Akkarin, ja... Nie. Nie myślałem tak. Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz.

\- To po co tutaj jesteś? - Dotychczas Akkarin był spokojny i można było powiedzieć, że nawet ucieszył go widok Lorlena. Jednak teraz to wrażenie rozmyło się w buzującym w nim gniewie. Sonea przysunęła się w jego stronę, czując narastający niepokój z każdą chwilą, gdy niebieskie oczy Lorlena przeskakiwały między nimi i wypełniały się rezygnacją.

\- Balkan postawił na nogi wszystkich Wojowników. Powiedział, że jeśli nie wrócisz do Gildii dobrowolnie, ściągnie cię tam wszelkimi środkami.

Sonea zmarła, czując, jak ziemia usuwa jej się spod stóp. Akkarin zerwał się z fotela, a ona poczuła jego niestabilną prezencję. Czuła jego gniew. I strach.

\- Akkarin. - Lorlen także wstał. - Wróć ze mną. Daj jej szansę, by uciekła i wróć ze mną do Gildii.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła i rzuciła się w stronę Lorlena, lecz Akkarin powstrzymał ją, w porę chwytając za ramię. - Nie - powtórzyła uparcie, patrząc Lorlenowi prosto w twarz i czując, jak jej oczy wypełniają się łzami.

\- Wiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobię - odparł chłodno Akkarin i zabrzmiało to tak, jakby był tego pewien.

Musiał wyczytać to z jego powierzchownym myśli. A może wystarczyło to, jak dobrze się znali.

\- Wiedziałeś, a mimo to, jesteś tutaj. Dlaczego?

\- Jeśli wrócisz dobrowolnie, pozwolą Sonei uciec, a tobie... A tobie darują życie.

Odebrało jej dech, a serce przeszył chłód tak dotkliwy, że zadrżała. W końcu jednak zrozumiała, dokąd to zmierzało.

\- NIE! - warknęła i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Akkarina. W jego ciemnych oczach zobaczyła to, czego bała się najbardziej. Decyzję. - NIE! - Chwyciła go za koszulę i wbiła wzrok w jego twarz. Patrzył na nią z żalem i tą delikatnością, którą zawsze budziła w jego oczach. Teraz rozdzierała jej serce na setki fragmentów.

\- Akkarin, nie. Nie bądź naiwny. Dobrze wiesz, że nie pozwolą ci żyć. Jeśli tam wrócisz, jeśli... - urwała, bo nie mogła złapać tchu. Drżała na całym ciele.

\- Soneo... - wymówił jej imię tak cicho, że ledwie je usłyszała.

\- Nie. Nie! Nie "soneuj" mi tutaj. Akkarin, nie zgadzam się - powiedziała i zadławiła się pierwszą falą przerażenia, która zakradła się do jej serca. Jeśli mu na to pozwoli, już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Była tego bardziej niż pewna.

\- To podstęp - syknęła, mrugając szybko, gdy łzy przesłoniły jej widok. - Przesłuchają cię, dowiedzą się o czarnej magii i zabiją za nią. Nie możesz się na to zgodzić! Musimy uciekać stąd, _teraz!_

\- Wtedy będą nas szukać tak długo, aż nas znajdą. Nigdy nie przestaną. O tobie mogą zapomnieć, ale nie o mnie. - Głos miał przepełniony goryczą.

\- Wolę uciekać z tobą do końca życia, niż pozwolić ci tam wrócić - wydusiła niemal błagalnie.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się i wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć jej policzka.

\- To ja cię w to wciągnąłem. Gdyby nie ja, nie musiałabyś przed nikim uciekać.

Strzepnęła z siebie jego dłoń, czując, jak ten dotyk topi jej serce. Nie mogła mu ulec.

\- Byłam świadoma, w co wchodzę. Pamiętasz? Jesteśmy w tym _razem_.

Nie odpowiedział, lecz w jego oczach pojawiły się wątpliwości. Przecież nie mógł wierzyć w dobre zamiary Gildii? Jeśli chciał tam wrócić tylko dla niej, nie pozwoli mu na to, choćby miała użyć siły. Nagle poczuła to typowe szarpnięcie, które przeszywało ją, gdy w pobliżu ktoś używał magii. Wiele źródeł, które rozbudziły jej zmysły. _Nie... To niemożliwe._

Niemal potykając się o własne nogi, podbiegła do okna i zamarła.

\- Magowie. Są tutaj... - wydusiła, widząc kilkadziesiąt zakapturzonych postaci, stojący wokół gospody. Zimowy wiatr poruszał ich płaszczami, ukazując skryte pod nimi krwistoczerwone szaty.

Ktoś zobaczył ją w oknie i nagle kilkanaście twarzy skierowało się na nią. Na ramieniu poczuła zdecydowany dotyk i ktoś odciągnął ją na bok. Zderzyła się z dzikim spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. Akkarin kipiał od złości. Wtedy Sonea przypomniała sobie o Lorlenie, który teraz odsunął się od okien i stanął na środku pokoju.

\- Ty! - ryknęła i rzuciła się na niego. Zanim zdążyła powalić go na ziemię, Akkarin złapał ją, kolejny raz ratując Administratorowi skórę. - Zdradziłeś nas! - wrzasnęła. - Mówiłeś, że nie wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy, a przyprowadziłeś ich tutaj!

Kolejny spróbowała się wyrwać, lecz Akkarin trzymał ją, mocno obejmując jedną ręką w talii, a drugą próbując unieruchomić jej rękę, którą sięgnęła do pasa.

\- Nie. To nie ja! Akkarin, uwierz, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego!

\- Łżesz! - krzyknęła, niemal zdzierając sobie gardło.

Przepełniała ją wściekłość tak dzika, że mogłaby zabić. Lorlen patrzył na nią w przerażeniu, co chwilą rzucając Akkarinowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Ten objął ją mocniej, jakby czując jej emocje. W tym momencie wychwyciła coś na obrzeżach jego myśli i znieruchomiała. Wołanie było nietypowe i zanim się zorientowała, usłyszała znajomy głos Takana.

_\- Akkarin!_ \- służący zawołał z rozpaczą, która wywróciła jej żołądek do góry nogami. _\- Mają Ceryniego! Złapali go kilka dni temu! Wiedzą, gdzie jesteście!_

Krępujący ją uścisk znikł. Odskoczyła od niego w niemym przerażeniu. Patrzyła w jego oczy, które wypełniały się mieszanką strachu i wściekłości, gdy docierało do nich to, co się stało. Sonea zatoczyła się po pokoju i wtedy jak przez mgłę usłyszała Savarę:

\- Co się stało?!

\- Gildia pojmała Cery'ego - odparł jak w transie Akkarin.

\- Co?!

Sonea nie była w stanie skupić się na ich słowach. W głowie miała mętlik, setki przerażających myśli i obrazów. _Cery... Cery... _Otaczający ich Magowie. Wyciągnęli to z niego. Musieli go...

Zbierało jej się na wymioty.

\- Wielki Mistrzu Akkarinie! - Niespodziewane wołanie dobiegło zza okna. Wszyscy czworo w pokoju znieruchomieli. - Wiem, że tam jesteś razem z tą dziewczyną. Dziką.

\- Balkan - syknął Akkarin i otoczył się tarczą.

Sonea zrobiła to samo, choć ledwo stała na nogach. Kręciło jej się w głowie i prawdę mówiąc, nie była w stanie walczyć. Musiała wpierw ochłonąć.

\- Zanim dojdzie do rozlewu krwi, chciałby zaproponować inne rozwiązanie. - Po tych słowach nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Nikt jednak nie drgnął. - Poddaj się, a pozwolimy ci żyć. Wrócisz z nami do Gildii, gdzie odbędzie się proces, na którym zostaniesz osądzony.

\- Kłamie - syknęła.

Akkarin zacisnął usta i obejrzał się za siebie. Sonea zdążyła jedynie wychwycić przelotne spojrzenie, które posłał Savarze. W jej sercu ożyły złe przeczucia.

\- Oddaj nam dziewczynę, a wyrok będzie łagodniejszy.

Wiedziała, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił, a jednak mimowolnie cofnęła się w stronę drzwi.

\- To Dzika, Akkarinie. Złamała prawo. Przymkniemy oko na to, że ją uczyłeś, jeśli tylko nam ją oddasz bez zbędnych scen.

\- Zabiją ją za to - warknęła za nią Savara. Sonea skinęła jej głową, bo wyglądało na to, że sachakanka miała podobne zamiary, co ona. Obie sięgnęły po sztylety.

\- Daje ci kilka minut na rozważenie mojej propozycji. Potem wkroczymy do akcji i nie będziemy tak otwarci na negocjacje.

Balkan ucichł i wtedy Akkarin powoli odwrócił się do nich. Patrzyli na niego w napięciu, lecz Sonea wiedziała, że decyzję podjął już wcześniej. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy nagle w głowie usłyszała wspomnienie głosu Takana - ._..pozwoli, byś go zniszczyła._

\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz - powiedziała, marszcząc twarz w gniewie - ale nie pozwolę ci na to. I nie dam im się złapać.

To mówiąc, dwoma krokami wyminęła go i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie.

\- Nie! - Usłyszała za plecami i wtedy szyby w oknach pękły z przeszywającym dźwiękiem. Rozległy się zaskoczone okrzyki Magów. Poczuła ich tarcze, gdy próbowali ochronić się przed spadającymi odłamkami szkła. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że otoczyła każdy z nich magią.

Chwyciła Akkarina za nadgarstek i zmusiła, by rzucił się z nią do ucieczki z chwilą, gdy z dołu dobiegły do nich pełne bólu wrzaski.

Savara prowadziła ich dalej wąskim korytarzem. Wiedziała, co robić, tak samo jak Sonea wiedziała, by zaatakować. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie między nimi, by obie zrozumiały, że nie miały innego wyjścia poza walką.

Na parterze poczuła wibracje magii i musiała uskoczyć, gdy uderzenie przebiło się przez drewniana podłogę i świsnęło tuż koło jej ucha. Puściła Akkarina. Wyminął ją i ruszył dalej za Savarą. Sonea odwróciła się, by posłać uderzenie kontratakujące w stronę niewidocznego przeciwnika. Przebiegli koło schodów i zobaczyli na nich kilku Magów w czerwieni. Zatrzymała ich ataki silną tarczą i rozerwała kilka stopni, robiąc w nich dziurę na wylot. Wojownicy zachwiali się, tak samo jak ona. Naruszyła konstrukcję budynku. Musiała skoczyć, by nie zapaść się wraz z odłamkami drewna.

Podążyła za Savarą, Akkarinem i Lorlenem. Administrator nie miał wyboru - musiał rzucić się z nimi do ucieczki, bo chwilę po tym, jak zaatakowała Magów szklanymi pociskami, pokój zalały uderzenie ogniowe i ogłuszające. W nozdrzach już czuła zapach palonego drewna.

Wpadli do pokoju na końcu korytarza i zatrzymali się przy oknie. Savara otworzyła je jednym ruchem i wskazała im sąsiedni budynek.

\- Musimy skakać - warknęła, z trudem łapiąc oddech, po czym wdrapała się na parapet i kocim ruchem znalazła się na drugim dachu.

Z korytarza posypał się na nich grad pocisków. Sonea i Akkarin jednocześnie rozpostarli wokół nich wzmocnioną tarczę. Odpowiedziała im zaciekłymi atakami. Zdała sobie sprawę, że choć byli czarnymi magami, tamtych było więcej. Nie mieli szans w starciu z trzydziestką wyszkolonych Wojowników. _Musieli_ uciec.

Jedno z uderzeń przebiło się przez tarczę i rozległ się krzyk Lorlena. Upadł na ziemię, chwytając się za ramię.

\- Tam jest Administrator! - krzyknął ktoś.

\- Lorlen! Tam jest Lorlen, przerwać atak!

\- Nie przerywać ataku! - wrzasnął głos, który rozpoznała, jako głos Balkana. - Nacierać! Chcę mieć ich żywych, lub martwych!

\- Ale Mistrzu, tam...

\- Powiedziałem: _atakować_!

Korytarz wypełniło kilkunastu Magów. Nie mogła skupić się na ich twarzach, bo utrzymywanie tarczy wymagało od niej zbyt dużo wysiłku. Na czole i plecach czuła pot. W ustach miała krew. Wirujące w powietrzu drzazgi musiały ją skaleczyć i nawet tego nie zauważyła. Nagle poczuła wibracje pod stopami i w podłodze pojawiła się dziura. Zobaczyła przez nią kolejnych Wojowników.

\- Lorlen, musisz skakać! - krzyknęła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zamierzali przerwać ataku, mimo że zabiją w ten sposób drugą najważniejszą osobę w Gildii.

Administrator podniósł się z ziemi i Sonea zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć wypaloną ranę w jego barku. Skrzywił się, wchodząc na parapet. Sonea wiedziała, że Savara mu pomoże. Wciąż czuła jej prezencję w pobliżu. Nie uciekła.

\- Teraz twoja kolej - warknął Akkarin.

Spojrzała na niego. Miał rozcięcie nad okiem, pot na twarzy i drzazgi we włosach. Skrzywił się, gdy tarcza zachwiała się pod naporem ataków.

\- Nie. Razem! - odkrzyknęła, by przebić się przez huk, gdy w podłodze pojawiła się kolejna dziura.

\- Choć raz mnie posłuchaj i skacz! - krzyknął, zwracając ku niej twarz. Był rozzłoszczony.

Uderzenie świsnęło tuż obok nich i Sonea zatoczyła się, bo deski pod jej stopami zaczęły się łamać.

\- SKACZ!

Zagryzła usta do krwi i weszła na parapet. Przez skokiem musiała opuścić tarczę, by wzmocnić drżące mięśnie. Odbiła się i... Zobaczyła, że zabraknie jej kilku centymetrów. Spadnie.

Okrzyk utkwił w jej krtani, gdy ktoś złapał ją za rękę. Uderzyła w ścianę całym ciałem, obijając sobie kilka żeber. Warknęła z bólu. Zadarła głowę i zobaczyła nad sobą skupione spojrzenie Savary.

\- Jesteś cięższa, niż mogłoby się wydawać - wycedziła z wysiłkiem i pomogła jej wdrapać się na dach.

Nie miała czasu na podziękowania. Odwróciła się w stronę gospody.

\- Akkarin!

Zobaczyła, jak próbował wejść na parapet, jednak musiał się schylić, gdy jedno uderzenie przebiło się tuż obok niego, niszcząc połowę okna.

\- Akkarin! - wrzasnęła z chwilą, gdy tuż pod nimi pojawiło się więcej Magów.

Padła na kolana, czując swąd palonych włosów. Uderzenie przeleciało tuż obok. Podniosła wzrok i wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Zachwiał się.

\- Skacz! - zawołała, czując, jak coś ściska ją za gardło. Dlaczego z nim nie została?!

Wtedy Akkarin osłabił tarczę i skumulowana magia uderzyła go w plecy. Wydała z siebie dziki okrzyk, bo miała wrażenie, jakby czuła jego ból. Ktoś chwycił ją za ramiona i zmusił, by wstała. Akkarin, z grymasem na twarzy, wyprostował się, wzmocnił tarczę i zaatakował Magów na dole.

\- Soneo, dalej! Akkarin zatrzymał ich, żebyśmy mogli uciec! - Głos Savary wydawał jej się odległy.

\- Nie zostawię go!

Czuła, jak jego prezencja słabnie. Miał coraz mniej mocy. Nie miał szans.

Zobaczyła, jak kolejne uderzenie przebijają się przez jego tarczę, raniąc go, zanim zniknęła zupełnie.

Upadł na ziemię i wtedy ataki na chwilę ustały.

\- NIE!

\- SONEO! - Savara zaczęła ciągnąć ją do tyłu z chwilą, gdy Magowie zalali ich kolejną falą pocisków.

Nie dostrzegła ich jednak. Obrazy, które widziała, wirowały zbyt szybko. W piersi czuła ból i pustkę jednocześnie. Pustkę, w miejscu, w którym zawsze czuła jego. Zniknął. Zanim zdążyła wyrwać się silnym ramionom Savary, sachakanka dotknęła jej skroni i Sonea osunęła się w ciemność.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Dobra, wirus z koroną sprawił, że mam w domu hołmofis połączony z domowym przedszkolem i serio... nie mam kiedy pisać... :( Na szczęście mam "zapas" na kilka rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że trzymacie się w zdrowiu. Tego nam teraz potrzeba. No i kilka słów o nowym rozdziale też się przyda... ;) Dajcie znać, co myślicie. A **kasiaeliza **jak zwykle betowała, za co jej bardzo dziękuję :)_

* * *

Ocknęła się, otworzyła oczy i zapadła się w chłód, który natychmiast ogarnął jej serce. Przez chwilę leżała nieruchomo i patrzyła na ceglany sufit. Nie wiedziała, gdzie była, ale nie interesowało ją to. Przed oczami wciąż miała ostatnie spojrzenie, które posłał jej Akkarin. Zamknęła oczy, czując łzy pod powiekami. Nie chciała pozwolić im spaść.

\- Soneo? - odezwał się znajomy głos.

Z trudem otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na twarz Lorlena. Wstrząsnęło nią to, co na niej zobaczyła. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, w których wciąż lśniły świeże łzy. Jego twarz była jeszcze bledsza, niż wtedy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zostali otoczeni. Usiadła i przełknęła rosnącą w gardle gulę.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała.

\- W podziemiach - odezwała się Savara i dopiero wtedy Sonea ją zauważyła. Siedziała pod ścianą i obracała w dłoniach sztylet. Gdy podniosła głowę, w jej oczach dostrzegła zmianę.

\- Akkarin...? - zaczęła, lecz urwała.

\- Nie wiem - odparła oschle. - Prawdopodobnie nie żyje.

Zacisnęła usta. Tuż obok usłyszała, jak Lorlen pociągnął nosem. Zerknęła na niego i smutek wypełnił jej serce.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy w Windrest?

\- Tak. Magowie szukają nas, ale ledwie garstka. Dostali to, co chcieli i szybko zniknęli z miasta. Przeczekamy najgorsze i ruszymy do Elyne.

Sonea drgnęła i posłała jej niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Nigdzie nie idę.

\- Nie masz wyboru.

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz.

Savara wbiła w nią chłodne spojrzenie, którego przestraszyłaby się, gdyby była jeszcze w stanie cokolwiek czuć.

\- Mają Akkarina! - podniosła głos, który odbił się echem w pustym pokoju.

\- On nie żyje, Soneo. - Savara wstała i zmrużyła oczy. - Zginął, żebyś mogła uciec. Uszanuj to i nie daj im się zabić.

Zagryzła zęby. Widziała, jak poległ. Czuła, jak jego moc kurczyła się, aż w końcu nie zostało z niej nic. W sercu, zamiast niego, miała pustkę. A mimo to nie chciała dopuścić do siebie, że Akkarin zginął. Przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze.

\- Magowie mają Ceryniego.

Wtedy zielone oczy Savary rozbłysły i pojawił się w nich ból.

\- Jego też pewnie zabili. A jeśli tego nie zrobili, zrobią to, gdy wyciągną z niego wszystko, czego potrzebują - odparła, choć jej głos nie brzmiał już tak pewnie.

\- Pozwolisz im na to?

Sachakanka nabrała do płuc głęboki, drżący oddech.

\- Moim zdaniem jest eskortować cię do Elyne.

\- Cóż, ja nie zamierzam dać się eskortować, chyba że chcesz nieść mnie całą drogę. Wracam do Imardinu. Mam tam niedokończone sprawy.

\- Soneo, Gildia tylko na to będzie czekać - odezwał się nagle Lorlen.

Spojrzała na niego. Teraz gdy w jej sercu była otwarta rana, Sonea zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak podobny był do Akkarina. Nie mogła znieść tego widoku, więc szybko opuściła głowę.

\- A ty, co zamierzasz, Administratorze? - zapytała beznamiętnie, patrząc w swoje kolana.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy dalej nim jestem. Próbowali mnie zabić. Być może sądzą, że jestem po waszej stronie.

\- A jesteś? - zapytała i wbiła w niego nieustępliwe spojrzenie.

Lorlen przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, a ona starała się odciągnąć myśli o tego, jak w znajomy jej sposób marszczył brwi.

\- N-Nie znam cię. Ani ciebie - dodał, zerkając na Savarę. - Ale wiem, że Akkarin cię kochał. Będę cię chronić tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

\- Nie musisz - mruknęła, czując ciężar w żołądku. - Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Nie wątpię. Ale jeśli chcesz wrócić do Imardinu, potrzebujesz kogoś, kto zna Gildię.

Otworzyła usta, lecz nie padło z nich żadne słowo. Miał rację. Skoro mogła mieć po swojej stronie Administratora Gildii, skorzysta z tej okazji.

* * *

\- Chyba oszaleliście - Savara warknęła za jego plecami, gdy wraz z Soneą wyszli z podziemi.

Chłodne nocne powietrze przedarło się przez jego płaszcz. Zadrżał z zimna i odwrócił się, by zmierzyć sachakankę wrogim spojrzeniem. Odkąd zaatakowała go w zaułku, nie ufał w żadne jej słowo. Prawda - uratowała mu życie, pomagając uciec z tamtej przeklętej gospody, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wcześniej groziła mu nożem. Była niebezpieczna i z wielką chęcią by się jej pozbył. I tak wpakował się w niemałe kłopoty, nie potrzebował dodatkowego, pod postacią tej nieobliczalnej kobiety.

\- Stajnie są gdzieś tam - Sonea wyminęła go i wskazała gdzieś przed siebie. - Nie musisz iść z nami - zwróciła się do Savary.

Wtedy tamta zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Z rozmowy między nią, a Soneą, Lorlen domyślił się, że łączyło ją coś z niejakim Cerynim, kimkolwiek do cholery on był. Wiedział też, że został on złapany przez Magów i to prawdopodobnie dzięki niemu tak prędko ich znaleźli. Lorlen dobrze wiedział, jakimi środkami mogli posłużyć się Magowie, by wyciągnąć od niego informacje i obawiał się, że obie kobiety nie miały szans na odnalezienie go żywego. Poczuł obrzydzenie na samą myśl o tym, jak daleko posunął się Balkan, by zdobyć Akkarina.

Żal złapał go za gardło, więc prędko odsunął od siebie myśli o Wielkim Mistrzu. Nie teraz. Musiał wrócić do Imardinu. Na smutek przyjdzie czas później.

\- Chodźcie - mruknął cichy głos Sonei i wszyscy w trójkę podążyli przed siebie.

Ulice były puste, a pod stopami chrzęścił im świeży śnieg. Lorlen szedł w milczeniu, mocniej owijając się płaszczem. Niemal zapomniał, jak dotkliwy potrafił być chłód bez ochrony magii, której nie używali z oczywistych powodów. Jego wzrok spoczął na plecach Sonei i coś w jego sercu zakuło go boleśnie. Do teraz słyszał w uszach rozdzierający krzyk, który wydobył się z jej gardła z chwilą, gdy Akkarin poległ. Ten dźwięk sprawił, że ugięły się pod nim kolana, a oczy zaszły łzami. To Savara kazała mu się podnieść i pomóc jej nieść nieprzytomną Soneę. Na szczęście Magowie prędko porzucili pościg. Gdy znaleźli schronienie, słońce zdążyło wyłonić się zza horyzontu, a walka wydała się jedynie koszmarnym wspomnieniem.

Sonea miała rację - ich konie wciąż były w stajni nieopodal miejskich murów. A raczej jej i Akkarina. Lorlen nie pamiętał, gdzie zostawił swojego wierzchowca. Gdy zbliżył się do wysokiego, jasnoszarego i smukłego ogiera, którym jeździł Akkarin, miał ochotę zakląć pod nosem. Znał tego konia i nie przepadał za nim. Z wzajemnością. Sonea, widząc jego niezadowolenie i słysząc nerwowe pochrapywanie ogiera, powiedziała:

\- Weź mojego. Jest wielki i uparty, ale łagodny.

W tej chwili zza boksu wyszła Savara, prowadząc konia o miodowym umaszczeniu.

\- Jedziemy? - mruknęła, wciąż wyraźnie niezadowolona z pomysłu powrotu do Imardinu.

Sonea skinęła jej głową i wdrapała się na grzbiet Aslo - tak nazywał się koń Akkarina - przypomniał sobie. Poklepała go po szyi i na moment przymknęła oczy. Lorlen zastanawiał się, co właściwie robiła. Medytowała? Wtedy jej powieki się uniosły i Lorlen przełknął ślinę na widok determinacji w jej ciemnym spojrzeniu. W tej dziewczynie, kobiecie, było coś, co przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę. Przypuszczał, że była jeszcze niebezpieczniejsza od czarnowłosej sachakanki. Przeklął swoje położenie. Dwie wściekłe, zdeterminowane kobiety i on jeden. To mogło wróżyć tylko dwie rzeczy - ból głowy i kłopoty.

Zatrzymali się po kilku godzinach. Savara rozpaliła ognisko, twierdząc, że byli na tyle daleko od głównego szlaku, że nikt nie zwróci na nich uwagi. Sonea przyniosła trzy białe króliki, które zjedli w milczeniu. Lorlen pierwszy raz jadł nieprzyprawione mięso, ale był tak głodny, że gotów był pochłonąć je nawet surowe.

Jego spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało w kierunku milczącej Sonei. Intrygowała go. Bo oto przed sobą miał kobietę, która skradła serce jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kogoś, kto przez lata nauki w Gildii za nic miał zaloty niezliczonych Nowicjuszek. Lgnęły do niego, choć traktował je z pobłażaniem. Akkarin zawsze powtarzał, że nie miał czasu na miłość. Uważał ją za słabość.

Jednak kiedy patrzył na Soneę, nie widział słabości, lecz siłę. Była ładna, musiał to przyznać, a z jej oczu biła ostrożność oraz inteligencja. Wiedział, że Akkarin znał ją od kilku lat. Czy od razu się w niej zakochał? A może to ona uwiodła jego?

\- Wygląda na to, Soneo, że kolejny Mag się w tobie zakochał. - Z zamyślenia wyrwał go niski głos Savary.

\- C-co? Nie! - zaprzeczył w pośpiechu, czując, jak się rumieni.

Sonea posłała mu niepewne spojrzenie pełne zdumienia.

\- Gapisz się na nią od dobrych kilku minut - zauważyła z pełnymi ustami Savara.

\- Nie, to znaczy, tak, ale nie dlatego, że...

\- O co chodzi? - Głos Sonei był zmęczony i gdy teraz na niego patrzyła, wydała mu się wręcz wyczerpana.

\- Ja... Ja tylko zastanawiałem się... - urwał, bo nie wiedział, jak miał powiedzieć to wprost, nie urażając jej. - Myślałem o tobie i Akkarinie.

Coś zapadło się w jej twarzy i Lorlen natychmiast pożałował, że zaczął ten temat.

\- Akkarin nigdy z nikim się nie związał i zastanawiałem się...

\- Dlaczego akurat ja? - ucięła gorzko. - Co w ogóle skłoniło cię, by myśleć, że Akkarin chciał się ze mną związać?

\- Znam go, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Widziałem, jak na ciebie patrzył.

Sonea odwrócił głowę, zanim zauważył w jej oczach świeże łzy.

\- Mówisz o nim, jakby żył - wydusiła.

\- Tego nie wiemy. Myślałem, że dlatego chcesz wrócić. By się przekonać.

\- I by uratować przyjaciela - odparła gniewnie i Lorlen zrozumiał jej reakcję. Był częścią Gildii. Gildii, która więziła kogoś, kto był jej bliski.

\- Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego - powiedział.

\- Masz rację. To wszystko jest moją winą. Tamtej nocy, w dokach, zabiłam szpiega. Akkarin chciał, żebym uciekła z miasta. Mówił coś o Elyne - dodała z ponurym śmiechem. - Nie zgodziłam się. Gdybym wtedy go posłuchała, to wszystko... Nie wydarzyłoby się.

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale Akkarin mówił, że przez lata pomagałaś mu bronić miasta. Nie poradziłby sobie bez ciebie.

Sonea jeszcze mocniej odwróciła twarz od ognia i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To prawda - wtrąciła Savara. - Opowieści o tobie krążą wśród Sachakan. Każdy szpieg, który do was zmierza, panicznie boi się spotkania z Zabójczynią z Imardinu.

Sonea rzuciła jej przelotne spojrzenie, po czym prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Przestań. To brzmi głupio.

\- Mówię poważnie. - Savara pochyliła się nad ogniem, który oświetlił egzotyczne rysy jej twarzy. - Chyba nie jesteś świadoma swojej sławy.

Nie odpowiedziała i Lorlen poczuł zimny dreszcz na karku. Jeśli ta niepozorna kobieta przerażała szpiegów, którzy od lat próbowali zabić Akkarina, kim musiała być podczas walki? Walczącą widział ją jedynie wczoraj i doskonale pamiętał nieokiełznaną moc, którą władała. Trudno było się temu dziwić, skoro to Akkarin uczył ją jak posługiwać się magią. Zawsze wymykał się wszelkim standardom. Sonea zdawała się być jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalna.

* * *

Do Imardinu mieli cztery dni drogi, pod warunkiem ograniczenia postojów do minimum. Sonea popędzała ich, czując jak z każdą chwilą, gdy byli coraz bliżej celu, jej serce rwało się do przodu. I tak nie mogła spać. Podczas gdy Lorlen i Savara leżeli nieruchomo na swoich posłaniach, ona wpatrywała się w niebo i odtwarzała każdą sekundę walki, która odebrała jej Akkarina. Raniła się tym bardziej, niż była w stanie przyznać. Wiedziała już, że popełniła błąd, atakując Magów. Może Akkarin miał plan, który oszczędziłby ich oboje? Nie. Wiedziała, co chciał zrobić. Chciał się oddać w ich ręce. Lecz ona w swojej głupocie i krótkowzroczności sprawdziła na niego jeszcze gorszy los. Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie, że zostawiła go za sobą. Powinien uciec pierwszy. To na nim zależało mu Gildii, nie na niej. Ona była jedynie przeszkodą.

Szelest po jej prawej stronie wyrwał ją z otchłani własnych myśli. Usiadła, w pośpiechu sięgając do pasa, lecz zobaczyła, że to Lorlen się przebudził. Patrzył na nią z tą samą ostrożnością, którą przywitał ją za pierwszym razem. Nie wiedział, co o niej myśleć. Tak samo jak ona, miał wobec niej mieszane uczucia. Byłaby ich świadoma, nawet bez czytania jego powierzchownych myśli.

\- Nie śpisz - stwierdził, mrugając, by odpędzić od siebie resztki snu.

\- Nie mogę.

Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale w jego oczach błyszczało zmartwienie i słowa same popłynęły z jej ust.

\- Myślę o... O tym, co się wydarzyło. O błędach, które popełniłam. To moja wina. Akkarin zawsze ostrzegał mnie, by nie działać pod wpływem emocji...

\- Wydaje mi się, Soneo - przerwał jej cicho - że sam Akkarin nie przestrzegał własnych zasad.

Poczuła, że zadrżał jej podbródek, ale opanowała nadciągającą falę wzruszenia.

\- Widzisz, on... - Lorlen przysunął się bliżej, jakby nie chciał obudzić śpiącej wciąż Savary. Sonea nie była pewna, czy sachakanka rzeczywiście spała, czy też przysłuchiwała się wszystkiemu. Nie miało to dla niej znaczenia. - Znam... znałem Akkarina, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Zawsze powtarzał, że miłość to strata czasu. Jeszcze jako Nowicjusz zazdrościłem mu powodzenia, którym cieszył się wśród dziewczyn.

Sonea przekrzywiła głowę. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie żadnego z nich jako nastolatków, a już tym bardziej nie rozumiała, jak Lorlen mógł nie wzbudzać zainteresowania innych kobiet. Był przecież przystojny, niemal tak samo jak Akkarin. Jedynie jego spojrzenie było zupełnie inne - łagodne, dodające otuchy i wypełnione błękitem współczucia. Akkarin patrzył zupełnie inaczej. Jego wzrok przyprawiał ją o dreszcz.

\- Myślę, że Akkarin bał się kochać. Nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa, a rodzicielska miłość była mu czymś zupełnie obcym. Kiedy wrócił z Sachaki, to znaczy wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem skąd, ale od razu zauważyłem był zupełnie inny. Teraz gdy o tym myślę, wszystko nabiera sensu. Przez lata czułem, że ukrywał coś nie tylko przede mną, ale także przed samym sobą. Nie doświadczył miłości w domu, a później to, co przeżył jako niewolnik... Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Lorlen zwiesił głowę i Sonea przyjrzała mu się uważnie, bo miała wrażenie, że w jego oczach dostrzegła łzy.

\- Mam do siebie żal - powiedział nagle, podnosząc na nią wzrok. - Byłem jego przyjacielem od dzieciństwa, a nie potrafiłem dostrzec tego, co się z nim działo. Powinienem był dać mu do zrozumienia, że może na mnie liczyć zawsze, ale... Chyba sam bałem się tego, co mógłby mi powiedzieć.

Sonea zacisnęła usta, bo w głosie Lorlena było tyle długo skrywanego bólu, że znów poczuła pieczenie pod powiekami. Ten mężczyzna znał jej Akkarina dłużej niż ona. Ale czy lepiej? Chyba tego właśnie żałował najbardziej.

\- Coś w nim zmieniło się jakiś czas temu. Teraz już wiem, że stało się to z chwilą, gdy poznał ciebie. Nie wiem, co mu zrobiłaś, ale wiem, że nagle w jego oczach zacząłem dostrzegać coś, czego nie było tam, odkąd powrócił do Imardinu.

Zakryła dłonią usta.

\- Przez lata był z tym sam. Z tym, co wydarzyło się w Sachace. Aż pojawiłaś się ty i dałaś mu nadzieję. Myślę, że gdyby nie ty, Akkarin poddałby się dawno temu.

Pierwsze łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy i Sonea otoczyła kolana ramionami i ukryła się w nich. Wstydziła się nie tylko płaczu, lecz także tego, co działo się z jej sercem. Poczucie winy rozrywało ją kawałek, po kawałku.

\- Nie płacz, Soneo. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. - Głos Lorlena zabrzmiał jeszcze łagodniej niż wcześniej. - Nie mamy pewności, że nie żyje.

Wtedy coś w nią uderzyło. Poderwała głowę i sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza. Lorlen obserwował ją w niezrozumieniu. Wreszcie Sonea wyciągnęła z ukrytej kieszeni pierścień. Oddychała szybko, patrząc na krwistoczerwony kamień i widząc w nim swoją ostatnią nadzieję. Jak mogła pomyśleć o tym dopiero teraz? Nasunęła go na palec i zamarła.

Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na wyciszeniu rozhulanych myśli. _Akkarin..._ wysłała w pustkę.

Czekała na jakikolwiek sygnał, znak.

Zacisnęła zęby, by nie zachłysnąć się przerażeniem.

Nic.

Cisza.

Bezdenna pustka.

Zerwała pierścień z palca i ze zduszonym okrzykiem bólu cisnęła go prosto w ogień.

* * *

Otworzył oczy, nabierając do płuc głęboki oddech, jakby wynurzał się spod wody. Wokół panował ten sam mrok, który odcinał go od zmysłów, lecz był pewien tego, co poczuł. Bolesne szarpnięcie, dobiegające prosto z jego serca. Nie rozumiał, co się stało, ani ile dni minęło od chwili, w której go tutaj zamknęli. Nie potrafił się jednak na tym skupić. Nie miał siły, by dłużej patrzeć w ciemność. Zamknął oczy, z trudem oddychając. Z każdą chwilą tracił więcej sił. Nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Kolejny raz osunął się w ramiona snu, który niósł ze sobą wyłącznie koszmary.

\- Oto i on, _Imardin — _syknęła z obrzydzeniem Savara. - Miałam nadzieję nigdy tu nie powrócić.

Sonea przewróciła oczami i szturchnęła piętami Aslo, by ten ruszył w dół zbocza. Wiedziała, że Savara próbowała ukryć przed nią fakt, jak bardzo pragnęła znów się tu znaleźć. Zauważyła, jak spinała się na imię Ceryniego. Dzięki temu, że miały wspólny cel, udało im się tak prędko dotrzeć na miejsce. Teraz patrzyła na zasnute szarością budynki Imardinu i czuła gniew. Każdy Mag w tym mieście gotów był ją zabić. Z wzajemnością.

Dotarli do Północnej Bramy i przeszli przez nią bez żadnych problemów. Strażnicy nie zwrócili uwagi na trzech zmęczonych podróżą wędrowców. Prawda była taka, że Sonea z trudem trzymała się w siodle. Od walki nie uzupełniła zapasów swojej mocy i musiała opierać się wyłącznie na własnych zasobach. Od czterech dni niemal nie zmrużyła oka. W piersi czuła ból i zaczęła się zastanawiać, na ile wynikał on ze straty Akkarina, a na ile ze zmęczenia.

Zostawili konie w miejskiej stajni. Aslo szturchnął ją pyskiem w ramie, jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć. Podrapała go między oczami i szepnęła:

\- Postaram się go znaleźć.

Wyszli na ulicę i popatrzyli po sobie. Nie mieli żadnego planu. Dotychczas skupiali się na powrocie. Teraz, gdy tu dotarli, znaleźli się w martwym punkcie.

\- Jakieś pomysły? - zapytała ich.

\- Owszem - mruknęła Savara. - Ty - wymierzyła w nią palcem - idziesz się przespać.

Sonea otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale sachakanka weszła je w słowo.

\- Bez urazy, wyglądasz jak trup. W takim stanie nie uratujesz nikogo, łącznie z samą sobą. Ja spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś od ludzi. Popytam też Złodziei.

\- Ja wrócę do Gildii - odezwał się Lorlen.

Spojrzała na niego, mocno marszcząc brwi.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Tylko tak mogę się przydać. Nic mi nie zrobią. Właściwie to oni zostawili mnie na pastwę losu. Powinni się z tego wytłumaczyć.

\- Lorlen...

\- Dowiem się, co z Akkarinem. Jeśli żyje, muszą go gdzieś przetrzymywać. Jeśli nie...

\- Dobrze - ucięła. - Będę czekać na was w gospodzie.

* * *

Kręciło mu się w głowie, gdy przekraczał bramę Gildii. Czuł się, jakby wkraczał na teren wroga i nie potrafił odgonić tego wrażenia. Idąc przez Dziedziniec, miał ochotę zawrócić.

Zaatakowali go. Zostawili. Wiedzieli, że był tam, gdy posyłali w nich grad pocisków, a mimo to Balkan nie przerwał ataku. Jak mógł czuć się swobodnie, wiedząc, że zmierza prosto w szpony człowieka, który nie miał żadnych skrupułów?

Wszedł przez wysokie drzwi i zatrzymał się na chwilę, bo kilka twarzy odwróciło się w jego stronę. Wiedział, że wyglądał dość osobliwie, z brodą i w brudnym, zniszczonym płaszczu. Jednak to nie jego wygląd sprawił, że ucichły rozmowy. Nie było go niemal dwa tygodnie. Wiele plotek musiało powstać już na jego temat.

Ruszył w górę, wykonując ćwiczenie mentalne, by zachować spokój. W końcu stanął przed drzwiami do swojego gabinetu i natychmiast wyczuł w nim kilka magicznych prezencji. Wszedł do środka.

Twarze obecnych - Balkana, Sarrina, Garrela i Osena, odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Ale to chłodne spojrzenie Arcymistrza Wojowników zatrzymało go w pół kroku. Lorlen zacisnął usta, czując potężny gniew.

\- Mistrzu Lorlenie - wycedził z udawaną grzecznością Balkan. - Co za niespodzianka.

Potoczył wzrokiem po zdumionych twarzach pozostałej trójki, aż ponownie wbił w Wojownika oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Zostawiliście mnie - warknął, zaciskając pięści.

\- Czyżby? - Szare brwi mężczyzny uniosły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie tam! Wiedziałeś, że byłem w sercu walki, a kazałeś im atakować dalej.

\- Doprawdy? - Balkan ruszył w jego stronę, krzyżując ręce za plecami. - Myślałem, że zostawiliśmy cię w towarzystwie nowych przyjaciół.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Byłem tam na twój rozkaz.

\- Właściwie, to był _twój_ pomysł - Balkan zauważył, mierząc go wzrokiem. - Przeszkodziliśmy w pogawędce? Jak szło przekonywanie Akkarina, by łaskawie wrócił z tobą do Gildii, hm?

Lorlen czuł, jak gniew wrzał tuż pod jego skórą.

\- Całkiem nieźle. Do momentu, w którym zjawiłeś się ty. Z armią Wojowników.

\- Czasem trzeba sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, więc musieliśmy się bronić.

\- I tak cię to zdziwiło? Nic dziwnego, że Sonea zaatakowała was z chwilą, gdy przedstawiliście swoje żądania. Spodziewałeś się tego Balkanie i było ci to na rękę, nie kłam!

\- Sonea? Widzę, że naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniliście. Miło w końcu poznać imię tej Dzikiej. Ona też jest w mieście? Była aż tak głupia, by tu wracać?

\- Gdzie jest Akkarin? - syknął, ignorując pytania Balkana. - Gdzie on jest?

\- Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji muszę odmówić odpowiedzi.

\- Nie masz prawa - warknął, robiąc krok do przodu, tak że teraz dzieliła ich zaledwie odległość jednego łokcia. - Odpowiadasz przede mną. Tak mówi prawo...

\- Cóż, Lorlenie, podczas twojej przyciągającej się nieobecności oraz niejasnych powiązań z tą Dziką i Akkarinem, musieliśmy podjąć decyzję o zawieszeniu twojej funkcji Administratora. - Oczy Balkana wypełniły się zwycięską iskrą, jakby czekał na tę chwilę długi czas. - Tak więc, wobec _prawa_, to _ty_ odpowiadasz _przede_ _mną_.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zabrakło mu słów. Cofnął się o krok i posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, po czym potoczył wzrokiem po reszcie obecnych. Patrzyli na niego ze strachem, ale też nieufnością. Jedynie Garrel triumfalnie uniósł kącik ust.

\- Nie możesz...

\- Mogę. Jak widzisz - Balkan warknął z wrogością, ustępującej fałszywej uprzejmości w jego głosie.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Odwrócił się, choć miał wrażenie, jakby to świat zawirował wokół niego. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, walcząc o zachowanie zimnej krwi. Musiał natychmiast stąd wyjść. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Akkarinem.

Balkan obserwował jego plecy z pobłażaniem, aż w końcu obejrzał się na Garrela i syknął:

\- Dopilnuj, żeby został w swoim mieszkaniu.

* * *

Patrzyła przez brudne okno na tonące w śniegu ulice. Zaczął padać z chwilą, gdy przybyli do miasta, zupełnie jakby przyciągnęli go ze sobą z Windrest. Udało jej się przespać kilka godzin, lecz czuła, jakby marnowała czas.

Ceryni mógł być gdzieś tam, pomyślała, zerkając w stronę Gildii, niewidocznej z jej okna, a ona siedziała tutaj i nie robiła nic, by go odnaleźć. Cała nadzieja w Savarze i Lorlenie. Nie przywykła do bycia zależną od kogoś i irytowało ją, że znalazła się w tej sytuacji.

Starała się nie wracać myślami do pustki, którą poczuła, gdy założyła pierścień. Nie wiedziała, czy popełniła błąd, ciskając go w ogień, ale nie potrafiła cofnąć czasu. I tak był nieprzydatny.

Nagle wśród ludzi zauważyła zbliżającą się Savarę. Patrzyła w dół, ukrywając twarz przed widokiem innych oraz mokrym śniegiem. Gdy weszła do pokoju, Sonea wstrzymała oddech. Savara miała w oczach strach. Znała ją od kilku dni, lecz nigdy dotąd nie dała po sobie poznać, by czegoś się bała.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, kilkoma krokami podchodząc bliżej.

\- Musielibyśmy być głupi lub ślepi, by tego nie wiedzieć. Całe miasto huczy o zdradzie Wielkiego Mistrza.

Sonea odsunęła się pod ścianę i zaparła o nią, bo miała wrażenie, że ziemia usuwa się jej spod stóp.

\- Ludzie różnie mówią. Podobno jutro ma odbyć się publiczny proces. Niektórzy wieszczą szybką egzekucję.

Zamknęła oczy i powoli osunęła się na podłogę. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, dysząc, gdy wszystko wokół zaczęło wirować. Jej serce wypełniło się sprzecznymi uczuciami. Ulga - on żył, żył, _żył_. Jej Akkarin żył. Nie straciła go. Jeszcze...

Egzekucja. Proces. Zabiją go. Zabiją go na oczach tłumu.

\- Soneo. - Savara złapała ją mocno za ramiona. - Hej, spójrz na mnie. Spójrz - dodała stanowczo i potrząsnęła nią. Wbiła wzrok w jej miodowe oczy. - Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Skinęła jej głową. Chciała w to wierzyć. Chciała wierzyć, że mogła jeszcze naprawić to, co zepsuła swoją głupotą.


	16. Chapter 16

Nawet gdyby Savara nie dowiedziała się procesie, następny dzień przyniósłby im tę informację w postaci gęstego tłumu, który zmierzał w stronę Gildii. Sonea i Savara wmieszały się w niego i sunęły wraz z nim w stronę widocznej przed nimi bramy. Ktoś za nimi z przejęciem opowiadał, że był to pierwszy raz od stuleci, gdy Gildia wpuszczała w swe mury tylu mieszkańców. Sonea czuła, jak z każdym krokiem robi jej się niedobrze. Zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądać proces? Czy Lorlen też tam będzie? Nie wrócił do nich i nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby je zdradził. Później jednak przypomniała sobie szczery smutek w jego oczach i przeczuwała, że musiało wydarzyć się coś, co go zatrzymało. Może miał kłopoty?

Przeszła pod bramą, czując na karku zimny dreszcz. Świadomie wchodziła w pułapkę, z której nie uda jej się wyjść, jeśli ktokolwiek rozpozna jej tożsamość. Savara po jej prawej stronie też wydawała się spięta.

Dziedziniec widziała już wcześniej, z okna Rezydencji, nie czuła się więc zupełnie obco. Powstrzymała się przed odwróceniem głowy w stronę domu Akkarina. Patrzyła jedynie przed siebie, na podwyższenie, które zostało zbudowane u podnóża uniwersyteckich schodów. Dostrzegła tam kilka postaci w czerwonych szatach oraz kilka w zieleni i fiolecie. Magowie wszystkich dyscyplin. Nie znała żadnej z tych twarzy.

Tłum się zatrzymał. Savara złapała ją za ramię i odciągnęła na bok, skąd miały nieco lepszy widok. Jeszcze przez kilkanaście długich minut nic się nie działo. Magowie wodzili wzrokiem po zbierających się mieszkańcach. Za każdym razem, gdy ich oczy zbliżały się do niej, Sonea opuszczała głowę. Serce w jej piersi dudniło głośno. Czuła nie tylko strach, lecz gniew.

\- Szanowni mieszkańcy Imardinu! - rozległ się znajomy głos i Sonea niemal otoczyła się tarczą.

_Balkan_.

Savara, jakby czując jej zdenerwowanie, mocno chwyciła ją za nadgarstek.

Balkan był mężczyzną w średnim wieku, a wzrok miał jasny i bystry. Sonea od razu zrozumiała, że miała do czynienia z człowiekiem inteligentnym, pozbawionym skrupułów.

_To Dzika, Akkarinie._

_Wrócisz z nami do Gildii, gdzie odbędzie się proces, na którym zostaniesz osądzony._

Zacisnęła zęby tak mocno, aż usłyszała, jak zgrzytnęły.

\- Za chwilę odbędzie się proces Wielkiego Mistrza Akkarina. Na pewno słyszeliście o jego zbrodniach, ale zanim przyprowadzimy go przed oblicze Starszyzny, pozwólcie, że przypomnę jego winy.

Krew uderzyła jej do głowy i Sonea poczuła, że nagle nie mogła złapać oddechu. Jej serce zalała fala wściekłości. Miała ochotę skoczyć Balkanowi do szyi, rozpruć ją własnymi dłońmi i patrzeć, jak umiera, dławiąc się własną krwią.

\- ...oskarżony o szkolenie Dzikiego maga.

Nie potrafiła skupić się na słowach Balkana, bo przy drzwiach od Uniwersytetu zobaczyła jakieś zamieszanie. Ktoś wszedł do środka i Sonea zrozumiała, że tam musiał być Akkarin. Zadarła głowę, by widzieć więcej.

\- ...utrudnianie śledztwa i ukrywanie Dzikiej na terenie Gildii.

Drzwi uchyliły się i Sonea wstrzymała oddech.

\- Przed wami Wielki Mistrz Akkarin. Proces uznaję za rozpoczęty.

Najpierw nie mogła nic dostrzec, bo wnętrze Uniwersytetu było ciemne. Wtedy poczuła wibracje silnej magii i w drzwiach pojawiło się kilku Wojowników. Tuż za nimi, otoczony potężną tarczą, szedł Akkarin. Wyszli na światło dzienne i po tłumie potoczył się nerwowy pomruk. Akkarin... nie przypominał mężczyzny, którego znała. Szedł, patrząc w dół i miał na sobie to samo ubranie, w którym widziała go ostatni raz. Kroki stawiał pewnie, choć powoli. Gdy znaleźli się na środku podwyższenia, zatrzymali się i wtedy podniósł wzrok.

Sonea ukryła usta w dłoniach, tłumiąc jęk. Co oni mu zrobili? Jego twarz była blada, lecz oczy... Wyglądały, jakby nie było w nich życia. Zwykle ciemne, teraz zdawały się całkowicie pogrążone w mroku. Nie odbijało się w nich nawet jaskrawe światło rzucane przez śnieg. Patrzył przed siebie tak, jakby nic nie widział.

Ból rozdarł jej serce tak mocno, aż w oczach poczuła łzy. Mimowolnie ruszyła w jego stronę, lecz Savara przyciągnęła ją z powrotem, wciąż trzymając jej przedramię.

\- Nie - syknęła jej do ucha. - Zobacz, Magowie.

Sonea z trudem oderwała wzrok od Akkarina i rozejrzała się. Savara miała rację. Obecnych było co najmniej pięćdziesięciu Magów w czerwieni. Kolana niemal ugięły jej się z rozpaczy. Jak miała go uratować, skoro nie miała sił, by walczyć nawet z dwójką magów?

\- Akkarinie, czy przyznajesz się do winy? - Balkan ruszył w jego stronę i zatrzymał się tuż przed falującą powierzchnią tarczy.

Spojrzenie Akkarina drgnęło i powoli przesunęło się w stronę Arcymistrza. Wyraz jego oczu pozostał niezmieniony. Wciąż ziała z nich przerażająca pustka. Balkan przypatrywał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Karą za zbrodnie popełnione przez Wielkiego Mistrza jest śmierć - powiedział głośno.

\- Nie... - wyszeptała błagalnie.

\- Oskarżony nie odpowiada na stawiane mu zarzuty, musieliśmy więc opierać się na relacjach świadków. Wiemy z nich, że Wielki Mistrz od kilku lat szkolił Dzikiego Maga i z naszych ustaleń wynika, że chciał użyć jej siły do zniszczenia swoich przeciwników.

\- Co za bzdury - warknęła, na co Savara szturchnęła ją ostrzegawczo.

\- Wiemy też o hańbiącym romansie z tą Dziką, w który zaangażował się w ciągu ostatnich lat.

Twarz Akkarina nawet nie drgnęła. Sonea zobaczyła jednak, że oddychał z trudem. Jego widok wykręcał jej serce i sprawiał, że była gotowa zrobić wszystko, by go bronić. Wiedziała jednak, że nie miała żadnych szans. Z chwilą, gdy się ujawni, zabiją nie tylko ją, lecz także jego.

\- Zwracam się więc do Starszyzny - to mówiąc, odwrócił się w stronę kilkorga Magów - o wydanie wyroku.

Sonea nie znała żadnego z nich. Nie dostrzegła ani Vinary, ani Lorlena. Oczywiście, że odsunęli od władzy tych, którzy mu sprzyjali. Nie powinno jej to dziwić. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że zarówno Uzdrowicielka, jak i Administrator, byli cali i zdrowi. Bo tego samego nie mogła powiedzieć o Akkarinie. Z każdą następną chwilą widziała, jak słabł. Do głowy przychodził jej tylko jeden pomysł - otaczająca go bariera uniemożliwiała mu regenerację. Jak Gildia mogła traktować go w ten sposób?

\- Starszyzna podjęła już decyzję - odezwał się ciemnowłosy Mag w czerwonej szacie. - Naszym zdaniem, Wielki Mistrz zasługuje na wygnanie.

Przez tłum potoczył się nerwowy szmer. Serce w jej piersi na moment stanęło.

\- Jak to…? - zdołała z siebie wydusić.

Wygnanie? Co to oznaczało? Powinna czuć ulgę, prawda? Dlaczego więc ogarnęło ją uczucie zupełnie odwrotne?

\- Myślałem, że go zabiją. Szkoda - powiedział ktoś za jej plecami i Sonea jedynie siłą własnej woli powstrzymała się przed wyłupieniem mu oczu.

\- Zanim jednak zapadnie wyrok, prosimy was, Magowie, abyście poparli naszą wolę - powiedział tamten i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

Przez otaczający ją tłum Sonea nie mogła niczego dostrzec. Jednak wtedy zobaczyła unoszące się kolorowe kule. Zielone i czerwone. Szybko pojęła, co oznaczały - głosowanie. Nie musiała ich liczyć, by wiedzieć, których było więcej. Zielonych. Oznaczało to tak, czy nie? Miała wrażenie, że lada moment osunie się na ziemię, lecz wtedy kolejny raz rozległ się głos Balkana.

\- Magowie poparli naszą decyzję, Akkarinie. Tym samym uznajemy cię winnego zarzucanych tobie czynów i skazujemy na wygnanie. Jeszcze dziś wyruszysz w stronę Sachaki.

\- Nie! - jęknęła z chwilą, gdy dłoń Savary znalazła się na jej ustach. Kilka twarzy odwróciło się w jej stronę. - Nie mogą, nie...

\- Przestań - syknęła, choć jej głos nie brzmiał tak ostro, jak powinien.

Dotychczas milczący tłum rozbrzmiał podniesionymi głosami. Sonea jeszcze przez moment widziała Akkarina, lecz po chwili podeszło do niego kilku Magów, zasłaniając jej tym samym cały widok. Część gapiów zaczęła zmierzać ku bramie. Ktoś szturchnął ją w ramię i zatoczyła się, ledwie stojąc na nogach. Próbowała odszukać go wzrokiem, ale zniknął.

Savara pociągnęła ją za sobą.

\- Musimy iść.

\- Nie. Nie zostawię go. Słyszałaś, dokąd go zabierają, nie mogę...

Wtedy zobaczyła, że sprowadzili go na dół. I usłyszała głosy:

\- Wypędzam cię Akkarinie. Nie wolno ci więcej postawić nogi na mojej ziemi.

Zamarła, wytężając słuch. Poprzez szmer ludzkich głosów i setek kroków, ledwie ich słyszała.

\- Wypędzam cię Akkarinie. Nie wolno ci więcej postawić nogi na mojej ziemi. - To samo zdanie, wypowiadane przez wiele głosów, zlewających się w jeden, przerażający pomruk.

Odebrało jej tchu. Nie mogła go już zobaczyć. Zniknął jej z oczu, więc odruchowo ruszyła w kierunku, w którym widziała go ostatnio. Zdawało się jej, że Savara nerwowo syknęła jej imię. Ktoś szturchnął ją w plecy.

\- Wypędzam cię Akkarinie. Nie wolno ci więcej postawić nogi na mojej ziemi.

_Nie, nie... Wracaj._

Przed sobą zobaczyła mur ludzkich ciał. Bronili jej przejścia do miejsca, w którym musiał być Akkarin. Szedł tamtędy, bo wraz z nim przesuwały się tamte głosy, jakby znacząc jego drogę. Zdało jej się, że mignął jej kawałek czerwonej szaty noszonej przez Wojowników. Spróbowała przecisnąć się między gapiami, lecz wtedy ktoś złapał ją za bark i całej siły pociągnął w tył.

\- Nie możesz tam iść. - Savara miała w oczach żywy strach.

Sonea nagle także go poczuła. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie chciała zrobić. Obejrzała się za siebie. Akkarin był coraz dalej.

\- ...na mojej ziemi. - Głosy oddalały się w stronę bramy.

\- Nie możesz mu teraz pomóc - dodała Sachakanka, oddychając ciężko. Patrzyła na nią rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem, jakby błagając ją, by zawróciła.

Oczy zapiekły ją od łez.

\- Cery jest gdzieś tam - Savara wskazała na otaczające ich budynki. - A cała Gildia jest tutaj. To nasza jedyna szansa.

Sonea rozumiała, a mimo to obejrzała się raz jeszcze. Jej serce rozdzierało się na pół z każdą sekundą. Przymknęła na chwilę powieki.

Otaczający ją chaos znikł. Ujrzała przed sobą ciemne oczy Akkarina, błyszczące w świetle ognia. A następnie twarz Ceryniego.

Jej kochany Ceryni. Znała go, odkąd tylko pamiętała.

Jej kochany Ceryni, który od zawsze ostrzegał ją przed tym wszystkim. Otworzyła oczy i wbiła spojrzenie w twarz Savary. Tamta zamrugała, jakby coś ją zaskoczyło.

\- Pospieszmy się - Sonea syknęła i ruszyła przed siebie.

Savara miała rację. Gildia była zbyt zajęta wyprowadzaniem Akkarina z miasta, by zauważyć dwie kobiety, które wślizgnęły się do środka Domu Magów. Dopiero gdy znalazły się w czterech ścianach, Sonea zaczęła trzeźwo myśleć. Skupiła się na otaczających ją prezencjach Magów i zrozumiała, że niewielu z nich postanowiło przegapić wydarzenie na zewnątrz. Nie mogła myśleć o Akkarinie. Gdyby to zrobiła, zawróciłaby na pięcie i pognałaby prosto w szpony kilkudziesięciu Wojowników.

\- Jak go znajdziemy? - Rozległ się zachrypnięty głos Savary.

Sonea rzuciła jej przelotne spojrzenie. Nie miała pojęcia. Jednak do głowy natychmiast przyszedł jej pewien pomysł, niemal równie samobójczy, co pojawienie się tutaj.

\- Zapytamy kogoś.

\- Co? - Savara zamarła w pół kroku i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ktoś musi wiedzieć, gdzie przetrzymują więźniów.

\- I myślisz, że ten ktoś dobrowolnie zdradzi ci taką informację?

\- Myślę, że nie. - Sonea ruszyła przed siebie, w stronę prezencji, którą czuła kilka pięter wyżej. - Myślę, że trzeba będzie go do tego _przekonać _\- dodała i niemal biegiem zaczęła wspinać się po krętych schodach.

Dotychczas jej kontakt z Gildią ograniczał się do pobytu w Rezydencji. Jak się właśnie przekonała, reszta Gildii była podobnie urządzona. Może brakowało jej przepychu, którego doświadczyła w domu Akkarina, jednak gdy znalazły się na drugim piętrze, jej stopy napotkały czerwony dywan. Skrzywiła się i ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza. Savara podążała za nią w milczeniu i Sonea pierwszy raz poczuła, że Sachakanka zdała się na nią całkowicie. Musiało kosztować ją to wiele zaufania.

Im bliżej były prezencji, za którą podążała, tym dziwniejsze ogarniało ją przeczucie. Nie mogła jednak zrozumieć dlaczego. W końcu zatrzymała się przed drewnianymi drzwiami i wbiła wzrok w złotą klamkę. Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co jest? - Savara za jej plecami nerwowo rozejrzała się wokół.

\- Blokada. Ktoś nałożył na te drzwi magiczny zamek.

\- Dlaczego? - Savara przysunęła się bliżej i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Jej ciemnobrązowe palce zatrzymały się milimetry od drzwi. - Rzeczywiście. Potrafisz to rozbroić?

Sonea prychnęła pod nosem i poruszyła barkami, jakby rozgrzewała się przed ćwiczeniami.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale zajmie mi to chwilę.

\- Będę pilnować, czy nikt się nie zbliża.

Sonea wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie. Akkarin powiedział jej kiedyś, że niewielu Magów używało rąk do posługiwania się magią. Podobno zrezygnowano z tego setki lat temu, tak samo jak z wyższej magii.

Zmarszczyła brwi, wysilając wszystkie zmysły, by złamać blokadę. Jednak ktokolwiek ją nałożył, nie mógł mierzyć się z tym, czego nauczył ją Akkarin. Nie istniał zamek, którego nie potrafiła rozpracować. Na czole poczuła pierwsze krople potu.

\- I jak? - Głos Savary zabrzmiał odlegle.

\- Już... prawie... - odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Blokada opadła, a Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą. Pchnęła drzwi do środka i tej samej chwili zatrzymała się jak wryta.

* * *

Domyślił się, co planują, z chwilą, gdy zaprowadzili go do tego pokoju. Akkarin musiał żyć. W przeciwnym wypadku nie kłopotaliby się z zamykaniem go w czterech ścianach. Skoro chcieli mieć go pod kontrolą, musiał istnieć plan, który mógłby zakłócić. Wojownicy skinęli mu głowami i wyszli. Po chwili poczuł, jak blokują drzwi. Wiedział, że nie zdoła ich otworzyć i poczuł jeszcze większą wściekłość.

_Mogę. Jak widzisz._

Słowa Balkana krążyły mu w głowie jak irytujący owad. Nie mógł odgonić od siebie ani wyrazu jego twarzy, ani nutki triumfu w jego głosie. Od jak dawna czekał na taką sposobność? Czy od zawsze pragnął tej władzy?

Zostawili go samego z tymi myślami na kilka długich godzin. Nadszedł wieczór, gdy wreszcie poczuł czyjąś obecność za drzwiami i do pokoju wszedł Balkan. Lorlen wstał i zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wybacz, że kazałem na siebie czekać, Lorlenie.

\- Wyjaśnij mi, Balkanie, dlaczego tkwię tutaj zamknięty, podczas gdy ty knujesz coś za moimi plecami? - syknął.

Wojownik zatrzymał się dwa kroki od niego i uniósł głowę z wyższością. Jego spojrzenie przetoczyło się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, po czym zatrzymało się na oknie.

\- Będziesz miał stąd dobry widok - zauważył.

Lorlen poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na karku. Zmusił się jednak by zadać kolejne pytanie.

\- Widok, na co?

\- Na proces.

\- Gdzie jest Akkarin? - warknął i dwoma szybkimi krokami znalazł się tuż przed Balkanem. Tamten wzdrygnął się, lecz nie cofnął przed nim.

Spojrzał mu w oczy i ogarnęła go kolejna fala wściekłości. Ten mężczyzna przetrzymywał jego przyjaciela. Widział, w jakim stanie był Akkarin, gdy przegrał walkę i ogarnęły go najgorsze obawy.

\- Gdzie go przetrzymujesz? Co chcesz z nim zrobić?

Balkan parsknął i oddalił się w stronę okna.

\- Obiecałem mu proces, więc go dostanie.

\- Chcę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Jak śmiesz wysnuwać takie żądanie, Lorlenie? - Balkan niemal się roześmiał. - To ja przyszedłem, żeby zadawać pytania.

Zimny dreszcz przeszył jego plecy.

\- Twoja współpraca złagodzi karę, która czeka cię za kolaborację z Akkarinem i Dziką. Zacznijmy więc od początku, co ty na to? Kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że Akkarin ukrywał ją w swoim mieszkaniu?

Lorlen zacisnął usta, gdy przez jego głowę przemknęły setki pytań i wątpliwości.

\- Nie rób takiej miny. Znaleźliśmy w Rezydencji wiele rzeczy, które świadczą o tym, że mieszkała tam kobieta. Wierny sługa Akkarina, jak widać, nie zdążył spalić wszystkiego. Ale nie martw się, pracujemy nad rekonstrukcją tego, co spłonęło w piecu.

Nie mógł pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo zaskoczył go tą przenikliwością. Po części dlatego, że sam nie wiedział, co jeszcze mogli znaleźć, a po części dlatego, że domyślał się, że były to niezbite dowody na znajomość przez nich czarnej magii.

\- Lorlenie, pomyśl. Jaki jest sens nadstawiać karku dla niego i tej Dzikiej? Po co wybierać milczenie, skoro i tak im nie pomożesz?

\- Ruszyłem za Akkarinem i Soneą na twoją zgodę. W zamian za to niemal nie zginąłem od waszych ataków. Teraz zamykasz mnie, jak więźnia i oczekujesz, że będę tańczył, jak mi zagrasz? Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy, Arcymistrzu.

Siwe brwi Balkana uniosły się w zdumieniu, którego nie zdążył ukryć. Szybko jednak odzyskał swoją poprzednią hardość.

\- _Waszych_ _ataków_? Lorlenie, ty naprawdę uważasz Gildię za swojego przeciwnika? Czyżbyś stracił z oczu to, co najważniejsze? Mówimy o Wielkim Mistrzu, który złamał prawo, szkoląc Dziką, wchodząc z nią w jakiś odrażający romans i na dodatek uciekł z nią. Nie sądzisz, że to on jest prawdziwym wrogiem?

Milczał. Balkan nie znał nawet połowy prawdy i dopóki nie dowie się, co skłoniło Akkarina do szkolenia Sonei, nigdy nie zrozumie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Jednak nie mógł zdradzić mu, że Akkarin i Sonea byli w rzeczywistości czarnymi magami, stojącymi na straży bezpieczeństwa Gildii. Balkan nigdy by mu nie uwierzył. Lorlen pomyślał, że nigdy nie było to możliwe i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zrozumiał decyzję Akkarina o ukrywaniu swojej przeszłości.

\- Co wiesz o Akkarinei i tej Dzikiej? Czym przekupiła go, by ją nauczał? Co planowali?

Lorlen wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Rozległo się poirytowane westchnięcie z usta Balkana.

\- Proces rozpocznie się jutro. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie i zechcesz nieco poprawić swoją sytuację, daj mi znać.

Wojownik ruszył w stronę drzwi i wtedy Lorlen zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze. Podniósł głowę i rzucił za odchodzącym Balkanem:

\- Nawet nie próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać. Boisz się go.

\- Lorlenie. - Balkan powoli obejrzał się przez ramię. - Wszyscy powinniśmy się go bać.

Niemal dokładnie dzień po tej rozmowie obserwował przez okno gromadzący się na Dziedzińcu tłum. W piersi czuł ciężar, który nie pozwalał mu normalnie oddychać. W końcu setki ludzkich sylwetek wypełniły podnóże Uniwersytetu i zamarły w oczekiwaniu. Przez zamknięte szczelnie okno nie mógł usłyszeć żadnego słowa. Wtedy ujrzał ośmiu Wojowników, którzy otaczając Akkarina, wyprowadzili go naprzeciw tłumowi. Lorlen mocno zacisnął pięści. Nie potrafił mu pomóc. Tak samo, jak przez te wszystkie lata. Lecz teraz było już za późno.

Myślał, że proces potrwa długo, lecz zanim się spostrzegł, stojący po prawej stronie Balkana Magowie, zawiesili nad głowami zielone kule światła. Nie miał pojęcia, na co go skazali. Przez krótki moment miał nadzieję, że nagle gdzieś z tłumu wyłoni się Sonea i odwróci los, który zawisł nad głową Akkarina. Jednak wtedy policzył czerwone szaty Wojowników i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miałaby żadnych szans. Nawet jeśli tam była, musiała być tego równie boleśnie świadoma, co on. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i Lorlen, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, osunął się na podłogę.

Musiał stracić poczucie czasu, bo nagle za drzwiami poczuł wibracje magii.

Zerwał się na równe nogi. Przyszli po niego? Tak prędko?

Drzwi otworzyły się, a serce w jego piersi zamarło.

Zamrugał kilka razy, by osuszyć resztki łez i wbił spojrzenie w zdumioną twarz Sonei.

Tuż za nią rozpoznał Savarę. Obie patrzyły na niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami. To Savara ocknęła się pierwsza.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałam - mruknęła.

Sonea prędko weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Jej czujne spojrzenie nie opuściło jego twarzy nawet na moment.

\- Skąd się tu wzięłyście? - zapytał i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na pustoszejący Dziedziniec. - Co... Co z Akkarinem?

\- Skazali go na wygnanie do Sachaki. - Głos Sonei okazał się zachrypnięty i słaby. - Wróciłyśmy po Cery'ego.

\- Och - wymsknęło mu się, bo przez bardzo krótką chwilę pomyślał, że może chciały go uwolnić.

Sonea musiała zobaczyć to w jego oczach, bo dodała szybko:

\- Wyciągniemy cię stąd. Ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy - powiedziała, także podchodząc do okna. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz i skrzywiła się. Gdy światło padło na jej twarz, Lorlen zauważył sińce pod jej oczami i wysuszone, opuchnięte usta. - Mamy mało czasu. Gdzie Gildia przetrzymuje więźniów?

Lorlen mrugnął kilka razy, próbując skupić na pytaniu. Wciąż myślał o tym, co powiedziała mu przed chwilą. Wygnanie. Sachaka. Wysłali go na pewną śmierć. Balkan tak bardzo bał się wykonać wyrok osobiście, że wolał, by ktoś inny zrobił to za niego.

\- Wię...Więźniów? Z tego co wiem, od dziesiątek lat Gildia nikogo nie więziła...

\- Ale teraz przetrzymują gdzieś Cery'ego - wtrąciła gniewnie Savara.

Lorlen zerknął na nią. Wciąż czuł do niej lekką niechęć po tym, jak potraktowała go w Windrest, ale przecież nie mógł jej się dziwić.

\- Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy, to podziemia.

Sonea oderwała wzrok od okna i na krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oboje wiedzieli, że resztę tej rozmowy musieli odłożyć na później.

\- Prowadź - powiedziała i skinęła mu głową.

Mieli sporo szczęścia, że Magowie nie zdążyli jeszcze wrócić. Po drodze Lorlen powiedział Sonei i Savarze, że prawo nakazuje, by wyprowadzić wygnanego poza granice miasta. Dalej zostaną z nim tylko Wojownicy i jeśli się nie myli, Balkan. Domyślał się, że Arcymistrz Wojowników będzie chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć moment, w którym Akkarin przekracza granicę i przestaje być jego zmartwieniem.

Użyli rzadko używanego przejścia między Domem Magów, a Domem Uzdrowicieli. Lorlen zawsze uważał to za dziwne, lecz kiedyś więźniów przetrzymywano właśnie w pobliżu Uzdrowicieli. Najprawdopodobniej miało to wpływ z ich umiejętnościami oddziaływania na ludzkie ciało. Wolał nie myśleć, w jakim celu używali tej zdolności w stosunku do więźniów. Gdy zbliżyli się wejścia do podziemi, Sonea zatrzymała ich.

\- Ktoś tu jest. Jakiś mag - wyszeptała.

\- Zajmę się nim - powiedziała bez namysłu Savara. - Wy idźcie dalej.

Po tych słowach ruszyła korytarzem, który wskazała Sonea, a oni zeszli na dół. Podziemia były pogrążone w mroku. Chciał rozpalić kulę światła, lecz wtedy Sonea złapała go za nadgarstek i wysłała:

_\- Nie. Jeśli nie jesteśmy tutaj sami, ktoś może nas zauważyć._

Skinął jej głową, lecz szybko dotarło do niego, że nie widziała jego twarzy.

_\- Będę tuż za tobą._

Sonea ruszyła dalej, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu jej uścisk pozostał na jego ręce.

_\- Dlaczego cię zamknęli?_

_\- Balkan uważa mnie za zdrajcę._

_\- Ma rację?_

_\- Zaatakował mnie w Windrest. To on zdradził mnie. Ale teraz to już bez znaczenia. Jeśli znajdziemy tego twojego Cery'ego..._

_\- Szsz. Coś słyszę._

Puściła go i ledwie widział kształt jej sylwetki tuż przed sobą, gdy zatrzymała się kilka kroków dalej. Trwali w bezruchu przez kilkanaście długich sekund, aż nagle nad ich głowami uniosła się przyćmiona kula światła. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj sami - odparła, a jej kula uniosła się aż pod sam sufit.

Lorlen mógł rozejrzeć się i zrozumiał, że stali pośrodku długiego korytarza. Po obu jego stronach wznosiły się idealnie gładkie ściany. Nie wyglądało to na więzienie. Wtedy do niego dotarło.

\- Ściany - mruknął. - Musimy szukać za nimi.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi, lecz po chwili w jej oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Podbiegła do muru i przyłożyła do niego obie dłonie. Zamknęła oczy i Lorlen poczuł wibrującą wokół niej magię. Sam podszedł do równoległej ściany i naśladując Soneę, skupił się na znalezieniu prezencji żywej osoby.

Była to mozolna praca. Przesuwali się do przodu powoli. Otaczająca ich cisza dźwięczała mu w myślach. Co jakiś czas słyszał jedynie sfrustrowane prychnięcia za swoimi plecami. Nagle jednak Sonea powiedziała:

\- Tutaj. - Jej pozornie spokojny głos zdradził mu jednak jej zdenerwowanie.

Kilkoma krokami znalazł się tuż obok niej i faktycznie wyczuł za ścianą coś, co mogło być kimś żywym.

\- Pomóż mi - syknęła i Lorlen pomyślał, że być może Sonea wciąż była osłabiona. Jej wygląd tylko utwierdzał go w tym przekonaniu.

Wspólnymi siłami zmusili cegły, by te ruszyły się z miejsca i utworzyły przejście, w którym mogliby się zmieścić. Natychmiast w jego nozdrza uderzył przykry zapach. Światło nad ich głowami wślizgnęło się do środka i wtedy rozległ się zduszony okrzyk Sonei:

\- Cery!

Zobaczył jego zwiniętą w kłębek sylwetkę. Przez krótką chwilę pomyślał, że należała ona do dziecka. Sonea kilkoma krokami znalazła się przy nim i dotknęła jego nieruchomych ramion.

\- Cery... - wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem.

Lorlen wszedł do środka, czując na karku zimny dreszcz. Cela była szeroka na kilka kroków i na tyle samo długa. Teraz gdy znaleźli się tu w trójkę, musiał uważać by nie nadepnąć na klęczącą Soneę.

Przewróciła go na plecy i wtedy Cery wydał z siebie bolesny jęk.

\- To ja. Sonea. Zabieramy cię stąd, słyszysz? - powiedziała szybko i Lorlen widział, jak jej wzrok chaotycznie przeskakuje po zwijającym się w bólu chłopaku.

Poczuł, że skumulowała wokół siebie magię i zaczęła go leczyć. Cery rozluźnił się trochę i w końcu otworzył oczy. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na twarzy Sonei.

\- Soneo... - wycharczał przez wysuszone gardło.

Przerwała leczenie i dotknęła jego policzka. Następnie odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy. Pod nimi ukrywały się sińce i zaschnięta krew.

\- Ciii... - Lorlen usłyszał w jej głosie łzy. - Jest ze mną też Savara. Dasz radę iść?

Ceryni, słysząc imię sachakanki, mrugnął kilka razy, po czym skinął głową. Lorlen pochylił się, by pomóc mu wstać, lecz wtedy tamten znieruchomiał i posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Kto to? - wydusił.

Sonea obejrzała się na niego.

\- To Lorlen. Przyjaciel.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś ścisnęło go za krtań. Posłał jej słaby uśmiech, na co skinęła głową.

Wspólnymi siłami pomogli Ceryniemu wstać i wyjść przez wąskie przejście w murze. Lorlen nie myślał o zapachu, który bił z jego zabrudzonych ubrań, a także skóry i włosów. Jeśli dobrze liczył, Magowie przetrzymywali go tutaj najwyżej dwa tygodnie. Czy to możliwe, że cały ten czas, chłopak spędził w całkowitej ciemności, bez wody i jedzenia?

Musieli go niemal wnieść po schodach. Na korytarzu Lorlen mocniej chwycił zwisająca mu przez ramię dłoń Cery'ego i zerknął na Soneę. Miała mocno zaciśnięte w gniewie usta, zaczerwienione oczy i rozglądała się czujnie w każdą stronę. Nagle usłyszeli kroki, lecz Lorlen szybko rozpoznał, że to była Savara. Widząc ich w końcu korytarza, na moment zwolniła, lecz sekundę później zaczęła biec. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi, a jej spojrzenie utkwiło w Cerynim, który na przemian tracił i odzyskiwał przytomność. Poruszyła ustami, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mogła znaleźć słów. Lorlen był pewien, że widział, jak jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- Savara - mruknęła Soneą, ponaglając ją.

\- M-magowie wracają - odparła tamta, odrywając wzrok od byłego więźnia. - Musimy się stąd wynosić.

\- Użyjemy tuneli. - Sonea odpowiedziała w pośpiechu i Lorlen zmarszczył brwi. Jakich tuneli? - Musimy dostać się do Rezydencji.

\- Przecież to po drugiej stronie Gildii - jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł ich zauważyć.

Sonea zamilkła na moment, lecz jej oczy poruszały się nerwowo, jakby odtwarzała w głowie jakąś mapę.

\- Podziemia ciągną się pod całą Gildią i miastem. Wejście w rezydencji nie może być jedynym - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Och. Takie tunele - wyrwało mu się.

Jej brązowe spojrzenie poszybowało w górę i zatrzymało się na jego twarzy.

\- Podobno zostały zamurowane setki lat temu. Nie wiedziałem, że to nieprawda - przyznał.

Sonea wykrzywiła usta w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Na pewno byłeś Administratorem tego całego bałaganu? - rzuciła.

Lorlen otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy usłyszeli czyjeś głosy.

\- Prędko. Wracamy do podziemi - syknął.

\- Nie, tylko nie tam... - rozległ się cichy głos Ceryniego.

Sonea parsknęła pozbawionym radości śmiechem.

Wtłoczyli się z powrotem do korytarza, z którego dopiero co wyszli. Savara przejęła od niego Cery'ego. Lorlen ruszył przed siebie, za wszelką cenę próbując przypomnieć sobie plany, które widział ponad dziesięć lat temu. Natknął się na nie przez przypadek i szybko odłożył na bok, myśląc, że były nieaktualne. Teraz żałował tego z całego serca.

Gdy Lorlen w końcu znalazł przejście, Sonea miała ochotę rozpłakać się ulgi. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie był koniec. Mając w tym wprawę, pomogła mu otworzyć wejście do tuneli. Weszli do środka i wtedy szybko zasunęła za ich plecami cegły.

* * *

Nie znała tych korytarzy. Nigdy nie zapuszczała się tak blisko Gildii w obawie, że ktoś odkryje jej obecność. Zaczęła prowadzić ich wąską ścieżką. Co jakiś czas przystawała, by sprawdzić, czy nie przegapiła przejścia na inny poziom, lub ukrytego zakrętu. W końcu jednak rozpoznała, gdzie byli i choć spodziewała się znaleźć w zupełnie innym miejscu, w jej serce wstąpiła nadzieja.

Wyprowadziła ich jak najbliżej stajni, w której zostawili konie. Świeże powietrze przyjemnie połaskotało jej twarz i Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą. Udało się, pomyślała. Jednak nie potrafiła czuć satysfakcji. Odciągnęła myśli od Akkarina i tego, gdzie mógł teraz być - czy już za granicami miasta?

Zbliżał się zmrok, lecz resztki światła dziennego rzuciły przerażający obraz na stan Ceryniego. Miał krew nie tylko na twarzy, lecz także dłoniach i Sonea z przerażeniem zauważyła, że brakowało mu na nich kilku paznokci. Na tyle jego głowy dojrzała wciąż sączącą się ranę, jakby wielokrotnie uderzał nią w coś twardego. Usta miał wyschnięte i poranione. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

\- Musimy zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce - powiedziała Savara, która pomagała mu stać.

Cery w odpowiedzi mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Sonea przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy istniało takie miejsce, aż nagle do niej dotarło. Podeszła bliżej Savary i ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Znam jedno. To sprawdzone miejsce, ale upewnij się, by nikt was nie śledził - powiedziała i dotknęła jej ramienia, by wysłać jej obraz tamtego domu w lesie, do którego zabrał ją Akkarin, a wraz z nim drogę, która tam prowadziła.

W oczach Savary pojawiła się wdzięczność, lecz niemal od razu rozbłysła w nich wątpliwość.

\- A co z wami? - zapytała, rzucając pytające spojrzenia na nią i stojącego obok Lorlena.

Sonea odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie, aż wreszcie były Administrator Gildii skinął jej głową. Zrozumiała, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

\- Mamy niedokończone sprawy - odparła, szukając w jego oczach potwierdzenia, że dobrze zrozumiała jego zamiary. Gdy znów przytaknął, spojrzała ponownie na Savarę. - Ruszajcie. Jeśli będziemy mieli dość szczęścia, spotkamy się wszyscy w miejscu, które ci pokazałam.

Sachakanka przez moment trwała w bezruchu, a jej miodowe oczy przesuwały się po jej twarzy. Gdy pierwszy raz się spotkały, Sonea uznała, że były chłodne i pozbawione emocji. Teraz jednak widziała w nich nie tylko wdzięczność, ale także sympatię. Miała szczerą nadzieję jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczyć.ą

\- Dziękuję, Soneo - powiedziała Savara, lekko schylając głowę i Sonea dobrze wiedziała, za co jej dziękowała. Zostawiała Ceryniego pod opieką kogoś, komu zależało na nim równie mocno jak jej i ta myśl ogrzewała jej serce.

Po tych słowach Savara zniknęła w drzwiach stajni. Sonea kiwnęła Lorlenowi, by za nią podążył. Ruszyli wąską ulicą w stronę slumsów. Zimowe słońce już zaszło i mrok otulał ich, dając im złudzenie anonimowości.

\- To dokąd właściwie zmierzamy? Chcesz odbić Akkarina? - głos Lorlena był nieco zachrypnięty. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby czuł się zagubiony. Wiele wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin, począwszy od ich powrotu do Imardinu, poprzez wygnanie Akkarina i wyciągnięcie Ceryniego z niewoli.

\- Chcę - odparła i wsunęła dłonie w kieszenie zimowego płaszcza. - Ale najpierw musimy odwiedzić pewnego znajomego i zadać mu kilka pytań. Gdy leczyłam Cery'ego, wyciągnęłam z jego myśli miejsce, w którym ukrywał się wcześniej razem z Einarem.

Lorlen nie mógł mieć pojęcia, o kim mówiła, więc nie wiedząc czemu, zaczęła tłumaczyć:

\- Einar jest zbiegiem z Sachaki. Był niewolnikiem Kariko. Spotkaliśmy się jakiś czas temu. Zapewne pamiętasz zniszczony dom w slumsach? - Zerknęła na Lorlena i zobaczyła, że przytaknął. - Tamtego dnia szpieg zabił matkę Einara, Aylę. Rzuciłam się za nim w pościg i skończyło się to na mało rozsądnej walce w moim dawnym mieszkaniu.

\- Walczyłaś wtedy ze szpiegiem? - zapytał ze zdumieniem w głosie.

\- Tak. Tak samo jak później w Coldbridge. Z tą różnicą, że za drugim razem już nie udało mu się uciec.

Usłyszała, że Lorlen wciągnął do płuc nerwowy oddech.

\- Gdy Akkarin przywiózł cię do rezydencji, myślałem, że już po tobie - mruknął.

\- Ja także - odparła z gorzkim półuśmiechem.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, a odgłos ich kroków i odległy szmer głównych ulic był jedynym dźwiękiem, który ich otaczał.

\- Ten... Einar. O co chcesz go zapytać?

\- Okazuje się, że nie jest tym, za kogo go uważaliśmy. Zanim ruszymy za Akkarinem, chcę mieć pewność z kim mam do czynienia.

* * *

_Jesteście? Czytacie? _


	17. Chapter 17

Einar przebywał w jednej z wielu kwater rozsianych po całych podziemiach. Sonea nie wiedziała, jakim cudem Magowie nie dowiedzieli się o jego istnieniu, ale najwyraźniej nie było to coś, czego szukali we wspomnieniach Ceryniego. Weszła do środka, czując rosnące zdenerwowanie.

\- Sonea? - Einar stał na środku pokoju, jakby na nich czekał. Sonea jednak domyśliła się, że po prostu usłyszał ich za drzwiami. - My-myślałem, że nie żyjesz!

Podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się pół kroku przed nią. Po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, Sonea niemal zapomniała, jak wyglądała jego twarz. Zmienił się. Jego ciemne włosy urosły tak bardzo, że zakrywały mu całe czoło i wpadały mu do oczu. Jednak teraz, gdy na niego patrzyła, zauważyła coś jeszcze. Jego ciemniejsza karnacja, gęste rzęsy i rysy twarzy. Widziała je już u kogoś.

\- Mieliśmy pewne komplikacje - powiedziała, wciąż bacznie go obserwując.

Einar odsunął się od niej i wskazał jej miejsce na lekko wypłowiałej kanapie.

\- Zostałem sam, odkąd Cery zniknął, nie wiem co się z nim...

\- Złapali go Magowie. Einar - powiedziała jego imię surowo, by na nią spojrzał. Nie umknęło jej uwadze to, jak płynnie nauczył się mówić w kyraliańskim. - Co powiedział ci Ceryni, co wiesz?

Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się w zdumieniu, aż w końcu mrugnął, jakby dopiero zrozumiał jej pytanie.

\- Powiedział, że musiałaś uciekać z miasta. Że Magowie chcieli cię złapać.

\- Nie. Co powiedział ci wcześniej? Zanim się tutaj schowaliście? Po śmierci twojej matki.

Skrzywił się, jakby samymi słowami zadała mu ból. Usiadł na kanapie i opuścił wzrok.

\- Że dla mojego bezpieczeństwa powinienem się ukryć. Że mogę być następnym celem. Miałem czekać, aż się ze mną skontaktujesz, to wszystko.

Sonea usiadła obok niego i pochyliła głowę, by skupić na sobie jego wzrok, lecz on wciąż patrzył w dół.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego szpieg zabił Aylę?

Einar zabrał do płuc nerwowy oddech i zerknął na nią spode łba. Przez chwilę myślała, że powie jej coś, co pomoże jej zrozumieć cały ten bałagan, ale wtedy w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - jęknął i zagryzł wargi. - Pytam siebie o to każdego dnia. I nie rozumiem.

\- Einar...

\- Gdybym mógł, cofnąłbym czas, i wymienił swoje życie na jej.

\- Einar, posłuchaj. Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale muszę o to zapytać.

Jego brązowe oczy wypełniły się strachem. Przełknął ślinę i skinął jej głową. Sonea nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech.

\- Czy wiesz, kto był twoim ojcem?

Zdawało jej się, że czas na moment się zatrzymał. Na twarzy Einara pojawił się wysiłek, jakby próbował odblokować dostęp do odległych wspomnień. Zdawało jej się, że w jego oczach pojawił się błysk i poczuła cień ulgi, lecz wtedy jej zmysły wypełniło głośne wołanie, na które zarówno ona, jak i Lorlen wzdrygnęli się w zaskoczeniu.

_\- Wypędzam cię Akkarinie. Nie wolno ci więcej postawić nogi na mojej ziemi. Z tą chwilą opuszczasz Imardin i udasz się do Sachaki, gdzie dożyjesz swoich dni._

Głos Balkana opuścił jej myśli i Sonea zakrywając usta w przerażeniu, spojrzała na Lorlena. W jego oczach zobaczyła ten sam strach, który ścisnął ją za serce. Oboje niemal równocześnie pokręcili głowami, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się właśnie stało. Nie miała czasu, by zastanawiać się, dlaczego przejście przez miasto zajęło im tyle czasu. Liczyło się tylko to, że każdy Mag w kraju usłyszał te słowa.

Kariko dowie się o tym na długo przed tym, zanim Akkarin przekroczy granice.

Będzie przygotowany.

Będzie na niego czekał.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz zabrać go ze sobą? - syknął nad jej uchem Lorlen, gdy sprawdzali wiązania przy końskich siodłach.

Jego wzrok poszybował nad jej plecami i zatrzymał się na stojącym pod ścianą Einarze.

\- Nie mam innego wyboru. Jeśli jest tym, kim myślę, nie mogę zostawić go samego.

\- To znaczy kim?

Sonea przerwała swoje zajęcie, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Synem Kariko. Synem Maga, który pragnie zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całą Kyralię. Maga, który, jeśli się nie pospieszymy, zabije Akkarina z chwilą, gdy ten przekroczy granicę. Sam słyszałeś. Balkan oznajmił to całemu światu magów. A to znaczy, że jest jeszcze głupszy, niż myślałam.

\- To znaczy - Lorlen złapał ją za ramię, gdy Sonea chciała się odwrócić - że nie ma pojęcia o czarnej magii.

Jej wzrok mimowolnie zatrzymał się na jego dłoni i Sonea zaczęła zastanawiać się, kiedy ich znajomość przerodziła się z wrogości w tę dziwną przyjaźń. Gdyby dotknął jej tamtego dnia w Windrest, prawdopodobnie odgryzłaby mu wszystkie palce. Teraz jego dłoń dodawała jej otuchy.

Wyruszyli wraz z nocą. Musieli przy tym ukraść dwa konie. Lorlen nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tym pomysłem, ale wiedział, że nie mieli innego wyjścia. Opuścili granice miasta okrężną drogą, by uniknąć patroli Magów. Od czasu jej zniknięcia z miasta Balkan powołał kilkunastu Wojowników do patrolowania ulic miast w nadziei, że schwytają ją, jeśli odważy się wrócić.

Lorlen powiedział, że eskorta Akkarina najpewniej wybierze drogę wiodącą głównym gościńcem, lecz wątpił, by zatrzymywali się na postoje. W ten sposób w trzy dni uda im się dotrzeć do granicy. Sonea domyśliła się, że Wojownicy mogli wzmacniać się Magią przez cały ten czas.

Wyglądało na to, że mieli nad nimi niewielką przewagę. Teraz jedynym, czego potrzebowali, był plan odbicia z ich rąk Akkarina. Nie mogli pozwolić im na przekroczenie granicy.

Razem z Lorlenem ustalili, że wybiorą równoległą drogę, położoną nieco dalej od gościńca. Ta ścieżka wiodła ich powyżej koryta rzeki. W ten sposób nie stracą z oczu Wojowników i Akkarina, a jednocześnie ukryją przed nimi swoją obecność. Zyskają też jeden, czy dwa dni na obmyślenie planu.

Lorlen miał rację, wahając się przed zabraniem Einara. Następnej nocy, gdy kontynuowali podróż wąską ścieżką, Einar zasnął w siodle i spadł z konia. Sonea uleczyła jego zwichnięty bark, lecz od tego czasu musieli na zmianę wzmacniać go, by historia się nie powtórzyła. Następnej nocy, Sonea wypatrzyła, że grupka Wojowników zatrzymała się. Widocznie nie tylko oni byli wykończeni.

Nie spała od trzech dni. Systematycznie wzmacniała się magią, jednak przynosiło to coraz słabsze efekty. Traciła przejrzystość umysłu, a jej ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej powolne i niezgrabne.

\- Odpocznijcie - poleciła Lorlenowi i Einarowi.

Obaj posłuchali jej, natychmiast układając się do snu. Po chwili rozległy się ich spokojne oddechy. Ona nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Mrużąc oczy, obserwowała odległe światło ogniska i zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że Akkarin był tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Nie czuła jego prezencji. W sercu wciąż miała otwartą ranę i teraz rozumiała, że Wojownicy odcinali go od niej przy pomocy bariery, którą ujrzała podczas procesu. Akkarin musiał tkwić w niej, odkąd go pojmali. Ile to już dni? Sześć? Sześć dni, kiedy nie mógł uleczyć ran, ani odbudować mocy.

Obnażyła zęby, czując wściekłość na samą myśl. Żałowała, że w mroku nie mogła ich zobaczyć. Czuła, że byłaby w stanie zabić ich samym wzrokiem. Wtedy także zrozumiała coś jeszcze.

Zerwała się na równe nogi, czując jak serce w jej piersi przyspiesza.

\- Lorlen - powiedziała, budząc go.

Mruknął w proteście, jednak jakby wyczuwając jej pobudzenie, podniósł się i stanął obok.

\- C-co się dzieje? Ruszają?

\- Nie - odparła, wpatrując się w odległe światło. - I właśnie w tym rzecz.

\- W cz-czym? - Głos miał wciąż zaspany, lecz dużo przytomniejszy, niż sekundę wcześniej.

\- Jeśli teraz ich podejdziemy, nie zauważą nas. - Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Niebieskie oczy Lorlena rozbłysły w niepewności. Lecz ona poczuła coś wręcz odwrotnego.

\- Chcesz z nimi walczyć? W swoim stanie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- W tym sęk, że nie zamierzam walczyć. Podejdziemy ich po cichu. Wystarczy, że odbiorę moc dwóm z nich, a będziemy w stanie uwolnić Akkarina.

\- Nie wiesz, ilu ich tam jest.

Sonea nabrała krótki oddech, który rozszerzył jej nozdrza. Dlaczego Lorlen się wahał? Przecież chciał tego samego, co ona. Jeśli nie teraz, mogą nie dostać drugiej szansy do momentu, w którym Akkarin znajdzie się w Sachace.

\- Musimy wywołać zamieszanie. Pożar powinien odwrócić ich uwagę - zaczęła głośno myśleć.

\- Możemy też przepędzić wcześniej ich konie, by nie mogli od razu ruszyć za nami w pościg.

Skinęła mu głową i pierwszy raz od wielu dni, poczuła na ustach szczery uśmiech. Mieli szansę. _Teraz, albo nigdy._

Zeszli na dół, nie używając światła. Konie podprowadzili tak blisko ich obozu, jak to tylko było możliwe. Zostawiła je Einarowi, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie. On w odpowiedzi zacisnął dłoń na jej barku, jakby prosząc, by mu zaufała.

Ukryli swoje prezencje, tak jak kiedyś nauczył ją Akkarin. W ten sposób stali się niemal niewykrywalni dla percepcji innych Magów. Jednocześnie też najbardziej bezbronni. Sonea nabrała głęboki oddech i ruszyła przed siebie.

Dostrzegła światło ogniska, a wokół niego kilka ciemnych postaci. Rozejrzała się, szukając miejsca, w którym mógł być Akkarin i dostrzegła, że kawałek dalej, w półkolu, stało pięciu magów. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, lecz skupiła się na swoim zadaniu. Przykucnęła za kilkoma krzakami. Czekała na sygnał od Lorlena. Nadszedł szybciej, niż się spodziewała.

Spokój nocy został przerwany przez nagły hałas. Dochodził z miejsca, w którym Wojownicy zostawili swoje konie. Sonea usłyszała tętent kopyt i nagle kilka wierzchowców przemknęło tuż obok niej, rżąc w przerażeniu.

Magowie zerwali się z miejsc, mrużąc oczy i nerwowo kłębiąc się wokół ogniska.

\- Co się dzieje? - rozległ się głos Balkana.

\- Konie, mistrzu. Wystraszyły się czegoś - odparł ktoś.

\- Czegoś? Idź to sprawdzić, zamiast tu sterczeć, durniu.

To był moment, na który czekała. Podążyła za Wojownikiem. Stawiała stopy tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiła. Dokładnie tak, jak nauczyły ją tego lata życia w slumsach, a później, tropienia szpiegów. Sięgnęła do pasa, za którym trzymała sztylet i obróciła ostrze w dłoni. Jego chłód i ciężar posłały w jej ciało znajomy dreszcz. Czuła go za każdym razem, gdy miała zabić. Jednak tym razem...

Przyspieszyła kroku i gdy Wojownik zrozumiał, że coś było nie tak, Sonea podskoczyła do niego, powalając na ziemię i błyskawicznie pozbawiając go świadomości. Następnie nacięła skórę na jego nadgarstku i odebrała mu niemal cały zapas mocy. Nawet jeśli się ocknie, nie będzie miał siły, by się podnieść.

Ona sama poczuła nagły przypływ energii i niemal westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Co tam się dzieje? - usłyszała za plecami i szybko ukryła się za drzewem.

Dwóch Magów minęło ją i zamarło na widok nieruchomego towarzysza. Sonea wyskoczyła zza drzewa, przeturlała się na ich plecami i dwoma krokami znalazła się za jednym z nim.

\- Sz... - mruknęła mu do ucha, przykładając dłoń do ust.

Zanim jego kompan zorientował się, że zostali zaatakowani, Sonea odebrała pierwszemu z nich moc, a drugiego wiązką magii posłała w stronę drzewa. Uderzył w nie ze zduszonym jękiem. Doskoczyła do niego i po chwili także i jego moc wzmocniła jej zasoby.

Oblizała usta w przypływie czystej ekscytacji. To było aż za proste. Zbyt przyjemne.

Spojrzała w stronę odległego o kilkadziesiąt kroków ogniska i ogarnął ją czysty gniew. Zacisnęła zęby na widok zbliżających się Magów, którzy musieli wyczuć, że ktoś użył magii.

Zanim jednak dała sobie tę satysfakcję walki z nimi, rzuciła się w mrok, okrążając ich. Zbliżyła się do miejsca, w którym zdawało jej się, że był Akkarin i wtedy go zobaczyła. Siedział na piętach z opuszczoną głową. Zdawał się być pogrążony w czymś pomiędzy snem a jawą. Z dzielącej ich odległości wyczuła barierę, która otaczała go i utrzymywała w tym stanie.

_Trzymaj się, już po ciebie idę._

\- ONA TUTAJ JEST! - rozległ się nagły wrzask Balkana. - Szykować się do walki!

Sonea miała wrażenie, że Akkarin drgnął. Rozejrzała się, gdy Magowie w panice zaczęli kręcić się po obozie w poszukiwaniu niewidzialnego przeciwnika.

_Teraz, Lorlenie, teraz..._ pomyślała, czekając na kolejny element planu. Planu, który powstał w ciągu kilku minut.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej wezwanie, część obozu została otoczona przez płomienie. Pojawiły się znikąd, przerażając Magów. Otoczyli się tarczami i zaczęli ciskać pociski na oślep. Pięciu Wojowników pilnujących Akkarina odskoczyło od niego i przyłączyło się do obrony. Bariera otaczająca Akkarina zniknęła, a on osunął się bezwładnie na trawę.

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, bo z chwilą, gdy Magowie opuścili barierę, natychmiast poczuła prezencje Akkarina. Była wątła i ledwie wyczuwalna, ale i tak mogła porównać to wrażenie, do wynurzenia się spod głębokiej wody. Ogarnęło ją nagłe ukojenie, gdy powróciło uczucie, które nie opuszczało ją odkąd Akkarin odblokował jej moc - jego stała obecność. Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zrozumiała, jak mocno byli ze sobą złączeni. Jednocześnie stała się świadoma stanu, do którego go doprowadzili i zalała ją kolejna fala złości.

Obnażając zęby, wstała i podeszła bliżej. Gdy otoczyła się tarczą, twarze Magów odwróciły się w jej stronę. W ich oczach zobaczyła strach.

\- Dlaczego nikt go nie pilnuje!? - Balkan przedarł się pomiędzy trzema Wojownikami i zatrzymał się jak wryty na jej widok.

Sonea zacisnęła pięści. Miała w sobie wiele mocy. Czuła gniew i determinację. Czuła też, jak Akkarin gasł i wiedziała, że liczyła się każda sekunda.

\- To _ty_ \- syknął Balkan.

Zadarła głowę i przystąpiła kolejne kroki w stronę nieruchomego Akkarina.

\- Byłaś na tyle głupia, by po niego wracać? - rzucił pogardliwie w jej stronę Arcymistrz, choć z dzielącej ich odległości dostrzegła na jego czole nerwowe krople potu.

Milczała, obawiając się, że jeśli się odezwie, gniew w jej wnętrzu nie pozwoli jej się zatrzymać, a Lorlen mówił jasno, że nie mogła zabić żadnego z Magów. Rozumiała to, a jednak patrząc Balkanowi w oczy, czuła ogromną chęć, by zaszyć w jego piersi czubek swojego noża.

\- Nie sądzisz, chyba że pozwolimy ci uciec?

Magowie zebrali się w równym szeregu za plecami Balkana i Sonea naliczyła dziewięciu. Nie miała szans w otwartej walce. Oni także zdawali się to wiedzieć, sądząc po pewności, z jaką kilkoro z nich skrzyżowało ręce.

\- Odsuń się od niego - syknął, gdy Sonea zatrzymała się tuż przy nieprzytomnym Akkarinie.

Schyliła się i nie spuszczając Balkana z oczu, dotknęła karku Akkarina. Wyczuła jego słaby puls. Wniknęła w niego i wysłała krótkie:

_Jestem tu._

Akkarin zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokim śnie, choć Sonea domyśliła się, że był po prostu wyczerpany. Cokolwiek zrobiła mu bariera, którą go otaczali, Sonea nie była w stanie dotrzeć do jego świadomości. Jej wzrok na moment ześlizgnął się na jego nieruchomą twarz i serce w jej piersi zamarło. Akkarin był tak blady, że mogła zobaczyć fioletowe żyłki biegnące pod jego skórą. Jednak jego oczy były w półotwarte i to przeraziło ją najbardziej.

\- Akkarin - wyszeptała, zaciskając palce na jego barku.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się zachrypnięty głos Balkana:

\- Brać ją.

Zamknęła powieki i czując rozrywającą ją od środka wściekłość, położyła obie dłonie na zimnej trawie. Usłyszała nadciągający tętent końskich kopyt. Otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na Balkana i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Zmierzający w jej stronę Magowie znieruchomieli. Wtedy zebrała w sobie moc i pchnęła ją w grunt pod swoimi palcami.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby nagle spod jej dłoni wyrosła fala. Mieszanka kłębiącej się pod ziemią masy piasku, trawy i kamieni ruszyła w stronę Magów. Przebiegła tuż pod ich stopami, wytrącając ich z równowagi. Następna fala magii rozeszła się niczym echo i eksplodowała, odrzucając przeciwników na kilka długich metrów.

Huk zmieszał się z okrzykami, zaskoczonych jej atakiem, Magów.

W tej samej chwili za jej plecami pojawiły się trzy konie. Z jednego z nich zeskoczył Lorlen. Dopadł do niej, gdy próbowała podnieść Akkarina i wspólnymi siłami usadowili go na parskającym ze strachu Malo.

W tarczę, którą wciąż trzymała, uderzyło kilka zbłąkanych pocisków.

\- Wskakuj! - rzuciła Lorelnowi, który natychmiast wdrapał się na grzbiet Malo.

Einar, siedzący na jednym z wierzchowców, wbił pięty w boki zwierzęcia i ruszył przed siebie, prowadząc Malo, który wciąż nerwowo parskał i rzucał głową. Zapewne nie spodobało mu się to, co zrobiła przed chwilą z ziemią. Ona sama kilkoma susami doskoczyła do Aslo i z chwilą gdy znalazła się w siodle, jasnoszary ogier Akkarina rzucił się przed siebie galopem.

* * *

Jechali bez przerwy ponad godzinę, narzucając wierzchowcom wyczerpujące tempo. Lorlen bał się pościgu, ale Sonea czuła się spokojniejsza, przywołując do siebie widok przygniecionych ziemią i trawą Magów. Musiała powstrzymać się przed zamordowaniem każdego z nich, ale kto powiedział, że nie mogła zmieszać ich z błotem? Krzywy uśmiech wygiął kącik jej ust, lecz zaraz powróciła do rzeczywistości.

Otarła pot z czoła. Aslo charczał głośno i Sonea czuła jego zmęczenie. W mroku nocy widziała przed sobą jedynie niewyraźne sylwetki Lorlena i Einara.

\- Zwolnijcie! - rzuciła, z trudem przekrzykując świszczący w jej uszach wiatr.

Przejęła prowadzenie i poprowadziła ich w stronę rzeki. Jeśli Magowie ruszyli za nimi, Sonea szacowała, że mieli nad nimi najwyżej kilka minut przewagi. To powinno starczyć, by przekroczyć rzekę i ukryć się w wąwozie.

Lodowata woda zmoczyła jej kostki i łydki. W całkowitej ciszy przeprawili się na drugą stronę.

\- Za mną - powiedziała, starając się nie myśleć o wciąż nieprzytomnym Akkarinie, podtrzymywanym przez Lorlena.

Gdy znaleźli się na drugim brzegu, Sonea zaprowadziła ich w stronę wąwozu. Tam, jechali jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut w kierunku odwrotnym do tego, w którym uciekali. Pościg na pewno nie założy, że ruszyli wstecz. W końcu zatrzymała konia. Aslo parsknął, kręcąc łbem, gdy zsunęła się z siodła.

Podbiegła do Lorlena i rozpalając kilka wątłych kul światła, pomogła mu opuścić Akkarina na ziemię. Drżącymi rękoma ułożyła jego głowę i odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy. Przez kilka przerażająco długich sekund myślała, że nie oddychał. Wtedy zauważyła, jak jego tors na chwilę podnosi się, po czym opada.

\- Co z nim? - Lorlen ukucnął po drugiej stronie. Sonea rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie. Twarz jej przyjaciela była dosłownie zlana potem. - Podczas jazdy próbowałem do niego dotrzeć, ale nie odpowiadał.

\- To ta bariera - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

Wniknęła w jego ciało w poszukiwaniu ran, ale odkryła coś znacznie gorszego. Akkarin miał... posty żołądek, jakby nie jadł niczego od kilku dni. Jego serce biło wolno, niemiarowo. Płuca pobierały za mało tlenu. Jej wiedza na temat uzdrawiania opierała się na kilku książkach oraz lekcjach udzielonych jej przez Akkarina. Jednak to wystarczyło, by wiedziała, że jego stan był krytyczny.

Sonea wycofała się i wbiła w Lorlena spojrzenie.

\- Nie jest ranny. Ale jego serce, jego płuca... On umiera - wydusiła.

Niebieskie oczy Administratora rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, po czym przeskoczyły na bladą twarz Akkarina.

Sonea położyła obie dłonie na jego torsie i w pośpiechu wlała w niego swoją moc. Ku jej uldze, jego serce wróciło do normalnego rytmu, a płuca zaczęły poprawnie funkcjonować. Jej magia działała. Upewniła się, że jego funkcje życiowe były stabilne i odsunęła dłonie.

Zdawało jej się, że Akkarin odetchnął, jakby z ulgą. Sonea dotknęła jego czoła i pochyliła się nad nim.

\- Akkarin, słyszysz mnie? - wyszeptała z nadzieją.

Przyglądała się jego twarzy, pragnąc dostrzec na niej jakąkolwiek odpowiedź z jego strony.

\- Akkarin... - Jej twarz znalazła się jeszcze bliżej. - To ja... - dodała złamanym szeptem.

Akkarin mocniej zmarszczył brwi i nagle kącik jego ust drgnął. Wtedy też uchylił powieki. Jego spojrzenie jednak nie odnalazło jej twarzy. Przez chwilę niemal wstrzymywała oddech, jednak Akkarin zdawał się wciąż być pogrążony w tym przerażającym letargu. A oni nie mogli zostać tutaj dłużej.

\- Lorlen, Einar, pomóżcie mi. Musimy zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce.

Wiedziała, że do domu, w którym jak miała nadzieję, ukryli się Savara z Cerynim, mieli kilka godzin drogi. Stan Akkarina wydawał się stabilny, choć nie mogła przewidzieć jego nagłego pogorszenia. Nie istniało jednak inne miejsce, w które mogliby się udać. Powrót do Imardinu odpadał, z resztą był jeszcze dalej.

Droga przez wąwóz w całkowitej ciemności była mozolna i niebezpieczna. W końcu jednak udało im się wydostać na równą drogę, gdzie mogli przyspieszyć tempo jazdy. Gdy zbliżali się do lasu, w którym ukryty był cel ich podróży, słońce zaczęło nieśmiało wychylać się zza horyzontu. Sonea poprowadziła ich wąską ścieżką przez las i choć nie miała pewności, że zmierzała w dobrym kierunku, wkrótce ich oczom ukazały się mury domu, w którym spędziła z Akkarinem kilka dni.

Sonea zatrzymała Aslo pod drzewem i razem z Einarem pomogli Lorlenowi opuścić Akkarina z końskiego grzbietu. Wtedy frontowe drzwi skrzypnęły i Sonea obejrzała się, by napotkać zdumione spojrzenie Savary. Poczuła ulgę tak wielką, że na moment zatrzymała się w półkroku.

\- Soneo! - zawołała i zbiegła do nich. Widząc nieprzytomnego Akkarina, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w jeszcze większym niedowierzaniu. - Udało ci się...

Savara pomogła im wnieść Akkarina do środka. Ułożyli go na tej samej kanapie, na której Sonea przespała niegdyś pół dnia. Kolejny raz wniknęła w ciało Akkarina, by upewnić się, że jego życiu nic nie zagrażało. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że był bezpieczny. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z własnego zmęczenia. Kolana ugięły się pod jej ciężarem i Sonea osunęła się na podłogę.

\- Jak wam się udało odbić go kilkunastu Wojownikom? - zapytała Savara, mierząc wzrokiem ich wymizerowane sylwetki.

Lorlen przez chwilę rozglądał się po tym, co kiedyś był salonem, aż w końcu usiadł pod ścianą. Sonea zauważyła, że oddychał ciężko. Przez całą drogę musiał przytrzymywać Akkarina w pozycji siedzącej.

\- Mieliśmy... dobry... plan... - wydusiła z siebie z trudem. Wcześniej nie zwracała uwagi na to, jak bardzo była zdyszana i mokra od potu. Starła z czoła smużkę wilgoci.

\- A to kto? - Bystre spojrzenie Savary zatrzymało się na stojącym nieco z boku Einarze.

\- Einar. Jest... jest z nami.

Savara zmarszczyła brwi, jednak odpuściła temat. Sonea na moment zamknęła oczy i oparła czoło na podkurczonych kolanach. Miała wrażenie, że teraz, gdy znaleźli wreszcie schronienie, gdy miała obok siebie Akkarina, mogłaby pogrążyć się w śnie na kilka długich dni. A jednak coś ją powstrzymywało. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Poderwała głowę i jej oczom ukazał się Cery. Stał w drzwiach i patrzył na nią w osłupieniu.

\- Soneo...? - zapytał słabo.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, aż wreszcie do niej dotarło, że on był tutaj naprawdę. Zerwała się na równe nogi. Rzuciła się w jego stronę w tej samej chwili, w której on ruszył do niej. Wpadli sobie w objęcia. Ceryni, choć niewiele od niej wyższy, to jednak zawsze silniejszy, otoczył ją ramionami w pasie i podniósł.

\- Cery... - wyszeptała, czując w oczach świeże łzy.

Wtedy ją postawił, a ona natychmiast przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Wciąż była nieco blada, lecz jego oczy były jak najbardziej obecne i radosne. Ceryni wyszczerzył rząd białych zębów. Chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Nie wierzę, że na ciebie patrzę - powiedział i Sonea z jego w jego głosie rozpoznała wzruszenie.

Mrugnęła, by odpędzić z oczu łzy i także ujęła jego twarz. Przyglądała mu się z niepohamowanym uśmiechem. Kiedy widziała go ostatnio, był cały we krwi i ledwo stał na nogach. Teraz, choć wciąż widziała efekty tego, co zrobiła z nim niewola, Cery był dokładnie taki, jakiego go zawsze pamiętała.

\- Chyba nie muszę mówić, że i ja cieszę się na twój widok - wyszeptała i odgarnęła mu z czoła kosmyki ciemnych włosów.

Cery raz jeszcze przytulił ją do siebie i gdy się prostował, mruknął jej do ucha:

\- Dziękuję.

Następnie jego wzrok spoczął na Akkarinie.

\- Jest nieprzytomny?

\- Tak. Myślałam, że odzyska przytomność, gdy uleczę go magią, ale tak się nie stało. Potrzebuje miejsca, w którym będzie mógł dojść do siebie - powiedziała, błagając w myślach, by stało się to jak najprędzej.

Okazało się, że na piętrze było kilka wolnych pokoi. Położyli Akkarina na materacu, na którym Sonea wcześniej rozłożyła koce, które znalazła poprzednim razem, gdy tu była. Następnie Lorlen przyznał, że był tak zmęczony, że nie miał ochoty nawet na króliki, które złapała przed ich przyjazdem Savara. Poprosił jedynie Soneę, by dała mu znać, jeśli stan Akkarina ulegnie zmianie. Einar zasnął na kanapie i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał prędko się obudzić. Savara i Cery zapewnili ich, że mają za sobą jak najbardziej przespaną noc, więc mogli odpoczywać w spokoju.

Sonea zamknęła drzwi do pokoju i podeszła do Akkarina. Dlaczego się nie budził? Odkąd odebrali go Magom, minęło niemal pół dnia. Położyła się na boku, tak by widzieć jego twarz i otoczyła ich tarczą, by ogrzać w niej powietrze. Przysunęła się tak blisko, jak tylko mogła i choć żadne z nich od wielu dni nie doświadczyło kąpieli, ułożyła twarz tuż obok jego własnej. Zmęczenie, którego ignorowała przez zbyt długi czas, wzięło nad nią górę, zanim zdążyła porządnie zamknąć oczy. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętała przed zaśnięciem, był miarowy oddech Akkarina.

* * *

_A/N: Hej! Mam nadzieję, że się stęskniliście! ;) I że podobał się Wam nowy rozdział. Nie wiem, jak Wy, ale ja uwielbiam pisać wkurzoną Soneę. A ma się o co wkurzać... _

_Akkarin odbity, co nie? To przecież już nic złego nie może się wydarzyć, prawda? Nasi bohaterowie w następnym rozdziale, który OBIECUJĘ wrzucić za tydzień (bo ten taki krótki), będą cieszyć się tą sielanką. O ile Akkarin się ocknie, hmm...?  
_

_dziękuję **kasiaeliza** za bycie najszybszą Betą świata (nawet nie wiecie, w jakim tempie sprawdza moje teksty! :D)_


	18. Chapter 18

Zbudziła się i zdała sobie sprawę, że leżała na plecach. Musiała przekręcić się podczas snu. Otworzyła oczy. Na suficie widziała promienie zachodzącego słońca. Czy to możliwe, że przespała cały dzień? Obróciła głowę i zamarła.

Akkarin leżał tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zasypiali. Jednak tym razem jego oczy były otwarte. Mrok, który dostrzegła w nich tamtego dnia, na Dziedzińcu, pożerał ją w całości. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Sonea poczuła, jak jej gardło ściska przeraźliwe przeczucie, że Akkarin patrzył na nią tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Akkarin? - wyszeptała ostrożnie i przekręciła się na bok.

Jego wzrok podążył za nią. Sonea przysunęła się bliżej i gdy podniosła się na ramieniu, Akkarin położył się na plecach. Patrzył na nią martwym spojrzeniem. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by go dotknąć. Jej palce zawahały się, lecz w końcu dotknęła jego skroni. Wtedy Akkarin nabrał do płuc zaskoczony oddech. Zamknął na moment oczy, lecz po chwili otworzył je i błysnęło w nich światło.

\- Soneo - powiedział cicho, z wahaniem, jakby dopiero zrozumiał, kim była.

Wplotła palce w jego włosy i przysunęła się bliżej. Pochyliła nad nim i pocałowała jego spierzchnięte wargi. Pod sobą poczuła, jak mięśnie jego ciała zesztywniały, jakby nie spodziewał się tego pocałunku. Jej serce wypełniła desperacja. Tęskniła za nim tak mocno, że do teraz czuła ból w każdej części swojego ciała. Mocniej przycisnęła usta do jego własnych, jakby chciała zmusić go do odwzajemnienie tego uczucia. Akkarin drgnął i nagle na jej plecach spoczął ciężar jego dłoni.

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała w jego usta.

Na policzkach poczuła łzy. Do tej chwili nie była świadoma płaczu, który próbował wyrwać się z jej krtani.

Podniósł druga rękę i musnął placami jej policzek. Sonea odsunęła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Wciąż był w nim tamten mrok, lecz teraz Akkarin przyglądał jej się w niedowierzaniu. Jego ciemne oczy błądziły po jej twarzy, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że była prawdziwa. Sonea poczuła na ustach uśmiech. Pochyliła się, by raz jeszcze go pocałować, po czym niemal zerwała się z łóżka.

\- Musisz być strasznie głodny - powiedziała, zaczesując włosy za ucho. - Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia i picia. Nie wstawaj.

To mówiąc, w pośpiechu wyszła z pokoju i zbiegła po schodach. Szczęście rozpierało ją od środka. Gdy wpadła do kuchni, zauważyła na stole kilka bułek i bochenek chleba. Savara musiała być na zakupach w pobliskiej wiosce, skoro mieli tutaj takie luksusy, jak pieczywo. Dalej zauważyła talerz z pieczonym mięsem. Zabrała go, tak samo jak kilka bułek i dzbanek z wodą. Gdy wróciła do pokoju, Akkarin siedział na łóżku. Jego spojrzenie śledziło ją, gdy weszła do środka i położyła przed nim posiłek. Zabrał się do jedzenia z zapałem. Sonea przez moment obserwowała go, lecz nie mogąc dłużej ignorować burczenia w swoim brzuchu, w końcu sama chwyciła kawałek mięsa i bułkę. Zjedli w milczeniu, tak samo jak pierwszego dnia, gdy Akkarin zaprowadził ją do tego domu. W końcu, gdy popili posiłek wodą, Akkarin rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała, wycierając kącik ust wierzchem dłoni.

\- Wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy to jest prawdziwe. Czy _ty_ jesteś prawdziwa - powiedział, koncentrując na niej spojrzenie.

Uśmiech, który od jakiegoś czasu błądził na jej ustach, nagle zbladł. Sonea przysunęła się do Akkarina i położyła dłoń na jego twarzy, czując pod palcami ostry zarost. W ciągu wielu dni rozłąki, jego broda zdążyła naprawdę mocno urosnąć.

\- Jestem - szepnęła i pocałowała go delikatnie, ledwie muskając jego wargi.

Akkarin przymknął powieki i odetchnął. Odsunęła się od niego i gdy Akkarin opuścił głowę, pochyliła się, by widzieć jego twarz. Cokolwiek przeżył, mężczyzna przed nią nie był tym, kogo zapamiętała. Cienie pod jego oczami i mrok w jego spojrzeniu wykręcały jej żołądek na drugą stronę. Jednocześnie ogarniał ją gniew i chęć, by dopaść tego, kto mu to zrobił i rozerwać na strzępy. Nikt nie miał prawa krzywdzić jej Akkarina, a widok jego zapadniętej twarzy jedynie podsycał chęć zemsty.

\- Co pamiętasz? - zapytała, bo wiedziała, że musieli od czegoś zacząć.

\- Walkę w Coldbridge - odparł po chwili wahania. - Pamiętam twój głos, gdy krzyczałaś, bym skakał - dodał, zerkając na nią, lecz prędko odwrócił wzrok. - Dalej... Pustkę. A raczej mrok.

Nabrała do płuc niespokojny oddech.

\- Pamiętasz drogę do Imardinu? Pamiętasz, co się tam stało?

\- Tak.

Czekała, myśląc, że powie coś więcej, jednak on milczał.

\- A proces?

\- Pamiętam wyrok - warknął i spojrzał w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz ciemniej.

\- A dalej?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? - syknął i Sonea mimowolnie odsunęła się od niego. Akkarin musiał zauważyć jej reakcję, bo skrzywił się i opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce. - To nie są przejrzyste wspomnienia, Soneo. Wszystko, co wtedy widziałem, czułem i słyszałem, było zniekształcone przez magię.

\- Ta bariera, którą cię otaczali, jakie było jej zadanie? - Zaschło jej w ustach.

\- To nie była bariera. To był magiczny odpowiednik tortur.

\- C-co? Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego cię torturowali?

\- Osłabiali. Jednocześnie mieszając w moich wspomnieniach. Tworzyli obrazy i dźwięki z moich własnych myśli, zniekształcając i używając ich przeciwko mnie. Im dłużej rozmawiamy, tym więcej rozumiem. Wszystko nabiera sensu, ale niektóre wspomnienia... Widziałem, jak w Coldbridge odwracasz się ode mnie i uciekasz. Widziałem, jak mnie zostawiasz i myślałem...

\- Nie tak było - przerwała mu gniewnie. - Myślałam, że zginąłeś. Savara i Lorlen odciągnęli mnie, zanim zdążyłam...

\- Lorlen...? - W ciemnych oczach Akkarina pojawił się błysk. - On tutaj jest, prawda? Wydawało mi się, że go słyszałem, kiedy... Sam nie wiem, kiedy.

\- Jest - potwierdziła z bladym uśmiechem. - On i Einar pomogli mi cię odbić. Myślę, że oboje nadal śpią. Zasługują na odpoczynek.

Akkarin przez chwilę rozglądał się po podniszczonych ścianach. Wreszcie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej twarzy i Sonea zobaczyła na niej wahanie.

\- Soneo... - szepnął pełnym bólu głosem.

Zacisnęła usta, czując ich drżenie i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, przysunęła się do niego i objęła. Akkarin otoczył ją ramionami i przewrócił się na plecy. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, zwykle jedwabiste w dotyku, teraz zmatowione i brudne. Akkarin mocniej zacisnął wokół niej ręce. Sonea czuła jego dłonie, gdy niemal desperacko zacisnął je na koszuli na jej plecach. Twarz ukrył w materiale na jej piersiach. Zaczęła głaskać go po głowie. Akkarin zadrżał i choć myślała, że nie było to możliwe, przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

Poczuła napór na swoje myśli i wpuściła go do środka. Koszmar jego wspomnień zalał ją z niespodziewaną intensywnością. Ogarnął ją strach, ból i chłód. Zacisnęła powieki i skupiła się na cieple, które promieniowało z jej serca. Przed oczami pojawiły się urywki jego wspomnień. Część z nich była zniekształcona, część wydawała się w całości wytworem cierpienia, przez które przeszedł. Zobaczyła siebie, gdy z chłodem w oczach odwraca się od niego i ucieka, zostawiając go na pastwę kilkunastu Wojowników.

Wysłała w jego stronę wspomnienia z tamtych kilku spokojnych dni, gdy chowali się w tym domu. Wspomnienie jego błyszczących w świetle ognia oczu, gdy mówił jej, że ją kocha. Miłość, która rozgrzała jej serce i myśl, że zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko.

Poczuła, jak napięcie z jego mięśni powoli opada. Zdawało jej się, że słyszała, jak pociągnął nosem. W kącikach oczu zapiekły ją łzy. Wtedy przypomniała sobie noc, gdy pierwszy raz zasnęła w jego ramionach oraz obraz z jego myśli, który ukołysał ją do snu. Czując jego zmęczenie, przywołała do siebie tamto wspomnienie. Więź, którą między sobą otworzyli rozbrzmiała szumem fal. W nozdrzach poczuła słony zapach morskiej wody. Ciepłe słońce, grzejące jej plecy. Szumiący bezkres morza zmieszał się ze statyczną pustką myśli. Obejmując się, osunęli się w ramiona snu.

* * *

Zbudziło ją pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła oczy i gdy zerknęła w ich kierunku, zobaczyła twarz Savary. Akkarin nadal obejmował ją w pasie i Sonea w ciągu ułamka sekundy upewniła się, że wciąż spał. Sadząc po mroku za oknem, musiała przysnąć jedynie na chwilę.

Okazało się, Savara i Ceryni znaleźli wcześniej starą balię, którą teraz napełnili. Sonea niemal westchnęła z tęsknoty za gorącą wodą. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz siedziała w wannie. Jako że Akkarin potrzebował więcej odpoczynku, pierwsza zeszła na dół. Woda zdążyła ostygnąć, ale Sonea szybko ogrzała ją magią i zanurzyła się w niej po koniuszek brody.

Gdy wyszła na korytarz, usłyszała głosy dobiegające z salonu. Savara, Cery, Lorlen i Einar rozmawiali o czymś z przejęciem. Widząc jej twarz, na moment zamilkli.

\- Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto wreszcie się wyspał - zauważył Lorlen z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Czuję się jak nowonarodzona - mruknęła, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Jej spojrzenie przesunęło się po ich twarzach. - O czym rozmawialiście?

Savara zerknęła na Ceryniego.

\- Mamy wieści w sprawie Magów. Myśleliśmy, że po naszej ucieczce wrócą do stolicy, ale oni ruszyli do Fortu Corres - powiedziała.

\- Po co? - Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Właśnie się zastanawialiśmy.

Sonea podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na przykryty świeżym śniegiem las.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Lorlenie?

\- Fort Corres jest warownią, w której szkoli się część Wojowników. Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym...

\- Że udali się tam po posiłki - weszła mu w słowo. Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć i w jego niebieskich oczach dostrzegła potwierdzenie swoich obaw.

\- Nie powinniście byli komunikować się z kimkolwiek spoza naszej grupy. Magowie mogą w każdej chwili wpaść na nasz trop - skarciła ich, myśląc o tym, za ile można było kupić informację. Lub _zdobyć_. Opuściła wzrok na dłonie Cery'ego. Na czubkach palców wciąż nosił opatrunki.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nikt w pokoju nie patrzył na nią, lecz _za_ nią. Odwróciła się na pięcie i jej serce zamarło. Akkarin, choć oczy wciąż miał podkrążone, wyglądał niemal tak, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy go spotkała. Gładko ogolony, ze spiętymi na karku włosami. Przyglądał im się pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem.

Lorlen wyminął ją i podszedł do byłego Wielkiego Mistrza. Ciemne oczy Akkarina zatrzymały się na twarzy Administratora. Sonea widziała jedynie profil Lorlena, ale dostrzegła, że gdy przyglądał się twarzy Akkarina, zadrżały mu usta. Położył dłoń na jego barku.

\- Jak dobrze cię znów zobaczyć - powiedział zduszonym głosem.

Akkarin także położył rękę na barku dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Ciebie również - odparł z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu i nikt nie miał odwagi zakłócać tej ciszy, bo w sposobie, w jaki na siebie patrzyli, było coś wyjątkowego. Oczy Akkarina powoli przesuwały się po twarzy Lorlena i Sonea zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy prowadzili między sobą mentalną rozmowę. Musiało tak być, bo nagle Lorlen gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. Na pozbawionej emocji twarzy Akkarina na moment pojawiła się delikatność, którą widywała, gdy byli sami. Przypomniała sobie, że zaledwie kilka godzin temu Akkarin zasnął w jej ramionach ze łzami w oczach. Teraz wydawał się być kimś zupełnie innym, ale wiedziała, że pod tą maską, kryło się więcej cierpienia, niż była sobie to w stanie wyobrazić.

Akkarin ściągnął dłoń z ramienia Lorlena i ten odsunął się na bok. Spojrzenie pary ciemnych oczu przetoczyło się po zgromadzonych twarzach. Na moment zatrzymało się na Einarze, a następnie powróciło do niej i Lorlena.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział czystym i spokojnym głosem. - Ocaliliście mi życie.

\- Savara powiedziała mi o tym, co stało się w Coldbridge - odezwał się niespodziewanie Cery, przystępując w jego stronę dwa kroki. - Wpadliście przeze mnie.

\- Wiem. Wiem także, co tortury Magów potrafią zrobić z człowiekiem. Nie mam ci niczego za złe.

Z twarzy Złodzieja zniknęło napięcie i pojawiła się na nim wciąż żywa złość.

\- To barbarzyńcy - syknął. - Próbowali wszystkiego, by wyciągnąć ze mnie, gdzie się ukryliście.

\- Skąd wiedzieli, żeby pojmać właśnie ciebie? - zapytał Akkarin z błyskiem w oku.

\- Musieli złapać trop Takana, który się ze mną kontaktował - odpowiedział Ceryni i widząc, jak Akkarin zmarszczył brwi, dodał prędko: - Jest bezpieczny. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, gdzie jest i jak się okazało, z korzyścią dla niego. O niego także wypytywali. Jakie było ich niezadowolenie, gdy okazało się, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie przepadł twój sługa. - Na ustach Ceryniego pojawił się szyderczy grymas.

\- Takan potrafi o siebie zadbać. - W głosie Akkarina usłyszała jednak nutę niepewności.

Ceryni przytaknął i Sonei nie umknęło to, jak zmieniło się jego podejście do Akkarina. Przywykła do niechęci i wrogości, z którą go traktował. Zastanawiała się skąd ta nagła zmiana.

\- Wiem, że gdyby nie ja, twój plan by wypalił - powiedział Cery i Sonea natychmiast zauważyła, że Akkarin nerwowo zacisnął szczękę. - Doceniam to, że chciałeś ją chronić - powiedział, zerkając na nią i Sonea zmarszczyła twarz w niezrozumieniu. Czyżby to był ten plan, który ukrywał przed nią Akkarin, tuż zanim pojawiła się Savara, a później Lorlen i Magowie? - Teraz wiem, że źle cię oceniłem i że dotrzymałbyś obietnicy...

\- O czym ty mówisz? Jakiej obietnicy? - wtrąciła się, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać.

Ceryni zamarł, po czym posłał Akkarinowi zmieszane spojrzenie. Sonea przeniosła na niego wzrok. Akkarin także na nią zerknął, lecz szybko odwrócił głowę. Zakrył usta i cicho odkaszlnął. Rozchyliła wargi, by zadać kolejne pytania, lecz wzdrygnęła się, gdy Savara klasnęła w dłonie.

\- No, już starczy tych wyznań - powiedziała, jak dla Sonei odrobinę za głośno. - Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy głodni. Kiedy spaliście jak dzieci, przygotowaliśmy z Cerym całkiem smaczną zupę. Ktoś chętny?

Rozległo się mruknięcie z ust Lorlena i sekundę później Einar odezwał się, że on także by coś zjadł. Sonea milczała, bacznie przyglądając się Akkarinowi, który uparcie unikał jej wzroku. W końcu jednak jego ciemne oczy ją odnalazły. Pojawiła się w nich prośba, by nie zaczynała tego tematu.

Einar i Cery dostawili do stołu wszystko, co znaleźli i na czym dało się siedzieć. Wkrótce cała szóstka zajęła swoje miejsca. Najpierw jedli w milczeniu, lecz po krótkim czasie Ceryni zaczął opowiadać o dniu, w którym on i Sonea się poznali. A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że powiedział, że myślał, że będzie mu brakowało Imardinu, lecz był w błędzie. Sonea dodała, że nic nie mogło równać się z zapachem slumsów i historia potoczyła się sama.

\- Miałaś może z... dziesięć lat - powiedział z pełnymi ustami, mierząc w nią widelcem, którym nakładał sobie kawałek mięsa.

\- A ty niewiele więcej, a zachowywałeś się, jakbyś pozjadał wszystkie rozumy - odparła, na co Ceryni zrobił do niej krzywą minę.

\- A potem okazało się, że oboje znamy Hadrina i...

\- I że przezywał cię małym limkiem - prychnęła ze śmiechem, a Cery zarumienił się po czubki uszu.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy Savara zaśmiała się tym swoim zachrypniętym, niskim głosem.

\- Mały limek? To już wiem, skąd twój znak - powiedziała, wyciągając zza koszuli wisior, którym chwaliła się wcześniej w Windrest.

Zielone oczy Cery'ego rozbłysły. Wtedy jednak Savara zmrużyła powieki i dodała ze złowieszczym mruknięciem:

\- Choć nie powiedziałabym, żebyś był taki mały.

Rozległo się zażenowane jęknięcie z usta Lorlena. Einar ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Savara wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, a Ceryni zmieszał się, wyraźnie rozdarty między dumą, a niezręcznością sytuacji. Sonea zakryła usta i usiłując ukryć rozbawienie, odwróciła głowę.

Wtedy też zauważyła, że siedzący obok niej Akkarin, przyglądał jej się w zamyśleniu. Wydawał się nieobecny, zupełnie jakby nie zauważył tego, co działo się przed chwilą przy stole. Jego ciemne oczy były łagodne, lecz smutne i Sonea poczuła skręt żołądka. Położyła dłoń na jego udzie i lekko zacisnęła palce. Akkarin mrugnął, jakby wyrwany z transu i jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na jej usta. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że miała je lekko rozchylone. Oblizała wargi, a wtedy on przełknął ślinę.

Smutek i desperackie pragnienie w jego oczach ścisnęły ją za serce. Ogarnęło ją także pożądanie tak silne, że mimowolnie zacisnęła kolana pod stołem. Akkarin, niewątpliwie widząc jej reakcję, przetoczył wzrokiem po jej twarzy i odkrytej skórze jej szyi.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że śmiechy ucichły, więc z trudem oderwała od niego wzrok i spojrzała na pozostałych. Savara przyglądała im się z rozbawieniem.

\- Ale wiecie, że na górze macie pokój? - rzuciła, sprawiając, że tym razem to Sonea oblała się rumieńcem.

Był już środek nocy, gdy w końcu weszli na górę i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Akkarin podszedł do łóżka i zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie. Sonea została przy drzwiach, przyparta do nich plecami i obserwowała go z rosnącym napięciem. W końcu upuścił koszulę na ziemię i został w samych spodniach. Spojrzał na nią i ruszył w jej stronę. Widziała, że schudł, ale mięśnie, które poruszały się pod jego skórą, były wciąż wyraźne i Sonea nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku. Akkarin zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, a ona przypomniała sobie tamto zdarzenie w podziemiach, gdy przez przypadek zamknęła ich w murowanym schowku. Serce w jej piersi biło tak samo szybko, jak wtedy. Jednak inne myśli krążyły jej teraz po głowie.

\- O jakiej obietnicy mówił Cery? - Zdołała wykrzesać ze ściśniętego gardła, zanim Akkarin położył dłoń na jej szyi i pochylił się, by ustami musnąć jej szczękę.

Zadrżała i przymknęła oczy. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Akkarin zdawał się jej nie poznawać, a teraz? Znowu używał tych swoich sztuczek, by ją zdekoncentrować?

\- Nie teraz - powiedział, czubkiem nosa muskając płatek jej ucha.

Wplótł palce w jej rozpuszczone włosy i ukrył w nich twarz. Nabrał do płuc głęboki oddech, który połaskotał ją w szyję i westchnął.

\- Pragnę cię... - wymruczał i Sonea musiała mocniej zaprzeć się o ścianę, bo zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Robisz to specjalnie - zauważyła z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach i dotknęła jego ramion. - Dobrze wiesz co zrobić, by mnie uciszyć. Zawsze byłeś w tym mistrzem.

Akkarin odsunął się od niej i zajrzał jej w twarz. Sonea zagryzła wargę i musnęła palcami gładką skórę na jego policzku. Dawno go takiego nie widziała. Niemal zdążyła zapomnieć jak młodo i pięknie wyglądał bez zarostu skrywającego ostre rysy jego twarzy.

\- Posądzasz mnie o manipulację, Soneo? - zapytał, ze wzrokiem tańczącym między jej błyszczącymi oczami, a rozchylonymi ustami. - W takim razie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co _ty_ potrafisz zrobić ze mną.

Wypuściła z płuc drżący oddech. Nie potrafiła mu się oprzeć, kiedy był taki jak teraz. Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie potrafiła mu się oprzeć. Akkarin pochylił się nad nią w tej samej chwili, w której chwyciła go za kark. Pocałowała go z całą namiętnością, która skumulowała się w jej sercu. Gdy otoczył ją ramionami, a następnie podniósł, oplotła go nogami i obsypała pocałunkami jego twarz i szyję.

Poczuła, że się odwrócił i po chwili delikatnie położył ją na łóżku. Zaczął rozwiązywać jej koszulę. Nie znosił tych wiązań i Sonea miała ochotę się roześmiać, gdy użył magii, tak samo jak wtedy, w podziemiach. Niecierpliwie rozchylił materiał. Otwartą dłoń położył tuż nad jej piersiami i Sonea wstrzymała oddech, bo jego dotyk niósł zarówno ukojenie, jak i dreszcz podniecenia. Powoli przesunął dłoń wyżej, aż objął ją za szyję i pocałował ponownie jej rozchylone wargi. Przez kilka długich minut pieścili się wzajemnie ustami. Sonea czuła, jak jej serce wypełnia się spokojem i ciepłem, lecz w dole brzucha narastało napięcie, którego nie potrafiła zignorować.

_Jej Akkarin. Jej ukochany Akkarin._

Ściągnął z niej spodnie i bieliznę, po czym sam rozebrał się do końca. Podciągnęła się na łokciach, a rozpuszczone włosy opadły na jej nagie barki, przyjemnie łaskocząc. Akkarin odrzucił na bok resztki swojej garderoby i uklęknął między jej nogami, które rozchyliła zapraszająco. Jego błyszczące spojrzenie tańczyło po jej nagim ciele. Po chwili dołączyły do niego ręce. Ich ciepło było równie kojące, jak pobudzające. Położył obie dłonie na jej udach, po czym przesunął je w dół. Sonea nie odrywała wzroku od jego twarzy. Akkarin z kolei na przemian zerkał to w jej oczy, to na resztę jej ciała. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, bo cokolwiek widział, musiało mu się to podobać. Z dzielącej ich odległość czuła bijącą od niego ekscytację.

Opadła na plecy z chwilą, gdy Akkarin pochylił się, by obsypać ją setką pocałunków, poczynając od jej kolan, kończąc na płatku jej ucha. Miała wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy jego wargi stykały się z jej ciałem, słyszała w głowie cichy szept. Nie potrafiła odróżnić słów. Czuła jedynie bijące z nich uczucie.

Otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć nad sobą jego twarz. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, a wtedy on pochylił się i czubkiem nosa trącił jej własny, tak samo jak wtedy, w tym domu, w cieple bijącym z kominka.

\- Kocham cię... - wyszeptała, nie mogąc dłużej tłumić w sobie tego wyznania.

Akkarin posłał jej ten swój półuśmiech, który zawsze przyprawiał ją o dreszcz na karku i pocałował ją w usta. Objęła go za szyję i mocniej rozchyliła nogi. Akkarin poruszył się i znając do niej drogę na pamięć, wszedł w nią z cichym mruknięciem. Nabrała do płuc drżący oddech i na chwilę zatraciła się w tym momencie, w którym czuła go całą sobą. Miała wrażenie, że wypełniał nie tylko jej ciało, lecz także każdy fragment jej myśli. Słyszała wyłącznie ich mieszające się oddechy, czuła jego zapach, a bicie jego serca równało się z jej własnym.

Poruszał się w niej najpierw powoli, lecz jakby czując rosnące w niej napięcie, przyspieszył. Jednocześnie był delikatny i Sonea pomyślała, że jeszcze nigdy nie kochali się w ten sposób, jakby celebrowali każdą wspólną sekundę. Wyprostował się i przyjrzał jej się nieco z góry, a ona położyła jedną dłoń na jego torsie. Jednocześnie oplotła jego biodra nogami i Akkarin zacisnął palce jednej dłoni na jej talii.

Posłał jej spojrzenie, które odczytała, jako ostrzeżenie i wiedziała, co chciał jej przez to powiedzieć. Mrużąc oczy i kryjąc uśmiech, pchnęła go na bok, a on przekręcił się na plecy. Gdy znalazła się na górze, na moment pochyliła się, by go pocałować. Wyprostowała się i zamarła zobaczywszy wyraz jego oczu.

* * *

Odkąd ocknął się i zobaczył przed sobą jej twarz, nie był pewien, czy była prawdziwa. Lecz czas mijał, a ona wciąż była obok niego. Słyszał jej głos, widział jej uśmiech i powoli rozumiał, że Sonea nie była wytworem jego wyobraźni. Przylgnął do niej, spragniony ciepła jej ciała, zapachu jej włosów i ukojenia, które potrafiła dać mu tylko ona.

Teraz gdy siedziała na nim okrakiem, czuł ją bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i wiedział, że nawet najbardziej podstępne magiczne sztuczki nie były w stanie oddać tego, co działo się z nim, gdy była tak blisko. Mimo to wciąż bał się, że lada moment Sonea zniknie, a on znów obudzi się w pozbawionej zmysłów próżni. Jednak, gdy wyprostowała się, odrzucając z twarzy burzę ciemnych włosów, a jej zaróżowione wargi wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Przełknął ślinę, a ona musiała zauważyć tę zmianę, bo znieruchomiała i zmarszczyła brwi.

Oddech uwiązł mu w płucach, gdy dotarło do niego, jak bardzo ją kochał. Nikt, nic, nie mogło mierzyć się z uczuciem, które budziła w nim jednym spojrzeniem swoich brązowych oczu. Wszystko przestawało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nawet fałszywe obrazy, które niczym bestie szczerzyły kły w jego wspomnieniach, znikały gdy Sonea patrzyła na niego tak, jak teraz.

Zamrugał, odzyskując oddech, a ona uśmiechnęła się i poruszyła biodrami. Na powrót zgubił dech, lecz tym razem poddał się temu i pozwolił, by czytała z niego, jak z otwartej księgi. Dłońmi zaparła się na jego torsie i lekko uniosła się, by kontynuować swoje tortury. Wytrzymał zaledwie kilka jej powolnych ruchów, po czym złapał ją za kark i pocałował jej usta, które rozchyliła, by wysunąć ku niemu język. Wyczuł na nim delikatną nutę wina, którą wypili do kolacji i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jeszcze moment, a nie powstrzyma swojego ciała, choć pragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Sonea tańczyła nad nim z wprawą, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, niemal na skraj wytrzymałości.

Ściągnął ją z siebie stanowczo, na co zareagowała zduszonym jękiem zaskoczenia. Odrzucona na bok, posłała mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie, lecz zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwycił ją za kostki i pociągnął do siebie, a następnie przekręcił na brzuch. Gdy zrozumiała jego intencje, zamarła i obejrzała się przez ramię, by posłać mu rozpalone pożądaniem spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką w życiu widziałem - wyznał, pochylając się nad nią.

Sonea uniosła ku niemu pośladki i Akkarin wszedł w nią, jednocześnie odchylając ku sobie jej twarz i całując jej miękkie usta. Jej wnętrze zacisnęło się wokół jego męskości i Akkarin zaklął w myślach. Naprawdę uznał to za właściwy sposób przedłużenia tej chwili? Sonea zdawała się być świadoma pożądania, które próbował trzymać na wodzy, bo zakołysała biodrami i wymruczała zachrypniętym głosem:

\- Akkarin, proszę...

Słysząc to, poczuł kolejną falę gorąca. Przyspieszył, na co zareagowała zduszonym jękiem.

\- Tak... - wyszeptała przez rozchylone wargi.

Złapał ją za biodro, pogłębiając ruchy i wtedy wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk. Odwróciła ku niemu twarz i Akkarin pochylił się, by kolejny raz zasmakować jej rozkosznie miękkich warg. Sonea coś mruknęła w odpowiedzi, a on zrozumiał, że był blisko, zbyt blisko. Nie chciał zostawiać je niezaspokojonej i wtedy pewna myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę. Na chwilę znieruchomiał, a kropla potu stoczyła mu się po czole i spadła na jej plecy.

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał, lekko dysząc.

Sonea zerknęła na niego przez ramię i skinęła głową.

\- Tak.

\- Wpuść mnie - zażądał, napierając na barierę wokół jej myśli.

Jej oczy na moment się rozszerzyły, lecz szybko zrozumiała, o co ją prosił. Musiała pomyśleć, że zamierzał zrobić to, co robili już wcześniej. Wyczuł to na obrzeżach jej myśli, lecz miał inne plany. Z chwilą, gdy na powrót zaczął się w niej poruszać, skupił się na jej ciele. Na tym konkretnym miejscu, z którego jak wiedział, brała się cała jej rozkosz. Owinął wokół niego magię, a wtedy Sonea spięła się i krzyknęła jego imię. Wiedział, że ściany domu były cienkie, lecz ona zdawała się nie dbać o to, że usłyszą ją wszyscy w nim obecni.

\- Bogowie, Akkarin!... - jęknęła znów, wyciągając przed siebie obie dłonie, jakby chciała się czegoś złapać.

Odjęło mu mowę. Po części dlatego, że Sonea wyglądała tak pięknie, że nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, a po części dlatego, że jej wnętrze zaczęło pulsować rytmem, który pchnął go niemal ku krawędzi. Zakołysał biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, po czym odsunął się i zdecydowanym ruchem przekręcił ją na plecy. Sonea miała półprzymknięte, załzawione i wypełnione żarem oczy. Patrzyła na niego z pożądaniem, które przeszyło go dreszczem. Rozchyliła nogi, a on na powrót znalazł się w niej, całując jej zaczerwienione usta. Kilka sekund później plecy Sonei wygięły się w łuk. Nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo doprowadzi ją do tego stanu. Jednocześnie jej długi, rozkoszny jęk sprawił, że i on stracił wreszcie nad sobą kontrolę. Słysząc szum własnej krwi, osunął się na jej drżące w ekstazie ciało.

Miał w uszach pisk, więc gdy po krótkiej chwili szepnęła jego imię, ledwie ją usłyszał. Odszukał jej usta i przelotnie pocałował, następnie złożył jeszcze kilka pocałunków na jej mokrej od potu szyi i osunął się na bok. Dysząc ciężko, na moment zamknął oczy, bo miał wrażenie, jakby cały pokój wirował. Jego tętno powoli się uspokajało. Dobiegł do niego jej głęboki oddech. Sonea przysunęła się bliżej, a on uniósł ramię, by móc ją objąć.

Myślał, że oboje za chwilę usną, lecz sen nie nadchodził. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zasnuty mrokiem sufit. Na torsie poczuł jej dłoń. Wodziła nią po cienkich bliznach, przecinających jego skórę. W końcu to ona odezwała się pierwsza:

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie jestem prawdziwa?

Westchnął, czując jak fałszywe wspomnienia ożywają w jego umyśle, gotowe torturować go tak samo, jak przez poprzednie dni.

\- Chyba teraz mogę być pewny, że tak nie jest - odparł, próbując zażartować.

Sonea jednak znała go zbyt dobrze. Podniosła się na łokciu, by na niego spojrzeć. Miała potargane włosy, zarumienione policzki i błysk w oczach, i wyglądała olśniewająco. Akkarin odruchowo dotknął jej twarzy. Jednak jej brwi wciąż były ściągnięte.

\- Powiedziałeś, że bariera miała za zadanie cię torturować. Cokolwiek ci zrobili, możemy spróbować to odwrócić.

Założył jej za ucho pasmo włosów.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest co. Teraz kiedy na ciebie patrzę, nie ma to większego znaczenia - powiedział.

\- Ma. Widzę to w twoich oczach. I nienawidzę każdego z Magów, który ośmielił się ci to zrobić - syknęła, a on poczuł, jak jej prezencja ożywa od gniewu.

\- Zamknięcie Maga w magiczno-chłonnej barierze ma za zadanie odcięcie go zewnątrz. Zrobili to, bo się mnie bali.

\- I by cię zranić.

\- Możliwe.

Sonea jeszcze mocniej zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Bariera skutecznie chroniła ich przed moją mocą, jednak to tak samo, jak zamknięcie kogoś w pomieszczeniu bez światła i dźwięku. Zmysły desperacko próbują odtworzyć warunki, do których przywykły. Wykorzystują to, co mają.

\- Twoje wspomnienia... - wtrąciła.

Przytaknął jej. Bystra, jak zawsze.

\- Rzadko wykorzystuje się ją tak długo. Magowie nie mogli przewidzieć, że wyciągnie to moje największe lęki. Nawet te, o których sam nie miałem pojęcia.

Sonea dotknęła jego policzka, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy. Nie wiedziała, że nie musiała, bo wystarczył widok jej twarzy, by odsunąć na bok to, czego nie chciał pamiętać.

\- Co widziałeś? - zapytała delikatnie.

\- Ciebie. Jak odchodzisz. Raz za razem, być może setki razy - wyznał, czując, jak niewidzialna obręcz zacieśnia się na jego sercu. - Lorlena, który mówi mi... Moją matkę i ojca. I… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. Nie było sensu do tego wracać. To nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. - Nie chcę tego odtwarzać, Soneo. Teraz wiem, że to fałszywe tropy, ale gdy obudziłem się przy tobie, byłem pewny, że to kolejny sen, w którym mnie...

Nie skończył, bo Sonea przysunęła się do niego i desperacko wpiła w jego usta. Odsunęła się po krótkiej chwili i złożyła jeszcze kilka pocałunków na jego brodzie, szczęce, policzkach, powiekach i czole. Uśmiechnął się i pozwolił, by niemal zapomniane uczucie szczęścia zalało go ciepłem.

\- Wróciłam za tobą do Imardinu. A później razem z Lorlenem i Einarem tropiliśmy Wojowników, tylko po to, by cię odbić. Nigdy bym cię nie zostawiła. Poszłabym za tobą wszędzie. Nawet do Sachaki.

Zamarł na dźwięk nazwy kraju, do którego został wygnany. Gdyby nie odbili go wcześniej...

\- Nie, nie wracaj tam - dodała, mając na myśli miejsce, do którego natychmiast powędrowały jego myśli. - Jesteś tutaj. Ze mną. I nie dam cię nikomu tknąć.

Uśmiechnął się i podniósł się, a ona opadła na plecy. Pochylił się nad nią i musnął ustami czubek jej nosa.

\- Mhm... - mruknął, wplatając palce w rozrzucone wokół jej twarzy włosy. - Cała ty. Ja bałbym się z tobą zadzierać.

Jej wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu i szybko pocałowała go, by to ukryć. Chciała się odsunąć, lecz jej na to nie pozwolił. Przytrzymał ją, delektując się tym, co działo się z jego sercem, gdy miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Ona w jego ramionach. Jego serce w jej garści. Zmartwienia tak daleko, że nie potrafił ich dostrzec.

* * *

_A/N: Obiecałam, więc jest! :) **Kasiaeliza** napisała, że w teraz będą "lizać rany", czym bardzo mnie rozbawiła i oczywiście miała rację. Sonea i Akkarin zrobili to wręcz dosłownie :D. W następnym rozdziale już chyba nie będzie tak sielankowo... Wybaczcie, ale sami wiecie, że chyba coś wisi w powietrzu. Tylko co? Dajcie znać, tam na dole w tym okienku, jak myślicie, co jeszcze zaplanowałam dla naszych bohaterów. Kolejny rozdział najwcześniej za dwa tygodnie.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Dziękuję za miłe słowa. To taaakie ważne! Dziękuję! Przed Wami kolejny, już dziewiętnasty rozdział (kiedy to się stało?). Oficjalnie mogę powiedzieć, że napisałam już **wszystko**. Aktualnie został mi tylko epilog. Przed Wami jeszcze trzy rozdziały i epilog, które __teraz __będą pojawiać się co tydzień. Ale możecie dopingować ;)._

* * *

Wiedziała, że nie mogli zostać w domu dłużej, niż kilka dni. Ktoś w końcu, prędzej czy później wpadnie na ich trop. Byli zbyt daleko od granicy, by w razie pościgu zdążyć za nią uciec. Mimo to odwlekała decyzję o opuszczeniu bezpiecznej kryjówki tak długo, jak tylko mogła. Akkarin wciąż był osłabiony i choć nie chciał tego przyznać, Sonea wiedziała, że potrzebował jeszcze co najmniej dwóch dni odpoczynku. Poza tym wydarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Stworzyli pozory szczęścia i spokoju. Savara i Ceryni byli niemal nierozłączni i potrafili na pół dnia zniknąć w swoim pokoju. Lorlen miał wreszcie okazję do rozmowy z Akkarinem, a ona spędzała dużo czas z Einarem. Wciąż próbowała rozgryźć zagadkę, którą dla niej był. Czy jego ojcem naprawdę mógł być Kariko? Jeśli tak, jakie to miało znaczenie?

Sam Einar nie pamiętał, kto był jego ojcem. Nie pamiętał nawet kiedy jego matka trafiła do niewoli. Wiedział jedynie, że jego najwcześniejsze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa zaczynały się w obozie Kariko. Powiedział także, zaskakując ją, że nie pamiętał, by Kariko uderzył go, gdy był dzieckiem. Gdy pytała, czy były tam także inne dzieci, nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Sonea studiowała go wzrokiem i zastanawiała się, ile lat mógł mieć. Zdawał się niewiele starszy od niej.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że moim ojcem może być Kariko? - W głosie Einara słyszała przerażenie.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem. Czy to by coś zmieniło? - zapytała, przyglądając się zmianom, które natychmiast zaszły na jego twarzy.

\- Jestem po waszej stronie, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Posłała mu słaby uśmiech, lecz jednocześnie uderzyła w nią kolejna myśl. Ayla potrafiła posługiwać się magią. Być może nie była wyszkolonym magiem, ale musiała nauczyć się kontrolować nawet niewielką moc, którą w sobie nosiła. Jeśli Kariko był ojcem Einara, on sam także mógł okazać się magiem. I to całkiem potężnym. W pamięci odnotowała, by poprosić Akkarina, by ten sprawdził jego magiczny potencjał.

Wieczorem, po wspólnym posiłku, Sonea pierwsza udała się do pokoju. Rozłożyła na stole mapę i pochyliła się nad nią. Nie mogła odgonić od siebie niespokojnych myśli. Gdy wzrokiem wodziła po nierównych liniach wyznaczających granicę Kyralii, drzwi za jej plecami skrzypnęły i Sonea poczuła prezencję Akkarina. Zbliżył się do niej kilkoma krokami i zatrzymał tuż za nią.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał, kładąc obie dłonie na jej biodrach.

\- Myślę... - mruknęła nieobecnie.

\- To widzę. Ale o czym? - Na karku poczuła dotyk jego warg.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wyprostowała plecy. Akkarin objął ją i gdy oparła głowę na jego barku, odsunął włosy z jej szyi. Jego świeży zarost połaskotał ją, posyłając w jej ciało przyjemny dreszcz. Sonea odwróciła twarz i przelotnie pocałowała go w policzek, po czym wróciła do analizowania mapy. Akkarin odsunął się i oparł o stół, skąd mógł widzieć wyraz jej twarzy. Sonea przesunęła palcem po wierzchołkach Żelaznych Wzgórz, aż w końcu zatrzymała go na jednym punkcie. Zmarszczyła brwi i powiedziała cicho:

\- Fort Corres. - Jej palec powędrował w górę. - I Fort przy Północnej Przełęczy.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że to jedyne warownie, które przetrwały wojny z Sachaką. Jedyne miejsca, w których obecnie przebywają Wojownicy.

\- Garstka może znajdować się jeszcze w Galii. - Ton Akkarina był dziwnie swobodny. Sonea jednak postanowiła to zignorować.

\- Kiedy Wojownicy wyprowadzali cię z miasta, Balkan ogłosił wszystkim, że zabierają cię do Sachaki - głośno myślała, nie przestając świdrować wzrokiem kawałka papieru. - Pomyśleliśmy wtedy, że musimy działać szybko, bo jeśli Kariko usłyszał przekaz, będzie na ciebie czekał, gdy tylko przekroczysz granicę.

Akkarin milczał.

\- Minęło już wiele dni. Nie zjawiłeś się w Sachace i Kariko na pewno zacznie coś podejrzewać.

\- Być może - mruknął i Sonea przeniosła wzrok z mapy na jego twarz. Uderzył w nią mrok, który nagle się tam znalazł.

\- Musimy zakładać, że wie - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi. - A jeśli wie, na pewno zastanawia się, dlaczego nie pojawiłeś się tam, dokąd cię zesłali. Balkan nie powiedział nic o czarnej magii, ale sam fakt wygnania cię z kraju daje Kariko przewagę. Przynajmniej w jego oczach. Dotychczas byłeś jego największą przeszkodą na drodze do ataku. Musimy się spodziewać, że zdecyduje się na niego teraz, po tym wszystkim.

Nie umknęło jej to, że przez twarz Akkarina przebiegł grymas, lecz nie wiedziała, jakie emocje go wywołały. Wyprostowała się i odwróciła w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli Kariko zaatakuje...

\- To chcesz z nim walczyć? - W głosie Akkarina była równa dawka niedowierzania i ponurego rozbawienia.

Sonea mrugnęła, zaskoczona jego reakcją. Przecież to on, od zawsze, chciał bronić miasta. To ze względu na niego zgodziła mu się pomagać. Jednocześnie dotarło do niej coś jeszcze.

\- Rozumiem — powiedziała bardziej do siebie, na co Akkarin odepchnął się od stołu i ruszył na środek pokoju. Zatrzymał się jednak po kilku krokach i niemal z gniewem odwrócił się do niej.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz — syknął i Sonea poczuła dreszcz na karku. Niemal natychmiast odebrała mroczną prezencję, spowijającą jego postać.

\- Wiem, co zrobili ci Magowie i rozumiem twój gniew, ale...

\- Nie, Soneo. Nie rozumiesz i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała — powiedział i jego zwykle pewny siebie głos, zachwiał się na moment. W jego ciemnych oczach Sonea dostrzegła tamten strach, który kolejny raz wykręcił jej serce. - Jeśli chcesz tam wracać, to beze mnie.

Milczała, bo nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Akkarin, którego znała, niczego się nie bał. A przynajmniej tak jej się dotąd zdawało.

\- W Imardinie są zaledwie dwie setki Magów — powiedziała, robiąc krok w stronę Akkarina, który wyglądał, jakby szukał ucieczki przed jej spojrzeniem. - Dwie setki magów i dziesiątki tysięcy całkowicie bezbronnych ludzi. Ludzi, z których Kariko z chęcią zrobi dla siebie pożywkę.

Zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie wrócę tam tylko po to, by... By dać im ciebie.

Sonea chwyciła go za ramię i Akkarin nabrał do płuc głośny oddech. Jego wzrok utkwił w jej oczach. Nie była pewna, czy mówił o Magach, czy też o Kariko, ale nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia.

\- Nie dbam o nich, Soneo. - Akkarin chwycił ją za barki i spojrzał na nią z całą intensywnością, którą potrafiła wyrażać jego twarz. - Jedyne, czego pragnę, to ty. Uciekniemy na wyspy Vin, lub dalej. Gdzieś, gdzie nas nikt nie znajdzie. Nawet jeszcze dziś. Mam dość tego... tego wszystkiego. Chcę resztę życia spędzić z tobą, tylko z tobą.

Zabrakło jej tchu, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie jej powiedział. W oczach poczuła pierwszy łzy wzruszenia i przez kilka sekund miała ochotę zgodzić się na ten szalony plan, lecz wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła przystać na taki egoizm. Dotknęła jego policzka i z drżącymi wargami wyszeptała:

\- Niczego nie pragnę bardziej. Ale wiem, że jeśli ich zostawimy - wykonała gest, dając mu do zrozumienia, że chodziło jej także o ich przyjaciół - nigdy nie zaznam spokojnego snu. Jeśli Kariko zaatakuje, zabije wszystko, co kocham w tym przesiąkniętym złem i podłością świecie. Poza tym... - dodała, przykładając palec do jego warg, bo Akkarin chciał coś wtrącić - nie wszyscy Magowie są niewarci ratunku. Vinara nie wydała cię przed Balkanem. Wciąż masz sojuszników wśród Magów i jestem pewna, że Vinara jest zaledwie jedną z nich.

\- Soneo, to...

\- Byłeś Wielkim Mistrzem. Dla wielu z nich zawsze nim będziesz.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Wiem - powiedziała z cieniem uśmiechu. - Wiem, bo sama oddałabym za ciebie życie. Masz w sobie coś, nie, zaczekaj. - Złapała go za dłoń, bo Akkarin odwrócił się od niej, jakby chciał ruszyć w stronę drzwi.

Posłuchał jej i gdy na nią spojrzał, w jego oczach dostrzegła tysiące wątpliwości.

\- Masz w sobie coś, co sprawia, że ludzie pójdą za tobą w ogień. Ja pójdę. Lorlen, Savara, Ceryni i Einar, pójdą za tobą, jeśli ich pokierujesz. Tylko z tobą możemy wygrać z Kariko. Bez ciebie... - pokręciła głową.

\- Zapomniałaś, że jeśli Magowie dowiedzą się o czarnej magii, do reszty stracą do mnie zaufanie - powiedział, lecz nie brzmiał już tak stanowczo, jak wcześniej.

\- Nie, jeśli czarna magia uratuje ich przed zagładą.

Poczuła, jak mięśnie w jego ciele spięły się na te słowa. Akkarin pozwalał jej czytać swoje powierzchowne myśli i Sonea wiedziała, że ze sobą walczył. Był świadomy, że mogła mieć rację. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil śledziła wzrokiem jego twarz, gdy analizował jej słowa. To, co mu powiedziała, zachwiało w nim pragnienie ucieczki.

* * *

Nie mógł zasnąć. Sonea spała zwinięta w kłębek, leżąc na jego wyciągniętej ręce. Powoli tracił w niej czucie, ale nie chciał jej budzić, bo jeszcze przed chwilą nerwowo wierciła się pod kocem. Nie dokończyli poprzedniej rozmowy i Akkarin wiedział, że dopóki tego nie zrobią, żadne z nich nie będzie mogło spokojnie zasnąć.

Wpatrując się w sufit, roztrząsał każde jej słowo. Sonea musiała mieć o nim wygórowaną opinię, jeśli sądziła, że był w stanie odeprzeć ewentualny atak Kariko, nie mówiąc już o zebraniu wokół siebie sojuszników. Po tym, co Balkan zrobił w Windrest, Akkarin nie miał złudzeń. Tak długo, jak Arcymistrz Wojowników zastępuje go na pozycji przywódcy Gildii, nikt nie odważy się poprzeć kogoś, kogo dopiero co wyrzucili ze swoich szeregów.

Przed procesem spodziewał się egzekucji. Podczas oczekiwania, w tamtej torturującej go pustce, myślał o niej wiele razy. Gdy usłyszał wyrok - _wygnanie_, nie był w stanie niczego poczuć. Jednak teraz, gdy o tym myślał, bolał go. Poświęcił Gildii niemal połowę swojego życia. Przez lata, w ciągu niezliczonych mrocznych nocy, robił wszystko, by odeprzeć ataki niewidzialnego dla Gildii wroga. Narażał życie tyle razy, aż przestał się z nim liczyć.

Aż do momentu, w którym jego serce pierwszy raz zabiło mocniej dla kobiety, która teraz leżała w jego ramionach. Wtedy dostrzegł zarys przyszłości, którą mógł mieć. Miał szansę na miłość, którą odrzucił lata temu. Lecz teraz kobieta, której powierzył swoje serce, chciała zostać, by bronić miasta, do którego nie miał już wstępu. To także go bolało. Bolał go każdy fragment ciała, jakby coś naprawdę rozrywało go na pół.

Sonea miała rację. Musieli zakładać, że Kariko zdecyduje się na wtargnięcie w granice Kyralii. Lecz co wtedy powinien uczynić on? Walka z nim, gdy tkwił za murami miasta, była niegdyś codziennością. Jednak teraz wizja starcia się z bratem Dakovy mroziła mu krew w żyłach. Nie mieli z nim szans. Byli słabi. Sonea mogła być wyszkoloną zabójczynią, a on byłym Wielkim Mistrzem, lecz było ich tylko dwoje.

Odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się w jej pogrążoną we śnie twarz. Sonea nawet teraz lekko marszczyła brwi. Westchnął, ostrożnie wysunął spod niej swoją rękę i ułożył się na boku. Odgarnął jej z twarzy potargane włosy. Chciałby, by wybór był prosty. Uciekłby z nią, z dala od pochłoniętej intrygami Gildii. Z dala od Magów, kodeksów, zakazów i nakazów. Z dala od rzeczywistości, w której nie miał prawa się z nią wiązać, tylko dlatego, że jej moc nie została poddana kilkuletniemu szkoleniu w Gildii.

Jeszcze zanim doszło do walki w Windrest, miał plan, który zakładał wywiezienie Sonei z dala od Gildii. Lecz to było przed tym, zanim zrozumiał, że nie czekała go żadna przyszłość w świecie, w której nie miał jej przy sobie. Żołądek wykręcał się mu na drugą stronę na myśl o życiu bez niej. Wsłuchując się w jej płytki oddech, zrozumiał, że nawet jeśli jedyne, na co mógł liczyć, zanim kraj pogrąży się w wojnie, to kilka dni z nią, wybierze tę opcję ponad wszystkie inne.

Poranek przyniósł jej ból głowy. Usiadła na materacu i zerknęła na leżącego obok Akkarina. Wyczuła, że spał dopiero od dwóch, może trzech godzin. Magią wyciszyła swoje kroki i opuściła sypialnię. W kuchni spotkała Lorlena. Zerknęła w stronę salonu.

\- Gdzie reszta? - zapytała, masując bolące skronie.

\- Savara pojechała do wioski. Skończył nam się chleb - odparł Lorlen sennym głosem, podsuwając jej kubek z raką. Jakie szczęście, że mieli ją tutaj.

\- Nie powinna tak często tam jeździć - mruknęła, siorbiąc gorący napój. - Ktoś w końcu zacznie się nią interesować.

\- Sama mówiłaś, że i tak powinniśmy się stąd wynieść.

\- Zgadza się. Najlepiej jeszcze dziś - odparła i osunęła się na krzesło.

Lorlen przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, aż w końcu troskliwym tonem zauważył:

\- Ciężka noc?

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech. Przez chwilę odtwarzała to, co wydarzyło się wieczorem.

\- Chcesz uciekać, Lorlenie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

To nieco go zaskoczyło.

\- Uciekać? Dokąd?

\- Poza granice Kyralii.

Lorlen usiadł obok niej i zapatrzył się na swoje dłonie.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd wyciągnęłyście mnie z Gildii, nie myślałem o przyszłości. Tyle się ostatnio działo... Do teraz sobie tego nie uporządkowałem.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale nic nie zapowiada spokoju.

\- Wiem...

\- Akkarin pragnie ucieczki. Powiedział mi to tym wczoraj. Chce zostawić to... _to wszystko_, i popłynąć tak daleko, jak tylko się da - powiedziała ze złością w głosie, czym zaskoczyła samą siebie.

Lorlen podniósł na nią swoje błękitne, zawsze wyrozumiałe spojrzenie i lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- A ty...?

\- A ja... - urwała, bo coś ścisnęło ją za gardło. - Odkąd go poznałam, skupiałam się na ochronie miasta. Wiedziałam, że jeśli nie ze względu na Akkarina, muszę to robić dla bylców. Naoglądałam się już wiele śmierci i jeśli mogłam zapobiec dalszym morderstwom... A teraz Akkarin mówi, że nie dba o... o nich. O Magów, mieszczan, bylców...

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę nie liczy się z ich życiem?

\- Nie - powiedziała szeptem. - Myślę, że po tym, co przeszedł...

Umilkła i zerknęła na Lorlena. Jak to się działo, że otwierała się przed nim, gdy tylko zaczynali rozmowę? Jasne oczy byłego Administratora obserwowały ją z łagodnością. Jeszcze nie tak dawno patrzył na nią nieufnie, a teraz? Był jej przyjacielem. Czuła, że mogłaby powiedzieć mu wszystko, a on wysłuchałby jej z tą samą cierpliwością i zrozumieniem, co zawsze.

\- Myślę, że sama sobie już odpowiedziałaś. Dziwisz mu się? Pomyśl o wszystkim, co poświęcił dla Gildii i o tym, co otrzymał w zamian.

\- Mieszkańcy Kyralii nie są winni krótkowzroczności Magów - powiedziała naprędce.

\- Masz rację. Myślę, że Akkarin także o tym wie i gdy przyjdzie właściwy moment, wybierze to, co słuszne.

Otworzyła usta, lecz wtedy przed domem rozległ się dźwięk końskich kopyt. Sonea zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych. W tej samej chwili, wraz podmuchem lodowatego powietrza, do środka wpadła Savara. Miała rozwiane włosy, a na nich świeże płatki śniegu. Gdy ją zauważyła, zrzuciła na ziemię worek i wysapała:

\- Mamy problem.

* * *

\- Zabierzcie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy! - krzyknęła Sonea w głąb domu, mając nadzieję, że usłyszą ją wszyscy.

W głowie czuła to nieprzyjemne pulsowanie, które towarzyszyło jej także wtedy, gdy wraz z Lorlenem i Einarem gonili Wojowników eskortujących Akkarina. Wiedziała, że tym razem nie miało ono nic wspólnego ze zmęczeniem, lecz z buzującą w żyłach krwią.

W wiosce Savara podsłuchała rozmowę kupca, który mówił, że w oddali widział zmierzających w ich stronę Magów. Podobno domyślił się, kim byli, nie inaczej, niż po kolorze ich szat. Sonea w pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć w tę opowieść, ale Savara zapewniła ją o zaniepokojeniu w głosie kupca. Jaki miałby powód, by zmyślać tę historię?

Z drugiej strony wiedzieli przecież, że Magowie zgromadzili się w Forcie Corres, a to oznaczało potrzebę zebrania ludzi. Magowie musieli domyślić się, gdzie ich szukać. Może wpadli na ich trop właśnie dzięki wizytom sachakanki w wiosce?

Sonea otrząsnęła się z tych myśli, z chwilą, gdy mijający ją Lorlen przypadkowo szturchnął ją w bark. Nie miało znaczenia skąd, ani jak. Musieli prędko uciekać, bo nie mieli żadnych szans w otwartej walce z Wojownikami. Pozostali także zdawali się to wiedzieć, sądząc po tym jak sprawnie i niemal w całkowitej ciszy, w kilkanaście minut znaleźli się przed domem. Sonea narzuciła na Malo dwa związane ze sobą worki z prowiantem i przytroczyła je przy pomocy sznura. Wtedy z domu wyszedł Akkarin i posyłając jej przelotne spojrzenie, ruszył w stronę Aslo. Zatrzymał się tuż za jej plecami i pośpiechu, choć sprawnie, zaczął sprawdzać wiązanie siodła.

Czuła bijący od niego niepokój. Mogła się założyć, że z całej ich niewielkiej grupy, to właśnie on najchętniej uniknąłby starcia z Magami.

Z prawej strony mignęła jej ciemna czupryna Einara.

\- Einar - rzuciła w jego stronę. - Jedziesz ze mną.

Był najsłabszym jeźdźcem z nich wszystkich. Sonea miała za sobą jedynie kilkanaście dni w siodle, lecz wciąż więcej niż on. Wdrapała się na koński grzbiet i zacisnęła palce na skórzanych lejcach tak mocno, aż pobielały jej kostki. Einar usadowił się tuż za nią i niepewnie złapał ją w pasie.

\- Trzymaj się mocno - mruknęła, na co zacieśnił uścisk.

Czuła, jak cały dygotał. Ze strachu? Nie mogła mu się dziwić. Jednak o jego istnieniu Magowie nie mieli bladego pojęcia. To ona go w to wszystko wciągnęła. Powinna była zostawić go w Imardinie.

\- Dokąd? - Usłyszała nerwowe pytanie Akkarina. Gdy na niego zerknęła, zauważyła, że prędko odwrócił wzrok.

Przez moment zastanawiała się, obserwując resztę swoich towarzyszy. Savara, jako ostatnia wsunęła stopę w strzemię i podciągnęła się na koński grzbiet. Jej niemal pomarańczowe w świetle poranka spojrzenie, odnalazło ją i kobieta skinęła jej głową.

\- Musimy przekroczyć rzekę. Może uda nam się zmylić trop tak samo, jak ostatnio - powiedziała na tyle głośno, by wszyscy ją usłyszeli.

Kilka głów kiwnęło jej przytakująco. Sonea spięła uda i wbiła pięty w miękkie boki Malo. Ogier ruszył przed siebie chętnie, jakby spragniony galopu. Po chwili zostawili za sobą nie tylko dom, w którym znaleźli schronienie, ale także wiele wspomnień, które miała nadzieję, nie okażą się ostatnimi szczęśliwymi chwilami w jej życiu.

Po chwili znaleźli się poza granicą lasu i Sonea skierowała ich w stronę majaczącego na horyzoncie załamania, za którym rozpoczynała się dolina okalająca rzekę. Jednocześnie starała się ominąć położoną nieopodal wioskę. Magowie mogli zjawić się tam w każdej chwili. Włosy na karku stanęły jej dęba, bo po raz pierwszy od kilku dni byli tak odsłonięci. Na pokrytej niską trawą równinie byli widoczni z daleka. Gdzieniegdzie leżały kupki śniegu. Kopyta Malo rozprysnęły jedną z nich z mokrym dźwiękiem.

Obejrzała się na podążających za nią przyjaciół i w tej samej chwili ujrzała z tyłu niewyraźną postać, wyłaniającą się znikąd. Tuż za nią pojawiła się kolejna. I jeszcze jedna.

Mocniej spięła Malo, warcząc:

\- Szybciej.

Tamci byli daleko. Kimkolwiek byli, mieli szansę im umknąć.

Wtedy z lewej strony mignęło jej coś czerwonego. Niemal zatrzymała konia, czując paraliżujący dreszcz na karku. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć.

\- Wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy! - rzuciła przez plecy.

Lorlen obejrzał się.

\- Skąd?! - spróbował przekrzyczeć wyjący im w uszach wiatr. - Jak znaleźli nas tak prędko?!

Sonea zacisnęła zęby i skierowała Malo w prawo. Rozległy się nerwowe parsknięcia pozostałych wierzchowców. Skupiła się na jednej myśli, jedynym istotnym pragnieniu ucieczki, próbując odgonić od siebie przerażające wrażenie, że dała się zapędzić w sprytnie przemyślaną pułapkę. Przez sobą zobaczyła wijący się kształt rzeki.

Akkarin zrównał z nią swojego konia. Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie.

\- Przejmij prowadzenie - wydusiła z siebie na tyle głośno, by ją usłyszał. Skinął jej głową.

Zwolniła na tyle, by znaleźć się między Lorlenem i Savarą. Cery jechał z nią, kurczowo obejmując ją w talii.

\- To pułapka! - warknęła. - Jesteśmy otoczeni! Musicie odbić w stronę miasta! Nie podążą za wami! Razem z Akkarinem odciągniemy ich tak daleko, jak tylko się da. Spotkamy się w Calii, za dwa dni!

\- Soneo...! - zaczął Lorlen, lecz przerwała mu.

\- Einar, musisz się przesiąść!

\- T-teraz?! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Lorlen, zbliż się!

Mający większą wprawę w jeździe konnej, były Administrator podjechał tak blisko prawego boku Malo, że gdyby odchyliła piętę, dotknęłaby drugiego wierzchowca.

\- Einar, musisz skakać!

\- Oszalałaś!?

\- Zwolnimy, ale na trzy, musisz skakać. Z tobą nie mam szans im uciec!

W galopie ciężko było jej odwrócić się, by zobaczyć twarz trzymającego się jej kurczowo mężczyzny, ale potrafiła wyobrazić sobie strach w jego oczach.

\- N-nie uda się. Zabiję się!

\- Einar! Na trzy! - Złączyła z Lorlenem wzrok i skinęła mu głową. Zwolnili tempo.

\- Raz! - wykrzyknęła.

Einar poruszył się, by przekręcić się na bok.

\- Dwa! - Zwolnili konie do wolnego cwału.

\- Trzy! - Einar odepchnął się stopami i Sonea jedynie kątem oka zauważyła, jak ląduje brzuchem na końskim zadzie. Lorlen wyciągnął rękę, by mu pomóc.

\- Calia! Dwa dni! - wrzasnęła i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Savary i Ceryniego, popędziła Malo, by dogonić Akkarina.

Nie miała czasu, by myśleć o tym, że znowu się rozdzielają. Coś podpowiadało jej, że była to jedyna szansa, by ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Musiała zaufać intuicji.

Gdy zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół, w stronę rzeki, obejrzała się przez ramię, widząc jak Savara, Lorlen, Einar i Ceryni znikają jej z pola widzenia. Po lewej stronie znów mignęły jej czerwone szaty.

Dogoniła Akkarina i ich spojrzenia na moment się napotkały. W jego ciemnych oczach dostrzegła determinację.

Przekroczenie rzeki, a później ucieczka w stronę lasu. To dawało im cień szansy na zgubienie pościgu. Z każdym miarowym stukotem końskich kopyt o stwardniałą, wypłowiałą trawę, w jej sercu rosła nadzieja. Obejrzała się, lecz tym razem nikogo nie zauważyła.

\- Musimy przyspieszyć - syknął Akkarin, patrząc w jej stronę. Pęd powietrza rozwiał jego spięte wcześniej włosy.

Aslo nerwowo poruszył łbem, a z pyska trysnęła mu piana. Malo także zarzucił grzywą. Wiedziała jednak, że ich wierzchowce nie miały sobie równych. Potrafiły ponieść ich jeszcze szybciej.

Jednak wtedy tuż za sylwetką Akkarina dostrzegła ruch. Musiał zobaczyć zmianę w jej oczach, bo spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Serce w jej piersi stanęło. Ujrzeli przynajmniej sześciu Wojowników. Pędzących w ich stronę. Ich rozwiane czerwone szaty wystawały spod równie jednakowo czarnych płaszczy. Wyglądali upiornie. Strach wspiął się po jej kręgosłupie i złapał za gardło.

\- Tędy! - rozległo się ostre, jak brzytwa, polecenie Akkarina.

Przeciął jej drogę i ruszył w kierunku rzeki. Po chwili wpadli na żwirowy brzeg, okalający rwącą o tej porze roku wodę. Chrzęst drobnych kamieniu zagłuszył dudniące w jej piersi serce. Akkarin sprawnie manewrował swoim wierzchowcem pomiędzy wystającymi głazami. Sonea zdała się za umiejętności Malo i niemal zamknęła oczy, gdy tuż przed nią wyrósł wysoki kamień. Malo parsknął i rzucił się w bok. Pochyliła się nad jego karkiem i mocniej schwyciła lejce. Nie miała odwagi, by się odwrócić i sprawdzić, czy Magowie nadążali za tempem, który narzucił niosący Akkarina Aslo.

Brzeg rzeki stawał się coraz wyższy i Sonea przez moment pomyślała, że nie uda im się teraz przedostać na drugą stronę. Musieli znaleźć miejsce, po którym uda im się wspiąć. Przed sobą widziała jedynie łopoczący na wietrze płaszcz Akkarina, a w uszach słyszała dziki szum rzeki.

Nagle Akkarin zwolnił, aż Aslo zaparł się kopytami o żwir. Sonea wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, ledwo utrzymując się w siodle, gdy Malo rżąc, zatrzymał się tuż obok drugiego zdyszanego wierzchowca. Podniosła rozszerzone w strachu spojrzenie na Akkarina i zauważyła, że patrzył gdzieś w górę, w stronę brzegu. Podążyła w tamtym kierunku i poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny dreszcz. Wszędzie poznałaby tę twarz.

Balkan.

I kilku innych Magów, których nie miała prawa znać, ale pewnie z częścią z nich spotkała się już wcześniej, tamtej nocy, gdy odebrała ich Akkarina.

Teraz wrócili po niego. I po nią.

A oni nie mieli dokąd uciec.

Zamrugała szybko, mając nadzieję, że to, co widziała, było jedynie koszmarnym omamem. Jednak oni wciąż tam stali, kilkanaście metrów od nich, po obu stronach, na wysokim brzegu. Balkan miał na ustach zwycięski grymas.

Akkarin także zdawał się nie dowierzać w to, co widział. W jego głowie musiały kotłować się te same pytania, które ożyły w jej myślach. Jak mogli ich wyprzedzić? W jaki sposób Balkan zdołał ich otoczyć. Jakby wiedział...

\- To była pułapka - syknęła, ledwo wyduszając z siebie dźwięk. - Od samego początku. Zapędzili nas tutaj, jak...

\- Nic nie mów - warknął w jej stronę, nie odrywając wzroku od otaczających ich Magów.

Sonea posłusznie zamilkła. I wtedy odezwał się Arcymistrz Wojowników.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, Akkarinie, co jeszcze trzyma cię w Kyralii? Wydawałeś się mądrzejszy.

Zagryzła wargi od środka. Wiedziała, że ucieczka z kraju była tym, czego Akkarin chciał najbardziej. To ona go zatrzymała i teraz kolejny raz doprowadziła do sytuacji, w której Magowie mieli ich, jak na tacy. Z miażdżącym poczuciem porażki wiedziała, że tym razem nie istniał nawet cień szansy na ucieczkę. Chyba, że...

\- A ty, Balkanie, najwyraźniej nie potrafisz beze mnie żyć, skoro kolejny raz ścigasz mnie po całym kraju - odparł Akkarin, a jego górna warga uniosła się pogardliwie.

Gdyby nie ich fatalne położenie, Sonea parsknęłaby śmiechem na widok oburzonego spojrzenia Arcymistrza.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo tego pragniesz, wrócisz z nami do Imardinu. Tym razem nie będziemy dla ciebie tak łaskawi, a co się tyczy twojej... _towarzyszki_ \- dodał, cedząc słowa przez zęby - odpowie za wszystko, czego się dopuściła.

Zauważyła, jak Akkarin przysunął Aslo w jej stronę. Zerknęła na niego z chwilą, gdy on także odwrócił w jej kierunku głowę. W oczach miał gniew i... strach. Poddał się?

\- Zaatakujmy ich. Stoją na osuwisku, jeśli jednocześnie uderzymy w ziemię, nie zdążą rozszerzyć tarcz - wyszeptała, desperacko szukając w jego oczach nadziei, która dodałaby jej sił.

Jego wzrok przeskoczył w stronę Magów i Sonea poczuła, jak skumulował w sobie moc. Ona zrobiła to samo...

I nagle usłyszała znajomy głos. Zamarła, czując w sercu lód.

\- Nie dam wam się wziąć żywcem, nie tym razem!

_Ceryni_...

\- Widzę, że dołączył do nas twój przyjaciel, Soneo - powiedział Balkan, patrząc na drugą stronę rzeki, skąd dochodził głos Złodzieja.

Nie mogła go zobaczyć, bo wysokie koryto zasłaniało jej widok. W końcu dwóch Magów doprowadziło Cery'ego bliżej i Sonea musiała użyć całej swojej woli, by nie zeskoczyć z grzbietu Malo i nie popędzić mu na ratunek.

\- Jestem zdumiony, że zadałaś sobie ten trud, by go uwolnić. Prawdę mówiąc, byłem przekonany, że ten kanałowy szczur już dawno tam sczezł.

Sonea spięła się, na co Malo poruszył się nerwowo w miejscu.

\- Nie daj im się złapać, Soneo! - Cery wykrzyknął, próbując spojrzeć w jej stronę, lecz jeden z Magów trzymał go za włosy. - Zrób wszystko, by uciec, jasne!?

Nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa, bo czuła, jak plan, który jeszcze przed chwilą był ich jedyną drogą ucieczki, walił się z każdą kolejną sekundą. Czym jeszcze Magowie byli w stanie ich zaskoczyć, by w końcu położyć na nich swoje ręce?

\- Zejdźcie z koni, albo poderżniemy mu gardło tu i teraz - Balkan warknął tak ostro, aż się wzdrygnęła.

Jeden z Magów wyciągnął nóż i przyłożył go do odsłoniętej szyi Cery'ego. Przez kilka długich sekund trwali w bezruchu, aż w końcu to Akkarin jako pierwszy drgnął i wysunął jeden but ze strzemiona. Sonea szybko podążyła za nim i już po chwili stali na mokrym piasku, a lodowata woda zalewała im stopy.

\- Jeśli ten Złodziej jest dla ciebie tak ważny, _Soneo_ \- warknął Balkan, tym samym zmuszając ją, by oderwała wzrok od napiętej w bólu twarzy Cery'ego - proponuję ci układ.

Wstrzymała oddech.

\- Wy pójdziecie z nami, a jemu włos z głowy nie spadnie. Co ty na to?

Dlaczego mówił do niej? Dlaczego nie próbował negocjować z Akkarinem? Spojrzała na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę i szybko zrozumiała dlaczego. Bo Akkarin nie miał już nic do stracenia. Balkan musiał wiedzieć, że były Wielki Mistrz zrobi wszystko, by nie wpaść kolejny raz w jego ręce. A skoro poprzednim razem pokazała mu, czym kończy się szantażowanie Akkarina jej osobą, Arcymistrz wpadł na pomysł zagrania na jej własnych emocjach.

Jej wzrok przeskoczył na Ceryniego. A później znów na Akkarina.

\- Nie mamy całego dnia - rozległ się głos Balkana.

Sonea zacisnęła zęby i wbiła w niego spojrzenie. Jej oczy przepełniała czysta nienawiść.

\- Nie mam żadnych podstaw, by ci wierzyć, że nie zabijesz go z chwilą, gdy się poddamy - warknęła.

\- A ja nie mam żadnych, by myśleć, że nie pozabijasz nas, jeśli spróbujemy rozwiązać to po dobroci, prawda?

\- Z całą pewnością nie masz - powiedziała głośno i zrobiła w jego stronę krok.

W tej samej chwili Wojownik trzymający Cery'ego docisnął ostrze. Rozległ się krzyk. Akkarin złapał ją za nadgarstek.

\- Zgódź się - powiedział nisko i tak cicho, że nikt poza nią nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli, by Magowie kolejny raz położyli na nim ręce. Ale ten plan nie obejmował sytuacji, w której jeden z Magów groził jej ukochanemu przyjacielowi nożem. Z chwilą, gdy zobaczyła go w rękach Wojowników, wiedziała, że przegrała kolejny raz. Do oczu cisnęły jej się łzy wściekłości.

\- Więc? - ponaglające pytanie Balkana przebiło się przez szum pędzącej wody.

\- Jeśli spróbujesz nas oszukać, zanim się zorientujesz, zdążę zabić przynajmniej połowę twoich ludzi - warknęła, a Akkarin mocniej ścisnął ją za rękę.

Wciąż ją trzymał, jakby obawiał się, że w każdej chwili mogła rzucić się na Magów. I tak by się stało, gdyby była sama. Wolałaby zginać w walce, niż pozwolić im zabrać się do Imardinu na oficjalną egzekucję. Jednak musiała myśleć nie tylko o sobie, lecz także o Cerym, który z każdą chwilą tracił coraz więcej krwi oraz o Akkarinie. Poddanie się dawało im kilka dni na obmyślenie planu.

Balkan nic nie odpowiedział na jej groźbę. W zamian za to skinął czterem Wojownikom, by zeszli po stromym zboczu. Po chwili stali już przed nimi, a Sonea musiała kontrolować się, by nie splunąć im w twarz.

\- Odsuńcie się od siebie - rozległo się polecenie.

Sonea zauważyła, że ktoś podprowadził Ceryniemu konia. Wciąż jednak trzymali mu nóż na gardle. Posłusznie, wpatrując się w rozwścieczone oczy Złodzieja, zrobiła dwa kroki w bok.

\- Opuśćcie tarcze - warknął jeden z Wojowników.

Wiedziała, co stanie się z chwilą, gdy to zrobią.

\- Najpierw go puść - syknęła.

Przez chwilę panowała gęsta od emocji cisza. Aż wreszcie Mag puścił Ceryniego. Ten natychmiast wdrapał się na koński grzbiet, lecz zawahał się, patrząc w dół na nią i Akkarina.

\- Uciekaj - poruszyła ustami w rytm słowa, które nie chciało wydobyć się z jej ściśniętego gardła.

Miała wrażenie, że w oczach Cery'ego zobaczyła łzy. Potem opuściła tarczę. Poczuła, jak Akkarin zrobił to samo i wtedy Wojownicy otoczyli ich własną magią. Spodziewała się tego, a i tak zaskoczył ją ciężar bariery. Odebrało jej tchu i z jękiem osunęła się na kolana. Nie potrafiła skupić wzroku na niczym innym, poza śliskimi od wody kamieniami, na które upadła. Nie słyszała nawet szmeru rzeki. Poczuła jedynie czyjąś dłoń na czole i zatopiła się w pozbawionej zmysłów pustce.


	20. Chapter 20

Wpatrywał się w horyzont, nerwowo gryząc wargi. Mimo że już nie uciekali, nie potrafił uspokoić ani oddechu, ani pędzącego w piersi serca. Tuż po tym, jak rozdzielili się z Soneą i Akkarinem, ruszyli w stronę wioski. Sonea sądziła, że Magowie nie podążą ich śladem, lecz myliła się. Dwoje, którzy zauważyli ich jako pierwsi, nie odpuścili pościgu. Savara krzyknęła, że odciągną ich z Cerynim w stronę lasu, z którego przyjechali. Nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować kolejnemu rozdzieleniu się.

Teraz stał na skraju lasu, do którego planowali wcześniej ucieczkę. Einar za jego plecami kręcił się nerwowo, co chwila spoglądając w stronę, z której spodziewali się Savary. Sonea kazała im czekać w Calii. Ale takiego obrotu spraw nie przewidziała.

Czekał już godzinę, może dłużej. Zaczynał tracić nadzieję.

Dotychczas ucieczka miała sens. Dopóki to Sonea lub Akkarin wydawali rozkazy, zdawało mu się, że mieli plan. Jednak teraz został sam i Lorlen zaczynał się gubić.

W końcu na horyzoncie dostrzegł dwie sylwetki. Serce w jego piersi na moment stanęło, po czym rozpędziło się do szalonej prędkości. Przez krótką chwilę myślał, że to Sonea i Akkarin, lecz wtedy jeźdźcy zbliżyły się i Lorlen rozpoznał Savarę. Tuż za nią, na wierzchowcu, którego widział po raz pierwszy na oczy, jechał Ceryni. Gdy się zbliżył, Lorlen zauważył, że był ranny. Z rozcięcia na karku sączyła się krew, plamiąc jego koszulę, siodło, a nawet buty.

Wybiegł w ich stronę, machając nerwowo, w razie gdyby nie dostrzegli go wcześniej. Razem z Einarem ściągnęli Złodzieja z siodła i Lorlen przyłożył drżące dłonie do rozcięcia na szyi, lecząc je i dodając chłopakowi sił.

\- Co się stało?! - rzucił w stronę Savary.

Sachakanka miała w oczach te wściekłe ogniki, których bał się od pierwszej chwili, gdy ją poznał. Wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie i niemal wykrzyknęła:

\- Mają ich!

Odsunął się od Cery'ego, mając nadzieję, że właśnie się przesłyszał.

\- Co takiego...?

\- Soneę i Akkarina. Magowie zaczaili się na nich nad rzeką.

Pokręcił przecząco głową, czując chłód, który rozprzestrzeniał się po całym jego ciele, poczynając od brzucha, kończąc na czubkach palców.

\- Skąd wiedzieli...

\- Nie wiedzieli - rozległ się zachrypnięty głos Cery'ego. Gdy Lorlen na niego spojrzał, ten skinął mu w podziękowaniu, po czym zaczął mówić dalej: - Gdy się rozdzieliliśmy... spadłem z konia. Magowie złapali mnie i przejrzeli moje myśli. Później zabrali mnie w stronę rzeki. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, ale z ich rozmowy zrozumiałem, że od początku podejrzewali, że jeśli wykurzą nas z kryjówki, będziemy uciekać. Obstawili teren setką Magów.

Lorlen wstrzymał oddech. A więc ich ucieczka została ukartowana przez Balkana? Rozmowa, którą Savara podsłuchała w wiosce...? Zerknął na nią, a ona, jakby słysząc jego myśli, powiedziała:

\- Musieli wiedzieć, że pojawiam się w wiosce. Rozpuścili więc plotkę, by wyciągnąć nas z ukrycia. - Jej głos był pełen żalu, gdy także zdawała sobie sprawę z pułapki, w którą dali się wciągnąć.

Gdyby zostali w domu...

\- Pewnie czekali na ten moment od kilku dni - powiedział głucho i ponownie spojrzał na Ceryniego.

Ten usiadł i przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, z którego jeszcze chwilę temu sączyło się mnóstwo krwi. Skrzywił się i w końcu podniósł głowę.

\- Sonea zgodziła się poddać w zamian za moją wolność. - Jego głos się załamał. - To moja wina. Gdybym nie dał im się złapać...

\- Nie, to moja wina - przerwała mu gniewnie Savara. - To przeze mnie spadłeś. Nie powinnam była cię słuchać i zawrócić, gdy ...

\- Tobie nigdy nie pozwoliliby uciec - wtrącił prędko Cery i Lorlen na moment zapomniał o najważniejszym. Przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się ich kłótni, gdy wyrzucali z siebie kolejne żale. Savara podeszła bliżej i kucnęła, by lepiej widzieć twarz Złodzieja. Po chwili przestał rozumieć słowa, które między nimi padały. Jego wzrok powędrował ponad ich głowami.

Zapatrzył się na ponury krajobraz i nagle chłód, który niósł ze sobą wiatr, wdarł się do jego serca. Najpierw stracił Akkarina. Magowie pojmali go tamtego dnia w Windrest. Wtedy jego strata bolała, bo myślał, że jego przyjaciel zginął w walce. Lecz teraz stracił go kolejny raz, a wraz z nim kogoś, kto stał mu się równie bliski, co Akkarin. Ta myśl budziła w nim inny rodzaj strachu, który chwytał go za serce ze zdwojoną siłą. Starał się na tym nie skupiać, lecz gdy jego myśli zatrzymywały się na Sonei, nie mógł porządnie złapać oddechu. Podziwiał jej chłodny, kalkulujący wszystko umysł, ale także serce, które było dobre. Sonea zawsze myślała o innych. Wyciągnęła Ceryniego z więzienia. Jemu także pomogła uciec. Była skłonna poświęcić własne życie, by wyrwać Akkarina z rąk Magów. Lecz teraz, jej instynkt bronienia tych, których kochała, sprowadził na nią widmo bliskiej śmierci. Lorlen nie miał złudzeń. Magowie zabiją ją, gdy tylko uda im się przeprowadzić przyspieszone śledztwo. Co do Akkarina nie miał pewności. Może Balkan miał w stosunku do niego jakiś kolejny, nikczemny plan. Jednak Sonei nie pozwoli żyć ani jednego dnia dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Chłód w jego sercu stał się nie do zniesienia. Zamknął oczy i już chciał się poddać temu obezwładniającemu uczuciu, gdy rozległ się głos Einara:

\- Chyba ich tak nie zostawimy, prawda?

Wszyscy troje wbili w niego spojrzenia. Chłopak powiódł po nich wzrokiem i nagle coś zmieniło się w wyrazie jego twarzy.

\- Sonea wiele dla mnie zrobiła. Dla mnie i mojej matki. Pomogła nam stanąć na nogi. I choć nasze pierwsze spotkanie było... dość szorstkie...

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że Sonea próbowała uciąć ci głowę? - Ceryni pojawił się obok Einara i klepnął go w ramię.

Lorlen zamrugał, zdumiony. Wyglądało na to, że przy pierwszym poznaniu Sonea niemal zawsze wydawała się raczej wrogo nastawiona. On pamiętał ją w przebraniu służki, kiedy nieudolnie próbowała wczuć się w rolę. Teraz kiedy o tym myślał, ogarniało go sentymentalne rozbawienie, lecz wtedy budziła w nim niepokój. Od tamtego dnia minęło wiele czasu. To właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać.

\- Mnie miała ochotę udusić. Wzrokiem - wtrąciła Savara.

Roześmiałby się, gdyby nie ucisk, który wciąż czuł w piersi.

\- Jesteśmy jej to winni. Nie możemy pozwolić, by Magowie...

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Musimy coś wymyślić - powiedział, zbierając w sobie resztki odwagi.

Savara, Einar i Ceryni pokiwali głowami. Lorlen poczuł, że choć nie miał pojęcia, jak mogli pomóc Sonei i Akkarinowi, była to jedyna słuszna decyzja.

* * *

Pierwsze przebudzenie przyszło, kiedy ogarniała ją ciemność. Próbowała skupić wzrok na niewyraźnym świetle gdzieś obok, ale była zbyt otępiała. Czuła chłód. Musiała panować noc, a Magowi potrzebowali postoju. Ona potrzebowała jedzenia i ciepłego koca. Te myśli jednak szybko odpłynęły, wraz z kolejną falą zmęczenia.

Za drugim razem przebudziła się, czując znajome kołysanie końskiego grzbietu. Powlokła wzrokiem dookoła i zrozumiała, że siedziała na Malo. Nadgarstki miała przepasane sznurem, a kostki przywiązane do siodła. Ile minęło dni odkąd zostali pojmani nad rzeką? Chciała odszukać Akkarina, ale nie starczyło jej sił.

Ocknęła się chyba jeszcze tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem i zdała sobie sprawę, że obudziły ją podniesione głosy. Ktoś wykrzykiwał słowa, których nie potrafiła dokładnie zrozumieć, bo otaczająca ją bariera tłumiła niemal wszystko, co znajdowało się poza nią. Leżała bokiem na trawie, czując na policzku jej chłód. Zamrugała, bo zdało jej się, że naprzeciwko ujrzała znajoma twarz Akkarina. Jednak wzrok miała zamglony.

\- ... wyślijcie gołębia do Fortu... może odpowiedzą! - krzyknął ktoś i nawet mimo letargu, który ogarniał jej ciało, Sonea od razu zrozumiała, że stało się coś złego.

Fort... Fort... Było z nim związane coś, o czym powinna była pamiętać.

\- ... może być pułapka. Jeśli nie odpowiedzą... musieli działać...

\- Widziałeś, co się stało...! Widziałeś przekaz...!

Poczuła na karku lodowaty dreszcz. Wtedy ktoś podszedł do niej i chwytając za ramiona, podniósł z ziemi. Jęknęłaby z bólu, gdyby miała większą kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

\- ... zawieźć ich jak najszybciej... zdecydujemy o reszcie...

Przez następny dzień zdawało jej się, że co chwila odzyskiwała świadomość, po czym natychmiast ją traciła. Tak samo, jak poczucie czasu. Nie czuła niczego, poza pustką w sercu i chłodem, który był tak dokuczliwy, że cała drżała z zimna. Wiele razy chciała otworzyć usta, ale nie potrafiła zmusić ich do ruchu. Po jakimś czasie potrafiła skupić się jedynie na biciu własnego serca. Przestała zwracać uwagę na nerwowe rozmowy toczące się tuż obok niej.

Aż nagle poczuła, że uderza ciałem w coś miękkiego. I wtedy bariera rozpłynęła się. Przez moment była tak zdezorientowana, że zamarła w bezruchu, aż w końcu nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech, jakby wynurzyła się spod wody. W płucach czuła ogień, a każdy mięsień jej ciała błagał o litość, gdy przekręciła się na kolana, czując silne torsje. Dygotała, próbując pozbyć się nieistniejącej treści ze swojego żołądka. Usłyszała jeszcze oddalające się kroki, po czym otworzyła oczy. Pierwszym, co ujrzała, były jej własne dłonie, wczepione w żółty piasek.

Opadła na bok, łapczywie wciągając powietrze i przekręciła się na plecy. Nad sobą, pod wysokim sklepieniem zobaczyła owalne okno, przez które wpadał słup światła. Jego promienie padały dokładnie na jej wyciągniętą na piasku sylwetkę. Jej umysł wciąż zachowywał się, jakby był w tamtej próżni i musiała minąć dobra minuta, zanim Sonea zaczęła przypominać sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

Akkarin. Ta myśl uderzyła w nią, jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zmusiła się do ruchu i oparła na drugim boku. Wtedy go zobaczyła. Leżał obok. On także oddychał głęboko, lecz oczy miał zamknięte. Przysunęła się do niego, czując, jak jej mięśnie czerpią z ukrytych rezerw sił. Dotknęła go, lecz nie zareagował. Wczepiając się palcami w jego koszulę, podciągnęła się bliżej i osunęła na jego tors. Usłyszała bicie jego serca i miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

Byli w Gildii. To musiało być to miejsce. W jakim innym powstałoby miejsce podobne do tego? Gdziekolwiek ich zamknęli, to choć zniknęła bariera, która przez ostatnie dni odbierała jej siły, wciąż nie czuła swojej magii. Wciąż była bezbronna. Magowie mogli zabić ich w każdej chwili.

O czym rozmawiali podczas podróży? O Forcie? O jakimś przekazie? Podczas gdy Magowie odcinali ją od świata zewnętrznego, musiało wydarzyć się coś bardzo złego. Przeczuwała co, a jednocześnie nie potrafiła o tym myśleć. Była zdolna jedynie martwić się o wciąż nieprzytomnego Akkarina, jednak tak długo, jak mogła słyszeć bicie jego serca, mogła też odpoczywać.

Tak też znaleźli ich Magowie, gdy weszli do środka. Sonea ocknęła się i uniosła na ramionach z chwilą, gdy podeszli bliżej. Zauważyła, że byli w towarzystwie Strażników, lecz nie była w stanie wzbudzić w sobie zdziwienia. Trzech Magów w czerwonych szatach zatrzymało się kilka kroków od niej. Wyglądali na równie przerażonych, co niepewnych. Patrzyli na nią z ostrożnością i lękiem. Sonea nie miała siły, by stanąć na nogach, jednak wiedziała, że gdyby któryś z nich odważył się podejść bliżej, odgryzłaby mu wszystkie palce.

Wtedy też poczuła, że mięśnie Akkarina spięły się i gdy na niego spojrzała, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jego otwartych oczach. Zagryzła wargi od środka i pomogła mu usiąść. Jego wzrok potoczył po Magach, a następnie poszybował w górę, w stronę owalnego okna. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w gniewnym wyrazie.

\- Kopuła - warknął beznamiętnie, choć głos miał zmęczony. - Nie spodziewałem się, aż tak ciepłego powitania.

Mag stojący pośrodku skinął mu nisko głową.

\- To rozkaz Arcymistrza Balkana.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał szybko i spróbował się podnieść, jednak osunął się na kolana. Złapała go za ramię, a wtedy Akkarin utkwił wzrok w jej podkrążonych oczach. Jego własne rozbłysły gniewnie, po czym przeniosły się na Magów. - Moglibyście przynajmniej dać jej coś do jedzenia - dodał wściekle.

Sonea już chciała wtrącić, że nie tknie od nich niczego, lecz wtedy ten sam Mag kolejny raz opuścił głowę.

\- To także kolejny rozkaz Mistrza Balkana. - Jego głos brzmiał słabo, jakby jednocześnie chciał ich przeprosić za głód, który musieli cierpieć przez trzy dni.

\- Gdzie. Jest. Balkan.

Magowie poruszyli się nerwowo i popatrzyli po sobie, jakby żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu najmłodszy z nich, niewiele od niej starszy, zrobił krok do przodu i przykucnął, by zrównać się z nimi twarzą. Sonea zacisnęła zęby. Gdyby tylko mogła, wydrapałaby mu oczy. Im wszystkim.

\- Mistrz Balkan przysłał nas, by sprawdzić, czy jesteście gotowi zeznawać - powiedział, unikając jej wzroku. Cokolwiek o niej myślał, musiało mieć to związek z wściekłym wyrazem jej twarzy.

\- Nie będę z wami rozmawiał - warknął Akkarin i na dźwięk jego głosu Mag niemal odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Proces odbędzie się dziś wieczorem.

Zimny dreszcz przeszył jej plecy. A więc umrze jeszcze dziś...

\- Przyprowadź Mistrzynię Vinarę. Będę rozmawiał tylko z nią.

Wojownik obejrzał się na pozostałych. Tamci jedynie wzruszyli ramionami i Sonea zaczęła zastanawiać się, dlaczego do konfrontacji wybrano świeżo upieczonych Magów. Wyglądali i zachowywali się bardziej jak przestraszone dzieci, niż dorośli mężczyźni. Po za tym nawet bez magii, czuła ich strach. Przypuszczała, że nie bali się tylko jej i Akkarina, ale czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś, co wydarzyło się podczas podróży. Czegoś, co miało związek z rozmowami, które zdołała podsłuchać, gdy transportowano ich do miasta. Nie powiedziała jeszcze o tym Akkarinowi, bo jej myśli wciąż zasnuwała mgła i dopiero teraz zaczynała rozumieć, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Magowie ruszyli do wyjścia bez słowa. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi, Sonea wytężyła wzrok, lecz nie dostrzegła za nimi niczego, co podpowiedziałoby jej, czy mieli szansę na ucieczkę. W końcu spojrzała na Akkarina. Jego ciemne oczy także ją odnalazły i Sonea poczuła, jak serce w jej piersi zamiera. Jak miała mu to powiedzieć?

\- Akkarin...

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać... - zaczął cicho, zmęczonym głosem.

\- Nie, posłuchaj - przerwała mu. Zamilkł i wbił w nią intensywne spojrzenie. - Podczas podróży usłyszałam coś niepokojącego. Ocknęłam się, a Magowie wykrzykiwali coś między sobą. Coś o... o Forcie. O jakimś przekazie i o tym, że ktoś nie odpowiadał. Nie znam szczegółów, ale gdybyś ich słyszał...

Na chwilę przymknęła oczy, bo kręciło jej się w głowie. Nabrała do płuc drżący oddech.

\- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę? - zapytała, unosząc powieki. Akkarin patrzył na nią, a w jego spojrzeniu widziała ten sam strach, który właśnie wykręcał jej żołądek. - Patrzyłam na mapę i szukałam słabych punktów...

\- Myślisz, że...?

Zacisnęła usta i pokiwała głową. Nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, ale przerażała ją myśl, że Kariko znalazł sposób, by przekroczyć granicę, a na dodatek sforsował któryś z Fortów...

\- O czym jeszcze rozmawiali?

\- N-nie wiem. Niewiele pamiętam. Do teraz nie byłam nawet pewna, czy to mi się nie przyśniło...

Urwała, czując kolejny zawrót głowy. Była zbyt zmęczona, by dalej myśleć. Jednak nieustannie wracała do tamtej rozmowy, do nerwowych głosów Magów...

Akkarin wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Chwyciła ją i resztkami sił przysunęła się do niego. Przytulił ją do siebie i po chwili oboje osunęli się na piasek, dysząc z wysiłku. W uszach słyszała przeciągły pisk.

Wtuliła twarz w koszulę na jego piersi i objęła ramionami jego plecy. Przycisnęła się do niego tak mocno, jak tylko pozwoliło na to jej pozbawione energii ciało.

Bała się. Bała się, że kolejne godziny będą ich ostatnimi. Bała się, że nikt nie zdoła powstrzymać tego, co miało wkrótce nadejść.

Bała się, że jej ostatnim spokojnym wspomnieniem, będzie wyraz oczu Akkarina, gdy mówiła mu, że nie mogła z nim uciec. Wtedy próbowała zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo tego pragnął. Teraz już wiedziała.

Zapadła w płytki sen, wsłuchując się w przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

Zbudziło ich stuknięcie. Otworzyła oczy i przekręciła się na plecy. Okno rzucało coraz mniej światła. Zbliżał się wieczór. Wtedy dostrzegła ruch. Spięła się w gotowości, jednak nie poruszyła się. Nie miała na to sił.

\- Vinaro - rozległ się głos Akkarina i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, że ruch, który wychwyciła, był postacią w zielonych szatach.

Starsza Uzdrowicielka podeszła bliżej i Sonea w jej dłoniach dostrzegła tacę. Gdy opuściła ją na piasek, Sonea zerwała się, tłumiąc w piersi jęk. Chwyciła pierwszą rzecz, którą dosięgnęła i wbiła w nią zęby. Chleb. Mrucząc z zadowolenia, wepchnęła do ust kolejną porcję. Akkarin także przyłączył się do jedzenia, ignorując obecność Arcymistrzyni.

Drżały jej ręce, gdy sięgała po czerwone, mięsiste owoce. Napakowała do ust jeszcze jedną bułkę, gdy dotarła do niej przerażająca myśl. Co jeśli to był jej ostatni w życiu posiłek?

Zamarła i podniosła wzrok na Vinarę.

\- Robiłam, co mogłam, by dostać się do was wcześniej. Słyszałam, że trzymali was o samej wodzie przez trzy dni i nie mogłam w to uwierzyć - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

Chciała jej powiedzieć, że ostatnim razem Akkarina traktowano tak przez sześć dni, ale miała tak pełne usta, że najpierw musiałaby wszystko przełknąć.

\- Co się stało? - odezwał się Akkarin. - Sonea słyszała coś o Forcie.

\- To wy nic nie wiecie? - Twarz Vinary wyciągnęła się w zdumieniu. - A podobno to wszystko przez was.

\- C-co? - wydukała, gdy już zdołała połknąć jedzenie.

\- Fort Corres został zaatakowany. Dwa dni temu. Od tego czasu nie mamy kontaktu ze stacjonującymi tam Magami. Wysłaliśmy tam Wojowników...

\- Kto zaatakował? - wtrącił Akkarin.

\- Nie wiemy. Mieli zakryte twarze. Balkan powiedział, że to ktoś, z kim współpracujecie. Ktoś, kto chciał wam pomóc i odwrócić uwagę.

Sonea wymieniła z Akkarinem niedowierzające spojrzenie. Teraz gdy miała pełny brzuch, jej ciało zaczęło odzyskiwać energię. Mogła łatwiej połączyć fakty.

\- To kłamstwo - syknął. - Ilu Wojowników wyjechało w tamtą stronę?

\- Dziesięciu.

\- Trzeba ich jak najszybciej zawrócić.

\- To niemożliwe - Uzdrowicielka westchnęła. - Balkan zakazał komunikacji mentalnej.

\- _Wszyscy_ zginą.

Vinara otworzyła usta, lecz po chwili je zamknęła. Obserwowała ich w skupieniu i Sonea pomyślała, że albo to gra cieni, albo Arcymistrzyni przybyło kilka nowych zmarszczek. Wydawała się starsza o dziesięć lat, niż w dniu, w którym uratowała jej życie.

\- Akkarinie, kim są ludzie, którzy nas zaatakowali? - zapytała lekko drżącym tonem.

_Vinara cię nie zdradziła._ Przypomniała sobie słowa Lorlena. Czy to oznaczało, że mogli jej ufać? Ukradkiem zerknęła w stronę Akkarina i zauważyła, że zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Domyślała się, co musiał czuć.

\- To czarni magowie z Sachaki - powiedział martwym głosem.

Vinara przez krótką chwilę patrzyła na niego niewzruszonym wzrokiem, lecz nagle w jej oczach ożył strach, zupełnie, jakby zdała sobie sprawę z wagi słów, które właśnie padły.

\- Magowie w Sachace...? - wydusiła przez nagle pobladłe usta.

\- Byli tam przed wojną i są nadal. Nic się nie zmieniło. Po prostu przez setki lat nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia.

\- Czarna magia została zakazana właśnie po wojnie...

\- Chyba nie przejęli się naszym zakazem - mruknął, opuszczając wzrok na piasek. Na chwilę przymknął oczy. Tak samo, jak ona, musiała czuć zmęczenie, lecz wiedział, że teraz czekało go wiele pytań prowadzących w stronę bolesnej przeszłości.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - Tym razem w głosie Uzdrowicielki pojawił się gniew.

\- Byłem tam - odparł. - Wyruszyłem do Elyne, ale dotarłem do Sachaki.

Vinara zamrugała, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. Po chwili przykucnęła na piasku. Wreszcie żadne z nich nie musiało zadzierać głowy, by z nią rozmawiać. Arcymistrzyni powiodła przeszywającym wzrokiem po ich wymizerowanych twarzach.

\- Pięć lat. Nie było cię pięć lat... Co robiłeś tam tyle czasu? A może Balkan ma rację, a ty jesteś jednym z nich?

\- Byłem ich niewolnikiem.

\- C-Co takiego...?!

Usłyszała, jak nabrał lekko drżący oddech. Sonea zapatrzyła się w swoje dłonie, którymi wodziła po piasku. Nie mogła teraz spojrzeć mu w oczy. Pamiętała ból, który budził się w nich, gdy wracał do tamtych lat i nie chciała przeżywać tego po raz kolejny. Nie miała wystarczająco sił.

W końcu Akkarin zaczął opowiadać, a Sonea zacisnęła powieki, gdy poczuła pod nimi pierwsze łzy. Na szczęście Akkarin oszczędził szczegółów związanych z gwałtem i śmiercią Ariszy. Skupił się na samych Ichanich i tym, co działo się w obozie. Gdy dotarł do punktu, w którym, jak wiedziała, zmuszony był zabić niewinnych, spojrzała na niego, lecz on nie odrywał wzroku od Uzdrowicielki.

\- Miałem wybór, śmierć lub czarna magia. Jeśli sądzisz, że się zawahałem, muszę cię rozczarować, Vinaro. Wybrałem czarną magię, która pozwoliła mi się uwolnić. Zabiłem kilkunastu niewolników, a później Dakovę.

\- To dlatego po powrocie wydawałeś się...

\- Kimś innym? - Akkarin warknął i wbił w Vinarę nieustępliwe spojrzenie. - Nie zliczę, ile razy to słyszałem. Oczywiście, że stałem się kimś innym. Po ucieczce wstydziłem się wracać do Gildii. Lecz poza nią nie miałem niczego.

\- Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? - zapytała ze smutkiem.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Światło wpadające przez sufitowe okno stało się szarą pręgą. Sonea zastanawiała się, czy wyznanie Akkarina miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Balkan zabije ich niezależnie do tego, co mu powiedzą.

\- Po prostu... chciałem zapomnieć. Ale czegoś takiego nie da się wymazać z pamięci. Z chwilą, gdy Balkan zaproponował mnie na stanowisko Wielkiego Mistrza, w mieście zaczęło dochodzić do niespotykanych wcześniej morderstw. Szybko okazało się, że to szpiedzy Kariko, brata Dakovy. Pragnął zemsty. Sądziłem, że ustaną, jeśli przekonam ich, że także posługujemy się wyższą magią.

\- Ale...?

\- Ale Kariko był zawzięty. Zdarzały się lata, że szpiegów było mało, ale ostatnie cztery lata... Staram się nie myśleć o tym, ilu ludzi musiałem zabić, by chronić swoją tajemnicę.

\- Nie tylko twoją tajemnicę - wtrąciła szybko. Zarówno Vinara, jak i Akkarin spojrzeli na nią w lekkim zdumieniu. Dotychczas nie odezwała się nawet słowem. - Mówisz tak, jakbyś chronił wyłącznie samego siebie. A dobrze wiesz, że tak nie było. Gdyby nie ty, Kariko dowiedziałby się, jak słaba jest wasza Gildia. Zaatakowałby was już wiele lat temu. Nie umniejszaj tego, co poświęciłeś. Dla nich - warknęła i wymierzyła palcem w Vinarę.

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Sonea nie miała zamiaru przerywać. Spojrzała na Uzdrowicielkę i poczuła, jak gniew zagotował się w jej sercu. Nie mogła go zignorować, nawet pomimo zmęczenia.

\- Latami zabijał szpiegów, byście mogli spać spokojnie. Nie powiedział wam niczego, bo wiedział, że nie zrozumiecie. I miał rację. Nie zrozumiecie, bo zatruliście się kodeksami i przepisami. Otoczyliście się nimi, jakby mogły was chronić przed wszystkim, co znajduje się za murami waszej Gildii, a stworzyliście jedynie złudzenie bezpieczeństwa.

Starsza kobieta rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu i odchyliła się do tyłu. Sonea poczuła, że Akkarin złapał ją za ramię, lecz gniewnie strzepnęła jego dotyk.

\- A jaka w tym wszystkim jest twoja rola, że tak zaciekle go bronisz? - Arcymistrzyni zapytała ją niskim głosem.

\- Sonea pomagała mi. Od trzech lat. - Wzrok Vinary przeskoczył na twarz Akkarina, po czym znów zatrzymał się na Sonei. Spodziewała się ujrzeć tam gniew, po tym, jak wylała na nią swój własny, lecz starsza kobieta patrzyła na nią ze smutkiem. W jej szarych oczach czaiło się także coś jeszcze.

\- Broniłaś nas?

_Wdzięczność._

\- Nie was - syknęła. - Bylców. Tych, których wyrzucacie z miasta w czasie Czystki. To oni padali ofiarami szpiegów.

\- Magowie znaleźli kilka ciał pozbawionych ran. Balkan orzekł, że to ty ich zabijałaś. Do teraz nic z tego nie rozumiałam, ale teraz chyba zaczynam...

\- Balkan jest tak samo ślepy, jak reszta waszej Gildii. Bał się nas, a prawdziwe zagrożenie dopiero nadejdzie - warknęła, niemal dygocząc ze złości. - Kariko już tutaj zmierza. Bez czarnej magii jesteście bezbronni.

\- W przekazie, który otrzymaliśmy od Magów z Fortu, przeciwnicy byli zbyt potężni, by się z nimi mierzyć. Sugerujesz, że jesteście w stanie ich powstrzymać?

Sonea parsknęła z ponurym rozbawieniem.

\- Na pewno nie w tym stanie. Wiem tylko, że obiecałam mu zemstę, więc jeśli dostanę go w swoje ręce... - urwała, niemal gryząc usta do krwi.

Na samą myśl o tym, że tkwiła zamknięta w szczelnej kopule, podczas gdy Kariko zmierzał tu, by nikogo nie oszczędzić, czuła wściekłość. Gdy mówiła Akkarinowi, że chciała zostać, by walczyć, mówiła poważnie. Krótkowzroczność Magów nie zmieniła jej zamiarów. Gdzieś tam zostali jej przyjaciele: Savara, Ceryni, Lorlen i Einar. Obawiała się najgorszego.

Vinara ciężko nabrała oddech, po czym zamknęła oczy i zaczęła masować skronie, jakby poczuła nagły ból.

\- Muszę... muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. Zbyt wiele dziś usłyszałam, ale... Ale Balkan nie może... Nie możemy dopuścić do procesu...

Podniosła się z ziemi, rzuciła im ostatnie, zmartwione spojrzenie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Gdy była w połowie drogi, Sonea nabrała do płuc zduszony oddech i zawołała:

\- Vinaro!

Uzdrowicielka zatrzymała się. Sonea dźwignęła się na drżących nogach. Ruszyła w jej stronę. Gdy zatrzymała się przed nią, dyszała z wysiłku, ale musiała wykorzystać, być może ostatnią, okazję, by powiedzieć jej coś ważnego.

\- Takan... - wysapała, próbując uspokoić oddech. - Takan powiedział mi kiedyś, że Akkarin... Że jestem jego słabym punktem. Że pozwoli, bym go zniszczyła. Miał rację.

Tamta zmarszczyła brwi, a jej szare spojrzenie wypełniło się niezrozumieniem.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz teraz zrobić, błagam... - urwała, bo zabrakło jej powietrza. - Nie pozwól im go zabić. Akkarin jest jedyną szansą na pokonanie Kariko. Poza tym...

\- Kochasz go - Uzdrowicielka weszła jej w słowo.

Sonea zawahała się, zaskoczona tymi słowami, choć wiedziała, że przez ten cały czas nie ukrywała swoich uczuć do Akkarina. Jednak nie przywykła do odkrywania się przed nieznajomymi. Oczy Vinary wypełniły się nagłą czułością.

\- Oczywiście, że go kochasz... - dodała, potwierdzając własne spostrzeżenie.

Skinęła jej głową, czując w gardle ścisk, który nie pozwoliłby jej nawet na jedno słowo. Vinara jeszcze przed chwilę śledziła wzrokiem jej twarz, aż w końcu posłała jej smutny uśmiech.

\- Muszę już iść.

Gdy opuszczała kopułę Sonea zauważyła, że za drzwiami stało co najmniej pięciu Wojowników. Wróciła do Akkarina, z trudem powłócząc nogami. Opadła na piasek i utkwiła w nim nieruchome spojrzenie. Oddychała głęboko, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co mogły przynieść im kolejne godziny.

* * *

_Musiałam zasnąć_, pomyślała i jednocześnie otworzyła oczy. W Kopule panował mrok. Ledwie dostrzegła sylwetkę Akkarina. Siedział obok niej, nieruchomo, jakby strzegł jej podczas snu. Podniosła się na drżących ramionach, a wtedy spojrzał na nią. Z trudem widziała jego twarz.

\- Słyszysz? - rozległ się jego niski głos. Sonea poczuła na ramionach gęsią skórkę, bo pytanie posłało w jej ciało przeszywający chłód.

Chciała zapytać, co miała słyszeć, gdy rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do środka wkroczyło kilkanaście, odzianych w długie szaty, postaci, a tuż za nimi strażnicy, niosący pochodnie. Wtedy rozpoznała twarz przewodzącego im Balkana.

Zerwała się na równe nogi, bo wiedziała, co oznaczała jego obecność. Akkarin zrobił to samo, choć zachwiał się, z trudem utrzymując ciało w pionie. Balkan ruszył w ich stronę w towarzystwie reszty Magów oraz upiornego szmeru ich szat i piasku, po którym stąpali. Zatrzymali się kilka kroków od nich i Soneę, która spodziewała się ujrzeć zwycięski grymas, ogarnęło zaskoczenie. Balkan miał bladą, zapadniętą twarz. Błyszczącymi niezdrowo oczami, wodził nerwowo, jakby czegoś szukał. Wyglądał, jakby to jego ciągnięto przez pół kraju o samej wodzie.

\- Soneo i Akkarinie - odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem. Dużo słabszym, niż zapamiętała. - Udacie się z nami na Arenę. Tam, decyzją Starszyzny, zostaniecie straceni.

Nie mieli pola na sprzeciw. Dwóch Magów podeszło i złapało ją za nadgarstki, a trzeci, położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Sonea aż zgrzytnęła zębami we wściekłości.

Wyprowadzili ich z kopuły i natychmiast otoczyli barierami. Nie była tak silna, jak poprzednia, lecz i tak poczuła nagły zawrót głowy. Skupiła się jednak na Akkarinie. Być może dlatego, że przechodził przez to po raz drugi, zdawał się słabszy. Powiodła wzrokiem po otaczających ją twarzach. Wśród nich ujrzała parę szarych oczu.

Jej serce przeszyło bolesne ukłucie.

Vinara...

Prosiła ją... nie, błagała. Jednak czego spodziewała się po Magu? Jak dotąd z ich strony nie spotkało jej nic miłego. Barwy ich szat kojarzyły jej się wyłącznie z ucieczką, ukrywaniem się i strachem o życie swoich najbliższych. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

Vinara zdawała się nie dostrzegać jej smutku. Sonea szybko odwróciła wzrok.

Magowie ustawili się w jakiejś, specjalnie obmyślonej na tę okazję, formacji i zaczęli prowadzić ich w stronę budynków, na których nie mogła skupić wzroku. W pewnej chwili, gdzieś po swojej lewej stronie Sonea zauważyła ruch. Kondukt zatrzymał się, a między Magami przedarł się jakiś mężczyzna. Podbiegł do Balkana i coś wyszeptał mu na ucho. Tamten widocznie spiął się i gdy młodzieniec oddalił się, Arcymistrz odwrócił się i jego spojrzenie na chwilę zatrzymało się na jej twarzy. Wykrzywiła usta w pogardliwym grymasie, obnażając zęby. Balkan odwrócił się szybko i ruszył dalej.

Dotychczas szli po trawie, lecz nagle pod stopami poczuła drobny żwir. Znaleźli się na jakiejś ścieżce. Otaczali ją Magowie, więc jedynym, co widziała, były nagie korony drzew. Dalej dostrzegła coś, co musiało być Areną. Dopiero wtedy ogarnął ją strach. Na moment zgubiła krok i potknęła się o swoje nogi. Zatoczyła się do przodu, lecz wtedy na ramieniu poczuła stanowczy dotyk. Spojrzała w górę. Vinara rzuciła jej beznamiętne spojrzenie i gdy Sonea wyprostowała się, puściła ją.

\- Vinaro... - wyszeptała bezgłośnie, jednak Uzdrowicielka już odwróciła od niej twarz.

Przekroczyli bramę Areny. Była wysoka i bogato rzeźbiona. Wprowadzili ich na środek, po czym odsunęli się, zostawiając ich obok siebie. Sonea czuła, jak bariera rozciąga się na ich dwójkę. Chciała skupić się na otaczających ich twarzach, lecz wokół rozpalono dziesiątki, oślepiających ich kul światła. Zmrużyła oczy. Wtedy rozległ się głos Balkana. Zaczął mówić coś o zbrodni, którą popełnili, o prawie, które złamał Akkarin, pozostając w Kyralii, pomimo wygnania i o napaści Sonei na Wojowników.

Dotarło do niej, że to wszystko zaraz się skończy. Umrze.

Zagryzła wargi, raniąc je niemal do krwi. Czuła, że Magowie otoczyli ich z każdej strony. Czuła ich wibrującą moc, gotową rozerwać ich na strzępy.

Nabrała do płuc drżący oddech, a następnie spojrzała na stojącego obok Akkarina. Patrzył przed siebie, lecz jakby czując jej wzrok, odwrócił głowę. Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę w jego ciemnych oczach błyszczał smutek, lecz nagle jego twarz rozpogodziła się. Poruszył się i gdy zerknęła w dół, zobaczyła, że wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Rozchyliła usta i w zdumieniu wpatrywała się na przemian to w jego oczy, to na jego palce. Powoli, jakby obawiając się, że gdy go dotknie stanie się coś złego, sięgnęła ku niemu i ułożyła dłoń w jego własnej. Zacisnął ją i wtedy z jej oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy. Wciąż słyszała głos Balkana, ale tak samo jak wcześniej, nie skupiała się na jego słowach. Utkwiła wzrok w twarzy Akkarina i przywołała do siebie szczęście, które czuła w jego obecności.

\- Nie bój się - powiedział cicho. Jego usta wygięły się w ledwie dostrzegalnym uśmiechu.

\- Miałeś rację. - Jej dolna warga zadrżała. - Powinniśmy byli uciec...

Akkarin nic nie odpowiedział.

_\- ... na mój znak, podnieście tarczę. Wtedy wykonany zostanie wyrok..._ \- Balkan brzmiał, jak nic nieznaczące tło.

Akkarin mocniej zacisnął palce na jej dłoni i Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że drżała na całym ciele.

\- Nie bój się - powtórzył i pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Nie boję... - skłamała i wtedy nachylił się jeszcze bardziej i pocałował ją.

_\- ... na trzy!_

Wplotła palce w jego włosy i wciągnęła do nozdrzy jego zapach. Jej oczy wypełniły się świeżymi łzami.

_\- Jeden!_

_\- Kocham cię, Soneo_ \- jej myśli rozbrzmiały jego ciepłym głosem.

_\- Dwa!_

\- Zawsze będę cię kochał. - Tym razem powiedział to na głos i Sonea odsunęła się od niego. Jego ciemne oczy wypełniała... _ulga..._

Pokręciła głową, bo nie chciała, by... To nie mogło się tak skończyć... Nie powiedziała mu, że...

_\- Trzy!_

\- Teraz!

Oba głosy rozległy się jednocześnie. Sonea poczuła jeszcze, jak Akkarin przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zacisnęła powieki i usłyszała przeszywający huk.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: To już przedostatni rozdział. Następny oczywiście w przyszłą środę! Będzie długi... A po nim równie długi epilog... Tymczasem czytajcie i... no wiecie, co dalej :). Dziękuję mojej becie, **kasiaeliza!**_

* * *

W jej spojrzeniu od zawsze było coś, co przyprawiało go o mrowiący, przyjemny dreszcz na karku. Tym razem, gdy odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, jej twarz była blada ze strachu. Jej duże, brązowe oczy były pozbawione nadziei. Jeszcze przez chwilę także to czuł, lecz wtedy pozwolił myślom odpłynąć od tego, co działo się wokół nich i skupił się na niej. Głęboko w sercu od zawsze przewidywał, że tak to się skończy. Uczucie, które połączyło go tą kobietą, musiało kiedyś doprowadzić do śmierci przynajmniej jednego z nich.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Wygłuszył natarczywy głos Balkana i powiódł wzrokiem po jej długich rzęsach, gdy opuściła zdumiony wzrok. Ujęła jego rękę z ostrożnością. Dopiero gdy zacisnął na niej palce, z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Była piękna, nawet gdy płakała, lecz pragnął zapamiętać ją choć z iskrą szczęścia w oczach.

\- Nie bój się - powiedział, chcąc przegnać z jej twarzy smutek.

\- Miałeś rację. Powinniśmy byli uciec...

Urwała, jakby zabrakło jej powietrza, a on na chwilę wrócił myślami do tamtej niedokończonej rozmowy. Gdyby mieli więcej czasu, powiedziałby jej, że nie żałował niczego. Ale skoro mieli zaraz umrzeć, chciał jeszcze raz poczuć dotyk jej ust.

\- Nie bój się - dodał z większym naciskiem i pochylił się nad nią.

\- Nie boję... - Kłamstwo z łatwością wydostało się spomiędzy jej warg.

Pocałował ją, na co Sonea wplotła palce w jego włosy. Uwielbiał tę drobną pieszczotę. Uznał, że to dobry sposób, by umrzeć. Czując smak jej ust, zapach jej skóry, słysząc w głowie plątaninę jej myśli.

\- Kocham cię, Soneo - wysłał w szmer jej własnych trosk. - Zawsze będę cię kochał - dodał, odsuwając się od jej ust.

Sonea podniosła na niego błyszczące spojrzenie i pokręciła głową.

\- Trzy!

\- Teraz...!

* * *

Ostatni przekaz od zaatakowanych przez Ichanich Magów, Lorlen i Savara otrzymali poprzedniej nocy. Mistrz Makin nadawał z Coldbridge. Nie wiedzieli skąd się tam wziął, ale Lorlen podejrzewał, że po pierwszym ataku na Fort Corres, Gildia wysłała Magów, by zbadali sprawę. Ichani musieli zdążyć przemieścić się w głąb kraju i to właśnie w Coldbridge doszło do starcia.

Gdyby Lorlen miał więcej czasu na rozmyślania, doszedłby do wniosku, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak przerażony, jak teraz. Jednak od trzech dni nieustannie zmierzali do Imardinu. Stracił już rachubę, ile to już razy musiał pokonywać tę drogę. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do miasta, zastawał jeszcze gorszą sytuację.

Jeśli dobrze liczył, Ichani deptali im po piętach. Mieli nad nimi zaledwie dzień przewagi, a kolejna noc mogła przynieść to, czego obawiał się najbardziej: atak na Imardin. Nie wiedzieli, ilu ich było, ani czy przywodził im Kariko. Podczas ataków nie ujawniali swoich twarzy. Lorlen wiedział, z kim mieli do czynienia, a i tak niewidzialność wroga budziła w nim pierwotny lęk. Co więc musieli czuć skryci w Gildii Magowie, niemający pojęcia o mocy, którą władali zmierzający do nich przeciwnicy?

_Strach._

Można było wyczuć go z daleka.

Zimowy wieczór prędko spowił miasto w mroku. Cery prowadził ich w stronę przesmyku w murze.

\- Kiedyś razem z Soneą weszliśmy tamtędy na teren Gildii - powiedział im zduszonym szeptem. Jemu także, choć nie widział ataków, udzielał się strach.

Zmarznięta trawa i opadnięte gałęzie chrzęściły pod ich stopami, gdy przeszli na drugą stronę muru i ruszyli w stronę Kopuły. Lorlen nie mógł wyobrazić sobie innego miejsca, w którym Balkan zamknąłby swoich więźniów.

Zatrzymali się, gdy ujrzeli owalną budowlę.

\- Dlaczego akurat tutaj? - rozległo się ciche pytanie Einara.

Lorlen zerknął na niego. Młody mężczyzna patrzył przed siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, na które opadały jego ciemne włosy.

\- Kopuła jest barierą. Każdy, kto przekracza jej próg, traci swoje magiczne zdolności. Jeśli Balkan chciał unieszkodliwić Soneę i Akkarina, przypuszczam, że zamknąłby ich właśnie tam.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że oni _teraz_ tam są? - syknął Cery i nerwowo poruszył się w miejscu. Savara prędko położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i posłała Lorlenowi spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Wejścia pilnują Magowie, więc zapomnij o tym, o czym właśnie pomyślałeś - mruknęła, wciąż na niego patrząc. Lorlen skinął jej głową.

\- Więc jak chcemy im pomóc? - Einar odsunął z czoła grzywkę.

Nie mieli planu, ani wtedy, gdy zdecydowali się ruszyć im z pomocą, ani teraz, gdy już znaleźli się na miejscu. Jednak przez całą drogę Lorlen myślał o kimś, kto mógłby im pomóc.

\- Muszę z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Z jednym z nich? - Savara jeszcze mocniej zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jedną - sprostował. - To nasza jedyna nadzieja.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, drzwi do Kopuły otworzyły się i wyszła z nich postać w zielonej szacie. Ceryni drgnął, wciąż przytrzymywany przez Savarę. Złodziej doskonale wiedział, do czego zdolni byli Magowie i to właśnie tam Lorlen upatrywał jego pragnienia jak najszybszego wydostania Sonei i Akkarina z niewoli.

\- Zaczekajcie tutaj - rzucił i ruszył lasem, wzdłuż drogi, którą pokonywała Uzdrowicielka.

Gdy znalazła się blisko zabudowań, Lorlen skumulował trochę mocy i stworzył kulę światła. Vinara zatrzymała się, a jej wzrok podążył w jego kierunku. Widząc go, najpierw zamarła, następnie rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym szybkim krokiem podeszła bliżej.

\- Lorlen...! - zawołała przyciszonym głosem.

Wyszedł z lasu. Vinara zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatni raz widziała go jeszcze zanim wyruszył na spotkanie z Soneą i Akkarinem w Windrest. Gdy wrócił na proces, nie mieli okazji, by się spotkać, lub raczej Balkan zadbał o to, by nie mógł opuścić kwatery.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytała ostro.

\- A jak myślisz?

Jej szare spojrzenie złagodniało, a ramiona widocznie ugięły się pod niewidocznym ciężarem.

\- Widziałaś się z nimi? Są tam? - zapytał, wskazując niewidoczną już Kopułę.

Skinęła głową, wciąż przyglądając mu się, jakby oglądała ducha. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się nim, stojąc w miejscu, które niegdyś zwał swoim domem, teraz będącym jedynie więzieniem dla jego przyjaciół. Czuł się obco.

\- W jakim są stanie? - To była pierwsza rzecz, o której pomyślał.

\- Od jak dawna wiedziałeś? O Sachace, o... o niewolnikach, o Kariko, o...

\- Zdecydowanie zbyt krótko. Akkarin wyznał mi to tamtego dnia, w którym przywiózł do Gildii ranną Soneę - powiedział, czując, jak coś lodowatego chwyta go za serce. Vinara znała prawdę. Co więc zamierzała z nią zrobić?

\- Dlaczego zataił to przed wszystkimi? Przed Starszyzną, nawet... nawet przed tobą?

\- Vinaro... - zaczął, bo czasu miał mało, a chciał zapytać ją o wiele rzeczy. Musiał wiedzieć, co teraz czekało dwójkę Czarnych Magów.

\- Jak mogliśmy dopuścić, że coś tak ważnego, stało się sprawą tylko jednej osoby? Jak mogliśmy stracić jego zaufanie? Zobacz, do czego to doprowadziło...

\- Co wiesz? Co planuje Balkan? Ile mamy czasu?

\- Dziś wieczorem... - zaczęła.

\- Gdzie?

\- Na Arenie. Starszyzna wydała na nich wyrok śmierci.

\- Na Are... Co? Starszyzna? Przecież do niej należysz.

\- Już nie. Balkan usunął mnie ze stanowiska wraz z twoim zniknięciem z Gildii. Nie ufa mi.

Lorlen zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Nie wie, że się z nimi widziałam. Na szczęście wielu Magów wciąż okazuje mi szacunek. Pozwolili mi tam wejść. Lorlenie... - powiedziała cicho, a smutek w jej oczach ścisnął go za krtań. - Są bardzo słabi. Nie mają szans na ucieczkę. Jeszcze dziś Balkan zabierze ich na Arenę, by tam ich zabić. Nie jestem w stanie temu zapobiec, choć wszystko we mnie buntuje się wobec takiego okrucieństwa. Ale on nie myśli trzeźwo. Te ataki na Magów... Jest przekonany, że to zwolennicy Akkarina...

\- Vinaro, musimy coś zrobić. Nie pozwolę mu ich zabić.

Uzdrowicielka zacisnęła usta, wokół których utkała się sieć zmarszczek i potrząsnęła głową. Lorlen czuł, jak czarne chmury zawieszają się nad nimi. Jak mogli mierzyć się z Balkanem? Akkarin wiedziałby, co robić. On zawsze miał rozwiązanie, w każdej sytuacji. Co zrobiłby teraz? Nagle, przypomniał sobie, co przed chwilą powiedziała mu Vinara i zastygł bez ruchu. Uzdrowicielka zauważyła tę zmianę i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Mam pomysł. Mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się moim ostatnim - powiedział.

* * *

\- Teraz!

Akkarin mocniej przyciągnął Soneę, spodziewając się fali bólu, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. W zamian za to, potężny huk rozdarł powietrze. Podniósł skuloną głowę i rozejrzał się.

Powietrze wokół nich zdawało się falować i dopiero wtedy Akkarin zrozumiał, że byli otoczeni tarczą. Silną, jakby splecioną przez moc kilkunastu Magów. Sonea wyprostowała się, a z jej ust wydobyło się zdumione westchnięcie.

\- Teraz! - powtórzył tamten głos i Akkarin wreszcie rozpoznał w nim Vinarę.

Jego wzrok odnalazł Balkana. On także był otoczony tarczą oraz kilkoma Wojownikami. Każdy z nich wydawał się pogrążony w głębokim szoku. Cofnęli się o kilka kroków. Wtedy po obu swoich stronach Akkarin dostrzegł ludzkie sylwetki. Kolory ich szat; zieleń, czerwień i fiolet, zdawały się ze sobą łączyć. Tarcza, którą nad nimi rozpostarli, wciąż migotała i falowała. Czuł jej siłę, wzmocnioną oddziaływaniem Areny. Rozciągnęła się, otaczając ich i Akkarin mógł wreszcie zobaczyć wyraźnie ich twarze. Część z nich odwróciła się w ich stronę.

Vinara, Yikmo, Rothen, Dorrien, Osen... Ich rozpoznał natychmiast.

_Wciąż masz sojuszników wśród Magów... _Słowa Sonei rozbrzmiały w jego myślach. Spojrzał na nią w niedowierzaniu i zobaczył, że miała szeroko otwarte oczy, a w nich resztki łez.

\- Jak śmiecie?! - rozległ się wściekły krzyk Balkana. - Zdrajcy!

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, Balkanie, że pozwolę na ten bezsensowny rozlew krwi? Chciałeś zabić Wielkiego Mistrza - odparła stalowym głosem Vinara.

\- Akkarin jest wygnańcem!

\- Nie dla nas - powiedział Yikmo, prostując plecy.

Coś ścisnęło go w piersi. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek poczuje... cokolwiek... A oto stał otoczony barierą, chroniony przez kilkunastu Magów, którzy sprzeciwili się szalonemu planowi Balkana. Zaryzykowali wszystko, tylko po to, by stanąć po jego stronie...

\- Od początku działałeś na ślepo. Nie miałeś prawa skazywać go na wygnanie, bez odpowiedniego procesu. - Donośny głos Vinary poniósł się po Arenie.

\- Wyrok był sprawiedliwy! - Huknął stojący po prawej stronie Balkana Garrel. Tuż obok niego zauważył Ferguna i młodego Wojownika, którego imienia nie mógł sobie przypomnieć... Regin?

\- Wyrok zapadł bez zadania mu żadnego pytania! - Vinara wystąpiła przed otaczających ich Magów.

Balkan zdawał się kipieć ze złości. Dygotał na całym ciele, a jego twarz przybrała odcień purpury.

\- Wszystkich was spotka ten sam los. Zdrajcy! Bratacie się z groźnym przestępcą i Dziką!

\- Twoje rządy dobiegły końca, Balkanie. - Tym razem Uzdrowicielka mówiła spokojnym głosem. - Opuść tarczę po dobroci, albo załatwiły to tu i teraz, twoimi własnymi metodami.

A tej samej chwili za plecami Akkarin usłyszał jakieś poruszenie. Odwrócił się i zamarł.

Lorlen przecisnął się między dwoma Magami i zatrzymał się. Jego jasne, błękitne oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, aż w końcu to Lorlen rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazując przy tym rząd białych zębów. Ruszył w jego stronę szybkim krokiem i po chwili obaj wpadli sobie w ramiona.

\- Lorlen - ze wzruszenia zdołał wykrzesać jedynie imię swojego przyjaciela.

\- Bracie... - szepnął były Administrator, mocniej go obejmując.

* * *

Akkarin wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zaczekał, aż Yikmo położył na niej własną. Dopiero wtedy zerknął na siedzącą obok Soneę. Ona także pobierała moc od Magów, którzy zgłosili się na ochotników. Po poddaniu się Balkan i jego zwolennicy zostali zamknięci w Kopule. Soneę, Lorlena, jego i pozostałych zebranych na Arenie Magów Vinara zaprowadziła do Domu Uzdrowicieli, gdzie opatrzyła ich rany (o których tak naprawdę dotychczas nie miał pojęcia) i wzmocniła ich zasoby mocy. Sonea przez cały ten czas milczała i Akkarin zastanawiał się, jakie to myśli krążyły jej po głowie.

Bardzo szybko doszli do wniosku, że jeśli Kariko miał lada moment pojawić się w mieście, byli zbyt słabi, by z nimi walczyć. Vinara zaproponowała wsparcie z własnych zapasów i właśnie wtedy wytłumaczył jej, na czym polegały zasoby mocy Czarnego Maga. Przenikliwy wzrok Arcymistrzyni z każdą chwilą rozszerzał się, aż wreszcie mógł zobaczyć w nim lekki strach. Lecz zamiast wycofać się ze swojej propozycji, Vinara pokiwała głową. Jakiś czas później ustawiła się przed nimi, długa na kilkanaście osób, kolejka. Każdy z nich chciał oddać im choć część swojej mocy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, rozluźniając uścisk wokół nadgarstka Yikmo.

Wojownik zabrał rękę i skinął mu głową. Jego spojrzenie na moment zatrzymało się na twarzy siedzącej obok Sonei i Akkarin dostrzegł w jego oczach błysk. Większość Magów bała się jej. Czuł to. Sonea jednak zdawała się obojętna na sposób, w jaki jej się przyglądali. Jednak tym razem w oczach Wojownika Akkarin zobaczył coś jeszcze. Coś, co wywołało nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. Nie przywykł do dzielenia się nią z innymi, a tak właśnie się poczuł, gdy tuż przed Soneą stanął, ostatni już w kolejce, Mistrz Dorrien.

\- Dziękuję. - Głos Sonei zabrzmiał miękko i Akkarin spiął się. Spojrzał na nią, a następnie na Dorriena.

\- Nie ma za co. - Wargi Uzdrowiciela wygięły się w niepewnym uśmiechu i gdy Sonea odwzajemniła go, powiedział: - Jestem Dorrien.

\- Sonea - odparła, lekko marszcząc brwi. - Ale to już pewnie wiesz.

\- Co innego słyszeć twoje imię od innych Magów, a co innego poznać cię osobiście.

Akkarin odchrząknął i wtedy Dorrien drgnął i schylił ku niemu głowę.

\- Wielki Mistrzu.

\- Mistrzu Dorrienie... - mruknął i odprowadził go wzrokiem.

Dopiero gdy zostali sami w pokoju, Sonea obróciła się na krześle, by mu się przyjrzeć.

\- Dorrien - powiedziała, trochę jakby do siebie. - To imię coś mi mówi.

\- Był jednym z Magów, którzy prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie morderstw w mieście.

Jej brązowe oczy rozbłysły. Po chwili przytaknęła mu głową. Wtedy też do środka weszła Vinara.

\- To już wszyscy - oznajmiła. - Powinniście teraz odpocząć. Jest środek nocy. Kariko nie dotrze tutaj szybciej, niż przed kolejnym zmrokiem. Jeśli chcecie, możecie zostać tutaj, lub udać się do Domu Magów.

\- Zostaniemy tutaj - odparł.

Gdy wychodziła, w progu minęła się z Lorlenem. Widząc go, Sonea poderwała się z miejsca i prawie biegiem podeszła do niego. Wymienili krótki, choć czuły uścisk.

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Po zdarzeniu na Arenie także nie miał czasu z nim porozmawiać, więc podszedł do nich, by usłyszeć historię z bliska. - Gdzie reszta?

\- Bezpieczni w mieście. Nie chcieliśmy ryzykować ich obecnością. Jeden Dziki Mag wystarczy - odparł i puścił jej oko.

Sonea roześmiała się krótko.

\- Masz rację, Złodziej i kolejny Mag z Sachaki. Tego mogłoby być już za dużo. Ale nie odpowiedziałeś. Skąd się tu wzięliście? Kazałam wam czekać w Calii...

\- I chyba byśmy się was tam nie doczekali, hm?

Sonea pokręciła głową i odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Akkarin wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż czuł się... dziwnie. Jakby to, co się działo, było wyłącznie snem. Zdążył pogodzić się z wizją śmierci, a oto patrzył na Soneę i Lorlena, całych i zdrowych. I choć wiedział, że najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść, ogarniała go ulga.

\- Widziałem się z Vinarą, tuż po tym, jak wyszła z Kopuły. Powiedziała mi, że Balkan był przeciwny temu, by z wami rozmawiała. Usunął ją nawet ze Starszyzny. Jednak wielu Magów wciąż uznawało jej pozycję i pomogli jej do was wejść. Jedzenie, które wam przyniosła, zostało przygotowane właśnie przez nich. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę - jego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na nim - że wraz z twoim wygnaniem, Gildia podzieliła się na pół. Na zwolenników Balkana oraz na tych, którzy pozostali ci lojalni.

Sonea głośno wypuściła powietrze przez nos, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć:_ a nie mówiłam_.

\- Okazało się, że tych drugich było więcej, niż śmieliśmy przypuszczać. Wystarczyła odpowiednia wiadomość i... sam widziałeś, ilu stawiło się, by ci pomóc - Lorlen podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na barku. - Przez chwilę myślałem, że cię stracę... - dodał ciszej, mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Więc... oni wiedzą. Wszyscy - stwierdził sztywnym tonem.

Lorlen mrugnął, jakby przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, dokąd zaprowadziła ich ta rozmowa. Aż w końcu powoli pokiwał głową. Akkarin zacisnął usta. Następnie, czując przeszywający chłód w sercu, odwrócił się i zamknął oczy. Jego pilnie strzeżony sekret... Przeszłość, która zawsze miała pozostać tajemnicą... Krew na jego dłoniach...

_Dłoniach_. Poczuł na nich dotyk i gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył skupioną twarz Sonei.

\- Wiesz, że musiała - powiedziała cicho.

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Sonea puściła jego ręce i ujęła jego twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Wiedzą, a i tak stanęli po twojej stronie. Mówiłam ci, że tak będzie.

\- Z litości - syknął.

\- Z lojalności - poprawiła go z mocą w głosie.

Wyprostowała się i jej spojrzenie przesunęło się na stojącego za nim Lorlena. Nie mógł widzieć, jak zareagował jego przyjaciel, ani co zobaczył w oczach Sonei. Usłyszał jedynie, jak chwilę później opuścił pokój.

Sonea zaciągnęła go w stronę szpitalnego łóżka i prawie zmusiła go, by na nim usiadł. Opadł na nie i wciąż unikając jej spojrzenia, zapatrzył się na swoje kolana. Łatwiej byłoby umrzeć na Arenie, niż mierzyć się z tą sytuacją.

\- Nie chcę ich litości, to wszystko - powiedział, gdy Sonea ściągała z siebie ubranie. Vinara przygotowała dla nich miski z wodą i nowe odzienie.

\- Pójdą za tobą nie z litości. Wiesz o tym. Boją się Kariko i wiedzą, że tylko ty możesz ich uratować - odparła i zrzuciła na ziemię brudną koszulę.

Ciekawość w końcu sprawiła, że podniósł na nią wzrok. Sonea mocno schudła. Gdy podniosła ręce, by związać włosy, na jej skórze uwydatniły się żebra. Przypomniał sobie noc, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył ją nagą. Jak wiele zmieniło się od tamtego czasu. W ciągu pół roku wszystko, co dotychczas znał, legło w gruzach. Jego pozycja Wielkiego Mistrza, bezpieczeństwo Gildii, nawet jego sekret. Tak długo z nim żył, że teraz, gdy niemal wszyscy się o nim dowiedzieli, czuł się obnażony. Jak mogli chcieć za niego walczyć, mimo tego, czego dokonał w przeszłości? Nie przerażała ich czarna magia? Czy naprawdę Sonea miała rację?

Sonea podeszła do miski z wodą i przy użyciu magii uniosła ją, tworząc wirującą sferę. Pozwoliła jej przemieszczać się po swoim ciele. Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła.

Ten spokój był pozorny. Oboje o tym wiedzieli. Tak samo, jak tamtej nocy, gdy zdecydował się na ucieczkę z Gildii. Do świtu zostało im jedynie kilka godzin. Później mogło wydarzyć się wszystko...

Gdy skończyła, założyła nową koszulę i podeszła do niego. Zadarł głowę i przyjrzał się jej czystej twarzy. Ostatnie dni spędzili w takim stanie, że niemal zapomniał, jak wyglądała bez warstwy brudu i zaschniętej krwi. W zasadzie przywykł do oglądania jej w takim stanie. Kiedy tropiła dla niego szpiegów, nieraz wracała umorusana po sam czubek nosa, zadrapana, czy mokra od potu. A mimo to, zawsze myślał o niej z szybszym biciem serca. Magowie nazywali ją Dziką i w głębi ducha właśnie taka była. Jego Sonea nie dawała się podporządkować żadnym schematom.

Przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka i Akkarin przymknął oczy. Jej dotyk koił wszystkie nerwy, które czuł pod skórą. Rozpięła guziki na jego piersi i powolnymi ruchami ściągnęła z niego koszulę. Wtedy wstał i także podszedł do misy z wodą. Nie podgrzał jej. Chłód sprawił, że nagle jego myśli nabrały przejrzystości. I gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył ją siedzącą na łóżku, zrozumiał, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Że nie zginęli na Arenie. Że Magowie zdecydowali się im pomóc. Czuł w sobie moc, którą im ofiarowali. Błysk w oczach Sonei nie był jedynie snem.

\- Chodź tu - mruknęła.

Podszedł do niej, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy fragment jej twarzy i ciała, gdy podniosła się i uklękła przed nim na łóżku.

\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że oboje żyjemy - powiedziała, kładąc dłonie na jego nagim torsie.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć dokładnie to samo - odparł.

Jej usta wygięły się w słabym uśmiechu, po czym przysunęła się bliżej i pocałowała go. Przyciągnął ją do siebie zachłannie, a w jego sercu rozpalił się nagły ogień. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulę, pod którą czekała na niego jej miękka w dotyku skóra. Chwytając ją za pośladki, uniósł ją i gdy przylgnęła do niego, odwrócił się i usiadł na twardym szpitalnym materacu.

Całował i dotykał jej ciało z zapalczywością. Co jakiś czas Sonea mruczała jego imię i wierciła się na jego kolanach. W końcu podniosła się, a gdy ponownie opuściła biodra, Akkarin wszedł w nią, dławiąc w krtani głośne mruknięcie. Seks z nią był jak powrót do domu po długiej podróży. Zawsze wydawał się idealny, _ona_ była idealna. Pasowała do niego _idealnie_. Sonea zaczęła się ruszać i Akkarin odsunął się do jej ust. Zaczął pieścić językiem skórę jej szyi i gdy Sonea wplotła palce w jego włosy, zacisnął zęby na jej barku. Jęknęła głośno, a on przez moment pomyślał, że za drzwiami ich pokoju mógł być każdy. Jednak te myśli zostały prędko przegnane, bo Sonea pchnęła go na łóżko. Opadł na plecy i odebrało mu tchu. Patrzyła na niego w skupieniu, nie przerywając rytmicznego ruchu swoich bioder. W jej oczach był ogień. Była też miłość i desperacja.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co przyniesie im kolejny dzień. Wystarczyło mu, że była tu z nim. Że czuł ją całym sobą, nawet jeśli miał to być ich ostatni raz.

Gdy byli już blisko szczytu, jej brązowe oczy wypełniły się łzami. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i zatopił się w jej wargach. Na twarzy poczuł jej gorące łzy. Chwilę później ogarnęło ich wspólne uczucie rozkoszy. Jej ciało wpadło w drżenie. Przytrzymał ją, ciężko dysząc i gdy Sonea powoli wracała do siebie, na policzku poczuł coś mokrego. Nie wiedział, czy to były jej łzy, czy też jego własne.

* * *

Pierwszą osobą, którą spotkała następnego ranka, był Lorlen. Powiedział jej, że choć wysłano ludzi, by zbadali, gdy znajdowali się Ichani, nie udało im się ich odnaleźć. Sonea nie była zdziwiona. Powiedziała mu, że powinni zebrać się w jednym miejscu i ustalić plan ataku. Lub raczej plan obrony. Nie zamierzała angażować Magów w walkę. Nie ufała im do tego stopnia, a co więcej, żaden z nich nie miał szans z Ichanimi.

Poprzedniej nocy nie udało jej się zmrużyć oczu. Po części dlatego, że była na terenie Gildii. Magowie mogli stanąć po stronie Akkarina, ale nie oznaczało to, że zaakceptowali to, kim była. Dziką. Jednak głównym powodem, dla którego musiała teraz wzmocnić się magią, był sam Akkarin. W ciągu nocy jeszcze kilkakrotnie budziła się w jego ramionach tylko po to, by znów się z nim kochać. Nie potrafiła się od niego oderwać, teraz gdy cudem uniknęła śmierci i gdy kolejne jej widmo wisiało nad nimi, niczym ciężkie burzowe chmury. Gdy czuła go w sobie, a on poruszał się w niej, zapominała o tym, co miało wkrótce nadejść.

Spotkali się w przestronnej sali, która znając upodobania Magów, nosiła zapewne jakąś podniosłą nazwę. Zebrali się wszyscy, którzy poprzedniej nocy oddali im swoją moc. Był wśród nich tamten jasnowłosy Uzdrowiciel, który zapadł jej w pamięć. Dorrien. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

Zgromadzeni ustawili się w półkolu dookoła Akkarina i Vinary. Sonea stanęła nieco z tyłu, obok Lorlena i zanim szmer rozmów ucichł, pochyliła się w jego stronę.

\- Czy Savara, Cery i Einar wiedzą, że jesteśmy bezpieczni? - zapytała szeptem.

\- Zatrzymali się w gospodzie. Posłałem do nich służkę z wiadomością - odparł, oczami wodząc po otaczających ich Magach.

\- Przekaż im, żeby opuścili Imardin. Wkrótce będzie tu zbyt niebezpiecznie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że cię posłuchają?

\- Einar nie powinien być w mieście, gdy zjawi się tu Kariko - mruknęła, lekko marszcząc nos.

Lorlen zacisnął usta i po chwili pokiwał głową.

\- Jesteś pewna? Że jest jego...

\- Nie jestem. Ale tak czy inaczej, powinien stąd zniknąć.

\- Przyjaciele. - Rozmowę przerwał im zachrypnięty głos Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli. - Dziękuję za przybycie. Oddam teraz głos Wielkiemu Mistrzowi.

Sonei nie umknęło, że pomimo pozbawienia Akkarina jego tytułu i wygnania go z Krain Sprzymierzonych, Vinara i jej sprzymierzeńcy wciąż nazywali go Wielkim Mistrzem. Akkarin odetchnął i zaczął mówić:

\- Zapewne już wiecie, że ataki, które widzieliście, to sprawka magów z Sachaki. To niebezpieczni przeciwnicy, posługujący się dużo potężniejszą magią, niż ta, którą znamy. To dlatego wczoraj oddaliście nam swoje zapasy. Razem z Soneą... - Kilkanaście par oczu zatrzymało się na jej twarzy. Zacisnęła zęby i wytrzymała ich napór, do momentu, w którym Akkarin zaczął mówić dalej. - ...możemy z nimi walczyć. Ale nie będzie to możliwe bez dalszej pomocy z waszej strony.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Do czego zmierzał? Dotychczas sądziła, że chciał usunąć Magów z walki. Czyżby zmienił zdanie?

\- Nie mamy wiele czasu. Nie wiemy, ilu wrogów zmierza w naszą stronę. Dlatego musimy posłużyć się podstępem. W bramach ustawimy naszych szpiegów, lecz może się okazać, że dopóki Ichani nie zaatakują, dopóty nie dowiemy się, że są w mieście. Zabili już kilku naszych ludzi. Są więc silni. Mogą próbować od razu atakować Gildię, lub zdecydują się wzmocnić kosztem mieszkańców.

Nerwowo nabrała powietrza. Tego scenariusza obawiała się najbardziej. Jeśli Kariko wejdzie do miasta i zacznie zabijać ludzi, wybuchnie panika. A w takich warunkach łatwo o popełnienie błędu. Pozostałych także musiało to zaniepokoić, bo po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się nerwowy szept.

\- O jakiej pułapce mówiłeś, Wielki Mistrzu? - zapytał Wojownik, który zeszłej nocy jako ostatni oddał Akkarinowi swoją moc.

\- Kariko, ich przywódca, atakuje nas, będąc przekonanym, że zostałem wygnany z miasta. - Akkarin zacisnął szczękę i Sonea wiedziała, że niełatwo było mu do tego wracać. - Nie wie, że wróciłem. Będzie czuć się niepokonany. Dlatego chcę, by przez chwilę poczuł, że wygrał. Zapędzimy go na Arenę. Tam spotka go niespodzianka.

Zaskoczyło ją to, że Akkarin zdążył ułożyć już cały plan. Całą noc spędzili w swoich ramionach. Musiał wpaść na ten pomysł jeszcze dziś rano.

\- Jak chcesz go tam zaciągnąć? - rzuciła pytanie w stronę jego pleców.

Na dźwięk jej głosu w sali zaległa głucha cisza. Akkarin odwrócił się do niej, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie. Sonea podeszła do niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Jest nas tylko dwoje. Jak chcesz to zrobić? Mieliśmy nie wciągać ich do walki - dodała na koniec tak cicho, by nikt inny nie mógł jej usłyszeć.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się do niej przebiegle i Sonea wbrew sobie wróciła myślami do nocy, w której jego usta pieściły ją w każdym możliwym miejscu. Jej żołądek wykonał obrót. Jak mogła myśleć o tym w takiej chwili, w tym miejscu? Przyglądało im się ponad tuzin Magów...

\- Właśnie o to chciałem was prosić - powiedział, odrywając wzrok od niej i patrząc na pozostałych.

Okazało się, że Akkarin całkiem dobrze przemyślał swój plan. Była to jedna z najbardziej szalonych rzeczy, jakie słyszała z jego ust, a jednocześnie najbardziej imponująca. Gdy każdy już wiedział co robić, Magowie rozeszli się do swoich mieszkań, by przygotować się na atak, który miał nadejść w ciągu następnych kilku godzin.

* * *

Sonea czuła zdenerwowanie. Wiedziała, że latami przygotowywała się do tej chwili. Od zawsze przewidywali, że Kariko prędzej, czy później odważy się zaatakować. A jednak teraz, gdy zmierzała z Akkarinem na ustalone wcześniej miejsce, czuła, jak pocą jej się dłonie.

\- Wiesz... - rzuciła w jego stronę. W tunelach było ciemno i ledwie widziała jego plecy. - Przez chwilę myślałam, że wystawisz Balkana jako przynętę.

Akkarin zwolnił i posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem okrutny, Soneo - odparł.

\- Wiem. Ale chyba nie byłoby mi go szkoda - dodała. - Po tym wszystkim...

Akkarin zatrzymał się i odwrócił tak szybko, że prawie w niego wpadła.

\- Może i Balkan działał opieszale - zaczął niskim głosem, który posłał w jej ciało zimny dreszcz - ale wszystko, co robił, miało swoje uzasadnienie. Gdyby przeprowadził proces zgodnie z prawem, odpowiedziałbym za swoje czyny w taki sam sposób. A gdyby wydała się moja wiedza o czarnej magii, czekałaby mnie pewna śmierć. To, że jesteśmy tu i teraz, to wyłącznie zbieg kilku okoliczności. Szkoląc cię, wiedziałem, czym ryzykuję. To, co robiłem za plecami Gildii, było zabronione Kodeksem.

\- Robiłeś to, by ich bronić. Gdyby nie ich zatwardziałe przekonania, nie musiałbyś się ukrywać - powiedziała gniewnie.

\- To zupełnie inna kwestia - mruknął i odwrócił się od niej, by ruszyć dalej.

\- Może i tak. Ale najważniejsza. Zostawili cię z tym samego. - Akkarin zawahał się i powoli na nią spojrzał. - Musiałeś w końcu szukać pomocy. Nie powinni cię za to winić.

\- Mieli prawo - odparł ciszej, niż przed chwilą.

\- Wasze prawo jest głupie - syknęła.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się i Sonea musiała odwzajemnić ten słaby uśmiech. Ostatnio tak rzadko mogła się nim cieszyć... Akkarin zrobił w jej kierunku krok, zamykając dzielący ich dystans i zanim się zorientowała, pochylił się i pocałował jej lekko rozchylone usta. Mruknęła z zaskoczeniem i wtedy złapał ją za kark, by pogłębić pocałunek. Odsunął się jednak, po zdecydowanie za krótkiej chwili. Kciukiem zakreślił kształt jej dolnej wargi, a później spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Jak zwykle mnie dekoncentrujesz - mruknął i ostatni raz przelotnie ją pocałował. - Chodźmy.

Niechętnie pozwoliła mu ruszyć dalej. Przez chwilę słyszała wyłącznie dźwięk ich kroków. Po głowie krążyła jej jedna, szczególnie uporczywa myśli. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała.

\- Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się walczyć? Miałam wrażenie, że uważałeś to za szaleństwo. Co się zmieniło?

Usłyszała, jak westchnął. Przez jakiś czas nie odpowiadał i Sonea już chciała ponowić pytanie, gdy rozległ się jego głos:

\- A skąd przypuszczenie, że coś się zmieniło?

* * *

Byli na miejscu od ponad dwóch godzin. Dom znajdował się w sercu miasta, w połowie drogi między Północna Bramą, a Gildią. Czekali na znak od pozostałych Magów. Część z nich obserwowała ulice. Mieli dać im sygnał przez krwawe pierścienie.

Sonea kręciła się nerwowo po niewielkim pokoju, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że jeśli Ichani zaatakują, ona i Akkarin przez jakiś czas nie będą mogli interweniować. Właśnie na tym opierał się cały plan. Kariko, wiedziony fałszywym poczuciem przewagi, miał wedrzeć się w głąb miasta, aż do serca Gildii. Magowie mieli uciekać, w przeciwnym razie czekałabym ich śmierć z rąk wroga. Cokolwiek zaplanowali Ichani, z pewnością nie oprą się pokusie szybkiego przedostania się do otwartej, przerażonej Gildii.

Akkarin siedział pod ścianą, na pustej skrzyni. Oparł głowę i przymknął oczy. Sonea przez chwilę przyglądała mu się, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę zamierzał spać w takiej sytuacji, aż nagle jego powieki uniosły się i spojrzał na nią z całą siłą, którą kryły jego oczy.

\- Strasznie głośno myślisz - mruknął.

Uderzyło w nią to, jak zmęczony nagle się wydawał. Zniknęła pewność siebie i siła, którą emanował w czasie spotkania z Magami. Akkarin znów zdawał się tak samo zmęczony, jak tamtego wieczora, gdy powiedział jej, że chciał uciec.

\- Uważasz, że popełniamy błąd? - zapytała, choć znała odpowiedź.

Jego wzrok zsunął się na podłogę.

\- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

\- Chcę... chcę wiedzieć, co myślisz.

Podeszła do niego i gdy jej uda zetknęły się z jego kolanami, Akkarin wyciągnął dłonie w jej kierunku i oparł je na jej biodrach. Przez chwilę przesuwał palcem po skórzanym pasku jej spodni, za który wetknęła swój sztylet.

\- Myślę, że i tak ugraliśmy dla siebie więcej czasu, niż było nam dane - powiedział wreszcie, wciąż unikając jej wzroku.

Sonea głośno wciągnęła powietrze i przyklękła, by lepiej go widzieć.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie wierzył, że wyjdziemy z tego cało.

\- A ty wierzysz? - Ton jego głosu pozostał zadziwiająco delikatny. Zupełnie, jakby pogodził się z tą myślą dawno temu i nie miał zamiaru dłużej z nią walczyć.

Milczała, aż wreszcie powoli pokręciła głową.

\- Chcę w to wierzyć.

Akkarin chwycił pasmo jej włosów i zaczesał je za jej ucho. Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, jakby w ten sposób mogła zrozumieć, co działo się w jego głowie.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć - powiedział. - Ile masz mocy?

\- Wystarczająco - odparła, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu, że tak prędko zmienił temat. - Wystarczy na jednego z nich.

\- Dobrze. Gdy wszystko się zacznie, być może będziemy musieli improwizować. Jesteś na to gotowa?

Prychnęła i wstała, by podejść do okna.

\- Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio nie robię niczego poza tym. Więc, tak... - Jej wzrok zatańczył na pogrążających się w mroku ulicach miasta, które ją wychowało. Zacisnęła usta i nabrała do płuc głęboki, spokojny oddech. Poczuła, że Akkarin podniósł się i stanął tuż obok niej. - Jestem gotowa.

* * *

_\- Wrogowie w północnej dzielnicy!_ \- Wołanie Yikmo rozległo się nagle.

Sonea zerwała się na równe nogi i niemal przywarła do szyby. Serce w jej piersi zaczęło dudnić ze zdwojoną prędkością. Przekaz nie docierał przez pierścień. Był ogólny.

_\- W zachodniej także!_ \- odpowiedział ktoś, kogo nie znała.

_\- Ilu?!_ \- wtrącił się kolejny głos.

_\- U mnie dwóch!_ \- Zobaczyła, jak Yikmo patrzy na dwie ludzkie postaci odziane w płaszcze. Jedna z nich wydawała się kobietą. Druga, najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna, właśnie chciał zaatakować chłopca. Tamten tkwił nieruchomo, przygwożdżony do jednej ze ścian budynków. Jego przerażone oczy wołały o pomoc. Yikmo skumulował trochę mocy i zaatakował oprawców.

_\- Ja widzę jednego!_ \- odpowiedział Mag patrolujący zachodnią dzielnicę.

Uderzenie Yikmo odbiło się od wzniesionej w pośpiechu tarczy Ichaniego i poszybowało rykoszetem w stronę czarnego nieba. Wtedy Wojownik rzucił się do ucieczki. Przez otwarte połączenie mentalne Sonea czuła jego strach. A także strzępki jego myśli. _Vinara mówiła prawdę._

_\- Wracajcie do Gildii! _\- rozległo się stanowcze wezwanie Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli.

Przez moment widziała jeszcze przekaz Maga z zachodniej części miasta. Ichani poruszał się pustą ulicą, zmierzając w stronę nadającego. Ten rzucił się do ucieczki, wybierając boczną uliczkę. Wtedy obraz urwał się.

Zagryzła usta, niemal raniąc je do krwi. Akkarin podszedł do okna, po czym nerwowo się od niego odsunął. Sonea spojrzała na niego. Jego twarz ściągnęła się w niepokoju. Domyślała się, że czuł to samo, co ona.

_Zaczęło się._

Ichani już tu byli.

Potężni i żądni _krwi_.

A dzięki planowi Akkarina doskonale wiedzieli, dokąd mieli zmierzać. Teraz pozostało im jedynie czekać na kolejny etap, który powinien nadejść lada moment.

\- Co tak długo? - warknęła, chodząc w kółko.

Czuła rozrywające ją pragnienie, by wybiec na ulicę, odnaleźć Ichanich i stawić im czoła. Mężczyzna, któremu poprzysięgła zemstę, był na wyciągnięcie jej ręki, a ona musiała czekać. Zatrzymała się i wplotła palce we włosy. Ich stan z każdą godziną pogarszał się i już dawno wyplątała je ze wstążki. Przez głowę przemknęła jej głupia myśl, że powinna była je ściąć przed walką.

Wtedy poczuła szarpnięcie, jakby z tyłu głowy, gdy któryś z Magów założył pierścień. Zatrzymała się w półkroku.

Dorrien, to on założył pierścień. Jego oczami widziała Yikmo i kolejnego Maga w Czerwieni, który zmierzał w stronę bramy. Sam Uzdrowiciel był na jej szczycie, skąd obserwował okolicę. Magowie przekroczyli w pośpiechu bramę i Sonea wstrzymała oddech. Gdzie podziali się Ichani? Nie rzucili się za nimi w pościg?

Próbowała uspokoić oddech, jednocześnie czując zdenerwowanie Dorriena. Wtem, nagły przekaz mentalny sprawił, że oboje zachwiali się.

Ktoś był w slumsach. A tuż przed nim stał Ichani. Miał w dłoni sztylet. Uniósł go w górę.

Wstrzymała oddech. Połączenie mentalne odbijało się echem pomiędzy tym, co widziała sama, a tym, co przesyłał im Dorrien. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Akkarin zaparł się o ścianę.

Mag rzucił się do ucieczki, potykając się o własne nogi. Wypadł zza rogu i wtedy ich oczom ukazał się kolejny przeciwnik.

_\- Arin, uciekaj!_ \- okrzyk Vinary poniósł się echem po ich złączonych umysłach.

Ten próbował się jeszcze ratować. Skumulował moc i na zmierzającą w jego stronę postać posypały się pokruszone cegły z górujących nad nimi domów. Wzniósł się pył. Gdy opadł, wyszedł z niego tamten Ichani. Miał na sobie płaszcz, lecz gdy zbliżył się, sięgnął dłonią do kaptura. Ściągnął go jednym ruchem i...

\- Kariko - usłyszała wściekłe syknięcie z usta Akkarina.

Dopóki trwał przekaz, nie mogła się na nim skupić. Strach Arina był tak silny, że mącił przejrzystość jej myśli.

Kariko wyglądał znajomo. A może to było jedynie wrażenie?

Ktoś złapał Arina za ramię i zmusił, by ukląkł.

_Nie..._

Jej myśli rozbrzmiały przyspieszonym oddechem Maga.

Kariko wyciągnął sztylet i pochylił się. Zobaczyła jego twarz z bliska. Miał zielone, okrutne oczy, a na ustach szeroki uśmiech.

\- Powiedz im, że po nich idziemy - powiedział, podłożył Magowi ostrze pod brodę i bezlitosnym ruchem poderżnął mu gardło.

Sonea opadła na kolana, dławiąc się i walcząc o powietrze. Złapała się za krtań, lecz ku jej zdumieniu nie sączyła się z niej krew. Zdała sobie sprawę, że przekaz się urwał i zebrało jej się na mdłości. Zabił go. Kariko go zabił. To ich wina. Posłali go tam na pewną śmierć. Mag, czy nie, miała na rękach jego krew, bo zgodziła się, by...

Jeszcze przez chwilę trwała w bezruchu, dysząc, aż w końcu zerwała się na równe nogi. Poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Akkarina i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, rzuciła się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Nie. - Złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Zatoczyła się, niemal sycząc ze złości. - Musimy czekać!

\- Nie możemy. Widziałeś to, co ja! Twoi Magowie nie mają z nimi żadnych szans! Arin nie przetrwał nawet minuty!

\- Kariko nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy! - Sonea w końcu na niego spojrzała i na moment zapomniała o żądzy krwi. Akkarin patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czaił się ten doskonale znany jej mrok. Pojawiał się w nich za każdym razem, gdy mówił o przeszłości. Gdy zaczynał się bać.

Ogarnęły ją nagłe wspomnienia tego, co powiedział jej tamtej nocy w lesie. _Na początku próbowałem uciekać._

Zacisnęła zęby.

_... karał mnie swoim batem. Stąd te blizny._

_... słyszałem jej krzyki._

Zawahała się i przez moment jej spojrzenie przesuwało się po jego twarzy. Akkarin patrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi, a jego pogrążone w mroku oczy zdawały się ją błagać, by tego nie robiła. Zatrzymała wzrok na bliźnie, która zaczynała się nad jego lewą brwią i cienką linią biegła tuż nad jego okiem. Wiedziała, kto i jak ją tam zostawił. Wtedy gniew ponownie zawrzał jej pod skórą. Wysunęła się z jego chwytu i rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, wybiegła na zewnątrz.


	22. Chapter 22

Naciągnęła na głowę kaptur, a na twarz kawałek czarnego materiału. Wciągnęła w nozdrza lodowate nocne powietrze i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do tuneli. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż odbierała myśli i obrazy od Dorriena. Skupiła się na nich i jednocześnie otwierając przejście, zobaczyła, że coraz więcej Magów wracało z miasta, by ukryć się za murami Gildii. Chociaż ten element planu działał po ich myśli.

Biegnąc wąskim korytarzem, starała się nie myśleć o Magu, którego śmierci doświadczyła. Na szyi wciąż czuła dotyk zimnego ostrza. To podsycało w niej gniew.

Dorrien zszedł z bramy, by dołączyć do Magów w jednym z budynków. Dom Nowicjuszy, usłyszała jego myśli. Wraz z atakami, odesłali ich do rodzin.

Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, Akkarin niedługo wyruszy w ich stronę, by zaskoczyć Kariko, gdy ten już tam dotrze. Wiedziała, że powinna być z nim, ale przecież sam powiedział, że musieli być gotowi na improwizację.

Skręciła w prawo i przyspieszyła. Z tego, co pamiętała z przekazu Arina, Ichani byli gdzieś w miejscu, w którym mury zachodniej dzielnicy spotykały się ze slumsami. Akkarin mówił jasno, by nie wychodzili poza Kręgi. Cokolwiek zaprowadziło tam Maga, okazało się być jego końcem. Nigdy nie dbała o Magów. Życzyła każdemu z nich jak najgorzej, a jednak doświadczenie śmierci jednego z nich wstrząsnęło nią. Zrozumiała, że nie chciała, by umarło dziś więcej osób. Nawet jeśli w głębi ducha wiedziała, że było to niemożliwe.

Wyjście z tuneli było już blisko. Oczami Dorriena zobaczyła kilkunastu Magów zgromadzonych w holu o wysokich ścianach. To miejsce przypominało jej tamto, do którego wkradły się z Savarą, by szukać Ceryniego. Gdziekolwiek teraz byli, miała nadzieję, że posłuchali jej i uciekli z miasta. Dorrien rozejrzał się i wychwyciła twarz Lorlena. Nie mogła dłużej skupiać się na obrazach z krwawego pierścienia. Wyszła na zewnątrz, drżąc pod naporem zimowego wiatru.

_Gdzie jesteście_, pomyślała, wytężając wszystkie zmysły. Jeśli Ichani byli tutaj kilkanaście minut temu, nie mogli się za daleko oddalić. Zmarszczyła brwi i właśnie wtedy usłyszała krzyk. Krzyk kobiety. Dochodził z zaledwie kilku przecznic dalej. Puściła się biegiem w tamtym kierunku. Krzyki nie ustawały i gdy była już naprawdę blisko, zaczęła rozumieć słowa.

\- Nie! Błagam! Na górze śpi moje dziecko! Nie! NIE!

Krew uderzyła jej do głowy. Namierzyła wzrokiem drzwi, zza których dochodziło błaganie i pchnęła je do środka. Zamarła, widząc leżącą na ziemi kobietę. Próbowała odepchnąć od siebie klęczącego nad nią mężczyznę. Ten odwrócił się do niej z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Miał opaloną twarz i wyglądał jak większość szpiegów, których widziała w swoim życiu.

\- Zostaw ją - poleciła niskim warknięciem.

Wstał, mierząc ją spojrzeniem. Miał rozpięty pasek, a na twarzy kilka zadrapań. Kobieta, szlochając i dygocząc ze strachu, odsunęła się pod ścianę. Próbowała okryć się strzępami ubrań, które zniszczył jej oprawca. Sonea poczuła wściekłość tak dziką, że natychmiast otoczyła się tarczą i posłała ku niemu mocne uderzenie.

Zaskoczony, nie zdołał odeprzeć jej ataku. Poleciał na ścianę. Ta zatrzęsła się, a z sufitu posypał się kurz. Kobieta krzyknęła raz jeszcze, po czym zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Idź po dziecko - poleciła jej Sonea. - I schowaj się gdzieś. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z ukrycia - dodała z syknięciem i wyciągając sztylet zza paska, ruszyła w stronę Ichaniego.

Skręcał się z bólu na podłodze i Sonea miała nadzieję, że połamał sobie kilka żeber. Ichani spojrzał na nią i spróbował okryć się tarczą, jednak Sonea doskonale wiedziała, kiedy uderzyć, by mu to udaremnić. Jego bariera rozpadła się z hukiem i wtedy zaatakowała go raz jeszcze. Wrzasnął, gdy uderzenie ogniowe przypaliło mu skórę na ramionach. Nie mógł zauważyć jej wyszczerzonych w gniewie zębów. Jedynym, co widział, były jej oczy. Pochyliła się nad nim i odebrała mu przytomność. Domyślała się, że miał przy sobie pierścień i nie chciała, by Kariko zobaczył, jak zabijała go przy użyciu czarnej magii.

Odsunęła się, czując w sobie jego moc. Zignorowała mdłości, które ją ogarnęły i wybiegła na ulicę. Na zewnątrz zgromadziło się kilkunastu gapiów.

\- Wracajcie do domów - powiedziała donośnie. - Miasto zostało zaatakowane. Jeśli wyjdziecie na ulice, możecie zginąć. Przekażcie komu możecie.

Za plecami usłyszała podniesione głosy i pytania, które ją ścigały, ale nie zatrzymała się. Właśnie poczuła, jak ktoś użył magii kilka ulic dalej.

_Dalej, dalej_, popędzała się w myślach. Przed oczami wciąż miała przerażoną twarz tamtej kobiety. Gdyby nie dotarła na czas, Ichani zgwałciłby ją i zabił. Lub odwrotnie...

* * *

Patrzył, jak Magowie tłoczyli się w holu Domu Uzdrowicieli i mimowolnie ich odliczał. Wiedział, że Gildię opuściło piętnastu, a wróciło jedenastu. Wszyscy widzieli, co stało się z Mistrzem Arinem, Alchemikiem, ale nikt nie wiedział, jaki los spotkał pozostałą trójkę.

Vinara podeszła do siedzącej na podłodze kobiety w przybrudzonej, zielonej szacie i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Ta zanosząc się od kaszlu, powiedziała coś w stronę Arcymistrzyni. Vinara pokiwała głową i zaleczyła rozcięcie nad brwią kobiety. Gdy skończyła, podniosła głowę i jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na nim. Posłała jeszcze młodej Uzdrowicielce pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym podeszła do Lorlena.

\- Co najmniej dziesięciu. Z tego co mówią - powiedziała, wzrokiem tocząc po zgromadzonych Magach. Część z nich ledwo uszła z życiem i jedynie resztkami sił udało im się wrócić do Gildii.

Lorlen pokręcił głową. Od pierwszego ataku minęła niespełna godzina, a oni już byli w rozsypce. Akkarin oczywiście miał rację, nie mogli mierzyć się z Ichanimi. Powinien wprowadzić w życie dalszy punkt planu, jednak jak dotąd czekał na powrót pozostałych Magów. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że przeżyli. Nie mogli jednak czekać ani chwili dłużej.

Już chciał utworzyć połączenie mentalne, gdy rozległ się niski, lecz niezwykle głośny huk. Ktoś krzyknął w przerażeniu. Hałas dobiegał z zewnątrz, jakby z daleka. Lorlen wybiegł przez wciąż otwarte drzwi i spojrzał na Dziedziniec, jednak w mroku nie mógł niczego dostrzec. Wtedy kolejny huk z groźnym pomrukiem rozdarł powietrze. Ziemia pod jego stopami zadrżała i Lorlen spojrzał w stronę miasta. Zauważył gęstą, rozświetloną trupim blaskiem księżyca, chmurę dymu, unoszącą się na tle granatowego nieba.

W tej samej chwili zobaczył w bramie ruch. Dwóch, może trzech Ichanich... Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, otworzył połączenie mentalne i wysłał:

_\- Wszyscy natychmiast do Areny!_

* * *

Wyraźniej usłyszała słyszała odgłosy walki i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Po chwili jej oczom ukazały się plecy trzech Ichanich, atakujących dwóch, mizernie wyglądających Magów. Wzniosła silną tarczę i bez zastanowienia zaatakowała Sachakan. Odwrócili się w jej stronę, zaskoczeni. Kobieta w zielonej szacie i młody mężczyzna w czerwieni wykorzystali ten moment na ucieczkę.

Ichani powiedział coś w jej kierunku. Nie rozumiała go. W zamian za to posłała ku nim kolejne pociski. Rozpoczęła się mozolna walka, w której żadna ze stron nie zamierzała ustąpić. Jednak ich było trzech i wkrótce ją otoczyli. Starała się śledzić ich wzrokiem, ale wiedziała, że aby wygrać, musiała posłużyć się podstępem. Pamiętała, że kiedy Akkarin przegrywał walkę w porcie, udało jej się podejść Ichani i podciąć jej gardło.

Stopniowo osłabiła tarczę, aż wreszcie osunęła się na jedno kolano.

\- Jest moja! - powiedział z ostrym akcentem jeden z głosów, jakby chciał, by zrozumiała, co zamierzał z nią zrobić.

Podszedł bliżej i jednym uderzeniem rozbił resztki jej tarczy.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że ci się uda? - zapytał i Sonea zobaczyła przed sobą czubki jego butów.

Zacisnęła usta i dyskretnie sięgnęła po swój sztylet. Ichani złapał ją za kaptur i bezlitośnie szarpnął za włosy. Syknęła i pozwoliła mu się podnieść. Gdy jej oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi, musiał zrozumieć, że coś było nie tak. Sięgnął do materiału zakrywającego jej twarz, lecz nim zdążył go dotknąć, wbiła ostrze w jego brzuch. Ichani wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i puścił ją, a wtedy Sonea wykonała jeszcze jedno cięcie na jego szyi i pociągnęła do siebie jego moc. Zobaczyła, jak jego oczy gasną, po czym jego ciało opadło bezwładnie u jej stóp. Nabrała do płuc drżący oddech. Odbieranie im mocy nigdy nie było przyjemne.

Pozostała dwójka przeciwników cofnęła się o pół kroku. Sonea rozejrzała się po nich i wyważyła w dłoni swój sztylet, wciąż mokry od krwi ich towarzysza.

Zaatakowali ją jednocześnie, wściekłymi uderzeniami, w których natychmiast wyczuła ich przerażenie. Zabiła już dwóch z nich. Z kolejną dwójką pójdzie jej tak samo łatwo. Jednak jej tarcza nagle zatrzęsła się i Sonea zrozumiała, że szybko traciła zapasy mocy. Tuż za plecami zobaczyła duże okna jednej ze sklepowych witryn. Wyciągnęła w ich stronę obie dłonie, tak samo jak tamtej nocy w Windrest i wtedy szkło rozprysło się na kawałki. Ichani musieli uskoczyć, by uniknąć tysiąca ostrych pocisków. Wykorzystała tę okazję, by wbiec do środka.

Kolejne uderzenia wpadły za nią, niemal przebijając się przez jej osłabioną tarczę. Sonea przetoczyła się po sklepowej ladzie, by szybciej znaleźć schronienie. Strąciła przy tym coś twardego i gdy upadła po drugiej stronie, poczuła, jak potłuczone szkło wbiło się w jej kolana i dłonie. Stłumiła w sobie przekleństwo.

Zapadła nagła cisza. Starała się uspokoić oddech i wytężyć słuch, lecz w uszach rozbrzmiewał jej wyłącznie szum krwi. Ostrożnie, gryząc wargi od środka, gdy nieznośny ból przeszył jej ciało, przesunęła się do przodu. Wyjrzała w stronę czegoś, co kiedyś było drzwiami wejściowymi i wtedy pocisk przemknął tuż obok jej ucha. Zanurkowała w stronę drzwi, które prowadziły do wnętrza budynku. Wpadła przez nie, jednocześnie odbijając dwa uderzenia i zrozumiała, że była w piekarni. Pomieszczenie, do którego uciekła, było zastawione wysokimi po sam sufit piecami do wypieku chleba.

Usłyszała za sobą chrzęst. Ichani weszli do środka. Schowała się za jednym z pieców i wstrzymała oddech.

Spojrzała na swoje zakrwawione dłonie i wyciągnęła z nich duży fragment szkła. Oczy zaszły jej łzami i musiała zagryźć nadgarstek, by nie wydać z siebie dźwięku. Wtedy też poczuła ich bliżej. Ich prezencje były inne, niż szpiegów. Próbowali się przed nią ukrywać. W ferworze walki zapomniała, że miała do czynienia z doświadczonymi magami.

Jeden z nich był tuż obok...

Choć wciąż bolały ją wnętrza dłoni, mocniej ujęła rękojeść sztyletu i wyskoczyła zza rogu. Tak, jak się spodziewała, wpadła na jednego z Ichanich. Zamachnęła sztyletem i zdołała rozciąć mu skórę na torsie. Ten zatoczył się, lecz prędko odparł kolejny atak. Ich ostrza zazgrzytały. Sonea otoczyła ich tarczą, by chronić się przed atakami drugiego, wciąż niewidocznego, przeciwnika.

Ichani odepchnął ją i zamachnął się, a wtedy wykonała unik. Jej stopy ślizgały się po rozsypanej mące. Schyliła się i podniosła z ziemi jej garść. Cisnęła mu ją prosto w oczy. Rozległ się jego krzyk i wtedy Sonea naparła kolejny raz. Zablokował cios wymierzony w jego brzuch, po czym zaczął odganiać się do niej na oślep, dziko wymachując ostrzem. Sonea wstrzymała się na kilka sekund, obserwując jego ruchy, po czym wymierzyła i dokładnie tak, jak uczył jej tego Akkarin, z dźwięcznym szczęknięciem wytrąciła sztylet z dłoni Ichaniego.

Ogarnęło ją uczucie nadchodzącego zwycięstwa. Ichani wciąż próbował pozbyć się z oczu mąki, gdy podcięła mu nogi. Upadł, wzniecając z ziemi chmurę mącznego pyłu. Przygwoździła go ciężarem swojego ciała, dotknęła rany na jego torsie i obnażając zęby, odebrała mu całą moc.

Triumfalne uczucie w jej piersi nie trwało długo, bo za jej plecami rozległy się szybkie kroki i nim zdążyła się obrócić, silny kopniak posłał ją na zimną posadzkę. Uderzyła głową w coś twardego i jęknęła cicho. Przekręciła się na plecy i zamrugała, bo jej oczy zalała ciepła, świeża krew.

Ichani podszedł do niej. Jego oczy błyszczały, zupełnie, jak ostrze, które uniósł. Dotarło do niej, że upuściła swój sztylet, więc prędko wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie, by złapać go za nadgarstek i zablokować wymierzony cios. Wtedy Ichani wolną ręką chwycił ją za gardło i mocno zacisnął palce. Otworzyła usta, walcząc o powietrze.

\- Kim jesteś!? - syknął i wciąż ją dusząc, spróbował ściągnąć jej chustkę.

By mu to uniemożliwić, Sonea kręciła głową, lecz szybko zaczęła tracić siły. Obraz przed jej oczami stawał się coraz węższy. Z trudem utrzymywała nad sobą jego rękę. Wtedy poczuła, jak materiał zsunął się z jej brody. Ichani zamarł i w zaskoczeniu rozluźnił uścisk. Odsunął się, by przyjrzeć się jej twarzy.

\- To ty - stwierdził nagle, przerażony. To zwróciło jej część sił.

Posłała mu złowieszczy uśmiech.

\- To ja - wycharczała i skumulowała między nimi moc.

Uderzenie odepchnęło go w stronę pieca. Zderzył się z nim z jękiem i osunął na ziemię. Nie tracąc więcej czasu, Sonea posłała w jego stronę ogromną, zupełnie niewyważoną, część swojej mocy. Posadzka zadrżała. Nagle piec przechylił się, jakby ktoś odciął go od ziemi i runął na Ichaniego.

Wtedy zrozumiała, gdzie popełniła błąd.

Rzuciła się w stronę drzwi i w tej samej chwili wybuch posłał ją do przodu. Było zupełnie tak, jak tamtej nocy w Coldbrige, z tą różnicą, że tym razem nie wylądowała na absorbującej upadek miękkiej trawie, lecz na twardym ulicznym bruku.

Odebrało jej tchu. Poczuła ból na wysokości brzucha i podejrzewała, że sama była sobie temu winna. Bolały ją także poparzone plecy i rozcięta skroń .

Wydusiła z siebie przekleństwo, wciąż walcząc ze zduszonymi płucami o odrobinę powietrza.

Kolejny huk rozdarł jej uszy i Sonea skuliła się, łapiąc za głowę. Zanim posypały się na nią wyrzucone w powietrze cegły, zdążyła otoczyć się tarczą. Czuła, jak ich fragmenty rozbijały się o barierę.

_\- Wszyscy natychmiast do Areny! -_ Wezwanie należało do Lorlena i sprawiło, że zmusiła się do ruchu.

Uniosła się na ramionach i rozejrzała się po pobojowisku. Wokół leżało pełno gruzu. Odkaszlnęła i dźwignęła się na nogi. Kręciło jej się w głowie, gdy ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem przed siebie. Teraz, gdy pokonała Ichanich, zaczynało do niej docierać, co powinna zrobić następnie.

Skoro Lorlen wzywał Magów na Arenę, powinna była się tam stawić. Akkarin będzie jej potrzebował.

Jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę, że przestała odbierać myśli Dorriena. Uzdrowiciel musiał zginąć lub zwyczajnie ściągnąć pierścień. Zatoczyła się do przodu i zaparła o mur. Nie miała czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Musiała uleczyć rany. Posłała w swoje ciało resztki mocy, lecz nie poczuła ulgi. Wciąż była zbyt ogłuszona, a mimo to odebrała kolejny przekaz mentalny. Pochodził od Maga, próbującego odeprzeć ataki dwóch Ichanich. Wezwanie było słabe i prawdopodobnie była jedyną odbierającą je osobą. Sonea znała miasto jak własną kieszeń i doskonale wiedziała, że ten, który wzywał pomocy, znajdował się ledwie dwie ulice dalej.

Dysząc, oparła plecy o mur, i zadarła głowę. Chociaż wcześniej pobrała od Ichanich wiele mocy, wykorzystała jej większość w swoim ostatnim, lekkomyślnym ataku. Nadmiar jej mocy i tej, która pozostała w ciele Ichaniego, doprowadziły do wybuchu. Sądząc po unoszącej się nad jej głową, czarnej chmurze dymu, w piekarni musiało znajdować się także coś łatwopalnego. Zamrugała, bo opadający pył wdzierał jej się pod powieki.

Oczami Maga zobaczyła, że ten rzucił się do ucieczki. Wrogowie deptali mu po piętach, nie zaprzestając ataków.

Zacisnęła oczy. Powinna była mu pomóc. Był niedaleko.

Wciągnęła do płuc drżący oddech.

Co sobie myślała, ruszając na samodzielną walkę z Ichanimi?

Głupia była. Może i pokonała czterech, ale na tym kończyły się jej siły i umiejętności.

Wydała z siebie pełen złości jęk.

Mag ukrył się w pustym domu. Słyszała przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

Chciała zmusić się do ruchu, ale ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa.

Zawiodła. Nie zdoła ani dotrzeć do Areny, ani pomóc tamtemu biedakowi. Plan Akkarina nie zadziała, bo jej własny gniew kolejny raz przyparł ją do muru. Dosłownie.

Pociągnęła nosem i już chciała osunąć się na ziemię, gdy usłyszała szmer. Czyichś stóp. Niedaleko.

Wyprostowała się, wstrzymując oddech. I wtedy z głębi zadymionej uliczki wyszły dwie postaci. Otoczyła się tarczą, nie łudząc się, by miała szansę na przetrwanie kolejnego starcia, lecz wtedy tamci zbliżyli się i Sonea poczuła, jak ciężar z jej żołądka unosi się.

\- Cery...! - Jej zachrypnięty głos poniósł się echem po pustej ulicy.

\- Soneo! - odpowiedział jej i nagle był tuż obok niej. Zamknął ją w uścisku.

\- Och, Cery... - załkała, w przypływie ulgi i smutku.

Pozwoliła sobie wtulić twarz w kołnierz jego płaszcza, lecz po chwili odsunęła go od siebie i przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Tuż obok zatrzymała się Savara. Miała włosy przyprószone popiołem, jednak jej oczy były czujne i pewne siebie. Oraz gniewne.

\- Co tu robicie...? - zapytała, wzrokiem omiatając obie twarze.

\- Jesteś ranna - stwierdził Złodziej i wyciągnął palce w stronę jej rozciętego czoła.

Odsunęła od siebie jego dłoń i wbiła surowe spojrzenie w jego twarz. Chwilowa ulga zniknęła i pojawił się niepokój.

\- Mieliście opuścić miasto - skarciła ich, choć od samego początku obawiała się, że nigdy nie zamierzali jej posłuchać.

\- Nie mogliśmy. Nie udawaj zdziwionej. - Savara wyciągnęła w jej stronę rękę. - Musisz się wzmocnić - dodała.

Zawahała się na moment, jednak w końcu chwyciła ją i poczuła szybki strumień mocy. Sachakanka dała jej tyle, że gdy cofnęła dłoń, Sonea mogła wreszcie uleczyć wszystkie obrażenia. Odetchnęła i skinęła jej głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Gdzie jest Einar? - zapytała, lustrując ich spojrzeniami. Nie mieli czasu na pogawędkę, jednak musiała się upewnić, że mężczyzna był bezpieczny.

Wtedy Savara wymieniła z Cerynim zakłopotane spojrzenia. Sonea poczuła, jak coś ściska ją za gardło.

\- Co? - warknęła.

\- Odłączył się od nas. Zaraz po pierwszym ataku. Szukaliśmy go. Ale wtedy usłyszeliśmy odgłosy walki. Podążyliśmy za nimi i natrafiliśmy na ciebie - objaśniła Savara, po czym zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. - Jak widać, w samą porę.

\- Z-zgubiliście go? - wydukała w niedowierzaniu.

\- Nie mogliśmy zatrzymać go siłą. Miał prawo odejść - wyjaśniła, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ale jeśli... Czy Einar wie, że Kariko jest w mieście?

Savara kolejny raz zerknęła na Ceryniego, na co on wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Powiedziałam mu, z chwilą, gdy Kariko się ujawnił. Miał prawo wiedzieć.

\- Savara...!

\- Soneo - Ceryni wtrącił się do rozmowy. - Nie czas na kłótnie.

\- Jeśli Einar chce go odszukać...

\- To nie nasza w tym głowa, by go powstrzymywać - uciął. Miał ściągnięte w zdenerwowaniu brwi.

Z nieba spadało na nich coraz więcej pyłu i ciemne włosy Złodzieja wyglądały jak przyprószone siwizną.

\- Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że jesteś potrzebna gdzie indziej - powiedziała Savara i Sonea spojrzała na nią.

Zastanowiła się, czy Sachakanka znała cały plan. Tak czy inaczej, miała rację. Nie mogła powstrzymać Einara przed czymkolwiek, co sobie zaplanował. Nie było na to czasu. Akkarin jej potrzebował.

\- Masz rację - powiedziała, prostując plecy. - Ale najpierw musimy komuś pomóc.

\- Magowi, który przed chwilą nadawał - Savara bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała i Sonea przytaknęła. A więc nie była jedyną, która usłyszała jego wołanie o pomoc. - Zajmiemy się tym. Ty biegnij do Gildii.

Chciała zaprotestować, ale wtedy w oczach Sachakanki błysnął upór. Raz jeszcze przyjrzała się jej twarzy, po czym spojrzała na Ceryniego.

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka - powiedziała i zamknęła go w uścisku tak krótkim, że Cery ledwie zdążył go odwzajemnić.

Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę Gildii. Po kilku krokach obejrzała się. Savara skinęła jej głową, a Ceryni posłał jej ten swój zawadiacki uśmiech. Sonea zacisnęła usta i zmusiła swoje nogi do biegu. Jej serce ścisnęło się w żalu i nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego. Wiedziała jednak, że pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła obrócić się kolejny raz.

* * *

Zebrali się w ciasną grupkę, w najdalszym półkolu Areny. Kazał im wznieść jedną, silną tarczę. Spodziewał się, że Kariko i jego ludzie znajdą się tutaj w ciągu najbliższych kilku minut i nie mylił się. W zwieńczonym łukiem wejściu do Areny pojawił się Dorrien. Musiał biec, bo gdy zatrzymał się przed nim, dysząc, zaczął mówić:

\- Trzech. Trzech przy bramie. Wyglądają, jakby na coś czekali.

_Kogoś_, poprawił go w myślach Lorlen i polecił, by dołączył do reszty. Sam podszedł do wejścia i upewnił się, że chroniąca je bariera była solidna. Wtedy rozejrzał się po niepozornej konstrukcji Areny i zmarszczył brwi. Chowanie się akurat w tym miejscu miało tyle samo zalet, co wad. Arena pozwalała na zachowanie silnej tarczy i wzmacnianie się z jej zasobów. Tak przecież robiono podczas turniejów. Zanim Kariko zdoła sforsować ich obronę, będzie wycieńczony. Z drugiej strony, tkwiąc tutaj, byli zamknięci w pułapce. Akkarin wiedział, że na Arenę wiodło tylko jedno wejście i wyjście, a i tak zdecydował się walczyć właśnie tutaj. Swoją drogą, gdzie do cholery był Akkarin? Lorlen pożałował, że nie poprosił go o krwawy pierścień.

Wtedy wyczuł zbliżające się ku nim prezencje. Zdawało się, że był jedynym, które je odbierał.

\- Cisza - rzucił w stronę Magów za swoimi plecami i powoli zaczął wycofywać się w ich kierunku. Wreszcie znalazł się między nimi, a spowijająca ich tarcza zamknęła się tuż przed czubkami jego butów.

\- Są blisko - dodał półszeptem.

Dopiero po upływie kilku, morderczo długich chwil, zobaczyli ich odziane w czerń sylwetki. Było ich czterech. Zbliżyli się do Areny i zatrzymali tuż przed barierą blokującą im wejścia. Jeden z nich wysunął się do przodu i zmierzył wzrokiem z pozoru pustą przestrzeń. To był ten sam Mag, który zabił Mistrza Arina. Wygiął usta w pogardliwym grymasie i dopiero wtedy zatrzymał wzrok na ich niewielkiej grupce. Stojąca obok Lorlena Vinara drgnęła i złapała go za nadgarstek.

\- Myślałem, że stać was na więcej - powiedział Ichani i jednym, potężnym uderzeniem, rozbił barierę.

Rozległy się zaskoczone okrzyki,a Ichani wtargnęli do środka.

\- Gdzie jest Akkarin...? - usłyszał za plecami przerażony szept.

\- Zostawił nas?

\- To był jego pomysł...

\- Oszukał nas.

\- Cisza - warknął Lorlen w tej samej chwili, w której Ichani zatrzymali się w samym centrum Areny.

Jeden z nich, ten sam, który przed chwilą rozbroił tarczę strzegącą wejścia, wysunął się naprzód i Lorlen zrozumiał, że to właśnie musiał być Kariko. Był najstarszy z nich wszystkich i mógł mieć około czterdziestu lat. Miał mocno opaloną twarz, na której dopatrzył się kilku blizn, a w oczach okrutny błysk. Vinara jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła go za rękę.

\- Zacni Magowie - powiedział głosem wypranym z uprzejmości. - Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo oddacie mi swoje miasto. A skoro już postanowiliście schować się tu, jak przerażone myszy pod miotłą, mam dla was propozycję.

Jego słowa brzmiały jak groźba i nie miały nic wspólnego z propozycją. Lorlen, tak samo, jak reszta Magów, zrozumieli to z chwilą, gdy tylko Kariko otworzył usta.

\- Poddajcie się, a was oszczędzę. Nie ma sensu przelewać magicznej krwi. Przyda się w innych celu - dodał, mrużąc oczy.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Ichani za jego plecami nerwowo kręcili się w miejscu i Lorlen miał wrażenie, że przyglądali się im, jak zdobyczy, będącej na wyciągnięcie ręki i tak pewnie było. Doskonale wiedział, że każdy z nich wybierał już dla siebie niewolnika. Uparcie milczał, wpatrując się w twarz ich przywódcy i po chwili Kariko musiał poczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie, bo skrzyżował je z własnym i Lorlen poczuł, jak opuszcza go odwaga.

\- Jak cię zwą, Magu? - rzucił w jego stronę z pogardą.

\- Lorlen - odparł zadziwiającą spokojnie.

Oczy Kariko błysnęły złowieszczo.

\- Administrator - mruknął i Lorlen poczuł zimny dreszcz na karku. Skąd o tym wiedział? - Zbliż się.

Tkwił nieruchomo, po części dlatego, że strach więził go w miejscu, w po części dlatego, że nie miał zamiaru dać sobie rozkazywać.

\- Powiedziałem, chodź tu!

Lorlen zadarł głowę i Kariko zrobił w jego stronę krok. Jego ludzie także zbliżyli się, lecz nagle zatrzymali się, jak wryci. Musieli wyczuć potęgę bariery. Kariko powiódł wzrokiem po falującej tafli i skrzywił się. Wtedy jednak jego oczy na powrót zatrzymały się na Lorlenie.

\- Twoja duma jest dla ciebie ważniejsza, niż życie twoich ludzi? - zapytał.

Lorlen milczał. Wpatrywał się w jego twarz i oddychał ciężko. W głowie krążyła mu jedna myśl: gdzie był Akkarin?

Wtedy Kariko zacmokał, jakby przywoływał konia i nagle za Areną rozległa się szamotanina. Ktoś jęknął, ktoś innych wydał z siebie pełen protestu okrzyk. Lorlen zamarł, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wejściu. Pojawiły się w nim cztery ludzkie sylwetki. Dwie z nich prowadziły odzianych w czerwień i zieleń Magów. Za swoimi plecami Lorlen usłyszał przerażone szepty. Magowie mieli spuszczone głowy. Ichani wlekli ich za szaty, rozmazując na piasku ich krew.

Jego własna zagotowała się w nim ze wściekłości i zrobiłby krok do przodu, gdyby nie chroniąca ich bariera. Ichani zatrzymali się za Kariko i rozluźnili uścisk, a ciała Magów osunęły się na ziemię. Jeden z nich, młody Wojownik, wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Kobieta skuliła się, obejmując rękoma brzuch.

\- Spójrz, Administratorze. Tak kończą ci, którzy nie słuchają moich poleceń. Jeśli chcesz, by reszta twoich ludzi uniknęła tego losu, wystąp i poddaj się.

Poczuł, że drżały mu nogi. Już nie tyle ze strachu, co z wściekłości. Patrzył na zakrwawione twarze dwójki Magów i czuł, jak nienawiść wzbiera w nim i pragnie wydostać się na zewnątrz. Przeniósł wzrok na Kariko i zrozumiał, że w tym momencie, najbardziej pragnął jego śmierci.

\- Wyłaź! - ryknął tamten i posłał w ich tarcze silne uderzenie.

Lorlen wzdrygnął się, lecz nawet nie mrugnął. Wtedy Kariko podszedł do zwijających się z bólu Magów i chwycił kobietę za włosy. Szarpnął ją w górę, a ta, wyjąc w proteście, złapała go za rękę.

\- Wyjdź Administratorze, albo zakończę ich nędzne życie _tu_ i _teraz_!

Na to nie mógł pozwolić. Zrobił krok do przodu i poczuł, że Vinara wciąż trzymała go za rękę. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i skinął jej głową. Uzdrowicielka zacisnęła usta tak mocno, aż pobielały jej wargi. Puściła go niechętnie, a on ruszył przed siebie. Zatrzymał się dwa kroki przed Kariko, który puścił dziewczynę i także podszedł bliżej.

Z bliska wydawał się jeszcze starszy, bo jego twarz poza bliznami, była oszpecona siatką zmarszczek, jakby zbyt wiele czasu spędzał na słońcu. Lorlen spodziewał się, że Kariko będzie cuchnąć, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Tak naprawdę, przywódca Ichanich miał równo przystrzyżony zarost. Sylwetką był mu niemal równy wzrostem, lecz był lepiej zbudowany. Lorlen wolałby nie wdawać się z nim w siłową walkę. W tę magiczną także. Ale czy miał jakiś wybór? Akkarina, jak nie było, tak nie było, a im kończył się czas. Jeszcze chwila, a czuł, że rozpęta się piekło.

Kariko także mierzył go wzrokiem, wyraźnie próbując ocenić z kim miał do czynienia.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - syknął nagle.

Lorlen na moment zmarszczył brwi, lecz wtedy zrozumiał, o kogo był pytany. Postanowił jednak kupić sobie jak najwięcej czasu.

\- Kto? - odparł niewzruszonym głosem.

\- Nie udawaj - odwarknął, szczerząc w drapieżnym geście zęby. - Ona. Zabójczyni - dodał ciszej, jakby nie chciał, by usłyszała go reszta.

W głosie Ichaniego pojawiło się nagle coś, czego dotąd nie było słychać. Lorlen chciał to wykorzystać. Zacisnął usta, odmawiając odpowiedzi.

\- Wiem, że pozbyliście się już swojego Wielkiego Mistrza. Jak widać, niezbyt mądrze - wtrącił szyderczo. - Ale wiem, że _ona_ jest wciąż w mieście. Teraz mów. Gdzie się ukrywa?

\- Sonea. Ma na imię Sonea - powiedział i usłyszał, jak Kariko nerwowo wciągnął powietrze.

\- Gdzie - zażądał.

Jednocześnie wzrokiem przesunął po stojących w ciasnej grupce Magach i Lorlen zrozumiał, że to, co wcześniej usłyszał w jego głosie, było strachem. Poczuł, jak napełnia go nowa siła.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, nie kryjąc satysfakcji.

Wtedy Kariko wydał z siebie dzikie warknięcie i zanim Lorlen zdążył zareagować, Ichani wyciągnął zza pasa sztylet. Jego bogato zdobiona rękojeść mignęła mu w mroku i nagle został pchnięty na kolana. Usłyszał kilka przestraszonych westchnięć. Na karku poczuł chłodny dotyk ostrza. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Kariko pochylił się nad jego twarzą.

\- Przestań mnie zwodzić, _Administratorze_ \- parsknął. - Wiem, że ją ukrywacie. Powiedz, gdzie, albo wyrżnę was wszystkich i wtedy sam ją odnajdę.

Kariko bał się Sonei. Lorlen widział to w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach. Zauważył także ruch, po prawej stronie, na trybunach i wiedział, że musiał postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

\- Myślę, że ona znajdzie cię pierwsza - wycedził i Kariko gniewnie rozszerzył nozdrza. Mocniej przycisnął ostrze do jego skóry i Lorlen musiał zdusić w sobie jęk. Jeśli miał zaraz umrzeć, przynajmniej ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczy, będzie przerażenie w oczach tego potwora. Nabrał do płuc zduszony oddech i wycedził gniewnie:

\- Naruszyłeś nasze granice i zabiłeś naszych ludzi. Wdarłeś się do _naszego_ miasta, jakbyś miał do niego prawo. Siejesz zamęt i strach. Niszczysz to, co nie należy do ciebie. Myślałeś, że nie staniemy do walki? Za kogo się uważasz, _Kariko_?

Słysząc swoje imię, Kariko wzdrygnął się, a w jego oczach pojawiło się zwątpienie.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że już wygrałeś? - zakpił Lorlen. Nacisk na jego krtań zelżał.

Kariko wyprostował się i rozbieganym wzrokiem potoczył po otaczających go Magach.

\- Myliłeś się - dodał, modląc się w duchu, by wybrał sobie dobry moment na te słowa.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się męski głos, który rozpoznałby wszędzie.

\- Teraz.

Nie było to wołanie, a jednak rozbrzmiało mocniej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa, które dotychczas padły. Tarcza chroniąca Magów zamigotała, gdy kilkadziesiąt pocisków przedarło się przez nią, przeleciało nad głową Lorlena i uderzyło w stojących za plecami Kariko Ichanich. Dwaj z nich, którzy nie zdążyli wznieść tarczy, runęli na ziemię, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie. Poniósł się swąd palonego ciała.

Lorlen wstał i odwrócił się dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której spomiędzy tłumu wyłoniła się postać w czarnym płaszczu.

Akkarin patrzył przed siebie martwym spojrzeniem, którego nawet on się przestraszył. Zerknął na niego i skinął mu głową. Lorlen przełknął ślinę, czując coś, co nie do końca było ulgą i odsunął się w tył.

Kolejne pociski spadały na Ichanich, którzy kryli się pod tarczami. Nawet czarna magia nie mogła oprzeć się połączonym uderzeniom słanym przez kilkunastu Magów. Ichani nie mieli gdzie się schować. Ich tarcze szybko zaczęły słabnąć i dwóch z nich wybrało w końcu drogę ucieczki. Ostatni z nich posyłał przerażone spojrzenia na Kariko.

Kariko, który wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha, śledził oniemiałym wzrokiem zbliżającego się ku niemu Akkarina. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał i zmarszczył twarz w pogardzie.

\- Zostałeś wygnany - warknął i zrobił pół kroku wstecz.

Akkarin wreszcie się zatrzymał i wtedy do Lorlena dotarło, że nigdzie nie widział Sonei.

\- Poddaj się, Kariko - powiedział, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając wchodzić z nim w dyskusję. - Twoi ludzie i tak już cię opuścili.

Wzrokiem odprowadził ostatniego z Ichanich, który wycofał się z Areny i uciekł.

\- Nigdy - syknął Kariko. - Zabiłeś Dakovę, niewierny psie i jestem ci za to winien zemstę!

\- Ja tobie także - rozległ się kobiecy głos.

Oczy wszystkich powędrowały ku wejściu.

Sonea miała na sobie podarty płaszcz, przybrudzony czymś, co z daleka wydawało się popiołem, a na twarzy rozmazaną krew. Dyszała ciężko, wyraźnie zmęczona, lecz w jej oczach wciąż tlił się upór. Jej włosy były rozwiane i spoczywały luźno na jej ramionach. Lorlen poczuł, jak jego serce wykonało nerwowy skok. Zaklął pod nosem, bo odsuwał od siebie te myśli tak długo, że nie mógł pozwolić im opanować go teraz, gdy na szali stało wszystko.

Sonea wbijała w Kariko spojrzenie ostre, niczym sztylet, którym przed chwilą mu groził. Ruszyła przed siebie ostrożnym krokiem. Zatrzymała się przy skręcających się w bólu Ichanich i przyklękła. Dotknęła rany jednego z nich i po chwili tamten przestał się ruszać. To samo zrobiła z jego towarzyszem. Lorlen zrozumiał, co zrobiła i poczuł skręt żołądka. Kiedy się wyprostowała, jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Akkarinie, po czym przeniosło się na niego. Skinęła głową, by dodać mu otuchy, lecz zamiast tego Lorlen poczuł, że ogarnął go silniejszy strach. Lada moment mógł stracić ich obu. I ją i Akkarina.

* * *

Serce w jej piersi wciąż dudniło, po biegu, który miała za sobą. Mimo to zmusiła się do zachowania kamiennego wyrazu twarzy. Kątem oka zauważyła leżących na środku Magów i natychmiast ich rozpoznała. To była tamta dwójka, której pomogła uciec. Jak widać, nie do końca. Zacisnęła zęby i wbiła w Kariko wściekłe spojrzenie. Ten wytrzeszczył na nią oczy i Sonea szybko zrozumiała, że przywódca Ichanich się bał. I dobrze.

\- Poddaj się - powiedziała silnym głosem. - Nie masz szans.

Kariko wykrzywił twarz w grymasie i obnażył zęby. Próbował tuszować strach.

\- Soneo - warknął.

Zmarszczyła brwi, bo nie spodziewała się, że znał jej imię, ale nie miało to teraz żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że miała go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miała przy sobie także Akkarina. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie i to dodawało jej sił.

Powróciły strzępki wspomnień, które nieświadomie przekazał jej tamtego dnia w lesie. Kariko był podobny do Dakovy tak bardzo, że mógł za niego uchodzić. To jeszcze mocniej podsyciło w niej pragnienie zemsty.

Zemsty za te wszystkie lata, gdy walczyła z jego szpiegami. Szpiegami, którzy zabijali niewinnych ludzi. Którzy zabili Aylę.

\- Poddaj się, albo zginiesz - syknęła, zaciskając pięść.

Kariko otworzył usta, lecz wtedy rozległ się tupot czyichś stóp. Uniosła w zdumieniu brwi, bo nie spodziewała się więcej niespodzianek. W łuku strzegącym wejścia pojawiła się męska sylwetka. Sonea poczuła, jak jej serce na moment zamiera.

\- Nie... - wyszeptała.

Einar wypadł zza rogu, wzbudzając spod butów chmurę kurzu. Był zziajany, a ciemne włosy zmieszały mu się z potem i przykleiły do czoła. Potoczył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po zgromadzonych na Arenie Magach, aż w końcu jego oczy zatrzymały się na Kariko. Sonea natychmiast zobaczyła, jak strach przyszpilił go do ziemi. Przez moment przypominał jej tamtego Einara, który w podartym ubraniu obgryzał do kości mięso, które mu przyniosła. Jego oczy rozbłysły w dzikim strachu. Serce podniosło jej się do krtani. Kiedy zdołał się otrząsnąć, wyprostował plecy.

\- Kariko - powiedział, a jego głos zdradzał determinację silniejszą od przerażenia.

Ichani zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wyglądasz znajomo... - zaczął.

\- Jak mogłeś?! - wrzasnął, robiąc krok w przód. - Jak mogłeś rozkazać ją zabić?!

\- To ty... To ty uciekłeś. - Kariko mruknął z zaskoczeniem i rozejrzał się, jakby w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, jednak był otoczony z każdej strony.

\- Wiedziałeś?! - Einar zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka kroków od Kariko.

Drżał na całym ciele, jednak Sonea przeczuwała, że nie zamierzał się poddać. Zamarła w oczekiwaniu, patrząc to na niego, to na Ichaniego. Ten wykrzywił twarz w grymasie.

\- Niby o czym? - warknął. - Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać, nędzny niewolniku? Zdradziłeś mnie. Zdradziłeś swojego pana...

\- Nie jesteś moim panem. Już nie.

Kariko wzmocnił tarczę, którą się otaczał, jakby obawiał się nagłego ataku.

\- Dlaczego kazałeś ją zabić? Odpowiedź mi! - głos Einara załamał się z żalem.

\- Wiedziała za dużo - Ichani syknął.

Sonea zerknęła na Akkarina i na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Ujrzała w nich tę samą czujność, ale także... złość.

\- Jak to, że jesteś moim ojcem? - Einar syknął i zrobił krok w przód.

Zamarła, czując, jak serce wali w jej piersi niczym młot. Kariko z kolei uniósł w zdumieniu brwi. Czyżby jednak nie wiedział? Było inaczej, niż zakładała...?

Wtedy Ichani otworzył usta i wydobył się z nich głośny śmiech. Okrutny rechot, który posłał w jej ciało lodowaty dreszcz. Widziała jedynie profil Einara, bo jego ciemne włosy przysłoniły mu część twarzy, ale dostrzegła, jak zamrugał szybko, wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś - wydusił z siebie Kariko, pomiędzy kolejnymi falami śmiechu - że jesteś _moim_ bękartem?

Zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Moja matka... - zaczął cicho Einar.

\- Twoja matka trafiła do mnie, gdy już nosiła cię w brzuchu.

\- Ale...

\- To Dakova cię spłodził, naiwny szczeniaku.

Sonea głośno nabrała powietrza w płuca. Jej wzrok niemal od razu poszybował w stronę Akkarina. Jednak on patrzył wyłącznie na Einara. Mimo że dzieliło ją od niego kilkanaście długich kroków, czuła wirujący wokół niego mrok. Nawet nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie tego, co właśnie przeżywał.

\- Mój brat tak bardzo bał się tego, że gdy dorośniesz, odbierzesz mu władzę, że nie myślał o niczym innym. Ponoć kochał twoją matkę - Kariko wykrzywił usta, jakby sama ta myśl była odrażająca - ale widocznie nie dość mocno, by nie oddać mi jej, a wraz z nią, ciebie. Powinieneś okazać mi wdzięczność, za to, że przygarnąłem was, zamiast zostawić na pustkowiu!

Znów spojrzała na Einara. Ten cofnął się, zataczając na chwiejnych nogach. Przyjrzała się jego twarzy i ogarnęło ją zrozumienie. To dlatego tamtego dnia, gdy spotkała się z nim po powrocie do Imardinu, wydał jej się tak znajomy. W jej głowie wciąż żywe było wspomnienie twarzy Dakovy, które pokazał jej Akkarin. Tak. Te same ostro zarysowane kości policzkowe, kształt szczęki i jego rzęsy. Wtedy pomyślała, że skojarzyła go z dziką uroda Savary, ale _nie_... Einar był podobny do Dakovy niemal tak bardzo, jak Kariko do swojego brata. Jak mogła nie wpaść na to wcześniej? Jednocześnie uderzyła w nią kolejna myśl.

\- A teraz ty się go boisz - rzuciła w stronę Kariko. - Boisz się, bo Einar ma prawo zająć miejsce Dakovy.

\- Ten kundel nie ma prawa do niczego! - wrzasnął Ichani i nagle posłał w jej stronę ostrzegawcze uderzenie. Odbiła jej z łatwością.

\- Kazałeś zabić jego matkę, by zabrała do grobu twoją tajemnicę. Ale bratanka oszczędziłeś - zauważyła z zaskoczeniem.

\- To prawda? - Einar zacisnął usta i Sonea poczuła coś niepokojącego z tyłu głowy. Ostrzegawcze mrowienie, jak zawsze, gdy...

Jej myśl przerwał dziki krzyk z ust Einara:

\- Ty draniu!

Nim zdążyła zareagować, chłopak rzucił się w stronę Kariko.

\- Nie! - wykrzyknęła.

Kariko nie tracił ani chwili dłużej. Posłał w stronę zbliżającego się Einara uderzenie. Wtedy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Magia zderzyła się z ciałem Einara i jednocześnie odbiła się, jakby od niewidzialnej tarczy. Usłyszała zduszony krzyk, gdy siła uderzenia posłała go w powietrze. Wtedy z prawej ręki młodego mężczyzny wystrzelił ognisty pocisk. Ułamek sekundy później Einar runął z głuchym dźwiękiem na piasek nieopodal stłoczonych Magów, a to, co wydostało się z jego ciała, przebiło się przez tarcze Kariko i uderzyło go w twarz.

Czas na moment się zatrzymał, zanim dotarło do niej, to co się stało.

Magia. Obudził ją w sobie.

\- Einar...! - ryknęła i już chciała rzucić się w jego stronę, lecz zatrzymało ją wściekłe wycie, dobiegające z ust Kariko. Gdy na niego spojrzała, zobaczyła, że miał poparzoną połowę twarzy.

Następnie zaatakował ją potężnymi uderzeniami. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Lorlen ruszył chłopakowi na pomoc.

\- Zabierz go stąd! - poleciła, odpierając kolejny atak. - Ich wszystkich!

Akkarin natychmiast włączył się do walki. Widziała go walczącego wiele razy, ale jeszcze nigdy nie robił tego z takim gniewem. Jęknęła, odpychając uderzenie, które niemal odrąbało jej rękę i raz jeszcze spojrzała na Akkarina. Ten mrok w jego oczach... Wiedziała, że gdy go ogarniał, Akkarin stawał się nieprzewidywalny.

Wspólnymi atakami zepchnęli Kariko w stronę jednego z filarów podtrzymujących Arenę. Posłał ku niej zawieszony nad ziemią atak i musiała przed nim uskoczyć. Warknęła pod nosem i zerknęła w stronę wyjścia, którym Lorlen eskortował Magów. Ktoś doskoczył do dwóch rannych Magów i wzmocnił ich zasoby, by mogli uciec. Nie widziała już Einara i przez ułamek sekundy pomyślała, że może nie przeżył, lecz wtedy kolejny atak zmusił ją do obrony.

Zgrzytając zębami, posłała na Kariko kaskadę własnych pocisków, ale zrozumiała, że był zbyt silny.

Akkarin osłabił swoją tarczę, by wzmocnić atak, lecz Kariko wyczuł to. Posłał ku niemu potężny cios.

\- Uważaj! - wrzasnęła i skierowała w tamtą stronę swą moc. Zdołała odbić jej część, lecz resztka przedarła się przez cienką barierę i Akkarin został odrzucony w tył.

Kariko skumulował więcej energii, lecz Sonea kilkoma susami znalazła się między nim, a Akkarinem. Odbiła atak i wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Ani się waż - zawarczała.

\- Podobno zwą cię tutaj Dziką - rzucił w jej stronę Kariko, a kolejne uderzenie świsnęło jej nad głową. - Rzeczywiście jesteś Dzika. Dzika zabójczyni - zaszydził. - Nie boję się ciebie.

\- Kłamiesz. Czuję twój strach. Wiesz, że przegrałeś! - Musiała podnieść głos, bo ich uderzenia rozpędziły się rykoszetem po chroniącej Arenę barierze.

Kariko powiódł wzrokiem po otaczającej ich konstrukcji. Jego oczy błysnęły. Sonea poczuła na karku chłód.

\- To miejsce - powiedział i nagle jego ataki ustały. - Dlatego się tu schowaliście. Macie tutaj takie zapasy magii i nie użyliście jej przeciwko nam?

Nie do końca wiedziała, o czym mówił. Akkarin wspomniał coś o tym, że Arenę podtrzymywała silna magia, zbierana od pokoleń, ale nie sądziła, że można było nazwać ją zapasem. Zmarszczyła brwi i zamrugała, bo pot spływał jej po twarzy. Rozejrzała się. Akkarin podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł, by stanąć bliżej niej. Posłała mu przelotne spojrzenie, by upewnić się, że był cały, ale on unikał jej wzroku.

\- Jesteście we własnym grobowcu - powiedział Kariko i przysunął się w stronę migoczącej bariery. - Dwoje żałosnych idiotów. To był twój pomysł Akkarinie? Zaprowadzić mnie tutaj, bym użył waszej własnej broni na was samych?

Akkarin wystąpił krok do przodu. Zauważyła, że miał rozciętą skórę na policzku, a po szyi spływały mu krople potu.

\- Ta magia rozerwie cię na strzępy, Kariko. Tylko głupiec by jej użył.

\- Tylko głupiec, by jej _nie_ użył - warknął przez zęby Ichani i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę bariery.

Poczuła wibracje mocy tak silne, że instynktownie cofnęła się kilka kroków. Akkarin także musiał je odebrać, bo wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń i kładąc ją na jej brzuchu, odciągnął ją jeszcze bardziej do tyłu.

_\- Co on robi?_ \- wysłała ku niemu, korzystając z okazji, że jej dotykał.

_\- Zaraz nas pozabija_ \- odparł.

W tej samej chwili Kariko zaczął się śmiać. Sonea czuła, jak coś, czego nawet nie była w stanie nazwać magią, przepływa w stronę jego wyciągniętej ręki. Strumień urwał się, po zaskakująco krótkiej chwili, a ona była pewna, że zobaczyła, jak sylwetka Kariko została otoczona dziwną żółtawą poświatą.

_\- To niemożliwe_ \- usłyszała myśli Akkarina. - _Nie miał prawa tego przeżyć..._

Wtedy też ziemia pod ich stopami zatrzęsła się. Sonea złapała Akkarina za ramię. Tuż nad ich głowami rozległ się złowrogi pomruk i oboje spojrzeli w górę. Jeden ze strzelistych łuków Areny przełamał się w połowie i zaczął sunąć w ich stronę. Akkarin pociągnął ją na bok. Upadli na ziemię, a tuż obok nich wielki blok kamienia.

Wciąż słyszała śmiech Kariko, gdy kolejne części Areny zaczęły kruszyć się, jakby były zbudowane nie z litego kamienia, lecz z suchego piasku.

\- Musimy uciekać! - Akkarin nie puścił jej ręki. Pomógł jej wstać, po czym pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia.

Wtedy rechot Kariko ustał. Oboje, czując kumulującą się moc, spojrzeli na niego. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy złapał się za pierś i warknął coś, czego nie mogli usłyszeć. Razem uskoczyli przed kolejnym fragmentem konstrukcji i wtedy z Kariko wyrwał się strumień światła. Uderzył w ostatnią, nienaruszoną wieżę i rozbił ją w drobny mak.

\- Szybciej! - Jak przez mgłę usłyszała ponaglający ją głos, bo nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tego, co działo się z Ichanim.

\- Tchórze! - wrzasnął Kariko i wtedy kolejny snop światła, nadmiar skumulowanej w nim mocy, zdołał się uwolnić. Ruszył w ich stronę ciężkim krokiem i gdy posypały się na niego kamienne odłamki, odbił je, jakby były zaledwie kurzem.

Sonea i Akkarin wybiegli na zewnątrz, a tuż za nimi dziesiątki, słanych w ich stronę ataków.

_\- Musimy się ukryć_ \- rozbrzmiał w niej głos Akkarina i jednocześnie wiedziała, że pomyślał o budynku, który był tuż przed nimi. _Uniwersytet_.

Zaczęli biec, więc musiał ją puścić. Sonea zmusiła zmęczone mięśnie do kolejnego wysiłku i pomknęła przed siebie. Dopadła do drzwi jako pierwsza i otworzyła je, by utorować mu drogę. Akkarin wpadł do środka i wtedy zobaczyli Kariko, który wytoczył się przed Arenę. Wyglądał jednocześnie potężnie, jak i niedołężnie. Zatrzasnęli drzwi i wtedy uderzenie przebiło się przez nie. Sonea zakryła głowę i wydała z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk.

\- Co teraz?! - zapytała, gdy kolejny atak uderzył w ścianę.

Akkarin także się schylił, a gdy wyprostował się, w mroku ujrzała ledwie zarys jego twarzy.

\- Improwizujemy.

* * *

Ścigani gradem bezlitosnych pocisków wspięli się po schodach na ostatnie piętro Uniwersytetu. Kariko musiał być już w środku, bo Akkarin czuł jego nienaturalną moc, co chwila wymykającą mu się spod kontroli. Goniąc ich, niszczył wszystko, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Reprezentacyjne schody w mig zamieniły się w stertę gruzu, tworząc ziejącą pustką dziurę. Tym samym Kariko musiał poszukać innego wejścia na górę.

Wpadli do jednej z wielu sal lekcyjnych. Sonea przywarła plecami do ściany i łapiąc oddech, wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

\- Tylko nie mów mi, że to także był element twojego planu - wydyszała.

\- Nie mów mi o planie - odparł, marszcząc brwi.

\- Bo?

Kolejny wstrząs przerwał mu gotową odpowiedź. Kariko był gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze.

\- Bo to ty postanowiłaś ruszyć na samotną szarżę przeciw Ichanim - syknął i także oparł się o ścianę.

Bolały go żebra. Musiał je potłuc, gdy Kariko posłał go na ziemię i jak dotąd nie miał czasu, by uleczyć obrażenia.

\- I dzięki temu... - urwała, bo kolejny wstrząs posypał im na głowy pokruszony tynk.

Złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę bocznego wyjścia z klasy. Gdzieś tam, po drugiej stronie budynku powinno być ukryte wejście do korytarzy, którymi mogli zakraść się na Kariko. A przynajmniej na razie nie miał innego planu.

Weszli do środka i Akkarin otworzył kolejne drzwi. Rozejrzał się, lecz na zewnątrz było pusto.

\- Gdzie się chowacie, kyraliańskie kundle? - dotarło do nich wołanie Kariko.

Cofnął głowę i nabrał do płuc drżący oddech.

\- I dzięki temu udało mi się zabić czworo z nich - głos Sonei zabrzmiał jak stal.

Spojrzał na nią i serce w jego piersi na moment się zatrzymało. Miała we włosach piasek i kurz, na twarzy rozmazaną krew i pot, a w oczach ogień. Patrzyła na niego intensywnie i Akkarin poczuł, że nie chciał, by to się tak skończyło. Tu i teraz. Sonea powinna być jego na dłużej. Zasługiwali na więcej.

\- To było głupie - skarcił ją. - Gdy nie zjawiałaś się na Arenie, myślałem, że cię dopadli. Wiem, że nigdy nie słuchałaś moich poleceń, ale ten jeden raz, naprawdę mogłaś zrobić wyjątek!

Podłoga pod ich stopami zatrzęsła się niepokojąco.

\- Czy to naprawdę dobry moment na tę rozmowę? - mruknęła.

\- Nie wiem, czy mamy szansę na lepszy.

Sonea zacisnęła usta i oparła się o drzwi, które zamknął. Teraz coraz lepiej czuł zbliżającą się prezencję Kariko. Przez kilka chwil milczeli i żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, czy istniał sposób, by odeprzeć moc, którą dysponował wróg. To, że Kariko wciąż żył, było nierealne.

\- Zginiemy tutaj, prawda? - zapytała zduszonym głosem.

Odważył się na nią spojrzeć i ujrzał w jej brązowych oczach żal. Mógłby ją teraz okłamać, ale co by to dało? Skinął głową, a wtedy Sonea wykrzywiła usta i spojrzała przed siebie. Na wysokie okna, za którymi mrok powoli rozjaśniał się wraz ze zbliżającym się świtem. W szarym świetle widział ją na tyle wyraźnie, by dostrzec, że zagryzła usta. Jej oczy zaszkliły się, lecz wraz z kolejnym wstrząsem, przełknęła ślinę i wbiła w niego spojrzenie. Było uparte, dokładnie takie, jak za pierwszy razem, gdy ją ujrzał.

\- Kiedy mówiłam, że miałeś rację co do ucieczki, mówiłam szczerze - powiedziała, łapiąc głęboki wdech. - Trzeba było się stąd wynosić.

Posłał jej uśmiech, w którym nie było radości. W dniu, w którym jej to powiedział, ośmielał się jeszcze marzyć o czymś, co mogliby mieć, gdyby nie Ichani, Gildia i Czarna Magia...

Pod wpływem kolejnego dzikiego ataku, wiszący pod sufitem żyrandol zakołysał się i runął na ziemię. Sonea skrzywiła się na huk, po czym zmarszczyła twarz we wściekłym grymasie.

\- Nienawidzę tego miejsca - warknęła.

Parsknął śmiechem, choć nie czuł nawet cienia rozbawienia. Sonea rozchyliła usta, by, znając ją, rzucić kolejną uwagę na temat tego, jak bardzo nie znosiła Gildii, lecz złapał ją za kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Pocałował jej spierzchnięte wargi. Zareagowała gardłowym warknięciem i odwzajemniła pocałunek z intensywnością, która nie po raz pierwszy zakręciła mu w głowie. Poczuł, jak wplotła palce w jego włosy i zadrapała skórę na jego szyi. Jednak tak samo prędko, jak ich wargi się złączyły, tak samo szybko się odsunęła.

Wbił wzrok w jej oczy, które z bliska zdawały się ciskać błyskawicami. Zobaczył w nich cień łez.

\- Zakończmy to - powiedział.

Przytaknęła mu i raz jeszcze, przelotnie pocałowała, gryząc go w dolną wargę.

* * *

Wyszła na korytarz, rozglądając się czujnie. Akkarin był tuż za nią. Od dobrych kilku minut panowała cisza i Sonea zaczynała się łudzić, że Kariko padł gdzieś trupem, ale wiedziała, że poczułaby to na własnej skórze.

Po lewej stronie ciągnęły się ostatnie dwie klasy, do których jeszcze nie weszli, a dalej, jeśli Akkarin się nie mylił, wejście do ukrytych korytarzy. Jednak sądząc po zniszczeniach w budynku, mogły okazać się całkowicie niedostępne.

Wybrali prawą stronę, tę, z której przyszli. Kariko musiał znaleźć boczne schody, bo zaledwie przed chwilą oboje czuli, jak zbliżał się w ich stronę. Teraz jego nieokiełznana prezencja zniknęła. A oni zamierzali wyjść mu naprzód.

Ruszyła przed siebie, stawiając stopy tak cicho, jak tylko pozwalały jej na to rozsypane po korytarzu kawałki tynku, potłuczonego szkła i kamienia. Po kilku krokach zahaczyła stopą o jeden z nich. Rozległ się przeszywający ciszę stukot, gdy kamyk potoczył się do przodu. Sonea zamarła, z głośno bijącym sercem i wstrzymała oddech. Nie wiedząc czemu, przypomniało jej się, jak szukali w tunelach szpiega, który okazał się być Aylą. Wtedy także czuła to samo nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku, przeczuwając, że coś wkrótce miało się wydarzyć.

Kamyk zatrzymał się i Sonea obejrzała się, by spojrzeć na Akkarina. Marszczył lekko brwi i wodził wzrokiem po pustym korytarzu. W końcu jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na nią i skinął jej głową. Ruszyła dalej.

Zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym wcześniej były schody. Sonea raz jeszcze przyjrzała się zniszczeniom, które wyrządził Kariko. Byli coraz bliżej bocznych schodów. Wtedy Akkarin wysunął się do przodu.

Cisza. Słyszała wyłącznie ciszę, a w niej zaledwie szmer ich oddechów. Włosy stanęły jej dęba na karku i Sonea prędko złapała Akkarina za ramię.

_\- Stój_ \- wysłała.

Posłuchał i zerknął na nią w napięciu.

_\- Idziemy prosto na niego_ \- zauważyła. -_ On na nas czeka._

Pogrążone w mroku oczu Akkarina rozbłysły. Wtedy Sonea zadała sobie sprawę, że na dworze zaczynało świtać. Przez okno po swojej prawej stronie widziała, jak niebo stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. Gdy zaczynali walkę był środek nocy. Jak to się stało, że minęło już tyle czasu? Jednocześnie uderzyło w nią jej własne zmęczenie, a także te, które czuła od Akkarina.

_\- Ukryj się_ \- usłyszała jego głos i doskonale wiedziała, co miał na myśli.

Oboje jednocześnie osłabili swoje prezencje. Akkarin potoczył wzrokiem dookoła.

_\- Masz rację, czeka. Ale inaczej go nie wywabimy._

Skinęła mu głową, choć wszystko w niej buntowało się przed tym, co mieli zrobić. Akkarin musiał wyczuć jej zdenerwowanie, bo gdy zaczęli iść w stronę niknącego w mroku końca korytarza, złapał ją za rękę.

Zobaczyła schody, które ciasną spiralą wiły się z góry na dół i nie sądziła, że ten widok wywoła ciarki na jej plecach. Akkarin puścił ją i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nabrała głęboki oddech i odblokowując swoją prezencję, rzuciła się w stronę schodów. Jej stopy zadudniły o kamienne stopnie. Przeskakując po dwa, pobiegła na górę.

Wtedy poczuła wibracje, tuż pod sobą. Potężne uderzenie przebiło się przez kamień i Sonea ze zduszonym okrzykiem poleciała do przodu, potykając się.

\- Tu jesteś, Dzika Soneo - usłyszała głos, który niewątpliwie zmierzał w jej stronę.

Podniosła się i robiąc ostatnie długie susy, wpadła na drzwi u szczytu schodów.

Wybiegła na zewnątrz, a ostre, zimne powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz. Zatoczyła się kilka kroków, a jej spojrzenie omiotło pustą przestrzeń dookoła. Ochroniła się tarczą z chwilą, w której Kariko wyszedł na dach Uniwersytetu.

Natychmiast posłał jej kilkanaście uderzeń, które odbiła, jednocześnie dławiąc w krtani jęk. Zaczęła się wycofywać.

\- Zostałaś sama? - warknął Ichani w jej kierunku.

\- I kto to mówi? - rzuciła.

Wbrew mocy, którą od niego czuła, Kariko wyglądał na osłabionego. Zauważyła, że gdy mówił, z ust wypłynęła mu strużka krwi. Akkarin miał rację, tylko głupiec użyłby zapasów z Areny. Wyglądało na to, że Kariko nie zdoła długo podołać tej potędze. To dlatego Akkarin chciał go jak najdłużej zatrzymać w murach Uniwersytetu.

Obiła kolejny atak i tym razem warknęła z wysiłku. Na czole poczuła świeży pot. Odpowiedziała mu kilkoma uderzeniami, lecz odbiły się od niego, jakby nawet ich nie zauważył.

\- Ukrywacie się przede mną, jak ostatni tchórze. - W ustach Kariko Sonea zobaczyła więcej krwi.

Poczuła, że skumulował ogromną ilość mocy. Dreszcz na karku podpowiedział jej jedno - _uciekaj_. Rzuciła się w stronę szklanej kopuły na samym środku dachu i wbiegła za nią. Moc Kariko uderzyła w konstrukcję i Sonea zacisnęła powieki. Tysiące odłamków rozprysnęło się na wszystkie strony. Kilka z nich przedarło się przez jej tarczę i Sonea krzyknęła. Poczuła jednoczesny ból w kilku miejscach na swoim ciele. Siła uderzenia posłała ją na plecy. Nie mogąc nabrać oddechu, otworzyła oczy. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, był różowy kolor nieba. Spojrzała w stronę nadchodzącego Kariko. Szedł ku niej, z trudem powłócząc nogami, lecz na twarzy miał triumfalny grymas. Prędko otoczyła się tarczą, lecz rozbił ją.

Akkarin... pomyślała, wciąż walcząc o oddech. Wtedy dotarło do niej, że w jej piersi tkwiło kilka długich odłamków. Zachłysnęła się własną krwią.

_\- Akkarin...!_ \- wysłała słabe wołanie.

Kariko zatrzymał się tuż nad nią, dysząc. Sięgnął po ostrze.

\- Wygląda na to, że cię zostawił - zacharczał i splunął. Jego wzrok przesunął się po jej ciele i zatrzymał na tkwiących w nim kawałkach szkła. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Zęby miał czarne od krwi.

Ukucnął i złapał ją za kark.

\- Zabójczyni z Imardinu. Wcale nie taka potężna, jak się mogło wydawać.

Podniósł ramię. W jego zaciśniętej dłoni zobaczyła błysk.

Nie...

Wziął zamach. Wtedy wibrujące uderzenie przeleciało tuż nad ich głowami, wytrącając sztylet. Sonea złapała go i ignorując ból, wykonała cięcie.

Rozległ się krzyk. Kariko zerwał się na równe nogi, łapiąc za twarz. Między jego palcami wypłynęła świeża krew.

\- Ulecz się! - usłyszała głos Akkarina.

Zobaczyła go tuż za Kariko. Wschodzące słońce oświetliło jego sylwetkę, gdy stał na tle różowiejącego nieba. Wtedy Ichani posłał na niego wściekłe, wymierzone na ślepo ataki.

* * *

Lorlen stał na Dziedzińcu i patrzył na wznoszący się przed nim budynek. Po chwilowej ciszy, w której zaczął łudzić się, że Sonei i Akkarinowi się powiodło, poczuł kolejne wibracje magii. Walka wciąż trwała.

\- Lorlen! - usłyszał za plecami głos Vinary.

Obejrzał się na nią i stojących obok niej Magów. Czekali na niego. To ona zadecydowała, że musieli ewakuować resztę. Nie mogli dłużej przebywać tak blisko Kariko. Jeśli Ichani zwycięży, nie będą mieli nawet cienia szansy na przetrwanie.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Uniwersytet.

\- Lorlen!

Za jego plecami rozległy się nerwowe kroki. Balkan i Garrel, których wyciągnęli z Kopuły. Nie mógłby ich tam przecież zostawić. Ledwie kilka minut temu polecił dwóm młodym Magom ich uwolnić, a oni już tutaj byli. Co zamierzali?

Te myśli szybko jednak rozpierzchły się, gdy kolejny wstrząs przebiegł im pod nogami. Utkwił w Uniwersytecie spojrzenie i wtedy zobaczył na dachu ruch. Serce w nim zamarło.

Balkan zatrzymał się obok niego. Zmarszczył brwi i z przerażeniem spojrzał w górę.

\- Czy to...? - zaczął, lecz urwał.

Lorlen nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od poruszającej się nad nimi sylwetki, lecz był pewien, że Balkan wreszcie zrozumiał.

\- Sonea... - wydusił z siebie.

Wtedy pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Zaatakował ją i Lorlen zastygł w przerażeniu. Gdzie był Akkarin? Co tam się działo? Sonea, wyraźnie osłabiona, z trudem odpierała ataki Kariko. Miał nad nią miażdżącą przewagę.

\- Chodźmy! - krzyk Vinary przedarł się do niego jak przez mgłę.

Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Stojący obok niego Balkan zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Kątem oka zauważył wypisany na jego twarzy szok i strach tak silny, że prawie namacalny. Jego szare oczy śledziły postać Sonei. Wtedy poczuli, jak Kariko skumulował moc do ataku. Sonea rzuciła się w stronę szklanej kopuły, wieńczącej schody Uniwersytetu. Uderzenie rozbiło ją w drobny pył.

Przystąpił pół kroku do przodu, w tej samej chwili, w której Balkan zaczął się wycofywać.

Nie widział dłużej Sonei. Rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem śledził Kariko, który zmierzał przed siebie powolnym krokiem. Za plecami rozległo się kolejne, ponaglające go wołanie, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Wtedy na dachu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna postać.

\- To Akkarin - rozległ się obok niego zdumiony głos Garrela.

Lorlen otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy z góry dobiegł ich wściekły wrzask.

* * *

Oślepiony Kariko atakował Akkarina kolejnymi uderzeniami. Ich moc jeżyła jej włosy na karku. Wciąż nie mogła normalnie oddychać i miała coraz mniej siły. Skupiła się więc na ranach. Usunęła z piersi trzy największe odłamki i uleczyła zniszczoną tkankę. Z trudem dźwignęła się na nogi i wtedy zobaczyła, jak Akkarin cofa się przed Kariko. Ichani, atakując i osłaniając się tarczą, napierał na niego. Sonea wiedziała, że miał tak wiele mocy, że mógł kontynuować te ataki tak długo, aż nie zepchnie Akkarina z krawędzi dachu.

Uderzenie Kariko zetknęło się z kamienną posadzką. Akkarin zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na plecy. Wtedy Ichani zatrzymał się i wyciągnął drugie ostrze, mniej zdobione od tego, które wciąż trzymała w dłoni i naparł do przodu. Akkarin w samą porę wyciągnął swój sztylet i rozległ się metaliczny brzdęk.

Ruszyła w ich stronę i syknęła. Wciąż bolał ją bok. Złapała się za niego, pod palcami czując ciepłą krew.

Akkarin użył magii, by odepchnąć od siebie Kariko. Zobaczyła zbliżające się do niej plecy Ichaniego. Przyspieszyła. Ten odwrócił się w tej samej chwili i ich ostrza skrzyżowały się. Zatrzymała się tuż przed jego twarzą. Wyszczerzyła zęby, widząc, że swoim atakiem oślepiła go na jedno oko, dokładnie po tej samej stronie, którą wcześniej Einar przysmażył swoją nowo odblokowaną mocą.

\- Nie tak prędko - syknął, lecz z jego głosu zniknęła tamta pewność siebie. Kariko musiał zrozumieć, że i ona i Akkarin byli skłonni poświęcić wszystko, by go pokonać.

Mocniej zacisnęła zęby i wiedząc, że po lewej stronie miała wydrążoną przez wszystkie piętra dziurę, pchnęła go w tamtym kierunku. Kariko zaparł się, gdy zrozumiał, co chciała zrobić. Jego widzące oko rozbłysło w przerażeniu. Jednym, precyzyjnym ruchem wyszarpnęła swój sztylet. Wbiła mu ostrze pod żebro i zatoczyła się w stronę wyrwy w dachu. Szkło zachrzęściło pod jej butami. Kariko zachwiał się na krawędzi. I wtedy Sonea poczuła, jak złapał ją za rękaw.

\- NIE! - Krzyk Akkarina przebił się przez nagłą ciszę.

Z chwilą, gdy Kariko pociągnął ją za sobą, Sonea wykonała ostatnie cięcie, pozbawiając go wszystkich palców u dłoni. Kariko wydał z siebie wściekły ryk, i młócąc rękoma w powietrzu, runął w przepaść. Dla niej także było już za późno. Tracąc równowagę, osunęła się za nim w dół.

Nie miała czasu na zdziwienie, ani nawet na strach.

...

Zacisnęła powieki i przygotowała się na zderzenie z ziemią.

...

Wstrzymała oddech i...

… właśnie wtedy poczuła, jak coś chwyta ją w pasie i ciągnie w górę. Otworzyła oczy, widząc, jak spowite mrokiem dno oddala się od niej. Niewidzialna siła szarpnęła nią raz jeszcze i Soneę otoczył znajomy zapach.

Akkarin przyciągnął ją do siebie i razem upadli na twardą kamienną posadzkę. Odebrało jej tchu.

Lewitacja. Nie sądziła, że to potrafił.

Spojrzała na niego. Akkarin patrzył na nią w osłupieniu, jakby sam do końca nie wierzył, w to, co właśnie zrobił. Jego ciemne oczy przeskakiwały po jej twarzy.

Wypuściła powietrze, które wciąż wstrzymywała. Z jej krtani wydobył się zduszony śmiech, pełen niedowierzania, ale także ulgi. Naprawdę to zrobił... Pocałowała jego rozchylone wargi. Mocniej otoczył ją ramionami, odwzajemniając pospieszny pocałunek.

_Udało się_, pomyślała z rosnącym sercem, lecz wtedy do niej dotarło, jak bardzo się myliła.

Oderwała się od niego i oboje spojrzeli w stronę dziury, w którą posłała Kariko. Poczuła kumulującą się w dole moc. Ogromną, dziką, przed którą nie było już ucieczki. Zamrugała i czując na policzkach łzy, znów spojrzała na Akkarina. Jego oczy błyszczały.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie z chwilą, gdy huk eksplozji wypełnił jej wszystkie zmysły.

* * *

\- Akkarin! Soneo! - wykrzyknął z chwilą, w której zapadła grobowa cisza.

Ruszył w stronę wejścia, lecz wtedy Uniwersytet rozbłysł jasnym światłem. Zamarł, a wraz z nim serce w jego piersi.

Budynek z przeraźliwym hałasem zaczął zapadać się do środka. Z ziemi podniosły się tumany kurzu.

_Nie..._ Pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w to, co wiedział i już chciał rzucić się w stronę Uniwersytetu, gdy kolejna eksplozja wstrząsnęła nim w posadach. Zrozumiał, co musiało się stać.

Siła wybuchu odrzuciła go do tyłu. Uderzył plecami w ziemię. Ostatnim, co zobaczył, była jaskrawa poświata, a wraz z nią uginająca się, jak kartka papieru, frontowa ściana Uniwersytetu, grzebiąca wszystko, co znajdowało się w środku.

* * *

_..._

_RAIGN - When It's All Over_


	23. Epilog

**Sześć lat później**

Szedł ścieżką prowadzącą przez odbudowaną pięć lat temu część Ogrodów. Wybuch, który zamienił Uniwersytet w stertę gruzu, spalił także połowę otaczającego go zabudowań. Spojrzał w lewo, gdzie wznosiły się nowe, wciąż budowane mury budynku, który miał zastąpić poprzedni Uniwersytet. Odwrócił wzrok, bo za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył, czuł w krtani ścisk, a w uszach słyszał odległy huk.

Lorlen niewiele pamiętał z dni następujących po tamtym wydarzeniu. Spędził prawie dwa tygodnie w Domu Uzdrowicieli. Odwiedziło go wielu gości, lecz szczególnie zapamiętał dzień, w którym w progu stanął Balkan. Arcymistrz Wojowników miał podkrążone oczy i wyblakłą twarz, jakby nie zaznał ani jednej spokojnej nocy. Podszedł do niego i gdy się zatrzymał, Lorlen pomyślał, że tak właśnie wyglądał złamany przez los człowiek.

Chciał mu współczuć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć na to siły.

Kiedy je odzyskał, wznowili poszukiwania Akkarina i Sonei. A raczej, to on upierał się, by ich szukać. Vinara wyznała mu wcześniej, że w zniszczonym przez wybuch sercu Uniwersytetu, odnaleziono jedynie fragmenty ich ubrań. Nie natknięto się także na ciało Kariko, ale wszyscy wiedzieli dlaczego. A mimo to łudził się, że zdołali przeżyć.

Dopiero po kilku kolejnych tygodniach zrozumiał, że musiał zaakceptować prawdę. Wtedy również odwołali poszukiwania nie tylko Sonei i Akkarina, ale i pięciu Ichanich, którzy uciekli z Areny. Musieli w pośpiechu wrócić za granice Sachaki, bo ślad po nich przepadł wraz z tamtym dniem.

Wraz z podjęciem decyzji o zniszczeniu pierścieni, które przed walką stworzyli dla nich Akkarin i Sonea, zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciele polegli. W sercu poczuł pustkę. Było to lepsze, niż ból.

Teraz, sześć lat później, wydawać się mogło, że tamta walka i moment, w którym stracił ich oboje, będą wyłącznie odległym wspomnieniem. Lecz nie. Lorlen wracał do tamtego zdarzenia codziennie, a teraz, gdy na nowej ścianie Uniwersytetu zawisła pamiątkowa tablica, myśli te powracały jeszcze częściej.

Odwrócił wzrok i wtedy na końcu alejki, którą spacerował, zobaczył znajomą postać w fioletowej szacie. Mężczyzna zauważył go i pomachał mu na przywitanie. Lorlen zatrzymał się i poczekał, aż ten podejdzie bliżej.

\- Cześć - przywitał się z uśmiechem. - Szukałem cię. Chciałem ci to pokazać, zobacz!

To mówiąc, wyciągnął przed siebie oprawioną w skórę księgę. Lorlen wstrzymał oddech, bo wiedział, co zawierała i nad czym Einar tak pracował, odkąd ukończył naukę. Już ponad rok...

Sięgnął po książkę i wtedy Einar zaczął mówić.

\- Okazało się, że chodziło o odpowiednią proporcję między atramentem a rozpuszczalnikiem. We właściwy stężeniu stają się półprzewodnikiem i można poddać je formowaniu przy użyciu magii. No, otwórz!

Przełknął i posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie. W brązowych oczach przyjaciela pojawiło się zrozumienie. Zaciągnął go na ławkę i dopiero gdy usiedli, Lorlen odważył się podnieść okładkę.

_"Czarni Magowie"_

Pierwsze kilka stron zawierało wstępny opis tego, co wydarzyło się sześć lat temu, zaczynając od dania, gdy Einar poznał Soneę i Akkarina. Lorlen omiótł tekst spojrzeniem, a później przewrócił kartkę. Zobaczył przed sobą ilustrację, która tak wiernie odzwierciedlała oryginał, że zabrakło mu tchu. Sonea i Akkarin rozmawiali na niej, przyglądając się sobie uważnie.

Dalej zobaczył wszystko to, co działo się także z jego udziałem. Windrest... Użyczył Einarowi tych wspomnień, by ten mógł przelać je na papier. Dalej tamten dom, w którym ukrywali się przed Magami. A na koniec walka z Kariko o Imardin.

Na ostatnich stronach były ich portrety. Sonea patrzyła na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i miał wrażenie, że w jej oczach widział te same ogniki, które zwykle się tam czaiły. Na stronie obok, Einar odtworzył portret Akkarina. Spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza było dokładnie tak intensywne, jakie je zapamiętał.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że oczy zaszły mu łzami, więc otarł je i zerknął na Einara.

\- Niesamowite - przyznał. - Alchemicy od dawna próbowali przelać na papier obrazy ze wspomnień, ale to, czego dokonałeś, jest po prostu niezwykłe. Wyglądają, jak żywi.

Raz jeszcze opuścił wzrok na przyglądające mu się twarze dwóch Czarnych Magów.

\- Dziękuję, Lorlenie. Włożyłem w to wiele pracy - przyznał Einar z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Pokora, z którą przyjmował każdą pochwałę, nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy został Nowicjuszem. Jego początki, biorąc pod uwagę stan Gildii po walkach oraz to, że sam Einar był synem potężnego wrogiego Maga z Sachaki, były ciężkie. Jednak prędko okazał się pilnym uczniem, który pragnął wiedzy. Szczególnie tej poznawanej w laboratoriach Alchemików.

\- Brakuje mi ich - wyznał Lorlen, czując znajomy ból w sercu.

\- Mi także. Ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż w ten sposób uczcimy ich pamięć. Jesteśmy im to winni, po tym, jak poświęcili się, by nas ocalić.

Wręczył mu z powrotem książkę.

\- Na pewno. Kiedy trafi do druku?

\- To zależy, bo widzisz...

Einar zaczął mówić, a Lorlen zapatrzył się na jego twarz i poczuł na ustach uśmiech. Po stracie Akkarina i Sonei nie został mu nikt bliski. Nie udało mu się nawiązać kontaktu z Cerynim i Savarą. Lorlen podejrzewał, że nawet jeśli Złodziejowi udało się przeżyć, mógł nie chcieć dłużej mieszkać w miejscu, które na każdym kroku przypominałoby mu o tym, co stracił. Lorlen nie brał tego nawet pod uwagę. Musiał zająć się szkoleniem Einara, a także obowiązkami, które odziedziczył po Akkarinie. Teraz, patrząc na ożywioną twarz Alchemika, wiedział, że dobrze zrobił. Mieli szansę odbudować Gildię i uczynić z niej lepsze miejsce, od tego, którym była wcześniej.

W końcu jednak pożegnał się z Einarem, mówiąc mu, by odwiedził go następnego dnia i ruszył w stronę Rezydencji. Wszedł do środka i udał się swojego gabinetu. Spojrzał na stertę listów i skrzywił się, lecz wtedy jego wzrok przykuł jeden z nich, leżący na samej górze. Koperta była mocniej zmięta od reszty, a w rogu miała coś narysowane. Sięgnął po nią i jego tętno natychmiast przyspieszyło. Limek.

Rozerwał papier. Gdy czytał, z każdą linijką jego oczy stawały się coraz większe, a w sercu kolejny raz budziła się nadzieja.

* * *

Vinara twierdziła, że nie powinien zaprzątać sobie głowy takimi rzeczami i teraz gdy szedł piaszczystą ulicą, a popołudniowe słońce grzało go w twarz, pomyślał, że może miała rację. Mówiła też, że nie powinien opuszczać Gildii w takim pośpiechu, by gonić coś, co było jedynie pogłoską. A ta pogłoska zaprowadziła go aż na Ua-Lin, jedną z wysp Vin. Dobrze, że podróż statkiem trwała jedynie dwa dni, bo prędko okazało się, że Lorlen cierpiał na dość uporczywą chorobę morską.

Ua-Lin było gorące, ale wietrzne. Czuł bijącą od morza ciepłą bryzę, która nieco chłodziła jego rozgrzany na słońcu kark. Zatrzymał się w cieniu, pod jedną z wielu palm. Rosły wzdłuż drogi, którą szedł od portu, aż do tego miejsca.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni list i po raz setny rozłożył go, by spojrzeć na równe, drobne pismo.

_...Mam informację o tym, czego wciąż szukasz... Spotkaj się ze mną na Ua-Lin. Znajdę cię._

Takich fałszywych tropów dostał już wiele, lecz tym razem, kiedy czytał list, czuł na karku dreszcz, który nie chciał go opuścić. Jeśli ten ktoś wiedział coś na temat tego, co stało się z Soneą i Akkarinem...

Wtedy poczuł klepnięcie w ramię. Wzdrygnął się, nieco przestraszony i spojrzał na twarz chłopaka, który wyrósł przed nim, jak spod ziemi. Miał opaloną na brązowo twarz i czarne włosy, które kręciły mu się niesfornie. Mógł mieć nie więcej niż piętnaście lat. Zmierzył go wzrokiem i wskazał na trzymany w dłoniach liścik.

_\- Anuru?_ \- spytał i Lorlen zamrugał.

Pokiwał głową, choć nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówił mieszkaniec wyspy. Ten powiedział kolejne kilka słów i wskazał, by za nim podążał. Marszcząc brwi, ruszył za nim. Chłopak zaprowadził go dalej ścieżką wzdłuż palm, lecz w pewnym momencie skręcił i Lorlen wiedział, że byli coraz bliżej wybrzeża. Na twarzy poczuł morską bryzę. Oblizał usta i posmakował soli. W końcu przewodnik zatrzymał się, skinął mu głową i pospiesznie oddalił się w kierunku, z którego przyszli.

\- Ej! - zawołał za nim, patrząc na jego plecy. - Czekaj...!

Miejscowy jednak zniknął już za rogiem. Lorlen zaklął pod nosem i odwrócił się, by rozejrzeć się dookoła. Stał na wąskiej drodze, wzdłuż której rosły palmy i niskie drzewa o powykręcanych, grubych gałęziach. Na końcu ścieżki zobaczył dom. Średniej wielkości, jednopiętrowy. Na podwórku leżały jakieś zabawki i Lorlen usłyszał odległy dziecięcy śmiech.

Dał się wyprowadzić miejscowemu w pole. Pewnie lada moment rzuci się na niego grupka tutejszych złodziei. Skrzywił się i już chciał ruszyć z powrotem, gdy usłyszał za plecami szelest. Dobiegał ze strony tamtego domu. Przyjrzał mu się i wtedy zobaczył parę błyszczących oczu. Przyglądały mu się spomiędzy drobnych listków, porastających rosnące przed domem drzewo. Zmarszczył brwi i wtedy właściciel tamtych oczu zrobił to samo, po czym rozległ się kolejny szmer i na ziemię zeskoczyło dziecko o ciemnych, nieco potarganych włosach. Lorlen znieruchomiał, zaskoczony. Na karku poczuł dreszcz, bo dziecko, które okazało się kilkuletnią dziewczynką, wyglądało zupełnie, jak...

Nagle frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich jakaś kobieta.

\- Saayla! - zawołała. - Mówiłam ci, żebyś...

Lorlen spojrzał na nią i poczuł, jakby ktoś usunął mu ziemię spod stóp.

Brązowe oczy Sonei zatrzymały się na nim i rozbłysły w nich zaskoczone iskry. Miała krótsze, ledwo sięgające ramion włosy. Ubrana w zwiewną, białą sukienkę, stała boso i gdyby nie jej oczy, dokładnie takie, jakie je zapamiętał, miałby problem, by ją rozpoznać. Przez moment pomyślał, że była jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni, lecz wtedy poruszyła się w jego stronę.

\- Lorlen... - jej usta ułożyły się w jego imię.

Miał ochotę się uszczypnąć, ale bał się, że jeśli drgnie, to wszystko okaże się jedynie snem. Wtedy Sonea przeskoczyła dwa, prowadzące do drzwi, schodki i podbiegła do niego. Zanim się obejrzał, zamknęła go w ciasnym uścisku. Wciąż wstrzymywał oddech. Wypuścił go i nabrał do płuc powietrze, które pachniało jak rozgrzany w słońcu piasek. Sonea odsunęła się i Lorlen zobaczył przed sobą jej wyszczerzone w uśmiechu zęby i piegi na jej opalonej twarzy.

W głowie rozbrzmiewało mu kilka myśli naraz: _Jak? To niemożliwe._ I jeszcze jedna, wyjątkowo uporczywa: _wiedziałem_.

\- Soneo... - wyszeptał w niedowierzaniu, a wtedy ona uśmiechnęła się jeszcze mocniej.

Jego spojrzenie w końcu ześlizgnęło się z jej twarzy i zatrzymało na przyglądających im się ciemnych oczach dziewczynki. Podeszła teraz bliżej i objęła Soneę za nogę.

\- Mamo, kto to? - zapytała, kryjąc się za materiałem sukienki Sonei.

\- To Lorlen. Nasz przyjaciel. Biegnij powiedzieć tacie, że mamy gościa - odparła, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

Dziewczynka skinęła jej i popędziła w stronę domu. Gdy zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi, Lorlen znów spojrzał na Soneę. Jej oczy lśniły w czystej radości. Chciał zadać jej tyle pytań, ale ona złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

\- Chodź.

Weszli przez pomalowane na biało, lekko odrapane z farby, drzwi. Rozejrzał się po przestronnym pokoju, z którego przez wysokie okna zobaczył plażę i jasnoniebieskie morze. Sonea puściła go i wskazała drzwi prowadzące na taras. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, lecz ruszył przed siebie. Czuł się jak w transie. Wszystko, co widział i słyszał, zdawało się być jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni, lecz _nie_. Zapach gotującej się w garnku zupy, lekki wiatr wpadający przez otwarte drzwi oraz stłumiony dziecięcy głos były prawdziwe. Lorlen wyszedł na zewnątrz, po drugiej stronie domu i jego wzrok natychmiast odnalazł dziewczynkę o ciemnych oczach. Stała przed ubranym w białą koszulę mężczyzną. Siedział na ostatnim stopniu wiodących na taras schodów i Lorlen widział jedynie jego plecy. Zatrzymał się, a wtedy tamten wstał. Odwracając się, złapał dziewczynkę za rękę. Mała ukryła się nieco za jego nogami i dopiero wtedy Lorlen oderwał od niej wzrok i spojrzał prosto w oczy Akkarina.

Z jednej strony był zupełnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał, lecz z drugiej, wydawał się kimś innym. Miał krótsze włosy. Rękawy koszuli podwinął tak, że jej biel kontrastowała z jego opaloną skórą. Jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, a wtedy Lorlen dostrzegł drobne zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. Akkarin wspiął się po dwóch stopniach i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.

Lorlen chłonął ten widok, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel był prawdziwy.

Akkarin wyciągnął przed siebie wolną dłoń i położył mu ją na ramieniu. On także przyglądał mu się intensywnie, a w jego oczach Lorlen widział czystą radość. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy za jego plecami pojawiła się Sonea.

\- Chyba zostaniesz na kolacji? - zapytała i gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że w dłoniach trzymała cztery głębokie talerze.

Skinął głową, bo i tak nie byłby w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Świetnie - powiedziała, po czym jej spojrzenie przeskoczyło na Akkarina. - Pomóż mi - dodała z uśmiechem.

* * *

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Akkarin usiadł obok niego na ławie ustawionej na tarasie i zapatrzył się na, spokojną o tej porze dnia, wodę. Lorlen podążył za jego wzrokiem, ku Saayli, bawiącej się na plaży. Dziewczynka chodziła wzdłuż linii wody, co chwilą schylając się, podnosząc z piasku muszelkę i chowając ją do kieszeni. Nagle przystanęła, kucnęła i znieruchomiała. Po chwili poderwała głowę.

\- Mamo! - zawołała z przejęciem.

Sonea wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie, po czym wstała i lekkim krokiem zbiegła na dół. Po chwili obserwował je obie, gdy Saayla pokazywała jej swoje znalezisko. Sonea także przykucnęła na piasku i pokiwała głową. Szum morza zagłuszał ich rozmowę, lecz widział, jak Sonea opowiadała jej coś. Po chwili dziewczynka przysunęła się do niej bliżej i wdrapała się jej na kolana, zasłuchana w słowa.

\- Od jak dawna tutaj jesteście? - zapytał, przenosząc wzrok na Akkarina.

\- Od trzech lat. Wcześniej mieszkaliśmy w Lan, ale tutaj jest lepiej.

\- Lan? Jak tam jest?

Akkarin uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Dziko - mruknął.

\- Dlaczego się nie odezwaliście? W Gildii wszyscy myślą, że nie... - urwał, bo Akkarin spojrzał na niego i choć w jego oczach nie było gniewu, Lorlen wyczuł, że moment na tę rozmowę jeszcze nie nadszedł.

Wtedy także zobaczył, że Sonea szła w ich stronę. Na rękach niosła Saaylę. Mała ciasno oplatała ją nogami w pasie.

\- Mamy kolejnego ślimaka do kolekcji - powiedziała, wchodząc na taras. Akkarin uśmiechnął się, a Sonea postawiła dziewczynkę na ziemi. Ta podbiegła do niego i gdy rozwarła piąstkę, Lorlen zobaczył na niej dużą, zakręconą, rudawą muszlę.

\- Jest największy ze wszystkich - powiedziała z zachwytem.

\- Prawdziwy olbrzym - odparł Akkarin i wyciągnął rękę, by zmierzwić i tak już potarganą czuprynę dziewczynki. - Odłóż go do słoika, ale pamiętaj, że...

\- Jutro go wypuścimy, wiem - dokończyła. Jej bystre spojrzenie przeskoczyło na Lorlena. - Zobacz! - powiedziała, podsuwając mu rączkę pod sam nos.

\- Jest... naprawdę imponujący - wydukał, zaskoczony.

Saayla rozciągnęła usta w szerokim uśmiechu, podskoczyła w miejscu i pobiegła w stronę domu. Sonea wymieniła z Akkarinem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Położę ją spać i do was wrócę - powiedziała i podążyła za córką.

Zapadła cisza i Lorlen zrozumiał, że nie chciał jej przerywać. Patrzył na różowiejące niebo i coraz dłuższe cienie na piasku. Ogarnął go nagły spokój.

Sonea wróciła po jakimś czasie, postawiła na stole butelkę z winem oraz trzy kieliszki. Akkarin napełnił je i gdy upili pierwszy łyk, Lorlen zrozumiał, że wreszcie mogli zacząć rozmowę.

\- Dlaczego? Jak? - zapytał. - Jakim cudem udało wam się przeżyć?

Sonea zerknęła na Akkarina, po czym westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać.

* * *

**Sześć lat wcześniej**

Budynek walił im się na głowę. Po pierwszej fali wstrząsu przyszła kolejna, a po niej następna. Wciąż kurczowo trzymając się Akkarina, zdała sobie sprawę, że wybuch zrzucił ich na sam dół. Tuż nad głową widziała różowe niebo, które z każdą chwilą znikało pod kolejnymi zwałami sypiącego się na nich gruzu. Wraz z eksplozją, Akkarin musiał otoczyć ich tarczą, inaczej już dawno zostaliby zgnieceni.

Zmusił ją, by wstała i lawirując między spadającymi kawałkami ścian, sufitów, desek, a nawet mebli, ciągnął za sobą. Krztusiła się kurzem i potykała o własne nogi. Zastanawiała się, co właściwie próbował zrobić. Byli w śmiertelnej pułapce. Nie mieli już dokąd uciec. Wtem, zdała sobie sprawę, że byli w jakichś piwnicach. Sklepienie nad ich głowami drżało. Gdy tarcza Akkarina zniknęła, oboje oparli się o jedną z niewielu wciąż stojących ścian. Wiedzieli, że koniec był bliski. Pogodzili się z tym.

Wtedy jednak, w ciemności, która miała lada moment ich pożreć, oczy Akkarina rozbłysły. Zobaczyła, że patrzył na ceglany mur. Zamrugała, bo zdawało jej się, że cegły zaczęły się poruszać. Wtedy dotarło do niej, że to działo się naprawdę.

Pojawiło się przejście. Jedno z tych, które widziała setki razy, przemieszczając się tunelami. W wejściu stanął mężczyzna i Sonea aż otworzyła usta w niedowierzaniu.

_Takan._

Jasnobrązowe oczy byłego służącego zatrzymały się na nich z ulgą, jednak sekundę później pojawił się w nich strach.

\- Tędy...! - krzyknął.

Rzucili się w jego stronę. Akkarin wszedł jako ostatni. Przejście za jego plecami nie zdążyło się zamknąć, bo kolejny wstrząs ukruszył z niego część cegieł. Spowiła ich nieprzenikalna ciemność. Sonea poczuła, że Takan złapał ją za rękę. Ona po omacku odnalazła dłoń Akkarina i wspólnie zaczęli biec. Na oślep, bo żadne z nich nie było w stanie stworzyć źródła światła. Wtedy rozległ się niski ryk. Huk, który przeszył jej uszy. Był tuż nad nimi. Pod stopami czuła drżenie, które, gdyby straciła czujność, natychmiast by ją przewróciło. Zrozumiała, że musiało walić się coś bardzo dużego. I to coś mogło ich w każdej chwili zabić.

Jednak im dłużej biegli, tym dudnienie stawało się coraz odleglejsze.

Akkarin rozpalił nad nimi niestabilną, migoczącą kulę światła. Nie przerwali biegu.

W końcu, po czasie, który zdawał się wiecznością, Takan wyprowadził ich na zewnątrz. Mrużąc oczy, ujrzała przed sobą port. Wciągnęła do płuc wypełniony nim zapach i obejrzała się za siebie. Nad Gildią unosiła się czarna, potężna chmura dymu.

Usłyszała krzyk mewy. Zamrugała, czując na policzkach łzy. Jej wzrok przesunął się na Akkarina. On także patrzył w stronę skłębionych, czarnych obłoków. Odwrócił się i w jego oczach Sonea zobaczyła niedowierzanie. Jednocześnie poczuła, jak siły, które cudem zmusiły ją do biegu, opuszczają ją. Osunęła się w dół. Ostatnim, co widziała, był zrywający się w jej stronę Akkarin i zmartwione spojrzenie Takana.

* * *

Ocknęła się, słysząc szum fal. Nad głową miała niski sufit z desek, a po lewej stronie dostrzegła przybrudzone, niewielkie okno. Leżała na wąskiej pryczy, posłanej świeżą pościelą. Akkarin był tuż obok. Przekręciła się w jego stronę, a wtedy on przebudził się. Jego oczy przez moment śledziły jej twarz. Dostrzegła w nich spokój silny tak samo, jak morze, po którym płynęli. Przyciągnął ją do siebie w milczeniu. Gdy zacisnął wokół niej ramiona, poczuła, jak płacz podchodzi jej do gardła. Pozwoliła łzom spływać po policzkach. Akkarin całował każdą z nich, aż w końcu odszukał jej usta. Odpowiedziała na pocałunek z miłością, która niemal rozerwała jej serce. Poiła się jego dotykiem, smakiem jego warg i dźwiękiem jego niespiesznego oddechu. Po jakimś czasie kołysanie statku sprawiło, że oboje zasnęli.

Lan było dokładnie takie, jakie o nim czytała. Dzikie. Wilgotne. Górzyste i porośnięte gęstymi lasami. Do portu przybili po kilku dniach spokojnej podróży. Byli głodni, więc Akkarin zabrał ją do portowej tawerny. Dostali tam dziwnie wyglądające, choć przepyszne owoce morza. Zjedli w milczeniu.

Od czasu opuszczenia miasta niewiele rozmawiali. Jednak Akkarin często przyglądał jej się w zamyśleniu. Sonea cały czas miała wrażenie, że to, co się działo, nie mogło być prawdą.

Aż pewnego dnia opuścili gościniec, w którym wynajmowali pokój i udali się wyżej w góry. Kupili dom. Niewielki, lecz najwyraźniej wcześniej musiał mieszkać w nim ktoś bogaty, bo wyposażenie niewielkich pokojów nie pozostawiało nic do życzenia. Nie pytała, skąd miał pieniądze.

Dni mijały jej powoli. Delektowała się spokojem ich nowego świata. Nie istniało tam nic, co mogłoby ją zaskoczyć, a jednocześnie wiele rzeczy wprawiało ją w zachwyt. Dom był zbudowany na zboczu góry. Z tarasu widziała ciemnozielony las, który ich otaczał, a dalej morze, po którym snuły się niespieszne fale. Przyroda była dzika, zupełnie inna od tej znanej jej z Kyralii. W Lan nigdy nie nadchodziła zima, więc opuszczenie zmarzniętego, szarego Imardinu i wkroczenie w świat pełen obcych dźwięków, zapachów i kolorów, oszołomiło ją. Uwielbiała chodzić na spacery wijącymi się po górach ścieżkami. Uwielbiała słuchać śpiewu egzotycznych ptaków. Czasem obserwowała je, gdy przysiadały na balustradzie tarasu. Sięgała wtedy po szkicownik i próbowała uwiecznić je na kartce. Kiedyś, dawno temu, w innym życiu, gdy ukrywała się w Rezydencji Akkarina, zaczęła rysować. Okazało się, że nadal to lubiła.

W pewnym momencie przestała liczyć dni, które minęły od ucieczki z miasta. Bo to właśnie zrobili, uciekli. Nie potrafiła nazwać tego w inny sposób. Straciła rachubę, ale nigdy nie przestała myśleć o tym, co zostawili za sobą. Czasem zamykała oczy i widziała przed sobą twarz Lorlena. W jej wspomnieniach stał na środku Areny i patrzył na nią w niedowierzaniu i strachu, a na szyi miał świeże rozcięcie po nożu. Innym razem słyszała gniewny krzyk Einara i zastanawiała się, czy zdołał przeżyć. Jeśli tak, co czekało go w Gildii? Dużo myślała też o Cerynim i Savarze. Nie miała pewności, czy przeżyli walkę. Ostatnim razem, gdy ich widziała, na ich głowy sypał się popiół, a Cery żegnał ją dodającym jej otuchy uśmiechem.

Tęskniła za nimi.

Ale wiedziała, że decyzja, którą podjęli, była właściwa.

* * *

Zapadał wieczór i nad Lan zebrały się ciemne, gęste chmury. Powietrze było nasączone wilgocią i do razu można było wyczuć nadchodzącą burzę. Siedziała zwinięta w kłębek w fotelu z trawy morskiej i patrzyła przed siebie w zamyśleniu. Wnętrze domu rozbrzmiało dźwiękiem jego kroków i po chwili Sonea poczuła, jak Akkarin zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Odwróciła się i posłała mu uśmiech. Akkarin niedawno ściął włosy i jeszcze nie przywykła do tego, że kończyły mu się na ramionach. Wyglądał jednak tak samo przystojnie, jak zawsze.

Podwinął rękawy beżowej koszuli i podszedł do barierki. Był boso. Wyjrzał na nadciągające chmury.

\- Powinniśmy chyba zamknąć okiennice - powiedział.

Sonea przez chwilę patrzyła na jego profil, myśląc o tym, co właśnie powiedział, aż w końcu roześmiała się. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Widząc zdumienie malujące się na jego twarzy, zaśmiała się głośniej.

\- Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- I tak, i nie - odparła, wstając.

Podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i lekko zadarła głowę, by mu się przyjrzeć. Kolejny raz, którego nie była w stanie zliczyć, objęła wzrokiem jego ciemne oczy, ostre rysy jego twarzy i te kilka szczegółów, które znała na pamięć. Blizna nad jego okiem, linia jego brwi i drobna zmarszczka, która czasem pojawiała się w kąciku jego oczu. Położyła dłoń na jego policzku, a Akkarin odwrócił głowę, by złożyć na niej pocałunek.

\- Uwielbiam mieć tylko takie problemy - mruknęła, czule przyglądając się jego wargom. Akkarin na moment zmrużył oczy.

Chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie i szybko pocałował w usta. Następnie oparł czoło o jej własne. Sonea zamknęła oczy i w drobnej pieszczocie trąciła go nosem.

\- Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz? - zapytał z uśmiechem, którego nie widziała, lecz usłyszała w jego głosie.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie - odparła, unosząc powieki. Położyła dłonie na jego własnych. - Nie. Po tym wszystkim, w końcu mogę myśleć tylko o...

Zawiesiła głos. Akkarin przyciągnął ją bliżej. Ledwie musnął jej wargi. Wyczuła w nim oczekiwanie.

\- ...o zamykaniu okiennic - dokończyła.

Akkarin zamarł, a ona, odsuwając się od niego, wybuchła śmiechem. Na moment w jego oczach pojawiło się niedowierzanie, po czym zacisnął usta w dezaprobacie. Zanosząc się śmiechem, umknęła do środka domu.

\- Wracaj tu! - usłyszała za plecami.

Pisnęła z radością i rzuciła się przed siebie. W zamkniętym pomieszczeniu jej śmiech rozbrzmiał jeszcze głośniej. Akkarin podążył za nią i ledwie minęła próg ich sypialni, poczuła, jak otoczył ją w pasie ramionami. Odwróciła się, i wtedy Akkarin zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków. Jej kolana napotkały łóżko i osunęła się na nie, próbując złapać oddech. Opierając się na ramionach, Akkarin posłał jej kolejne spojrzenie, w którym było tyle samo rozbawienia, co nagany. Czuła, że od śmiechu bolała ją twarz. Zaczesała mu włosy za ucho i wtedy ją pocałował.

Mruknęła i wślizgnęła dłonie pod jego koszulę. Akkarin wsunął język między jej wargi i uniósł się na tyle, by dostać się do guzików jej spodni.

Jedyne, o czym myślała, gdy ją rozbierał, był dotyk jego dłoni i smak jego ust. Znała go na pamięć, a za każdym razem, budził w niej ten sam dreszcz pożądania. Jakby mogło być inaczej? Kochała go. Byli dla siebie stworzeni.

* * *

Leżeli na łóżku i Akkarin magią rozwinął moskitierę, która chroniła ich w nocy przez natrętnymi owadami. Deszcz mocniej zabębnił o parapet. Sonea wciągnęła w nozdrza zapach mokrego lasu. Akkarin przesunął palcem po udzie, którym oplatała go w pasie. Zamknęła oczy, czując nadciągająca falę znużenia.

\- Podoba ci się tu? - zapytał nagle.

Zaskoczona pytaniem, przez chwilę milczała, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

\- Tak. Lubię ten spokój. Tę ciszę. Lubię to, że mam cię tylko dla siebie - przyznała.

Akkarin przelotnie pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Mieszkamy tu już prawie pół roku. Myślałem, że moglibyśmy zobaczyć coś poza Lan.

Senność natychmiast ją opuściła. Uniosła się na ramieniu.

\- To znaczy? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem. Lan był piękny i stanowił idealny kontrast dla tego, co zostawili za sobą, lecz przecież świat nie kończył się na tym półwyspie.

\- Na początku wolałem udać się jak najdalej od Kyralii, ale teraz myślę, że możemy zaryzykować podróż do Elyne. Spodobałoby ci się tam - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Elyne? Jak tam jest? - Rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu.

\- Teraz trwa tam lato, więc jest ciepło. Gościnnie. I mają tam rakę - wtrącił, na co Sonea wydała z siebie tęskny jęk.

Zaśmiał się i Sonea znów osunęła się na poduszki. Przez chwilę patrzyła w sklepienie ich łoża, aż w końcu, odwróciła się i kładąc rękę na jego nagim torsie, zapytała:

\- A jeśli ktoś nas rozpozna?

\- Kto? I dlaczego miałoby się tak stać? Nie zamierzamy przecież odwiedzać tych, którzy znali mnie wcześniej.

\- Wiem... Ile zajmie podróż?

\- Tydzień? Musiałbym popytać w porcie. Czy to znaczy, że chciałabyś tam popłynąć?

\- Tak - powiedziała i spojrzała na niego.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się lekko. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, w której słychać było jedynie dźwięk uderzających w liście kropel i Sonea pomyślała, że tak właśnie wyglądało szczęście. Jak jego ciemne oczy, jak kącik jego uniesionej wargi, jak zapach deszczu zmieszany z zapachem jego skóry. Jak uczucie, które ogrzewało ją w środku i bicie jego serca, które czuła pod dłonią.

Spędzili w Elyne kolejne pół roku. Sonea nie ukrywała zachwytu.

Chciał pokazać jej wszystko, co było warte obejrzenia, lecz okazało się, że nawet tak długi czas nie dawał im tej możliwości.

Rozległe winnice, porośnięte niską roślinnością góry i rozciągające się z nich, zapierające dech w piersiach, widoki. Bagna i torfowiska. Starożytna zabudowa Capii. Wszystko to Sonea chłonęła z radością. Gdy przechadzali się korytarzami Wielkiej Biblioteki, jej oczy zachłannie śledziły każdy zakamarek. Spędzili tam prawie tydzień i Akkarin pokazał jej nawet księgi, które dawno temu sprawiły, że zapragnął podróży do Sachaki. Kiedyś te wspomnienia obudziłyby dawny ból, lecz teraz czuł zaledwie jego cień.

Pokazywanie jej tych miejsc było czystą przyjemnością. Akkarin nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że gdyby nie sposób, w jaki splotły się ich losy, gdyby nie szereg wydarzeń, który doprowadziłby ich do tego miejsca, Sonea nigdy nie miałaby okazji ujrzeć tego wszystkiego.

W końcu nadszedł ich ostatni wieczór w Elyne. Następnego dnia mieli popłynąć do Lonmaru. Sonea stała na wzniesieniu, z którego mogli oglądać niemal całą Capię. Ciepły wiatr targał jej włosy i ubranie. Miała na sobie białą kamizelkę, przepasaną paskiem, przewiewne spodnie, kończące się tuż za jej kolanami i wysokie za kostki buty z lekkiej skóry. Patrzył na jej plecy. W pewnym momencie Sonea odwróciła się w jego stronę. Uniosła dłoń, by zakryć oczy przed zachodzącym słońcem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i, mimo że od walki w Imaridnie minął rok, Akkarin kolejny raz poczuł zdumienie, że Sonea wciąż przy nim była... Że wyrwał ją ze szponów śmierci.

Nic nie zapowiadało zmiany spokoju.

Do tamtego wieczora w Lonmarze.

Od kilku dni Sonea zdawała się nie być sobą. Uśmiech na jej ustach pojawiał się rzadziej, niż zdążył do tego przywyknąć. Gdy palące słońce zniżyło się na tyle, by dać im wytchnienie od panujących upałów, Sonea oznajmiła, że idzie na spacer. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy za nią podążyć, aż w końcu poderwał się i dogonił ją, gdy była już na plaży.

Tutejsza przyroda była znacznie uboższa do tej w Elyne, więc wiatr rozpędzał się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Soneo! - zawołał.

Gdy się odwróciła, poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz. W jej oczach było coś niepokojącego. Coś, czego nie wiedział tam od dawna. Strach.

Tysiące nagłych myśli sprawiło, że jego żołądek wywrócił się na drugą stronę. Podbiegł do niej i zatrzymał się tuż przed nią.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał z troską.

Sonea otworzyła usta, a wtedy jej dolna warga zadrżała. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Pokręciła głową, jakby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Złapał ją za ramiona i poczuł, że Sonea dygotała, jakby z chłodu.

\- Soneo... - powtórzył jej imię głosem zniżonym do szeptu.

Wtedy się rozpłakała. Osunęła się na rozgrzany słońcem piasek i zaczęła szlochać, a jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Przestraszony, przykucnął obok niej i spróbował na nią spojrzeć, lecz ona ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało - wydusiła, zanosząc się płaczem. Zamarł w oczekiwaniu, bo nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówiła.

\- O czym... - zaczął, lecz Sonea przerwała mu, podrywając głowę. W jej zaczerwienionych oczach błyszczał strach.

Chwyciła go za rękę i przyłożyła ją do swojego brzucha. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nią, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jej zamiarów, gdy nagle do niego dotarło. Jego wzrok natychmiast przeskoczył na jej twarz. Sonea zacisnęła oczy, a po jej policzkach popłynęły kolejne łzy. Przysunął się do niej bardziej i jak w transie wniknął w jej ciało. Błyskawicznie znalazł potwierdzenie dla swoich przypuszczeń. Odsunął się, wciąż patrząc na jej brzuch.

Jak to możliwe? Przecież za każdym razem... Nie planowali tego... Nie rozumiał, w jaki sposób udało im się spłodzić dziecko, jednocześnie zabezpieczając się przed tym magią, ale jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiał jej reakcji. Dlaczego była taka przestraszona?

Kolejny szloch z jej ust wyrwał go z otępienia. Chwycił ją za rękę i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał cicho.

Pociągnęła nosem.

\- Soneo... - wymówił jej imię i znów dotknął jej brzucha.

Powoli docierało do niego to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Sonea nosiła w sobie ich dziecko. To oznaczało, że zostanie ojcem. Coś ścisnęło go za krtań. Owszem, był tam strach, ale tuż za nim nadeszło kolejne uczucie, znacznie silniejsze, które prędko przegoniło ogarniające go niepewności.

\- Nie cieszysz się? - zapytał i Sonea musiała usłyszeć rozczarowanie w jego głosie, bo przestała płakać i wbiła w niego niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Jak mam się cieszyć? - odpowiedziała pytaniem. - Przecież...

Urwała i spojrzała w stronę szumiącego morza. Jej brązowe oczy przez moment śledziły pojawiające się i znikające fale, by po chwili wrócić na jego twarz.

\- Nie pamiętasz? Jestem Zabójczynią z Imardinu. Nie potrafię... - przełknęła ślinę, dławiąc kolejną falę płaczu - nie potrafią dawać życia. Potrafię je tylko odbierać...!

Pokręcił głową, lecz ona mówiła już dalej:

\- Jak mam być... matką? Jak mogę... - urwała, gryząc wargi. - Nie wiem, co to rodzina. Nie wiem, jak wychowuje się dziecko. Nie wiem, czy potrafię kochać... kogokolwiek innego, niż ciebie. Nie wiem...

Przerwał jej, chwytając jej twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Ciii... - szepnął. Zamknęła oczy, lecz wbrew temu, co się spodziewał, nie rozpłakała się.

Gdyby chciał, na palcach jednej ręki zliczyłby razy, gdy doświadczał widoku łez w jej oczach. Lecz jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak słabej i zagubionej. Jego Sonea zawsze była pewna siebie i nawet w tamtej odległej chwili, na Arenie, nie była tak przestraszona, jak teraz. Nie mógł jej się dziwić. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć tego, co musiała czuć w tym momencie, gdy stawiała czoła, jak się okazywało, największemu lękowi swojego życia.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział, wkładając w swoje słowa pewność, którą czuł, patrząc na nią.

Przytulił ją do siebie i gdy objęła go, Akkarin nabrał głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się do myśli o przyszłości, która na nich czekała.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie Sonea stwierdziła, że chciałaby wrócić do Lan. Podróż statkiem zniosła nie najlepiej. Większość czasu spędziła zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku, z miską u boku. Patrzył na jej pobladłą twarz i żałował, że nie mógł jej pomóc. Nawet magią nie potrafił złagodzić męczących ją mdłości i bólu głowy.

Jednak jakiś czas po powrocie do domu, Sonea zaczęła czuć się lepiej. Jej skóra odzyskała zdrowy kolor, a wtedy on zaczął zauważać kolejne zmiany w jej ciele. Przyglądał im się z rosnącym zachwytem, a także pożądaniem. Zdawało mu się, że jeszcze nigdy nie była taka piękna, jak wtedy, gdy rano zaparzała sobie rakę (przywieźli naprawdę spory zapach z Elyne). Pożerał wzrokiem jej, widoczne spod krótkiej koszuli nocnej, opalone nogi i zarys jej powiększających się piersi. A gdy przykładał dłoń do jej brzucha, czuł pod nią lekkie zaokrąglenie.

Świadomość, że nosiła w sobie jego dziecko, robiła z nim dziwne rzeczy. Pragnął jej mocniej, a jednocześnie dotykał jej ostrożniej, jakby bał się ją skrzywdzić. Sonea zbywała jego obawy śmiechem i gdy wdrapywała mu się na kolana, szybko zapominał o tamtych myślach.

Mijał czas, a on nie musiał już dotykać jej brzucha, by przekonać się, że rosło w nim nowe życie. Czując coraz mocniejsze ruchy ich dziecka, z dreszczem niepokoju zdał sobie sprawę, że czasu do rozwiązania pozostało coraz mniej.

Któregoś dnia, Sonea stała w kuchni i kroiła owoce. Nagle zobaczył jak zamarła i skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, odkładając kosz z zakupami, po które wysłała go do portu.

Posłała mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które mówiły mu, żeby nie pytał znów o to samo. Jednak wtedy nabrała głęboki oddech, a wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się z pobłażania w zaskoczenie. Odłożyła nóż i zaparła się dłońmi o kuchenny blat. Podszedł do niej i zmierzył wzrokiem jej sylwetkę. Sonea westchnęła i wyprostowała plecy.

\- Podobno to normalne. Na pewno zostało jeszcze dużo czasu - powiedziała i wróciła do krojenia.

ooo

Okazało się, że Sonea była w błędzie. Kilka godzin później trzymał ją za ramiona, a jej ciało przeszywały skurcze. W oczach miała łzy, pełne bólu, ale także strachu. Potrafił je rozpoznać i wiedział, że Sonea była przerażona.

\- Nie dam rady - jęknęła. - Nie wiem, jak się rodzi dzieci...!

\- Pójdę po znachorkę z miasta - powiedział i spróbował się podnieść, ale wtedy Sonea złapała go za rękaw z siłą, którą go zaskoczyła.

\- Nie - powiedziała, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. - Nie zostawiaj mnie.

\- Może ona... - zaczął, lecz urwał, bo Sonea zacisnęła oczy i widział, jak z trudziła się, by nabrać do płuc głęboki oddech, a później powoli wypuścić go przez usta. - Może ona jakoś ci pomoże.

Nabrała kolejny, drżący oddech i zamaszyście pokręciła głową. Dobrze wiedział, że nie chciała zostać teraz sama, ale gdy widział ból, który odbierał jej mowę, czuł, że musiał coś zrobić.

\- Zostań. Proszę - powiedziała, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

Został. Lecz poprosił mężczyznę zamieszkującego dom nieopodal, by ten jednak sprowadził znachorkę i jej pomocnice. Gdy wrócił do Sonei, w jej brązowych oczach zobaczył zmianę. Dobrze, że nie poszedł do miasta, bo chwilę później Sonea urodziła.

Trzymał na rękach tę różową, wijącą się istotkę i nie wierzył, że to działo się naprawdę. Noworodek zmarszczył twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia i zaczął płakać, jakby wołał matkę tym swoim cienkim, zachrypniętym głosikiem. Sonea osunęła się na łóżko i wyciągnęła ramiona. W zdumieniu przyglądał się, jak chwyta miniaturowe ciałko dziecka i przytula do siebie z wprawą, jakby była to najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie. I zapewne tak było. Z oczu Sonei zniknął ból i pojawił się wyraz bezbrzeżnego zachwytu.

\- Ciii... - wyszeptała, a po jej policzku potoczyła się samotna łza.

Maleństwo w jej ramionach niemal natychmiast zamilkło. Wstrzymał oddech i wtedy do pokoju weszły trzy kobiety. Widząc, że nie zdążyły na narodziny dziecka, powiedziały coś w niezadowoleniu, po czy przepędziły go za drzwi, mówiąc, że poród jeszcze się nie zakończył.

Wycofał się do salonu. Sonea podniosła wzrok ze spokojnej twarzy ich dziecka i odprowadziła go zmęczonym, błyszczącym od łez spojrzeniem. Gdy mijał próg, kącik jej ust drgnął.

Kilkanaście minut później kobiety opuściły ich sypialnię. Znachorka skinęła mu głową i posłała ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech. Po lanersku oznajmiła, że obie były zdrowe.

_Obie?_

Akkarin zamrugał i niecierpliwie wszedł do pokoju, w którym Sonea leżała w czystej już pościeli. Oparta o poduszkę trzymała przytulone do swojego nagiego ciała dziecko, które z cichutkim posapywaniem piło z jej piersi. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i nagle poczuł, że drżały mu dłonie.

\- Powiedziały, żeby jak najwięcej ją tak trzymać - powiedziała półszeptem Sonea i oderwała wzrok od malutkiej twarzy dziecka.

\- Ją... - wyszeptał i pochylił się, by zobaczyć swoją córkę z bliska.

W pierwszej chwili, gdy ją ujrzał, nie zdążył zapamiętać żadnych szczegółów, ale teraz doskonale widział ciemne włoski na jej głowie. Oczy miała zamknięte. Odruchowo zaciskała piąstkę na podsuniętym jej przez Soneę palcu.

\- Jest... - zaczął, lecz urwał, bo nie istniało słowo, które znał, a które byłoby w stanie wyrazić to, co czuł, gdy na nią patrzył. Na nie obie. Jego Soneę i jego nowo narodzoną córkę.

\- Wiem - usłyszał jej mruknięcie.

\- Jesteś niesamowita - powiedział i pochylił się, by ją pocałować. Odpowiedziała mu czułym, choć zmęczonym muśnięciem warg.

Gdy się odsunął, zobaczył, że dziewczynka przestała pić. Mrugając ciemnymi jak noc oczami, próbowała się rozejrzeć. Sonea podniosła ją i Akkarin zrozumiał, że chciała, by ją potrzymał. Przez moment pomyślał, że to zły pomysł. Mógł ją przecież upuścić. Była taka mała... Wtedy Sonea włożyła mu ją w ramiona i Akkarin odetchnął. Zdziwiło go, że wcale nie była taka lekka, jak się spodziewał. Jak mógł bać się ją chwycić? Nigdy przecież nie pozwoli, by stała jej się krzywda.

* * *

Saayla wniosła w ich życie coś, o czym dotychczas nie miał pojęcia. Niespodziewane poczucie odpowiedzialności za drugą istotę. Choć od dawna pragnął zapewnić Sonei bezpieczeństwo, to wiedział, że nie potrzebowałaby jego pomocy. Została z nim nie dlatego, że nie poradziłaby sobie sama, lecz dlatego, że go kochała. Wraz z pojawieniem się ich córki, Akkarin zrozumiał, jak bezbronne było życie, któremu wspólnie dali początek. Ze ściśniętym sercem obserwował, jak stopniowo poznawała otaczający ją świat.

Czasem łapał się na tym, że budził się w środku nocy i patrzył na pogrążoną we śnie twarz Saayli. W takich chwilach docierało do niego, jak wiele musiało się wydarzyć, by mogła być z nimi. Pamiętał moment, w którym stwierdził, że nie czekało go w życiu nic więcej. To była tamta noc na Arenie, kiedy patrzył w załzawione oczy Sonei, przekonany, że za chwilę umrze. Nawet później, gdy odpoczywali przed walką, nie ośmielał się marzyć o przyszłości. A jednak każda z tych chwil pchała go w stronę rzeczywistości, która teraz stała się jego codziennością.

* * *

Wraz z pierwszymi urodzinami Saayli, podjęli decyzję o przeprowadzce na wyspy Vin. Sonea zawsze chciała mieszkać blisko morza. Jego szum kojarzył jej się z bezpieczeństwem. Od pierwszej chwili, w której we wspomnieniach Akkarina usłyszała tamten dźwięk, zapragnęła je zobaczyć.

Akkarin jakiś czas wcześniej nawiązał współpracę z miejscowymi kupcami i pomagał im eksportować towary właśnie na Vin. Dzięki temu prędko znaleźli właściwe miejsce i pewnego dnia ruszyli dalej, zostawiając za sobą dom, w którym spędzili dwa lata swojego życia.

Na początku myślała, że Saayla była podobna do Akkarina nie tylko z wyglądu. Jednak z czasem okazało się, że pod czupryną jej czarnych włosów, za jej ciemnymi przenikliwymi oczami, kryła się zupełnie inna osoba. Akkarin żartował, że Saayla była wolnym duchem, zupełnie jak jej mama, ale Sonea widziała w niej coś więcej. Dziewczynka bywała głośna, pełna energii i radości, którą zarażała wszystkich wokół. Jednak równie często potrafiła zamilknąć i pogrążyć się w swoim świecie, do którego żadne z nich nie miało dostępu.

Sonea wtedy przyglądała się jej dziecięcej buzi i zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że kiedyś bała się kochać kogoś innego, niż Akkarina? Zdarzało się, że Saayla podnosiła na nią wzrok, zupełnie, jakby słyszała jej myśli.

\- O czym myślisz? - pytała ją Sonea.

Dziewczynka wzruszała ramionami. Zamyślony wyraz znikał z jej twarzy i Saayla znów stawała się rozbieganą, szczebioczącą czterolatką, a Sonea nie mogła odpędzić od siebie myśli, że jej córka kiedyś będzie musiała dowiedzieć się, kim naprawdę byli jej rodzice. I kim była ona sama.

* * *

Był to jeden z wielu wieczorów na Ua-Lin. Sonea leżała w hamaku na tarasie, delektując się cichym szmerem fal. Akkarin stanął w progu. Podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Śpi? - zadała oczywiste pytanie.

\- Zmusiła mnie do dwóch rozdziałów - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

\- No tak, Wielki Mistrz przyjmuje rozkazy jedynie od tej bezlitosnej czterolatki - parsknęła, na co Akkarin posłał jej krzywą minę, pod którą, jak dobrze wiedziała, kryło się rozbawienie.

Chciała chwilę się z nim podroczyć, ale wtedy zauważyła, jak spoważniał. Zapatrzył się na zachodzące nad wodą słońce. Sonea usiadła i lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Znalazłem sposób, by skontaktować się z Lorlenem - powiedział nagle.

Zamarła, słysząc imię, którego nie wymawiali od tak dawna, że niemal zapomniała, jak brzmiało. Jednocześnie w jej sercu na nowo ożyła doskonale znana jej tęsknota.

\- Jaki? - zapytała szybko.

\- Możemy wysłać list przez kupców. Pytanie tylko... - uciął i nabrał do płuc powietrze w taki sposób, jakby miało ono ogromny ciężar - ...czy to dobry pomysł? Od ponad sześciu lat Lorlen myśli, że zginęliśmy w walce. Jeśli dowie się, że przez cały ten czas...

Sonea zsunęła stopy na drewniane deski tarasu i wstała. Akkarin opuścił spojrzenie na jej twarz.

Uciekając, skupili się na sobie. Na tym, jak wyglądałoby ich życie, gdyby zostali. Sonea nie wiedziała w nim dla nich przyszłości. Nawet gdyby oczyszczono ich z zarzutów, wątpiła, by mogła związać się z Wielkim Mistrzem. Nawet gdyby przymknięto oko na ich związek, nigdy nie dane byłoby jej zaznać pełnego szczęścia u jego boku. Akkarin musiał myśleć to samo, bo wspólnie uznali ucieczkę za jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie.

Wyrzuty sumienia przyszły później. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach Sonea zrozumiała, co tak naprawdę zostawili za sobą. Jednak wtedy było już za późno, by wracać. Jak mieliby spojrzeć Lorlenowi w twarz i wyznać, że podczas, gdy ten zmagał się z szalejącym w Gildii chaosem, oni podróżowali po Krainach Sprzymierzonych? Że kazali mu żyć w przekonaniu, że polegli wraz z Kariko?

Czas mijał. Ich życie się zmieniło i wiedzieli, że nie było już odwrotu.

Jednak słysząc jego imię, Sonea zrozumiała, że w tej chwili niczego nie pragnęła tak mocno, jak tego, by znów ujrzeć niebieskie oczy Lorlena. Zasługiwał na prawdę. Ich córka zasługiwała na to, by poznać kogoś, komu jej rodzice zawdzięczali życie.

Gdy zobaczyła go przed domem, serce w jej piersi podskoczyło radośnie. Zmienił się. A jednocześnie był taki sam. Gdy biegła w jego stronę, jego oczy patrzyły na nią w niedowierzaniu. Objęła go i poczuła na ustach szeroki uśmiech.

* * *

Sonea milczała już od dobrych kilku minut. Słońce dawno już zaszło i wraz z mrokiem poczuł na twarzy powiew chłodu znad morza. Wciągnął w nozdrza jego słony zapach i odetchnął. W głowie miał zbyt wiele pytań, by zadać je od razu. Postanowił zacząć od tego, z którym wiązało się najmniej jego własnych emocji.

\- Ale... Takan? Skąd się tam wziął?

Akkarin westchnął cicho.

\- Od zawsze miał przy sobie krwawy pierścień. Kiedy skazano mnie w procesie, ukrył go w bezpiecznym miejscu. Dopiero podczas walki dowiedział się, że wróciłem do miasta. Wykorzystał go, by nas dotrzeć.

Takan? Miał pierścień? To by wiele tłumaczyło... Jednak to nie miało teraz większego znaczenia. Dużo gorsza do zaakceptowania była świadomość, że podczas gdy on opłakiwał ich śmierć, Sonea z Akkarinem mieli się dobrze, ukryci poza granicami Kyralii. Ta wiedza niosła ze sobą ból, lecz jednocześnie ulgę. Widząc teraz ich twarze, nie potrafił się gniewać. Czuł jedynie smutek.

\- Dlaczego... Mogliście jakoś dać znać, że... - urwał, bo zabrakło mu słów.

Sonea zacisnęła wargi i odwróciła twarz tak, że nie mógł dłużej jej widzieć. Akkarin jednak wciąż na niego patrzył i w jego oczach Lorlen widział żal.

\- Nie mieliśmy pewności, że wiadomość do ciebie dotrze - powiedział cicho i wtedy Sonea poruszyła się nerwowo. - Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, chcieliśmy... Chyba po prostu uciec. Nie wiem, czy zrozumiesz naszą decyzję...

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego uciekliście - wszedł mu w słowo, marszcząc brwi. - Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego tak długo kazaliście mi żyć w przekonaniu, że zginęliście tamtego dnia. Ale być może nigdy tego nie pojmę. Nigdy nie miałem do stracenia tyle, co wy. I patrząc na was teraz, na waszą córkę...

Zamilkł, nie mogąc zebrać dalszych słów. Sonea odważyła się na niego spojrzeć i Lorlen poczuł nagłą falę znużenia. Był na nogach od kilkudziesięciu godzin i teraz gdy poznał wreszcie całą prawdę, uderzyła w niego skala własnego zmęczenia. Sonea, przenikliwa, jak zawsze, musiała to zauważyć.

\- Wrócimy do tego jutro, dobrze? - zaproponowała, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł - odparł, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku.

Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że coś do niej czuł. I nawet jeśli było to prawdą, musiał pozwolić temu uczuciu umrzeć wraz z chwilą, w której zaakceptował ich śmierć. Patrząc na Soneę teraz, wydawało mu się, że oglądał zjawę z przeszłości. Jednocześnie zrozumiał, że jego serce mogło w końcu być wolne. Zwolniło się w nim miejsce, które przeznaczył na żal po kimś, kto wcale nie odszedł.

* * *

Przebudziła się w środku nocy z narastającym przeczuciem, że powinna zejść na dół. Wstała i najciszej, jak mogła, opuściła sypialnię. Podłoga w kuchni skrzypnęła pod jej stopami, gdy kierowała się w stronę otwartych drzwi tarasowych. Na zewnątrz znalazła Lorlena. Ten widok wcale jej nie zaskoczył.

Stanęła obok niego i spojrzała w ciemność, z której dobiegał jedynie jednostajny szum morza.

\- Nie mogłem spać - powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego i w tej samej chwili Lorlen rozpalił maleńką kulę światła. Mogła dokładniej zobaczyć malujący się na jego twarzy smutek.

\- Przepraszam - wydusiła ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Nie zasłużyłeś na to. Powinniśmy byli odezwać się już dawno temu. Masz prawo być zły.

\- Nie jestem zły. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogę wam się dziwić.

Zapatrzyła się na niego i znów, tak samo jak przed laty, pomyślała, że wystarczało jej jedno spojrzenie w jego błękitne oczy, by się przed nim otworzyć. Słowa same zaczęły płynąc z jej ust.

\- Po walce myśleliśmy tylko o tym, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od Gildii. Widzisz... Byłeś pierwszym Magiem, który zmienił mój sposób myślenia o Gildii. Wcześniej zawsze wydawaliście mi się wrogami. Teraz wiem, że nie jesteście tymi, za kogo wam miałam, ale to nie zmieniło tego, że nigdy nie czułam się jedną z was. Nigdy nie byłam częścią Gildii i nie będę. A Akkarin...

Odwróciła się w stronę ciemności i zamyśliła nad kolejnymi słowami.

\- Akkarin jest taki, jak ty - odezwał się niespodziewanie Lorlen. Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. - Zawsze był inny. Zawsze kwestionował prawo Gildii i decyzje Magów. Zawsze... - urwał i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo do jakichś odległych wspomnień. - Myślę, że nigdy nie pragnął stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza. Myślę, że go to męczyło, ale nie miał innego wyboru.

Skinęła mu głową, bo Lorlen wypowiadał na głos jej własne myśli. Wiedziała o tym od dawna, jeszcze zanim Gildia dowiedziała się o jej istnieniu. Pamiętała Akkarina, który zjawiał się w progu jej mieszkania i jedynym, czego pragnął był moment, w którym mógł przestać być głową Gildii. Moment, w którym mógł zapomnieć.

\- Oboje wiemy, że robił to tylko po to, by mieć większą swobodę walki ze szpiegami - dodała. Lorlen przytaknął jej z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę, tuż zanim Savara wpadła do domu, mówiąc nam o Magach?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że jesteś pewien, że gdy przyjdzie właściwy moment, Akkarin wybierze słusznie. Myślę, że wybrał w chwili, gdy zdecydował się na walkę z Ichanimi. I uważam, że oddał Gildii więcej, niż na to zasługiwała. Wtedy, na dachu Uniwersytetu, był gotowy zginąć. Ja także... Ale, gdy udało nam się przeżyć, żadne z nas nie chciało wracać do tego, co znaliśmy wcześniej. Mieliśmy dość.

\- Każdy miałby dość po tym, co zgotowali wam Magowie.

\- Nie czuliśmy się bezpiecznie - dodała. - Nie jestem pewna, czy zostałabym w mieście, nawet jeśli Akkarin zdecydowałby inaczej. Na szczęście oboje pragnęliśmy tego samego...

\- I chyba to odnaleźliście, prawda? - zapytał, a z jego oczu zniknęła część tamtego przytłaczającego smutku. - Dziecko, dom...

Sonea zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Nie planowaliśmy wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, ale tak... Chyba znaleźliśmy to, co dało nam obojgu szczęście.

\- Cieszę się. - Lorlen uśmiechnął się do niej i Sonea wiedziała, że mówił szczerze. W jego błękitnych oczach ożyła dobrze znana jej wyrozumiałość i to wywołało w niej kolejne wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała raz jeszcze. Lorlen znów się uśmiechnął. - Tęskniłam za tobą - wyznała, czując nabiegające do oczu łzy.

\- Ja także. Cieszę się, że jesteś cała i zdrowa. Ale jest jeszcze ktoś, kto za tobą tęskni.

Zamarła i niemal natychmiast zrozumiała, kogo miał na myśli.

\- Einar - wymówiła jego imię. - Przeczuwałam, że przeżył. Jak on się ma?

\- Został Alchemikiem. - Sonea zrobiła wielkie oczy i Lorlen roześmiał się cicho. - Jest zdolnym, silnym Magiem. Napisał o was książkę.

\- C-co? - wydukała, nie mogą uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- W Gildii wiele się zmieniło. Nie jest już tym samym miejscem. Balkan zrezygnował z pełnienia jakichkolwiek funkcji rok po waszym zniknięciu. Jego miejsce zajął Yikmo. - Zmarszczyła brwi, bo jedynymi Magami, których pamiętała, byli Balkan, Vinara i tamten jasnowłosy Uzdrowiciel. Nie mogła przypomnieć sobie twarzy Maga, o którym mówił Lorlen, ale nie chciała mu przerywać. - Vinara została przywrócona na stanowisko Arcymistrzyni. Osen zajął moje miejsce. A mi skapnęła się posadka Akkarina.

Słysząc to, Sonea znieruchomiała.

\- Zostałeś... Oczywiście, jak mogłam nie domyślić się od razu! Wielki Mistrz Lorlen - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, obserwując lekki rumieniec wstępujący na twarz byłego Administratora.

\- Vinara mnie przekonała...

\- I dobrze zrobiła - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Lorlen rzucił jej wciąż lekko zakłopotane spojrzenie, po czym znów spoważniał. Odwrócił się do niej przodem i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Od walki nie miałem żadnych wieści od Ceryniego - powiedział. - Myślałem, że może ty...

\- Nie... ale gdzieś tu - szepnęła, kładąc dłoń w miejscu, pod którym miała serce - czuję, że jest cały i zdrowy. Może... Może i z nim uda nam się nawiązać kontakt, a wtedy moglibyśmy spotkać się wszyscy. Tak, jak kiedyś. - Przed oczami zamigotał jej obraz, na którym zobaczyła ich przy stole. Cery szczerzył się w uśmiechu, Lorlen przewracał oczami, a Savara chichotała złowieszczo.

\- Mhm... - mruknął Lorlen. - Kto wie, może im także powiększyła się rodzina.

Zamrugała, wyobrażając sobie małą kopię Cery'ego. Musiała zrobić śmieszną minę, bo Lorlen zacisnął usta, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Sonea przyjrzała mu się, po czym wspięła na palce i otoczyła go ramionami. Przez chwilę trwał nieruchomo, jakby zaskoczony jej gestem, jednak po chwili drgnął i odwzajemnił uścisk.

W końcu puściła go i szybko starła z twarzy łzy wzruszenia. Nie powiedzieli już nic więcej. W milczącym porozumieniu oboje wrócili do swoich łóżek.

Gdy weszła do sypialni, natychmiast zrozumiała, że coś się zmieniło. Na środku szerokiego materaca leżała Saayla. Nogi i ręce rozrzuciła na boki, tym samym zajmując niemal całą wolną przestrzeń. Sonea wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie i delikatnie przesuwając córkę, ułożyła się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Gdy oparła głowę na poduszce, zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin nie spał. Leżał na boku i przyglądał jej się lekko sennym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, a serce w jej piersi unosiło się z każdym spokojnym oddechem ich córki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, na co Akkarin uniósł w górę kącik ust. W końcu zamknął oczy i Sonea zrobiła to samo.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w szum fal. Wiedziała, że mogła spać spokojnie.

* * *

_To już... koniec. _

_Chyba nie myśleliście, że ich zabiję, prawda? Myślę, że, szczególnie ostatnio, potrzebujemy szczęśliwych zakończeń._

_Dajcie proszę znać, co sądzicie? Starałam się zamknąć tę historię spójnym, satysfakcjonującym epilogiem, pytanie tylko, czy mi wyszło... ;)_

_Dziękuję, że byliście ze mną. Jestem wdzięczna za każde słowo. Dodają skrzydeł. _

_Dziękuję też mojej becie, **kasiaeliza**!_

_Dziękuję!_


End file.
